New Dreams Imagined
by Ellwyndara
Summary: Shepard and Liara and their two kids start new journeys in their life. Shepard is retired and Liara is starting a new career. Miranda and Arelia are bonded and Valya and Dara have their first child. This story is a continuation of Born of Dreams.
1. Chapter 1

It is a big day. Captain Elly Shepard is officially retiring from the Alliance military. After saving the galaxy three times, defeating Saren and the Collectors and the Reapers, Shepard has earned her retirement. Working with the asari on Thessia Arelia T'Jala has been fantastic. They developed a training program where military units from different species receive training for one month, each unit visiting the species' home world for their rotation. The program has received awards for its creation and those involved have liked the results thus far.

Dr. Liara T'Soni along with their daughters Raina, who is two years old now and Mia who is one are waiting in a room with Captain Shepard. They are on Earth at the Alliance headquarters in New York. Admiral Hackett insisted on a formal retirement celebration which includes a recap of Shepard's service and lots of speeches from different people of authority. Shepard herself is expected to give a speech.

For the last month Shepard has been trying to write a speech with Liara's help of course. Every night after work she would work on it while pacing the family room. Raina and Mia turned it into a game and would follow their father back and forth and back and forth. Sometimes Shepard would allow them to sit on her feet and hold onto her calf while she slowly walked with them both hanging on. It helped her to feel more relaxed and it was a blast for the kids, their laughter was infectious. She doesn't want to give a speech, she would have much preferred to retire in silence but she knew better. The galaxy wants to see their hero.

"Sit down Elly you need to relax," says Liara. The constant pacing is giving her a headache.

"Sorry Liara, I just hate this."

Shepard sits down next to Liara and gives her a kiss on her lips. Their kids start climbing over Liara and grabbing at their father. They love interrupting intimate moments such as this. Shepard pulls Mia Benezia T'Soni into her arms and gives her a big kiss on the cheek and then does the same to Raina. The family is in a small room off the main stage of the auditorium. They said they would be notified when it is time to take the stage. Liara and the children will be lead to the front row while Shepard will sit on stage while various speeches are given.

They hear a knock at the door and without hearing come in, a human man pops his head in, "It's time."

Shepard stands with Mia on her hip she checks herself in the mirror. She wants to look good in her dress blues. Liara takes Mia from Shepard so Shepard can put on her uniform jacket. She looks in the mirror once more with the jacket on. Shepard has allowed her red hair to grow a little since the Reaper war. It is shoulder length now, but not too long, it just graces her shoulders. She turns to see her family, Liara holding Mia on her hip with one arm and the other hand is holding Raina's hand.

"I love you so much," says Shepard. She walks toward Liara and kisses her fully on her lips. Little Mia swats at her father's face and giggles. Shepard holds her little hand while she finishes kissing Liara.

"I love you too Elly good luck," says Liara. She turns to walk out of the room when Raina pulls on Liara's hand to make her stop.

Shepard kneels down wondering what she needs.

Raina gives her father a big hug around the neck, "Luck Daddy."

Shepard holds Raina tightly then gives her a peck on her cheek, "Thanks my little blue beauty."

Liara returns and presents her hand to Raina who quickly takes it. The asari leave the small room to follow the man who will direct them to their seat. Shepard walks behind her family and waits at the side of the stage as directed. She gives a smile and nod to Liara before she is guided out of sight.

The program is about to begin, Shepard stands erect waiting to be told what to do as she watches the hustle and bustle behind the stage.

"Captain Shepard," says Hackett.

"Admiral," Shepard salutes.

Hackett returns the salute with a sad smile. "It is good to see you Shepard."

"You too Sir."

"So I have to admit Shepard I didn't think I would be alive when you retired."

Shepard is not sure how to respond to the statement so she remains silent.

"I didn't expect a Reaper war either that's for sure. I always thought of you as a career woman."

He looks at her to the point where the silence is starting to get uncomfortable.

"Without you Shepard none of us would be here right now and for that I am eternally grateful. You deserve this and I am very happy for you. You have a beautiful family."

Fighting the heat behind her eyes Shepard says, "Thank you Sir." She wants to say more but she needs to stop so she doesn't start to cry.

"You ready for this?"

Nodding and standing up straighter Shepard sets her shoulders, "Yes Sir."

Hackett pats her on the shoulder and leads her to her chair, his is next to it.

Music starts to play by an orchestra that must be near since it is pretty loud. The curtain opens and the audience starts to applaud.

* * *

"I had no idea how much desk work was involved with this job," says Valya.

Arelia smiles at her asari counterpart. Valya is filling in for Shepard while they search for a human candidate to take over the position. One has been identified but Shepard is still trying to convince her to move to Thessia. In the meantime until the Alliance finds someone to fill the position Valya is assisting Arelia.

They have two weeks to prepare of another round of human troops.

"You don't like it?" asks Arelia.

"It's not that I mean, well I prefer something more physical."

"I know what you mean. We do get to train with the other commandos today, so that should help."

"True."

"How are Dara and Dava?"

Valya smiles. They had the hardest time trying to decide on a name so they went with a combination of both of their names. "They are great. Dava is almost one now."

"That's right; she is just a few months behind Mia."

"Yes," says Valya.

"Are you going to have a party?" asks Arelia.

"I'm sure we are. Dara usually takes care of that kind of thing."

"I know what you mean. I think when Miranda and I decide to start our family I think she may want to be in charge of planning everything."

"Really?"

"Well I think so. She does like the control aspect I think," Arelia smiles.

Valya looks at her with a smile. She wants to ask but is not sure she should. Arelia looks at her.

"Soon," says Arelia.

"What?"

Arelia smiles. "We are going to start our family soon."

"That's great Arelia that is just great."

"I mean we have been married for six months now. We are still figuring out if we want to live at the estate with Oriana or get our own place."

"The estate is so big though doesn't it feel like you have it to yourself?"

"It does. Which is why we are still discussing it. I have no problem staying there; it is a wonderful home and location. But I think Miranda has reservations. She and Oriana are discussing it."

"I guess I don't understand it. The place is big enough for all of you even with kids."

"It may be a human thing wanting to live alone with your bondmate. I think just the knowledge that Oriana is under the same roof is disconcerting to Miranda, but I am not sure. We have not discussed it in detail yet."

Valya nods. "Well I think you two make a great couple and I am so happy things worked out."

Valya is referring to the kidnapping of Arelia by Nala, an asari commando that used to be in her unit many years ago. She was very obsessed with Arelia and wanted her to be hers alone. She was brought to a small home in the middle of nowhere and Arelia ended up killing Nala. It took awhile for Arelia's nightmares to stop. She still has them from time to time, but since marrying Miranda they have all but disappeared. Valya was wounded on the day they found Arelia; thankfully she made a full recovery.

Arelia touches Valya's shoulder "I am glad too. Now let's get going and leave this for tomorrow."

"But I thought we didn't train for another few hours?"

"I think a two hour warm up is just what we need." Arelia smiles, she is not fond of all of the detailed work either, she too prefers to train.

The asari lock up their offices and head for the commando training center.

* * *

The ceremony for Shepard's retirement is finally over. Liara and the kids had to return to their hotel suite before Shepard. She needed to stay and talk to the brass and other marines at the reception. She is finally returning and it is well past midnight. She is exhausted, she hates having to make small talk.

She enters the suite. Most of the lights are out only one is on and that is the bedroom shared by her and Liara. Shepard takes off her uniform jacket and slings it over her shoulder as she walks into the bedroom. Liara is sitting up reading a data pad. She sets it down and gets out of bed.

"Elly how are you?" Liara knows how much these events tire Shepard.

Letting out a big sigh, "I never thought it would end."

Liara takes her uniform jacket and hangs it up. She is wearing a beautiful silk sleeveless nightgown that flows down to her ankles. Shepard starts to undo her shirt buttons. Liara crosses to her.

"Let me."

Shepard smiles and leans her forehead onto Liara's. Liara slowly unbuttons each button. She moves the shirt off of Shepard's shoulders. Shepard just smells Liara, she loves her scent. Liara moves her hands to Shepard's pants and unbuckles and unzips them and pulls them down.

"Do you want a shower or a bath?" asks Liara.

"Shower, it's faster." Shepard pulls Liara close and kisses her fully. Her hands trail up and down Liara's back.

"Hurry up then," says Liara as she walks away from Shepard.

Shepard finishes undressing and quickly takes a shower. After brushing her teeth she doesn't bother putting on pajamas. She slips into the bed next to Liara. She is happy to find her asari bondmate naked. They hug each other as they lie chest to chest.

"I love you so much Dr. T'Soni."

"And I love you Elly."

"How were the kids, they give you any trouble?"

Between kisses Liara answers "No, they are very good."

Shepard flashes her sly grin. "I think you are the good one." She moves on top of Liara as she kisses her deeply, her tongue exploring the asari's mouth. "I love you so much."

Liara replies, "You already said that."

Shepard looks at her, "Let me show you."

* * *

The next morning Shepard and Liara are woken up by crying they are not sure which baby it is.

"I got it," says Shepard. She quickly puts on her shorts and tank top and goes to the bedroom where the kids sleep. Liara is not far behind in her nightgown.

Mia is crying so loud Shepard calls it her screaming cry. It is a cry that indicates the baby had a nightmare. Shepard quickly scoops her up.

"Shh it's okay honey." Shepard starts to bounce her a little. "It's okay, you're okay." Mia has the same ocean blue eye color as Liara. Mia starts to settle down as she clings to her father's neck.

Liara sees Raina standing in her portable crib handing onto the edge. Liara picks her up and gives her a hug and kiss.

"Nightmare," says Raina as she points to Mia.

Liara and Shepard exchange glances. Raina has always been perceptive but this is a little eerie.

"That's right Raina," says Liara.

"She okay?" ask Raina.

Shepard moves closer to Liara so Riana can see Mia. Raina places her hand on Mia's back. Mia and her lock eyes and they both smile. Mia hugs her father once more. Shepard holds her close.

"Let's have breakfast," says Liara.

"Yum!" says Raina.

Liara sets Raina down. They make their way to the main room of the suite to look through the menu.

"Eggs and Pancakes for me please," says Shepard. She changes Mia's diaper and dresses her.

"What do you want little one?" asks Liara.

"Eggs," says Raina.

Liara calls room service to place their order.

* * *

Arelia returns to the estate needing a shower. She along with Valya and a commando unit worked out hard. It has been awhile for such a work out but Arelia thoroughly enjoyed it.

"Miranda?" she asks as she enters the front door.

There is no reply.

Arelia quickly takes a shower and puts on more comfortable clothes. She walks down the wing which houses Miranda's lab. The door is locked so Arelia has to touch the pad on the wall by the door to request entrance.

"Miranda, it's Arelia."

The door swooshes open.

Arelia steps in to see Miranda hunched over an instrument.

"Hi Miranda."

"Hi." Miranda does not look up.

Arelia steps behind the human and places her hands on her shoulders and starts to rub.

"Are you trying to distract me?" Miranda still does not look up.

"You could say that." Arelia digs her thumbs harder into Miranda's shoulder.

"I just need a minute."

Arelia continues her ministrations.

"There. Look at this," says Miranda. She moves her chair away so Arelia can see.

"What am I looking at?" asks Arelia. She is looking at a display with what she does not know.

"Those are my nanites after my serum I have been developing."

Arelia looks at her with furrowed brow.

"The work I have been doing with Shepard. Her nanites are almost completely new based on my improved nanites. I have been adjusting the serum for my nanites. And this test worked. They are replacing my old nanites just like I want."

"I am not sure I understand. What does this mean?"

"It means I can start taking injections. Which means…"

"….which means your lifespan just got longer?" asks Arelia.

"Yes."

Arelia opens her arms and Miranda stands to embrace her bondmate.

"That is fantastic Miranda. When are you going to start?"

"No time like the present. Can you help?"

"Just show me what to do."

Miranda prepares a syringe after documenting a few notes. "Here."

Arelia takes the syringe from Miranda, "Will this hurt you?"

"Not really no." Miranda rubs alcohol on her upper arm. "Place the needle here."

Arelia hesitates, "Are you going to have a reaction like Shepard did?" Arelia is referring to the night Shepard slept in their guest bedroom and collapsed. Her nanites were misfiring.

Miranda holds Arelia's hand. "It is a small dose Arelia. We take it slow. It shouldn't happen."

"But I need to know what to do if it does Miranda. You have to promise me you will show me."

"Of course I will. I will show you after you inject me okay?"

Happy with the response, "Okay." Arelia pushes the needle in then pushes on the syringe plunger. She pulls out the needle and Miranda rubs at it again.

"Thank you," Miranda says. She stands and kisses Arelia passionately. Though Arelia wants this to continue she insists Miranda shows her what to do if Miranda has a bad reaction.

"Really right now?" asks Miranda.

"Don't you pout Miranda this is serious. You show me and then we can ravage each other."

"Fine."

* * *

After spending the day at the museum Shepard and family are making their way back to the hotel.

"You sure you are okay with going home tomorrow?" asks Shepard.

"Yes Elly I have told you many times," says Liara.

"I know but I just want to make sure."

Liara grabs her hand and they stop on the sidewalk out of the way of other pedestrians. "Elly I want to go home, I miss it. Besides I need to prepare for my class."

Liara is a new professor at Thessia University. After a couple of speeches on the Protheans there was tremendous interest from the community and students to make the subject a class. Liara starts her new career in just one short week. She also has speaking engagements on and off planet scheduled throughout the year.

"I just didn't know if you wanted to see anything else," says Shepard.

"We will have the chance to come back. I really do want to be home for a few days before my class starts."

"Okay then. We leave tomorrow," says Shepard. She has Raina in her arms who is asleep while Liara is holding a sleeping Mia. The museum wore them out.

Upon reaching the hotel the kids are put down to continue sleeping, while Shepard and Liara start to pack to leave for Thessia in the morning. They soon get in bed and take their own nap before dinner.

* * *

Now that Arelia knows what to do in case Miranda has a bad reaction to her nanite injections the couple are in bed together. "You truly are wonderful you know that Miranda?"

Miranda pulls Arelia closer and kisses her on her temple. "You are too."

"So I was thinking."

"Oh?" says Miranda. She is trailing her fingers up and down Arelia's bare arm.

"When do you want to get pregnant?"

Miranda is silent for a moment. Arelia wonders if perhaps she has changed her mind. When she doesn't hear anything from the human she props herself up on her elbows to look at her. Miranda seems to be fighting back tears.

"What is it, what is the matter Miranda?"

A tear trickles down her cheek, Arelia wipes it away.

"Miranda?"

"It's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing. Have you changed your mind?"

"No its' not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm…Damn it I'm scared," says Miranda.

"Of what?"

"Being a good parent I guess, I don't know. This is new to me and I feel like an idiot."

"Nonsense. That is completely normal Miranda."

"What do you mean?"

"I felt the same way with Shelby. Even after deciding to get pregnant I went weeks with second guessing my decision because I was not sure how to be a good mother."

"Really?"

Arelia gives her a hug, "Yes really."

Miranda looks Arelia in the eyes, "I want this I really do. I just never thought it would happen for me. I was used to the idea that it would never happen for me. And now that we can happen I feel like a coward, I hate this feeling."

"We can wait Miranda there is no rush."

"No." Miranda settles down closer to Arelia so they are chest to chest in each other's arms. "I want this. I have always wanted this. I know we will be good parents I just know it."

"We will of course we will. You are going to be a wonderful father Miranda."

Miranda smiles. "Maybe we can call me the other mother. I am not sure I can get used to being called father."

Arelia kisses Miranda along her neck, "I don't know it may confuse her."

Miranda takes Arelia's face between her hands to look at her, "Are you being serious?"

Arelia starts to laugh. "No not really. Miranda if you want to be called mom or mother then that is fine with me. We will figure it out."

"If you are sure," says Miranda.

"Less talking and more kissing please," says Arelia.

Arelia slowly moves down Miranda's body trailing kisses along the way. She feels Miranda's hand stopping her. She looks up.

"I want to."

"I don't want to pressure..."

Miranda interrupts Arelia with her lips.

"I want this Arelia. I want a baby with you."


	2. Chapter 2

Every morning is usually the same but today is different. Today Dr. Liara T'Soni becomes Professor T'Soni. She begins her career as a professor at Thessia University. She is teaching two courses, one on archeology and one solely on the Protheans which occur in the morning. She will have office hours in the afternoon for students to visit her if necessary. Liara was quite clear with the University that she would accept the teaching position as long as she was home in the evenings. They of course agreed and she understood that there would be some faculty events to attend to that would occur in the evening. It was a simple give and take before both parties were happy.

Liara feels something nibbling along her neck and she can only imagine that it is Elly. Smiling she stretches her arms and legs as she blinks open her eyes.

"Morning beautiful," says Shepard. Before Liara can answer the human's lips are on hers.

After a moment they part, "Are you trying to make me late on my first day Elly?"

"No of course not. I wanted to make sure you woke up on time."

"Did the alarm go off?"

"Nope. I was awake so I thought I would wake you. I was hoping it would take longer," she flashes her sly grin.

Liara leans down and kisses Elly again. "I need to get ready." Liara gets out of the bed.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Shepard gets out of bed as well.

"I am too nervous to eat Elly."

"Well, I will make you something, you need to eat. I will see you out there."

Liara enters the shower while Shepard starts breakfast.

It doesn't take long before she hears the kids. They both share the same room right now since they both sleep the same hours. Mia has caught on quickly because of Raina. The youngest will sleep when Raina does; she talks now and walks very well. Raina is very helpful with her sister; they get along but of course have the occasional fight over favorite toys.

"Good morning my blue beauties," says Shepard.

Both Raina and Mia are standing in their cribs holding onto the railing, they both have great big smiles on their faces.

"Today your mommy goes to her first teaching job," she grabs Raina first to get her cleaned up and dressed.

"Ma Ma teach," says Raina.

"That's right. She will be a wonderful teacher don't you think?"

Raina nods her head up and down.

"Okay you're set," says Shepard as she sets Raina on the floor. The little asari walks out in search for a toy in the family room.

"And how are you this morning Mia?"

"Da Da."

"That's right little one." Shepard changes her diaper and dresses her for the day. She sets her down but Mia does not move she just raises her arms toward her father.

"Don't you want to play before breakfast?"

Mia shakes her head back and forth.

This is new. Mia usually loves to play with Raina before breakfast. Shepard bends down to scoop her up again. "You okay Mia?" Shepard feels her forehead, seems fine.

Mia wraps her arms around her father's neck and nuzzles her face into her shoulder.

"Hey, hey honey what's the matter? You have another bad dream?"

Shepard can feel Mia nod her head against her shoulder. She is not sure if Mia really understands what she asked but she knows Raina will. She walks into the family room where Raina is playing and sits on the couch.

"Hey Raina."

Raina stops what she is doing and looks at her father.

"Did Mia have a bad dream?"

Raina nods and points to Mia "Nightmare."

Shepard is concerned. She does not like that a one year child is having nightmares, what could she possibly be dreaming about.

"She okay now," says Raina.

Shepard looks at her eldest child, "What do you mean?"

"We talk," Raina says as if it is the most obvious answer.

"What do you talk about?"

"War."

Shepard is shocked. Why would her kids be talking about war and who would put such a thing in their head?

"What war Raina?"

Raina is looking at her father with a very serious expression, "Your war Da Da."

Trying not to look too panicked Shepard smiles so Raina will return to her playing. Shepard stands with Mia still in her arms and starts making breakfast for her family.

Liara enters the kitchen, "Do you need any help?"

Shepard doesn't hear her. She is working on some eggs with one hand while Mia is on her hip.

"Elly?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Liara, I didn't hear you. Your eggs are almost done."

Liara grabs some juice before taking Mia from Shepard. She looks at her bondmate, "Are you alright? You look like you have something on your mind."

"No I'm good. You just sit and relax."

Liara places Mia in her highchair. Mia doesn't want to let go of her shirt, but Liara gently takes her hand off of her. "I'll be right back honey." Liara moves to the family room, "Raina breakfast is ready."

Raina leaves her toys and runs into her Mother's waiting arms. Liara lifts her and kisses her on the cheek. "How are you?"

"Good Ma Ma." Raina gives her mother a hug.

Liara sets her into her highchair. Mia is reaching for her near tears.

"It's okay Mia it's time to eat."

The highchairs are close to each other, close enough that the kids can see each other. "It okay Mia," says Raina.

Mia looks at her and the sisters exchange glances which does not go unnoticed between her parents. Mia seems to relax; she no longer needs her parent's attention.

Shepard sets a plate before Liara, "What was that?"

Liara helps prepare the kids plates. "I am not sure."

"Raina said that Mia had a nightmare again," says Shepard. She keeps her voice down.

"Well Raina had nightmares at that age."

Shepard doesn't want to worry Liara so she withholds the little tidbit Raina gave her about the two kids talking about Da Da's war.

"So you think she will grow out of it?" asks Shepard.

"I do," says Liara as she kisses Shepard on the cheek.

They all sit down to eat breakfast.

"So I think my day may be longer than usual," says Liara. "I want to make sure I have everything settled in my office and…"

Shepard places her hand on Liara's. "You are going to do great Liara. You take all the time you need. We will be fine. Won't we girls."

Raina and Mia nod and smile.

"Oh I almost forgot," says Shepard as she quickly leaves the kitchen.

She returns quickly with something behind her back, the kids squeal in excitement. She sits next to Liara at the table and gives her a gift wrapped box.

"What is this?" She looks between Shepard, Raina and Mia.

"Open it," Shepard cannot hide her big smile.

Liara opens the box and within is a picture frame containing a picture of all of them. "This is beautiful Elly thank you." Liara leans close to Shepard to kiss her.

"Remember when we took that? It was a few months ago at Miranda's estate," says Shepard.

"I do remember, it is just wonderful."

"We thought you would want it for your desk at the office. That way we are always with you."

"I love it Elly thank you. And thank you Raina and Mia." Liara gets up to kiss each child on the cheek.

"I'm glad you like it," Shepard rises from her chair to hug Liara. "It's time to get going. We will be fine so don't worry about us okay. You enjoy your day."

"I'll try to call you, but I don't know if I will be able to," says Liara.

"Don't worry about it. You focus on you and your students okay. We will see you when you get back okay. Have a great day."

"Thank you for this Elly," Liara bites her lip.

"Hey you are going to do great Professor T'Soni. Make no mistake, they hired a genius and you will be great."

Liara nods though she is not totally convinced.

Shepard gives her one more hug and a quick kiss. "Have fun Liara. I am here if you need me."

"Thank you Elly." Liara walks out the front door to start her new career.

* * *

"I sure hope we find a replacement soon," says Valya as she finishes her breakfast. She is holding Dava on her leg and feeding her as well, Dara is across the table.

"Pretty bad huh?"

"Well I sure don't like the desk work. It is boring; I don't know how Shepard did it, or how Arelia does it for that matter."

"Well I imagine it is a nice break from fighting for your life and the life of the galaxy," says Dara.

"I guess." Valya sighs. "I just don't ever see myself doing that type of work.

"Well it is a good thing you don't have to." Dara gets up to clear hers and Valya's plate.

"Valya?" asks Dara. The asari turned quiet. "What is it?"

Valya looks at her, "Nothing. I need to get going." She stands with Dava in her hands and she quickly transfers her to Dara. "Do you have anything planned today?"

"Yes. Liara starts her classes today so Shepard and I are going to meet at the park with the kids in a few hours. I thought it would be fun for Dava."

Valya smiles and gives Dara a quick hug and kiss, she does the same to Dava. "That sounds nice. Think of me slaving away behind a desk while you enjoy the fresh air."

"Don't be so dramatic. You will return to your unit soon enough."

"Can't be soon enough for me, love ya." Valya leaves the house.

* * *

Miranda is finishing up breakfast with her sister Oriana and her bondmate Arelia. She and Arelia have not shared the news with Oriana yet, the news that they are pregnant. They plan on telling her tonight.

"Oriana will you be home for dinner tonight?" asks Miranda.

"I am not sure why?"

"We thought it would be nice to spend time with you."

Oriana looks up from her plate. "You two tiring of each other already?" She smiles.

"Very funny Ori," says Miranda. "Will you be home or not?" Her tone is a bit more serious.

"Geez it was a joke, sorry. Yeah okay, I can be home. Do you have something special planned? Is one of you cooking?"

Arelia can see Miranda's frustration by the look on her face. "We just feel we have not seen you in awhile and we thought it would be nice to spend the evening together," says Arelia.

"Yeah sure okay. I will make sure I am hope tonight. Do you need me to be bring anything or pick up anything?" asks Oriana.

"I think we can manage," says Miranda.

Oriana finishes her juice. She stands and places her hand on Miranda's shoulder, "You need to learn to take a joke Miri." She bends down and quickly kisses her sister on the cheek and walks out.

"You okay Miranda?" asks Arelia.

"Yes." She sighs. "For once I would like a straight answer out of her."

Arelia stands and walks behind the human to hug her. She nuzzles into her neck and kisses her on the cheek. "She loves you Miranda. She loves to tease you; I believe it is a way to show affection."

Miranda places her hand on one of Arelia's arm. "I know. I am just nervous about telling her I guess."

Arelia sits down next to her taking her hand into her own. "Why?"

"I am not sure really. I know she will be excited. I guess it's because of our discussions."

"About moving?" asks Arelia.

"Yes."

"Well we have plenty of time Miranda. And I know having our own home without your sister is important to you. So if that is what you want then we will start looking for homes."

"I know and I appreciate it, I do. I just like the way things are set up here and it would be so much easier if Ori just moved out." Miranda gives a sad smile.

"Do you think she would?"

"I think she would yes, but I don't think she would like it one bit."

"Well we do not have to decide right away we have time," says Arelia.

Miranda looks Arelia in the eyes and cups her cheek with her hand. "I love you," she leans in and kisses Arelia slowly and softly.

Arelia moves closer to Miranda, sitting on the edge of her chair. She wraps her arms around the human and pulls her close. After a minute they both break from the passionate kiss. "I love you too Miranda. Do you want me to bring dinner home?"

"No I will pick it up," says Miranda.

"Are you sure, it is no trouble."

Miranda thinks about it. "I will call you to tell you which restaurant to go to for the food. I have more work to do in the lab."

"More nanite work?"

"Yes, plus I need to give another dose to Shepard this week and I want to start increasing my dose."

"Do you think that is wise Miranda?"

"That is what I hope to find out today. I am running tests to try to help predict any ill effects that could occur if I do increase the dosage."

Arelia leans in close to kiss Miranda again, this time it is a shorter kiss. "I need to go to work. You call me and I will pick up the food."

"Thanks," says Miranda. "Have a good day."

"You too."

* * *

All eyes are on her. Liara can feel her heartbeat beating in her head and in her ears. She briefly wonders if anyone else can hear it. She pushes the thought away because she knows it is ridiculous. The students pile in the classroom. It is a slanted room where the students have to walk down stairs to find a seat. Liara is at the lowest part of the room. Liara notices that her students are comprised mostly of asari; there are a few Turians and even a few Human males in her class. She takes a deep breath in and out before introducing herself.

* * *

There is not a cloud in the sky and only a slight breeze to help with the heat. Shepard is pushing a two seated stroller with Raina and Mia safely inside. She had not expected the park to be so busy. Being home and going out during the day is new to the human. She figures this is one of many new adventures she will be having with her daughters.

"Hi Shepard!"

Shepard turns her head to see Dara walking toward her with Dava in her own stroller.

"Hi Dara."

"This place is busy. I saw an empty bench over there."

"Sounds good," says Shepard.

They settle on the bench, Shepard takes Raina and Mia out of the stroller. "You two remember Dava?"

They both look at the other asari. Raina walks up to her and smiles. Dava returns the smile; she and Mia are a bit shy.

"Swing Da Da?" asks Raina.

Shepard looks at the stroller and baby bag, Dara seems to know what she is thinking.

"It's okay to leave it here. No one will take it. I have been here a lot," says Dara.

"You sure?" Shepard thinks of her pistol in the baby bag. It is maybe a bit too overprotective, but she doesn't go anywhere without it. She slings the bag over her neck so the strap is diagonal across her chest, the bag hanging at her lower back. "I will just hang on to this." She takes the hands of both Raina and Mia and they start to walk toward the swings. Dara follows with Dava.

"So how was Liara this morning?" asks Dara.

"She was good. She was nervous, but I think once she starts talking everything will click for her."

"Click?"

"Ah yeah, things will come as second nature for her. Her nerves will disappear once she starts to talk."

Dara smiles and nods, she understands.

They reach the swings. There are swings for kids that can't hold themselves up on them, they just sit on it and they are surrounded at the waist by a safety harness. Shepard places Raina and Mia in a swing each and Dara does the same for Dava. They both push the kids from behind; Raina of course wants to go higher.

"So is Valya climbing the walls yet?" asks Shepard.

Dara looks at Shepard, "What do you mean?"

Shepard laughs. "I suspect with Valya filling in she is going nuts."

Dara looks at her confused.

"Is she growing impatient at doing the job she is currently doing?" Shepard forgets sometimes how asari can be hard to talk to since they are not all used to human expressions. She wonders what Dara must think of her saying such weird things.

"Oh!" Dara laughs. "Yes I do know she would prefer working with her commando unit. But she is learning a lot from Arelia."

"I bet. Arelia is great. I really enjoyed working with her. But I know how frustrating it is to want to do something other than what is asked of you. I appreciate her filling in."

"Has Jack made a decision?"

Shepard has been talking to Jack to take her position. Shepard feels with Jack's biotic abilities she would be perfect for the role, but the human biotic is not sure she wants to move to Thessia and leave her current teaching position.

"She is still thinking about it. I think the job itself may need to change in order for her to come here," says Shepard.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I suspect she is like Valya. She likes the action. She doesn't want a desk job. If the role can maybe be more action and less desk work she may agree to it, but changing the responsibilities of the role is not my call anymore."

They are silent for a moment while they turn their attention to their kids.

"Sand?" asks Raina over her shoulder at her father. Shepard stops her swing and lifts her out and sets her on the ground.

"Stay where I can see you," says Shepard.

Raina nods and smiles and starts to walk over to a sandbox where other small children are playing. Shepard is looking around for the first time and notices that most of the children are asari, there are a few Turians, but outside of that there are no other species. She continues to push Mia in her swing.

"I wonder if Valya could mention something to Arelia about that," says Dara. "Perhaps Arelia can make some changes. I mean if you think Jack would be the best fit."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, but it is up to Arelia. There are other humans that can do the role as is. I just thought with Jack's abilities she could teach the commandos a few tricks while learning some from them."

"That does sound good. I remember how good she was with Raina. Has she met Mia yet?"

"No she hasn't. The last time she could visit was before Mia was born. Liara and I were hoping to have a party soon to bring together all of our friends, but we have been too busy with my retirement ceremony and Liara's new job to plan anything. I am sure we will do something soon."

"I know what you mean. Time seems to fly by when you have kids. I don't know where it goes."

Shepard hears crying and both she and Dara look up. Raina is crying in the sandbox.

"I got her," says Dara as she moves close to Mia.

Shepard walks quickly to the sandbox. There is another older asari child standing over Raina holding what appears to be a plastic shovel. An asari parent is also approaching the children.

Shepard trying to keep her cool kneels down to talk to Raina, "What happened honey?"

Raina points to the asari child with the shovel.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Shepard asks again.

"I am so sorry." Shepard looks up to see what must be the asari parent. "What do you say?" She is looking at her own child.

Shepard doesn't say anything; she doesn't want to interrupt a teaching moment. Obviously the asari child did something to Raina.

"Sorry," says the asari child.

The asari parent grabs the child by the upper arm, "You say it like you mean it."

The child's lip starts to quiver. Raina stands and hugs Shepard around the neck. She doesn't like that the other child is scared. "Shh it's okay," says Shepard.

"I'm sorry. I should not have pushed you," the asari says.

Shepard keeps her cool. She had no idea Raina was pushed. "What do you say Raina."

Raina steps back from her father. She looks at the older asari child. "It okay." Raina moves towards the child and hugs her. Shepard was not expecting her to hug her but she doesn't stop it.

The asari child seems confused at first as does the parent, but they both smile at Raina. The asari child hugs her back.

The asari parent says, "I am so sorry. It will not happen again."

Shepard smiles and nods as the two asari walk off.

"You okay Raina?"

"Yes Da Da."

"Do you want to keep playing with the sand?"

Raina smiles enthusiastically.

"Do you mind if Mia and Dava join you?"

"Join join!" she says.

Shepard laughs. "Okay."

Shepard gets up to retrieve Mia. She along with Dara bring their kids to join Raina in the sand box.


	3. Chapter 3

If Shepard wasn't so worried about Mia having nightmares at the young age of one she probably would be thoroughly enjoying Liara's very detailed recap of her first day as a Professor at Thessia University. The family is sitting around the dinner table having dinner and Liara is just beaming. Shepard smiles at Liara every time the asari looks her way. She loves how happy Liara is, but she cannot stop the worry that is eating at her regarding Mia. She plans on talking to Liara tonight after the kids are down for bed.

"Elly, are you okay?" asks Liara.

Shepard has been caught staring at Liara. "Yes I'm fine Liara. I am just so happy you had such a good day. I knew you would do well."

"I think I am going to really enjoy this Elly. The students all seem so interested," says Liara.

"That's great Liara, why wouldn't they be." Shepard rises from her chair and starts to clear off the table.

Liara gets up to wash Raina and Mia's hands then lets them out of their highchairs. They both walk to the family room to play with their toys before bed time. Liara helps with clearing the table. She cannot help the smile on her face.

"It's great to see you so happy Liara."

"Thank you Elly. I am. I mean it feels nice to have people's attention when I am talking."

"It is a good feeling that's for sure," says Shepard.

Liara hugs Shepard from behind as she is at the sink rinsing the plates. "Thank you for this Elly."

Shepard turns in her arms to face her. "I didn't do anything Liara, this is all you. You deserve this."

Liara leans into Shepard pressing her body into her and kisses her long and slow. After a minute Shepard tries to compose herself.

"Nevertheless Elly I want to thank you. Thank you for taking care of the kids while I pursue this," says Liara.

Shepard pulls Liara close again and kisses her fully on her mouth her tongue exploring, she loves the taste of her bond mate. "Anything for you Liara, besides they are very lucky to have you."

Liara leans in again to kiss her but Shepard quickly turns around.

"Elly?" Liara playfully slaps her shoulder.

Flinching a little Shepard says, "We need to get this done."

Liara playfully slaps Shepard's behind then helps clean up the kitchen.

Both play with Raina and Mia until it is bed time. Shepard scoops up Mia while Liara takes Raina into her arms. They both take turns on the changing table to change diapers then get pajamas on each child.

"Sleep well my little blue beauties," says Shepard. She kisses Mia then Raina on the forehead. Liara does the same. They both leave the room leaving the door slightly ajar.

Liara hugs Shepard again as they walk, Shepard knows what is on Liara's mind. "Hey, I need to talk to you about something," says Shepard as she starts turning off the lights in the house.

Liara sensed something was on Shepard's mind through dinner and now she knows her instincts are right. Liara helps with the lights then enters the bedroom closing the door so the kids cannot over hear.

"What is it?" asks Liara.

"Mia has been having nightmares," says Shepard. There is concern in her tone.

"Raina had nightmares at her age."

"This is different."

"How?"

"I asked Raina this morning about Mia. You know how perceptive Raina is." Shepard starts to pace while Liara watches from the edge of the bed she is sitting on. "Raina said she talked to Mia and that she is okay now."

Liara is confused. "I am not sure what the problem is."

"I asked Raina what they talked about and she said war."

"War?"

"Yes she said your war Da Da."

"Oh my," says Liara as she raises a hand to her mouth.

"Have you started melding with Raina yet?"

"We have only done a few very shallow melds. I have only shared a few memories of her grandmother, why?"

"Do you think maybe she picked up something about the reapers?"

"No I do not." Liara crosses her arms.

Shepard stops her pacing. "I am not trying to find blame here Liara, I was just…."

"…..it is not possible Elly. I am very careful."

Holding her hands up Shepard says, "Okay, I was just wondering." Shepard resumes her pacing. "Do you think Raina is somehow melding with Mia?"

"No."

"Why? I mean how can you be so sure?" asks Shepard.

Liara stands and places her hand on Shepard's shoulder. "Because I know Elly."

Shepard lets out a sigh. "Where do you think Mia heard about the reapers?"

"I am not sure."

Shepard starts to pace again while Liara sits again. Shepard is trying to figure out how Mia was exposed to the reapers or if Raina was exposed and talked to Mia about it. Shepard stops suddenly her mouth gaping open.

"What is it?" asks Liara.

"The ceremony." Shepard looks at Liara. "My retirement ceremony."

Recognition flashes across Liara's face.

"There were pictures in the auditorium of the reapers and the destruction they caused, how could I be so stupid!"

"Elly?"

"No. Who does that Liara? I exposed both our children to the worst thing this galaxy has ever seen, no wonder she is having nightmares, it's a miracle Raina is not having them too." Shepard has her hands in her hair; she cannot believe she thought bringing the kids to her ceremony was a good idea.

Liara slowly approaches and hugs Shepard from behind, "This is not your fault Elly."

"How can you say that?"

Liara turns Shepard in her arms so she can look her in the eye. "Because it is not. You did not put up those pictures; you did not have control over what they showed in their presentation."

Shepard steps out of the hug and walks past Liara. "I should have known better Liara. I should never have allowed the kids to come."

"The kids had a great time Elly. They loved the museum and they loved the travel and the hotel. This will pass Elly it will, you will see."

Liara crosses the room again when she sees tears form in Elly's eyes. "Elly don't cry it isn't your fault."

Shepard holds her tight. "It is my fault don't you see Liara. It is."

Liara leans back to look at her. "You stop that right now. It is not your fault. I wanted them to come along as well. I didn't even think anything of it when I was watching the presentation. The kids were asleep for most of it."

"I never wanted to cause them pain Liara and I have only one year into Mia's life."

"We both allowed this Elly, but again it is not our fault what they had in the presentation. There is no use beating yourself up over this. Mia will be fine."

Shepard holds Liara tight again as her tears start to slow down. "I'm sorry Liara. I just wanted them with us. I wanted you with me."

"Shhh we wanted to be with you Elly."

After a minute Liara says, "I have a suggestion."

Shepard leans back to look at Liara, "What?"

"I will do a short meld with Mia to let her know that the reapers are dead and that she has nothing to fear okay?"

"Is she too young?"

"I know what I am doing Elly."

"No no it's not that Liara. I know you know what you are doing, I didn't mean…." she stops talking. She looks away from Liara.

Liara reaches up and cups Shepard's cheek with her hand, "It will be alright Elly, I promise."

Shepard places her forehead on Liara's as they remain in each other's arms.

* * *

The table is set and the food is ready. Miranda and Arelia are telling Oriana tonight that they are expecting a baby. The only problem is the human sister is not home yet like she said she would be.

"Do you want to call her?" asks Arelia. She and Miranda are sitting at the dining room table.

"Why bother."

"Miranda?"

"I'm serious Arelia. If she can't make one evening then just forget it. We should just start eating." Miranda grabs a platter to dish some food for her when they hear Oriana enter the home.

Oriana rushes toward the table, "Sorry sorry, I got held up. I am so sorry I am late."

Arelia is the first to speak because she knows how upset Miranda is. "It's okay Oriana."

Oriana smiles at Arelia which quickly fades when she sees Miranda's face. "Sorry Miri. Let me get cleaned up and I will be right back. It smells delicious."

Oriana quickly leaves the room.

Arelia stands and walks over to Miranda and kisses her on the cheek.

"What is that for?" asks Miranda.

"I know you are upset because she is late. But she _is_ here Miranda. She loves you."

"I know that."

"Well it seemed like you needed a reminder." Arelia kisses her again and moves back to her chair.

Oriana joins them and quickly sits, "I am so sorry. I hope you were not waiting long." Oriana looks at Miranda.

Miranda looks at Arelia who is smiling at her then back at Oriana. "We were just starting."

"Oh good," says Oriana. She places her hand on Miranda's "I am sorry Miranda."

Miranda shrugs. "It's okay. You are here now." Miranda passes the platter to Oriana after taking some food for herself. She gives her sister a smile.

"Did you have a good day Oriana?" asks Arelia. She is trying to ease the tension she knows Miranda is trying to brush off.

"I did actually yes. We are making good progress. I cannot believe it has been over a year since I have started on this project. I am really enjoying it," says Oriana. "Hmm this is wonderful."

"We got it from the pasta place Shepard likes," says Miranda.

"We have gone there in person right? I can never remember," says Oriana.

"I swear Ori you would forget your head if it weren't attached," says Miranda.

Arelia is not sure what the expression means she is just happy to see Miranda finally relax. The banter between sisters usually does the trick.

With the meal gone, Arelia grabs dessert. It is a silky smooth ice cream.

"So Ori, we have something to tell you," says Miranda.

Oriana is closing her eyes as she savors her first bite of ice cream.

"Ori?"

"Sorry what?"

Miranda smiles at her sister. "We have something to tell you," says Miranda.

Oriana looks between her sister and Arelia. She narrows her eyes. "Are you two going on a second honeymoon already?"

Arelia smiles, she likes the idea. "No Oriana."

"This is serious Ori," says Miranda. Arelia squeezes Miranda's hand under the table. It's a sign to calm down.

"Okay sorry." Oriana sees how serious her sister is. "What is it?"

Miranda takes a deep breath in and out. "We are having a baby."

Oriana looks at her sister for a few seconds. It takes that long for what her sister told her to register. Her eyes grow big and her mouth opens and she lets out a very loud scream. She jumps up out of her chair which topples over behind her and she runs to the other side of the table to hug both of them. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Are you really, really?"

Miranda stands to give her sister a proper hug and Oriana starts to jump up and down.

Oriana grabs Arelia's hands to join her. The asari complies and jumps up and down in small hops with her sister-in-law.

"I can't believe it! I am so so so happy for you" She hugs Arelia hard almost making the asari lose her balance entirely.

Miranda is laughing which is not a common occurrence. Oriana moves to her sister again and gives her a hug then pulls in Arelia for a group hug. "I am so happy for you two."

After catching her breath and calming down Oriana steps back from the couple. "How long?"

Arelia nods to Miranda who says "Last night."

Oriana has tears in her eyes and she slowly approaches Miranda. She opens her arms again and hugs her "I am so happy your dream came true Miri." It is a whisper, only Miranda hears it.

Miranda starts to tear up. She holds her sister tight. Arelia places her hand on Miranda's arm that is around Oriana.

Miranda looks at the asari who mouths "I love you." Miranda mouths it back and holds Arelia's hand not letting go of her sister.

* * *

Breakfast at the Shepard/T'Soni household was very uneventful. Mia did not have a nightmare. Raina confirmed it when Shepard pulled her to the side to ask her. Relieved Shepard was able to relax and enjoy breakfast with Liara and kids before Liara had to leave for work.

"Have a great day Liara," say Shepard.

"Bye bye Ma Ma," says Raina.

Mia smiles and waves at her mother while holding onto Raina's hand. Liara kisses each one as if on an assembly line. "I will see you all tonight, you be good for your father."

Both kids nod.

Shepard hugs Liara tight and kisses her deeply before letting the asari go.

"What was that for?" says Liara. "Not that I am complaining."

"I love you Liara. I don't want you to ever forget that."

Liara gives Shepard a peck on the cheek, "I love you too." She walks out to her sky car to go to work.

Shepard turns to Raina and Mia. "Who wants to wrestle?"

Raina jumps up and down and squeals. Mia mimics her sister as best she can. Her jumping causes her to fall back on her bottom.

"Opps," says Shepard. She scoops Mia up and plants a kiss on her tummy which produces the best sound in the world, a laugh. She heads toward the family room. Raina is not far behind "Wesstle" she says.

Shepard sets Mia down on the floor. "Help pick up?" Shepard says as she holds a toy in front of Mia.

Raina is busy picking up her toys. Mia just puts the toy Shepard handed to her in her own mouth. Shepard notices and gently takes it from her, "No no honey. Dangerous."

Mia has heard the word before and she knows to listen. Shepard and Raina finish cleaning up.

Raina is across from her father while Mia is to the side. "Wesstle wesstle!"

Shepard gets on her hands and knees and slowly lifts a hand and slams it on the floor so it makes a thud noise.

Raina squeals and runs toward her father full force. Shepard quickly scoots up onto her knees and grabs Raina as she runs in. Mia is not as fast but with a big smile on her face she walks as fast as she can toward Shepard. Raina is wiggling in one arm while Shepard grabs Mia with the other. She places them both on their back making a roar noise. Both kids squeal and laugh.

* * *

Liara is in her office. On her second day she is hoping for a student to come by so she can be of assistance. Only faculty members stopped by to introduce themselves yesterday. She is quite fond of all of them. Every professor in her department is an asari which is not uncommon seeing as Thessia is the home world for the asari.

Liara is reading over her notes for tomorrow's lecture when she hears a knock on her doorframe. She keeps her office door open during office hours.

"Dr. T'Soni?"

"Yes?" Liara looks up from her notes.

It is a human male; Liara is not sure how old. "I was wondering if I could ask you a question about the archeology course."

"Of course." Liara stands trying to hide her excitement. "Please sit." 'It's…"

"Jordan ma'am, Jordan Brown."

"Yes of course Jordan. It is nice to meet you. What can I do for you?" Liara sits behind her desk after Jordan sits.

Liara notices that Jordan seems uncomfortable. He doesn't say a word, his eyes are down.

"You said you had a question about archeology?"

He looks up at her, "Oh yes. I was wondering when our assignment is due I forgot."

Liara was hoping for a more meaningful question but at least she is helping her very first student.

"It is due next Monday."

"That's right thanks Dr. T'Soni. I am not usually this scatterbrained."

Liara looks at him with furrowed brows "Scatterbrained?"

"Yeah." He sees he has confused his Professor. "It means I am not thinking clearly. Like my thoughts are all over the place, they are scattered. You get it?"

"Yes." Liara smiles. "I understand."

"Sorry about that. I forget that I am surrounded by asari sometimes and the things I say don't always make sense to you."

"Humans do tend to say the oddest things."

"I guess." Jordan stands up from the chair. "Well thanks for the reminder Dr. T'Soni. I really like the class so far. I mean I know we are only two days into it, but I like it."

Liara stands, "Thank you Jordan. If you are in need of further assistance please feel free to come by."

Jordan smiles. Liara swears he is blushing. She has seen the same coloring of cheeks on Shepard and Ashley but never on a human male. She makes a mental note to ask Shepard later.

"Thanks," he says then leaves her office.

Liara can't help but feel good because she was helpful. It was a small task of course and anyone could have helped him, but she is happy that it was her. She checks the time. She has a few more hours before leaving so she returns to reading over her notes for tomorrow's lectures.

* * *

Playing has worn out Shepard. Mia is asleep in her crib. Raina however did not go down for a nap so instead of fighting her Shepard allowed her to stay up with her after lunch. They are both relaxing on the couch.

"Tired Raina?" asks Shepard.

Raina shakes her head from side to side.

"Any bad dreams last night?"

Raina sits back from cuddling with her father, "No."

"And Mia?" Shepard strokes her crest.

"No."

"Can you tell me where you learned about Da Da's war?"

Never losing eye contact Raina says "tirement."

Shepard knows she means her retirement ceremony.

"Did it scare you to see those things?" asks Shepard.

Raina scrunches her little blue face, "No."

"No?"

Raina smiles "No."

"Why?"

"You and Ma Ma kill."

Shepard cannot help but smile but she stops herself before her smile gets too big. "That's right. Me and Ma Ma and lots of others."

"Yep!"

"Do you talk to Mia about them Raina?"

Raina's smile disappears. Her lip starts to quiver.

"Hey honey its okay." Shepard hoists her on her lap. "I am not mad."

"My fault," says Raina.

"What is your fault?"

"I made story."

"What do you mean?"

"Talk at night about monters."

"You talk at night with your sister about the monsters?"

Raina nods her head up and down her lip starts to quiver again.

Shepard hugs her. "Can you do me a favor Raina?"

The child pulls back to look at her father. She nods her head up and down, lip still quivering.

"First of all, it is not your fault okay?"

Raina nods.

"Second, can you stop talking to your sister about monsters please? She is a little young to hear stories like that okay?"

"Da Da mad?" asks Raina.

"No honey I'm not mad. Do you understand about not talking to her about monsters?"

"Yes Da Da." Raina gives her best salute.

Shepard smiles and hugs Raina close. "Good and thank you honey. You ready for nap?"

Raina pulls out of the hug and shakes her head back and forth quickly.

"Well I sure am. You want to cuddle with me?"

"Cuddle!"

Shepard settles into the couch lying on her back. She pulls Raina close to her wrapping an arm around her so she doesn't fall off. It doesn't take them long, they both fall fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hello all. Sorry for the delay I have not been feeling well so it has been hard to write. My regular updating may decrease a bit. I am going to try for three to four chapters a week instead of six due to an upcoming class. There may be times that it is less so just FYI. Thanks again to all that review, send me PMs, favorite and follow me. It means a lot._

* * *

Liara's lectures went well today. A few weeks have gone by and Liara is starting to have more students visit during her office hours. One student in particular seems to be acting a little odd. Jordan Brown is a human male student that visited Dr. T'Soni on the second day of class, but lately in class Liara has noticed that he is not really participating like he used to. She requested he come see her in her office today and is waiting for him now.

The Professor is reading over student papers. She likes reading their work and grading them, offering suggestions on how to improve or what to look for regarding archeological technique. She hears a soft rap at her door. When she looks up she sees Jordan Brown. He looks shy and very reserved, his head is down.

"Hello Jordan please come in and have a seat," says Liara.

Jordan keeping his head down sits as directed.

"I wanted to speak with you because you seem distracted lately, is everything okay?"

His head is still down, he shrugs his shoulders.

"Jordan you can talk to me. Anything you say to me I will keep in confidence."

Jordan stirs a little in the chair, Liara knows he is uncomfortable.

"Jordan can you please look at me?"

Silence.

"Jordan Brown you look at me please." Liara hardens her tone.

Jordan lifts his head to reveal a black eye and a bruised cheek.

Surprised Liara almost gasps out loud. "Can you tell me what happened?"

He moves his head down again and shrugs his shoulders.

"Did you get into a fight with someone Jordan?"

He lifts his head; the look on his face is very defensive. "No."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I can't. Can I go now?"

"I would like to help you…."

"….look you can't alright. Can I go?"

Liara is not sure what to do. "Y-Yes of course Jordan."

Before she can offer any comforting words or offers of assistance he is up and out of the chair and out of her office.

* * *

Shepard and family are over at Miranda's and Arelia's estate for dinner. Valya and Dara are also present all of the kids having fun in the family room. Shepard and Miranda excused themselves for Shepard's last nanite treatment.

"So this is the end eh?" ask Shepard.

"Yes. I probably could have gone faster but I figured a smaller dose over a long period of time was the safest," says Miranda.

"Oh I'm not complaining it's not like I am going to miss the needles." Shepard smiles. "Have you started your own injections yet?"

"I have."

"And?"

"And what Shepard?" Miranda prepares the syringe.

Rolling her eyes, "And is it going alright?"

"Yes why wouldn't it."

Shepard lets out a sigh as Miranda prepares Shepard's upper arm for the injection.

"You have been feeling well then?" asks Miranda.

"Yep, never better."

Miranda pushes the needle in then the plunger on the syringe. She wipes at the injection site when the needle is out. "Done."

Shepard gets off the med bed.

"Shepard."

"Yeah?"

"I have been meaning to talk to you about your scars. You know the ones you asked me about."

It has been over two years since Shepard asked Miranda about getting her scars from her torture removed. She had forgotten about it, though still hates her torso when she looks in the mirror. She has grown accustomed to not looking at them.

"What about them?" asks Shepard.

"Do you still want me to try to remove them?

"I didn't really like your choices before Miranda, has something changed?"

"Well it doesn't have to be so invasive. I could work on a very small dose of nanites and program them to eat away the scar tissue."

Shepard scrunches her nose. "That sounds disgusting."

"Well the pain I think would be very minimal. It would take a long time of course because I would keep the dosage low unless you wanted me to raise it."

"I don't think so Miranda. I don't want to have a negative reaction."

"That is highly unlikely Shepard."

"Still. With my being home with the kids during the day I would hate to have something happen and they see me collapse or something."

"Again Shepard that …."

"….no thanks Miranda. I appreciate your concern and maybe I will take you up on it in a few years or so. But not now. I am not chancing it. Okay?"

"Okay."

They leave Miranda's lab to join the others as dinner will be ready soon.

"So what's the occasion for this dinner?" asks Shepard.

"You'll see."

Shepard notices a smile on Miranda's face and wonders what the human woman is up to.

"Da Da!" says Raina as she sees her father enter the large family room. All sorts of toys are strewn along the floor; Mia and Dava are having fun playing together. Some of the parents are sitting on the floor while others are sitting on a couch.

"Hey my little blue beauty," says Shepard as she lifts Raina into her arms. "Are you having fun?"

Raina's big green eyes are wide and excited as she nods her head up and down. Shepard walks to Liara and gives her a quick kiss on her check. She has noticed the asari is a little quiet tonight but has not said anything. She sits Raina down and joins the kids on the floor.

"How are you Shepard?" asks Valya.

"I'm good Valya. You?"

"Good."

Shepard smiles. "I heard a little more about your replacement Valya. Shepard sees Arelia come close to hear as well.

"Really what is it?" asks Valya.

"Well I don't think Jack is going to do it. But I did hear from Commander Williams that she may have someone in mind for the position. She just has to work out some details."

"What happened to Jack?" asks Arelia.

"She is really enjoying what she is doing now and doesn't want to give that up. I think she really feels a part of something and doesn't want to lose that."

"Did Commander Williams indicate to you which person she had in mind?"

"No not really. The Alliance will find someone soon I imagine. Besides Arelia I suspect you should be hearing something from them in a few days."

"Well no offense Arelia but I can't wait," says Valya.

Arelia is standing by a sitting Valya and she puts her hand on the fellow asari's shoulder. "I understand Valya."

"Dinner is ready everyone," says Miranda.

Everyone including the children make their way to the dining room.

Each child is placed in their portable highchairs by the table while the adults sit down for a catered meal.

About half way into dinner Miranda cannot contain her excitement any longer. She and Arelia exchange glances and Miranda stands to get everyone's attention. "Everyone?"

Everyone stops what they are doing to look at Miranda who is at the head of the long dining room table. Shepard takes Liara's hand under the table and gives it a slight squeeze. They exchange glances but Liara does not really give Shepard a smile. She knows something is bothering the asari.

"Arelia and I have some news we want to share with you."

Arelia stands and places her arm around Miranda while Miranda continues. "We are pregnant."

"That's fantastic!" Dara says as she is quickly out of her chair hugging Miranda and Arelia. Valya soon follows.

Shepard suspected the news. She looks at Liara who is standing but not looking at her. Shepard stands and waits for her turn to hug the happy couple.

"Congratulations you two," says Shepard. "So we are going to have quite the play dates. Soon we will have enough for our own commando unit."

"Nice one Shepard," says Valya as she bumps her shoulder.

Liara gives the couple a hug and a smile but that's it. She returns to her seat to finish her meal.

The rest of the meal everyone talked about possible baby names, play dates, the future. Miranda and Arelia plan to remain at the estate for now. Oriana and her sister still have to discuss if anyone is going to move out or not, so there are still decisions to be made.

After dinner the adults had fun playing with Raina, Mia and Dava. The laughter in the home was infectious. The evening went by too fast and soon everyone was heading home.

"Congratulations again I am so happy for you," says Liara as she is at the front door.

"You okay Liara you seem a bit distracted?" asks Arelia.

"Yes thank you. I just have something on my mind is all. I hope I did not ruin your evening."

"Of course not, is everything okay?"

"I'm sure it will be yes thank you Arelia and again congratulations." Liara hugs her again.

"Thank you Liara, you take care of yourself and thank you for coming."

"My pleasure"

* * *

The kids are snuggled in bed fast asleep. Shepard is getting into her pajamas while Liara is reading a data pad in bed.

"Are you going to talk to me Liara?" asks Shepard.

"About what Elly?"

"About what is bothering you? You were distant all evening. What's going on?" Shepard slips into bed sitting next to her bondmate.

Liara sets down her data pad. "I have a student who I think may be in trouble."

"What do you mean?" asks Shepard.

"Well this boy…"

"…wait a minute. Is this that Brown kid again?"

"Yes but…"

"….I gotta say Liara I think he is a little too obsessed with you if you get my drift."

"Get my drift?" asks Liara.

"Understand my meaning. I think he must have a thing for you."

"I highly doubt that Elly and besides…"

"…I wouldn't underestimate him Liara…"

"Elly will you please stop interrupting me." Liara gets out of bed.

"Sorry, I'm sorry Liara."

Liara starts to pace.

"What is it?" asks Shepard.

"He has not been himself lately and I asked him after class to come to my office. He seems distant and wouldn't look me in the eye at all. Then he shows up at my office and he keeps his head down. I told him to look at me and he had a black eye and bruised cheek."

"And you think what?"

"Well I wonder if someone is beating the poor boy."

"Liara come back to bed."

Liara stops her pacing her hands are on her hips. "Did you not hear what I said?"

"Yes Liara but I think that is a bit of a stretch don't you think? I mean he is an adult. Do you really think he is getting beaten?"

"Don't you?"

"No I don't. He probably got into a fight with someone and is keeping a low profile."

"Low profile?" asks Liara as she makes her way back to bed.

"Ah staying under the radar, trying not to draw attention to him. He is probably embarrassed."

"You really think that could be it?"

"Well I can't be 100% sure but I think that is a more likely scenario than being beaten. I mean I find it hard to believe I guess."

"Well I do not like it. He seemed so excited to be in my class and now he is aloof. He said he wasn't in a fight. I don't like the extreme behavior change in him. I think something is going on."

Shepard puts her arm around Liara. "I am not sure you can do anything about it Liara. He is an adult."

"He may need help Elly. Perhaps he is too afraid to ask for it. I don't know what to do."

"I'm not sure there is anything you can do Liara. Maybe just watch him I guess, let him know you are there for him if he needs to talk. But you need to be careful Liara."

"What do you mean?"

"He may have a thing for you."

"Elly I am fully capable of taking care of myself."

Shepard lifts her hand under Liara's chin so the asari will look at her. "I know that Liara. I know that. I just want you to be careful. Have you told anyone else about this?"

"Like who?"

"I don't know another professor?" asks Shepard.

"No. Do you think I should?"

"Well are there professors you have met that you can trust? Or is there a policy of some sort where you have to report anything?"

"Oh Goddess I didn't even think of that."

Shepard wraps both arms around Liara, "Maybe just look into it tomorrow. I am sure he just got in a fight with someone and nothing worse is going on. I mean it's not like you can go to his house or anything." Shepard regretted saying it the moment it left her lips.

Liara is silent as she turns off the lights and settles down into bed cuddling Shepard.

"Liara?"

"Hmm?"

"Please don't get any funny ideas of going to his house."

"I won't."

Shepard is not convinced she ducks her head to look at the asari. "I want you to promise me Liara that you will not go to his house."

"Elly."

"You promise me Liara I mean it. I know you are worried but that is not a good idea."

Liara looks away.

"Liara?"

"I don't think I can Elly."

Sighing heavily Shepard persists. "You can't go to his house Liara you just can't. It is not appropriate. And it could be dangerous."

Liara is silent.

Shepard could just kick herself for saying such a thing. She gets out of bed.

"Where are you going?" asks Liara.

"I want you to promise me Liara I am not kidding around. You cannot go to that man's house."

"Oh he is a man now is he?"

"Look, I know you want to help him but he may not need help and he may not want your help. You cannot force help on people Liara you just can't."

"Elly calm down."

Shepard is pacing. "No no you need to promise me. Or at least let me help you, go with you or something. I don't like this one bit Liara you are getting too involved with him."

Liara sits up in bed "Excuse me?" She crosses her arms.

Shepard stops her pacing. "I mean it Liara. Your students are just that students. You are not their councilor or their mother. You are there to teach and that's it."

"You do not need to tell me MY job Elly."

"Well apparently I do since now you have it in your head to go visit the guy."

"I didn't say I would."

"But you didn't say you wouldn't either."

Liara is quiet she won't look at Shepard.

Shepard just shakes her head and leaves the bedroom.

* * *

The next day Liara is in a hurry to get to the University. She is hoping to offer support to Jordan. As the students file in for her archeology class she notices that he is not there. Thinking that perhaps he is running late Liara begins her lecture for the day. By the end of the class he did not show up. Concerned Liara thought about what Shepard said regarding asking a fellow Professor.

"Excuse me Professor?"

"Hello Dr. T'Soni please come in."

Liara enters and sits. "Please call me Liara."

"Then I insist you call me Nima. How are you enjoying teaching?"

"I like it very much thank you," says Liara.

"What can I do for you Liara?"

"I have a student in one of my classes, a human male named Jordan Brown. I am concerned about him."

"Go on."

"He came to my office a few days ago with bruises on his face and he was not in class today. I am wondering if I am supposed to do anything about it."

"Hmm where do you think he got these bruises?"

"I am not sure."

"Well there is really nothing you can do Liara. We deal with adults here so we do not need to inform the authorities."

"I see."

Nima looks at Liara she sees the concern on her face. "I am sure there is a simple explanation. And as far as him not being in class today, it is not the first time students have missed class."

"So I am supposed to do nothing then?"

"What would you do Liara? I am sure it is very disconcerting but it may be nothing. All you can do is wait and see. If he continues to miss class you report him and follow protocol."

Liara doesn't like the advice but there is little she can do. "I understand. I am sorry to bother you." Liara stands to leave.

"Liara please try to understand. We deal with thousands of students each year. They live their own lives. Many times students just drop out and we never see them again. He may just be embarrassed because he lost a bar fight or something."

Liara smiles remembering that Shepard said the same thing.

"I don't want to impose," says Nima.

Liara nods her head slightly.

"Since he is a human have you asked Captain Shepard about it. Perhaps she has insight that we do not."

"Yes I did speak to her about it last night. She mentioned the same thing you did about him possibly being in a fight and is embarrassed."

"Well I suspect she has far more knowledge in human behavior than we do Liara. Another option you have right now is checking with admissions to see if perhaps he dropped your class."

"Dropped?" Liara never thought of that.

"Yes he could have dropped your class. Student change their minds all of the time," says Nima.

"Yes I will check with them. Thank you Nima."

"Anytime Liara."

* * *

Shepard is home with the kids they are playing quietly in the family room. Shepard's omni-tool lights up it is Commander Ashley Williams.

"Kids I will be in the other room if you need me," says Shepard as she walks into the secure room keeping the door open. "Hi Ash."

"Hey Skipper how are ya?"

"I'm good how are you doing?"

"Good thanks. So I have news."

"About the position?"

"Yes and something else," says Ashley.

Shepard can see the smile on her face. "What's going on Ash?"

"You remember Mark Curtis right?"

"Curtis of course, he is part of your main ground team right?"

"Yes that's right. He was recently injured on a mission and is recovering. He has requested consideration for the position on Thessia. He can no longer fight in the field."

"That's terrible Ash. I mean that he can't…well you know."

"I know. He seems fine with it. Sometimes you just need to step away after being shot at for so long; I know I don't have to tell you that."

"No you don't."

"Anyway, his recovery has been great and Thessia medical has a wonderful rehabilitation program where he can continue his therapy. I submitted his name to Hackett and he agrees with the recommendation."

"That's great Ash; I know Valya will be happy. She prefers action over desk work."

"Don't we all."

They both laugh a little.

"The plan is for him to start in two weeks," says Ashley.

"How bad is he Ash, can he walk?" Curtis has been with Ashley for years. He was part of the team that found Shepard in the warehouse where she was tortured and he was part of the ground teams when they were infiltrating Cerberus locations on Earth.

"Oh yeah he can walk Shepard. He has some nerve damage in his left leg that makes him unable to fight in the field. He is looking forward to a change."

"Well that's great. We will have him over for dinner when he arrives. It will be good to see him again."

"Good. I will be calling Arelia next, but I wanted to give you a heads up."

"I appreciate it Ash. You said you had something else to tell me?"

Shepard sees the big grin on Ashley.

"Tyler and I are engaged."

"That's fantastic Ashley!" Tyler Ross is an engineer Ashley met during the clean up after the reaper war. They have been seeing each other for two years now.

"Thank Shepard I can't believe it. He is just so…so wonderful."

"So when's the big day?"

"Two months. I would love it if you and Liara could come. The invitation should be arriving soon."

"I will check with her. You know she has started teaching now," says Shepard.

"That's right! How is that going?"

"She really loves it. I hopes she can come Ash, but if not I will for sure be there. I wouldn't miss it. I am so happy for you."

"Thanks Skipper. Hey I gotta get going. It will be good to see you again."

"It will. Congratulations again Ash, I will talk to you later."


	5. Chapter 5

Love is something people search for all of their lives and once it is found no one wants to let it go. There is an Earth saying that it is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all. Jordan Brown is not sure this is at all true but he is in a situation he cannot get out of. He is desperately in love but the person he loves is out of control and he doesn't know what to do about it.

Jordan moved to Thessia when he heard that Dr. Liara T'Soni was going to become a Professor at Thessia University, though it wasn't the only reason. It isn't because the asari was gorgeous, though she is incredibly gorgeous. He didn't have grandiose ideas of winning her heart away from the great Captain Shepard. No, he wanted to come to Thessia to learn from the best. He just wished his asari girlfriend understood.

In his first long term relationship Jordan has been in love with Rajanni for five years now. He met the asari on the Citadel when he was living with his parents. They met in school. He always thought asari were beautiful but Rajanni swept him off his feet even though he always thought he would do the sweeping. They spent as much time together as possible. They studied together, ate together, watched vids together and made love. It was Jordan's first time. He felt incredibly lucky to be in love with his first. He has heard so many stories from his friends that their first time was horrible or didn't mean anything. Often times he felt too emotional about it, but he was very happy that his first time was with someone he loved.

When the reapers invaded he was separated from Rajanni. Her family fled from the Citadel. Her father thought going to Earth would be the safest place because the Alliance seemed to be spearheading the war. They had heard about Captain Shepard, Commander at the time, and her efforts to unite the galaxy. He was right sort of. Rajanni survived but her parents did not. For months Jordan had no idea if she was alive or not. When the mass relays were finally fixed after the war he found her. He isn't sure if it was a fluke or pure coincidence but he found her and that was all that mattered.

Since she lost her parents and Jordan did not lose any of his family, which consists of two parents and a younger sister, he felt for her and tried to help her. They lived in New York on Earth for awhile but the constant reminder of the place where her parents died became too much a burden for her. She didn't leave the house and she fell into a deep depression.

Jordan asked his parents for help and they mentioned that Thessia may be a good place to start over. Being the home world of the asari and Rajanni's birthplace he was excited to move there. He thought it would do the asari good. Hearing that Dr. Liara T'Soni was going to start teaching was icing on the cake. They have been living on the planet for a few months now.

Jordan made the mistake of being excited about starting his studies and he was extra excited for his archeology class. He came home one night with dinner. Rajanni was not in the best of moods. He knew better than to be over happy when she was so down but he couldn't help it. He had finished his first assignment for his archeology class and he was talking about how much he enjoyed it. Rajanni of course thought he liked the class because of Professor T'Soni. He had never seen her so angry before. The medications she is on do not seem to be helping. She had never been violent with him before but she was out of control. She hit him landing a few good blows to his face. He was happy that Professor T'Soni didn't get a look at his chest, he had a few whelps. He knows Rajanni didn't mean to hurt him, but he also knows they cannot go on like this too much longer. The asari is not able to work or pursue any interests. She has no interests. She is rarely happy and he is at his wits end on what to do about it.

* * *

Shepard is home preparing dinner for her family. Liara is not home yet. The kids are playing quietly in the family room. Shepard checks her omni-tool and sees that there is a message. She never heard the thing ring so she wonders who called. Checking her message it is from Liara. She said she was going to be late but didn't say why.

Shepard and Liara fought last night about the asari's student Jordan Brown. Shepard slept on the couch when Liara did not promise her to stay away from him. She told Liara that she could not go to the man's house and of course she is afraid that that is exactly what Liara is doing right now. The reason for her being late is because she is obsessed with this student and when Liara gets obsessed about something she doesn't let it go. Her thoughts turn to Kane, the man who was responsible for her kidnapping. Liara tracked him down and put herself and their unborn child, Raina, at the time in jeopardy. Shepard forced Liara to see her obsession and Shepard ended up murdering Kane while he was tied up and sedated. She doesn't like to think of him but the fact that she murdered him is something she will never forget.

Leaving the sauce to simmer on the stove, Shepard enters the secure room after checking on the kids. She is looking up anything that will help her find out where Liara is. She is trying to detect any searches Liara may have conducted. It didn't take long. There is an address for one Jordan Brown and it is about thirty minutes away. Shepard puts the address in her omni-tool and leaves the secure room. She knows she cannot leave the kids so she will have to wait and see when Liara gets home. She hopes Liara will see reason.

* * *

She knew it was not the best idea in the world but Jordan Brown is a man Liara is concerned about. She thought about what Shepard said that perhaps he is obsessed with her, but she just didn't feel it. Liara thinks something else is going on. She is on her way to the student's home now.

Liara checked with admissions and knows that he did not drop her class. After seeing his bruises and the fact that he was so defensive when Liara asked if he was in a fight leads Liara to believe something else is going on. She does not exactly have a plan; she just wants to see what she can see. She left Shepard a message. She programmed Shepard's omni-tool to not ring when she entered a certain code. When Liara called her she did not want to hear about how she should not check up on her student so she left the message knowing Shepard would not answer.

She is not happy that she and Shepard fought. They barely spoke this morning over breakfast. It is an issue neither one can agree on. So Liara left her a message knowing Shepard would eventually pick it up so as not to worry. Liara knew she would get into it with Shepard when she did eventually return home but right now her focus is on Jordan and his well being. There is something about the student that she cannot let go of.

From her sky car Liara finds the small home of Jordan Brown. She parks a ways away and decides to walk, it is a nice evening after all. She hopes he does not spot her because she does not exactly have a cover story as why she is so out of her way, Jordan's home is in the opposite direction of her own. She figures if he is out that she can just say she was worried about him, but still she hopes she is not spotted.

She reaches the home and sees lights on inside. Looking around the nice neighborhood she doesn't see anyone on the street or sidewalk. She takes a chance and walks toward the side of the home to peer inside. Butterflies are jumping in her stomach as she approaches. She looks left and right again as she does not want anyone to see her. She can hear it now, Dr. Liara T'Soni bondmate to the savior of the galaxy found peering into student's home. She quickly moves to the side of the home and takes a look inside. She cannot see anything out of the ordinary; the window is in the kitchen over the main sink. She ducks back to the side of the house when she sees movement out of the corner of her eye. Her heart is beating fast. She looks left and right again to see if anyone is on the sidewalk. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly she gathers courage to peer in the window once more. She sees Jordan. He seems to be setting the table for two. When he turns toward the window Liara ducks back against the side of the house. She is nervous that she will be spotted and thinking that this was a very stupid idea in the first place Liara leaves quickly and walks away back to her sky car.

Driving home Liara is not sure what she was hoping to gain by visiting the Brown home. But she did learn that he does not live alone since he was setting the table for two. She hoped she could learn more but realized that her approach was not the best. What would a student think of her Professor showing up at his house? She lets out a laugh as she thinks about what the human male's face would like if he saw her through the window. It may not have been the brightest idea she had but she did find out more about her student. She just hopes she can help him.

* * *

Liara knew she was late but didn't realize she was so late that she missed the kid's bedtime. As she enters the home all of the lights are turned off except the one in the kitchen. She knows Shepard will probably be upset with her but perhaps the human will understand Liara's concern.

Liara looks in the refrigerator and smiles when she sees a plate covered for her with a note about heating it up. She eats in silence. She is hoping Shepard will hear her and sit with her but she doesn't. Cleaning off her plate Liara makes her way to the bedroom. She is surprised to see that Shepard is already in bed with the lights turned off.

Liara changes into her pajamas after brushing her teeth using the dim light from the moon through the window to navigate her way around. She starts to get into bed when…

"What do you think you are doing?" asks Shepard. Her tone is not a good one.

Liara stops. "Elly…"

"What?" Shepard sits up.

"Can we talk?" asks Liara.

Shepard gets out of bed. "Where were you Liara?"

"Elly please calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down Liara! Where the hell were you? The kids were asking about you, where's Ma Ma where's Ma Ma. I had to lie and say you were working late. So thanks for that."

"Elly please." Liara remains standing on the opposite side of the bed. She knows she cannot approach Shepard when she is this angry. "I just want to talk."

"Oh now you want to talk. That's rich Liara. I know what you did. I know where you were."

"Let me explain," says Liara.

"You know. I understand that sometimes when I am over protective you say things like I am fully capable of taking care of myself. Which of course I know that you can, of course you can take care of yourself. I feel bad when you think I think otherwise. But you know what Liara. It works both ways. I don't especially like it when you think I am a fucking idiot!" Shepard has her arms by her side her fists are clenched into a fist.

"What are you talking about?"

"My omni-tool! Do you honestly think I am too stupid to figure out you programmed it not to ring so you could leave a message about being late!"

"Elly.."

"Just forget it Liara." Shepard grabs her pillow and heads toward the door; she plans on sleeping on the couch again.

"Elly please," Liara grabs her arm.

Shepard whips her arm away. "You as good as lied to me Liara. This is not how we work. Do I need to remind you what happened the last time you got obsessed with something?"

"That is hardly the same thing Elly!"

"Well it sure as hell feels like it's the same thing Liara. You figure out what you need Liara. To help your student or be my fucking wife and a mother to our kids!"

"Elly please listen to me you are not being fair."

"Fair? Are you fucking kidding me Liara? You tell me it's fair that all night I had to keep telling our kids that you were running late. You tell me it's fair that I had to see the disappointment in their faces when I put them to bed. You tell me it's fair that I got no help from you tonight!"

"So I miss one night big deal! It's not like you have never been late before."

Shepard reels on Liara fast; she is toe to toe with the asari. "I have never kept my activities a secret from you Liara. If I was going to be late I told you why, I didn't mess with your omni-tool to leave a message."

Liara knows she is right. "Look Elly…"

"…you tell me Liara." Shepard is gritting her teeth.

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me where you were tonight. Look me in the eye and tell me you were not at that man's house. I dare you."

Liara wants to say no but she knows she cannot lie. She just wants Shepard to understand why she is concerned. She does not know why she feels she needs to help her student but she does. Perhaps she is obsessed but in a good way. She knows her student needs help she knows it in her gut, but she cannot seem to make Shepard understand.

"I thought so," says Shepard snapping Liara out of her reverie.

"Elly would you please just try to understand?"

Shepard steps closer to Liara almost nose to nose now. "You try to help me understand your choice Liara."

"What choice?"

"You made a choice tonight. You missed dinner with your family. You missed your kid's bedtime. Tell me was it worth it?"

Shepard doesn't wait for an answer she turns her back on her bondmate and heads for the couch.

* * *

The next morning Shepard was not home. She left a note on a data pad on the kitchen counter that she was out for a run. Liara knew she did it on purpose so she would not have to talk to her.

Raina and Mia were happy to see their mother but wondered where their father was. Liara figured this was childish payback for missing dinner. Time to leave for work is fast approaching. The kids have eaten and are playing in the family room. Liara checks the clock again. She has five more minutes before she has to leave for work. She knows Shepard is angry with her but she didn't think she would disappear and make her miss work.

She hears her bondmate come in from the basement.

"Hi kids you two eat?" Shepard asks as she enters the family room.

Raina looks at her father with a smile, "Da Da." Mia also looks up to smile.

"Elly," says Liara.

Shepard goes stiff. She turns to look at Liara. "They eat?"

"Yes they finished a few minutes ago."

Shepard moves past Liara to grab some water from the refrigerator. She ran a few miles this morning and forgot to bring water with her.

Liara approaches her as she is drinking. "I need to leave for work now Elly. I was hoping we could talk tonight."

Finishing the bottled water Shepard wipes her mouth. She won't look at her, "I may need to go out."

"Elly…"

Shepard tries to move past her but Liara stands in her way and places her hands on her shoulders.

"Elly please, I am sorry I am. I should not have kept my whereabouts secret last night I apologize."

Shepard won't look at her, Liara can feel the tension.

"I know we do not agree on this situation but please don't shut me out," says Liara.

Shepard snaps her eyes up, "That's rich coming from you Liara when you are the one shutting me out."

Liara removes her hands from Shepard's shoulders. "I guess I was mistaken that we could have an adult conversation about our difference of opinion."

Shepard huffs. "You just love talking down to me don't you T'Soni."

Liara can see by her facial expression that she hurt her bondmate. She didn't mean to.

Liara reaches out to her, "Elly I'm…"

Swatting away her hand, "Forget it." Shepard walks past Liara and this time the asari does not try to stop her.

"Kids, Da Da is going to be in the shower okay?"

"Kay," they both say.

Liara enters the family room and hugs the kids while trying to fight back the tears that are forming. "I will see you both tonight okay?"

"Bye bye Ma Ma," says Raina "Don't cry."

Liara puts on a brave face and hugs her eldest daughter close. She knows how perceptive Raina is.

"Ma Ma sad?"

"Just a little Raina, I will be okay. You two be good okay?"

Raina gives Liara another hug around her neck. Liara gladly hugs her back. Mia wants in on the action and hugs her mother again too.

Liara laughs a little and pushes them back. "I will see you two tonight." She kisses them both on their crests and leaves for work.

* * *

Liara is happy for the distraction of teaching class. She did not mean to belittle Shepard this morning and she knows going home tonight will be rough. She cannot seem to get the human to understand her point of view. But even so she did not mean to hurt Shepard.

To further her distraction she sees Jordan Brown approach her as the students file out since the archeology class is over.

"Dr. T'Soni?" asks Jordan.

"Yes Jordan how are you?" His bruising on his face has faded, only his eye shows remnants of something not quite right.

"I'm good thank you." He seems more confident today. "I just wanted to apologize for the other day."

"Oh?" Liara hopes to gain insight on the man.

"I didn't mean to be so defensive when I know you were just trying to help me."

Liara looks at him, he is maintaining eye contact. "That is quite alright Jordan."

He smiles. "Well I think I owe you an explanation."

Liara knows he doesn't. "Oh?"

"Yeah. I was embarrassed. I lied. I was in a fight."

Liara doesn't believe him because he broke eye contact. "I see."

"Yeah. I don't drink very often but I had too much and bumped into this Turian and he didn't like it. So yeah, I was embarrassed because I got my ass…err butt kicked. I just thought you should know. Again I apologize for being rude."

"It's okay Jordan thank you for letting me know. I am glad you are okay."

"Thanks Dr. T'Soni." He turns to leave then turns back, "Great class today," he smiles.

"Thank you Jordan, see you tomorrow."

"See ya."

Liara wonders why the human is lying to her. If it is the last thing she does she will find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Every morning is the same for Jordan Brown. He makes breakfast for the asari he loves and she manages to get out of bed to spend an hour with him before he leaves for his classes at Thessia University. Jordan feels more hopeful this morning because Rajanni actually cleaned herself up before joining him at the table to eat.

"Good morning," says Jordan. He grabs the back of the chair and pulls it back. Rajanni sits with a half smile. Jordan leans down and gives the asari a quick peck on the cheek. "How are you feeling this morning?"

She knows he means well but does he really think the answer is going to be different today. "Fine."

"I made your favorite, I hope you like it."

"Thank you," says Rajanni as she lifts her fork. She can feel his gaze.

"I have a longer day today than usual remember. I will be speaking to that professor about an internship."

Rajanni nods. She doesn't remember him telling her that.

"So I won't be home for lunch today okay?"

Silence.

"Rajanni?"

The asari looks at him. "What?"

"I won't be home for lunch today. There are leftovers from dinner last night if you want to eat that since I won't be here."

Rajanni just stares past Jordan.

The couple finishes the rest of their breakfast in silence.

Jordan stands and takes his plate to the sink. When he returns to grab Rajanni's he notices that her meal is barely gone.

"Raja, you have to eat."

Without saying a word she pushes her plate away from her and stands from the table. She starts to turn toward the bedroom and Jordan takes her hand.

"Raja are you going to be okay for lunch today?"

"Yes." She meets his eyes for a brief moment before looking down.

Jordan lifts her chin with his hand, "I love you Raja. I will be home later okay? Maybe we can have dinner outside tonight, the evenings here are so peaceful."

Silence.

Jordan leans in and kisses Raja on the lips. The kiss is not returned.

As if on auto pilot Raja turns from him and walks into the bedroom.

Jordan finishes cleaning up the dishes and leaves the house hoping the woman he loves is going to be alright.

To watch Jordan leave the house left Rajanni feeling empty. She wants to reciprocate his affections but she feels so numb like she is the walking dead. Emptiness and sadness are her constant companions. It has been two years since the asari lost her parents but she cannot shake her feelings of helplessness.

As she lay in bed her thoughts turn toward the day her parents died. Her Turian father told her to hide and not come out no matter what she heard. She remained in a closet of some bedroom to some house her and her parents ran into when they were spotted by husks running in the street. She sat in the closet curled into herself and covered her ears with her hands to try to block out the screams from her parents. Quietly rocking back and forth she doesn't remember how long she remained in her hiding spot.

Rajanni sat in her own waste for days while she remained hidden in the closet. At least it felt like days. She was weak from lack of food and water. Her mouth was so dry it hurt to swallow. She knew she would die if she didn't move. The house was quiet and she finally worked up enough courage to leave her hiding place. She made the mistake of searching for her parents. She found their bodies half dismembered. Upon closer inspection it looked as if they were ripped apart by wild animals. Only half of her father's face was still intact, it is an image she still sees when she closes her eyes every night.

She does not know how long she wandered the streets. It was so quiet she thought she was still in the closest hiding and that she was stuck in a dream. So many buildings in New York were damaged and in ruins. Rajanni was near collapse when she rounded a corner and saw what looked like Alliance soldiers. Two human men approached her but things get fuzzy after that.

For weeks Rajanni was out of it she was too hysterical for the staff to treat her properly. Her nightmares were constant often times she didn't know what was real and what was memory. The hospital staff kept her sedated most of the time because there were too many people to tend to and the best they could do at the time was make her comfortable. When she woke from her haze she vaguely remembers talking to a nurse. She learned that a month had past while she was in the hospital. Commander Shepard was a hero to the galaxy because she defeated the reapers with some weapon. It was a painful discovery to know how close her parents came to surviving the war with her.

It was a miracle when Jordan found her. She remembers feeling relieved and incredibly happy upon seeing him. They hugged and kissed for hours when they were alone in his room. He had been looking for her he said for months and months. After the mass relays were fixed he got on a shuttle and came to Earth. He paid an information broker to find her and when they saw each other the healing world fell away.

They remained on Earth for weeks just happy to be together but Rajanni was plagued with never ending nightmares and feelings of guilt. Why did she survive? What made her so special?

Jordan recommended they move to Thessia. Return to her birthplace though she only lived on Thessia for ten years before her family moved away. It has been a few months now and she desperately wants to stop the feelings that weigh her down. She knows she is slowly losing Jordan. He does not seem to know how to talk to her anymore and she doesn't know how to talk to him.

She is not sure she wants to go on so what is the point of trying to heal especially now that she hit him.

Rajanni is not a violent person and barely uses her biotics. She is not sure what happened exactly. Jordan said something that dragged her to that house where she heard her parents screaming in horror. But instead of hiding away she fought back. It was only after Jordan was pinning her arms to her sides that she realized she wasn't in the house fighting for her life, but she was hitting the man she loves. After seeing the damage she inflicted on him she wanted to die. She wished in that moment he would have hit her back.

Normally after Jordan leaves for class Rajanni goes back to sleep, but today is the day to do something. Today requires action. Today Rajanni begins her plan to free Jordan.

* * *

Liara skipped lunch making herself available at her office all afternoon in case Jordan stops by. Though he did explain after class this morning that he was supposedly in a fight, Liara did not believe him. No one has come to see her and Liara wishes she did not skip lunch; it is going to be a long afternoon.

Hearing a knock on her door frame Liara is shocked to see who it is, "Shepard?" The last person she expected to see was her bondmate. They have not spoken much lately and when they do it ends up turning into a fight.

"Hey." Shepard has a bag with her. "I brought you lunch, thought we could eat together if you are not too busy."

Liara blinks quickly to fight back the heat in her eyes. "Sure, I would like that." She gestures to a chair across from her desk. She moves items out of the way.

Shepard gives a half smile and slowly approaches the desk. She starts to unpack the lunch. She sets out the self contained meals and the silverware and napkins.

"Smells good," says Liara. "Where are the kids?"

Without looking up Shepard says "With Dara."

Liara sits behind her desk and waits for Shepard to finish her arranging before opening her container to eat.

Shepard sits.

"Thank you Elly, this is…unexpected."

"I hope I got your order right." Shepard opens her container and takes a bite.

Liara takes a bite, "It's perfect Elly thank you."

After awhile Shepard clears her throat, "I have been trying to see this from your point of view Liara." She looks at her bondmate. "But I get the feeling you are not trying to see it from mine."

Liara does not say anything because her bondmate is right, she has not thought about it from her perspective.

Shepard fidgets in her seat. "What I have seen in you lately is the same thing I saw when you were trying to find Kane."

Liara stiffens but doesn't say anything.

"I don't like to think about him but the fact remains that you were out of control then and I am afraid you are heading out of control now."

"Elly…"

"…let me finish." Shepard holds her hand up; there is sympathy in her eyes. "I know how caring you are Liara it is one of the many reasons why I love you so much. I just worry about you and I worry _for_ you. When you told me about this Jordan fellow and asked me about his blushing when he visited your office I automatically thought that he had a thing for you. Perhaps he does I don't know. I know nothing would ever happen between you two that is not my concern."

"Then what is?"

Shepard struggles to find the right words. "I trust you Liara it is him I do not trust. And I would be the same way if you told me about another asari student or turian student that seemed to like you a little too much. I am suspicious of his intentions."

"Elly we are not at war anymore. You do not have to be suspicious of everyone all of the time. Some people are just nice."

"Do you really think I am suspicious of everyone Liara?"

Liara sighs, "Yes I do, but I think it is more of a reflex than anything else. You do not realize you are doing it."

Shepard stiffens. This is not where she wants this conversation to go. "In any case I don't think you are looking at this from all angles Liara. To go to this student's house is taking things too far. If you were caught you could have been reprimanded by the University or worst case scenario fired."

Liara is silent.

"Look," Shepard sits up, "I don't like fighting with you Liara and I can see how determined you are to see if Jordan is really in trouble. So let me help."

"What do you mean…help?" asks Liara.

"We work better together than apart Liara. If this Jordan character is in trouble let me help you find out."

"What did you have in mind?" Liara never imagined Shepard would help her.

"Well what did you learn when you went to his house last night?"

Remembering how foolish she felt looking through his window Liara smiles a little.

"What's so funny?" asks Shepard.

Liara looks at her and knows she feels slighted like she did this morning. "No nothing. I was, well I was thinking how foolish I felt last night."

"What do you mean?

"I believe Jordan lives with at least one other person."

"And what makes you say that?" asks Shepard.

"I saw him setting the kitchen table for two when I looked through his window."

Shepard's sly grin makes an appearance. Clearing her throat she says, "Ah you looked through his window?"

Liara nods knowing Shepard's grin is going somewhere.

"I can see it now, Professor slash Dr. Liara T'Soni peeping tom." Shepard gestures with her hand moving left to write indicating a headline.

Liara is familiar with the term peeping tom she blushes a little. "I admit, I thought the same thing when I looked in."

They look at each other and can't help but start to laugh. It has been awhile since they have laughed together.

"My god Liara what if he caught you," says Shepard.

"I know," says Liara between laughs, "I would have been in what do you humans say deep…"

"..don't say it," says Shepard laughing.

When the laughter stops Shepard and Liara lock eyes.

Liara stands up from behind her desk and closes her office door. She asks "How long is Dara watching the kids?".

"As long as necessary why?"

Liara walks toward Shepard and extends her hands which Shepard takes. Liara pulls her up so they are face to face. Liara places her hand in Shepard's red shoulder length hair. Shepard places her hands on Liara's hips.

"I am sorry Elly for everything. I did not mean to get so obsessive. I did not mean to shut you out. I would love to have your help."

"I am sorry too Liara, I love you and I want what is best for you."

Liara leans in to kiss her bondmate. The kiss starts slow and quickly grows in passion. Shepard moves Liara against the wall and presses her body into the asari's. "I missed you," says Shepard between kisses as her hands search for a place to feel Liara's skin.

Shepard steps away unexpectedly.

"What..what is it?" asks Liara. She is out of breath.

"I love you Liara but you really need to wear clothes that are not so hard to get under."

They share another laugh as they hug. Liara ducks her head again to find Shepard's lips. The asari finds herself against the wall again. She loves the feel of Shepard's hair and the feel of their bodies pressed together.

With lips not parting Liara starts to unbutton Shepard's shirt when someone knocks on her office door.

"Professor T'Soni?" It's Nima a fellow professor.

Shepard and Liara stifle their laughs. Shepard quickly zips up Liara's dress and straightens her own shirt. Liara looks at her and points to her chest. Shepard looks down to see she buttoned her shirt incorrectly.

"One minute please Nima," says Liara. Liara signals for Shepard to hurry up while blushing.

Shepard redoes her buttons properly and sits back down and takes a bite of food.

Liara's heart is still beating fast when she opens the door, "Hello Nima. Sorry about that. Shepard and I were just having lunch." She gestures to Shepard who gives a nod as she shallows some food.

"I am so sorry to interrupt," says Nima.

"It's quite alright. Please come in let me introduce you to my bondmate. Nima this is Captain Elly Shepard."

Shepard stands after wiping her hands and extends it for a shake. She is surprised that the asari hugs her.

"Captain thank you so much for what you have done for the asari people and the galaxy. I have already told Liara, but to meet you in person well it is just an honor."

"The honor is mine Nima. I did not do it alone I can tell you that," says Shepard. When Nima turns her face, Shepard winks at Liara.

"I am so sorry to interrupt. You two finish your meal. Liara I can talk to you later," says Nima.

"Are you sure Nima?" asks Liara.

"Yes yes quite sure. It was a pleasure Captain," says Nima.

"The pleasure is mine," says Shepard.

Nima leaves and Liara closes her office door again. They both start laughing after a few seconds to make sure they are not overheard.

Shepard stands and hugs Liara. "Maybe we can finish this tonight?" she asks.

"I would like that," says Liara.

"Then we can come up with a plan on how to deal with Mr. Brown."

* * *

"So have you thought of any names yet?" asks Miranda. She and Arelia are lounging by the pool in the backyard of the estate.

"It is a little soon don't you think Miranda?" asks Arelia. She touches Miranda's arm playfully.

Miranda captures the asari's hand and brings it to her lips, "Perhaps."

Arelia sighs. "I could get used to this."

Both took the day off today to spend it together.

Miranda keeps holding the asari's hand in hers, "I could too. I am glad you finally gave in and let me get some people out here to prep the pool for use."

"Me too," says Arelia. She squeezes Miranda's hand. "I do like the whirlpool.

"Me too."

"So what is for lunch today?"

"It should be here shortly," says Miranda.

"You know Miranda I think one of us should learn how to cook before our child is born don't you?"

Miranda sits up and kisses Arelia's hand again. "All in due time Arelia. Besides, I figure Oriana can teach her."

Arelia also sits up to face her bondmate. "Is that so?"

"Yes. I will start paying attention to what she is doing the next time she makes something I promise."

"We both will," says Arelia.

Miranda's omni-tool beeps. "Oh that's the food I'll be right back." Miranda gets up and covers her bikini with a thin robe as she walks through the house to the front door.

Arelia gets up and moves to the table in preparation for the catered lunch. The plates, silverware and napkins are all ready set.

It doesn't take Miranda long to return. "Here we go." The human woman unpacks the containers and Arelia starts to empty them onto plates.

"What are you smiling about?" asks Miranda.

"How much I love this, how much I love you," says Arelia.

Miranda leans over and kisses Arelia fully on the lips. "I love you too."

Arelia takes a bite and closes her eyes to take in all of the flavors that hit her tongue. "Hmm."

"Good?" aks Miranda.

"Umm hmm."

They eat awhile in silence then Arelia asks "Have you and Oriana spoken yet about living arrangements?

"Actually I wanted to ask you something about that before I spoke with her," says Miranda.

"Oh?"

"I have been thinking. Since we both need our labs what would you think if we built a separate entrance for her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well this estate is large enough for all of us. We would hardly see her. We could install a full kitchen in her wing instead of the small one that is there now and we could build front door specifically for her. It would be like we live separately even though we are still under the same roof. I mean we are not renting the place anymore so we are allowed to make structural changes since we own it now."

"If that is what you want it sounds good to me," says Arelia.

"Are you sure?"

"Miranda I know how important Oriana is to you. It was you that was thinking of moving out in the first place not me."

"You would really be okay if we technically lived under the same roof as my sister?" asks Miranda.

"Yes of course Miranda. I want what you want and as you said, we need to learn how to cook and we cannot do that without Oriana here." Arelia cannot help but smile. "Besides we hardly see her now anyways. Plus I like the idea of having her close."

Miranda smiles back, she takes Arelia's hand in hers. "I will talk to her next time I see her. See if she likes the idea. I would want the changes made before the baby arrives."

"That sounds wonderful Miranda and thank you for this lunch it is very delicious."

"Don't get too full."

"Oh why not?"

"I have a special dessert planned."

Arelia feels a tingling between her legs she cannot wait.


	7. Chapter 7

Shepard made arrangements to have dinner with Liara alone tonight. Dara agreed to watch the kids for dinner. When Valya heard about it she was very excited. All of the kids get along great. Since Shepard made her peace with Liara at lunch she wants to continue their time together for as long as possible.

Shepard arrives at Liara's office. She pokes her head inside the door just as the asari is getting up from behind her desk. "Hey."

"Oh Goddess Shepard you scared me," says Liara. "What are you doing here?"

Shepard flashes her sly grin. "I couldn't stay away."

Liara furrows her brow.

Shepard steps into the office. "Dara and Valya have the kids tonight. I wanted to have you all to myself."

Liara closes her drawer and locks it then moves toward Shepard. "Really?"

"Umm hmm," says Shepard as she places her hands on Liara's hips. She pulls her closer.

Liara leans in and kisses her. Shepard wraps her arms around her as the kiss grows in intensity.

After a minute they break the kiss. "Wow," says Liara as she presses her fingers to her mouth.

Shepard flashes her sly grin once more. "There is more where that came from my dear. You ready for a wonderful dinner?"

"I am."

* * *

Hand in hand Shepard and Liara walk along main street on their way to the restaurant. They are oblivious to the world around them. They are happy to be together. The past few days of fighting gone and forgotten. They do not notice the frantic person approaching from behind them until it is too late.

The man slams into Liara. Liara falls into Shepard who is able to steady her. She quickly turns her attention to the man that pushed Liara and is on him before he can get away. There is a crowd forming around them.

"What the hell is your problem?" says Shepard. She has one hand on the man's throat and the other clenched in a fist ready to strike as she crouches over him.

"Shepard stop!" says Liara.

Shepard is wondering why Liara seems so concerned she wasn't actually planning on hitting the man. She just wanted to scare him.

Liara places her hand on Shepard's shoulder and leans down to whisper "It's Jordan Brown."

Shepard looks at the younger human man beneath her. She can see the fear in his eyes. She quickly stands up and offers a hand.

"Jordan?" says Liara.

The man is not sure what to do his eyes are wide and it is like he is frozen.

"Jordan," Liara is more firm.

He looks at the asari. "Dr. T'Soni?"

"Let me help you up," says Shepard.

Jordan sees Shepard's extended hand and takes it to stand up.

"Are you alright?" asks Liara. The man looks distraught.

"You need to watch where you are going you could have hurt someone," says Shepard.

Liara looks at Shepard. Shepard presses her lips together.

Jordan is silent his eyes are darting around as if looking for something.

"Jordan?" ask Liara.

Since he does not reply Liara places her hand on his shoulder, "Jordan?"

"Huh? Oh sorry. Dr. T'Soni. Umm I hope I didn't hurt you I didn't mean to run into you."

"What is going on, are you alright?"

Shepard looks the man up and down. He looks ragged, like he has been running around town with his head cut off.

"Huh…No…not really. Look I am really sorry Dr. T'Soni but I have to go."

Shepard knows something is up. She does not want her evening with her bondmate interrupted but something is going on with this guy and she did say she would help. She takes the man's arm and moves him out of the way of the walking traffic.

"Hey what are you doing?" asks Jordan.

"Calm down," says Shepard. "What's going on?"

Jordan tries to move his arm away from Shepard's grip but can't.

"Let go of me!"

Shepard grips harder and steps close to him "Calm down."

Liara places her hand on the arm Shepard is holding Jordan with. Shepard looks at Liara. She lets go of him.

"Jordan what is going on?" asks Liara.

He looks at Shepard.

"Jordan?"

Shepard sighs, "Dr. T'Soni is talking to you."

"I have to go," Jordan says. He tries to walk away again.

Shepard is not so nice this time. She grabs the guy by the shoulders and forces him to sit down on a nearby bench. "Talk."

"I….I..don't know where to look," he says.

Shepard raises her eye brows at Liara who shrugs in reply.

"Look for what Jordan?" asks Liara.

This time he manages to look at the asari. "Rajanni, she left I don't know where she went. I have to find her. I think she is going to do something extreme."

"Who is Rajanni?" asks Liara.

"My girlfriend. She is an asari."

"Why do you think she is going to do something extreme?" asks Shepard.

Jordan just stares at the human woman. He recognizes her but can't seem to think straight at the moment.

"Jordan this is my bondmate Captain Elly Shepard," says Liara. "We want to help you."

"You can call me Shepard."

"Umm."

Liara asks, "There is obviously something going on Jordan let us help you. What is going on with Rajanni?"

"When I came home after classes tonight she was gone," says Jordan.

"Is that unusual?" asks Shepard. She wonders what the big deal is.

"It is yes. She never leaves the house," says Jordan.

They wait for an explanation.

Jordan looks at them. "Her parents were killed in the war and she hasn't been the same since. She is very depressed and never leaves the house. She left this," he shows them a data pad. It is a note from her:

_Jordan,_

_Words cannot express how sorry I am that I have ruined your life. I love you which is why I must go. I cannot stand to watch you suffer because of me. I no longer think I am capable of feeling and you should not be plagued like I am. I do not want to hurt you any longer. I am sorry that I am not strong enough to move on. Be well Jordan. Forget about me and please be happy. I love you._

_Raja_

Liara and Shepard read the data pad.

Shepard is the first to speak, "Where would she go?"

"I don't know that's just it. We moved here like two months ago. She doesn't know anyone here."

"Are you sure about that Jordan?" asks Liara.

"I am sure."

"Where would she go?" asks Shepard again.

"I don't KNOW!"

Shepard wants to yell back at the man but doesn't.

"Jordan," says Liara. Her tone is a calm one. "Try to think. Has she ever lived here before?"

"Uhh yeah when she was little, but only for ten years. I am telling you she doesn't know anyone here. She spends every day at home in bed."

"Do you have a picture of her?" asks Shepard.

"What?" asks Jordan.

"A picture."

"Y..yeah. He opens his omni-tool and shows her a picture.

"Send it to me," says Shepard.

Jordan punches a few buttons, the picture is sent to both Shepard's and Liara's omni-tool.

"What are you thinking Shepard?" asks Liara.

"If Rajanni is actually leaving I will head to the docking bay to see if she has been seen taking a passenger shuttle off planet," says Shepard.

"What do you mean _if_ she is actually leaving?" asks Jordan.

Shepard doesn't want to let him know that perhaps she meant something else by her note. Such as not physically leaving but leaving this world entirely.

Liara sees what Shepard is thinking.

"Jordan, where have you looked?" asks Liara. She wants to distract him.

"Uhhh I don't know," says Jordan.

Shepard squeezes Liara's shoulder and nods to her as she heads out of earshot to make a call.

"Did you check any hotels by chance? Did you show her picture around?" asks Liara.

Jordan could just kick himself. He has been panicked for the last two hours and has no idea what he is doing.

"It's okay Jordan. We will find her," says Liara. She knows she shouldn't say such things but from his state of mind right now he probably won't remember it.

* * *

Rajanni feels like she is starting to slowly lose her sanity. She has felt this way ever since she woke in the hospital and was finally released two years ago. She was hoping being on Thessia would be like a new start for her, but it hasn't worked out that way. Though she loves Jordan she does not want him to witness her constant torment anymore, so she is going to free him of her.

Rajanni is at the docking bay awaiting a passenger shuttle off planet. She is not even sure where she is going. She bought the first available ticket and has to wait until the shuttle arrives. She is happy that Jordan had to stay at the University longer today. She is hoping she is gone by the time he sees her note. A half smile comes to her face when she thinks of him. How happy he will be once she is gone. He no longer has to worry about her or walk around on egg shells afraid to say the wrong thing. She is convinced it is better this way and that he would be happy without her.

The call for her shuttle comes over the loud speaker and Rajanni gets up from the bench in the waiting room to get in line to board. She sees a shuttle land. The noise it makes hurts her ears. She hears what sounds like gunfire. She covers her ears with her hands and shuts her eyes tight. She can feel her heart pounding wanting to break out. When she opens her eyes her eyes and mouth go wide. There are husks all around her. She screams and huddles into a nearby corner.

* * *

"This is Kat what can I do you for?" asks the asari dock worker. The same dock worker that Shepard met when searching for Arelia when Nala kidnapped her.

"Kat?" asks Shepard.

"Yeah this is Kat."

"It's Captain Shepard."

"Hey Shep."

No one calls Shepard Shep at least not an asari she hardly knows but time is of the essence so she lets it go. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything," says Kat.

"I am going to send you a photo of an asari; I need to know if you have seen her."

"What's that? I can hardly hear you."

"Shepard punches buttons in her omni-tool and sends the picture of Rajanni. She can hear screaming in the background. "Kat….Kat?"

"You have to speak up something is happening here."

"Check your omni-tool."

Kat hears the word omni. She checks her omni-tool and finds a picture sent by Shepard. She looks at it and sees a picture of an asari. "Got it!"

"What is going on there?" asks Shepard. She raises her voice so Kat can hear her.

"Not sure hang on" Kat moves to the growing crowd. She makes her way through to the front to see an asari huddled in a corner screaming at the top of her lungs. Kat checks the picture Shepard sent and sees it is the same asari. She quickly makes her way through the crowd away from the screaming asari so she can talk to Shepard. "Shepard?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah she is here but she is going nuts," says Kat.

Shepard signals to Liara that she is leaving. Liara stays with Jordan and nods to Shepard in understanding. While running toward the sky car Shepard asks "What do you mean nuts?"

"You hear that screaming?"

"Yeah."

"Well that is her. I don't know what is going on but she is huddled in a corner screaming her head off."

"I am on my way," says Shepard. She enters the sky car. She makes a call to Liara and heads for the docking bay.

"Shepard what is going on?" asks Liara.

"Rajanni is at the docking bay," says Shepard. She leaves out the part of her screaming.

"Okay. I will inform Jordan and we will meet you there," says Liara.

* * *

When Shepard arrives at the docking bay she finds a large crowd. She suspects they are looking at Rajanni. She starts to move toward the crowd when she sees asari commandos and Arelia.

"Arelia?" says Shepard.

"Shepard hi," says Arelia. She turns her attention to another asari. "Is it ready?"

Shepard furrows her brow. "What's going on?"

"Not sure. There is an asari who is having some type of episode and we are going to sedate her," says Arelia.

"Can you hold off?"

"What? Why?"

"Let me talk to her. Her boyfriend is a student of Liara's. I have an idea of what is going on. Let me try to talk to her."

"Shepard we have tried talking to her. She won't let anyone get near her. When they do she just screams. We need to get her some help," says Arelia.

"I know. Please Arelia. Let me try. Hold off on sedating her….please."

Arelia thinks for a minute. She turns to the asari commando she was speaking to before. "Be ready to use that." She turns her attention to Shepard. "You have ten minutes. We need to get her out of here before she harms someone. We will stand down, but if she is further agitated we will shoot her with a sedative."

"Okay," says Shepard. "The boyfriend is on his way. His name is Jordan Brown and Liara will be with him."

Arelia speaks into her omni-tool. "Listen up. Captain Shepard of the Alliance is going to try to talk to the asari. Keep your eyes peeled for any signs of retaliation. We will sedate only on my command. And keep that crowd back."

Arelia nods to Shepard.

"Thanks," says Shepard.

Shepard makes her way through the crowd. People part for her when they see her. When she reaches the front of the crowd she sees a terrified asari huddled into a corner. Her hands are over her ears. Eyes are shut tight and she is rocking back and forth. Shepard can see there is a puddle under her.

Shepard slowly approaches. Her hands are up with palms facing out. "Rajanni?" says Shepard, her voice is soft.

The asari does not respond she just continues to rock.

Shepard closes the gap. She kneels down in front of Rajanni. She is a few feet away from her. "Rajanni?"

The asari stops her rocking. Her eyes open and she quickly blinks as they adjust to the light. She looks at Shepard but says nothing.

"Hey there," says Shepard.

Rajanni's eyes dart around frantically. Her hands slowly move down from her ears where she was blocking out as much sound as she could. Suddenly her eyes go wide and she grabs Shepard's forearm and pulls her close. "You have to be quiet," she whispers.

Shepard is sitting next to her against the wall. She signals to Arelia and the watchful asari commandos that she is okay.

"We have to be quiet," Rajanni says again.

Shepard knows she is not with her in the here and now.

Rajanni resumes her rocking her hands return over her ears.

Shepard hugs her legs close to her body. "What's out there?" she finally asks in a whisper.

Rajanni moves her hands from her ears once more. "Shhh. Husks," she whispers.

Shepard looks out at the crowd and sees Liara and Jordan talking to Arelia.

Not sure if she should touch her Shepard says, "Rajanni?"

No reply.

"Rajanni?" This time Shepard does touch her. She places her hand on the asari's shoulder.

Rajanni jumps and looks at the human. Her eyes are darting around. She looks down and sees the puddle, a look of shame crosses her face.

"Hey it's okay. You are safe here Rajanni," says Shepard.

Rajanni's eyes look toward the crowd. Her eyes go wide when she sees the asari commandos.

"Hey…hey. Don't worry about them Rajanni. They are not going to hurt you."

"Wh….where am I?" asks Rajanni.

"You are at the Thessia docking bay."

Recognition crosses the asari's face.

"Who…who are you?" asks Rajanni.

"My name is Captain Elly Shepard."

"How do you know my name?"

"I met your boyfriend Jordan. He is very concerned about you," says Shepard.

Rajanni tears up, "He is better off without me."

"He doesn't agree with that Rajanni."

"What would you know about it?"

Shepard feels the tension, the sadness. "I just know."

Rajanni looks at the human closely. "Shepard?"

Shepard gives a soft smile and nods.

"THE Shepard?"

"Yes."

Rajanni starts to rock back and forth again hugging her legs close.

"Hey..hey stay with me now," says Shepard.

"My parents," Rajanni says. It is hardly above a whisper.

"What about them?"

"My father...he said hide no matter what hide. So I did."

"That's good."

Rajanni's chin is on her knees as she continues her rocking. "How can you say that?"

"They wanted you to live Rajanni. They wanted you safe."

Rajanni just shakes her head back and forth.

"I know what it's like ya know," says Shepard. "To wonder why you survived when others didn't." Her thoughts turn to Mordin, Thane, Kaidan and Anderson among others. "But we have to live on. That is what life is all about. Fair or not the world moves on."

Rajanni says nothing.

"I know what it's like to want to hide away and never be bothered again, to want to just fall away and disappear. It seems like it would be so easy. The pain would stop and it would be okay."

Rajanni looks at her. "That's what I want."

"I know. But Jordan loves you Rajanni. He wants to help…"

"…he can't help me. No one can."

"I used to believe that too. But you can get help. You can learn to live again Rajanni. You can learn what it's like to _want_ to live again."

Rajanni narrowers her eyes.

"I know it's hard to believe that right now, but believe me when I tell you I went through the same thing," says Shepard.

"You…you fired the weapon that killed them right?"

"That's right."

Something changes in Rajanni's demeanor. "You weren't fast enough."

Shepard does not react. It's like being hit in the gut hard her breath leaving her. She swallows and says nothing.

"My parents are dead because of you. You weren't fast enough. If you had fired that weapon sooner they would be alive right now." Rajanni is becoming agitated.

Shepard does not break eye contact. "I am sorry Rajanni." She gets the sentence out before her voice cracks.

"Sorry!"

Shepard can see Liara tense out of the corner of her eye.

"That is NOT good enough!" With her fear and sorrow forgotten Rajanni readies her biotics. Shepard can see the blue swirl forming around the asari's hand.

Shepard places her hand on the asari's shoulder hoping to dissuade her. She does not want an asari commando to sedate her. "Rajanni."

"Get. Your. Hand. OFF of me!" Rajanni stands though not gracefully. She raises her hand where the blue swirl is circling.

"Shepard!" it's Liara.

Shepard just sits there and watches Rajanni standing over her. She knows she won't be hurt because out of the corner of her eye she sees an asari commando aiming her weapon. Rajanni doesn't get the chance to attack. Instead she slumps over. She is sedated.

Liara runs toward Shepard. "Are you alright?" Liara extends a hand.

Shepard swallows again. She looks up at Liara and sees her extended hand. She takes it and stands. She doesn't make eye contact with her bondmate.

Almost in a whisper, "Are you alright Elly?"

Jordan is holding the unconscious asari's hand while the commandos place her on a stretcher.

"Where are you taking her?" asks Jordan.

Arelia says "Thessia medical." She nods to Shepard. She leaves to accompany the commandos as they bring Rajanni to the waiting ambulance.

Liara looks at Shepard. The human looks like she has seen a ghost.

"Elly are you alright?"

Shepard feels an arm around her waist. She is snapped out of her dark thoughts. She sees Liara and manages a small smile. "Can you take me home?"

"Of course," says Liara.

* * *

Shepard doesn't say anything on the way home. Liara is concerned. She calls Dara and Valya to ask if they would keep the kids overnight. They were overjoyed. Liara tried to ask questions of Shepard during the ride but Shepard did not answer. From Liara's vantage point at the docking bay she could not really hear what Shepard and Rajanni where saying to each other. She saw the scared asari turn from panic to calm to anger all in the course of their conversation. Now Shepard is much too calm. Liara knows something was said to her and wonders what it was.

The sky car lands. "We are home," says Liara. "Dara and Valya are keeping the kids overnight."

Shepard doesn't seem to hear. She doesn't respond.

Liara gets out of the sky car. She starts walking toward the house when she realizes that Shepard has not gotten out of the car yet. She returns and opens the passenger door. Shepard is staring straight ahead.

"Elly?" Liara places a hand on her leg.

Shepard jumps a little.

"Elly we are home."

Shepard looks around. It takes a few seconds to recognize her surroundings. She gets out of the sky car.

"Elly will you please talk to me?" asks Liara.

Shepard takes the asari's hand into her own and kisses the blue palm. "I need to take a walk Liara."

Liara knows that sometimes Shepard needs to be alone. Obviously Rajanni said something to her to cause this somber mood in her bondmate.

"Please Elly don't shut me out. What happened?"

Shepard takes in a deep breath and lets it out. "I just need to walk."

"Let me come with you."

As if not hearing her request, Shepard says "I won't be long." She walks away.

Liara decides to follow her but she remains at a distance. She does not want Shepard to be alone.

It doesn't take long. About five minutes into the walk Shepard falls to her knees and lets out a gut-wrenching scream. A scream Liara has not heard from her bondmate in a very long time.

Shepard curls into herself falling onto her side and starts to sob.

Liara moves to her quickly and without saying anything she curls up to her from behind. "I'm here," she says "I've got you."


	8. Chapter 8

Shepard remained curled within herself long enough where Liara was getting cold due to the cool ground they were both laying on. The sun is down and the chill of the evening air is setting in. Liara didn't say anything to Shepard after she joined her on the ground and hugged her close. The only words she did say was I'm here and I've got you.

The wracking sobs that came out of Shepard lasted for about five minutes. Liara was thankful because it made her cry as well and she didn't want Shepard to know. The sobs were followed by quieter cries and Shepard's body slowed down in movement as she didn't convulse as much. Now she is silent except the occasional sniffle. Liara can tell how exhausted she is.

Shepard likes the cool ground and the warm arms wrapped around her. Even though she wanted to be alone she is eternally grateful that Liara followed her and is with her now. After talking with Rajanni and learning how the asari blamed her for her parent's death Shepard cannot help but agree with her. What if she was faster firing the weapon? Maybe hundreds even thousands more people would have survived the reaper war. Shepard feels like she is responsible for the well-being of the galaxy all over again.

Shepard feels Liara's arms leave her as the asari shifts to look at her. "Elly?"

Shepard doesn't want to return to reality just yet, she doesn't want to open her eyes.

"Elly are you asleep?"

Shepard feels a hand on her shoulder. Letting out a breath Shepard replies, "Hmm?"

"It is getting cold. I think we should get back to the house," says Liara.

Even though she doesn't want to move she is getting a bit cold. "Okay." Shepard opens her eyes and wonders when it got so dark. She feels Liara's tender hands on her helping her up. They walk back to the house arm in arm. Shepard leaning her head against Liara's shoulder.

Once inside Shepard asks, "Where are the kids?" She doesn't remember Liara telling her.

"They are staying overnight with Dara and Valya."

"Oh, when did that happen?"

Liara moves to the bathtub to draw a hot bath. "I called them on the way home," says Liara.

"Oh."

Liara walks back into the bedroom. "Is that okay Elly?" Liara is taking off Shepard's shoes.

"Huh, yeah that's fine."

"Stand up please."

Shepard without thinking stands. She realizes that Liara is undressing her.

"Let's get you in the tub," says Liara. She wraps her arm around Shepard's waist and walks her into the bathroom.

Shepard steps into the tub. The hot water is at first a shock. But once she sits down it feels like heaven.

Liara is not far behind; she gets out of her clothes quickly and steps into the tub behind Shepard.

"Lean back," says Liara.

Shepard lets out a deep breath and leans back into Liara.

Before starting to wash her bond mate, Liara wraps her arms around Shepard. She kisses her on the back of her neck.

"Sorry Liara."

"Goddess what for?"

"We missed our dinner."

"Don't worry about it Elly. We can have dinner anytime," says Liara.

Shepard closes her eyes as she relaxes into Liara.

Liara grabs a washcloth and starts to wash Shepard starting with one of her arms. "Elly?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you tell me what Rajanni said to you?"

Shepard opens her eyes and sits up. Liara places her hands on Shepard's shoulders and pulls her back so she is leaning on Liara again.

Shepard does not reply.

"Elly? Can you talk to me?"

"She blames me."

"For what?" Liara moves to her other arm.

"For her parent's death."

Liara is shocked to say the least. "What?" Liara stops her washing.

Shepard takes the washcloth and washes her own legs then moves to Liara's before she talks again.

"She said I wasn't fast enough," says Shepard.

"Fast enough?"

"With firing the weapon." Shepard can feel Liara tense. "She thinks if I was faster then her parents would not have died."

Liara wraps her arms around her. "Oh Elly. You know that is not true."

"Do I?"

"What? Elly you can't possibly think that is true."

Shepard takes one of Liara's hands into her own. She kisses her palm. "I'm not sure," she says as she starts to wash Liara's arm.

"Elly…"

"…look I know okay. I just…" she doesn't finish the sentence.

"Just what?"

Shepard takes Liara's other arm and washes it. "I just wish I was faster."

Liara grabs Shepard's hand. "Now you listen to me Elly." She scoots herself to the side so she can look Shepard in the eye. "You saved millions of lives Elly millions. Rajanni is just a confused asari who is having trouble with what she lost."

Shepard looks away. "Yeah."

Liara is not convinced. "Elly you look at me."

"Liara please."

"No you look at me."

Shepard knows better than to fight with her wife. She looks at her.

"Rajanni is going through a very difficult time right now. She didn't mean it."

"You can't know that Liara."

"Listen to me. Without you none of us would be here. Someday she will realize that. In the state of mind she was in you cannot take what she said seriously."

Shepard knows better than to argue with Liara, but there is still a part of her that does believe Rajanni. Shepard finishes washing Liara's arm.

"Elly?"

"Liara I'm tired. Can we talk about this tomorrow?" She hopes the asari will let up just long enough for her to fall asleep.

Liara knows Shepard is blaming herself. But she also knows how tired Shepard is so she stops. "Yes. I just don't want you to…."

Shepard turns to face Liara and stops her from talking the only way she knows will work. She uses her lips.

Liara looks at her, "Don't think I don't know what you are doing Elly."

"Please Liara. I am tired aren't you?"

"Please don't blame yourself Elly."

Shepard takes Liara's hands in her own and kisses both of them. "Let's just get some sleep okay?"

Liara lets out a sigh. She knows she is not going to get through to her tonight. "Okay."

They both get out of the tub and dry off. Neither bothers with pajamas, they get into bed. Once Liara is under the covers Shepard joins her and waits for the asari to get comfortable. Liara turns off her light and eases down into bed.

Shepard turns off the light on her side of the bed and holds Liara close. She nuzzles her face into the crook of Liara's neck and wraps her arm around her waist. "Thank you for following me Liara."

Liara squeezes her arm she has around Shepard tight. "Anytime Elly. You sleep now."

"Love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Liara is woken by screaming. She feels Shepard holding her tight.

Liara tightens her hold on the human, "Elly?"

"No no no," Shepard is shaking her head back and forth.

Liara sits up a little. "Elly wake up…Elly."

"I..I..tried…." Shepard's trashing continues.

Liara shakes her shoulders, "Elly."

Shepard sits up quickly "Nooo!" She is breathing heavy.

Liara hugs her from behind, "Shh you're alright Elly. You're alright. You are safe now. It was a dream."

Shepard holds onto the arms that surround her. She is trying to fight back her tears. Liara holds her close. "You're okay, you are safe. Lay back down. Come on."

Liara lies back down. She holds Shepard close as the human snuggles close. Neither one speaks. Liara knows better than to prod Shepard about her nightmares. She knows the human will share with her when she is good and ready. She already has an idea what is must have been about anyway. She is happy to hear Shepard's deep breathing so quickly after lying back down. Liara holds her close as she closes her eyes.

* * *

The next morning Liara is the first to wake. Shepard is on her side turned away from her. Liara smiles because Shepard did not wake up again during the night due to a nightmare. Liara slowly leans over and kisses her on the cheek. She gets out of the bed and heads for the shower. She needs to go to work today.

When she enters the bedroom from her hot shower Liara sees Shepard just getting up. She is sitting on the side of the bed.

Liara walks to the other side of the bed to face her bond mate. "Morning Elly."

"Hey."

The human does not look like she got much sleep at all. "Did you wake up again during the night?" asks Liara.

"Don't remember," says Shepard. She rubs her face with her hand.

"Elly."

After rubbing her face Shepard looks at her, "What do you want me to say? I slept great? Then I slept great." Her tone is not good.

"I want you to tell me the truth," says Liara.

Shepard stands and kisses Liara's forehead. "I'm fine Liara." She walks past her to go to the bathroom.

Liara sometimes just hates how stubborn Shepard is. She heads to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Liara is at the kitchen table when Shepard finally emerges from their bedroom. She looks worse than before the shower.

"I think I should stay home today Elly, you need your sleep," says Liara.

"I'll be fine." She grabs a cup to pour some coffee in clearly missing the cup awaiting her on the table. She sits down and notices it. She looks up at Liara to see if the asari noticed.

"What?" asks Shepard.

"Are you sure Elly? I can get someone to cover my classes."

"No. I will be fine. Besides I will take a nap when the kids do."

"I think we need to talk about…"

"…not right now."

"You said that last night Elly and I waited as requested."

Shepard stands and leans down to kiss Liara on the cheek. "Well it will have to wait. I need to get the kids."

"Elly Shepard!" Liara is not really mad though she kind of sounds like it.

"Have a great day honey." Shepard winks and leaves the house.

Liara knows she doesn't want to talk. It amazes her how smooth Shepard is when she wants to avoid a topic of conversation. She cleans up her plate and leaves for work.

* * *

Liara places a note on her office door. She is cutting her office hours today. She made the announcement to her students during class but in case anyone who did not attend class today is looking for her they will know they can reach her tomorrow. She wants to get home to Elly and the kids. She is locking her office door when Jordan Brown approaches.

"Dr. T'Soni."

Liara checks to make sure the door is locked, "Hello Jordan. I do not have office hours today."

"No that's okay. That is not why I am here. I mean not really."

"How is Rajanni?"

"She is getting the help she needs," says Jordan. "I wanted to thank you and Captain Shepard for your help.

"You are welcome Jordan," Liara stars to walk past him.

"I mean it. Without you I don't think I would still have her in my life."

"I do not mean to be rude Jordan, but I need to get going. So if you don't mind," says Liara.

"Of course sorry. Please thank Captain Shepard for me will you?"

"Sure." Liara feels rude but she wants to get home. She quickly turns back toward Jordan. "Oh I almost forgot."

"What?"

"This is the name of a doctor that is very good at what she does. I recommend you make an appointment with her for Rajanni. I think she will find her very helpful." Liara punches in a few keystrokes on her omni-tool. She passes the information to Jordan.

"Thank you Dr. T'Soni. I will call her."

Liara nods and leaves quickly.

* * *

The house is quiet when the asari opens the front door. She checks the kid's room and finds both Raina and Mia sleeping in their cribs. She makes her way to the bedroom and does not find Elly. Next she checks the family room and sees Shepard sleeping on the couch. She looks troubled and is moving her head back and forth. Liara knows she is having a bad dream that perhaps has not turned into a nightmare yet.

"Elly?" Liara places her hand on Shepard's shoulder.

"No..no."

Liara shakes her shoulder harder, "Elly wake up."

Shepard gasps when her eyes shoot open.

"It's okay Elly, you are safe."

Shepard looks at her for a few seconds trying to figure out what she is seeing. "Liara?"

Shepard lifts her arm to check her omni-tool when Liara says "I am home early, its lunch time. Have you eaten?"

Shepard sits up and pats the cushion next to her, Liara sits. "You skip class Dr. T'Soni?"

Liara leans her head on Shepard's shoulder. "I cut my office hours today."

"Cut? More like didn't have office hours you mean." Shepard wraps her arm around her shoulders. She kisses Liara's temple.

"I am worried about you Elly."

"I know. I just need some time okay?"

Liara hates it when Elly closes in on herself. She wishes the human would just talk to her. "Okay Elly."

"I know you hate it when I don't talk to you right away Liara so thank you for understanding."

"It is hard you know."

"I know."

They are silent for a few minutes.

"Tell you what," says Shepard.

"What?"

"The kids should be asleep for another twenty minutes. How about you meld with me and I show you what happened?"

Liara is ecstatic. "Really? Are you sure?"

Shepard almost laughs out loud. "Obvious much Liara?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Yes I am sure. Besides it is easier than talking."

"True Elly but that does not mean it is the best thing to do. Talking about it will help you."

Shepard turns Liara's chin so they are facing each other and kisses her lips. "Meld first talk later, sound good?"

Liara kisses her quickly on the lips, "I'll take what I can get Elly."

"Smart woman," says Shepard as she gets up off of the couch. Liara follows her into the bedroom.

"You know we don't have to do this is in the bedroom," says Liara.

"I know. I thought we could make out a little after you get the information you are looking for." Shepard gets on the bed.

"Is that so?" says Liara. She is very happy she left the University early. Liara crawls her way up to Elly.

"Yep."

They share a long slow kiss. Liara starts the meld.

Liara can sense new walls within Shepard's mind. She does not pry. She feels Shepard opening up to her and sees a picture form. It is of her and Rajanni talking. Liara witnesses the entire conversation. Shepard then pushes another memory to her, it is of her nightmare she had last night.

Shepard was in a rundown home. Rajanni was huddled into a corner hands over her ears and eyes shut tight. There is what seems like hundreds of husks walking around the house. Shepard is trying to get to Rajanni but she is not the only one. Anderson, Kaidan, Mordin and Thane are all situated in different areas of the house. Shepard is working against all odds to try to get through all of the husks. But try as she might she was too late. She had to watch Anderson die, then Kaidan and so on. Shepard could not get through all of the husks in time to save them. She is bleeding and limping by the time she sees Rajanni. She extends a hand to her. The asari is about to take it when the husks tackle Shepard and start clawing and eating her flesh. It is not a dream Liara enjoys seeing but she is happy Shepard shares it with her.

Before ending the meld Liara sends feelings of love and comfort to Shepard. Shepard also sends feelings of gratitude before Liara disappears from her mind. With the meld over both of them are in each other's arms, their foreheads touching.

Liara opens her eyes and sees Shepard has tears falling down her cheeks. "Elly." She brushes them away with the back of her fingers.

"I'm okay. Are you okay?"

Liara is not surprised at Shepard's concern. The human always asks about others first. "I am okay Elly."

"Good." Shepard kisses her on her lips. "I love you Liara. I am sorry I can't find the words to explain my feelings."

"Shh. It is okay Elly."

"I lucked out with you being an asari." Shepard smiles.

Liara lies on top of Shepard, "I believe I am the one who lucked out." Liara kisses her fully on her lips.

Shepard wraps her arms around the asari. She tenderly massages the asari's lower back. "I love you Liara."

"I love you Elly."

* * *

The rest of the afternoon and evening was spent playing with Raina and Mia. The kids were happy to have both parents pay so much attention to them. Both parents are amazed at how well the sisters get along.

"Time for bed my little blue beauty," says Shepard.

"Do I have to?" asks Raina. She tries her best pout but Shepard does not waver.

"She takes after you Liara," says Shepard.

"What do you mean?" asks Liara.

"Raina can actually pout."

Shepard lifts Raina into her arms. "Pout for Ma Ma?"

Rains and Shepard both turn toward Liara and pout. Shepard is a horrible pouter whereas Raina is very good.

"I see what you mean," says Liara. She cannot hide the smile on her face. She lifts Mia in her arms. "And how about you little one? Can you pout?"

Mia gives her best pout, it is not very good. Liara tries her hardest not to laugh. "Show Da Da."

Shepard and Raina watch as Liara and Mia both turn to them and pout.

"Sorry Mia looks like you inherited bad pouting from your Da Da." She kisses her daughter on the check and quickly steals a kiss from Liara.

The parents get the kids ready for bed. Diapers are changed and pajamas are on and both kids are settled into their cribs.

"Good night you two," says Shepard. She kisses each one on the cheek. "Sleep tight."

Liara gives the two a kiss of her own and then leaves the room with the door slightly ajar.

Shepard is cleaning up the rest of the kitchen. They left the dishes after dinner. It is not something they often do, but Shepard wanted more time to play as a whole family. Liara joins her to help.

"So what do you want to do after we are done here?" asks Shepard. She bumps her hip into Liara's.

"I do have something in mind."

"Is that so?" asks Shepard.

"Indeed."

"Care to share Doctor?"

"You will just have to wait and see."

Shepard smiles as she finishes the last plate. Liara dries her hands. Shepard hugs her and lifts her off her feet making the asari almost squeal a little too loud.

"Put me down Elly."

Shepard gladly puts her bond mate down but doesn't let her out of her arms. "Thank you for today Liara."

"Thank you Elly. I am here for you always I hope you know that."

"I do. And I am always here for you too." Shepard hugs her tight and whispers, "Thank you for our beautiful daughters."

"Thank you," says Liara.

Liara steps out of the hug and captures Shepard's hand in her own. "Follow me."

"Whatever you say Dr. T'Soni."

The asari leads her bond mate into the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

The next set of human troops arrive today along with the new human representative. Mark Curtis with the Alliance is taking Shepard's old position and will be working with Arelia. Though Curtis is not fit for duty due to the nerve damage in his left leg he is still very capable and will train with the troops when he can.

Shepard and Arelia along with Valya are at the docking bay waiting for Curtis and the human troops to exit. When the troops file out many of them recognize Shepard and though she is retired they salute her which she proudly returns.

Shepard sees Curtis exit the shuttle and only because she knows of his injury can she see the slight limp he has, otherwise she doubts she would notice.

Mark Curtis smiles when he sees Shepard.

He salutes, "Captain."

Shepard returns the salute then shakes his hand "Great to see you Curtis. You remember Arelia and Valya?" she gestures to the asari.

"Yes of course," says Mark. He shakes their hands. "I look forward to working with both of you."

"Welcome to Thessia," says Arelia.

"Thank you."

The group makes their way out of the docking bay.

"So Curtis Arelia and Valya are going to show you around and get you acclimated with your office and some of the sights," says Shepard. "Then after your work day Arelia will bring you over for dinner. We are having a few people over to welcome you."

"Thank you Sir," says Curtis.

"You don't have to call me that anymore."

"Sorry Si….I mean Shepard," says Curtis.

"We have your room ready as well." Shepard was insistent that Curtis stay with her and Liara until he found a place to live. She did not allow the human to say no.

"Thank you Shepard," says Mark.

"No need to thank me. You two take care of him," Shepard looks at Arelia and Valya.

"We will Shepard thank you," says Arelia with a smile.

"See you all tonight." Shepard leaves the man with the asari.

* * *

Liara arrives home from work later than she wanted.

"Shepard?" She hurries through the front door.

"What what's going on?"

"I am so sorry I am late. Is he here yet?" asks Liara. She hurries to the bedroom to change clothes for their dinner.

"Hey hey slow down," says Shepard as she follows Liara into their bedroom. "He is not here yet. Won't be for probably another hour. The kids have had their snack and the caterers are almost done so you can relax. The guests won't arrive for another 90 minutes."

Liara lets out a breath. "Oh good." She plops herself on the edge of the bed.

"You okay?"

"Yes I am just a little tired. I thought I was late," says Liara.

Shepard sits next to her and wraps her arm around her shoulder "Nope you are early." Shepard senses something is on the asari's mind. "You okay Liara?"

"Is his injury bad?" Liara is very grateful to Mark Curtis he is one of the reasons why Shepard is alive and she does not want the man to suffer.

"No. It's not bad at all. In fact if I didn't know about it I wouldn't have known he had an injury."

Liara lets out a sigh of relief. "That's good."

Shepard can sees tears forming, "Liara hey." She hugs her bondmate. "He really is okay."

Liara starts to cry as she nuzzles into Shepard's neck.

"What is going on?" asks Shepard. She is concerned.

It takes a few minutes for Liara to be able to speak, Shepard just holds her.

"I…I'm sorry Elly."

"For what Liara?"

"It's hard not to think about what happened to you when I think of him. How close I came to losing you again."

Shepard kisses her cheek and continues to hold her. "I know. I think about it too when I hear his name."

"You do?" asks Liara between sniffles.

"Sure. It's hard not to think about that warehouse when I hear his name or Griggs or everyone else that was there."

They are quiet for a bit.

"It will just take some time Liara," says Shepard. "There will be a time when you don't think about that when you see Curtis."

"I hope so."

Shepard plants a quick kiss on Liara's lips. "You gonna be okay?"

Liara wipes her tears away. "Yes I will be fine."

"Good. I am going to check on the kids okay?"

"Yes Elly thank you. I'm sorry."

"Hey. None of that. It is not exactly the best time in our life ya know. It's fine to talk about it," says Shepard. "We can talk more about it tonight if you want to after everyone has left. I am here for you Liara. Just because it is not a happy memory for either of us doesn't mean I won't talk about it."

"Thanks Elly but I am sure I will be fine."

"Well it doesn't have to be tonight it can be whenever you need it okay?"

"Okay," says Liara. They share a quick kiss.

"See you out there," says Shepard as she leaves their bedroom.

* * *

The catered dinner was fantastic. The guests consist of Arelia, Miranda, Oriana, Valya, Dara and their child Dava. All of them are sitting in the spacious family room enjoying drinks while the kids are playing in the middle of the room.

"I can't tell you how happy I am that you are here Mark," says Valya.

"Well thanks Valya I appreciate that," says Mark.

Dara knows Valya is happy because she no longer has to do desk work and she can return to her unit tomorrow.

"So Mark I am a little confused," says Dara. "Do you go by Mark or Curtis?"

The man smiles. "Mark is fine."

"People in the military usually refer to everyone by their last name," says Shepard. "That's why I call him Curtis."

"I thought so, but was not sure if you had a preference," says Dara.

"I like Mark," says Oriana. Everyone turns their attention to the human woman. She blushes a little because she realizes the double meaning of her statement. People at the table would have to be oblivious if they did not notice the attraction Mark and her have for each other. It was first apparent when Shepard and Liara had a party celebrating Raina's birth a year ago.

Mark smiles at her, "Thanks."

Miranda pokes Arelia in the ribs seeing their exchange. Arelia just smiles and squeezes the human's hand.

"So Mark have you started looking for places to live?" asks Arelia.

"I have only checked on the extranet. I have some appointments this weekend to see some places," says Mark.

"What kind of place are you looking for?" asks Oriana. She is very interested.

"Something simple I guess. Probably two bedrooms, two baths, nice kitchen and…"

"…oh do you like to cook?" asks Oriana.

The group smiles at each other as they watch them converse as they are the only two people in the room.

"I do but I don't like all of the leftovers," says Mark. He laughs a little.

"I know what you mean," says Oriana before anyone else can say something. "At least I have Miri and Arelia to eat them. I can only stand leftovers the next day. By the third and fourth day I wish I never made the thing."

"Same here," says Mark. The two exchange smiles.

"So how was your first day?" asks Shepard trying to steer the conversation to include more than the two humans.

"Busy," says Mark.

"With the troops arriving from Earth today it has been very busy," says Arelia. "Getting everyone acclimated to their surroundings, where they are sleeping for the next month takes a lot of time."

"Yeah tomorrow we are showing them the city so they know where to have dinner," says Mark.

"Yeah and drinks," says Valya.

"That is very important," says Shepard.

"Yeah but so far so good. Arelia and Valya have been great," Mark says gesturing to the asari. "I am looking forward to seeing more of the city."

"I could show you around too if you want Mark. I have been here for awhile now. I know of some great food places that are off the beaten path. Plus I can show you where I shop for ingredients," says Oriana.

Miranda leans close to Arelia and whispers, "Please tell me I was not that obvious when I had a thing for you."

Arelia looks at Miranda and winks.

"Sounds good," says Mark.

Liara gets up off the couch and lifts Mia into her arms. "I think it is time for bedtime for these two."

Shepard was so caught up in the exchanges between Mark and Oriana she wasn't paying attention to how quiet the kids were. She stands and scoops up Raina. "We will be right back."

Shepard closes the bedroom door while she and Liara get the kids ready for bed. "I think we are witnessing the beginning of a budding romance."

Liara places Mia in her crib. "I agree Elly. I remember them at Raina's party last year. I wonder if they realize how obvious they are being," says Liara.

"I doubt it." Shepard places Raina into her crib.

"Were we that obvious Elly?" Liara asks as she puts her arms around her.

Shepard gives her a hug but does not move back from it she continues to hold her. "Not sure."

"Hmm." Liara is very content to just keep holding Shepard.

"Oh I forgot to tell you by the way," says Shepard. "I got Ashley and Tyler's invitation for their wedding. Do you think you can go?"

Before Liara can answer there is a knock at the door. They both part from their hug. Liara opens the door, its Valya and Dara who is holding Dava.

"Hi sorry to interrupt," Dara says in almost a whisper.

Liara and Shepard step out of the bedroom and close the door leaving only a small crack open. "It is not a problem. Everything alright?" asks Liara.

"Oh yes," says Dara. "We need to get going," she slants her head toward a sleeping Dava.

"Of course thank you both for coming," says Liara as she walks with them to the front door.

Shepard shakes Valya's hand with a quick hug and gives Dara a quick hug. "Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for having us," says Valya. They say their good nights and leave.

Shepard and Liara return to the family room.

"Well I suppose we should head out too," says Miranda. She and Arelia stand together. Miranda swears she sees a disappointed look on Oriana's face but isn't sure.

"I guess it is getting late," says Oriana with a half smile on her face. "Thank you Shepard and Liara for a wonderful dinner."

"It was our pleasure," says Liara.

Miranda and Arelia head to the front door as does Shepard and Liara. Oriana hangs back with Mark.

"It was nice seeing you again Mark," says Oriana.

"Nice to see you too Oriana."

She is hoping he will ask her out. Oriana waits a few seconds to see if he is going to say anything. She doesn't want to be too pushy so she turns her back to walk toward the front door.

"Uh Oriana?" asks Mark.

Oriana turns to face him "Yes?"

"Do you maybe want to come with me when I look at houses this weekend? Maybe we can grab lunch too?"

"I'd like that." Oriana brings up her omni-tool. "This is my information. Why don't you call me at the end of the week and we can firm up our plans"

Mark saves the information into his omni-tool. "I will thank you."

They exchange a smile. "Good night Mark."

"Good night Oriana."

Oriana joins her sister and Arelia at the front door to say good bye to their hosts. Miranda rolls her eyes at the silly smile on her sister's face. Arelia hopes her sister didn't see.

Shepard and Liara return to the family room.

"Thank you two very much for the warm welcome, the dinner and especially allowing me to stay here," says Mark.

"Hey no problem Curtis," says Shepard. "And don't feel you have to take something you look at this weekend if you don't like anything you see. You are welcome here for as long as you need."

"Thank you I will remember that. Well I have a lot of reading to do," says Mark.

"Good night Mark. We will see you tomorrow," says Liara.

"Good night. And thank you again."

Mark walks upstairs. Shepard and Liara sit on the couch overlooking the view of the city through their family room's floor to ceiling windows. Shepard's arm is around her bondmate.

"You were right," says Liara.

"About what?"

"His injury. He doesn't look like he is in pain."

"Yeah," says Shepard.

"I'm glad."

"Me too." Shepard kisses Liara's temple. "So about Ashley's wedding. Do you think you can go?"

Liara brings up her omni-tool to check the date. "It is the week before final exams Elly."

"What does that mean?" asks Shepard.

"It means I may not be able to go."

"No one else can cover for you?"

"I will have to see. This is my first term Elly. People may not be happy with me."

"But you will ask?"

"Of course I will ask. I want to be able to go Elly. Ashley means a great deal to me."

Shepard squeezes Liara closer to her, the asari leans her head on Shepard's shoulder. "I know. I would just feel bad if you couldn't make it."

"I know. But let's wait to see what I find out."

"Sounds good."

"Do you know if everyone is able to attend?" asks Liara.

"Not sure. I didn't ask her last I talked to her. I can find out if you want me to."

"I am just missing our friends. It would be nice to see Tali again. I cannot believe how long it has been since we have seen her."

"I know. I miss her too. You know we could always take a trip to Rannoch."

Liara lets out a sigh."That is much too far to travel with the kids. Besides I don't like how hot it is there," says Liara.

"I know what you mean," says Shepard with a smile. "Well if she cannot attend the wedding maybe we can makes plans for her to visit us."

"I would like that very much. We need a party to celebrate Mia," says Liara.

"I was thinking that too. But with everyone travelling to Earth for the wedding, if everyone can attend that is, then maybe we should plan for our party a year from now."

"A year?"

"I know it seems long, but people have to take time off work to come. If they have two big events in the same year it might not leave them much time off for themselves and their own vacation," says Shepard.

"I had not considered that."

"Well some people may not care I just wanted to put it out there as something to keep in mind."

"I agree," says Liara.

They sit in silence for awhile. The lights from the city in the dark of night is mesmerizing.

"Are you nervous for your appointment tomorrow?" asks Liara.

"Not really."

"And Dara is watching the kids?"

"Yep. I will only be gone for a little over an hour. Besides I think it is good practice for her."

"What do you mean?"

"In case they have another child." Shepard kisses Liara's temple.

"You know I also gave Dr. Snowden's name to Jordan." Liara feels Shepard tense a little. "I thought it could help her."

"Good thinking." Shepard's tone is even.

Not wanting to move from her comfortable position Liara asks "Are you angry with me for doing that?"

"No not at all," says Shepard.

Shepard's nightmares are not going away as she hoped. She is going to meet with Dr. Linda Snowden to talk to her about it. The doctor helped her with her post traumatic stress and figures she can also help with this. Shepard thinks of Rajanni every day and what the asari said to her. Though she knows she did the best she could she cannot shake the feeling that the asari was right. The 'what if' game always gets Shepard down. She just needs a refresher from Dr. Snowden on how to deal with her negative thoughts.

"I hope she helps her," says Shepard.

"Me too."

"Has Jordan said anything to you?"

"No. After giving him the number he hasn't told me anything. I don't know if he is embarrassed."

"I doubt it's that."

"What do you mean?" asks Liara.

"Well he is your student Liara not your friend. Maybe he wouldn't give you updates."

Liara is silent a moment. Shepard is hoping she has not angered the asari.

When more time passes in silence Shepard asks "Did I upset you Liara?"

"Hmm?"

Shepard tilts her head to look at Liara. "Were you sleeping?"

Liara covers her mouth when she yawns. "Sorry Elly."

"It' s okay. Let's get you to bed." Shepard stands up and extends her hands which Liara takes gladly.

Shepard scoops Liara into her arms almost causing the asari to yelp too loud.

"What are you doing?" asks Liara.

"Carrying my beautiful wife to bed."

Liara wraps her arms around Shepard's neck. She loves the feel of her strong arms around her.

Shepard sets Liara on the side of the bed and bends down to take her shoes off. "You just sit there I will take care of everything."

Liara gladly listens.

Shepard grabs Liara's pajamas. She undresses Liara making her stand only when necessary. She slowly puts on her pajamas kissing her body as the nightgown covers her naked body. Shepard pulls the bed sheet back. Liara lies back and gets comfortable.

"I love you Liara," says Shepard. She leans over and kisses Liara fully on her lips. Biting her lower lip softly produces a soft moan from the asari. "You sleep well."

"Aren't you joining me?" asks Liara when Shepard steps away. She sounds like a child who is complaining for not getting what she wants.

"Aren't you too tired?"

"Not for you I'm not."

Shepard undresses and throws her clothes into the hamper. When she returns to the bedroom fully naked she sees Liara's nightgown on the floor. She quickly picks it up and drapes it over the chair that sits in the corner. She is about to walk to her side of the bed when Liara lifts up the bed sheet.

Shepard smiles and lies on top of Liara. They share a soft, warm and tender kiss.

"It was a good dinner tonight," says Shepard.

"It was," says Liara as her tongue trails along Shepard's jaw line before finding her lips again.

When Liara moves her lips to Shepard's neck the human asks "Did you want to talk about anything Liara?" She is thinking about their earlier conversation before the dinner party began.

Liara stops what she is doing and looks Shepard in the eyes. "I am a little busy at the moment."

Shepard flashes her sly grin and captures the asari's violet supple lips into her own once more.

As she slowly kisses her way down Liara's body Shepard says "I love you Liara." She can feel Liara's eagerness, her yearning. Shepard does not make her wait long. Liara is unable to reply.


	10. Chapter 10

Dr. Snowden's office has not changed much since the last time Shepard was there. She dropped Raina and Mia off with Dara this morning so she could see the psychiatrist. The room she is in has one couch that sits three people along with two chairs. What is new this time is that she was given a code to enter the office and if the code does not work she is not allowed entry. It is for the sake of privacy the doctor told her. She remembers from her previous visits that when the appointment is finished she exits out of a different door that leads to a different room. So whoever is in the room right now with the doctor Shepard will never see. She is glad for the privacy. She doesn't really want to deal with the media if they find out she is seeing a psychiatrist. Though now that she is retired and the world seems to have left her alone she still cringes at the thought.

There is a table that contains coffee, tea and water. Shepard gets up from her chair to grab some water. She arrived about fifteen minutes early. She wanted to make sure she was not late and now she is getting restless. Her nightmares have returned. Every night she sees Rajanni huddled in a corner scared out of her mind. And every night Shepard tries to get to her but can't. Every night she is forced to see her friends die over and over while trying to save Rajanni. She doesn't know what her parents looked like so Shepard suspects her mind is just filling in the blanks with her dead friends. It may make sense but that doesn't actually help her.

Shepard is about to sit down with her water when the door to Dr. Snowden's personal office opens. She hears talking but cannot understand what is being said. Shepard looks up and sees the asari Rajanni staring at her with mouth gaping. Shepard freezes. She is not sure what to do. She had no idea Rajanni was here the asari obviously exited out of the wrong door. She sees Dr. Snowden behind her.

"Please come this way," says Dr. Snowden.

It looks as if Rajanni cannot move. Her eyes do not leave Shepard at all. Shepard notices a blue swirl around the asari's hand.

"Rajanni." Dr. Snowden is more forceful, placing a hand on the asari's shoulder.

Shepard stands her ground and does not move.

"Rajanni listen to me," says the doctor.

Rajanni never takes her eyes off Shepard. She stops the blue swirl around her hand.

"Good that's good. Now Rajanni I need you to exit through the other door okay?" says Dr. Snowden.

Rajanni finally breaks eye contact with Shepard and looks at the doctor. She looks a little dazed. The doctor signals to Shepard that she will be a minute. Dr. Snowden and Rajanni disappear into the office again.

Shepard can feel her heart beating fast and she is starting to sweat. She did not expect to see the asari. She sits down to try to calm her breathing not happy with the effect of seeing the asari has on her. She does not notice the doctor or hear her approach.

"Shepard are you alright?"

Shepard looks up, "Huh?" Shepard blinks at the doctor recognition finally coming. She stands and extends a hand, "Yes hello Dr. Snowden."

"I am so sorry about that Shepard. I was writing a few notes and I did not notice until it was too late that she was leaving through the wrong door. I apologize. I assure you it will never happen again." The doctor feels horrible.

Shepard offers a half smile. "It's okay. Honest mistake."

Dr. Snowden returns the smile and gestures for Shepard to enter her office.

The doctor's personal office is the same as Shepard remembers. She still has the same picture of her and her asari bond mate. Shepard was happy to find another human that was bonded to an asari when she first visited the doctor. It helped her to relate more to her.

"So how have you been Shepard?" asks Dr. Snowden. She sits in one of the two chairs that face each other.

Shepard sits in the chair across from her. Her leg is bouncing up and down. She does not answer the question.

"Shepard?"

"Huh?"

"How have you been?"

"I have been pretty good. I have two children now."

"Really? That is fantastic, congratulations."

"Thank you. They are great."

"What are their names?"

"Raina and Mia. Two and One."

"Wow you didn't want to wait long between kids it seems."

"Nah. I think we may have more but Liara needs a break. She started a new career. She is teaching at the University now."

"I heard that. Does she like it?" asks Dr. Snowden.

"Yes she does very much."

"And do you like it?"

"What do you mean?" asks Shepard.

"Do you like that she works outside of the home?"

Shepard furrows her brow. "Of course why wouldn't I?" her tone is a bit defensive.

"I was just wondering."

Dr. Snowden remembers that it takes a while for Shepard to open up. She feels the small talk is no longer needed. "So what brings you here?"

Shepard stands and goes to the window. She wraps her arms around her as if to protect herself. Dr. Snowden remembers this well.

"Shepard?"

"I am having nightmares again."

"What kind of nightmares?"

"The kind that involves your other patient I just saw."

Dr. Snowden has been treating Rajanni for only a few weeks. She knows the asari's parents died in the reaper war but she is not sure how Shepard is involved. "Can you tell me about it?"

Shepard turns to her, "Don't you know? Hasn't she laid it out for you?"

"Laid what out Shepard?"

"She blames me for her parent's death."

"How do you know that?"

Shepard narrows her eyes at the doctor. She cannot believe the doctor doesn't know. "Didn't she tell you about her incident at the docking bay?"

"Shepard what I discuss with my other patients is confidential."

"I understand that I just thought you might already know about it."

"I would prefer to hear it from you," says Dr. Snowden.

Shepard sits in the chair across from the doctor again. "Fine." Shepard looks at the doctor who is patiently waiting.

Shepard fills the doctor in on the incident at the docking bay. How Rajanni had some sort of episode or flashback and how Shepard helped by talking to the asari. She also shared what Rajanni told her that if Shepard had been faster in firing the weapon that killed the reapers her parents would still be alive. So the asari blames her for her parents death and this is when the nightmares began.

"So you feel somehow responsible for her parents death?" asks Dr. Snowden.

Shepard stands again and looks out the window. "There is a part of me that totally disagrees with her. The part that says I did my best and I did all I could do to save the galaxy. But then the other part of me says I should have been faster. If I didn't move so slowly when I was on the Citadel maybe I could have fired the weapon sooner. Then I think about all of the people I could have saved had I been faster." Shepard sounds angry as she opens up to the doctor.

The doctor waits for Shepard to continue.

"So in my dreams I get to see my friends who are dead die all over again."

"Can you be more specific?" asks Dr. Snowden.

"It always takes place in a rundown house. There are human husks everywhere."

Shepard falls quiet for a moment, the doctor does not speak.

"I hear screaming. It rips me apart that damn scream. It shakes me to my bones. It's Rajanni who is screaming," Shepard says as she glances over her shoulder to the doctor.

"How do you know it is Rajanni?"

"She was screaming at the docking bay it is the same scream. She was so scared. Her father told her to hide and she had to hear them die." Shepard fights the heat behind her eyes. Shepard turns to the doctor. "So now I get to hear it every single night helpless to do anything about it."

"You need to let it go Shepard."

"Let what go?"

"The feeling of responsibility. You are not responsible for her parents' deaths. You are not…"

"…how can you say that? Of course I am!"

The doctor waits until Shepard calms down. It takes a few minutes. "Sorry," says Shepard.

"No need to apologize Shepard." The doctor pauses to think of her next question. "Do you feel responsible for how well people are living today?"

Shepard sits in the chair across from her. "What do you mean?"

"When you walk the streets of Thessia do you look at the people and feel responsible for how they are living today?"

Shepard huffs, "Of course not that's ridiculous."

"Then why are you taking responsibility for how Rajanni lives her life?"

Shepard is at a loss. She never thought about it like that. "I just…"

"Just?"

Shepard shakes her head back and forth. "It just threw me is all."

"What did?"

Shepard looks at the doctor. "Usually people thank me for my efforts. But Rajanni, she's the first one I have come across who personally blames me for a loss. I don't know how to stop thinking about it. I mean I can't look at her and not feel some sort of guilt."

"So let's talk about positive thinking again. Have you been doing your daily sayings?" When Shepard visited Dr. Snowden years ago to help her with her post traumatic stress she was given homework to think of three good things she did that day every single night before going to sleep. This is to help with her negative thinking and negative self talk. She was supposed to say them out loud or the write them down no matter how big or small. Some nights she would lie in bed with Liara trying to fall asleep and she couldn't think of three things so Liara would help. She has not done it for well over a year now.

"No," says Shepard.

"When was the last time you did them?"

Shepard flashes her sly grin, "A year maybe?"

"I see." The doctor's tone is even.

"I know I know I should do it every night. I just got out of the habit."

"Well get back into the habit starting tonight."

"I will." Shepard feels like a scolded child.

"In the meantime please know that you are not responsible for Rajanni's parents' death. I know what she said affected you Shepard but you are not at fault. I want you to remember that and say that to yourself after you say the three nice things out loud okay?"

"Sure doc," says Shepard with a smile.

"Okay good. Anything else you need to talk about?"

"Nope."

"How is retirement treating you?" asks Dr. Snowden.

"Good so far. I love staying home with the kids."

"And your wife?"

"She's great. I am so proud of her. Why do you ask?"

"I am just curious is all."

"I am here for the nightmares and that's all."

"Understood Shepard. You do the exercises we discussed and I will see you next week, sound good?" asks Dr. Snowden.

"Sounds good. And thanks again."

"You are welcome. See you next week."

Shepard leaves the doctor's office. She makes her way to her sky car. She feels someone coming up behind her and turns quickly. She is fast enough to block the first blow. Something hits her arm sees a blue hand rise again. This time Shepard throws the person across the parking lot using her biotics. She sees that it is Rajanni and the asari is up quickly throwing something toward Shepard. Shepard dives to her right and throws a blue ball of energy toward the asari. It hits Rajanni and she falls again, this time she does not get up.

Shepard runs toward her to check on her.

"Damn you!" Rajanni yells as she tries to get up.

Shepard did not use her full power she did not want to hurt her. Shepard places her foot on Rajanni's shoulder. "I recommend you stay down." Shepard uses her 'Captain' voice.

Rajanni freezes. She looks at Shepard. "You going to kill me too Shepard? Go AHEAD! You killed me two years ago anyway!"

Shepard gets the feeling again, the feeling of being hit hard in the gut. She takes a breath in and out. She calmly says "I am not responsible for your parents' death Rajanni. I am so sorry they died I really am. But I am not responsible. I did not create the reapers." Shepard manages to keep her calm though inside she wants to scream at the asari.

Rajanni doesn't say anything. Shepard lifts her foot off of Rajanni's shoulder and extends a hand to help her up. Rajanni looks at it then at Shepard. She swats away Shepard's hand and gets up on her own. "This isn't over Shepard, you are …."

Before the asari can finish her sentence Shepard is on her fast. The human's left hand is around the asari's throat before she can flinch. Shepard pushes Rajanni against the building wall. "Don't you even THINK about threatening me Rajanni. You can blame me all you want if it helps you sleep at night. But make NO mistake, I will defend myself to the best of my ability the next time you try to hurt me. And if I see you anywhere near my family or my friends I will end you."

Shepard steps back and lets go of Rajanni after she realizes what she just said to the asari. She will never forget the absolute fear in Rajanni's face. Before the asari can say anything back Shepard turns her back on her and heads for her sky car.

* * *

"Hi Ori," says Miranda. The sisters are in the kitchen of their estate. Oriana is cooking dinner.

"Hi sis, what's up?"

Miranda sits at the breakfast bar to watch Oriana work her magic. "I have been meaning to talk to you Ori."

"Oh about what?"

"About our living arrangements."

Oriana stops stirring and looks up at Miranda. "What do you mean?"

"Well I was wondering if you are okay living here with me and Arelia and our baby when she is born. Or if you had other plans."

Oriana crosses her arms across her chest. "Do you want me to have other plans?"

"Not unless you want to," says Miranda.

Oriana rolls her eyes and stirs the sauce again. "What do you want to ask me Miranda? You want me to leave is that it?"

Miranda is already screaming at herself inside. She cannot believe how bad she is doing trying to talk about this. "No Ori look," Miranda lets out a deep breath. "Let me start over."

Oriana stops stirring the sauce again and gives Miranda her full attention.

"I was wondering if you wanted to stay. If you did then I want to suggest something."

"Like what?" asks Oriana.

"Like build a separate entrance for you that leads directly to your wing of the estate. Build a comparable kitchen in your wing replacing what you have now."

"You would do that?"

"Yes of course."

Oriana narrows her eyes at her sister. "You really don't care if I continue to live under the same roof with you?"

"I thought I would," says Miranda. "But after talking with Arelia we both agreed that it makes sense for you to stay. I mean you have your personal lab here. I know I don't want to give mine up and I certainly don't expect you to give yours up. Besides, our place is big enough that it won't feel like we are living under the same roof."

"That's true. Plus I would be nearby in case you needed me for anything like last minute babysitting," Oriana says with a smile.

"And we would not bother each other when we need alone time with our significant others," Miranda says with a wink.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"When are you seeing Mark this weekend?"

Oriana blushes then she turns her back to stir the sauce again.

"Are you embarrassed Ori?" asks Miranda.

"No."

Miranda is not convinced. She gets up from behind the breakfast bar to face Oriana. "I think that sauce has been stirred enough don't you?"

"No. Here you take over while I check the oven."

"What?"

"Oh my gosh Miranda seriously? Just stir it's not going to kill you," says Oriana.

Miranda takes the spoon and stirs like Ori was stirring it.

"So are you seeing Mark this weekend?" Miranda asks again.

"Yes," Oriana says with sarcasm

"What Ori, I think it's great. You two get along very well and I remember how much you enjoyed his company last year at the party for Raina."

"It is easy to talk to him."

"It's okay if you like him Oriana. He seems like a very good man."

"I know. I just don't want to get my hopes up."

"What do you mean?" asks Miranda. She continues to stir.

"What if he doesn't like me or my hours? I mean I work a lot Miranda."

"First of all, he likes you. Believe me he likes you. A person would have to be blind not to notice how he looks at you."

"Really?"

"Yes really. And second," says Miranda. "You do work too many hours so maybe this will be good for you and you will finally cut back on them."

"That's not the point Miranda."

"I suppose you are right. If he is the one for you then he will accept you for who you are and that means the hours you work. You will learn to compromise."

"Oh really?" Oriana lifts an eyebrow. "Have you and Arelia really compromised on anything?"

"Yes as a matter of fact we have," says Miranda.

"About what, which one is on top?"

This gets a slap on the arm from Miranda.

"Ouch! I was just kidding."

"Just for that I am done helping you," says Miranda. She walks out of the kitchen.

"Oh come on Miri, I was just joking." Her sister can no longer be seen. "You know you really need to learn how to take a joke!"

* * *

Shepard arrives home with the kids. She hid her injury from Dara when she picked them up. Her left forearm is throbbing. She didn't realize the damage she took until she looked at her arm after leaving Rajanni in the parking lot. She believes a blunt object was used because her skin was not cut but she knows she will have a nasty bruise. She already has a large red mark and it hurts to touch it.

With the kids inside and in the family room playing Shepard is in the bathroom with her first aid kit. She places some medi-gel on the wound and instantly feels cool relief. She hears crying in the family room and quickly makes her way there.

"What is going on?" Shepard asks. She sees Mia on her back and Raina holding a toy. A toy that Mia usually plays with. Shepard props up Mia onto her feet, she remains kneeling.

"Raina tell me what happened."

Raina does not look at her father. Shepard already knows Raina must have done something. Not making eye contact is usually an admission of guilt when it comes to the two little tykes.

"Raina."

Raina looks at her with her big emerald green eyes and pouts. It is hard for Shepard to resist the look her eldest daughter is showing her, but she manages. "What did you do Raina?"

Without saying a word Raina hands the toy she is holding to Mia. Mia holds it close to her chest.

"Raina Samantha T'Soni. You tell me what happened right now."

"I took toy."

"And?" asks Shepard thinking Mia got on her back somehow.

"Pushed her," says Raina.

"So you took Mia's toy and you pushed her down?" asks Shepard.

Raina nods, her lower lip starts to quiver.

Shepard looks at Mia. "Is this true Mia?"

Mia nods her head up and down, her lip too is quivering.

Very calmly Shepard says to Raina, "Thank you for being honest with me Raina. What do you say to your sister?"

Raina looks at Mia and says "Sorry." Then Raina moves closer to Mia and hugs her sister close.

It warms Shepard's heart. "Okay Raina thank you for apologizing. Please go to your room. You are to remain in there until dinner."

"Toy?" Raina wants to know if she can bring a toy.

"No toys now go," says Shepard.

Raina walks into her bedroom with her head hanging down and closes the door. Mia is close to tears. She raises her arms toward Shepard who gladly lifts Mia up into her arms as she stands up. "It's okay honey. She will be okay. She has to be punished for taking your toy and pushing you. It was not nice for her to do that was it?"

Mia shakes her head back and forth.

"You want to play with Da Da before your Ma Ma gets home."

Mia's face lights up.

Shepard puts her back on the floor and sits with her daughter to play as they wait for Liara to come home.


	11. Chapter 11

The air smelled of death. The sky was grey with streaks of red. Flashes of white light can be seen. Machines float hardly moving while remnants of other ships slowly die. Shepard does not have time to process what she is seeing when she looks up at the sky. The street she is on demands her full attention. There are human husks everywhere and she hears screaming and is trying to get to it before it is too late.

There is rubble everywhere and Shepard is thankful for the constant flashing in the sky so she can see where she is going. It would be pitched black otherwise. She is alone but doesn't know why. She does not remember if she was separated from her unit, she has no memory of where the Normandy is. Her main focus is trying to keep her footing and make it to the person who is screaming.

Shepard never loved the sound the reapers made it jarred her bones and shook her from the inside out. This scream is very close to that. She cannot get it out of her mind. It is familiar but she doesn't know how it is familiar she just knows she has to get to it.

Careful with each crunch of her boot Shepard navigates over the rubble and kills every human husk that stands in her way. She is tired and her muscles are screaming at her. She has no idea how long she has been doing this. The screaming is right next to her and it doesn't faze her why it is suddenly next to her. Looking to her left she sees what looks like a rundown house. Carefully climbing over concrete blocks careful not to reopen the gashes already on her legs she enters the house. It is eerily quiet. There are no husks inside that she can see, in fact she cannot see more than two feet in front of her.

She strains to hear anything. There is no screaming anymore. She hears whimpering. Slowly placing one foot in front of the other weapon pointing wherever her eyes are focused Shepard makes her way to the back of the house. The whimpering gets a little louder but not by much. She hears shuffling behind her and she quickly turns to see what it is. Her weapon is knocked out of her hands. She feels hands on her and hears moaning. She is pushed back and falling. She hits the ground in a huff air barking out of her lungs. This is when she sees what is on top of her. It is her mentor and former Commander, Admiral David Anderson. But it isn't really him but a hollow form of him. He looks like a husk and yet doesn't.

Shepard struggles to get him off of her. Her muscles are weak and a simple move to shift her body weight takes all of her concentration. She manages to get up off the floor. She is ready to strike with her fists but there is nothing there. Looking around hands raised there is nothing. She forgets why she is there then hears the whimpering again. Forgetting about her weapon Shepard starts to move rubble out of the way in order to reach the whimpering. After a few minutes of throwing brick and concrete out of the way Shepard sees a door. She knows the whimpering is coming from behind it.

Though her eyes have adjusted to the darkness the flashing in the sky still illuminates the house within since there is no roof. "Are you hurt?" Shepard asks.

The whimpering stops.

Shepard waits. She wants to know if this is her imagination or if someone is really behind the door. She is too tired to care that she just gave away her position which she knows is not like her but in this moment she doesn't care.

The whimpering begins again. Shepard's hand reaches for the door knob. She turns it slowly. She cautiously opens the door, "I am not going to hurt you," she whispers.

Shepard cannot see what is inside; the door is now fully opened. "Hello?"

Silence.

Shepard stands there waiting to hear something. She hears a shuffle of sorts and a soft whimper. She believes it is a child but has no idea of really knowing. It is more of a feeling. Shepard starts to extend her arm into the darkness when she suddenly feels something tugging on her calf. Instinct kicks in and Shepard turns fast ready to strike. When the flashing in the sky lights up the room she sees Raina.

Shepard jolts awake sitting up on the couch. She is breathing hard and sweating. Her eyes search frantically trying to figure out where she is.

"Da Da," says Raina.

Shepard sees a very concerned Raina standing by the end of the couch, the end where Shepard's legs are.

"Raina?"

Shepard realizes she is on the couch and she must have fallen asleep. As she gathers her senses, she notices Mia crying softly not five feet from her and Raina looks to be close to tears as well.

"Nightmare?" asks Raina.

Shepard cannot slow her breathing just yet. She swings her legs to the floor. "It's okay," she says though feels far from it. "Da Da okay." Shepard places her head in her hands, elbows on her knees to try to calm herself.

Raina hugs one of Shepard's calves. The feeling on her leg is the same feeling she felt in the dream. She believes Raina pulled on her leg to wake her up. Shepard looks up to find Mia making her way to her. She just watches her youngest. She hugs her father's other calf mimicking Raina.

Shepard cannot stop her tears. She places each hand on the back of each child. "Da Da okay."

As if neither child is convinced they squeeze.

Shepard wipes away her tears and gently moves them off of her calves and sits on the floor in front of the couch. She wants to give her children a proper hug. The moment she sits both kids are crawling into her lap and wrapping their arms around her neck. "Shh Da Da okay."

"Nightmare?" asks Raina.

"Yeah nightmare," says Shepard. She looks at her oldest. "Thank you for waking me."

Raina smiles and hugs her father harder.

"I am sorry I scared you two."

None of them heard Liara come in.

"What's going on here?" asks Liara. She is happy to be home with her family and loves the sight she sees before her until Shepard looks up with red eyes. "Elly?" Liara knows something is wrong.

"Hey." Shepard clears her throat. "Ma Ma's here." The kids don't leave Shepard's lap. She coaxes them to get off of her. "It's okay, go say hi to Ma Ma."

Raina and Mia turn to look at their mother.

Liara hides the concern on her face as she kneels down, "Hi you two." She opens her arms. Both children walk to her and each give her a hug.

Shepard leaves the family room to be alone.

It doesn't take long for Liara to follow her. "Elly?" She finds Shepard in the bathroom. She is sitting on the floor with her back against the bathroom cabinet. Her knees are up and her hands are covering her face. From the movement of her body Liara knows she is crying.

Liara checks their bedroom door to make sure it is closed. She told the kids to play with their toys while she checked on their father. Liara enters the bathroom and sits next to Shepard. She wraps an arm around her crying bond mate and holds her close.

After a few minutes Shepard clears her throat and asks "The kids okay?"

"Yes Elly they are fine. They are playing with their toys. I am more concerned about you at the moment," says Liara.

Shepard is silent.

"Can you tell me what happened?" asks Liara.

Shepard wipes her tears and lets out a breath. "Another nightmare." She stands up and helps Liara up. She washes her face.

"Want to talk about it?" asks Liara.

Shepard dries her face. "Not really. I can't believe I fell asleep watching the kids that they…."

…they what?" Liara is concerned.

Shepard moves to pass Liara but the asari blocks her path. "Elly what were you going to say about the kids?"

"Raina woke me up okay. Mia was crying and Raina looked close to tears. I scared them Liara. I sc…." Shepard cannot finish her sentence.

"Oh Elly I am sure…" Liara moves to hug Shepard but the human evades her touch and walks around her. Liara quickly grabs her arm which produces a hiss from Shepard as she pulls her arm out of Liara's grasp.

"What? What is it, what happened?" asks Liara.

"Can we please talk about this later Liara?" asks Shepard.

"I don't want you to leave in this state Elly."

"I'm fine."

"You are NOT fine. What happened to your arm?"

Shepard takes a deep breath in and out to calm down. She approaches Liara and gives her a quick peck on the cheek. "I will explain everything once the kids are down okay? In the meantime I need some air. I am going to go get some dinner unless you already made plans?"

"Elly." Liara wants Shepard to talk to her.

"I promise Liara...later." Shepard cups Liara's cheek with her hand. Liara places her hand over Shepard's.

"Okay."

"I'll be home in a bit." Before more is said Shepard walks out of the bathroom and out of the house.

* * *

Walking up and down main street Shepard comes across of all things a pizza restaurant. By the size of the crowd and the signs outside it is newly opened. Shepard stands in line hoping it won't take too long. A pizza sounds really, really good.

"Fancy seeing you here Shepard."

Shepard turns and sees Valya. "Hey Valya."

"Hi. Geez Shepard what's got you so down?" asks Valya.

Shepard gives her a half smile.

"Hey you okay? Has something happened?"

"No not really," says Shepard.

"What does that mean?"

"It means no. What brings you here?"

"Dara wants to try this thing called a pizza. So I am here to get her one."

"You have never had one?"

"No, why have you?" asks Valya.

"Well duh of course."

"Like I'm supposed to know." Valya nudges Shepard playfully.

"Every shore leave I would check for a place that had pizza. Ever since I had some when I was posted on Earth I never could get enough of the stuff. How long has this place been here?" Shepard is very happy for this distraction.

"Not sure. Dara knew about it. I didn't."

"So how is Dava?" asks Shepard.

"She is great. I love being a father. You were right Shepard."

"Oh yeah? About what?"

"About being a parent. I don't know why I was so scared about losing my connection with Dara. If anything I feel closer to her ya know?"

"Yeah I know what you mean. But just wait."

"What …wait for what?"

Shepard smiles at her asari friend. "Things get worse the older they get."

"What?" asks Valya, "how do you know?"

Shepard shrugs her shoulders. "That's what I've heard." She can't help but smile.

Valya narrows her eyes at her, "I don't believe you."

"No?"

"No," says Valya.

"Have you thought about her dating yet?"

"Dating! Are you mad? She's only one."

"Yeah now, but not for long."

"Hmm somehow I don't think she will be dating at age two either Shepard. But you're right. I bet she will be ready to move out when she is three." Valya elbows Shepard, but it doesn't hit her side instead it hits her sore forearm. The asari notices her flinch. "Sorry Shepard you okay?"

Shepard rubs at her arm, "Yeah."

"You hurt yourself?" asks Valya.

Not sure what to tell her friend she decides to lie, "Yeah." She rolls up her sleeve.

Valya hisses in sympathy. "That looks like it hurts …. A lot."

"Nah it's okay. Just hurts when I touch it."

Before Shepard can roll her sleeve down Valya has one hand behind Shepard's elbow and the other holding her forearm closer so she can see better. "How did you do this?"

"I must have bumped into something," says Shepard.

"Uh huh." Valya knows she is lying but doesn't press her.

"Finally the line is moving," says Shepard.

"So you have had these before. Any suggestions on what I should order?" Valya looks at Shepard. The human woman is looking at something but what she cannot tell. She is not moving at all her eyes are unblinking. Valya tries to follow where Shepard is looking but only sees the back of people's head inside the restaurant.

"Shepard?"

Silence.

"Shepard?" Valya touches Shepard's arm lightly.

Shepard jumps a little. "Huh what…what did you say?"

"Is everything alright Shepard? What are you looking at?"

"This is just not my day," says Shepard.

"What…why?"

"Huh? Oh nothing Valya sorry about that," says Shepard. She sees of all people Jordan Brown. She does not see Rajanni and hopes that he is doing what she and Valya are doing, grabbing food for dinner and going home.

"Okay Shepard are you going to tell me what is going on?"

"Sorry Valya but no I'm not. Now what did you ask me?"

"Who do you keep looking at?" asks Valya.

"No one so please drop it." Valya has heard that tone before, it is a warning.

The asari lets out a sigh. "What should I order? Do you have a recommendation?"

* * *

Shepard is very happy that she called Liara from the line for pizza. It took a little over an hour to get the food, so Liara gave Raina and Mia a snack to tide them over. Shepard finally enters their home.

"Food is here!"

"Yeah!" is the combined yell from Raina and Mia.

Liara meets Shepard in the kitchen while the two kids trail behind. "Why did it take so long?"

"New place I guess. There was a really long line," says Shepard. "Now I know you didn't want the kids having pizza yet but I did get cheesy bread."

"What is cheesy bread?" asks Liara. She is placing the kids in their high chairs.

"Just like it sounds." Shepard opens up a container. "See? It is bread with melted cheese on it."

Liara smells it. "I am not sure Elly."

"Well maybe they can try just a little. I can scrape off most of the cheese and they can try the bread."

Liara takes a tentative bite. "Ouch!"

"Careful it's hot," says Shepard.

Liara waves a hand up and down in front of her mouth. "Thanks for the warning."

"Sorry." She gives Liara a quick peck on the cheek. "Do you like it?"

"It's too hot to taste anything."

"Okay we can let it cool then," says Shepard as she places pieces of pizza onto two plates. She also includes a piece of cheesy bread on each plate.

Liara gets the kid's dinner ready. "I gave them half already while we were waiting for you."

Shepard sits at the table. "Sorry about that. I probably should have left but I was actually in line with Valya."

"Really?"

"Yeah, apparently Dara read about the new restaurant and wanted to try some pizza, so I helped Valya with her order."

"And they are doing well?" asks Liara. She blows on her piece of pizza before trying a bite.

"Yeah."

"And how are you doing? You seem in better spirits."

Shepard looks at Liara then the kids then back to Liara. She gives her a look to say not now and not in front of the children.

Liara nods with a smile.

The family enjoys the rest of their meal. The pizza was actually pretty good. Liara said she would eat it again. And though it is not like the pizza Shepard has had in New York it is pretty descent.

Shepard and Liara play with Riana and Mia for an hour after dinner. All of them are going through their nightly routine. Shepard changes the diaper of one child and puts her in her pajamas while Liara takes the other child. They often switch who changes which kid each night so they can spend special time with each one.

Though tired Shepard grabs a beer from the fridge and gestures to Liara. She shakes her head no. Shepard grabs her water instead and meets her on the couch in the family room.

"I don't know who gets worn out more after play time me or the kids," says Shepard.

She knows Liara is waiting for her to open up so she takes a long swig of her beer. Liara waits patiently.

Shepard rolls up her sleeve to show Liara her forearm. There is a beautiful purple, red and black bruise already forming. "This happened today after my appointment with Dr. Snowden."

Liara gasps a little. "My Goddess Shepard, how did that happen?"

Shepard lets out a breath. "Rajanni."

"What!" Liara is beside herself. She stands up and starts to pace much like Shepard does when she needs to think and talk. "I am going to give that asari a piece of my mind if it is the last thing I do."

Shepard can't help but smile. Shepard stands "Hold on Liara."

"No Elly I mean it! I cannot believe her. After all we have done for that woman. I am talking to Jordan tomorrow…"

"…whoa whoa whoa Liara you are NOT talking to Jordan."

"You just watch me."

"Liara are you listening to yourself?" asks Shepard.

Liara stops her pacing and has her hands on her hips. "What?"

"We should not get involved with them."

"We are already involved!"

Shepard moves to Liara and takes her hands into her own. "Liara what happened to she is going through something right now and she is confused?"

"It is one thing Elly for her to say things to you it is quite another for her to physically harm you. I mean how did this happen?"

"I was walking to my sky car and I felt someone coming and I turned raising my arm and she hit me with something. I don't know what it was. I hit her with my biotics, but I didn't use my full power. She threw something at me which missed then I hit her again."

"Then what?"

"Well," Shepard turns her back on Liara.

"What Elly?"

Shepard can still see the utter look of fear in Rajanni's face when she closes her eyes. "She told me it wasn't over and I told her not to threaten me."

"And?" Liara places her hand on her shoulder. She knows there is more.

Shepard is quiet.

"Elly?"

Liara places her other hand on Shepard's shoulder and turns her so the human is facing her. "What aren't you telling me?"

"You should have seen the look on her face Liara. I terrified her," says Shepard.

"Good."

"Good?"

"I mean it Elly. She cannot attack you and expect to walk away."

"Liara listen to yourself."

"What. I can hear myself perfectly well Elly."

"Look Liara. We need to show some compassion here right. I mean she has been through a lot. I thought you would be angry with me."

"Now you listen to me Elly. She is a threat to you and to our family as far as I am concerned. I am glad you scared her. She cannot think she can continue to come after you. How did she know you were at Dr. Snowden's office anyway? Do you think she is following you?"

Shepard sits back on the couch.

"Elly?"

"She was in with Dr. Snowden before my appointment."

"What?"

Shepard knows what Liara is thinking, "Liara."

"It's my fault she was there."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is Elly. I gave Jordan your doctor's name. I cannot believe I did that. I didn't even think about you running into her, how could I be so dense!"

"Liara please sit down."

"How can you be so calm Elly!"

Shepard pats the seat cushion next to her and waits to talk until Liara sits next to her. Shepard sits facing Liara with her leg bent on the couch. "Rajanni went through the wrong door after her appointment; it is not your fault that she saw me."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember how I told you that Dr. Snowden has different doors to her personal office? One that opens into the waiting room and one that exits out to a different room out of her office?"

"Yes."

"Well Rajanni exited through the wrong door and she saw me waiting to see the doctor."

Liara thinks a moment. "So she waited for you to finish with Dr. Snowden then attacked you in the parking lot. How exactly is this supposed to calm me down Elly?"

Shepard takes Liara's hands into her own. "Look Liara. I dealt with the situation. I am hoping I got through to her. Let's just wait to see what happens okay. I really do not want you talking to Jordan okay?"

Liara won't look at her bond mate.

"Liara you look at me." She does. "Please tell me you will not approach Jordan and discuss this? As far as I am concerned this is between Rajanni and me okay?"

"Okay Elly I won't approach him."

Shepard lets out a sigh and leans back onto the couch placing her foot back on the floor. Liara nuzzles close. "Thank you Liara." Shepard kisses Liara on the top of her crest.

"I hope this is the last we hear from her Elly."

"Me too."


	12. Chapter 12

A week has gone by and there have been no sightings of Rajanni which has been a huge relief to Shepard and Liara. Jordan has not said anything to Liara and Liara has not said anything to Jordan about the confrontation Shepard and Rajanni had.

Shepard's nightmare is still occurring and her lack of sleep is starting to affect her though she would not admit it. Liara was able to get coverage for her classes during the last week of the term so she can attend Ashley's wedding with Shepard.

During a recent dinner with Valya and Dara they asked if they could watch the kids after hearing about Ashley's wedding. The asari couple was adamant that it would not be too much trouble and that Dava would love it. After much discussion Shepard and Liara agreed to their offer. Though not too happy about leaving the kids Liara did agree to a week's stay in New York where the wedding is taking place. Since Shepard is still suffering from her nightmares Liara is hoping that the trip will do her some good. They know they will not run into either Jordan or Rajanni on Earth.

"I am not sure I have everything," says Liara. She is finishing the packing for the girls.

"Liara you have checked their bags like three times. If you forgot something Valya and Dara are capable of either coming here and getting it, whatever "it" is or they will buy something and we will reimbursement them."

"I just need to check one …."

"….Liara," Shepard takes Liara's hand. "If you have changed your mind we can bring them."

Liara wants to bring them she didn't realize how hard it would be to leave them. "I …I just didn't think it would be this hard. I mean it was difficult leaving Raina when I went with Dara to Feros, but that is a mistake I didn't think I would make again."

Shepard hugs Liara. "Then let's take them with us. I mean you already have things packed."

"They don't have outfits for the wedding Elly."

"We can buy something when we get there. I mean we will have the whole morning to find something," says Shepard.

"I don't know Elly. Won't Valya and Dara be disappointed?"

"Maybe, but this isn't about them. I want you to enjoy yourself Liara and if you can't do that without the kids being with us then I say we bring them."

"But you wanted time alone with just the two of us. Won't you be upset?"

Shepard lets out a sigh. She did want Liara all to herself for a few days. "Look, we will have time alone together some other time. Maybe when we get back the girls can sleep over at Valya and Dara's house."

Liara steps out of the hug. She watches the girls play with each other in the family room.

"I'll call them and tell them we have a change of plans okay?" asks Shepard.

"You are not upset Elly?"

"I already said no. Besides it will be a better trip this time since we don't have to take a passenger ship."

"I still cannot believe Ashley is sending the Normandy to pick us up," says Liara.

"Yeah I guess we lucked out that they needed more element zero. Everyone knows Thessia is the place to come for that."

Liara turns to look at Shepard. "Be honest Elly. Are you sure you won't mind the kids coming along?"

Shepard cups Liara's cheek, "I am sure."

Liara's ear to ear grin makes Shepard smile.

The door bell rings. "I'll get it. Can you close up their bags please?" asks Shepard.

"Yes of course Elly."

Shepard opens the door to see Steve Cortez. "Cortez, how the hell are ya?" She extends a hand which the shuttle pilot takes.

"Hi Shepard. I am good thank you, how are you doing? You are looking good."

"Thanks. The bags are here. We have had a slight change of plans."

"Oh?" asks Steve as he grabs one suitcase while Shepard grabs another and follows him to the sky car.

"We are taking our kids with us. Will that be a problem?"

"No ma'am. I believe you have the Commander's quarters. There should be enough room for all of you." He puts both suitcases into the trunk.

"Yeah we will fit just fine. Liara changed her mind," says Shepard.

"Being a parent suits you Shepard."

Shepard narrows her eyes at him, "Oh?"

"It's not an accusation Shepard," says Cortez with a smile. "I only meant you seem more relaxed is all. It's nice to see."

"Well it might have something to do with the fact that we are not fighting for our lives thinking death is just around the corner."

"You gotta a point there Captain."

Shepard the Steve return to the house. Liara nods to Shepard that the kid's bags are ready. She is on a call and Shepard suspects she is talking to Dara. Cortez takes the bags while Shepard checks the kids' diapers to make sure they do not need changing.

"Thank you so much for understanding Dara. I promise they will stay overnight when we return. And thank you for checking on the house. I will send you our hotel information shortly in case you need to get a hold of either of us."

Shepard nods to Liara, indicating they need to go. Liara returns the nod.

"Sounds good Dara thank you again and please apologize to Valya for me. Okay. Good bye." Liara disconnects the call.

"Everything set?" asks Shepard.

"Yes. I am bringing an extra bag for the kids," says Liara. She quickly enters the kid's room and finishes with the bag.

"Alright kids you ready to see the ship Da Da and Ma Ma used to work on?"

"Yeah!" they both say in unison.

Shepard bends down and scoops both kids up, one in each arm.

"Scary?" asks Mia.

"No it's not scary Mia. It will be fun, you'll see," says Shepard. She pokes her head into the kid's bedroom. "Ready Liara?"

"Ready." Liara slings the bag over her shoulder and grabs Raina from Shepard. Shepard sets the alarm system as the family leaves the home to get into the sky car.

* * *

Steve lands the sky car outside of the docking bay. "I'll get the bags," he says.

"You sure?" asks Shepard.

"Yes Ma'am."

Shepard, Liara and the kids walk into the docking bay and see the Normandy.

"Da Da's ship?" asks Raina as she points to the large sleek vessel.

"Yep that's her," says Shepard.

"Well what do we have here?"

Shepard and Liara turn to see Miranda and Arelia.

"Hello Miranda, hello Arelia," says Liara as she hugs them.

"I didn't know you were bringing them," says Miranda.

"We had a slight change of plans," says Shepard nodding to Liara.

"Yes that's right," says Liara "I just couldn't leave them for so long."

"How long are you staying?" asks Arelia.

"A week," says Liara.

"What about you two?" asks Shepard.

"Five days," says Arelia. "I need to get back."

The group makes their way toward the Normandy.

"Oh my gosh Joker what are you doing here?" asks Shepard as she approaches the Normandy pilot with Mia in her arms.

Joker salutes her.

"You know Jeff I am retired now. You don't have to salute me," says Shepard.

Jeff remains in the salute.

Shepard returns the salute with a smile then steps in and gives him a hug.

"It is great to see you Joker," says Shepard.

"You too Captain. And who do we have here?"

"This is our youngest, Mia."

"Hello there. She sure is cute Shepard."

"Thanks Joker. You didn't answer my question, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to personally escort you to Earth. Hi Liara. Oh my is this Raina? You sure are getting big," says Joker.

"Hello Jeff," says Liara. "It is so nice to see you again. How have you been?"

"Oh you know. It's not the same without Shepard, but Ashley runs a tight ship. Plus I get to do things other Alliance pilots don't due to her being a Spectre and all."

"Well there is no one more capable that's for sure," says Miranda.

"Wow Lawson was that an actual compliment? I never thought I'd live to see the day," says Joker with a smile.

"Funny," says Miranda. "Joker, this is my bond mate Arelia T'Jala."

"Nice to meet you," says Joker. "Miranda may have a hard exterior but she is just a big 'ole softy in the inside. I bet you know that already though huh," says Joker.

"I admit nothing," says Arelia. Miranda already warned the asari about the human pilot.

Shepard smiles at the exchange. "Permission to board Flight Lieutenant," says Shepard.

"Permission granted. We leave within the hour," says Joker.

"Is there no Captain of the ship?" asks Liara as Shepard steps onto the Normandy first.

"Nope, just a skeleton crew. Ashley said Joker is in charge."

"Is that wise?" asks Liara.

Shepard laughs. "I didn't ask." They make their way to the elevator and take it to Shepard's old quarters. Upon entering the room not much has changed with the layout.

"What happened to the aquarium" asks Liara.

Shepard laughs at the comment. "Don't you remember me telling you about her huge monitor on her other ship?"

"Yes but…"

"…well the aquarium was a bit much don't ya think Liara."

"I guess so."

Shepard sets Mia down while Liara sets Raina down. They both carefully descend the steps to where the bed is along with a matching couch and chair.

Shepard sees their luggage and starts to unpack the portable cribs.

Liara unpacks some clothes for all of them and places them into the dresser.

After setting up the cribs Shepard looks up and sees Liara staring at the wall that used to house the aquarium. Looking down at the lower level the kids are already playing with their toys. Shepard hugs Liara from behind. "What's the matter? Do you really miss the aquarium?"

"It's not that. I just have very fond memories in this room. It is hard to see it so different," says Liara.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Shepard kisses the back of Liara's neck. "I'm glad we brought the kids."

Liara turns in her arms to face her. "I am too Elly thank you so much. I am going to call the hotel and get a bigger room for us."

"Sounds good. You hungry?" asks Shepard.

"I could eat."

"I will take the kids to the mess hall. Why don't you join us when you are done with your call?"

"I will."

Shepard takes the steps down to the lower level and scoops up the kids. "Let's get some food okay?"

Both kids grab their father around her neck as she walks out of the room.

Shepard sets them down once on the elevator. She has a little blue hand in each hand. The doors open to the mess hall and Shepard steps out of the elevator with both kids following.

"This is what we call the mess hall," says Shepard. "We eat our meals here. This is where Ma Ma and Da Da and others ate and talked. She props Raina then Mia onto a seat of the long rectangular table. She stands behind them since the seats themselves do not have backs to them.

"Hello there."

Shepard looks to her left to see Dr. Karin Chakwas.

"Hey Doc how are you?" asks Shepard as the doctor steps closer. She gives Shepard a hug then sits across the table from Raina and Mia.

"I am doing well Shepard. And who do we have here?" asks Dr. Chakwas.

"I'm Raina."

Chakwas smiles at Raina who smiles in return. She looks at Mia who hugs Raina's arm and tries to hide her face from the doctor.

Shepard sits next to Mia. "Mia this is Dr. Chakwas. You say hi honey."

Mia stops her hiding but does not let go of Raina's arm. "Hi," she finally says.

"Well hello there Mia it is so nice to meet you," says the doctor.

"Karin how are you?" says Liara as she walks to the doctor's side. The doctor stands and gives the asari a big hug.

"Liara you look fantastic."

"As do you Karin. What are you doing here?" asks Liara.

"I was just about to ask the same thing. I thought we would see you at the wedding," says Shepard.

"Well when I found out that Jeff was going to pick you up I couldn't resist."

"You look great Karin. You getting closer to retirement?" asks Shepard.

"Elly," says Liara. She doesn't think it is proper to pry.

"Oh it's okay Liara. I think one day I might retire Shepard but not today. This crew is my family you know how it is," says Chakwas.

"Yeah I know," says Shepard. She and Liara exchange a knowing look. They all grew very close during the Reaper war. It is hard not to when you had to rely on each other to stay alive.

"Hello everyone."

The group turns to see Miranda and Arelia. Liara wonders right away how Arelia is seeing as the last time she was on the Normandy her daughter Shelby died. Now she is carrying a new child, the thought makes Liara smile. She approaches her asari friend.

"How are you doing Arelia?"

"Fine Liara thank you," says Arelia.

Liara gives her a reassuring squeeze around the waist with her arm. They stand together arm in arm while watching the reunion of Dr. Chakwas and Miranda.

"Are you sure you are alright Arelia? I do not want to pry," says Liara.

"It is more difficult than I thought it would be," says Arelia. She looks at the Med Bay doors.

"I am so sorry Arelia."

"Don't be Liara. Everything that could be done was done. I am glad I had time to talk to her to say goodbye."

Liara gives her another squeeze as Miranda approaches. "Everything alright here?" the human asks.

Liara and Arelia exchange looks. Liara touches Miranda's arm as she walks past her toward the group at the table.

"Are you okay Arelia?" asks Miranda.

"Yes yes, I will be fine," says Arelia.

"Did Liara say something to upset you?"

"No not at all."

Miranda studies Arelia for a moment then realizes what the two must have been talking about. Miranda hugs Arelia. "Is there anything I can do?"

"You being here is enough Miranda. I am fine trust me." They break from the hug and Arelia's hand unconsciously lands on her belly. Miranda places her hand over Arelia's. They lock eyes and Miranda leans in for a kiss.

"Please tell me if there is anything you need Arelia."

"I will Miranda thank you. But I will be fine I promise." Arelia gives Miranda's cheek a quick peck. "Let's see what's for dinner."

The two join the group.

"I'm telling you that is how it happened," says Shepard.

"Uh huh whatever you say Captain," says Dr. Chakwas.

"Okay everyone," says Shepard as she stands up to address the group. "I hope you are all hungry. I am going to make one of my specialties."

"Would that be spaghetti or spaghetti?" asks Miranda as she cocks her hip.

Everyone laughs.

"Very good Miranda, you were always smarter than me you guessed it," says Shepard, "spaghetti it is."

"Were?" asks Miranda.

"That is what I said," says Shepard as she turns and flashes her sly grin before turning her attention to the refrigerator.

The group continues to visit with each other, Miranda has taken the kids and their toys to play in the corner of the room away from the grown up talk.

Arelia approaches Shepard, "Anything I can help with?"

Shepard turns to Arelia, "Oh I don't…" She looks at the asari and knows she is having a hard time being on the Normandy again. "Ah sure Arelia that would be great."

The asari returns a half smile, a relieved smile to be doing something to take her mind off things.

"Want to make a salad? There are greens in the refrigerator."

Arelia is not much of a cook. She has been watching Oriana lately but she does not know her way around the kitchen at all. Shepard senses this and grabs some greens from the fridge. "Here this is what you do. Take these and rinse them in water then dry them off like this. Then I would take these," she grabs some vegetables. "Have you ever cut these?"

Arelia shakes her head back and forth feeling pretty helpless at the moment.

Shepard places her hand on Arelia's shoulder. "Hey I wasn't born knowing how to do this stuff. I learned from my Mom. Here I will show you."

Very happy for the distraction Arelia worked on making a salad with the Shepard's help.

"All right everyone time for dinner," says Shepard.

The group is excited to see what they came up with. "Help yourself to the noodles, here is the sauce and of course the salad. Grab your own drink from the fridge." Shepard grabbed a plate as she spoke showing everyone what to do. She grabbed a drink and started to walk away.

"Where are you going Elly?" asks Liara.

"I am bringing a plate to Joker."

"I will do the same for Steve then," says Liara.

"Thanks Liara," Shepard gives her a quick kiss on the lips and waits for the elevator.

"Hmm something smells good," says Steve Cortez.

"Oh good Steve, I was just about to make you a plate. Can you join us?" asks Liara.

"Sure."

The group sits and enjoys the meal. Liara loves how relaxed Shepard seems. It is amazing the affect the Normandy has on her bond mate. It is as if she is home. Liara wonders if perhaps Shepard should not have retired so soon. Seeing her converse with her old crew members, the great big grin on her face, she loves seeing Shepard like this but it makes her feel a bit of guilt as well.

Shepard catches Liara staring at her. She reaches across the table and touches Liara's hand. "Hey none of that."

As if reading her mind Liara squeezes her hand and smiles.

The group finishes their meal and everyone who did not help with the meal insisted on doing the dishes which Shepard and Arelia were just fine with.

They are playing with Raina and Mia. "So have you come up with any names yet Arelia?"

"We have a few we are thinking about," says Arelia.

"Have you been feeling alright?

"Oh yes. What is it you humans say, so far so good?"

"That's good. I can't wait to meet her," says Shepard.

"We can't either."

"So I heard you are staying at the estate?"

"Yes. We are doing construction right now. Oriana will have her own entrance to her wing. And we are remodeling inside as well to give her a full kitchen. That way we all have our privacy."

"That's great," says Shepard. "How is Mark working out?"

"Oh he is quite good actually," says Arelia.

"You sound surprised."

"Not at all, he is actually better than …." Arelia stops.

Shepard looks at her with narrow eyes and raised eyebrows. "Better than…?" Shepard knows what she is going to say.

"I..I am sorry Shepard."

"Don't worry about it. Paper work was never my strong suit. Give me armor and a weapon and I am your gal, make me fill out forms and reports and well I fall asleep."

They both laugh at the statement. Shepard was not a bad worker just not as efficient as Mark Curtis is.

"I did not mean to insult you Shepard I apologize," says Arelia.

"Hey don't worry about it. I'm happy for Mark. I'm glad he is a good fit."

"We still did a wonderful thing Shepard, keeping the species together with our program. No one can take that away."

"You're right. We did do well. Perhaps one day the Salarians and others with join the program," says Shepard.

"Perhaps."

"Elly, the kids are ready to go to bed. Sorry to interrupt," says Liara.

"No problem. I'm ready to help. Thanks for your help with dinner Arelia."

"My pleasure Shepard thank you for teaching me. And Shepard," she touches the human's forearm, "I really did not mean to imply…"

Shepard cuts her off, "Think nothing of it Arelia. Have a good night."

"Good night," says Arelia as she nods to Shepard and Liara.

* * *

Shepard and Liara return to their quarters with the kids who are near sleep already. They prepare the kids for bed in silence and get them situated into their cribs.

"I'm tired Liara, do you mind if I stay in? I don't really want to visit with anyone anymore," says Shepard.

"Yes. I was actually thinking the same thing," says Liara. They both start to change into their pajamas. "What was that with Arelia?"

"Oh nothing really. I was asking how Curtis was working out and apparently he is really, really good. Better than me even," says Shepard with a bit of sarcasm.

"She didn't actually say that did she?"

"She did. But it's okay."

"You don't seem okay Elly."

"Heh. You know me. I like to do well in anything I do. I guess I just didn't do paper work well. Which doesn't really surprise me but she didn't have to be so excited about it."

"I'm sorry Elly."

"Ah don't be. I am being stupid."

"You are not." They both climb into bed each sitting with their backs against the headboard of the bed. Liara reaches for Shepard's hand to hold, they intertwine their fingers. "Do you miss it?"

"Work?"

"Yes."

"No not really. I mean I miss the training aspects of the job but not all of the paper work and the forms and the presentations, that I could care less about," says Shepard. She kisses the back of Liara's hand. "Besides, I love staying home with the kids. Watching how they interact and play with each other. They are smart Liara really, really smart. And Raina, I swear that girl can read my mind sometimes it's scary."

Liara squeezes her hand. "Are you sure Elly?"

Shepard settles into the bed lying on her back, Liara follows her and snuggles close to her placing her arm over Shepard's waist.

"I am sure Liara. What brought all this on anyway?"

"I don't know. Seeing you with Steve, Joker and Karin well you looked so relaxed and happy. I was thinking that maybe you miss it."

Shepard lifts her finger to Liara's chin to make the asari look at her. "Believe me when I say this Liara, I do not miss it."

"How can you say that Elly. I saw how you were with everyone tonight."

"Liara," she kisses her forehead. "I looked happy because I was happy to see them not because I miss it. I mean these quarters are nice but it is not our bedroom, our home or our life anymore. I let go of this when I retired. I mean if Hackett approached me requesting my assistance on a mission I may consider it, but I doubt I would go."

"Really?"

"Of course really. I have a life now Liara. The life you and I fought so hard to attain. I am not going to miss a single day of it."

Liara squeezes Shepard tight.

"I love you Liara. I love our kids, I love our friends and I love our life."

"I just wonder if watching the kids is enough for you Elly."

"Right now it is enough," Shepard ducks her head and finds Liara's lips. She kisses her softly trailing her tongue along Liara's violet lip before biting it and letting go. "I love you Liara, please believe when I tell you I am happy with how things are."

Liara kisses Shepard back more forcefully this time claiming her mouth with her own. She rolls on top of Shepard. "I love you too Elly."

As quietly as possible they embrace eternity.


	13. Chapter 13

It didn't take long for Shepard and Liara to find suitable outfits for Raina and Mia to wear at Ashley Williams wedding. Since they have a few hours to kill before having to get ready they are in their hotel room to put the kids down for a nap since they will have a late night.

"No nap," says Raina. She is protesting quite a bit.

"Yes nap time Raina. I know it is early but you have a big day today," says Liara.

Raina crosses her arms and pouts "No."

Shepard enters the main room, "Mia is down, what is going on here?"

"Raina has decided she does not want to take her nap," says Liara.

Raina turns to her father still pouting.

"Is that so?" asks Shepard as she kneels down to be eye level with Raina. "Do you want to go to the wedding later Raina?"

Raina nods her head up and down.

"Well then you have to take a nap."

Raina shakes her head back and forth.

"If you don't go down for a nap Raina you can't go tonight and that means either Ma Ma or me cannot go and we would be very upset. Is that what you want?" asks Shepard.

Raina thinks about it her arms still crossed. "No."

"Good that's good. Now let's get you settled." Shepard scoops Raina up and she starts to scream and wiggle as best she can to get out of her father's grip. Shepard almost drops her.

Mia starts to cry because of Raina's outburst. "I will get her," says Liara.

Shepard kneels down again setting Raina down. Using a calm voice she says "Calm down Raina."

Raina tries to wiggle out of Shepard's grasp on her arms. She screams again. From an outsider it sounds like someone is hurting her.

"Calm down please." Shepard is saying it more for her benefit than Raina's. She had another nightmare last night and nearly hit Liara when the asari woke her up. She has been fighting a headache since and this is the last thing she needs.

Raina continues to wiggle and scream she is getting louder and louder. Suddenly Shepard let's go of Rain and is on all fours. Raina at first thinks she wants to play horsey, where Raina climbs on her back until she hears her father speak. "Get your mother now."

Raina is not sure she heard correctly. She has stopped crying now and is watching something happen to her father. She seems very scared and is crawling along the floor. "Da Da?"

Shepard doesn't seem to hear her or acknowledge her presence.

Raina's lip starts to quiver, she knows her father is scared but does not know why. She has never seen her like this. She quickly runs to her mother.

Liara is setting Mia back down into the portable crib when Raina enters as fast as her little legs will take her. "Ma Ma!"

"Shhh Raina you're…"

"…Da Da scared!" Raina interrupts.

"What?" Liara leaves Mia in her crib. "You stay in this room Raina do you hear me?"

Raina nods her head.

Liara walks with purpose to the main room of their hotel room. At first she does not see Elly.

"Elly?" asks Liara.

Liara walks toward the couch when suddenly behind her Shepard is grabbing her and holding her mouth so she cannot scream.

"Shh they will hear you," says Shepard. She crouches down behind the couch pulling Liara with her. Shepard is looking out as if looking out from cover. She looks scared and Liara knows she is having some sort of flashback.

"Elly can you hear me?" Liara asks.

No response.

Liara remembers from Shepard's previous flashbacks that using her rank and last name may help snap her out of it. Dr. Snowden recommended trying it if it ever happened. Liara never had to try it, but right now she wants to.

Shepard is still looking around as if looking for threats.

"Elly?"

No response. Raina has sneaked out of the room where she was supposed to stay and is peering at the scene of her father and mother.

Gathering her courage to use a commanding voice Liara speaks with authority, "Captain Shepard I need your help!"

Shepard quickly stands looking left, "Where are you? Sound off." Shepard looks right then her eyes look down and she sees Liara. Blinking a few times Shepard looks at her in utter confusion for a few seconds. Then reality hits her and she looks around the hotel room.

Liara knows she is back because she sees a different fear cross her face. "Elly it's okay, you're okay."

"Raina? My God Liara where's Raina?" Shepard is panicking.

"She's okay. She is in the other room. She is fine Elly I promise."

Raina peeks out from behind a chair, "What's wrong with Da Da?"

Shepard is incredibly relieved to see Raina while Liara is incredibly upset that Raina did not listen to her.

"I told you to.."

Shepard stops Liara mid-sentence when she grabs her forearm. "Please."

Liara calms herself and nods to Shepard.

Shepard kneels down and beckons Raina who runs to her father and hugs her.

"It's okay Raina did I scare you?"

Liara can see Shepard is still shaking as she holds their eldest daughter. Raina shakes her head.

"I didn't? Are you sure?"

Raina nods. "You told me to get Ma Ma, so I did."

Shepard looks at Liara and the asari knows Shepard doesn't remember.

Liara takes Riana into her arms, "You listen to Da Da that's good honey, but you also need to listen to Ma Ma don't you?"

Raina nods.

"We need you to try to take a nap." Liara looks at Shepard, "I will be right back."

Shepard sits on the floor with her back against the couch. She tries to calm herself so she will stop the shaking she just now notices.

Liara returns within a few minutes. "Elly are you okay? Elly?"

"Everything just changed."

Liara sits next to her and grabs her hand.

Shepard is starting straight ahead. "One minute I see Raina and the next I am in the middle of a rundown street hearing that damn scream."

"From your nightmare?" asks Liara.

Shepard nods. "I can't believe that happened I mean what if I hurt Raina?"

"You didn't."

"Not this time."

"Elly you listen to me. You told her to come find me."

Shepard looks at her with confusion. "What? When?"

"Raina came into the room and she told me that you were scared."

"She did?"

"Yes. I told her to stay put and I found you out here. You were taking cover from something," says Liara.

"From husks." Shepard feels a shiver up her spine and lets out a breath.

"It's over now Elly. You're safe now."

"I just can't believe this happened I mean why now? I haven't had a flashback in a long time Liara."

Liara stands and extends a hand to Shepard who stands with her. Liara gives her a hug. "I can only make a guess. Raina was throwing quite a tantrum. Do you think her screaming triggered it?" asks Liara as she breaks from the hug to look Shepard in the eye.

"Maybe. I mean this can't happen again Liara."

"You are getting help Elly. It won't happen again."

"What if you weren't here?" asks Shepard.

"I was here. Do not think about 'what if' okay? You have not been sleeping well Elly and it is catching up to you. I suggest we take a nap too. You will feel better after some rest."

Without waiting for a protest Liara takes Shepard's hand and leads her into the bedroom which is across from the kid's bedroom.

They settle into bed. Shepard nuzzles into Liara. "I am so sorry Liara."

"Stop it Elly. You did nothing wrong. You are safe, Raina is safe. Just sleep," says Liara. She does not close her eyes until she knows Elly is asleep which does not take long.

* * *

It's amazing the difference a few hours rest can do. Everyone's spirits are high and everyone is excited for Ashley's wedding even Shepard. She pulled Raina aside to have a quick conversation with her. She wanted to make sure she did not scare her. Raina was pretty convincing so Shepard is focusing on her family and on the wedding.

As the sky car approaches the wedding location they can see the beauty of the grounds as if the reapers never made an appearance. Each child sat on a parent's lap to look out the window. The grounds are beautifully manicured and the grass is the greenest Shepard has ever seen. She is used to seeing dirt and rock but this place is green for as far as the eye can see. It is as if entering a different world all together.

The sky car lands in a specified spot. Like a well-oiled machine when the occupants of one car exit and are a safe distance away the sky car flies off to park elsewhere while another sky car lands in its place for the occupants to exit, and on and on.

Shepard is the first to step out of the sky car. She extends a hand to help Raina, Mia then Liara exit the car. Liara is wearing a gorgeous teal green dress that flows down to her ankles, a dress Shepard has never seen but very much likes. Shepard is wearing black dress pants along with a blouse and decorative scarf. The two girls are wearing dresses that fall below the knee. Raina is wearing yellow while Mia is wearing a darker shade of green than her mother's dress. Shepard loves how the color of their blue skin contrasts with the color of their dresses. It is a beautiful sight to behold.

As the family makes their way to the entrance of the building Shepard looks around to see if she recognizes any of the other guests also walking toward the building. The day is a perfect sunny day, not too hot. There is a slight breeze and not a cloud in the sky.

"Hello Shepard."

Shepard and family turn to see who it is. "Kasumi!" Shepard gives the thief a hug, Liara follows suit. "Good to see you how have you been?" asks Shepard.

"Good Shepard thanks. How about you? I see you have a new addition," Kasumi says as she kneels down to have a better look at their kids.

Mia is hugging Liara's leg. "Mia honey this is a friend of ours Kasumi."

"Nice to meet you Mia," says Kasumi. Mia does not move from her mother's leg. "And how are you Raina? You have gotten pretty big."

"Hi," Raina almost falls into Kasumi the little one gives her a hug.

When Mia sees that Raina approves of the woman she does not know she slowly approaches the thief.

Kasumi finishes her hug with Raina and sees Mia. She holds out her arms and Mia tentatively looks at her mother. Liara gives her a nod of encouragement. Mia looks to her father.

"It's okay Mia," says Shepard.

Mia looks at Kasumi and walks into her arms to give her a hug. "Thank you for the hug Mia," says Kasumi. She cannot help the smile on her face.

The group resumes walking toward the building.

"They could have had the ceremony outside it is so beautiful today," says Liara.

"They are," says Kasumi.

"Really?" says Liara.

"Yes they are moving the guests to the back, you will see," says Kasumi.

"You cased the joint?" asks Shepard.

A smile appears on the thief's face. "Of course Shepard I have to know where all of the exits are."

"You planning on stealing something?" asks Shepard. She is joking of course.

Kasumi replies with a grin and Shepard wonders if perhaps that is exactly what she plans on doing. Shepard walks closer to the thief to whisper something to her.

"Relax Shepard. It is an old habit," says Kasumi.

Kasumi was right, there are attendants steering the guests to the back of a room where there is a door leading outside. There are white chairs set up in rows with a path between the two very large sections where guests are being directed to sit. The family and Kasumi are directed to sit in the bride's section. As they file in Liara enters the row first followed by Mia, Raina, Shepard then Kasumi. They sit and wait as other guests file in.

There is a string quartet playing music. As Shepard looks around everything is white, the chairs, the streamers even some of the flower bouquets though yellow and red are also in each bunch of flowers.

"Do you know if everyone is coming?" Liara asks Shepard as she leans over Mia and Raina.

"I don't know," says Shepard.

"Oh there are Miranda and Arelia," says Liara as she looks behind her to see if she can spot anyone else she may know.

She feels a very familiar hand on her shoulder "Hi Liara!" It's Tali.

Liara stands to see the Quarian, "Tali oh Goddess I didn't know you were attending." Liara hugs her as close as possible with a chair between them.

Shepard stands and waits for her turn.

Liara steps out of the hug and keeps her hands on Tali's shoulders. "It is so good to see you Tali." Liara hugs her again feeling the heat behind her eyes.

She hears Shepard clearing her throat. Liara has missed Tali so much she doesn't want to let her Quarian friend go. "Please tell me you are staying awhile Tali."

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that," says Tali.

"Really?" Liara is excited.

"Uh excuse me," says Shepard.

They both look at her not realizing they are at a wedding which is about to begin. "Can I get a hug please?"

"Of course Shepard sorry about that," says Tali. They both hug. Shepard quickly introduces Raina and Mia.

The two little asari are a little nervous. They have never met a Quarian before and Tali's helmet is cool and weird and scary all at the same time.

"Oh you two are so cute!" says Tali. She is very excited to meet them. "I have heard so much about you. Your parents send me pictures of you, did you know that?"

They both shake their heads no.

Liara bends down and whispers something in Raina's ear.

Raina nods and lifts her arms up.

"Really?" asks Tali. "I can hold you?"

Raina nods.

Tali lifts the two year old asari and places her on her hip. "Well hello there," says Tali.

Raina slowly lifts her hand and places it on Tali's helmet then taps it a little.

"Easy Raina," says Shepard.

"It's okay Shepard. This is my helmet Raina. It helps me to breath."

"Why?" asks Raina.

"Well it is a long story really but Quarians need help to breathe in the environment right now and this is how we do it. But we are working on eliminating the need for our suits," says Tali.

"How is that going?" asks Liara.

"Well there are people on Rannoch that are adjusting pretty quickly. Some even are able to keep their helmets off for days. Our progress is excellent," says Tali.

"That is wonderful," says Liara.

"Do you want a turn little one?" Tali asks Mia.

Mia nods.

"Okay Raina it is your sister's turn." The Quarian scoops up Mia.

Mia's little hand immediately goes to Tali's helmet though she is not as gentle. She slaps at the helmet. Liara goes to grab her hand but is too late.

"It's okay Liara," says Tali as she is laughing. "Careful little one. Shepard I think she will hit just as hard as you do when she is grown."

Shepard laughs. She looks over the crowd and doesn't see anyone else she recognizes from the Normandy. The sections are almost full.

"Have you seen Garrus by chance Tali?" asks Shepard.

"Not yet. I suspect we will see everyone after the wedding." Tali sets Mia back down.

Liara gives the Quarian another hug, "I missed you so much Tali."

"I missed you too Liara."

They all take their seats. Tali waves to Kasumi who returns the wave. The thief did not want to interrupt the reunion.

The music changes and the crowd noise stops. The groom, Tyler Ross appears at the front with the Pastor. They are under a gazebo. The first set of Groomsmen and Bridesmaids appear. Sarah is first, she is Ashley's youngest sister. She lost her husband during the reaper war. Next is Lynn followed by Abby the second oldest sister, after Ashley, who is Ashley's Matron of Honor. The men are in black tuxedos while the women are in simple dresses that hang off the shoulder. The dress color is a mixture between red and pink, not too pink and not too red.

The music changes again and all of the guests stand and look toward the back to get a glimpse of the bride. When Ashley appears she is being escorted by Admiral Hackett. Shepard feels Liara's hand in hers as Ashley walks by. Ashley's father passed away years ago and Shepard wondered who would walk her down the aisle. Dressed in his dress blues Admiral Hackett looks as good as ever.

Ashley is not in her dress blues but instead she opted to wear a traditional wedding gown. The detailing along the midriff is gorgeous. The beads glisten when the sun hits them just right. The rest of the pearl white gown is very simple. Ashley did not want something too girly but girly enough. Shepard looked at Tyler when Ashley first made her appearance and the look she saw on his face cemented to her that Ashley was in good hands and that she made a good choice. Tyler looked absolutely in love in that moment as if he revered the woman walking towards him. It brought a smile to the retired Captain's face.

The guests take their seats when Ashley reaches the gazebo. The ceremony itself is pretty short. It lasts about twenty minutes. They each exchange their own vows. Shepard fights the heat behind her eyes she doesn't want to cry. Glancing over at Liara the asari didn't care. She is crying and wiping her tears away during the ceremony. Shepard doesn't know when the tears began; her eyes were mainly on Ashley and Tyler.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," says the Pastor "It is my honor to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Tyler and Ashley Ross.

The music begins again. The newly married couple kisses and the guests start applauding. The couple remains under the gazebo while Ashley's unit walks down the aisle. The soldiers face each other and extend swords at a 120 degree angle. The wedded couple walks under the swords that meet at the tips.

Shepard and Liara take hands again as Ashley and Tyler pass them. The kids cannot see anything so Shepard and Liara quickly bend down and lift them so they can catch a glimpse.

"Pretty!" yells Raina. Thankfully her voice is drowned out by the applause and the music.

"Yes very pretty," says her father.

"Pretty," it is Mia this time.

Shepard and Liara share a glance. Shepard leans close and gives her bond mate a quick kiss on her lips.

"Wasn't that beautiful?" says Tali.

"It was," says Liara.

Shepard cannot see tears from Tali as she cannot see her face but from the crack in her voice she believes the Quarian is crying.

"It was a beautiful ceremony," says Kasumi.

"Just the way I like it," says Shepard, "Short and to the point."

"Shepard!" says Liara. She playfully slaps Shepard in the arm. "The things you say."

Shepard leans close to Kasumi, "Just sayin," she nudges the thief.

It doesn't take long for the guests to file out, each row being excused one at a time. When they are excused Shepard and the rest stand to the side waiting for Tali to join them. They all enter the reception hall together. The crowd is large. There is an hour before dinner for the guests to talk to one another.

"There you are, I had no idea there would be so many people," says Miranda as she and Arelia join the group.

"Hello Miranda," says Tali. The two give each other a quick hug.

"Tali hello. This is my bond mate Arelia."

"Nice to meet you Tali," says Arelia.

Tali leans in and hugs the asari.

"Miranda," says Kasumi.

"Hello Kasumi," Miranda keeps her tone even. She is a little surprised at herself. Miranda didn't realize she was harboring feelings against Kasumi but seeing the thief she suddenly feels very protective of Arelia.

Kasumi was in charge of tailing Nala, an asari who was obsessed with Arelia. Kasumi was spotted and knocked out and Arelia disappeared. Miranda blamed Kasumi for losing Nala and by the way the human woman is looking at her now, Kasumi feels she is still upset with her.

Arelia steps close to Kasumi and gives her a hug, "Hello Kasumi. It is so nice to finally meet you in person."

Kasumi is caught a little off guard as is Miranda.

"I wanted to thank you for everything you did to help find me Kasumi, thank you." Arelia bows her head in respect.

"You are welcome Arelia. It is very nice to meet you as well," says Kasumi.

Kasumi and Miranda lock eyes and the ex-Cerberus operative nods her head and smiles. The tension between the two lightens.

"Have you seen anyone else from the old crew Miranda?" asks Shepard easing the tension even more.

"I thought I saw Joker and Cortez," says Miranda as she scans the crowd.

"Hola chicas."

No one has to turn to know who it is, "Hey James," says Shepard. She shakes the man's hand.

"Hey Captain how the hell are ya?" asks James.

"Good."

"Hi all. Hey congratulations you two on your …do I say marriage or bondage I mean…." James starts to turn red. Everyone starts to laugh except Miranda.

"Very funny James," says Miranda.

"Sorry sorry," he holds up his hands in surrender. "That's not what I meant."

"Nice one James," says Shepard. She steers him away from Miranda's glare.

He is very happy for the distraction. He looks down to see two sets of big eyes, one green and one blue looking at him in awe and wonder. He kneels down. "Hi there Raina remember me?" asks James.

Raina lifts her small blue hand and touches James' huge forearm which is bigger that she is. Mia is hugging Shepard's leg. "Hey it's okay Mia, this is James. He is a friend."

"I don't bite," says James.

Mia leaves the comfort of her father's leg for about one second then latches onto her leg once more. James just laughs. "It's okay. I know I am a big guy but I won't hurt you."

Mia looks at Raina as she always does for what to do next. Raina steps closer and hugs the huge man.

"Awww thanks Raina. You have gotten so big now. How old are you?" asks James.

"Two and a half."

"Oh two and a half, that half is very important ya know," he gently pokes her tummy with his index finger.

Raina scoots back and laughs.

James looks at Mia again, but the littlest asari is not moving from Shepard's leg.

"It's nice to meet you Mia, I am James."

Shepard and James exchange a glance, "Sorry James she is shy with new people."

"No problem." James stands. "You doing good Liara?"

"Yes James thank you. How have you been?"

"Good thanks. The N7s have got me running all over the place."

"That so?" asks Shepard.

"Yeah. Most of our work is still with clean up and setting up programs and shi…stuff like that," he catches himself before swearing in front of the little ones.

"Not exactly what you signed up for huh?" asks Shepard. She knows James is a man of action.

"Well don't get me wrong I am not asking for another war or anything like that, but something a little more physical than hauling boxes if you catch my drift," says James.

"Yeah I know what you mean," says Shepard.

"Well would you look at this sorry bunch of people."

"Uncle Garrus!" yells Raina. She runs into the Turian's arms and he bends down and scoops her up into his arms.

"Hello little Raina." Raina and Garrus got along great when Garrus was in town during the time the Turian unit was on Thessia for their month long training. "Shepard."

"Garrus how are you?" she hugs the Turian. Liara, Tali, Arelia and all follow suit. Even Mia worked up the courage to touch the Turian's leg.

He looks down and scoops up Mia in his other arm. "And who is this?"

"This is Mia," says Liara as she takes Raina from him.

"Well hello there Mia, what a beautiful name you have."

Mia looks at him with her big blue eyes. She touches his face.

"Careful Mia," says Liara.

"Oh she's okay," says Garrus. Just as he finishes his sentence Mia slaps him harder than he expected her able to.

"Mia! Oh Goddess," says Liara. "I am so sorry Garrus."

Garrus laughs as he rubs his face. It didn't really hurt it more surprised him.

"Yeah she likes to test the waters," says Shepard. "Don't worry Liara if Garrus can take a rocket to the face surely he can manage a small slap from a one year old."

"Still Shepard she should not be doing that," says Liara.

"It's okay. Shepard's right," says Garrus. "Besides it didn't hurt one bit." He winks at Mia who giggles in return.

"Looks like they are seating everyone," says Tali. "I hope we get to see more of the crew."

"I'm sure we will," says Shepard. The ever growing group moves into the reception hall to find their seats.


	14. Chapter 14

The reception area for Mr. and Mrs. Tyler and Ashley Ross consists of numerous tables covered in white linen table clothes that sit twelve people per table. Shepard, Liara, Tali, Garrus, James and kids make their way to their table. They are happy to see that they are all sitting together along with Kasumi, Miranda and Arelia. Waiting for them at the table are Dr. Chakwas and Joker.

"Hi Doc," says Shepard, "Joker."

"Shepard," replies Joker.

Everyone sits down at the table and says their hellos. The next table has the rest of Ashley's crew; Dale Langer, Tricia Nicols, Jen Alhe. These are the soldiers that Shepard commanded until she retired. Also at the table are Mark Curtis, Jeff Griggs and Steve Cortez.

The reception room has a cathedral ceiling and is decorated with an enormous crystal chandelier. The windows are floor to ceiling which allows the beautiful panoramic view of the southern Adirondack Mountain Range to be viewed. Just outside there is a wrap-around terrace overlooking the garden gazebo where Tyler and Ashley were married.

"Tali," says Liara, "You were going to tell me something before the wedding ceremony started. What was it?"

"Oh yes! I was wondering Liara if I could follow you back to Thessia and stay with you for a few weeks."

"Ah! I would love that Tali," says Liara as she hugs the Quarian almost out of her seat.

"What's going on over there," asks Shepard. She is too far away to hear their conversation.

"Tali wants to stay with us for a few weeks," says Liara.

"If that is okay Shepard."

Shepard stands up and gives Tali a quick hug from behind and says "Of course Tali, we would love to have you." Shepard returns to her seat.

"Oh I am glad Liara. I was hoping we could have another sleep over where we stay up late and watch vids just like we did before your wedding," says Tali.

Liara takes Tali's hand and holds it. "Yes I would like that very much Tali. Can we include the children?"

"Of course Liara. The more the merrier."

Tali notices that Liara's eyes are tearing up.

"Liara what is it?"

"Oh I am fine Tali, it is the wedding. I always cry at weddings."

Tali suspects there is more to the story but she does not push Liara.

Dinner is served. Shepard and Liara both cut up pieces of meat for Raina and Mia. They scrunch up their noses wondering what the meat is. "It's steak," says Shepard. She takes a bite, "Hmm Hmm, very good stuff." Shepard feeds a piece to Mia. "Make sure you chew it now."

Mia chews and chews and finally swallows a piece.

"Do you like it?" asks her father.

Mia smiles and nods. She looks over at Raina who also seems to like it.

"Try this now," Liara cut up a piece of shrimp. Both kids seem to like it. "This is the first I have ever had this too girls. It is very good," says Liara.

"This is just beautiful," says Arelia so only Miranda can hear. "Are you disappointed we did not have such a large gathering for our ceremony Miranda?"

"No of course not Arelia. I loved our ceremony. It had all of the important elements," says Miranda. She leans over and kisses her asari bond mate.

"And what elements are those?" asks Arelia.

"You and Oriana of course."

"Still this room, the ceremony it is just beautiful."

"You're beautiful," says Miranda. They squeeze each other hands then return to their meal.

"It is so nice to see Miranda so happy," Tali says to Liara.

"It is. They make a lovely couple don't they?" says Liara.

"Yes they do."

* * *

With dinner and dessert finished the music begins and people start heading toward the dance floor.

"You going to go dance Shepard?" asks Garrus with a smile, at least it looks like a smile.

"Maybe, why you want to take me for a spin Garrus?" asks Shepard flashing her sly grin.

"Actually I was just hoping to sit back and enjoy the show."

"Ha ha very funny. I am not that bad."

"Are you sure about that?" asks Garrus.

Shepard shakes her head and stands up. "You get to watch the kids, how about that," she says as she makes her way to Liara. Kissing Liara on the back of her neck, "Would you like to dance?"

Liara blushes a little, she squeezes Tali's hand and smiles. Liara stands and kisses Shepard on the lips, "I would love to dance with you."

"Da Da," says Raina with outstretched arms.

"You two stay with uncle Garrus," says Shepard. She and Liara walk hand in hand to the dance floor. Shepard is happy it is a slow song.

Holding each other close they slowly move to the music. Liara is resting her head on Shepard's shoulder. "I think it will be very nice for Tali to stay with us for a while."

"I agree," says Shepard. "Besides she can make sure I don't hurt the kids."

The statement shocks Liara. She leans back to look Shepard in the eye. "Why would you say such a thing? You would never hurt the children."

"Not intentionally no," says Shepard, "But flashing back this morning, Liara that just cannot happen again."

"We discussed this already Elly."

"I know I know. I am just saying I will feel better with Tali there."

Liara leans her head on Shepard's shoulder again. "You are going to be okay Elly. You have overcome this before and you will again."

Shepard kisses Liara's crest. "I know. I just like to be cautious Liara."

"Besides I will be home with you anyway because my term will be over. I will only need to work half days until the next term begins," says Liara.

"And Jordan hasn't said anything to you?"

"Elly I thought we were not going to talk about them?" says Liara.

"Sorry. You're right."

They dance in silence for the rest of the song. Shepard doesn't even see Ashley approach them.

"Hey Skipper."

Shepard and Liara step apart.

"Ashley!" says Liara she hugs the newly wedded woman.

Shepard gives Tyler a quick hug. "Congratulations Tyler."

"Thanks Shepard," says Tyler.

"You are just beautiful Ashley," says Liara. "The ceremony, everything is just beautiful." Liara is tearing up again.

"Thanks Liara," she gives the asari another hug.

"Congratulations Ashley," says Shepard as she gives the woman a hug. "You did good," she whispers in Ashley's ear.

"Thanks Skipper. You look good," Ashley says. "Did you bring the kids? I want to meet Mia."

"Yes we did they are right over there," says Shepard.

"Oh I want to meet them. Do you mind Tyler?" asks Ashley.

"Let's go," says Tyler as he wraps his arms around her. It is obvious how much he loves the second human Spectre.

"Raina remember Ashley?" asks Shepard as they approach the table.

Raina stands and hugs Ashley. "Hey little one you are getting so big."

"Mia this is Ashley. She is the woman who just got married and this is Tyler," says Shepard. Mia slowly walks toward the two new adults.

"Pretty," she points to Ashley.

"Thank you," says Ashley, "You are pretty too. You have your mother's eyes."

Mia walks with open arms to Ashley and gives the woman a hug.

"Aww thank you Mia. It is so nice to meet you."

Tyler kneels down so Mia can hug him as well. "You have a beautiful family Shepard," says Tyler.

"Thanks Tyler and congratulations again." Shepard gives him a hug. Liara and Ashley watch as Shepard whispers something in Tyler's ear. He nods to her with a serious expression and then they shake hands.

"Ashley you are just beautiful," says Tali as she gives her a hug.

"Thanks Tali, this is my boyfriend…I mean husband Tyler Ross. Man that is going to take some getting used to." The people at the table laugh.

"You look great Ashley," says Garrus.

"Thanks Garrus. You are looking good yourself."

Ashley and Tyler make their rounds to each and every table to thank the guests for coming and to visit with each person. Shepard remembers how exhausting it was when she had to do that with Liara at their own wedding.

"We are going to be staying in a place called Saratoga," says Liara. She is telling Tali what the family plans on doing with the rest of their vacation. "Shepard wants to go hiking through the Adirondack mountains."

"Somehow I don't see you hiking Liara," says Tali.

"I know me neither. But I agreed to one day of doing things outdoors," says Liara with a smile on her face.

"That's good. Maybe the kids will like it," says Tali.

"Yeah maybe."

"So then I can just meet you in a week at your house on Thessia?"

"Actually Tali if you are leaving for Thessia before us, why don't you stay at our home while we are still here?" asks Liara.

"Are you sure Liara, I do not want to impose."

"It is not an imposition. I do not have the proper food for you in the house though."

"That's okay. I can go shopping when I arrive. Are you sure it's okay?"

"I don't see it being a problem. I can give you the security code to let yourself in," says Liara. "Let me just double check with Shepard okay?"

"Sure Liara. If it doesn't work out I can always stay in a hotel until you get back home."

"Nonsense, I will be right back."

Liara approaches Shepard who is talking with James. "Shepard?"

"Yeah?"

"Tali won't be on Earth as long as we are. Is it okay if she stays at our place until we get home?"

"Sure. Is she okay with staying there by herself? We could maybe have Valya and Dara call her to keep her company one night."

"Oh I like that idea. I will let her know."

"Yeah, the kids look like they are ready for bed. We should probably say our goodbyes to Ashley and Tyler."

"Okay. Let me talk to Tali quick."

Liara returns to give Tali the good news.

"Oh good Liara. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Not at all."

"Are you okay? You seem like you have something on your mind?"

Liara is quiet for a minute.

"I..I'm sorry Liara. I didn't mean to pry," says Tali.

"No no it's okay." Liara looks around the table. She wants to make sure she is not overheard. "I have something to tell you."

Tali waits.

Liara fidgets a little in her chair.

Tali rests her hand on Liara's. "You can tell me anything Liara. I won't tell anyone."

Liara checks her surroundings once more. "Shepard sometimes has flashbacks."

"Of the war?"

Liara nods.

"I'm so sorry Liara."

"It's okay," says Liara as her eyes tear up. "She had one at the hotel earlier today."

"How often does she have them?" asks Tali.

"That's just it. It has been a few years since she had one. But there is something that happened recently and I think that has triggered it. She is not sleeping. She is having nightmares again. Raina threw a tantrum this morning and she was screaming and Shepard told her to come get me. When I entered the room she thought she was hiding from husks."

"Oh Liara," Tali squeezes her hand.

"I…I need to tell you this in case it happens when you are staying with us. And if it happens when I am not there you need to know what to do. Can you handle that Tali?"

"Y..Yes of course I can. I love Shepard. I would do anything for her and for you Liara. I will do whatever is necessary."

"I thought you should know before you made your decision to visit," says Liara.

"I am glad you told me. I am sure everything will be alright Liara. You mentioned she had flashbacks before?"

"Yes."

"So if it has been years since she had them maybe she will not have these very long."

Liara pats Tali's hand with her other. "I hope so Tali. It can be unsettling to witness it. I want you prepared."

"I understand Liara. If I can fight reapers with Shepard, I can fight this too."

Liara hugs her. "Thank you Tali. I am so glad you are coming."

"Me too Liara."

Liara wipes away her tears. "We need to get going. The children are getting tired."

"I will see you on Thessia then," says Tali.

Liara hugs the Quarian again. "See you soon Tali."

* * *

Liara makes her way to Shepard. She kisses her bond mate on her cheek.

Shepard stands and scoops up Mia. "Okay all. We are calling it a night."

Liara picks up Raina. "It was so good to see all of you."

Everyone at the table stands and makes their way to the couple each giving Shepard and Liara a hug as they say their goodbyes.

Shepard and Liara make their way to the head table where Ashley and Tyler are sitting.

"Hi Ash," says Shepard. "We are leaving. We just wanted to say goodbye.

Ashley signals for her sisters to stand and make their way around the head table to meet Shepard and Liara. Ashley gives them both a hug. She kisses each child on the cheek. "Before you go Skipper, let me introduce you to my sisters. This is Abby, Lynn and Sarah."

"Hello it's nice to meet you," says Shepard.

Liara bows her head in respect.

Abby approaches Shepard. "Thank you Shepard. Thank you for keeping Ashley safe. Thank you for saving all of us."

"I didn't do it alone," says Shepard.

"Of course. Thank you Liara. We really appreciate everything you all did," says Abby as she holds Ashley's hand.

Abby then Lynn give them both a hug.

Sarah, Ashley's youngest sister lost her husband in the war. She approaches the heroes next. "Thank you both so much."

Shepard remembers helping Ashley on the Citadel when she was wondering what to say to her worried sister. There was a memorial wall and Sarah was waiting to hear anything about her husband's whereabouts.

Shepard clears her throat. "I am so sorry for your loss Sarah. Your husband's sacrifice will never be forgotten."

Sarah gives Shepard and Liara a small smile. "Thank you Shepard. That means a lot coming from you."

Liara places her hand on the Sarah's shoulder and gives it a slight squeeze. "Thank you Sarah."

Sarah keeps her composure and hugs both of the women. "Thank you."

"You have a wonderful family Ash," says Shepard. Standing straighter than usual trying not to cry.

"Thanks Skipper. Thanks for coming," says Ash.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," says Shepard.

"Goodbye Ashley," says Liara.

"You two take care and please continue to send pictures of them," Ashley gestures to the kids.

"We will," says Liara.

Shepard and Liara walk out of the reception hall, kids in their arms as they make their way to their new hotel room in Saratoga.

* * *

The kids went down without issue. Shepard has been quiet since meeting Ashley's sisters and Liara is concerned that she is blaming herself for something because lately that is what she has been doing.

"Are you alright Elly?" Liara asks as she gets into bed and leans against the bed's headboard.

"Fine," Shepard gets under the covers and lies down turning on her side facing away from Liara.

Liara scoots down and wraps her arm around Shepard's waist. "Are you sure. You have been so quiet."

"I don't really want to talk about it Liara."

"Elly please."

"Liara I'm tired okay. I know you don't want to go hiking tomorrow but I do and I need to get some rest."

Liara doesn't take the bait. She will not argue with Shepard. She never actually said she did not want to go hiking. She knows Shepard doesn't want to talk about meeting Ashley's sisters. So she doesn't push her bond mate she just holds her close as she waits for Shepard to fall asleep.

Liara is about to fall asleep when she feels Shepard jerk as if she was hit by something. Liara props up on her elbow. Shepard's breathing is fast and erratic. Liara knows she is dreaming by the eye movement under her lids. Shepard's head is moving back and forth.

"Elly, Elly wake up."

"No," Shepard shakes her head again as she shifts her body.

Liara starts to reach out to touch her face when suddenly Shepard's eyes snap open and she jerks up into a sitting position out of breath.

Liara sits up and wraps her arm around her shoulder. "It's okay it was a dream."

Shepard rests her head into her hands as her breathing calms.

After a few minutes of silence Liara speaks. "Elly?"

No response.

"Elly can you talk to me?"

Shepard looks at her. "Can you just hold me please?"

It nearly breaks Liara's heart. The asari lies back with arms open. "Yes Elly of course. I am here for you. I am always here for you."

Shepard lies down next to her and holds her close. She nuzzles her head to rest just above Liara's breast while her arm is wrapped about Liara's waist.

"Are you alright Elly? What did you see?"

"I don't even know what Sarah's husband looks like," says Shepard. Her voice sounds detached somehow. Liara does not speak. She lets her bond mate continue without interruption.

"He was standing in the middle of the street. I could hear the reapers." Shepard squeezes Liara tighter. "There were husks lined up in the street but they weren't attacking. They were just standing on either side of the street facing each other. Then people started walking toward the man from behind me from in front of me from the rundown houses. They came from everywhere. They just filled the street until I couldn't see him anymore. Then their heads in unison moved to her."

Shepard is silent for a minute. Liara remains quiets.

"It was Rajanni."

Liara holds Shepard close. She is stroking the human's hair.

"The people that lined the streets. They went on for what seem miles and miles as far as I could see. Where ever I looked, left, right in front or behind me all I saw were thousands and thousands of people. Then Rajanni approaches me." Shepard's voice cracks.

Liara kisses her forehead.

"She said the people in the street were all of the people I let die because I wasn't fast enough."

"Oh Elly," Liara hugs her tight. "It's not true Elly it is not true. So many are alive because of what you did.

"How many are dead because I wasn't fast enough?"

"Elly don't."

Shepard shakes her head a little and Liara can hear her sniffle. "Don't you wonder Liara?"

"Wonder what?"

"Wonder how many we didn't save. How many we couldn't save?" Shepard closes her eyes when she sees Thane's face flash in front of her. She can see the sword go in him like it was yesterday.

"I don't Elly and neither should you. I focus on the positive. I focus on who we did save. You saved me Shepard. You saved your crew, the Normandy you saved our future don't you know that?"

"It's wasn't enough."

Liara hates how defeated Shepard sounds. Liara lifts Shepard's chin so she can look her in the eye. "It was enough Elly. What the Alliance asked of you you did against all odds. You brought a galaxy together. You still bring them together with the program you and Arelia developed. You cured the genophage. You saved so many Elly. All of the people that sacrificed their lives so you could get to the Citadel so we all could fight don't fail them now with beating yourself up over something you had no control over. It was enough Elly. It was enough."

"You are beautiful do you know that?"

"Elly. Did you hear anything I just said?"

Shepard looks away. "Yeah." She squeezes Liara tight and she nuzzles her head onto Liara's breast. She starts to kiss it softly.

"Elly."

Shepard takes Liara's breast into her mouth as she moves her body on top of the asari to settle in between her legs.

"Elly? What are you doing?"

Shepard looks up at Liara with sad eyes. "I just want to forget Liara."

"Elly you need your rest."

"I need you. Please Liara."

Liara touches Shepard's cheek. Shepard takes her hand and starts kissing each finger.

"Please Liara."

Liara sits up a little. Shepard knows she wants a kiss so she moves up the asari's body and kisses Liara fully on the lips. It is a soft slow long kiss.

"I love you Elly. It was enough. I want you to say it."

Shepard won't look at her. "Elly I want you to say it."

"Why Liara. You want me to lie?"

"Elly please."

"Please what? I want to make love to you and you want me to say a lie." Shepard rolls off of Liara and sits up. "I can't say it Liara I just can't."

Liara hugs her from behind. "Tell me what you get out of beating yourself up like this Elly."

Shepard turns around to face Liara sitting with her legs crossed on the bed. "What?"

"Why must you make yourself suffer?" asks Liara.

"I.." she cannot find the words.

Liara takes Shepard's face into her hands. "Elly look at me."

Shepard finally makes eye contact.

"You did everything you could. You did enough Elly you did. You preserved our future. You allowed all of us to move on and to live. You did that Elly you did."

Shepard looks away.

"No you look at me," Liara waits for eye contact before continuing. "It was enough do you hear me? Are you listening to me?"

The tears welling up in Shepard's eyes fall onto her cheeks. "But it wasn't don't you see."

"No I don't Elly. You tell me what makes it enough then?"

The question throws Shepard.

"Do you honestly think if you were fast enough if Rajanni's parents would have lived then it would be enough? Or if Sarah's husband had lived it would be enough? When would it be enough Elly?" Liara is starting to get angry but she tries to hide it in her tone of voice.

Shepard is silent.

"Don't you see Elly? The moment the reapers appeared death was inevitable. You could not stop it; I could not stop it no one could. People died. It was a war and people died. You did enough Elly." Liara grabs at Shepard's pajamas shirt with both hands.

Shepard looks at her.

"You achieved the impossible Elly don't you know that? Yes people died but it is not your fault that they died. Some of them fought just like you to preserve what they wanted. Rajanni's parents died protecting her. Don't dishonor their memory by thinking you could have done better. Sarah's husband died protecting this planet. Don't dishonor his sacrifice."

"I'm not doing that," says Shepard.

"Aren't you? Every time you blame yourself Elly you are taking away what people did to survive or have their loved ones survive. It was Sarah's husband's choice to join the Alliance. It was Rajanni's parent's choice to fight in order for their daughter to live. They made their sacrifice. Everyone who died did so so that we could live. So live Elly live and leave the past in the past."

Shepard looks at Liara, "I don't know how."

Liara hugs her close. "That's what Dr. Snowden is helping you with Elly. She will teach you. It takes time Elly but you must tell yourself that you did enough and stop blaming yourself for what the reapers did."

Shepard knows she is right but knowing something and believing something is two different things.

Shepard breaks the hug. "I love you Liara. All I can say is that I will try." She kisses Liara fully on the lips.

After the kiss Liara whispers in her bond mate's ear, "That is all I ask Elly. Now where were we?"

Shepard looks at Liara, a sly grin starting to appear.

"Make love to me Elly."

Shepard smiles and slowly kisses her way down Liara's beautiful blue body.


	15. Chapter 15

Shepard was not plagued by further nightmares after she and Liara made love. What her bond mate told her hit home for Shepard. Today is a new day and it is a day she is going to start thinking she did enough instead of listening to the record player in her mind that has been telling her she has not done enough. She slowly gets out of bed picking up her pajamas that were thrown off during the night. She does not want to wake Liara. Shepard takes a shower and gets dressed for the day. According to her omni-tool the weather is sunny and around 80 degrees.

She dresses in shorts and a t-shirt along with socks and hiking boots. She looks in on the girls. Raina is already awake when Shepard peers into her portable crib. "Good morning little one," whispering so as not to wake Mia.

Raina gives Shepard a great big smile, "Da Da"

Shepard picks her up and walks out into the main area of the hotel room. "You stay here I am going to get your stuff okay?" She gives Raina a toy from her crib and walks back into the room to find diapers and a change of clothes. She walks into the bathroom and runs the water in the tub. When it gets hot she sets the plug.

"I'm going to give you a bath okay?"

Raina stands up and smiles, "Okay Da Da."

"Follow me."

Raina follows Shepard into the bathroom. When the temperature feels right Shepard takes off Raina's diaper and cleans her up then places her in the tub. The water is only about an inch deep. "Sorry we don't have any of your bath toys with us."

"It okay," says Raina.

Shepard lathers up a wash cloth and starts to wash Raina's back. "You excited to go hiking today?"

"What it is?"

"Well you remember seeing all of the trees and the mountains when you were looking out of the window of the sky car right?"

"Uh huh."

"Well. Hiking is about exploring things on the ground when you walk. We will see the trees up close."

"And the mountains?" asks Raina.

Shepard laughs as she gives Raina the wash cloth so the little one will wash her own arms and legs. "We will still see mountains. We will just walk around to see the sights and breathe the fresh air."

Raina sniffs around like a dog much like Shepard does at dinner time when she is playing around.

"That's right Raina. It will smell good you wait and see."

Raina splashes at the water, "Fun?"

Shepard splashes too, "Yeah it will be fun."

Raina slaps the water again and giggles.

"Okay time to get out."

Raina pouts.

"Oh no you don't," says Shepard. "Stand up please I need to wake your sister."

"No!"

Shepard lifts Raina and sets her on the bathroom rug. Shepard looks her square in the eye. "You do not tell me no young lady do you hear me?"

Raina does not argue with her father and that tone of voice.

Shepard dries her off. "Thank you Raina." She puts a diaper on her and gets her dressed. "Do you want to help me with your sister or do you want to play?"

"Play."

"Okay you go ahead." She lets the water out of the tub. Before waking Mia she enters her bedroom to see if Liara is awake yet. Shepard moves quietly to Liara's side of the bed. The asari is still asleep. She is facing toward the side of the bed which makes it easier for Shepard to kiss her on the lips. "Wake up honey."

Liara smiles against Shepard's lips. She rolls onto her back and draws Shepard with her. The asari puts her arms around her and holds her tightly. Shepard bites Liara's lower lip softly then lets it go. "You ready for a hike?"

Liara lets out a breath. "Any more nightmares Elly?"

"Nope. Are you trying to change the subject?"

Liara doesn't say anything.

Shepard looks at her. "If you really don't want to go you don't have to. We can always do something else."

"No no I want to try. I am just not sure I will like it."

Shepard gets off of Liara so she can sit up. "Didn't you have to hike to your dig sites?"

"Yes I guess I did."

"Well it will be the same idea except there really isn't a destination. We just enjoy the weather, the smells, the sounds and sights. I think you will like it. Besides the extranet said the view is gorgeous."

"Let me get ready."

"I will order breakfast, but I want to give Mia a bath first."

"Don't you think they should get a bath after the hike?" asks Liara.

Shepard smiles, "Yeah that does make more sense. I already gave Raina a bath and it is bath day. I didn't think it would hurt anything if they needed another one."

Liara kisses her. "It won't hurt anything. Do you want me to give her a bath?" Liara gets up to head to the adjacent bathroom.

"No I got it thanks."

"Okay Elly I will see you soon. You look cute by the way."

Shepard looks at her outfit. "What? What's wrong with it?"

Liara doesn't reply as she enters the bathroom.

Shepard checks herself in the mirror. She is wearing khaki shorts and a black t-shirt. She wonders if Liara was being serious or sarcastic. Without giving it another thought she makes her way to the kid's bedroom to wake Mia and give her a bath.

* * *

Thirty minutes into the hike the kids are already complaining. It is either too hot or they are wondering if they are there yet. Both Shepard and Liara have carriers and now both kids are in the carriers on each parent's back.

Let's rest here," says Shepard. She grabs some water and hands it to Raina who is on her back. Liara does the same for Mia before she takes her own swig. "It is so beautiful out here."

"It is." Liara is a little out of breath.

Looking at her bond mate Shepard knows Liara is not having a very good time. And the kids are obviously not having a good time. "Why don't all of you rest here a while."

"What are you going to do?"

"I just want to see what is over the hill up there."

"We can come with you Elly."

"It's okay Liara. Here help me with her please." Shepard turns her back to Liara. The asari lifts Raina out of her carrier so Shepard does not have to carry her.

"You three stay here and rest. I will be back in about ten minutes or so, okay?"

"Da Da." Raina lifts her arms up.

"You want to come with me little one?"

"Yes."

"Okay then." Shepard turns her back to Liara so the asari can put Raina back into the carrier. "Are you sure Elly? We all can come with you."

"I am sure Liara. You two rest. We won't be long."

"Only if you are sure."

* * *

Shepard smiles and gives Liara a quick kiss on her lips. "I'm sure."

Shepard walks up the path with Raina on her back. It doesn't take long to reach the top of the hill. The view is breathtaking. There are green trees as far as the eye can see. It kind of reminds her of the area on Thessia where Nala was keeping Arelia.

"Pretty!"

"It is pretty isn't it?" says Shepard.

"Out out." Raina wants out of the carrier.

"No no honey we are going back now." Shepard turns to start walking down the hill when she hears voices farther up the path. Curiosity getting the better of her Shepard walks further up.

"Is it dead?" It's a woman's voice.

Shepard sees two people looking down in the valley below. Two humans, one male and one female.

"Well duh it's dead. If not we would be."

Shepard approaches the couple. "Hi."

"Whoa didn't hear you," says the man.

"Sorry. What are you looking at?" Shepard walks towards them. The two are hikers and by how they are touching each other she surmises they are newlyweds.

"It's a dead reaper," says the woman.

Concerned Shepard kneels down and takes off the carrier. "Raina you stay right here understand?"

She nods.

Shepard walks closer to the couple to look down into the valley. It is a reaper. There are people in uniforms surrounding it. There is tape all around the dead machine. She sees a few spectators looking at it but the people in uniform are making them keep their distance.

"What is it?" asks Raina.

Shepard nearly jumps out of her skin. She didn't hear Raina approach. She is a bit shocked to see a reaper. She honestly thought she would never see one again. The retired captain picks up her eldest daughter berating herself for even taking a peak. She never wanted Raina or Mia to actually see one in person.

Before Shepard can answer her daughter the man says, "That's a reaper."

Shepard wants to punch the guy.

Raina looks down and points. "Monster?"

"Not anymore honey."

"Da Da kill."

Shepard feels the two people looking at them after Raina speaks. "Holy shit it's you," says the man. "You're Commander Shepard aren't you?"

She doesn't correct him regarding her rank. "Yes that's right."

The woman is hugging her before Shepard can react. "Oh my gosh I can't believe it. Thank you so much thank you for everything." The man pulls her away.

"Geez honey let the woman breathe."

"Sorry. I'm sorry. Thank you Shepard. Because of you we are able to spend the rest of our lives together."

Shepard furrows her brow.

The man says, "What she means is we got married the day before the reapers attacked. And because you were able to take them down we can live our lives.

"That is nice of you to say but I did not do it alone. A lot of people helped and made sacrifices," says Shepard.

"Of course yes of course. I well I am just so grateful. I never thought I would be able to tell you. What are you doing here?" asks the woman.

"Same as you. Enjoying the great outdoors."

"And who is this?" the woman looks to Raina.

"This is my daughter." Shepard doesn't want to say more. She holds Raina tightly hoping her daughter won't say anything.

There is an awkward silence.

"Well we should go," says Shepard. She puts Raina into the carrier then hoists her on her back.

"Hey thanks Shepard," the man extends his hand which the retired captain takes.

"Nice to meet you two," Shepard turns away from the couple and makes her way back down the hill toward the rest of her family.

* * *

"Okay you all set?" asks Shepard as she approaches Liara and Mia. They are sitting on a fallen tree.

"Yes we are," says Liara.

Shepard gives her bond mate a quick kiss.

"Did you see anything Elly?" asks Liara.

"Reaper!" Raina says before Shepard can say anything.

"What?"

"It's okay Ma Ma it's dead."

Liara looks at Shepard with concern on her face.

"Is she being serious"? asks Liara.

"Unfortunately yes. It is being guarded by what looks like Alliance soldiers."

"Why I do not understand."

"I don't know either."

They look at each other. Shepard shakes her head slightly.

"I want to see monster!" she is very excited to see the dead reaper.

"It is getting late we need to start heading back," says Liara.

"I agree. We are going back."

"Nooooo!"

Shepard helps Liara with the carrier and Mia. They are both ignoring Raina at the moment. They start walking down the path.

"I wanna see!" Raina is insistent.

Liara stops walking and touches Shepard's arm to have her stop. Liara touches Raina's cheek so the little asari will look at her. "Raina, we are going back to the hotel."

"Nooo!"

"Yes. Do you understand Raina we are going back."

Raina pouts.

"I do not want to hear no from you again okay?"

Silence.

"Okay Raina?" Liara persists.

Raina slowly nods her head.

"Thank you." Liara smiles at Shepard as they resume their walking down the path.

* * *

Shepard couldn't let it go and neither could Liara. So when she asked Liara if she could go back and check out the reaper Liara said yes and told her to be careful. It didn't take Shepard long to get back to the reaper. There was still hours of daylight left.

"Stay back please," it's a marine.

"What's going on here?" asks Shepard.

"Keep moving please stay behind the tape."

"Corporal don't you know who you are talking to?" a woman who seems in charge says as she approaches Shepard.

He salutes the approaching woman quickly. She returns the salute. "At ease." She turns toward Shepard. "Captain Shepard it is an honor ma'am."

The Corporal stands with an open mouth and wide eyes.

Shepard shakes her hand. "You can call me Shepard."

"I'm Lieutenant Julie Anders."

"Anders. Can you tell me what is going on here?"

"We are a salvage team. When reapers are found we are called to dismantle them."

"Dismantle them?"

"Yes ma'am, I mean Shepard. We take them apart and use some of the materials where we can."

"I see."

"You want a closer look? I mean I am guessing you have seen them up close and all since you took so many down."

Shepard stares at the heaping pile of scrap metal in front of her. The last time she was this close to a reaper was on Rannoch when it spoke to her.

"Hey you okay Shepard?" Anders places her hand on her shoulder.

Shepard snaps out of her thoughts, "What?"

"Are you okay? Were you day dreaming or something?"

Shepard wonders how long the Lieutenant has been talking to her. "Fine Lieutenant thank you."

"So you do want a closer look?"

Shepard checks her omni-tool. "Actually I need to get going but thank you for the offer. How many have you seen in this area?"

"This is the third one. There are reports of two more about 50 clicks from here. Seems odd to see them in a place like this. I mean this place was hardly touched by them ya know."

"Yeah. It was a pleasure meeting you Lieutenant." Shepard shakes the woman's hand again.

"The pleasure is mine believe me. What you did it was nothing short of a miracle."

"We all did it Lieutenant. Take care." Before another word can be said Shepard walks away wanting to get as far away from the reaper as possible.

* * *

"Elly is that you?"

"Hey." Shepard joins Liara in the main area of their hotel room.

"Hey yourself." Liara gives her a hug. "Are you alright?"

"Where are the kids?"

"They are sleeping."

"So soon?"

"Yes. We played while you were gone. I just put them down."

"I should shower."

* * *

After her shower Shepard finds Liara on the couch. She sits next to her and puts her head on Liara's shoulder as she hugs the asari's arm.

"Are you alright?" asks Liara.

"Yeah. It was a salvage team. When a reaper is found they dismantle them and use some of it for parts."

"Parts?"

"I guess. The Lieutenant I spoke to said there were two more in the area. That her team is called in when they receive a call about a sighting."

"It makes sense."

"I guess. I just never thought about it. I mean I wasn't expecting them to just disappear but I sure as hell wasn't expecting to see one while on vacation," says Shepard.

"I know."

"Did Raina bring it up again?"

"Only when I was putting her down."

"What did she say?"

"She wanted to know why she couldn't see the dead monster."

"What did you tell her?"

"That it wasn't something she needed to see."

Shepard sits up to look at Liara, "And she was okay with that?"

"Not at first but I explained that there are things that are not for children to see."

"I have a feeling she is going to question every decision we make Liara. I mean she is almost three and I think she is too smart for her own good."

Liara smiles as she caresses Shepard's cheek. "She is just testing our boundaries we have set for her Elly."

Shepard takes Liara's hand and kisses her palm. "Is that what you call it?"

"What would you call it?"

"She is being a pain in the ass."

"Elly."

"I mean it Liara. She needs to understand we make the rules and I will not be second guessed by a two year old," she sounds harsher than she intends.

"Elly what's going on? Why are you so upset?"

Shepard stands and starts to pace. "We make the rules Liara and she is to follow them simple as that."

"I agree Elly but …"

"…but what?"

Liara stands. "Perhaps we should talk about this another time."

Shepard lets out a breath. "I'm sorry Liara. I …I don't mean to sound like a …"

"….it's okay Elly." Liara crosses to her and gives her a hug. "I think seeing that reaper has upset you maybe more than you realize. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Shepard starts to sway a little with Liara still in her arms.

"What are you doing Elly?"

"Dancing with my wife."

Liara puts her head on Shepard's shoulder as she holds her.

"You are so beautiful Liara."

"You are too."

"Why is it I can't seem to ever get enough of you?" Shepard caresses Liara's arms up and down.

"I feel the same way." Liara lifts her head and kisses Shepard. The kiss deepens. Liara's hands move to Shepard's hair and she pulls hard.

Shepard lifts Liara up. The asari wraps her legs around the human's waist as Shepard carries her into the bedroom.

Shepard sets her down on the bed and slowly undresses her. "What are we doing tomorrow Liara?" she asks between heated kisses.

"Can…we….talk…later," Liara pants. She can feel Shepard smile against her neck.

"As you wish." Shepard quickly discards her own clothes and finishes with Liara but is gentler, slower.

"Goddess Elly please hurry."

Her sly grin appearing Shepard loves the affect she has on Liara. She takes her time taking off Liara's underwear. "You know Liara there is a human expression, patience is a vir…"

Liara pushes Shepard over and gets on top of her claiming her mouth with her own. Liara licks and bites her way along Shepard's neck, "No talking."

Shepard holds Liara tight loving bare skin on bare skin. She strokes Liara's crest and places a hand on her cheek because she wants to kiss her bond mate. Liara complies.

Liara breaks from the kiss. "Relax Elly." Liara starts kissing her way down Shepard's body.

"I thought you said no talking."

Liara stops just as she reaches her breast. "Do you really want to push it Elly?"

Shepard has seen that look before. It is a look that says don't push me or else. And since Shepard loves the feel of Liara she presses her lips together and doesn't utter another word.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Hello all. I just wanted to wish those that celebrate Thanksgiving a Happy Thanksgiving! May God bless you and your loved ones._

* * *

Liara woke with a start she suddenly felt as if something was wrong or missing. Before opening her eyes the asari reaches for Shepard's side of the bed. When she finds it empty she opens her eyes. "Elly?" When there is no reply Liara gets out of bed and grabs her robe. The silk flowing with her every move she checks the bathroom, it is empty. Next she walks into the room where the kids sleep and again empty. Growing concerned Liara makes her way to the main area of the hotel room and finds a data pad on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

_Liara, _

_I did not want to wake you. I am checking something out this morning. Be back later._

_Elly_

Liara instantly knows that Shepard has gone to see the reaper. She is not sure how she knows but she knows and she is furious that Shepard would leave without her. Concern also rises in Liara because she knows Shepard never wanted to see a reaper again and if that is the case why did she leave to seek it out?

* * *

Shepard moves slowly and swiftly through the brush. She is off the nice dirt path that she took with her family. Instead she is cautiously making her way to the dead reaper's location. After thirty minutes she checks her omni-tool. The sun is almost up but she has about twenty more minutes before she has to be worried about being spotted.

Within ten minutes she is in range of the dead reaper at least she thinks she is. Checking her omni-tool again she knows she has the right coordinates but there is nothing here. There are no Alliance soldiers guarding it and more importantly there is no reaper. Coming out from cover the retired captain checks her surroundings and hears nothing but the birds starting to wake.

The sun is rising now and Shepard can see the area much better. She is shocked to see that there is no indentation in the ground to indicate the existence of the dead reaper. No soldiers, no dead reaper no nothing. "What the hell?"

Shepard slowly walks the perimeter to see if there is any trace evidence of the dead reaper. She finds nothing. Sure in some spots the blades of grass are crushed but the size of the crushed grass is no bigger than a foot print. Shepard takes pictures of the sight anyway then checks her omni-tool to ensure she is actually at the right location. Convinced she is at the right location she is confused as to why the reaper would be gone and why would anyone cover up that it was here in the first place. There were other witnesses to its existence. Shepard thinks about the man and woman she met on the trail yesterday and how they saw it too. Then she remembers what the Lieutenant said about there being two more 50 clicks from here.

* * *

Shepard returns to the hotel room to find a very unhappy asari.

"Where have you been Elly?"

The kids look up from playing with their toys. "Da Da," says Raina. She looks to her mother who gives her a not so happy look and the little asari sits back down. She is getting better at deciphering her mother's gestures and her tone of voice on what to do and what not to do.

"Didn't you see my note?"

Liara looks at the kids to make sure they are okay with their toys. Happy that they are she grabs Shepard by the arm and they enter the hotel master bedroom for privacy. Liara stands her with arms crossed.

"Where did you go Elly?"

Shepard knows Liara is upset. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"What makes you think I am upset?"

Shepard is not sure how to respond.

"I mean why would I be upset that I wake up to an empty bed and find a note that tells me absolutely nothing. I have no idea when you are coming back. I don't know if I should order food for you. I don't know if we are going out today or not. Tell me Elly why would that upset me?"

"Liara I'm sorry."

"Well that makes it all better doesn't it? Where were you?"

"I should have called Liara I am sorry." Shepard approaches Liara but the asari will have none of it. She backs away and keeps distance between them.

"Answer me Elly. Where were you?"

Silence.

"You went to check out that reaper didn't you?" asks Liara.

"I did."

"And?"

"It's not there anymore."

Liara's mood shifts from furious to astonishment. "What? What do you mean?"

"I don't know. It's not there. There is no sign that it was ever there."

Liara uncrosses her arms, "Do you think they finished dismantling it?"

"That soon? I doubt it Liara, the thing was huge."

Liara's anger is nearly forgotten. "What do you suppose that means?"

"I have no idea. I thought maybe I should call Hackett to see if he knows anything about this so called salvage team."

"You think the Lieutenant you met lied to you?"

"I don't know. She did mention two more dead reapers not far from here but she didn't give me specifics."

"And I suppose you want to track those down?" Liara has her hands on her hips now anger resurfacing.

"I didn't say that," says Shepard. Her hands up as if in surrender.

"Then what?"

"I call Hackett and let him know what is going on and let him deal with it."

"Just like that?"

"What do you mean just like that?"

"You won't pursue this? I find that very hard to believe Elly."

Shepard lets out a breath. "Let me call Hackett and see if he knows anything. Maybe there is a perfectly good explanation."

"Fine you do that." Liara walks past Shepard. The human woman grabs Liara's arm.

"Liara please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

Liara won't look at her. "Tell me what you find out." She walks out of the bedroom.

Shepard dials her omni-tool.

"Admiral Hackett's office."

"Hi Stacy, this is Captain Shepard, Retired. May I speak to Admiral Hackett please?"

"He has asked not to be disturbed."

"Please I would not bother him if this wasn't important."

There is silence for a moment. "Hold please."

Shepard is not sure how long she waited. She is starting to get very annoyed with the hold music when…

"Admiral Hackett speaking."

"Admiral, it's Shepard."

"Hello Shepard, good to hear from you though after seeing you at the wedding I am a little surprised. I trust you and your family are well?"

"We are well Sir, how are you?"

"Fine thanks Shepard. What can I do for you?"

Hackett had to return to work after Ashley William's wedding unlike Shepard. Though she felt bad that he did not take additional time off she was happy to catch him in his office.

"Sir, Liara the kids and I are vacationing in Saratoga."

"Oh good for you. I hear the mountains are beautiful."

"Yes Sir. I was wondering if you are aware of dead reapers being dismantled and used for parts."

There is a small silence before Hackett responds. "Of course Shepard, why do you ask?"

"During a hike yesterday I saw a dead reaper surrounded by what looked like Alliance soldiers. Do you know anything about it?"

"Hmm. There are a lot of salvage teams scattered across Earth Shepard. Their sole job is to get rid of the machines."

"So you knew about this?"

"Yes. What did you expect? That they would disappear somehow?"

"No of course not Sir. I was wondering if there is a way for me to get in touch with Lieutenant Anders."

"Who?"

"Lieutenant Julie Anders Sir."

Silence again. "Why do you need to get in touch with her?"

"She leant me something Sir and I was planning on returning it to her today, but she was not at the sight this morning."

"The sight?" asks Hackett.

"Yes Sir, the sight of the dead reaper Sir. I met her yesterday and she was not there this morning when I checked."

"I see. Why don't you send it to me and I will make sure she gets it."

"That is very kind of you Sir, but she did mention that there were two more reapers that her team needed to dismantle. I was hoping you could tell me their location."

"Hang on Shepard; I have a call coming in. Do you mind holding?"

"Not at all Sir."

The hold music annoying as ever did not put Shepard at ease or relax her. She has a feeling she may have stumbled onto something she shouldn't have.

"You there?"

"Yes Sir."

"I will have to look into this Shepard. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Shepard knows when she is getting the cold shoulder she just never thought she would get it from a man she admired and trusted.

"No Sir. Thank you for taking my call Sir."

"Anytime Shepard. Take care."

The call was disconnected before Shepard could say anything else. Her gut is telling her something is going on and her gut is rarely wrong. She joins Liara and the kids in the main area of their hotel room.

"Well did he say anything?" asks Liara. She is sitting on the couch watching the news.

"No he didn't actually."

Ready for a fight Liara asks, "Are you going to try to find the other two?" She doesn't want to say 'reapers' in front of the kids.

Silence.

Liara looks at Shepard and she looks as if she has seen a ghost. She is staring at the vid screen.

Liara follows her eyes to the screen and wonders why she is upset.

…_.on their honeymoon, Ben and Sharon Richards were found dead off the main trail. The coroner has stated that their wounds are consistent with a fall. The authorities suspect they got too close to the edge and fell into the valley below. This marks the fourth and fifth death since the reaper war on the same path._

"Elly what is it?"

When there is no reply Liara stands up from the couch and approaches her. Reaching out her hand Shepard grabs it in hers as if ready to strike a blow to a would be attacker. Liara quickly shields herself. Shepard stops herself before she hits Liara.

"Liara what are you doing?" asks Shepard. She is a little out of breath.

"Me? What are you doing?"

Shepard looks at Liara as if for the first time since she entered the room then looks toward the kids, they are both looking at her. In a quiet voice so only Liara can hear her she says, "We have to go."

"What? Why? What are you talking about?"

"I met them."

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"On the vid screen. That man and woman."

"I do not understand."

Shepard quickly moves to the door that leads to the hallway and looks out the small circular peep hole to see if anyone is outside of their door. There is no one she can see at the moment. "We need to pack and we need to leave."

Shepard heads toward the kids room, Liara quickly follows. The human woman is throwing clothes into a suitcase.

"Elly please tell me what is going on."

"That couple on the news. Raina and I talked to them yesterday. We saw them on the path."

Liara confused says, "I can understand why that is upsetting Elly but why do we have to leave?"

Shepard still packing the kids clothes says, "Hackett was evasive. He wouldn't tell me what is going on and my gut is telling me Raina and I stumbled onto something that we should not have seen."

"You cannot be serious Elly. Do you honestly think the Alliance is going to hurt you?"

"I would certainly hope not but I seriously doubt that couple fell to their deaths." Shepard starts to fold up the portable cribs.

"How can you be so sure?" asks Liara.

"Because we saw them. They looked pretty seasoned." Shepard sees Liara's confused look. "They looked like they knew what they were doing. And experienced hikers do not get too close to the edge and fall to their deaths Liara." She folds up the second portable crib.

"I think you are overreacting Elly. What do you think is going to happen?"

Shepard stops and looks at Liara. "What if we saw something we shouldn't? If they killed that couple who's to say they won't come after me and Raina next."

"Ma Ma," it's Raina.

Liara nearly jumped out of her skin. Placing her hand over her heart, "Goddess Raina you scared me. What are you doing sweetheart?"

"Voices."

"What?" asks Liara.

Shepard quickly steps past them, "Keep her quiet," she says to Liara. Shepard turns off the vid screen and checks the peephole again.

She sees what appears to be a hotel employee surrounded by four men who are armed.

Shepard turns and sees Liara in the doorway to the kids' bedroom. She signals her to grab Mia while she runs into her bedroom to get her sidearm.

Liara is almost back to the kids' bedroom with Mia in her arms when the front door is forced open.

When she hears the door forced open she raises a shield around her, Mia and Raina. She is just in time as bullets bounce off the biotic shield.

Shepard fires from within the master bedroom. Two shots fired, two men down. The other two men entered the room third and fourth and had time to react to the return gunfire. The next man to come into sight rolled hoping to throw off Shepard's aim. He was wrong though it took two bullets to put him down instead of one.

The fourth man does not appear in her line of sight. She can hear Raina and Mia crying in the next room. Shepard's heart is beating though she is not scared she is in the zone. She is listening for the slightest movement, anything to indicate where the fourth man is. Shepard has crossed the bedroom now and is on the wall where the door is that leads from the bedroom into the main area of the hotel room. She knows the man has not passed by therefore he could not have made it to Liara and the kids. Keeping her gun pointed in front of her Shepard starts to step out of the bedroom when she sees a blue light pass her. She can feel the static electricity as it whips by her head. She hears a muffled scream and a crash. Shepard quickly exist the bedroom going toward the light with weapon ready. She knows the attack came from Liara without looking.

She sees the man sprawled out on the floor; the impact from Liara's attack smashed him into the wall. Shepard checks for a pulse and there isn't one. She turns her weapon toward a noise behind her. She sees Liara and quickly holsters it. "You okay?"

"Yes you?" ask Liara.

"Yes. Get the kids we are leaving now."

Liara returns to the kids and emerges from the bedroom with Mia in her arms and Raina holding her hand. Shepard is at the door that leads into the hallway.

"Elly?"

"Looks like no one else is coming at the moment."

"What about our stuff?"

"We can get more stuff Liara we need to move."

"I'm scared," says Raina.

Shepard picks up Raina into her arms and says, "I know this is scary but we will protect you okay. Ma Ma and Da Da need you two to be very quiet alright? Do you think you can do that for us?"

Both kids nod.

"Good," says Shepard. "You ready?"

Liara nods.

Shepard checks the hallway once more, "This way." She has her sidearm drawn and ready. Pointing it ahead of her. They take the stairwell down. It is ten flights of stairs. Upon reaching the main floor Shepard sets Raina down and Liara grabs the little asari's hand.

"You stay here, I will be right back." Shepard holsters her pistol and walks out of the stairwell and into the hotel lobby. She is looking to see if there are reinforcements in the lobby waiting. She cannot be sure. No one seems to really pay much attention to her. She approaches the front desk.

"How may I help you?"

"Hello. I need a sky car right now please."

"Of course ma'am. Where would you like to go?"

Checking her surroundings Shepard doesn't hear the man.

"Where would you like to go? Ma'am…..Ma'am?"

"Sorry. We are looking to go shopping."

"Very good Ma'am. And when would you like the sky car?"

Shepard is keeping her calm as best she can. "Right now."

"I see." The man types something and waits. "Ah yes. You are in luck. We have a few left available. I can have it ready in about five minutes. Would you like to wait for it here in our lobby?"

"We will wait for it outside." Shepard is hoping that if there is backup to the four dead men upstairs then being outside with other people will keep them safe.

"Very well."

Before the man can say anything more Shepard makes her way back to the stairwell. When she opens the door she doesn't see her family. Panic starts to rise within.

"Elly we are here." Liara and the kids were hiding under the stairs.

"You all okay?"

"Yes."

"Okay. We are getting a sky car. I told him we are using it to go shopping in case there are men that ask about us."

"Can we make it to Alliance headquarters?" asks Liara.

"Why would we go there?"

"Why wouldn't we?"

Shepard checks the hallway again. "We need to move. We can talk about it once we get in the car." Shepard lifts Raina and sets her on her hip. "You ready little one?"

Raina nods.

"We are ready too," says Liara.

"Okay you two are doing great. Just a little longer okay. We are going to get into a sky car and go shopping okay?"

Both kids nod.

The family exits the stairwell and makes their way to the lobby. Shepard nods at the man behind the counter. She does not see anyone suspicious in the lobby but that does not mean anything. She is happy to see a sky car waiting.

"Here you go ma'am." This time it is a woman.

Shepard tips her, not too much and not too little. She does not want to stand out in this woman's memory. The family gets into the sky car. Shepard puts the car in drive and flies off.

After a few tense minutes Shepard relaxes a little.

"Why don't you want to go to Alliance headquarters Elly?"

"I'm not sure it's safe."

"Why?"

"When I was speaking with Hackett he was acting weird. I got the impression he was hiding something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but I would like to find out. But first we need to get on a shuttle and get home."

"We are leaving Earth? Shouldn't we contact the authorities Elly?"

"I am not convinced they can be trusted Liara. We don't know what is going on and I am sure not sticking around here to find out when four men just tried to kill us," she whispers the end of her sentence.

"Don't you think they will be watching the shuttles that are leaving Earth?" asks Liara.

"I suspect they will watch for shuttles leaving New York yes."

Liara knows where she is going with this. "You plan on going to a different state first?"

"That's the plan. But first we have to get rid of the tracking device in this car." Shepard looks for a spot to land; she finds one off the main street.

"How do you know there is a tracking device?"

"Since it is a rental they keep these devices in them in case of theft or accidents. You all stay here." Shepard exits the car and gets under it. She finds what she is looking for and punches a few buttons on her omni-tool before getting back inside.

"What did you do?"

"I just told the tracking device where the car is and where it will remain for the next six hours." Shepard flashes her sly grin.

"Let me guess….shopping."

"That's right. It gives us the time we need to get on a shuttle off of Earth." Shepard holds out her hand for Liara to take. The asari takes it and gives it a squeeze. "You did great back there Liara."

"You did too Elly."

Shepard can see the concern in her bond mate's eyes. She knows she is worried about the kids. "We will be alright, I promise."

Liara kisses the back of Shepard's hand. "I know."


	17. Chapter 17

Usually looking for a house is stressful at best but today Mark Curtis has been having a great time looking for houses with Oriana Lawson. He found a house two weeks ago that really meets his needs and is closest to work and not too far from Oriana. He cannot seem to make a purchase offer because he wants to continue to have Oriana help him with his search. He enjoys their time together though he suspects that she is catching on to him.

Every Saturday has been the same. They meet and have breakfast. Then they go over the house listings and make a plan on which ones to see. They have lunch together then look at a few more and then call it a day. They only look at a few houses on Sundays because he knows Oriana likes to do her work when no one else is in the lab and she usually does a lot of her work on Sunday afternoons.

Today they are at the third house on the list and his stomach is growling. He wants to have lunch with Oriana so they can talk in private. Having a realtor follow them around is not exactly private or ideal.

"So what do you think about this one?" asks Oriana.

"It's okay I guess."

"You know Mark. You keep this up and you will never find a place to live and you will continue to live out of your suitcase in a hotel."

"I know."

"So what exactly is wrong with this one?" Oriana has her hands on her hips. The realtor is on the main level. The asari left them alone while the two humans are on the upper level in the master bedroom.

"I think it is too far from work," says Mark.

"Not according to the map we looked at this morning."

"I don't like the bathroom."

"And won't don't you like about it?"

Mark is scrambling to think of something. "The tub isn't big enough." He cannot believe he said such a thing. _The tub is not big enough – smooth Mark real smooth._

Oriana looks at him with narrow eyes. "The tub is not big enough?"

Mark can feel his cheeks flush.

"What is going on Mark?"

He has wanted to kiss her ever since he met her over a year ago at Shepard and T'Soni's house at the party for Raina. He has not really found the right time and to see Oriana right now looking a bit upset he thinks to himself that she has never looked more beautiful.

"Mark?"

"Huh?"

Oriana walks closer to him. "What is going on?"

"I'm sorry Oriana."

"For what?"

"I…" he feels he should confess but chickens out at the last minute. "I just don't like it."

She checks her omni-tool. "Well I don't know what help I am being Mark. I mean you don't like anything and I think there has been nothing wrong with any of the houses we have seen except the third one we looked at the first weekend. I almost think you are too picky with your taste. Maybe we should just call it a day and check next weekend."

"What about lunch?"

"Remember I told you that I am helping Miranda this afternoon? I don't have time for lunch."

Mark nearly panics. "Oh no I guess I forgot that. How about a quick walk then?"

Oriana looks at him again her facial expression changing slightly.

Mark doesn't like how she is looking at him, he fidgets where he stands.

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?"

"What? What do you mean?" He tries to sound surprised.

"You are unbelievable Mark."

"What?" He can see she is getting agitated.

"Have you no respect for my time? I mean are you just dragging me along for a joke or something?" Her face is getting red. Mark knows he better end this quick before things get out of hand.

"No Oriana please listen to me," he puts his hands on her arms which she has crossed over her chest at the moment.

Oriana lets out a breath and waits for him to continue. When he doesn't say anything right away she says, "I'm listening."

"Look I am sorry. Of course I have respect for your time Ori. I just, well you are going to think it's stupid."

"Either tell me right now or take me home."

"Okay." He lets her arms go. "I …well I…" _damn I feel like a school boy trying to talk to a girl for the first time._

Oriana cocks her hip out much like her older sister does when she grows impatient.

"I really like you Oriana." He sounds so stupid the moment he says the words, like they are not enough.

She stands up straighter and uncrosses her arms. She feels a little caught off guard. "I like you too Mark."

"I am sorry Ori I really am. I have really enjoyed our time together. I love spending time with you and I didn't know how else to do that. I thought if I stopped looking for houses you would stop seeing me so …"

"…..so which one did you like?"

Mark swears he sees a small smile on her face but it disappeared so quickly. "Excuse me?"

"Which house did you like? I am guessing you found one you liked already?"

"Yeah about that. I actually found the one I like the first weekend."

There is silence between them and Mark feels about two feet tall at the moment. He is afraid to look at her but does and is shocked that he sees her smiling.

She walks up to him and places her hands on his hips. "So you did all of this to spend time with me?"

He is a bit lost for words and his mouth feels like it is full of cotton. Before he can reply her lips are on his. His body reacts instinctively he wraps his arms around her and pulls her close.

He breaks from the kiss. He cannot believe how good he feels in this moment. He keeps his eyes closed to relish the memory.

"You okay?" asks Oriana.

He smiles and slowly opens his eyes. "Better than okay." He kisses her again.

"Did you have any….oh my," it's the asari realtor.

The two step away from each other quickly as if they got caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"It's okay," says Mark. "I think we ….I mean I have seen enough."

"I see."

He looks at Oriana who is smiling then turns his attention back to the realtor. "Actually the one you showed me the first weekend is looking more and more like the one that is going to work for me."

"Really? Which one, I have the listings downstairs."

"Uh yeah sure let me show you. Hopefully it is still available."

"Let's go downstairs then," says the asari.

Mark waits for the asari and Oriana to walk down the stairs then he follows. He cannot believe how awake his body is right now. It has been too long since he has been with a woman and he can still feel Oriana's lips on his.

It doesn't take long the realtor finds the house Mark liked. She calls to see if it is still available and luckily it is. "Did you want to see it one more time before making an offer?" asks the realtor.

"Yes I would thank you."

"I will meet you there then, I trust you remember where it is?"

"I do yes thank you."

Mark and Oriana walk out of the home and head for his rented sky car.

"Can you drop me off at the estate before you head over?" asks Oriana.

He wonders why she doesn't want to join him. "Sure."

They both enter the car. He puts the car in drive and flies toward her home. She takes his hand and holds it and a smile comes to his face. He lands the car and gets out of the car to open the door for her.

She takes his extended hand. "Thank you Mark. I am glad the house you like is still available. I hope you get it."

"Thanks Oriana." He wants to kiss her again but she is already starting toward the door.

She turns to face him, "Oh and Mark?"

"Yes?"

"Next time you want to spend time with me, ask me out on a proper date." She winks at him and enters her estate.

* * *

Shepard and family are on a passenger shuttle. Take off should be within five minutes according to the ticket. They have a private room with beds that fold out from the wall. The kids are sleeping on the lower bed while Liara sits on the bed to ensure they do not fall out.

"Elly can you please stop pacing?" the asari whispers.

Shepard is pacing back and forth. She will not feel safe until the shuttle is flying and headed for Thessia. They took the sky car from the hotel to the state of Vermont. The retired captain wanted to get as much distance away from New York as possible before the hotel called about the car. She checks the hallway one more time to see if there is anyone coming. She did not see anyone following them which is good, but one can never be too careful.

"Elly please."

"Sorry Liara I'll stop right here." She stops at the door watching the hallway.

Liara can no longer watch Shepard, the human woman is making her extremely nervous. Her heartbeat has been in her throat ever since four men charged in their room and tried to kill her, her bondmate and her children. She wishes she could pace the room but she needs to watch over the kids. She is incredibly thankful that they feel asleep about thirty minutes ago. There were a lot of questions by Raina and a few from Mia during the car ride. Shepard and Liara were as patient as possible answering the best they could without causing a panic or scaring them.

The passenger shuttle roars to life. The small ship shifts a little as it lifts off the ground. Shepard lets out a breath, closes the door and sits across from Liara. Before she does she gives the asari's shoulder a quick squeeze.

"You okay Liara?"

"What are we going to do Elly?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think I can trust Hackett at the moment. I can't call Ashley because she is on her honeymoon."

"What if I call Feron?"

"Feron?"

"Perhaps he can help find out who is dismantling reapers."

"Do it." Shepard stands and sits next to Liara. "I will watch them." Shepard touches Liara's hand and brings it up to her lips to kiss. "Liara you're trembling."

"I'll be okay."

Before she can protest Shepard scoots closer and gives Liara a tight hug. "We are okay Liara. Everything's going to be okay." She doesn't actually know if things are going to be okay but what else can she say right now.

"I'm okay Elly. Let me call Feron." Liara stands and moves to the adjacent bathroom and closes the door so she does not wake the kids.

"Liara is that you?"

"Hello Feron how are you?"

"Good Liara and you?"

"Well actually I need your help with something Feron."

Liara normally spends more time with small talk but time is of the essence. She explains to the Drell what happened in the hotel and out on the hiking path and asked him to try to find out any information he can regarding corporations, military branches, etc. that may want a dead reaper and which of these organizations may be in charge of dismantling them. Happy he has the information he needs Liara ends the call.

"He will start looking Elly."

"Good that's good. Why don't you get some sleep Liara? I will watch the kids."

"I am not sure I can sleep Elly."

Shepard is already lowering the top bed. "Try. For me okay?"

"Elly."

"I mean it Liara. You look exhausted and both of us can't sleep at the same time right now. So you go ahead."

"And you will sleep when I wake up?"

"Yes I will."

Liara is not convinced but she is far too tired to argue right now. She climbs up to the upper bed and lies down. She is out the minute her head hits the pillow.

It doesn't take long before Shepard knows Liara is asleep. She quietly enters the bathroom and closes the door to make a call.

"Shepard thank God, are you alright, are you safe?"

"What is going on Hackett?" She has no time for formalities.

"I am still trying to find that out Shepard."

"Where is Lieutenant Anders?"

"Dead as well as her entire squad."

Silence.

"You there Shepard?"

"What the hell happened?"

"That is classified Shepard, we…."

"Don't give me that shit Hackett."

"Excuse me? Are you forgetting that you are retired?"

"I don't have time for this Hackett." Shepard is trying hard to keep her voice down. "Four men forced their way into our hotel room and tried to kill me and my family. I deserve an explanation."

It is her turn to hear silence.

"Hackett!" Shepard winces knowing she is being too loud. She cracks the bathroom door, the kids are still sleeping and Liara is still sleeping.

"Is everyone alright?"

Closing the door again, "For now yes. I meant no disrespect Sir. I need to know what is going on."

"Of course Shepard I will give you the details as soon as they become available."

"What about the four men that are lying dead in the hotel room? "

"Give me the address and I will take care of it. Where are you now?"

"Safe."

"Shepard you can trust me."

She punches a few buttons on her omni-tool. "I just sent the address to the hotel. I appreciate you keeping me informed." Before more can be said she disconnects the call.

* * *

"So what is her name again?"

"Geez Valya how many times do I have to tell you, it's Tali," says Dara. They are on their way to the Shepard/T'Soni household. The Quarian arrived yesterday. Liara called and asked if they could keep her company for a night and tonight is the night.

"Sorry," says Valya.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah just a bit tired is all."

"Training?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Look I know Dava is not sleeping well. You need to let me take care of her in the middle of the night. I don't think you are getting enough sleep."

Valya yawns. "I'm fine."

"Well I disagree. If she wakes up again tonight I am taking care of her okay?"

"Yes dear."

Dara leans over and kisses Valya's cheek. "I know you just say that because you don't want to argue so I will keep quiet for now. And if you don't mind please try to improve your mood honey. This is one of Shepard and Liara's friends."

"I didn't realize my mood was bad."

"I know you didn't," says Dara.

Valya lands the sky car.

The asari family rings the doorbell.

Wringing her hands and letting out a deep breath Tali opens the door. "Hi there, it is so nice of you to come over. I am Tali."

"Hi Tali, I am Dara. This is my bondmate Valya and our daughter Dava."

"Please come in."

"I hope it is okay that we brought dinner. We stopped by to get the kind of food you can eat," says Dara. Valya sets the food down on the kitchen counter.

"Yes that is great thank you so much. Do you want me to get…" The Quarian falls silent.

Valya looks at her, "Sorry. I know where everything is. Is it okay if I do it?"

"Y-Yes of course thank you."

Dara shoots Valya a look of 'I can't believe you' which she just receives a shrug of the shoulders.

"Tali why don't we sit in the family room while Valya prepares the food."

They move to the family room and sit. Dara sets Dava down and hands her a few toys she brought. The little asari can't help but stare at Tali.

"How old is she? She is so cute."

"Just a little after one. She is a few months younger than Mia."

Dava stands and walks toward the Quarian. "Hi!"

Tali laughs. "Well hello there. I hear you are over one year old. What a big girl you are."

Dava raises her arms above her head. "I'm big."

"Yes you are. And you are very smart too." The Quarian sits on the floor in front of her.

Dava nods her head. She raises her hand toward Tali's helmet.

"Careful honey," says Dara.

"Oh it's okay. You can touch it." Tali leans closer to the little asari so she can reach.

Dava touches her helmet with her hand and keeps it there. Her eyes open wide.

"I don't know if this is rude to ask, but is it hard to live in those suits Tali?" asks Dara.

Still laughing a little Tali looks up at Dara. "I have lived in a suit all of my life. I have never known anything else, but I hope to soon."

"Oh how so?"

"The work I am doing on Rannoch, my home planet. We are rebuilding there. Our people are able to go longer every day without use of their suits. I myself have been able to go without for almost a week."

"That's fantastic. Does it feel weird? I mean being out of it? I am so sorry Tali I am just not that familiar with Quarians."

"On no it is okay. I find that a lot of people I come across do not know a lot about us."

"You are too kind Tali."

Valya enters the family room. "Dinner is ready."

They make their way to the table. Dara places Dava into one of the high chairs.

"So Valya I understand you are a commando?"

"Yes that's right."

Dara kicks Valya under the table so her bondmate will say more.

"Ah yeah umm. I worked with Shepard for a while. We were even training partners," says Valya.

"That's great. Do you like being a commando?"

"I do actually. Soon we will have our weekend training."

"I don't know why they call it weekend training when it lasts five days and four nights," says Dara. She hates it when Valya's job takes her away.

"It's because we are gone during the weekend." Valya is a little tired of the same conversation every time she has to go away for training.

Tali senses a little tension between the couple. "So what do you do during this training?"

"We mainly do drills. We do them at night from time to time to keep our skills sharp."

"Where do you sleep?"

"Usually in the woods. We don't get to rent hotel rooms or anything like that." Valya smiles at the thought. She remembers when Dara asked these same questions when they were getting to know each other.

"Hmm. I am not sure I could put up with that." Tali laughs.

"You get used to it. Want me to finish with her Dara?"

"Sure."

Valya switches places with Dara to finish feeding Dava.

"Is your food okay Tali?" asks Dara.

"Yes it is thank you."

"Good because we brought plenty. If you want a little tour of the city I would be glad to show you around."

"I will think about it thank you very much. So how did you two meet Shepard and Liara?"

Valya explains to the Quarian how she and Shepard were training partners and that one day Shepard had an accident. She met Liara for the first time in the hospital when she was picking the retired captain up. The asari left out the part that Shepard suffers from post-traumatic stress disorder and that she had an episode during training which caused her to sustain her injuries.

"What about you Tali? How did you meet Shepard and Liara?"

"That is a long story."


	18. Chapter 18

The cabin on the passenger shuttle is not very big. There are two beds that fold up into the wall. On the opposite wall is a small closet and a small couch. The wall behind the couch is the adjacent bathroom. Shepard was supposed to keep watch while Liara and the kids slept. She must have dozed off because she did not hear the two men enter their private cabin.

Both men slowly walk into the cabin. They find Shepard on the floor with her back against the lower bed with her head down. They see two small asari kids are on the lower bed and on the upper bed is another figure, looks like an adult because the figure's feet reach to the end of the bed. Standing over Shepard one man leans down and grabs a nearby pillow. His gun reflects off the lights from the stars outside. The man places the pillow over the first child. The gun is set against the pillow.

"Liara, Liara," says Shepard.

"No!" Liara jolts awake hitting her head on the ceiling.

"Liara it's okay calm down honey it was a dream." Shepard cannot really reach Liara very well. She can only reach her legs. Touching them with her hand she continues, "Liara it's okay everyone's okay."

Liara's heart is racing. She will not believe it was a dream until she sees her kids safe and unharmed. She quickly gets out of the upper bed. Shepard moves out of the way. "Goddess." Liara places her hand to her chest; tears are welling in her eyes. Raina and Mia are sound asleep. Raina has her arm around Mia's waist.

"Hey," says Shepard in a whisper. She hugs the asari from behind. "They are okay."

The asari leans back into her bondmate trying to calm her nerves. "It felt so real Elly."

"Shhh I got you."

Shepard holds her for a few minutes.

Liara turns to face her bondmate. "I was so scared."

"Liara you're bleeding."

"What?" Liara touches her forehead and her hand comes away slick with blood.

"Here come with me." Shepard leads her into the bathroom. She leaves the door cracked open so as to keep an eye on the kids but not allowing the light from the bathroom to disturb them.

"Does it hurt?" Shepard grabs a towel and pours water on it before placing it on Liara's forehead.

Liara hisses at the touch, "It's okay. I must have hit my head on the ceiling."

"You want to tell me about your dream Liara?"

The tears start to come again. Liara fights them as best she can.

"Hey, we are safe Liara. I won't let anything happen to you or the kids." Shepard embraces her once more hoping her words or her touch will help her bondmate. "We will be landing in about two hours."

"What?" Liara leans back from the hug. She is now holding the towel to her forehead. "You were supposed to wake me so you could get some sleep."

"I wasn't tired."

"Elly."

"I'm okay Liara. I will just feel better once we are home. I already sent a message to Tali letting her know we will be home soon."

"Do you think they will follow us?"

"It's hard to say Liara. I don't know who we are dealing with and Hackett hasn't gotten back to me yet. Here let me look." Shepard removes the towel from Liara's hand. "The bleeding has stopped." Shepard puts a small dab of medi-gel on the wound which she found in a small first aid kit under the sink. She kisses Liara's forehead close to the wound. "I love you so much."

Liara holds her close. "I love you too Elly."

Shepard leans her forehead against Liara's careful not to hurt her. "I am so sorry Liara."

"For what?"

"For getting us into this mess."

Liara looks Shepard in the eye. "This is not your fault."

"If I didn't insist we go on a hike…"

"…you stop it. You stop right there Elly Shepard."

The human remains quiet, eyes looking down.

"This is not your fault. And it is good that you stumbled onto this."

Shepard snaps her head up, "How can you say that? We could have been killed, the kids could …."

"…stop." Liara says. "Because of you we now know there is a group of people taking apart reapers. For what purpose we do not know yet, but hopefully Feron can give us some information." Liara places her finger under Shepard's chin so the human will look at her. "This is not your fault Elly. We have to stop the people who are doing this. I am safe, you are safe and the kids are safe."

Shepard embraces Liara tightly. "I just don't know what I would do if I lost you or…" she cannot finish the sentence.

"I know…I know."

* * *

After the passenger shuttle lands on Thessia, Shepard and family make their way to the parking lot. Waiting for them is Dara. Shepard contacted the asari during the flight. She didn't want to take a cab as a precaution. She does not know who or what she is dealing with and she will not take any chances when it comes to her family's safety. Telling Dara why they are coming home early well that is another matter. She and Liara agreed to lie to her and tell them that Mia was not feeling well. They figured Raina would catch on too quickly and deny it.

"Hi you guys," says Dara. She hugs Liara and Shepard. "You feeling okay little one?"

Mia smiles back. Raina is about to say something but Liara quickly speaks, ""She is doing much better thank you Dara. We appreciate you picking us up." The family enters the car.

"Oh it is my pleasure. I was going to drop by and say hello to Tali today anyway, this way I can see her quickly. I wanted to make sure she wasn't bored or anything."

"That is nice of you," says Liara from the backseat.

Shepard is in the front passenger seat looking around to see if they are being followed, so far so good.

Dara lands the sky car and the family gets out. Tali opens the front door.

Liara quickens her pace and hugs the Quarian.

"Hey are you okay Liara?" asks Tali.

Liara doesn't trust her voice to say anything. Tali leads her into the house.

Dara looks on and wonders what is going on which Shepard notices.

"Thanks again Dara we really appreciate it," says Shepard.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah. We haven't seen Tali in over two years and we didn't get a chance to spend too much time with her at the wedding. I am sure Liara is just happy to see her." She hopes the asari buys it.

"Okay. Well I will let you get settled then." Dara noticed at the docking bay that they didn't have any luggage but she refrains from saying anything. "Valya is doing her weekend training so I am available the next couple of days if you need anything.

"Thanks a lot Dara. I will see what Liara has planned maybe we can have you over for dinner tomorrow or the next night. Does that sound okay?"

"Yes that would be lovely thank you."

"Thanks again." Shepard waves as Dara lifts off and flies away.

Shepard pops inside the house. The kids found their toys and are in the family room where she finds Liara crying on Tali's shoulder. Instead of interrupting she leaves the house and checks the perimeter.

"I am so sorry Tali," says Liara.

"Don't worry about it. I am glad you are safe."

"I just cannot believe this has happened." Liara checks the kids they seem lost in their play except the occasional concerned look from Raina.

"Do you know who they were?"

"No idea. Shepard asked Hackett and he seems to be tracking down information."

"And what about," Tali looks toward the kids then back at Liara, "you know?"

"Yes I have asked the Broker to find any information possible. I hope to hear something soon." Liara wipes a stray tear from her cheek.

"Keelah I hope so. I am glad you and Shepard acted so quickly."

"Oh Goddess!" Liara stands suddenly.

"What? What is it?"

"We don't have their supplies." Liara looks to the children. She walks to the kitchen checking the cupboards, Tali follows.

"What supplies?"

"Their food and snacks, their pajamas. I was afraid of that."

"What?"

"We didn't go to the store before we left and now there isn't enough food for tomorrow."

Tali moves closer to Liara grabbing the asari's hand between her own. "It's okay Liara. We can go to the store now."

"Now? But its!...Goddess what time is it?"

"Liara you are exhausted. Why don't you tell me what you need and I will go get it," says Tali.

"No I couldn't …where is Elly?"

Tali looks around, "I don't know. I didn't see her come in."

"Goddess!" Liara opens the front door and plows into Shepard making the human fall backwards with Liara following.

Shepard looks at the asari in her arms, "What is it? What's the matter?"

"Shepard!" it's Tali.

Liara just hugs her bondmate not able to find words.

"What is going on?" Shepard says as she wraps her arms around a trembling Liara.

"We didn't know where you were," says Tali.

Still on the ground Shepard replies, "I was checking the perimeter. I didn't want to interrupt you two. I am sorry Liara I should have told you where I was." She kisses the asari's forehead.

Tali knows they need to be alone even if they are on the ground outside. She nods to Shepard and enters the home to watch the kids.

After a few minutes Shepard asks "You okay?"

"We need food."

Smiling she says "Okay. I can get us food if you want to stay and visit with Tali. Do you want me to bring the girls?"

Liara knows that Shepard must be exhausted. She hasn't slept since the attack on Earth. But she also wants to take her up on her offer. Shepard senses this.

"It's okay Liara. I am not tired. I caught my second wind. How about I take the kids and we get out of your hair for a while okay? I will even being dinner home."

Liara looks up at Shepard. She doesn't really want to move she likes the feel of her bondmate beneath her. "Are you sure Elly?"

"Hey of course I am sure, whatever you need. But there is one thing you can do for me."

"What's that?"

"Let me up?" Shepard has a huge grin on her face hoping it will wear off on her bondmate. Liara does one better and kisses her fully on the lips. "Not that I am complaining, but what was that for?"

"I never thanked you for keeping us safe for saving my life again."

"Hey. You saved my life too countless times."

"Are we going to be okay Elly?"

"Yes. I checked the perimeter and everything is good. The cameras still work. I will check the footage when I get back from shopping okay? Besides Tali would have noticed something."

"I suppose you are right." Liara gets off of Shepard and helps her up off the ground.

"Thanks. I won't be long."

"Elly."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you should leave the kids here in case there is trouble. They are not a bother."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay. How about after dinner we put them down early that way you and Tali can spend time together."

"Don't you want to visit?"

"Of course I do. I just don't want to intrude."

"You would not be intruding Elly. I want you with me."

"You got it." Shepard gives Liara kiss. "We need anything specific?"

"The usual."

"The usual it is then."

After grabbing her keys from inside, Shepard leaves in the sky car to buy some groceries while Liara and Tali continue to visit.

* * *

"I'll put you through now."

"Thanks Stacy," says Shepard.

"Shepard?"

"Admiral Hackett. I wanted to touch base to see if you have any new information."

"You on a secure line?"

"Yes Sir."

"Turns out it's a group that calls themselves Scorpion."

"Are they a Cerberus cell?"

"Unknown at this time."

"What are they doing with the dead reapers?"

"Also unknown. We can only assume it has to do with advancing weaponry or defenses. But that is an assumption. I have my best people on it Shepard."

"That's good Sir. I appreciate you keeping me in the loop."

"That's not all."

Shepard waits for the Admiral to continue.

"Councilor Tevos would like to speak to you as soon as possible."

Shepard pulls the sky car over and lands. "What does she want?"

"Can't say. You need to hear it from her. I can give you the security protocols you need to contact her. The sooner the better Shepard."

"Do I have a choice?"

She swears she hears him laughing a little. "Of course you do. Just hear her out."

"So you do know what this is about."

"Call her Shepard. I will keep you apprised as I find out more."

Shepard knows he needs to go. "Yes Sir, thank you Sir."

"Take care of yourself."

"You too Sir."

The call disconnects. Instead of calling the councilor right away as requested Shepard flies to the store.

* * *

Liara is so happy to have her friend with her. She forgot how much she loved talking to Tali.

"So anyone new in your life Tali?"

"Me? No not right now Liara. I am much too busy with rebuilding Rannoch to think of a relationship."

"Oh I don't know. Seems to me they occur when you least expect it."

"I suppose you are right but it hasn't happened yet." The Quarian laughs.

"Is it something you want?"

"Well sure I do. But I don't give much thought to it now. Maybe in a few years when I can go longer periods of time without my suit. It has been nice to see others walking around without their helmets. I had almost forgotten what we all looked like," she laughs again.

Liara squeezes her hand. "I am so happy for you Tali that you have a permanent home. A place for your people to flourish."

"Well that is all thanks to you and Shepard."

The Quarian turns quiet. "What is it?" asks Liara.

"I was just thinking about Legion. I can't believe I would ever say this about the Geth, but I miss him.

"I miss him too."

"Sacrificing himself like he did only to have all of the Geth wiped out seems so pointless."

"It wasn't at the time."

"Oh I know Liara. I mean I know he would have died anyway it's just…"

"What?"

"I just miss him."

Liara hugs her friend. "I do too."

When they break from the hug Tali asks, "Does Shepard still not remember firing the weapon that killed them and the reapers?"

"No she doesn't"

"Doesn't that bother her or you?"

"I know it bothered her. It still does from time to time. She blamed herself for a long time for their deaths and of EDI's death. I mean none of us really knew what the weapon would do and we didn't have time to figure it out."

"I know. It is just sad is all. I mean Shepard stopped the war between us and the Geth. I was very hopeful of a bright future with them on Rannoch."

"They were a wonderful ally Tali that is for certain."

"Anyway, I am sorry to bring up a depressing subject."

"No apology necessary. We can talk about anything you wish that is one of the reasons why I love you." Liara squeezes her hand again.

"I love you too Liara. I didn't realize how much I missed you two until I saw you land."

"Ma Ma".

"What is it Mia?"

"Hungry."

"Da Da should be home soon sweetheart. Can you wait a little while longer?"

Mia nods and raises her arms toward her mother.

Liara takes her in her arms and rests her on her lap facing Tali.

"You are beautiful little one," says Tali. The Quarian extends one of her fingers and playfully pokes Mia's tummy.

The little asari grabs for her tummy and giggles which of course makes Tali do it again.

Raina walks up to watch and joins in with the laughter and the poking.

"Okay okay," says Liara trying not to laugh. "I think that is enough. Mia needs to breathe."

Mia is laughing so hard no sound is coming out. Now that the tickling has stopped her breathing slowly returns to normal along with her giggling.

"Hungry," says Raina.

"I know honey. Why don't I see if we have any snacks left." Liara stands to enter the kitchen when Shepard opens the front door.

"Da Da!" Raina runs to her father.

"Careful honey Da Da's got her hands full. Shepard sets down two bags on the kitchen counter. "You want to help with the other bags?"

"Yeah!"

Raina follows her father outside.

Liara transfers Mia to Tali's arms and starts to unpack the groceries.

Raina walks in carefully carrying a bag. Liara quickly goes to her to take it. "Thank you Raina." Raina runs back outside.

"Oh this smells wonderful," says Liara. She grabs some dinner plates and sets them aside with the take out bag until they are all ready to eat dinner.

"Tali I meant to ask you, did you have dinner with Valya and Dara?"

"Yes I did. They came over a few nights ago. They are very nice."

"I'm glad you liked them. Shepard and Valya used to train together and Dara and I became friends after Valya introduced us."

"Yes she told me you two went off planet for an archeology dig."

"Yes well do not remind me."

"And here is the last of it," says Shepard as she sets down three more bags.

"Where is Raina?"

"She is coming."

All three adults look toward the front door. Raina is trying with all her might not to drop the bag Shepard gave her.

"Elly." Liara's tone is not too nice. She hurries to Raina and grabs the bag from her. "Good job Raina thank you." She kisses her on her crest.

"What did I do, she wanted to help." Shepard winks to Tali. "I got your special food Tali. I hope you like it."

"I am sure I will. Valya and Dara brought some over when they brought dinner, it was very good."

"How was their visit?" asks Shepard.

"It was good. I was just telling Liara that they told me about her and Dara going to Feros."

"Oh don't remind me," says Shepard.

Tali laughs.

"What?" Shepard says as she looks at Liara then back at the Quarian.

"You two said the same exact thing. I understand you got sick Liara?"

"Yes. That is the last time I go off exploring by myself."

Now it is Shepard and Tali who start to laugh.

"What?" asks Liara.

"Did you hear what you just said Liara?" asks Shepard.

Liara stops what she is doing and tries to recall her words. When a smile comes to her face Tali and Shepard start to laugh again and this time Liara joins them.


	19. Chapter 19

After dinner Shepard excuses herself and enters the secure room closing it behind her in order to talk to Councilor Tevos in private. Though Admiral Hackett requested she call the Councilor as soon as possible Shepard waited until after dinner. Tiredness setting in she doesn't want to make the Councilor wait any longer and she knows if she does not call now she will fall asleep later making the Councilor wait even longer.

Inputting the security protocols Shepard waits for an answer.

"One moment please." It's an automated recording.

"Hello Shepard."

"Evening Councilor. I apologize for not contacting you sooner."

"It is quite alright. How is your family?"

Shepard is too tired for this. "They are well thank you. I trust you are doing well?"

"Yes thank you Shepard. It seems things are getting back to normal on the Citadel. All stores have been opened again and restaurants. Have you been here since the war?"

"We have not no."

"Well when you do make it to the Citadel I insist on treating you and your family to dinner."

"That is kind of you Councilor. What can I do for you?"

The Councilor shifts a little on the video interface. "I am sure Admiral Hackett told you of Scorpion?"

"Just that it is the name of some group."

"Yes. We are still trying to ascertain whether or not it is a Cerberus cell."

Shepard waits for her to continue.

"The Council and I would like to reinstate your Spectre status and work with Spectre and Commander Williams on locating and eliminating the group."

Shepard covers her mouth to hide a yawn. "I apologize Councilor; it has been a long day."

"Yes I heard about what happened. I am sorry I did not mention it earlier. I am happy you and your family are safe."

"Thank you. As far as being reinstated, there must be other Spectres that can be of assistance."

"Unfortunately we are still short Spectres. You and Williams worked well together before you retired Shepard."

"Yes I am aware Councilor. I have a family now. I cannot take you up on your offer."

The Councilor does not flinch as she forms her words. "Shepard I know you have given so much for all of us, for me. I know it is a lot to ask…"

"…too much Councilor. You ask too much."

"The work would not begin until Spectre and Commander Williams returns from her honeymoon. Can you take that time to at least think about it?"

"I don't need time to think about it Councilor, I'm sorry."

"You would be protecting your family Shepard."

She is not sure how to take that statement. Is it some type of off handed threat? Shepard knows that the Council and the Councilor herself can be very persuasive but surely she is not threatening her or her family.

"Care to expand on that statement?" She tries to keep her tone level.

"I only mean I know you do not want to be away from your family but it would be them as well as thousands of others that you would be protecting."

"That is very low Councilor. I don't appreciate you using my family to get what you want from me." She does not hide her absolute fury.

The Councilor waits before responding as she hopes the small pause helps Shepard calm down a little. The asari continues, "We, rather I am simply requesting that you take a week to think about it. Perhaps discuss it with Liara. Then let me know your decision. Please Shepard. I know I ask a lot, that we all ask a lot. We are desperate and we know how effective you are."

Shaking her head Shepard cannot believe it but on the other hand she is not all that surprised. "I will call you in a week." She keeps her tone flat. She figures she will just inform the Councilor what she has already told her…no."

"That is all I ask Shepard thank you. Have a pleasant evening and thank you for your time."

"Good night Councilor."

She returns to the family room and sits down next to Liara reaching for her hand to hold. The asari squeezes it with a smile.

"Everything okay Elly?"

"Yeah."

Liara knows there is more but she doesn't push it.

"So we thought we would stay up late tonight Shepard and watch some vids," says Tali.

"Sounds like fun."

"I want fun!" says Raina.

Liara lifts her eldest daughter in her arms. "You two can stay up as late as you are able."

Raina gives her mother a tight hug around the neck. Mia joins in by hugging Liara's calf. Both adults laugh and look to Shepard, she is fast asleep.

Liara gestures to Tali. The Quarian stands and takes Raina into her arms.

"Can you go to Tali please Mia?"

Mia nods and walks toward her.

"I will be right back Tali," says Liara. Using her biotics she slowly lifts Shepard off the couch and carries her to the bedroom. Grabbing her pajamas Liara undresses and redresses her bondmate. Taking back the sheet Liara carefully lays her bondmate on the bed and covers her leaving a soft kiss on her lips. "Sleep well." Turning off the lights Liara closes the door.

"Did she wake up?" asks Tali. She and the kids are already in their pajamas ready to start watching vids.

"No she didn't thank the Goddess. She has been up for over twenty-four hours." Liara looks at the three. "I didn't realize we were wearing our pajamas."

"Don't you remember we did this last time?"

"Yes of course. I will be right back." Liara enters the bedroom quietly. She undresses in the dark using the light from the moon through the windows to guide her steps. After dressing in her pajamas she hears Shepard stirring. She approaches slowly. Shepard is moving her head back and forth and her brows are furrowed. Liara places her hand on her shoulder, "Elly."

Shepard moans a little. Liara knows she is having a bad dream that perhaps is not quite a nightmare. "Elly wake up."

_She sees four men enter the room. Liara and Raina have their backs turned to them. Shepard with pistol ready makes her way toward the door. She hears shots and a small cry. She leaves the room to see Liara crouched over Raina. Shepard fires four times killing each man with one shot._

_She turns her head and sees Liara over Raina but she doesn't respond when called. She looks back toward the door and the men are gone. As if they never entered the hotel room the door isn't even open. She looks back toward Liara. Her legs feel sluggish as if walking through wet mud. She cannot see Liara's face. She approaches from behind the asari. Her hand is stretched out. She touches Liara's shoulder. The asari falls over, eyes are open and lifeless. She looks to Raina._

"NOooo!"

"Elly, Elly it's okay you're okay."

Shepard hugs Liara tightly. Shepard pushes Liara back and looks her over. "Are you okay?"

"Yes Elly you were dreaming, we are all okay."

Shepard looks past Liara. She wonders how she got in the bedroom.

Liara knows what she is thinking. "You fell asleep on the couch Elly. I brought you in here. You are exhausted. Why don't you lie back down?"

She sees her hesitancy.

"It's okay Elly. You need rest. Tali and I and the kids will be in the family room okay."

Shepard nods and lies back down. Liara leans over and kisses her bondmate on the lips. "I love you. We are all safe and sound."

"For how long?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

Shepard moves onto her side facing away from Liara. The asari does not push her. She figures she and Shepard will talk in the morning after a much needed rest. She leaves her bondmate to hopefully sleep in peace.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hi Oriana."

"Hi Mark," the human woman smiles though she is on her omni-tool. "Are you almost here?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind us grabbing lunch now so we don't have to stop in the middle of the day." Oriana is helping Mark move today.

"Well sure, but why couldn't you just ask when you got here?"

"Ahh well because I am at the restaurant right now. Do you want the usual?"

"Yes please."

"I will be there in about twenty minutes."

"Sounds good, see you soon." Oriana disconnects the call.

"Oh was that your boyfriend?" asks Miranda the big sister as she enters the main kitchen.

The remodeling is about two months away from being finished. Ori has to use the main kitchen as her own kitchen is not quite ready.

"Ha ha Miri. If you must know yes. Mark is grabbing lunch for …."

"….lunch already? He keeps eating like that he is going to lose his girlish figure."

"Did you need something?" Oriana is not pleased.

"I am just joking Ori."

"Well it is not funny Miri."

"Since when did you get so sensitive?"

"You know what? I am sick of the little poking and prodding you do whenever you hear me talking to Mark or you catch me in a smile. You have to say something mean about the man every chance you get. He is very kind Miri and he treats me very well. I would have thought you would be happy for me. Or is it because I am not dating an asari?" She sees Arelia enter the kitchen as she completes her sentence.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Ori?" it is Miranda who is now not pleased.

"What is going on in here?" asks Arelia her voice is the calm in the middle of the storm she just walked into.

"Well apparently Ori has something on her mind. What exactly did you mean Ori?"

"Arelia I meant no offense."

"I take no offense Oriana. I am not sure what I walked in on, but it sounds as if you two have something to work through." Arelia grabs a piece of fruit. She walks over to Miranda and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Be nice," she whispers to her bondmate then walks out of the kitchen.

Miranda is standing with hip cocked and arms crossed. "What the bloody hell was that Ori!"

"I want you to stop Miri."

"Stop what?"

"Stop bugging me about Mark."

"Oh please…"

"….I mean it Miri! I am sick and tired of hearing it. I like Mark very much and if you don't like him then you need to do a better job of hiding it."

"Or what?"

Oriana looks at her sister with eyes wide and mouth open. She says nothing.

Miranda knows she hit a nerve. "Look Ori I…."

Oriana grabs her purse with a huff and walks toward the front door. Miranda reaches and grabs her arm. "Ori."

Oriana looks at her as if shooting daggers out of her eyes. Miranda slowly lets go of her. Oriana storms out of the front door.

Silence.

"Miranda what happened to being nice?" asks Arelia as she enters the kitchen.

"Not you too."

"What exactly is the problem Miranda? I don't understand. Mark is a very good man."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why?" asks Arelia. "You can tell me anything."

The human woman lets out a breath. "I don't want to see her hurt."

"I don't understand. What makes you think Mark will hurt her?"

"How can he not? He is a military man. Once he is done with this position he will leave and she won't ever see him again."

"You don't know that Miranda. You don't know if he will leave the position. He is injured remember. He cannot return to the front lines."

"I don't buy that."

Arelia shakes her head. "What?"

"What if he recovers? What if…"

"…hey" Arelia interrupts by placing her hand on Miranda's forearm.

Miranda falls quiet. The asari can tell she is trying to fight tears.

"What is this really about?"

The human woman won't look at her. She raises her hand to her mouth.

"Hey?" Arelia studies her bondmate. She pulls Miranda into a hug. The human woman holds her close.

"You are afraid of losing her aren't you?"

Miranda is silent.

Continuing to hold her the asari says, "You will never lose her. Not unless you push her away which is what you are doing."

"I don't mean to." Miranda sniffles a little.

"I know you don't but you cannot treat Mark poorly because you are afraid they are going to end up together." Arelia kisses her on her cheek.

"I know I am being silly I know. I just." Miranda breaks the hug and steps back.

"Just what?"

"I don't know. I guess after the war before I met you, I always expected that she and I would always be together. I mean I missed so much of her life."

"Miranda she is a grown woman. You must know that she needs to live her own life."

"I know that of course I know that, I just…well I don't know what the hell I am doing apparently." She hangs her head in defeat.

Arelia places her hand on her shoulder. "Honey, maybe you need to talk to her. Tell her how you are feeling."

"Oh right because that will go well."

"Miranda." Arelia's voice becomes stern. "You need to apologize to her."

"For what?"

"Do you really need an answer to that question?"

Miranda lets out a breath.

* * *

"I don't remember the vids being so bad," says Tali.

She and the asari along with the little ones, who are now sleeping on their laps, have been watching vids for the last four hours.

"Well I suppose we could try one more if you want," says Liara as she covers a yawn with her hand.

Tali looks at her. A smile crosses her face though the asari cannot see it through her helmet. "Actually Liara if you don't mind I would like to go to bed."

"Oh of course Tali I apologize."

"No no it is quite alright. Maybe we can watch something later in the week if you want."

Liara looks at Tali she suspects something. "That is a wonderful idea. We can finish watching this vid then."

"Or we can try another one."

Liara smiles and says, "I knew it."

"What?"

"You don't like it."

"Like what?"

Liara tilts her head, "Tali."

The Quarian shrugs her shoulders.

"Did you even like the first vid?"

Silence.

They look at each other and they both laugh. Raina stirs a little. They quiet down. "I think we need to get them to bed."

"Okay." Tali picks up Mia in her arms and carries her to her crib, Liara not far behind with Raina.

They go through the bedtime routine. Tali is getting more and more comfortable with the kids and their daily and nightly habits. They leave the bedroom.

"Do you have everything you need?" asks Liara.

"Yes I do thank you. I will see you in the morning." Tali gives the asari a hug. "Good night Liara."

"Good night. See you in the morning."

* * *

The next morning Liara wakes to an empty bed. Putting on her robe she walks out of her room to the kitchen. She finds Tali and the kids eating.

"Tali?"

"Morning Liara."

"Ma Ma," says Raina and Mia.

"What is this?"

"I got up and came downstairs then heard Raina so I got the kids up and decided to feed them." She sees the concerned look on the asari's face. "Did I do something wrong?"

"What? No. No not at all Tali sorry. Have you seen Elly?"

"No, but she left that data pad for you. I didn't read it."

Liara kisses both kids on their crests then reads the data pad. "She should be back soon, she went running."

"Are you hungry Liara?"

"Ah yes. Would you mind though Tali if I waited?"

"Of course not."

"I am just going to check the path outside. I shouldn't be long."

"Take your time."

Liara goes through the family room sliding glass door. The morning air is a bit cool and crisp. She is worried about Shepard. She usually runs this early in the morning when she has something on her mind. Liara feels relief when she sees Shepard walking toward her; the asari goes out to meet her.

"Hi Elly."

"Hey Liara, what are you doing out here aren't you cold?"

"I wanted to see if you are okay?"

The human looks at her as if she has no idea what she is talking about. "What? I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you are running at an hour you hate and you only do that when you have something on your mind."

Shepard walks past her and the asari follows side by side.

"I fell asleep early and I woke up early."

Liara touches her bondmate's arm to stop her. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

"Look Liara can we talk about this later?"

"No we cannot."

"Liara."

"No. Not until you tell me what is going on."

"We need to get the kids up."

"Tali has that covered already."

"Do you really want to talk out here Liara? You are going to freeze."

She's right; the asari knows she is right. "In the bedroom then." Liara waits for Shepard to go first.

"Morning Tali," says Shepard. She quickly kisses the kids then heads for the bedroom after seeing Liara's look.

"Hi Shepard."

"You okay with them?" asks Liara.

"Yes sure Liara."

"Elly and I need to talk. If you need anything just knock okay?"

"Okay."

Liara walks into the bedroom. She is not too happy that Shepard is in the shower. She enters the bathroom.

"Do you think that is going to work Elly?"

"What?"

Liara takes off her pajamas and enters the shower.

"Liara wh what are you doing?"

"I am not in here for that Elly though I will try not to take offense by the look on your face."

"Liara I didn't…"

"…move please."

Shepard moves out from under the stream of water.

"So are you going to tell me what is on your mind?"

If Shepard was not so preoccupied with what the Councilor asked her she probably would have jumped her bondmate. It is not often they are naked together and nothing happens.

"Here." Liara hands Shepard a bar of soap.

Instead of arguing Shepard lathers up her hands and starts to wash the asari's back.

"I'm waiting."

"Liara you are very frustrating do you know that?"

"As are you. Now what is on your mind?" Liara turns and kisses Shepard on the cheek then returns under the hot stream of water.

Shepard continues to wash her back. "Admiral Hackett told me that Councilor Tevos wanted to talk to me."

"Oh?"

"She wants to reinstate me as a Spectre."

Liara turns to face her bondmate. "What did you say?" Liara takes the soap and moves out of the way. Shepard stands with her back to her and stands under the water.

"I told her no of course."

"You did?"

Shepard turns to Liara before the asari can start washing her back. "Well yes I did. Why do you sound surprised?"

"I am not surprised. I …why don't you tell me what she said. Why does the Council want to reinstate you?" Liara places her hands on her shoulders and turns Shepard so she can wash her back.

Shepard hangs her head while Liara washes her trying to relax a little. "The men that attacked us belong to some group that calls themselves Scorpion. The Councilor wants me to work with Ash to help track them down and eliminate them."

Liara's hands stop.

Shepard lifts her head and turns around. "Liara?"

"Eliminate them? Not bring them in?"

"That's what she said." Shepard takes the soap and switches places with Liara so the asari can get warmed up.

"Where is their base of operations?"

"They don't know."

"So you will have to leave home?"

"Yes." They switch places again so Shepard can rinse off. She turns the water off and grabs the towels that are hanging on the shower door. She hands one to Liara then takes one for herself.

"For how long?"

"I am guessing until we find them."

"I see." Liara steps out of the shower to finish drying off, Shepard follows.

Shepard dries her hair with the towel as best she can before smoothing it out with her hands. "You see what exactly?"

"When do you have to leave?"

"Wait what? I said no Liara."

"You have to do it Elly."

Shepard shakes her head. "Why? I am not the only one who can track down bad guys Liara. I don't want to leave you and the kids."

"Elly they need you. The Council needs you."

"Fuck the Council! I have a life Liara in case you didn't notice. Besides I am retired." Shepard moves into their bedroom to put on some underwear, Liara follows.

"Elly listen to me."

"No Liara. I can't believe you want me to do this. I…" she doesn't finish the sentence.

"Please listen to me." Liara grabs her arm as the human was on her way back to the bathroom.

"What?" Shepard asks as she turns toward her bondmate.

"Please." Liara gestures for her to sit on the edge of the bed. She does. "When those men came into our room I was terrified."

"I was too Liara but…"

"…let me finish..please Elly. When they came in you were spot on with your actions. You took two men out before I even turned my back to see how many men entered the room."

"So?"

"So not a lot of people have your skills Elly. Not everyone can do what you do. And I don't think Councilor Tevos would ask you if they could find another just as qualified."

Shepard cannot believe her ears. "And what if I get hurt? You ever think of that?"

"Of course I do Elly. But it is not like you to walk away from a fight."

"I don't want to fight anymore Liara don't you get it." She stands and starts to pace wrapping her arms around herself.

"And what about Ashley?"

Shepard stops and looks at her bondmate. "What about her?"

Liara stands and places both hands on the human's arms. "You can protect her Elly. She will have a better chance of fighting this threat with you instead of without you."

Shepard unwinds her arms and takes Liara's hands into her own. "I don't want to leave you and what about the kids? Who is going to watch them while you are working?"

"We will figure it out. I don't want you to leave either Elly, but I know I would feel safer knowing you were out looking for them."

Shepard starts shaking her head.

"What is it?"

"I can't believe you want me to do this. After all we have been through, all we have fought for. You want me to throw this away leave you and our kids to go fight some unknown enemy."

Liara steps closer. "I don't want you away from me and the kids, I don't. But I do want this Scorpion group to be dealt with and I truly believe no one is more capable than you. I will miss you, the girls will miss you. After living through what we have lived through, after our girls were threatened." her voice cracks a little.

Shepard moves closer to hug the asari but Liara puts her hand up to stop her. "What I want most right now is for you to kill every single person who would mean us harm."

"Liara." She reaches for the asari. She cups her cheek.

Liara places her hand over Shepard's. "I mean it Elly. I agree with the Council. Eliminate them."

"You are still reeling from the attack Liara. Do you even hear what you are saying?"

"Yes I do. I would feel safer knowing you were out there fighting for our safety."

Shepard removes her hand. "You really want me to do this?"

"Yes."


	20. Chapter 20

A few days have passed since Liara told Shepard that she agreed with the Council. That the former Spectre should be reinstated and work with Ashley Williams to take down a group that calls themselves Scorpion. No further information has been found about the group, no one knows if they are affiliated with Cerberus or not.

Shepard is getting ready to meet Valya and work out at the Commando facility. She has a lot of pent up aggression she needs to work out. She has not given her decision to Councilor Tevos yet and the deadline is fast approaching.

"Elly are you sure you need to go?" asks Liara. "Tali leaves day after tomorrow and you have not spent a lot of time with her."

Pulling on her pants Shepard replies, "I will be back in time for lunch plus we have the dinner thing tonight."

Liara lets out a breath. "I was hoping you would help with tonight."

Shepard finishes tying her shoes. "What are you talking about Liara, you are having it catered."

"That is not the point. You have been distant ever since we talked about you becoming a Spectre again. What is going on? Have you changed your mind?"

_Changed my mind, I don't seem to have a choice in the matter._ "Can we talk about this later I don't want to keep Valya waiting?"

Liara grabs Shepard's arm. "Elly. One of our dearest friends is leaving in two days. You get to see Valya whenever you want. I think you should stay here and spend time with Tali."

Shepard places her hand on Liara's and takes the asari's hand off of her arm. "I will see you later." The human leaves the bedroom without another word.

* * *

"Shepard!"

"Hey Valya you ready for this?" The human approaches the asari. They have the huge commando facility to themselves. It is an indoor facility that is as large as a football field. It is a bit windy today so the pair decided to workout inside. They don't want their biotics to fly off course ruining anything outside in the training field.

"You bet! How's the family?"

"Good. How was your weekend training?"

"Oh it was good, really good. I would do it every weekend if I could."

The two stretch side by side. Shepard looks at her asari friend. "Everything okay Valya?"

"Yeah why?"

Shepard shakes her head, "Just curious. You seem a little…."

"…a little what?" Valya looks at her, it is almost a challenge.

"Nevermind."

Valya walks away from the human, over her shoulder she asks, "Start slow?"

"Yeah, it's been awhile."

"Sounds good."

The two warm up by throwing biotics at each other, each shielding themselves before throwing something back. They get into a familiar routine.

There are multiple doors to the facility and when it is occupied a light is displayed on the outside by each door. It is a warning to anyone entering to be careful. Usually people enter shielded because one never knows when a biotic throw may miss its mark and hit the wall or a person entering the large room. Shepard and Valya did not hear the two asari enter the facility. The place is large enough for many, many people to work out in.

Working up a good sweat, Shepard takes her biotics up a notch. Luckily she is shielded when her feet leave the floor and she is pushed back about ten feet landing with a huff on her back.

"Shepard!"

Shepard quickly gets on her feet to see who hit her. It's Rajanni.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Valya is yelling at Rajanni.

Shepard recognizes the other asari with her, it is a commando.

"Hey I am talking to you!"

Rajanni's eyes never move from Shepard.

"It's okay Valya," says Shepard. She has had enough of this asari. It is time to deal with her once and for all. Shepard never breaks eye contact.

"The hell it is, what is going on here Fria? You can't just come in here and pull this crap!"

"I don't know what is going on Valya, I didn't plan this. Come on Rajanni we can work out over here." The asari does not move. "Raja?"

"Leave us!" yells Shepard.

Fria and Valya stand dumbfounded neither knows what is going on but they sense the extreme tension. Valya trusting Shepard takes Fria with her as they make their way to the side of the very large room.

"What is going on?" asks Fria of Valya.

"I am not sure, but I am calling Arelia. This does not look good," says Valya.

Shepard and Rajanni circle each other.

"You sure you are ready for this Raja?" Shepard does not ask nicely.

"You don't get to call me that!" Raja sends a bolt of blue lightening toward Shepard who easily steps out of the way.

"That the best you got?" Shepard laughs.

Clenching her fists and teeth Raja throws another blue energy strike.

Shepard rolls out of the way knowing it was close.

"Better Raja. I see you have been practicing. Fria giving you pointers?"

"I am going to END you Shepard!"

"Is that right? Well you are going to have to do better than this Raja. You can't even hit me!"

The two continue to circle each other while they speak.

Raja throws a blue ball. Shepard shields herself in time and is pushed back about ten feet, she doesn't lose her footing.

"That's the spirit! You just need a little more power and that might have actually hurt a little," says Shepard.

Raja runs toward Shepard, blue balls heading toward the human woman.

Shepard rolls and dodges. Happy that her shield is still up as she is thrown onto her back though the air is not knocked out of her. Getting to her feet Raja is close. Shepard throws her own blue energy toward the asari knocking Raja to the ground in a huff.

Raja is on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"You had enough?" asks Shepard. She is keeping a bit of a distance though she is not too far from her.

There is no reply.

The door to the facility opens. Shepard quickly looks to see who it is, she sees Arelia along with a few more asari commandos.

"Looks like our party is about to be interrupt…."

Before Shepard can finish her sentence she is hit full force with blue energy and propelled across the room landing hard on her back. The force of the hit makes her roll her shoulder smashing into the wall. Quickly getting to her feet she sees Raja about ten feet away blue swirling around her hands.

"You two need to stop this now!" yells Arelia. The head asari commando starts heading toward them with a fast pace.

Neither Shepard nor Raja breaks eye contact with each other.

"Stay out of this Arelia!" says Shepard. She sees the additional commandos moving around the two. She knows they mean to stop the pair.

"Our time is running out Raja you better hurry up and END me."

Raja throws blue energy on either side of Shepard so the human cannot move left or right as she runs toward her. She throws a punch that hits Shepard across the cheek. She sees the human grin. Raja's rage suddenly turning into fear.

Shepard punches the asari in the stomach; a rush of air and a grunt escape the asari. She knows now this is exactly what the human wanted. Her mid section feels like a punching bag, she loses count on how many times Shepard hits her. Raja doesn't see the light. Shepard using her right hand, blue swirling, lands a blow to the asari's chest. The asari is thrown at least twenty feet through the air. Before she lands Shepard is running toward her.

When the asari lands she clutches at her chest. It is hard for her to breath. She is curled on her side. Shepard reaches her before the commandos can intervene. She has the asari up on her feet. Shepard slams the asari against a nearby pillar. Her forearm is across the asari's neck.

"Back off!" Shepard shows she has a knife. The asari commandos stop their approach.

Shepard places the knife against the wheezing asari's neck. "Is this what ending me looks like Raja? Me holding a knife to your precious throat?"

Raja has never seen such carnal behavior in someone.

"What's the matter Raja? Can't think of anything to say?"

The asari is having a hard time catching her breath.

Shepard feels a hand on her shoulder. She knows it is Arelia.

"Shepard."

Shepard places the tip of the knife on the soft skin just under the asari's jawbone. She pushes in until blood is drawn.

"Shepard." Arelia is sterner and her hand is squeezing Shepard's shoulder now.

"Take your hand off of me Arelia."

"Shepard I cannot let you kill her."

Ignoring the head asari commando Shepard turns her sights to Rajanni again. "It's too bad you weren't better Raja. Next time you start a fight you best be prepared to finish it." She lets go of Raja who falls to the floor wheezing for breath. Shepard walks away from Arelia and the others and leaves the facility without looking back. Valya runs after her.

"Shepard!" Valya runs to catch up to the human who says nothing when she reaches her side. "Who the hell was that? What was that all about?"

Shepard keeps walking at a fast pace her jaw set and fists clenched.

"Shepard?"

No response. Valya continues to keep pace with her. She won't leave her friend in this state.

* * *

"I am so sorry Tali I do not know what could be keeping her," says Liara. They are supposed to have lunch with Shepard but she has not returned home yet.

"It's okay Liara. She probably just got held up."

Liara shakes her head as she sets food in front of Raina and Mia who are sitting in their highchairs.

Tali reaches for her friend to touch her arm, "It is really okay Liara."

"No it is not Tali! You leave in two days and she has hardly spent time with you. There is no telling how long it will be before we see you again."

"Liara I am sure she just got held up. It will be okay and you will see me again. I promise I won't let years and years pass before coming back."

Liara sits and tries to calm down taking a fork of food. "That is kind of you to say Tali but I know how incredibly busy you are. You cannot make that promise."

"Da Da sad," says Raina.

Liara and Tali both look at the little one.

Tali looks at Liara wondering what Raina could mean. She sees the asari's eyes fill. "Liara?"

"Excuse me," Liara gets up from the table and leaves the kitchen leaving the Quarian alone with the girls.

In the bedroom Liara tries to calm herself the tears will not stop.

"Liara?" The Quarian followed her. "Are you alright?"

"The children?"

"They finished their lunch and they are playing in the family room, is that alright?"

"Oh Tali." Liara hugs the Quarian tight.

* * *

"I think it looks best on this wall."

"Okay sounds good."

"Mark, don't you have an opinion?" asks Oriana.

"I already told you I don't have an eye for this stuff, I trust you." Mark hugs Oriana from behind. He smells her hair.

"And just what do you think you are doing?"

Mark kisses Oriana's neck. "I thought we could take a break. We have been non-stop since you got here."

Oriana took a day off to help Mark decorate his new home.

The human turns in his arms to face him. "Well I am hungry. I suppose we could eat lunch."

"Oh yeah?"

"Um hm."

They kiss soft and slow. Mark pulls her closer to his body.

Oriana breaks from the kiss feeling flustered. "Did you happen to bring anything home for lunch?"

Mark takes the queue and steps back. "Indeed I did. I got take out from that pasta place Shepard told me about."

"Oh I love that place!"

They make their way to Mark's new kitchen. He takes out a couple of plates while Oriana grabs beverages from the refrigerator. They both sit at the table.

"So Ori."

"Hmm?"

"Have things between you and Miranda gotten any better?"

Oriana shoots him a look that screams no.

"Sorry," he says.

Shaking her head she says, "It's okay. I don't understand what her problem is I really don't."

"Have you tried talking to her about it?"

"And say what exactly? She is the one in the wrong here Mark not me."

"Hey I don't mean to upset you Ori. I just hate to see you so unhappy."

"I'm not unhappy."

"So those weren't tears in your eyes when I opened the door this morning?"

She looks at him. "I didn't realize you noticed."

Mark reaches across the table with his hand palm up, Ori places her hand in his. "Of course I noticed. I care about you a lot Oriana Lawson. I don't like seeing you upset."

"Well then you better buy a blindfold." She gives his hand a squeeze before removing her hand.

They eat in silence for a few minutes. "Is there anything I can do?" asks Mark.

"No but thank you for the offer."

"I am here for you I hope you know that."

"I do Mark, I do. I …I mean you're right. We need to talk but I don't want to be the one to initiate it. And before you say anything I know what you are thinking."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. You are thinking who cares who initiates it. We are sisters and we love each other and we need to reconcile."

Mark has a small smile on his face.

"What?" asks Oriana.

Holding up his hands, "I didn't say anything."

"You don't have to speak for me to hear what you are saying."

"All I know is you love your sister and you are miserable right now because you two are not talking. So yeah, what difference does it make if you approach her?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Can we just finish this please and get back to work. I really don't want to think about my sister right now. I am having too good a time."

Mark doesn't push her. "Okay then. How many more pictures do we have left to hang?"

* * *

There are two hours before the dinner party is to begin. The caterers have arrived. They are making themselves comfortable in the kitchen and dining room area.

Liara is smiling again though she is still not very happy. Shepard has still not shown up and she is worried. The human woman is not responding to the dozen messages Liara left on her omni-tool. Tali has been great watching the kids while Liara helps the caterers with any questions they may have. They do not have too many. They have been here before.

"Any word yet Liara?"

"No. I called Dara and she has not heard from Valya either."

"I am sure they will be at dinner."

"I am not so sure. Thank you so much for watching the kids."

"It's no problem, I love doing it. I am really going to miss them." Tali sees Liara's eyes are getting glossy. "Oh Liara I am sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"No no it is quite alright Tali. I am just going to miss you so much."

"We will just do a better job with calling each other."

"I promise," Liara hugs the Quarian. "Well I guess it is time to start getting ready, would you mind watch…"

Liara stops talking when she sees the front door open.

"Go to her," says Tali.

Shepard doesn't stop to say hello to anyone she makes her way to the bedroom. Liara follows.

The asari closes the door. Shepard is starting to undress. She starts with her shoes and socks first.

"Care to tell me where you have been all day, you missed lunch."

The human keeps her back to her; she stops undressing. "I got held up."

"And you couldn't call!"

Keeping her back to her, "You're right, I should have called."

Liara crosses her arms. "What are you not telling me?"

The asari knows that when Shepard concedes so quickly she is usually hiding something.

"Look Liara can I just take a shower. Maybe after dinner we can talk."

"Turn around."

"Liara."

"Why won't you turn around Elly?"

Shepard lets out a deep breath. She turns around.

"Oh Goddess what happened?" Liara approaches and looks at Shepard's cheek.

"It looks worse than it feels."

Liara narrows her eyes. "What happened?"

"Look I don't want to get into this right now Liara. I am going to take a shower; we have quests coming in a little over an hour."

"Well how nice that you even remember that." Liara leaves the bedroom.

Though not happy that her bondmate is upset with her Shepard is happy she is out of the room. Taking off the rest of her clothes she turns on the water to the shower. She checks her bruises in the mirror as she waits for the water to heat up. The one on her shoulder will definitely turn pretty colors.

"Oh I almost forgot…" Liara gasps. "What happened?" The asari looks at her bondmate's bruised body."My Goddess Elly."

"It's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing! Valya did this to you?"

"What? No. No she didn't…"

"Then who Elly?"

"Later okay?"

Shepard turns to enter the shower but Liara turns the water off.

"Liara!"

The asari hands Shepard a robe so she doesn't get too cold. "You tell me what happened right now!"

"Rajanni happened okay are you happy now Liara! Can I get cleaned up now?"

"Wh what? What do you mean Rajanni?"

"I said let's talk about this later."

"Elly."

"No! I am tired of this shit Liara! I am not a fucking child stop treating me like one." The human knows she is overreacting but she is tired of being interrogated.

"Then stop acting like one!"

Both stubborn women stand their ground. In a calmer voice Shepard says, "Well soon you won't have to worry about how I act will you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You're a scientist; surely you can figure it out." Shepard moves past Liara and turns on the water for the shower.

Liara just stares at her.

Shepard enters the shower.

"We are not finished discussing this whatever 'this' is!" says Liara.

Silence.

"I certainly hope you remember how to behave like an adult by the time our guests arrive." Liara leaves the bathroom in a huff.

* * *

The dinner table is set and everyone is dressed. The guests for the evening are Dara and Valya along with their daughter Dava, Oriana and Mark as well as Arelia and Miranda.

Shepard and Valya sit next to each other while Arelia sits on the other side of Shepard. During the meal Liara notices the three talking quietly with each other. They only once in awhile contribute to the conversation the rest of the table is having.

Shepard did act in an appropriate manner though Liara did not like the fact that she never looked at her once all through dinner. The asari knows she is avoiding her eyes on purpose.

The adults remain at the dining table while the kids move to the family room to play. Raina, Mia and Dava get along so well they rarely need supervision.

"So Mark I heard you got a new place?" asks Shepard.

"Yes that's right. Oriana has been helping me with the decorating," he says as he smiles at the woman next to him.

"When do we get to see it?"

"Yes Mark, when do we get to see it?" asks Miranda.

Oriana glares at her sister, which Miranda ignores.

"Oh well uh. I think once I am more settled." He looks to Oriana for support, she nods to him. "I can have a get together."

"I can hardly wait," says Miranda.

"I hope you like it as much as I do. It certainly is coming along thanks to your sister Miranda."

"He even has a guest bedroom," says Oriana.

"Yeah Jeff is coming at the end of the month for a visit for a few days."

"Oh that's great," says Shepard. "We should get together." Jeff Griggs is a soldier Mark worked with. He is still under Commander Ashley William's command.

"You miss your crew Shepard?" asks Tali.

Smiling toward Mark she replies, "Sometimes. But I really like it here Tali. I love being home with the kids." She looks over at the kids playing not too far from them. "It is amazing what they do every day. The things they say and how they change. I wish it didn't have to end." Shepard locks eyes with Liara. The double meaning is not lost on the asari. Liara is the first to break eye contact.

"That's sweet," says Tali.

"I know what you mean," says Dara. "The changes I see in Dava makes me wish I took more pictures of her or more vids. Don't you agree honey?"

Valya puts her arm around her bondmate as she answers, "I would yes. She has definitely been a blessing and I love how they get along with Raina and Mia."

"Well soon they will have another playmate," says Arelia.

"When are you due Arelia?" asks Tali.

"We are half way there. Should be about four months from now, do I have that right Miranda?"

"Yes that's right."

"Sometimes I forget it feels like eternity some days. I don't know how you did it back to back like you did Liara."

"It wasn't easy. Shepard was with me every step of the way." Liara looks at her bondmate and is genuinely happy to see Shepard smile at her even if it didn't last very long.

"Well I am so sorry to be the first to have to leave, but I am afraid I have an early day tomorrow," says Arelia as she and Miranda stand from the table.

"No problem Arelia. Thank you both for coming," says Liara as she hugs her asari friend then Miranda.

Shepard is at the door handing out coats. She gives out hugs as well. She and Arelia share a knowing nod. The rest of the guests file out as well. Valya and Dara the last to leave since they have to round up Dava.

Shepard pulls Tali aside.

"What is it Shepard?"

"I am so sorry I missed lunch today Tali. How about breakfast tomorrow, just you and I?"

"Are you sure you are not too busy?"

"Not at all. Something unexpected came up today. I am sorry I didn't mean to miss lunch."

Tali gives her hug. "It's okay Shepard. I would like that very much."

"Good then it's settled."

Shepard returns to the front door to bid good night to Dara, Valya and Dava.

Shepard insisted on putting both kids down while Tali and Liara continued to visit on the couch.

"Da Da sad," says Raina.

"Just a little." Shepard places her in her crib.

"Da Da leave?"

"Who told you that?"

Raina points to her father.

"Me?"

Raina nods.

"Are you sure about that?"

Raina shrugs her shoulders with a smile on her face.

Shepard just brushes it off as her eldest daughter being very intuitive yet again. She figures she overheard her and Liara talking.

Both kids down and in their cribs Shepard leaves the bedroom. The family room is dark. She figures Liara and Tali headed for bed. She knows the asari is probably waiting up to finish their argument, something Shepard wishes she didn't have to deal with tonight. Looking at the front door she is very tempted to leave and take a drive someplace, any place.

The door bell rings which makes Shepard jump. Who would be visiting at this hour? Assuming it is a guest she opens the door without first looking who it is. Her eyes grow wide and her mouth opens as if in shock.

"Shit Shepard, you gonna invite me in?"

"Aethyta?"


	21. Chapter 21

"Look like you seen a ghost Shepard."

"Ah."

"Still waiting on that invite."

"Oh of course please come on in Aethyta."

The Matriarch asari enters the home with one bag in her hand.

"You have other bags?" asks Shepard.

"You see them by the door there?"

Shepard looks for the bags; there are two more big ones by the door. "Yeah I see them." She sets them inside and closes the door. "You look well."

"Wish I could say the same to you. Where's my kid?"

Shepard shakes her head. She is not in the mood for this, not right now. "Family room is in there, make yourself comfortable."

Shepard walks into the bedroom to find Liara pacing back and forth, her silk gown flowing as she moves.

"Well it's about time you came in here! Were you waiting for me to fall asleep so you wouldn't have to talk to me?"

"Liara."

"No Elly I am tired of being shut out. I need you to tell me what is going on." The asari stops and stands with her arms across her chest. "I want to know why you have been so distant lately and I want to know what happened with Rajanni. So start talking."

"Liara we have a guest."

Thinking Shepard is stalling, "What do you mean we have a guest, at this hour?"

Shepard grabs Liara's robe and hands it to her bondmate. "You might want to put this on and prepare yourself."

"Oh stop being so dramatic," Liara snaps the robe from Shepard's hand and puts it on quickly. "Who is it?"

Trying to keep her calm Shepard breathes in and out.

"Elly? I said who is it?"

"Follow me."

Liara follows Shepard into the family room but she won't stop arguing. "I don't know what you are playing at Elly, but I certainly do not apprec…." she stops speaking.

Shepard turns around to see Liara's face. It turned from frustration to astonishment.

Liara just stares at her father with mouth agape.

Aethyta stands from the chair, "Hey Liara."

Liara looks at her father, looks at Shepard then back to her father. "Wh what are you doing here?"

Aethyta replies, "Well. I thought it high time I visit my family. Get to know my grandkids if that is alright with you."

"Ah well I mean…ah" Liara starts to sit but there isn't anything behind her. Shepard moves to her quickly to grab her arm.

"Liara here." The human helps the asari move to the couch and sit. Shepard sits next to her, "You okay Liara?"

Silence. She is just staring at her father.

"Well I was kind of expecting a hello or something," says Aethyta.

"What the hell did you expect Aethyta? I mean it's been three years since the war and you what, didn't think it was a good idea to let us know you were alive?" says Shepard.

"I knew."

Shepard looks at Liara then to Aethyta then back to her bondmate again. "What did you say?"

Blinking quickly Liara finds her voice. "I knew she was alive."

Shepard cannot believe it. "Well that's great Liara."

"What?"

"What? Are you kidding me what? I had no idea your father was alive! You didn't think it was a good idea to let me in on it?"

"Hey don't talk to my daughter that way," says Aethyta.

"Excuse me?" Shepard stands.

Liara gently takes Shepard's hand and pulls on it so the human will sit back down, which she does. "I did not mean to keep it from you Elly."

Shepard is fed up. Pressing her lips together she crosses her arms and sits back on the couch moving away from Liara as she does it. The motion is not lost on either asari.

"What brings you here now Dad?" asks Liara gently.

"Anyone gonna offer me a drink?"

Liara stands but Shepard beats her to it. She is on her way to the kitchen before the asari can take a step. "So, what brings you here?" Liara asks again.

"I don't know. I just thought it was time to visit."

Shepard sets down a glass of water by Aethyta, and then sits down on the couch away from Liara.

"Don't you have any hard stuff?" asks Aethyta.

"No," says Shepard as she resumes her position of arms crossed over her chest.

"Well if I am going to be staying here that will need to change."

Liara looks at Shepard who will not look at her. "Stay here?"

"Yeah like I said. I want to be part of the family."

"I see," says Liara. "Tell me Dad, why now?"

Shepard wants to say something but she presses her lips together afraid to say what she is thinking.

"Look I'm sorry kid. I am not the best with this sort of sh..stuff."

"I'm listening."

"I wanted to see you. If I must admit it I missed you."

"What happened to you during the war?"

"Well hell I guess I can give you the short version. I was in the Citadel when the arms started to close. Me and some people stayed together. I'm still fuzzy on all of the details; I hit my head ya see."

Liara looks at Shepard who still is not looking at her.

"Anyway, we felt the thing moving. Don't know for how long but it eventually stopped. Didn't realize we were over Earth until we crashed."

"What happened?" asks Liara, Shepard remains quiet.

"Like I said there were a bunch of us that stuck together. We stayed in the storage room behind the bar where you last saw me. It was pretty bumpy, like the floor was moving but it wasn't ya know what I mean?"

"It sounds terrifying."

"Yeah well. We hole up in this room, the thing stops moving. We stay in there for what seemed like days. People went out two at a time to get water and any food they could find. But we stayed inside that room until all hell broke loose."

"What do mean?"

"Who knows? I mean the whole bar felt like it was moving. The storage containers started to shake all over some falling on people. That's how I hurt my head, something landed on me. Don't know how long I was out. I woke up and people were helping me out from under stuff, but it wasn't just boxes. It was parts of the wall and floor, the place looked like a bomb hit it and I slept through it all can you believe that?" The Matriarch takes a sip of water before continuing. "My vision is blurry, my head is pounding and my leg hurts. I look down and I see the bone sticking out of it."

"Oh Goddess," says Liara as her hand covers her mouth in surprise.

"Tell me about it. The grossest thing I have ever seen. Come to think of it, it's the coolest too."

Shepard smirks a little before hiding her smile.

"So I wake up in the hospital. They have one vid channel working, news can you believe that. Nothing but news. Anyway, that's how I heard that Shepard was still alive and kicking. Said you were in a coma."

Liara looks at Shepard. This time Shepard returns the glance and gives her bondmate a sad smile.

"I couldn't contact you then Liara communications were pretty shitty. By the time I was released you two were on vacation."

"I see."

"When you returned from that I heard you moved to Thessia. Thought I would leave you alone ya know. Let you live your life."

Her anger not forgotten Shepard asks, "Why didn't you tell me she was alive Liara?"

"I…well timing I guess."

"Timing?"

Liara looks to her father. "I figured you did not want me to contact you since you did not contact me. Since you knew about my information broker skills I knew you would figure out that I would know you were alive. Therefore by not contacting me I assumed you did not want me to contact you." Liara turns to Shepard. "As far as not telling you as I said, I did not do that on purpose. I found out Dad was alive when you were taken Elly. I put the message aside and forgot about it for a time."

"Yeah I heard about your kidnapping Shepard, I'm sorry," says Aethyta.

Something clicks. "What do you mean you heard about my kidnapping?" asks Shepard.

Aethyta starts to shake her head wondering what the problem is with what she said. "I said I …."

"…how did you hear about it?" Shepard interrupts.

"I don't know."

"Of course you do," says Shepard standing.

"Elly?" asks Liara.

"How did you know Aethyta? My kidnapping was not covered in the media. How did you find out?"

Aethyta takes a sip of water her eyes never leave Shepard's. "I don't know, I heard it from somewhere."

"I knew it!"

"What Elly?" asks Liara.

"That is why you are here isn't it? This isn't some odd coincidence. You are here because of Tevos!"

"What that can't be true. Tell her Dad."

Aethyta calmly replies, "I do not know what you are talking about."

"Oh the hell you don't! I know you are friends with the Councilor. She told you about the Spectre reinstatement and you decided to come for a visit right? Come here and take my place and care for my kids while I'm gone is that it?"

"Elly," says Liara as she gets to her feet.

"No Liara don't you see. That bitch! And damn you for going along with her Aethyta."

"Did your parents forget to teach you about respecting your elders Shepard?"

"Dad! That's enough."

Shepard feels as if she has been punched in the gut. "I guess they were murdered before they taught me that," says Shepard. She is seething. Her hands are clenched tightly into fists nails are digging into flesh. She strides out of the family room.

"Elly wait," says Liara. She walks past her dad, but pauses to say, "How dare you say such a thing." She reaches Shepard who is writing on a data pad. "Elly I am so sorry."

"Don't bother Liara."

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving a note for Tali."

"Why?"

Shepard ignores the question and heads for the bedroom, Liara follows. Shepard starts to pack a small bag. "Elly what are you doing?"

"I'm staying at a hotel tonight."

"What why?"

Shepard sets her bag on the bed and walks into the bathroom.

"Elly please talk to me."

Shepard places a few items in the bag then zips it closed. "What's the point Liara?"

"The point is I see you are in pain. The point is I love you and I want to help you."

"Well I guess you should have thought of that before you told me to become a Spectre again." Shepard walks past her out of the bedroom.

"Elly please," Liara follows her to the front door.

"Good night Liara." Shepard doesn't look back; she enters her sky car and flies off.

* * *

Liara storms back to the family room.

"You are unbelievable have you no decency!" Liara is livid.

"What? She has no right to talk to me like that," says Aethyta.

"No. You have no right talking to my bondmate like that. What exactly were you trying to accomplish?"

"Oh please. It was…"

"….now you listen to me." Liara is in her Dad's face. "I don't know why you chose tonight of all nights to show up but you are never to speak to her like that again do you understand me?"

Aethyta swallows not breaking eye contact. "Okay."

"Now get your things."

"What?"

"Get your things. I will show you to your room. If you want to be a part of the kids' lives then you can feed them breakfast tomorrow."

"Liara I…"

"…I am sure you will do just fine. I will wake up Tali to let her know you are here. But if you want to be part of this family then you can make yourself useful."

"Now hold on a minu…."

"…You can have the second room on the right upstairs."

"Where are you going?"

"I am going after my wife to repair the damage you caused." Liara grabs the smallest bag and starts to walk upstairs.

Aethyta follows with one of her two big bags. "By what I saw there was a lot more going on between you two before I showed up."

Liara turns on the light to the room. "Here you go. I will let Tali know you are here. She will be able to help you in the morning."

"Liara look."

"You have done quite enough for tonight Dad. We can speak more tomorrow. Good night."

Liara had to wake Tali to let her know that her Dad was in the house and would need help in the morning. She told the Quarian that she and Shepard could have lunch tomorrow but not breakfast. Liara hopes to settle things with her bondmate and figures it could take a long time. Long enough where they both would need to sleep in.

After packing her small back Liara leaves the house. After reading Shepard's note to Tali she knows just where to head to find her bondmate.

* * *

Liara is greeted by the maître Dee when she enters the hotel lobby.

"Dr. T'Soni good evening," the asari says.

"Good evening."

"The retired Captain has not gone up to your room yet. She is in the bar. If you would like we can bring that up for you," she gestures to Liara's bag.

Liara playing along gives her the bag, "Thank you very much."

"My pleasure. I hope you enjoy your stay and please call if you need anything."

"I will thank you."

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out Liara enters the bar. It is nearly empty. There are booths that line one side of the room, a small dance floor the bar itself and tables. Liara sees Shepard in a booth at the back.

When she approaches the booth she sees two empty glasses already, Shepard finishing a third of what is probably whiskey, her drink of choice.

"Mind if I sit down?" asks Liara.

Shepard doesn't acknowledge her presence. She raises her glass to signal that she needs another.

Liara sits down.

"And for you Dr. T'Soni?" asks the waitress.

"Red wine please."

"Very good."

Shepard finishes her third drink and starts chomping on an ice cube. "What are you doing here?"

Though hard to understand her mumbling Liara does. "I think we should talk Elly."

Shepard spits some ice back in the glass.

"Don't you?" asks Liara.

"About what Liara? Seems like my decisions are being made for me so what's the point in having a discussion?"

"Will you please talk to me Elly? What are you talking about?"

The waitress returns with a fourth whiskey and a red wine. Before she can set down the glass of whiskey Shepard takes it from the waitress's hand and starts to drink it.

Liara smiles and nods to the waitress.

"If you don't want to be embarrassed by me go somewhere else," says Shepard.

"You might want to slow down Elly."

"Oh I see. It's not enough that you are pushing me out the door, keeping me from my kids now you want me to stop drinking too is that it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't give me that shit Liara! You know exactly what I am talking about. I want to feel safe Elly, I want them eliminated, every last one of them. Isn't that what you said?"

Liara shakes her head a little which infuriates the retired Captain even more.

"You all but told me to accept the Councilor's offer. To become a Spectre again because I am the only one that can get the job done. How do you not remember that?"

"Is that what this is about? I thought you wanted to be reinstated."

"You never asked!"

The few people in the bar look toward them; Liara takes a sip of her wine. Shepard can care less if people look their way.

"I am not pushing you out the door Elly. I am sorry you feel that way."

"Don't give me that bullshit."

"What?"

"Sorry you feel that way. Do you know what that means Liara? You are not sorry I feel this way. You could care less how I feel."

"That is NOT true!"

"Is that so! You told me Liara you told me that you would feel safer with me tracking down Scorpion if I were to leave. Now how is that supposed to make me feel huh? I can't protect my own family in my own home apparently. No I have to leave Thessia and go all over the galaxy to make sure you feel safe. Oh and let's not forget that I need to protect our friend Ashley. We certainly know she can't watch her own back right Liara."

"That is quite enough Elly!" The asari waves off the waitress when Shepard raises her glass for another one.

"You got that right." Shepard takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it out. She doesn't want to shout anymore. "Don't you see Liara? You never gave me a choice. You never asked me what I wanted to do. You told me you wanted me to take it. Well I don't want to take it."

"Then don't take it Elly. I gave you my opinion that's all. You don't have to…"

"…give me a break Liara. You said you would feel safer if I helped Ash."

"You don't have to take me so literally Elly, my Goddess. You are unbelievable do you know that?

"Excuse me? I am not the one pushing her bondmate out of the door."

"No but you are the one who has been shutting me out for days not talking to me about this. Sitting in a bar getting drunk off her ass. Just tell the Councilor no."

"And you would accept that?"

"Yes Elly I want what you want."

"What about you feeling safe?"

"Elly," Liara lets out a breath. "I was still upset from the attack. I was still emotional when I told you that. Of course I feel safe in our home. Of course I feel safe with you."

Shepard grumps a little. Liara wonders if it is a small attempt at a laugh. "What is it Elly?" Her tone of voice is soft again as it usually is.

Shepard finishes her drink. She stares into the glass. "Ya know after my parents died and I joined the Alliance. I decided to try to be the best soldier I could be. Whenever I thought about them dying, seeing them die" she swallows hard, "I focused on being the best. Go there I went there, run here and I ran, shoot that, I shot. I did what I was told and I excelled."

Liara reaches over the table and grabs Shepard's forearm. "Your parents would be very proud of you Elly. I am very proud of you. You are the best."

"Yeah well. No one ever told me that being the best would lead to such misery."

Liara lets go of Shepard's arm. She doesn't know what to say.

"I can't tell you how many times I wished for mediocrity Liara. Then I wouldn't have had the weight of the galaxy on me to save everyone. I wouldn't have been asked to round up all the races, to unite them as one against the reapers. I would have just been a grunt, a soldier in the background, no one special. I wouldn't be called by the Council requesting I come out of retirement. I could have a life, live in peace. Enjoy my kids. But no. Now I have to become a Spectre again, miss out on my kids' life. I can't make love to my wife because I won't be home. I have no idea how long I will be gone. I could die Liara. I could die trying to stop this damn group. Did you ever think of that when you told me to accept the Councilor's offer?" Shepard wipes a tear that has reached her cheek.

"Elly I….no I didn't think of any of that when I told you to accept it. I am so sorry. I didn't know how you felt. Don't take it. Don't accept the offer. Stay home with us."

"It's too late."

"What? What do you mean?"

Not bothering to wipe away the tears that are falling Shepard looks at Liara, "I already accepted."


	22. Chapter 22

It is not a feeling Liara is comfortable with. Her mouth feels dry her heart feels like it is breaking. Sitting in the booth across from her bondmate, she has never felt so far away from her in this moment.

"You already accepted?"

Shepard does not reply. Her face is buried into her hands and her shoulders are shaking.

Liara scoots around the booth and puts her arm around her shoulders. "Elly..." She doesn't know what else to say.

They sit in silence for a while. The human woman slows her breathing and blows out a breath wiping angrily at her tears. "Guess you got what you wanted." Shepard stands and wobbles. Her hand reaches out on the top of the booth to steady herself.

Liara quickly extricates from the booth to stop her from leaving. "Elly let me help you."

She knows she is not in any shape to fight with Liara right now, she is exhausted. Before Shepard can say anything she feels Liara's warm arm around her waist the other holding her arm around the asari's shoulder. "Please Elly, let me help you."

She doesn't remember much of their walk out of the bar. All thoughts are on what she is going to miss out on. She won't be able to play with Raina and Mia anymore. She won't be able to feel Liara next to her in the morning or in the evening. She will miss those beautiful supple deep purple lips. "I'm gonna miss you," says Shepard her words are heavily slurred.

She is lying on her back. She must be on the bed now. She feels her clothes being removed. "I don't want to go…" The bed sheet and blanket cover her. Her head is on a soft pillow which feels like heaven. It doesn't take long before the newly reinstated Spectre passes out.

Shepard's words hurt her as if she is being stabbed with a knife through the heart. Knowing that her bondmate, her wife blames her for accepting the offer to be reinstated as a Spectre hit the asari hard. Holding in her own tears Liara said nothing while undressing Shepard to ready her for bed. Once the human woman falls asleep Liara moves to the couch which is across from the bed. Sitting down she hugs her knees to her chest and cries.

* * *

Tali is the first to wake in the Shepard/T'Soni household. She is nervous this morning because she does not know Liara's father at all. She remembers meeting her on Illium but that was brief at best. She has no idea what to expect or how to help the children accept a new family member. Liara was not too specific last night when the asari woke her. Just that she was very upset and had to leave the house. The Quarian hopes everything is alright between her two best friends.

Tali makes her way into the kid's bedroom. Raina and Mia are already up and talking to each other. Each is standing in their cribs which are across from each other as they speak. "Good morning you two."

"Morning," says Raina a big smile on her face. She very much likes the woman in the funny helmet.

"Monin," says Mia.

The Quarian picks up Mia first and moves her to the changing table. "You two sleep well?"

"Where are Da Da and Ma Ma?" asks Raina.

The parents told Tali how perceptive Raina is so the Quarian is not too freaked out when Raina seems to know they are not here this morning. "They are away right now little one. They will be back later."

"They fought."

Tali finishes with Mia who seems to offer her a sad smile. The Quarian sets her down on the floor and hands her a toy. She scoops up Raina to change and dress her. "What do you mean?"

"I heard them. Da Da sad."

"They will be okay Raina don't you worry okay?" After finishing with Raina Tali sets her on the floor and joins the two. "Listen you two I have something I have to tell you."

Raina and Mia give the suited woman their full attention.

Tali struggles with the correct wording. How exactly do you tell two children you barely know that they have a grandfather? She is about to speak but stops with open mouth, not sure how to start.

Raina grabs Mia's hand and with her other hand she touches Tali's knee. The Quarian looks at her. "It okay," says Raina.

Tali feels a chill run up her back. The little asari may be perceptive but this is a bit creepy.

"You have a visitor. She is an old friend of your parent's. She is here now and wants to meet you two."

The two children smile.

"Okay then. You two hungry?"

In unison they say yes and stand to follow the Quarian to the kitchen.

"Oh ah…h..hello," says Tali. She sees Aethyta.

"Morning. It's Tali right?" says the Matriarch.

"Th that's right yes hello." Tali extends her hand.

Aethyta looks at it and takes it to give it a shake. Her eyes fall on the two little blue children who are standing at Tali's feet. Clearing her throat the Matriarch kneels down to be eye level with the two. "Hi."

Mia wraps her little blue arms around Tali's calf as if holding on for dear life.

Raina walks slowly toward the older asari.

"Hey I uh…" Aethyta clears her throat again. "Hello there. It's okay." She extends a hand toward the little one.

Raina takes another step and holds out her hand to touch Aethyta's. The Matriarch keeps it there so the little one can become comfortable. Raina steps close and her hand touches the other asari's hand. She pokes at it a little. She stops her hand and looks up into Aethyta's eyes. "Hi," says Raina.

Smiling Aethyta replies, "Hi. You must be Raina?"

She nods. "Who are you?"

Aethyta's eyes go to Tali. She cannot see the Quarian's face and she kicks herself forgetting that. "I am uh well I am Liara's father."

"Oh." Raina looks toward her sister and extends a hand. Mia looks at her and slowly walks toward her sister. She does not look at the Matriarch, not just yet.

"You must be Mia. Nice to meet ya." She extends another hand.

Mia takes her hand and studies it as if reading her palm.

A few awkward moments go by. Tali fidgets a little. "I am going to make breakfast, hope you are all hungry."

Aethyta sits down cross legged to get more comfortable. Raina hugs the Matriarch around her neck and lets out a little squeal. Mia joins shortly after. The Matriarch almost falls back with the sudden weight but she is able to steady herself and give each child a proper hug. She feels at home for the first time in a very long while.

* * *

Shepard wakes with a pounding headache. Opening her eyes the room is thankfully dark. She barely remembers last night. Rolling over and stretching she raises her arms then remembers Liara. She stops mid-stretch and sits up in bed. Blinking away her sleep she looks for the asari. "Liara?" She rubs her eyes to clear her vision. She sees a form sleeping on the couch across from the bed. Shepard gets out of bed and walks over to Liara. Squatting down to get a closer look Liara does not look happy in her sleep. She looks distressed and her face is wet. Shepard wants to kiss her but doesn't. Instead she leaves the asari to sleep while she takes a shower.

Liara stirs when she hears running water. Slowly moving into a sit the asari works out the kinks in her muscles. She looks toward the bed and sees it is empty. Opening her omni-tool she dials room service. She hears the water stop and grows nervous. She is not sure what to say to her wife this morning.

Shepard emerges from the bathroom, hair slick with water. She has been growing it out a bit, it falls about two inches below her shoulders. She stops in her tracks when she sees Liara looking at her.

"Morning Elly."

"Hey." She looks for her clothes from last night.

"Oh right here," Liara gathered them for her while she was in the shower. She hands them to her. She notices that Shepard is careful not to let their hands touch in the exchange.

Shepard nods as thanks and walks back into the bathroom without another word.

Liara fights the heat behind her eyes. She does not know what to say but she cannot go home without reconciling. She tries to smooth out the wrinkles in her dress. She knows it is futile. But she does it anyway. She has never felt so lost. She doesn't know what to do. She hears a knock at the door.

Checking the vid screen she sees that it is room service, she lets them in. After tipping the asari Liara places the chairs just right as she waits for Shepard to join her.

The human woman emerges from the bathroom, hair in a ponytail. "What's this?"

"I thought you would be hungry."

Shepard just stares at Liara not sure what to do. Breaking eye contact she starts to move for the door. "I am meeting Tali."

"Actually," Liara touches her forearm. "I told her you would not make breakfast but lunch instead. Please Elly stay with me. Eat something. We…we don't have to talk if you don't want to." Liara senses her hesitancy. "Please."

Shepard sits down. She takes the cover off her plate and smells the aroma. It is the first time Liara has seen her really smile in the last few days. Without saying a word Shepard starts to eat, Liara follows suit.

Silence spans the time it takes for the pair to eat breakfast. Setting her fork aside Liara decides to try to say something. "I have been thinking about what I could possibly say to you that would make this better Elly."

Wiping her mouth Shepard looks the asari in the eye, "Any luck?"

Liara does not hear a hurtful tone, perhaps it is sarcasm? She gives her bondmate a small smile, "I am afraid not."

Shepard rubs at her temples with each index finger.

"You feeling alright?"

"Just a hangover."

Liara stands and grabs something out of her purse. She walks over and hands Shepard two pills, "These should help."

Shepard looks up at her. "Thanks." The human takes one hand and places it under Liara's holding it. With her other hand she takes the two pills. She never lets go of Liara's hand as she drinks some water to wash down the medicine.

Liara is not sure what to do. Shepard takes her free hand now and covers Liara's hand. She kisses the asari's hand and runs her thumbs over Liara's knuckles.

"I am so so sorry Elly. There are no words that can express…"

"…hey," Shepard says gently interrupting. The human woman pulls Liara into her lap and gives her a hug. She holds her tightly for a few moments. "What's done is done."

Liara plays with the human's hair as she rests her head on her shoulder. "I was so selfish. It never occurred to me that you did not want to become a Spectre again Elly. Can you ever forgive me?" Liara looks into Shepard's eyes.

Shepard gives her a soft smile. Liara knows it is for her benefit. "Of course I forgive you Liara." She caresses the blue cheek with her finger. "I am going to miss you."

Liara takes the human's hand into her own and kisses the palm. "It's not like you are leaving tomorrow Elly, we still have some time."

When she doesn't reply Liara looks at her. "Elly?"

"I leave day after tomorrow."

"What?" Liara gets up off of her lap. "So soon? Oh my Goddess Elly that's too soon." The asari walks a few steps away from Shepard keeping her back to her. She starts to cry in her hands, "What have I done."

Letting out a breath Shepard is not sure she should comfort Liara. There is a small part of her that is telling her that it serves Liara right. It's her fault after all. But the inner voice Shepard listens to is the one that says go to the woman you love. Make the most of the time you have left.

Liara feels strong arms wrap around her waist. "Shh Liara, it's going to be okay."

"How can you say that? I pushed you into this and you …I …I cannot believe this is happening." Liara turns in her bondmate's arms and holds tight. "I am so sorry Elly."

Shepard doesn't want to hear apologies anymore. She decides to try a little humor. "Well at least you have your Dad with you now."

Liara leans back. She wipes her tears from her cheeks. "What?"

"You know your Dad?"

"Oh Goddess I nearly forgot."

Shepard cups her cheek in her hand. "Everything will be alright Liara. I will come back to you I promise."

"You wouldn't have to make such a promise if I …" her voice cracks.

Shepard kisses her cheek tasting the asari's salty tears. "Shh." She kisses the other cheek. She looks Liara in the eye and leans in and kisses her fully on the lips. She wraps her arms around her blue beauty.

Liara reciprocates immediately. She knows this is one of the last times they will be together before she leaves.

All of their frustrations all of their sadness and anger are swept up into passion as the two tear at each other's clothes while at the same time making it to the bed. Professing their love for each other between moans between heated kisses the two relish each other all morning.

* * *

"Hello Ori," the ex-Cerberus operative enters their kitchen.

"I will be out of your hair shortly," Oriana does not look at her.

"There's no rush. Actually Ori I was hoping we could speak."

Oriana finishes putting food into a container. She turns to face her sister. "What about?"

Miranda is very familiar with the look her sister is giving her. She is ready for a fight, but that is not what she wants. "I want to apologize."

Oriana cannot believe her ears. She looks at her sister as if she is a figment of her imagination.

"Ori did you hear me?"

Crossing her arms Ori says, "For what Miri?"

"Look I am not very good at this …"

"..try."

Miranda smiles to herself. She is actually very proud of Oriana's stubbornness in this moment. "I love you Ori. I want what's best for you."

"And you think what? That what is best for me is me being alone the rest of my life? Being a third wheel to you and Arelia?"

"You are not a …" Miranda stops herself. She lets out a breath. "I just don't want to see you hurt."

Her sister uncrosses her arms and relaxes a little. "Miri. You cannot prevent me from getting hurt. I like Mark a lot. You cannot protect me from hurting him or from him hurting me. There are no guarantees in life surely you must know that."

"I do, I mean I know. I just…well..I mean you are my little sister. I have always looked out for you even before you knew I existed. It is a very hard habit to break Ori."

Oriana looks at her sister as if studying her. "I think there is more to it."

Miranda feels her palms sweat. She rubs them against her knees finding something to do with her hands.

"What is it Miri?" Oriana places her hand on her shoulder.

"I..I just don't want to lose you is all."

"What? Why would you lose me?"

She won't look at her sister. "I…I just figured if you and Mark got married that maybe you might move off planet some day and I would never see you again." Hearing it out loud Miranda cringes, she thinks she sounds ridiculous.

"Miri. First of all. Mark and I are a far ways from marriage. Second of all, if and I say that is a big if, if I were to move off planet we would stay in touch and visit each other. You are not going to lose me. Not unless you continue to pick apart and make fun of my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Miranda raises an eyebrow.

"Yes boyfriend. Like I said I like Mark a lot."

"Have you two…"

"Miranda!" Ori slaps her sister on her arm.

"What? I am just wondering."

"No we haven't. Not that it is any of your business."

"Hey I just want you safe Ori. So if and when you do make sure you use protection."

"Are we seriously having this conversation right now?"

Miranda smiles at her sister.

"What?"

"Are we okay Ori?"

Oriana hugs her sister. "Yes we are fine. Just talk to me next time instead of picking at me and Mark. He is a really good, decent man Miri. I mean Shepard really likes him that should tell you something about his character."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I was out of line and I will do better I promise. Is he still planning on having people over soon?"

"Yes though he is pretty nervous about it."

"Why don't you ask him to just have Arelia and I. He can always have Shepard and Liara over a different time."

"I will ask him. I mean I want Valya and Dara to see the place too. But yeah, I will ask him to see what he wants to do."

"You taking lunch over there?" Miranda gestures to the food containers on the kitchen counter.

"I am," Oriana says as a big smile appears on her face.

"Well I hope you two have fun. And thanks Ori."

"For what?"

"For being you. For putting up with an ass of a sister."

"No problem." She starts to pack the containers into a bag.

"Don't think I didn't notice you not correcting me when I called myself an ass," says Miranda.

"Well you know what they say, if it acts like a duck and quacks like a duck."

"Oh very funny."

"Thanks! You two have a wonderful afternoon," says Ori as she heads to the front door.

"You coming back tonight?"

"I am sure I am. I am a grown woman you know, no need to worry in case I don't." Oriana leaves the house.

* * *

"Hi Tali glad we could actually have time with each other."

"Me too Shepard. This place is very nice."

"Well they tell me the Quarian entrees are very good."

Shepard and Tali are having lunch at the hotel. It is the first time the two have had alone time together.

"Sorry about leaving Aethyta with you this morning. How was she with the kids?" asks Shepard.

Tali starts to laugh.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. I tell you something Shepard Raina is a little creepy."

"Creepy? What do you mean?"

"She just knows things. I don't know how she does but she does."

"Like what? I mean she is very perceptive."

"So you two told me. But she knew you have been sad."

"Wh what do you mean?"

"Well I think it was yesterday. She said you were sad then Liara left to go to the bedroom. You were gone working out with Valya. I followed Liara and she was crying."

"I see."

"I don't mean to pry Shepard, but is everything alright?"

"Well hopefully it will be yes."

The waitress stops by to take their order. After giving it Tali asks, "Will be?"

"The men who attacked us."

"Yeah?"

"They are with a group that calls themselves Scorpion. Councilor Tevos wants to reinstate me to a Spectre and help Ash track them down."

"Okay?"

"Well I didn't want to do it, but Liara did. So instead of us talking it out, I felt trapped and told the Councilor that I accept her offer. Pretty stupid of me huh?"

"Oh Shepard. You were never very good about asking people for help. You take on everything yourself."

"Yeah this coming from the only engineer I know who insists on checking out everything with her own eyes before every mission." Shepard flashes her sly grin.

"I guess we are similar in that way."

"Yeah. Anyway. I leave day after tomorrow."

"So soon?"

"Yeah. It is quite a shock but I guess we have to work with the cards we are dealt."

"What does that mean?"

"Oh sorry. Ah, it means we have to make the most of the situation we are in."

"I can try to see if I can stay longer if that would help with things."

"Really Tali? I mean Liara would love the company. Plus you can run interference between her and dear old Dad."

"I would be happy to check. I may not be able to stay much longer but perhaps another week or two. If I remember correctly, Liara starts back to work next week, half days. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah you're right. She will work in the mornings until the term starts then she will be full time again. I think the term starts in a month, but I am not sure. But if you can Tali it may be easier on her with my leaving."

"Sure Shepard, I will check. I don't see there being an issue."

"I am so happy for you Tali. How is your house coming along?"

"It is built! Being an Admiral I was one of the lucky ones. We got our houses built first. It almost doesn't seem fair, but I am not complaining. I love having my own space. I can live without my suit for a few days now."

"That's fantastic Tali. I really hope we can get out there to see it."

"I would love that Shepard."

"Hey Tali?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being such a great friend."


	23. Chapter 23

Today is the day that Shepard leaves. The Normandy is at the docking bay and the newly reinstated Spectre is expected to report in two hours. When she asked where they were headed Commander and Spectre Ashley Williams said back to Earth to retrace her steps on where she found the reaper and work from there.

Returning from her run she is in the shower. No one else is awake yet. Shepard wants to spend some morning time with the kids before it is time to say good bye. She hears the shower door open and knows it is Liara, who else would it be. The two have reconciled but Shepard still has to work on pushing her feelings of resentment away when they pop up. She feels two arms wrap around her. She leans back into Liara loving the feel of her skin, her breasts on her back. She fights the heat behind her eyes trying not to think how much she is going to miss moments like these.

"Morning," says Liara. She kisses her wife along her neck as she squeezes tightly.

"Morning."

Liara takes the soap and washes Shepard's legs, arms and back. She turns the human around and does the same to her front. She takes her time studying her wife's body. She does not know when she will see it again. When the asari asked Shepard about when she would see her again she didn't know. This isn't an assignment like previous assignments where Shepard could come home for the weekend. They could possibly be apart for months.

Liara finishs washing her. She stands and hugs Shepard who reciprocates. They do not make love in the shower, there is no time. They had their time last night. The human woman takes the soap and washes Liara reveling in the touch of the asari's skin, the texture, the color, the smell, the feel. She steals a few kisses along the way. When they finish with the washing they embrace each other under the hot stream of water.

"I am going to miss you so much Elly."

"I'm going to miss you too. You take care of the kids okay?" She tries not to let her voice crack.

"I will I promise."

She doesn't want to, but she knows she has to get going so Shepard turns off the water and grabs a towel for Liara and herself.

"Will you be able to call much?" asks Liara.

"I will when I can."

"I don't care what time it is okay Elly? I want you to call me. I need to know you are safe."

"I will."

Liara gives her wife a kiss on the cheek and leaves the bathroom while Shepard dries her hair.

Shepard dresses. She grabs her gear and walks out of the bedroom toward the kitchen. Liara is preparing breakfast. Shepard places her bag by the front door and enters the kid's bedroom.

"Good morning my precious blue beauties."

"Da Da!" says Mia.

Shepard scoops up her youngest child. She looks to Raina. "Morning Raina."

Raina does not reply. She is sitting in the middle of her crib with her arms crossed pouting.

Shepard ignores her for now and changes Mia's diaper and dresses her for the day. She gives her a kiss on the cheek and sets her down. "Go to Ma Ma."

Mia walks toward the kitchen.

"What's that matter Raina?" Shepard already suspects what it is.

"You are leaving," says Raina.

"I am yes. We talked about this remember."

"Don't care." Raina is giving her best pout, it breaks Shepard's heart.

"I know this is hard honey, but I explained why I have to go."

Raina starts to cry. Shepard scoops her up and holds her on her hip. "Hey now what's the matter?"

"You get hurt."

"No no honey. I will be very careful okay." Shepard undresses Raina and redresses her. She is doing very well with potty training so no diaper. "Remember our friend Ashley? The one who got married?" Shepard sets Raina on the ground. Instead of standing the little asari plops down on her butt crossing her arms. Shepard joins her on the floor. "Do you remember?"

"Yeah."

"Well I will be with her. We will watch each other's back. I will be just fine."

"No you won't."

Shepard narrows her eyes at her. "Why do you say that?"

Raina shrugs her shoulders.

"Are you afraid I am going to get hurt?"

She nods.

"Did you dream I got hurt?"

No reply.

Shepard swallows the lump in her throat. "You can tell me honey. Did you dream I got hurt?"

Raina's eyes tear up and she lunges at her father grabbing her around her neck. She starts to cry.

"Hey, hey…it's okay Raina."

The little blue child shakes her head furiously back and forth into her father's neck. Shepard cannot shake the eerie feeling in her gut. They sit in each other's arms for a few minutes. "Hey….hey I have a favor to ask you okay honey?"

Raina lets go of her death grip and looks at her father with tear stained cheeks.

"Can you help Ma Ma with your sister? If would mean a lot to me if you could do that for me."

Raina nods.

"Thank you honey. I love you very much I hope you know that."

"Love you too," says Raina as she hugs her father again.

"Okay time to eat breakfast okay; let's go see if Ma Ma needs some help."

Raina does not let go right away.

"Honey we gotta go." Shepard has to remove Raina's arms from around her neck. "Come on let's go." Shepard stands up and holds out her hand to bring Raina with her.

When they reach the kitchen she sees Tali and Aethyta.

Shepard nearly died of shock when she returned home two days ago. Aethyta actually apologized for saying what she said about her parents and whether or not they taught her how to respect her elders. Appreciating the apology Shepard apologized for being disrespectful. Things between the two have not been so bad since.

"I hope you are hungry everyone," says Liara.

"You having more people over? Shit you can feed two commando units with all of this food," says Aethyta. Liara gives her a quick look. She does not want foul language used in front of her children.

"Wow smells great Liara," says Shepard. "Morning Tali, morning Aethyta."

"Hey," says the Matriarch.

"Morning Shepard." Tali was able to extend her stay for another two weeks which is a huge relief to both Shepard and Liara.

The human woman lifts Raina up and places her in her highchair.

"I wasn't sure what you might want to eat Elly. I guess I went a little overboard." Her father is right. There is enough to feed two commando units and then some. There are eggs, bacon, French toast, pancakes, waffles, sausage and on and on. Everything the human probably has ever eaten for breakfast at one time in her life all in front of her right now.

"Hey I think it's great," says Shepard. She places her arm around Liara and kisses her temple. "I can't eat all of it of course, but I sure appreciate it."

"Think we will be eating breakfast for the next week," says Aethyta.

Shepard quickly makes up the plates for the kids and places them in front of each child. The adults sit down and dig in.

"This is wonderful Liara, thank you so much."

"You are welcome Elly."

"What is this?" asks Aethyta.

"It is called bacon. It is from a pig," says Liara. "An earth animal."

"Huh."

Shepard smiles at the exchange. Though she does not want to leave her family she is very happy that Aethyta is here.

"So Liara is it today you return to work? I keep forgetting the day."

"No Tali that is tomorrow," says Liara.

"Yeah remember. That's why you are showing me the sights today," says Aethyta.

Shepard feels a pain in her gut knowing they are already planning the day without her. She knows they have to live and move on while she is gone, but it still hurts to hear about it.

After breakfast Tali helps Liara with the dishes. Shepard pulls Aethyta aside.

"What's up Shepard?"

"I wanted to thank you for coming." Shepard is not happy that Councilor Tevos manipulated her into accepting the Spectre reinstatement. First mentioning how she would be keeping her family safe and second, sending Aethyta to close the deal.

Aethyta is a bit thrown off by the gesture. "Ah..well sure Shepard."

"Listen," the human moves closer to the asari Matriarch to not be overheard, "I need you to never let the kids out of your sight. I don't want anything to happen to them."

"I got it."

"I mean it."

"I got it Shepard. I may be a thousand years old but I still know how to kick some ass. Anyone comes near these kids and I will make them pay."

Shepard looks worried.

"I won't let you down Shepard."

Shepard pats her on her shoulder. "Thanks Aethyta. I know they are safe with you. Liara can take care of herself, but please watch out for her as well."

"You okay kid?"

"Yeah…yeah fine. Just worried is all."

"Don't give me that shit. What is going on? This is more than worried Shepard."

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't look this nervous on the Citadel when I told you I was Liara's father and you were fighting reapers then. But now, well hell Shepard, you look like you are going to throw up or something."

"It's different now that's all."

"What do ya mean?"

"I have kids to worry about now. I didn't back then. This is …well it's different."

Aethyta nods her understanding. "I got this."

"Thanks."

The group leaves the home and makes their way to the docking bay. Upon arrival Shepard grabs her gear. Aethyta stays with the car.

Hand in hand the bonded couple makes their way inside the huge hanger. The Normandy is at the last slip. Shepard notices a few Alliance soldiers carrying supplies. Tali follows behind holding the hands of each asari child.

"Well I guess this is it," says Liara. She gives the human hand a squeeze.

"Guess so. I am sure I will be able to call you when we reach earth. But after that I am not sure."

"I know…I know."

"Hey," Shepard cups Liara's cheek. She rubs a tear away with her thumb. "I will come back to you."

Liara nods not trusting her voice.

"I love you Liara always." Shepard sets her bag down and gives her blue beauty a tight hug. She tenderly kisses her.

"I love you too Elly, be safe."

"Always."

Shepard kneels down. Both kids run toward her and hug her around her neck. Shepard decides not to share with anyone what Raina said to her. She is trying to brush off the words as a bad dream the two and a half year old had.

"You two be good for Ma Ma and your Grandpa okay and Aunt Tali?"

They both nod.

"And Raina you remember what I asked?"

She nods.

"Good. I love you both. I will get home as soon as I can." She hugs them again.

Standing now, Liara takes both kids' hands. Shepard gives Tali a hug. "Thanks for extending your stay Tali."

"Anytime Shepard. You be safe now."

"Will do."

"Hey Skipper."

Shepard turns around, "Hey Ash."

"Sorry to interrupt your goodbyes. I wanted to say hi."

"No problem."

Shepard moves to Liara as Ash and Tali converse.

"You be safe at school Liara."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't trust Rajanni. When she finds out I am gone she may come after you. I want you prepared."

Liara can see how serious her bondmate is, she does not argue. "I will Elly I promise."

"That goes for Jordan too."

Liara looks at her.

"I mean it Liara. We have no idea what he is capable of. Just because we helped him doesn't mean he can be trusted. He loves her and I don't want you letting your guard down around the man okay?"

"Okay."

"Can I get a quick hug Liara?" asks Ashley.

"Of course."

Shepard gives Liara another quick hug and a kiss when Ashley steps out of the way. "I love you Liara." "Bye everyone." She winks to her daughters and gives Tali's shoulder a squeeze. "Take care. I love you all."

Shepard turns and walks with Ashley. She does not look back.

* * *

"She is leaving now."

"Anything else?"

"There is a Matriarch with her. Ran her picture through our database, it's her father."

"Doesn't change your assignment. You have your orders."

"Will do."

"Keep me posted."

"You got it."

* * *

Being back on the Normandy seeing a lot of her old crew Shepard thought she would feel nostalgic or at home. But she feels out of place like a square peg trying to fit into a round hole. In her heart this is not what she wants. So when people are happy to see her she gives them her best smile and greeting she can muster. It is not their fault she is unhappy.

"Hello Shepard," says Dr. Karin Chakwas.

"Doc how's it going?"

"Very well thank you."

"Surprised you are not retired yet Doc."

"Oh how many times are we going to have this conversation Shepard? The Normandy is my home and until I can no longer hold a scalpel or fix people up I will always be with her. So these are your quarters?"

"Yep."

"Nice. Wonder what Liara would think. It looks very different without all of her monitors in it."

"Yeah."

Ashley assigned Liara's former office to Shepard. The room has a bed in the back like it did when Liara stayed in it, but instead of a wall of monitors there is a desk and a few monitors much like Miranda Lawson had it when she was the XO on the vessel when they were fighting the Collectors.

"Well I will let you get settled Shepard. Welcome aboard."

"Thanks Doc."

"Oh I almost forgot."

Shepard turns to face the doctor.

"I have a bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy waiting for us when you are ready."

"Sounds good Doc. Maybe in a few hours."

"No hurry Shepard." The doctor leaves the human woman alone.

* * *

Liara is quiet as the group tours the city. She is grateful for Tali as the Quarian is doing most of the talking. The group did not stay at the docking bay long. They left before watching the Normandy leave. The asari knew that when Shepard said goodbye there was no point in staying for lift off. They talked about it the night before. Shepard told her she would not look back for fear that she would start to break down.

She feels a hand on her shoulder. "You okay Liara?" asks Tali.

"Huh?"

"We asked where you wanted to have lunch. I was just telling your father about the pasta place you and Shepard like so much."

"Sure that sounds nice."

The group continues to walk. Liara is in a trance. She cannot believe her bondmate is gone and for how long no one knows. Her heart is breaking and it has not even been an hour yet.

"Ma Ma," says Raina.

Liara looks up toward her father and sees Raina reaching for her. Liara takes her into her arms.

Raina gives her mother a hug around the neck. "Don't be sad."

"I'll try little one."

"Da Da will call soon."

Liara smiles at her eldest daughter. "I know she will honey."

They reach the restaurant to have lunch.

* * *

Shepard joins Commander and Spectre Ashley Williams in the shuttle bay where the squad is gathered. She has worked with most of them, but she see two new faces that are hard to miss in a human crowd, an asari and a female Turian.

"Spectre Shepard," says Ashley, "allow me to introduce you to commando Iona."

The dark blue asari extends her hand. Shepard takes it and gives it a shake. "Nice to meet you."

"And this is Larentia." Ashley gestures to the Turian. "It is an honor Spectre. Garrus has told me much about you."

Shepard tries not to laugh out loud. "I wouldn't believe half the things he tells you Larentia, it is nice to meet you."

"This soldier is Brett Daniels."

"Nice to meet you Daniels."

"And you know the rest, Dale Langer, Tricia Nicols, Evan Bering, Ensign Jen Alhe and Lieutenant Jeff Griggs."

"Great to see you Shepard," says Griggs.

"Glad to have you here Shepard, we missed you," says Alhe.

"Good to be here everyone thank you for the warm welcome," says Shepard.

"So where are we heading Commander?" asks Langer.

"Listen up all," says Ashley.

All the chatter stops and they look to their commanding officer.

"We are heading to earth. We are tracking a group that calls themselves Scorpion. Take your data pads and read up on what we know so far. Before you ask no we do not know if they are a Cerberus cell. That is what we are going to find out. Study up all, we will have a mission briefing when we are two hours away from our landing destination, which is about twenty hours from now. Dismissed."

Some of the crew lingered to ask Shepard questions. Alhe and Nicols are the most excited asking about Raina whom they met a year ago and Mia who they have not met. Shepard visited with them and shared some pictures for them displaying them from her omni-tool. Going down memory lane and seeing the pictures of her kids made Shepard feel lousy. After about an hour she excused herself and headed for her quarters.

Alone in her room Shepard dials her omni-tool.

"Elly?"

"Hi Liara."

"Everything okay? I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon."

"Sorry, are you in the middle of something?"

"No no. We just got home." The noise in the background dwindles as the asari moves into the master bedroom. "Are you sure you are okay Elly?"

She told herself she wasn't going to cry but at this point does not care. She and Liara already talked the night before how she was not to keep things in but to share them with her bondmate. "Not really."

"What is it?"

"I just met the squad. There are a few new faces. An Asari and a female Turian if you can believe that. Tricia and Jen say hi as do the others."

"Tell them hello for me."

There is silence.

"Talk to me Elly."

Shepard lets out a breath. "Jen and Tricia wanted to see pictures of the kids and I don't know I just miss you all so much already. I'm sorry Liara. I know I should not have called so….."

"…nonsense. We made a deal remember? You call me when you need to talk no matter the hour. We are in this together. I want to be there for you Elly. Do not shut me out okay?"

"Okay. So how was the tour?"

"Oh well…honestly I didn't pay much attention. Thank Goddess for Tali. She did most of the talking. I could not stop thinking about you."

"I love you Liara."

"I love you Elly."

"I think I am going to try to get some sleep. Will you give the kids a hug and kiss for me please?"

"Of course Elly. Next time I can get them on if you want."

"Yeah maybe next time. Talk to you later Liara."

"Bye."

Shepard disconnects the call. She checks her gear again making sure everything is in order; the seals are clean and tight. She also checks her weapons. She is looking for something to do with her hands and though she checked her weapons before even placing them in her bag she is checking them again. She figures if she stays busy she won't focus on how utterly miserable she feels.


	24. Chapter 24

Nothing was found at the sight where Shepard and Raina saw the dead reaper. Shepard told Ashley there was no trace left of the group, no blood, no boot print nothing. The squad fanned out and checked the perimeter anyway.

"Well it's just like you said," says Ashley.

"Told ya."

"Well we still had to check it out."

Silence.

"You okay Skipper?"

"Huh? Yeah fine."

"Well check this out." Ashley brings up her omni-tool. "You said that Anders told you about two other reapers 50 clicks from here. I think we should check this area first. What do you think?"

Shepard looks through the map not really at it.

"Shepard?"

"Yeah?"

Ashley looks around to ensure she is not overheard. "What is going on? You are not yourself at all. Now are you with me in this or not? Because if you are not then you need to go home."

Shepard raises her eye brows at the woman.

"Look sorry Skipper, but I mean it. You have been distant ever since we picked you up. You can talk to me ya know."

"Sorry Ash." Shepard tries to focus. "What makes you want to check that area?"

"Well I guess I am not sure. We don't have a lot to go on."

"You can say that again."

"That's it. What is going on?"

"What?"

"I mean it Skipper, what is going on?"

"I'm sorry Ash. I just feel like we are being asked to find a needle in a haystack here. I don't know what area we should check. We are going to have to check each plausible area it is as simple as that."

"Well from the overhead footage of the areas as you can see," Ashley punches a few keys on her omni-tool, "there are two areas that seem to make the most sense. See the clearing in the trees there?"

"Yes. Good catch Ash. I think we go there next."

"Are you just saying that so you can mope some more?"

"Mope?"

"You gonna tell me what is going on with you?"

"Not right now I'm not. Let's just get this done. We take the shuttle to that sight and see what we see."

"If you are sure."

"I am sure Ash." Shepard places a hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry. I have been distracted but I am with you."

"Okay then, let's get going."

Ashley calls in her squad. They all enter the shuttle and head for the next possible reaper sight that the late Anders told Shepard about.

* * *

"You wanted to talk?"

"Yes Razor. What is this I hear about you having Dr. T'Soni and her family watched?"

"How many times are we going to have this discussion Blake? You do your science shit and I make sure you can do your science shit."

"I do not want anyone hurt we have discussed this at length. I grow tired of your tactics."

The man laughs at the vid screen. "My tactics huh? Well it is because of my tactics that you have a full reaper at your facility or did you forget that little tidbit."

Blake does not like Razor at all but the man does get results. "You killed innocent people."

"Bullshit! There is no such thing. Look, I got work to do what do you want?"

"I am moving our facility."

"What? Why?"

"Because your tactics have caused us to be on the radar of the Council that's why. We cannot be found when we are so close," says Blake.

"Shit you are not going to be found. No one knows where you are including me. You are fucking paranoid."

"And you are simple minded."

"Excuse me?"

"Now you listen to me Razor. I am the one who signs your checks, me. I am the one who calls the shots. If any harm befalls Dr. T'Soni…."

"…you'll what?" interrupts Razor. "I am making sure you get what you want, that is what you pay me for."

"I do not want them hurt."

"With Shepard in the picture her family may be needed to get her to back off."

"I don't like it."

"You don't have to like it. My men are observing so relax. They won't move on them until they hear directly from me."

"We don't need to involve the family."

"Look Doctor. With all due respect don't tell me my job. If Shepard gets close we have leverage simple as that."

"So you will not harm the family?"

"If you are so worried about the family don't get discovered. You say you are moving the facility, fine. You have nothing to worry about."

"Razor what about your men? What if they are trigger happy. Do I need to remind you what happened…"

"…no you do not! I got this. The men listen to me. Let me do my job and you do yours. Now if you don't mind I need to get going."

"Razor."

"You have to trust me on this Blake." The call is disconnected.

Blake is overlooking the lab that contains the team's first full reaper. The lab is more of a hanger due to its size. Numerous people in white coats can be seen walking to and fro. They are all studying the reaper in some capacity. It would not have been possible had Razor's team not taken out the Alliance squad. But further bloodshed is not what Blake wants.

"You wanted to see me Blake?"

"Yes Dr. Collins. I trust everything is well with our new addition?"

"Oh yes Blake so far so good."

"And you are taking the necessary precautions?"

"If you are worried about indoctrination Blake our instruments all say the same thing, it is not affecting the people around it."

"Continue the scans. I don't want any shortcuts."

"Of course Blake."

"When will you be able to test it?"

"Within the month."

Blake turns to Dr. Collins. "So soon?"

A big grin appears on his pale white face. "Yes."

"Excellent. Keep me posted."

"Will do." Dr. Collins leaves the office.

* * *

Landing at the second possible sight of where a reaper may have died Shepard joins Ashley once the squad checks the area to ensure it is safe. Nothing is found in the initial search. The squad is checking the perimeter.

"I think you may be right Skipper," says Ashley.

"About?" They walk side by side in a clearing large enough to hold a reaper.

"Needle in a haystack. This is starting to feel like a wild goose chase."

"Yeah I know what…" the pain in her head is so sudden Shepard doubles over. Her hands are on her head holding it as if to keep it from splitting apart.

"Skipper?"

Down on both knees Shepard cannot open her eyes. She hears nothing but a loud ringing in her ears. She feels nauseous.

"Skipper!"

Shepard slumps over. Ashley watches her friend's eyes roll up into her head, her face contort into pain as her body starts to convulse violently in front of her. "Cortez this is Williams! We need immediate evac. Inform Dr. Chakwas Shepard is having some sort of seizure!"

"Aye aye Ma'am on my way."

Jeff Griggs is not far away when he hears Ashley's voice on the comms. He runs toward her location and finds Shepard lying down, her body jerking every muscle while Ashley looks pale. "What's going on?"

"I don't know she just suddenly fell over. Cortez?"

"I'm almost there ma'am coming up behind you."

Ashley looks over her shoulder and sees the shuttle starting to land.

"Think it's okay to move her?" asks Griggs, he is holding onto Shepard's shoulders trying to keep them still.

"We have no choice," says Ashley.

Cortez arrives with a stretcher. The rest of the squad is closing in on their location from their scouting assignments.

"Commander Williams?" asks Chakwas, she is on the comm.

"Go ahead."

"What is happening?"

"I don't know. One minute we are talking and the next she grabs her head and collapses. She is having some type of seizure."

"Is she still having it?"

Ashley looks over Shepard's body the jerking and twitching are slowing down. "I think it is stopping."

"Restrain her to the stretcher in case she has another episode and get her here quickly," says Chakwas.

"Will do." She looks at Griggs and Cortez, "You heard the woman let's move her."

* * *

"You did a good thing Miranda in apologizing to your sister," says Arelia. The two are home together enjoying a meal.

Adjusting in her chair Miranda gives her bondmate a smile.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine."

"It does not sound like it. What is it?"

"I just hope she knows what she is doing."

"Miranda I know you worry for her but Oriana is a big girl. She can take care of herself."

"I am not so sure. I have been doing that her whole life."

It was odd for Arelia to learn that Miranda protected her younger sister from afar. Normally siblings grow up together but that was not the case with her human wife. Because of their father Miranda had to sacrifice years of her own happiness just to make sure her sister was away from him and safe. An unselfish act that Arelia is not so sure she could do.

Arelia gets up from the kitchen table and hugs Miranda from behind. "You are a wonderful sister Miranda."

The human woman holds onto the blue arms around her. She leans her head back with eyes closed. "You are too good to me Arelia."

"And you to me." The asari jumps a little a gasp escaping her lips. Miranda stands and takes her hand.

"What is it?" Arelia can hear the concern in her voice.

"Our daughter kicked," says Arelia. "It surprised me is all…..here." The asari takes Miranda's hand and places it upon her swelling belly. After a minute Miranda feels the baby inside.

"Oh my…wow that is our little girl," says Miranda.

"It sure is."

"Oh there she goes again. I think she wants out."

"It is a little too soon for that," Arelia laughs.

Miranda kneels in front of Arelia. She rests her cheek on the asari's stomach. Tears well in her eyes. She never thought she would experience something like this. "I love her already Arelia."

"Miranda?"

The human woman wipes her hand across her cheek.

"Are you alright?"

Miranda stands and looks at Arelia. "I am perfect. I never thought I would be this happy Arelia. I cannot wait to meet our daughter, our bundle of joy."

Arelia hugs her bondmate, "I feel the same way."

* * *

"Move, move, move!" Ashley commands as she leaves the shuttle that is now in the shuttle bay of the Normandy. She is holding the stretcher along with Griggs. She left Ensign Jen Alhe in charge on the surface to continue their sweep.

The elevator doors are open and ready for them. Then enter it and take it to the Med Bay.

"Right there please," says Dr. Chakwas. "How long has she been like this?" She along with her assistant start undoing the restraints.

"About fifteen minutes give or take," says Ashley.

Shepard's skin is pale as if the life was wrung out of her. Her mouth is slack, she is not moving at all.

"Her convulsions stopped on the way here. I think that was about four or five minutes ago."

Chakwas punches a few buttons on the bed and a panel appears over Shepard's body. She runs a scan. "Hmm."

"What? What hmmm?" asks Ashley.

"This looks oddly familiar."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Calm down please Commander. See these scans?" Chakwas punches a few buttons and a picture of Shepard's brain is displayed above the med bed.

"Yeah," says Ashley.

"These are very similar to the activity that occurred when she first encountered the Prothean beacon."

"What? That can't be good."

"Well I said similar not the same."

"Is she going to be okay?"

Chakwas looks at her Commanding Officer. It is hard not to see her as she was when she first met her when she was a Gunnery Chief and Shepard was the only human Spectre.

"Doc?"

Ashley's voice breaks her of her reverie. "It is too soon to say. We have to wait and see. Right now I suspect she will wake up on her own."

"How long do we give it?"

"Her vitals are strong and stable. I will monitor her brainwaves. If this is like the last time it was fifteen hours."

"Commander Williams," it is Ensign Jen Alhe from the surface.

"Go ahead Alhe."

"We found something. You might want to have a look."

"Sit tight, I'll be down soon." Ashley looks at the doctor. "Do you think she is having an adverse reaction to whatever is down there?"

"It would not surprise me, but hard to say without knowing what your squad found."

"You sure she is okay?"

"Yes. As I said her vitals are strong."

"And if she doesn't wake up in the next fifteen hours?" asks Ashley.

"Then we talk about our options."

"Do you think she will need to meld with an asari to help her like she did with Liara?"

"I am not sure. I wish I could give you more answers Commander. I am afraid we just have to wait and see."

Ashley nods to the doctor. "Thanks Doc."

"I will contact you the minute she wakes."

Ashley leaves the Med Bay and heads to the shuttle bay to take the shuttle back to the surface.

* * *

"What do ya got?" asks Ashley.

"Daniels found it Ma'am," says Alhe. "It looks to be some type of metal.

Ashley looks at the small piece of black sleek metal, the sun reflecting off of its shiny surface. It is smooth to the touch. "You think this came from a reaper?"

"He seems to think so Ma'am. I would agree. It looks pretty familiar."

"Daniels!"

Brett Daniels runs up to the two, he salutes Ashley.

"At ease. Where did you find this?"

"Right over here Ma'am." The human soldier leads her and Alhe to the spot where Shepard collapsed. "After seeing where Spectre Shepard fell I started digging around the area and I found it here."

The small metal piece was found about 10 feet away from Shepard. It looks as if Daniels had to dig about three feet to find it.

"And just like that you found it on your first try?" asks Ashley.

Daniels is a bit confused. His deductive reasoning led him to find what they were looking for. He is not sure why his commanding officer seems to have a problem with it. "I'm sorry?"

"Did you dig anywhere else?"

"Ah yes Ma'am. Over here and here."

"So you are telling me that on your third try you found this?"

"Yes Ma'am. I'm sorry Ma'am, I thought we were trying to find evidence that a reaper was here. I believe that to be evidence."

"Dismissed Daniels."

"Everything okay Commander?" asks Alhe.

Nodding her heard Ashley says, "Keep searching. We got about three hours of daylight left."

"Yes Ma'am."

"I am going back to the Normandy. Keep me posted on your progress."

"Yes Ma'am."

Ashley enters the shuttle. She is the only passenger as Cortez flies off toward the Normandy.

* * *

Aethyta and Liara are visiting in the family room. The kids are taking a nap. Tali left the two to do some shopping. She wants to prepare a meal for the family tonight as a thank you for their hospitality.

"I trust your accommodations are acceptable?" asks Liara.

"Ya they are fine thanks," says Aethyta.

The two have not really had a chance to talk to each other since Liara's father showed up on their doorstep a few days ago. Interaction between the two is still a bit awkward.

"I did request Tali try to buy you I believe you referred to it as the 'hard stuff'. Hopefully she will be able to find something."

"Ahhh. Nothing like Ryncol. I am sure they carry it here."

"I am sure you are right. With the cross training that is occurring here I believe it is kept in stock now."

"So you have had Krogan here huh?"

"Indeed. When they first came Elly received a few calls in the middle of the night. They got out of hand until Wrex spoke to them via vid."

Aethyta notices that Liara's small smile she had has disappeared. "Hey I am sure she is going to be okay."

"Yes I am sure you are right."

Wanting to make her daughter feel better but having no idea how to do that Aethyta tries to change the subject. "Your kids are beautiful Liara."

"Thank you. I cannot believe Raina will be three soon and Mia two."

"Are you going to have more?"

Liara smiles at the question. "Yes I believe we are. We have discussed having a big family. But how big I am not sure. I think if Elly had her way we would have three by now with a fourth on the way."

"She trying to keep you barefoot and pregnant?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh nothing. It's something I hear the humans say. When you tend bar as long as I have you learn each species slang.

"I see."

"Look Liara I apologized to Shepard about what I said. Are we good?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean showing up here unannounced. Are you okay with my staying here? I mean it's not like I actually asked."

"I like that you are here. Are you not happy here?" asks Liara.

"Oh hell no, I mean yes…yes I am. Shit." The Matriarch takes a deep breath and lets it out. "I like it here."

"The kids have really taken a liking to you."

"Yeah who would have thought?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's not like I am the nurturing type ya know?"

"I think you do very well with them."

"Well…yeah thanks. I just…well I don't want to say the wrong thing?"

"Like?"

"Shit I don't know. Anything I guess. They are so damn curious. I feel like I am being interrogated half the time.

Liara laughs at her father.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. They are very curious. It is how children learn," says Liara.

"Yeah yeah."

"Well I for one am glad you are here and I know Elly is too." Liara stands from the couch. "Would you like a refill on your tea?"

"Sure."

Liara takes the glasses and walks toward the kitchen. She hears crying from the kids room. She walks toward the family room again, "The kids are waking up from their nap, care to join me?"

"Okay," says Aethyta.

Father and daughter enter the kid's bedroom. Liara finds Mia crying and Raina sound asleep. "Hmm that's odd." Liara checks on Raina.

Aethyta scoops up Mia hoping to stop her crying, "What is?"

"Raina usually doesn't sleep through Mia's crying." Liara touches Raina's cheek. It feels cold to the touch.

Aethyta hears her daughter gasp, "What? What is it?"

Liara lowers the side of the crib. She is bent over, her head is on the little's one's chest.

"Raina? Raina wake up honey." Liara places a hand on her daughter and shakes her lightly. Raina does not respond.

"Raina?"

Aethyta with Mia in tow steps closer, "What is it?"

"I don't know she is not waking up. Raina…Raina open your eyes honey." When Liara lifts her eldest daughter her body is completely slack. "Oh Goddess!"


	25. Chapter 25

The ride to Thessia Medical is only about ten minutes away but to a mother who has an unconscious two year old the trip felt like an eternity. Raina would not wake up from her nap. The small limp blue body did not respond when Liara tried to wake her with a little nudge, a little shake even a kiss on the cheek. Completely unresponsive, the daughter just lay limp in her arms.

It didn't take long for Aethyta to take action. She grabbed Mia, placed her in the sky car then ran back for Liara who was starting to panic. She led her daughter and unconscious granddaughter to the sky car and flew the family to Thessia Medical.

"Please you must help me," Liara yells, "she won't wake up!"

The workers at the desk move quickly. One grabs a stretcher for the small child while the other approaches Liara to take the lifeless form from her arms. Liara does not want to let go of her first born. Aethyta with Mia in her arms places a hand on Liara's shoulder to try to calm her, to try to communicate to her that she must let her child go. Holding her breath Liara allows the nurse to take Raina from her. Tears falling from her eyes her vision is blurry but she will never forget the feeling of saying goodbye in that moment a goodbye that was forced upon her.

"She will be okay Liara we got her the help she needs," says Aethyta.

Liara stands in the middle of the room staring down the hallway wishing she could see beyond the double doors. Hoping that death does lie behind them.

_Shepard is being rushed on a stretcher bleeding out barely alive. Liara knows Garrus is by her but she doesn't understand why she cannot stay with the woman she loves. She is placed in a wheelchair so her own injuries can be attended to but she doesn't want to leave Shepard. She is being pushed away from the double doors, NO! I want to stay with her, NO!_

Liara is jostled from her reverie.

"Liara?"

"Huh?"

"Why don't you sit down," says Aethyta, "you don't look so good."

On shaky legs Liara leans on her father and allows her to be led to a chair in the waiting room.

"Liara?"

Silence. The asari will not take her eyes off the double doors.

"Liara."

"Wh what? What is it?"

"She is going to be fine."

"You don't know that."

Aethyta holds Mia closer when she hears the words leave her daughters mouth. The little one is gripping her grandpa's neck as hard as her little arms can. Mia knows something is going on but doesn't understand what. Aethyta is happy her crying has stopped for the moment.

* * *

"Hi Doc any change?" asks Ashley.

"Not yet no Commander, but it has only been a few hours," says Dr. Chakwas. "She will be okay she has been through worse."

Ashley stands over her friend shaking her head. Shepard's skin is still too pale. To look at her it is not like looking at someone who is sleeping, this is something different.

"I want to try something."

The Doctor looks up at her from her data pad, "What?"

"The squad found something on the surface. I want to bring it in here to see if she has a reaction to it."

"What is it?"

"A small piece of metal we believe to be from a reaper."

"A reaper are you kidding?"

"No. And you think this is the cause of her seizure?"

"I'm not sure Doc," says Ashley, "can you explain why she suddenly had a seizure?"

"There can be multiple…"

"…I think we both know it was this piece of metal."

The Doctor stands to look at Shepard's scans. "I don't think it is a good idea. Her brain is essentially on overdrive. Further stimulation is too dangerous. I will not allow it."

Ashley lowers her head and lets out a breath. "Okay."

"I am sorry Commander."

"No no Doc. It's okay. Shepard's health is more important than my theory."

"Did you get any readings from it?"

"No. Nothing is showing up on the scans."

"Where is it now?"

"Down in the shuttle bay."

"I think it is best to keep it away from her."

"Yeah I agree thanks Karin. Please let me know the minute anything changes."

"I will Ashley."

* * *

""Dr. T'Soni?"

"Y-Yes right here." Liara stands she has Mia in her arms, Aethyta is behind her.

"Your daughter's vitals are strong."

"Oh thank the Goddess," says Liara as she squeezes Mia tight.

"However she is still not waking up."

"What? Why?"

"We are not sure. Physically she is just fine, but it looks as if she is in some sort of dream state."

"What?"

"Her eyes are moving which occurs during REM sleep, it stands for…"

"…I know what it stands for. What is causing it? You are supposed to know what is causing it." Liara feels her father's hand on her shoulder. "I…I apologize."

"It is quite alright," the doctor says as she gives Liara a sympathetic smile. "May I speak to you in private?"

Liara furrows her brow. She hands Mia to her father and accompanies the doctor further down the hallway for privacy.

"What is it?" asks Liara.

"Have you melded with your daughter yet?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I know it is personal Dr. T'Soni," says the doctor, "but I recommend you melding with your daughter to see if you can sense her. That is if you have started melding with her. If not then …"

"…no. I mean yes I have. I have started. Shallow melds of course."

"Of course."

"That never occurred to me," says Liara, "I just needed to get her here to make sure…"

"…you did the right thing." The doctor places her hand on her shoulder. "We know that physically Raina is fine. She is strong. Perhaps melding with her can shed some light on what is going on."

"I want to see her."

"Of course, follow me."

"Oh one minute please," Liara says as she rushes back to the waiting room. She waves to Aethyta to follow her.

The doctor leads them to Raina's room.

"If you need anything," says the doctor "just press this button."

"Thank you doctor."

"What's going on?" asks Aethyta.

"She said Raina is fine that physically she is fine."

The Matriarch looks at the dwarfed figure in the bed that is much too big for her. "I don't understand."

"The doctor recommends I meld with her to see if I can sense her. They do not know why she is not waking up."

"Have you melded with her yet Liara?"

"I have, but just a few times."

"You sure you want to do this?" Aethyta can sense the nervousness in her daughter.

"No….but I think I have to. I mean I know I can do it I am just…"

Aethyta gives her daughter a half hug since she has Mia in her arms. "You will be fine Liara. Do what needs to be done. We are here if you need us." Aethyta moves back to give Liara room.

"Oh Goddess I forgot about Tali!"

"No no don't worry. I called her. She knows."

"Oh thank you Dad." Liara lets out a breath.

"I'm here, we are here for you."

"Okay." Liara faces Raina. Her daughter doesn't look like her usual self. She is much too pale, her breath a bit ragged. It is as if looking into her bondmate's face when a nightmare is beginning. Grabbing a nearby chair Liara sits down and takes Raina's little hand between her own. Taking in another deep breath then letting it out her eyes go black.

_Darkness is all Liara sees at first. _

_Small white lights start to appear. _

"_Raina?" It's me honey._

_Liara feels a presence she knows it is her daughter._

"_Mother?"_

_The voice sounds older. If Liara did not know her presence she would not recognize the voice._

"_Raina is that you?"_

"_Yes Mother. You must get to Father."_

"_What? Why? What is going on? Are you alright? Are you with her now?"_

"_Get to her."_

"_Raina wait! Raina!"_

_Her presence disappears. Liara cannot go further into the meld. She tries to push a little further. "Raina!" She feels tremendous resistance. Almost as if being pushed back, something she has not experienced in a very long time._

Eyes returning to ocean blue Liara blinks a few times.

"Are you alright Liara?" asks Aethyta. A nurse is scanning her.

"Wh what? Yes. What is going on?" Liara looks around suddenly feeling exhausted.

"You have been in the meld for nearly three hours," says Aethyta.

"You need to lie down." The nurse is holding Liara under the elbow to help her stand

"I …I do not understand," says Liara.

"Aethyta sees her daughter is confused. "They brought the bed in here Liara. Lie down like the nurse says."

Liara sits on the bed she is hardly able to keep her eyes open.

"What happened Liara?"

"I need to get to Shepard."

The nurse gently pushes on Liara's shoulders to get her to lie down. The asari tries to fight but she has no fight in her.

"Is Raina okay?" asks Aethyta not really understanding her daughter.

"She said I need to get to Shep…" sleep takes her before she can finish her sentence.

* * *

It is the middle of the night. Commander Ashley Williams has a gnawing feeling. Leaving her quarters she heads for the Med Bay in her sweats and t-shirt. Entering the room her eyes adjust to the darkness. Only a few lights are on. She approaches her unconscious friend.

There is no change from what she can see. She grabs a nearby chair with rollers on it and quietly slides it close to the bed and sits.

"Hey Skipper," she is whispering though not sure why.

"I need you to wake up okay? I don't like seeing you like this."

Ashley takes Shepard's hand in her own. It feels cold to her. The steady beep of the machines is small comfort to the human.

"We found something on the surface Skipper. I think that is why you are like this. I think the piece of metal we found is from a reaper. I want to try something but Doc doesn't want me to. See I have a bit of a theory."

Ashley looks to the sleeping form for any sign, there is none.

"You ever get that kind of an itch? That you can't sleep or concentrate on anything else until you know? I mean I know I am right I just know it, but I want to make sure. I want to prove it ya know? But I am not going to put your life in danger just so I can prove my theory.

She sits quietly for a minute contemplating what to do. The rhythm of the machines are lulling her to sleep. Holding her hand Ashley leans on the bed to rest her head awhile.

* * *

The doctor was entering the deep stage of sleep when the alarm woke her like a slap to the face. Waking in the middle of the night due to an emergency is nothing new to Dr. Chakwas. She hurries her movements faster than normal because she is very fond of Spectre Shepard. Many times she looks upon the woman as one of her many children aboard the Normandy. Loving the times they have spent together, sharing brandy together having long talks about life before the military and even sharing dreams after the war, this is what Karin Chakwas loves the most about Shepard. Sure she is the best soldier she has ever met, but as a person Shepard is a blessing to so many. A blessing the former Captain doesn't always recognize.

Chakwas is about to enter the Med Bay when she sees Brett Daniels coming out of the elevator with something in his hand.

Before he can say anything the doctor is yelling at him as she runs toward the Med Bay. "Get that thing out of here!"

Confused Brett follows the doctor into the Med Bay. "What are you talk…" the human stops short.

"I don't know what happened, she just started convulsing again," says Ashley.

It is bad. Ashley is holding onto her shoulders as best she can. Anne, Dr. Chakwas assistant arrives and helps place each wrist into a restraint. It takes all three of them to get each leg.

While working on the last restraint Chakwas notices Brett Daniels in the Med Bay, "I said get that thing out of here now!"

Ashleylooks up and sees the Soldier holding the metal object found on the surface. "You heard her Daniels get out!"

He leaves the Med Bay Ashley is hot on his tail.

"Doctor tell me when," Anne has a syringe ready.

"Wait one minute," says Dr. Chakwas. She suspects that the piece of metal from the reaper is causing Shepard's condition. She figures if she waits for the thing to be far enough away from her then the medicine will not be needed.

The convulsions do not let up. Blood is starting to ooze out of Shepard's nose.

"Doctor!"

Chakwas looks at Shepard then at Anne. "Do it."

Anne injects midazolam directly into the muscle. The medicine does not take immediate effect, rather more like 60 seconds.

"She is not slowing Doctor."

"I know Anne, we have to hang on." Chakwas holding Shepard's arm in place says to the woman, "Hang on Elly you hang on."

It takes 75 seconds for the medicine to take effect. Shepard's convulsions finally stop. Using a damp towel that she grabbed Anne wipes away the blood from her face. The retired Captain's color is paler than before, she looks near death. Her breathing is shallow and heart rate has slowed.

"You okay for a few minutes Anne?"

Surprised that the doctor is leaving she says "Yes."

Dr. Chakwas storms out of the Med Bay. She doesn't have to go far, she nearly runs into Ashley when she crosses the threshold of the door.

"Oh hey Doc," says Ashley. She has both hands in front of her to stop the Doctor from plowing into her. They end up on Karin's upper arms.

"Don't you hey Doc me! Where is he?"

Ashley lets go and stands straight. "Hey hey he is downstairs." She has never heard Dr. Chakwas sound this way before.

"I told you I did not want her exposed to that thing and you did it anyway!"

"I didn't do anything Doctor and I suggest you take it down a notch."

Chakwas studies her face and believes her. She takes a few deep breaths to calm down. "What was he doing with that thing up here?"

"I am about to find that out. I gave strict orders to not move it."

"Where is it?"

"Back down in the shuttle bay. Cortez is in charge of it."

"And where is Daniels?" asks Chakwas.

"The brigg."

"Really?"

"Until he can give me an explanation that I buy yes really. Now how is she?"

They both return to the Med Bay. Ashley looks down at her friend. "She is so pale. Sh..she is going to be okay right?"

"I have no idea Commander." She is angry.

Ashley knows the doctor is not angry with her.

"What were you doing here anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep. Thought I would check in on her. Guess I must have dozed off."

"Well I am up now. I am going to watch her closely. Make sure her vitals do not get any worse."

"I am going to have Joker set a course for Thessia."

"What?"

"If this is anything like the Prothean beacon, Shepard is going to need Liara."

* * *

It is not a restful sleep. Liara is so exhausted. She hears commotion in the room but can barely lift her head to see what is going on. Blinking quickly her eyes tear up due to the bright lights on the ceiling.

"Fix it!"

Liara hears a familiar gruff voice, she knows it is her father but doesn't know why she sounds so upset. No not upset, scared.

"Step back please."

"Well the hell is going on!"

Mia is crying as she clings to her grandpa. Aethyta stops herself from yelling. "Shh it's okay Mia she will be okay." The Matriarch looks toward her daughter. Relief and fear flood her at the same time when she sees her daughter's eyes open.

"Liara?"

"Wh what's happening?" Liara feels like she is drunk, like she cannot speak clearly. She does not have the strength to sit up.

"Just stay put Liara."

Aethyta starts to walk towards the group of doctors and nurses that are around Raina when she feels a soft hand on her arm. She looks at her daughter.

"Please."

Aethyta turns to Mia, "Shh please stop crying."

"I want my Ma Ma! I want my Ma Ma!"

Liara lifts one arm. Aethyta sets Mia down next to Liara so at least her granddaughter can find some comfort in the mother. Liara rolls onto her side. Mia snuggles in close; both of them are facing Raina. Fighting to keep her eyes open Liara asks, "Raina?"

"Something happened. She had a seizure Liara."

"Seiz…" she is too tired to talk.

Aethyta watches her daughter struggle to stay awake, it is a losing battle. Thankfully Mia quiets down.

The doctor approaches the Matriarch. "It has stopped."

"She okay?"

"For now yes. But if she has another seizure things can turn bad pretty quickly." The doctor looks to Liara. "Was she able to find out anything?"

"Just that she told her to get to her bondmate."

"So she spoke to Raina?"

"She must have," says Aethyta "if she knows she is supposed to find Shepard."

The doctor nods and start to walk away.

"Hang on."

The doctor stops and looks at her.

"What the hell are you doing so she doesn't have another seizure?"

"We can give her some medication, a slow drip to prevent another one. However, this is not ideal. I don't like giving medication when it is not needed. If we knew what we were dealing with." The doctor's eyes travel to Liara once more.

"Hey. It is not her job to heal my granddaughter. You're the doctor do something!"

"I understand your frustration…"

"…don't give me that bullshit! Figure out what is wrong with her and fix her!"

The doctor knows this is a losing battle. She smiles her best sympathetic smile and says, "We are doing the best we can."

Aethyta leans close to the doctor speaking almost through clenched teeth. "You're best is shit right now. I suggest you improve."

The Doctor keeps the smile on her face and nods respectfully before returning to her little blue patient. She runs another scan now that the seizure has stopped.

"Well?"

The doctor did not hear the Matriarch come up behind her."There is no change."

Aethyta sighs.

"Which is actually a good thing."

"How exactly?"

"She is not getting worse."

"Aethyta huffs.

"I know you want answers, I do too. Once Dr. T'Soni wakes I believe she will be able to shed some light on the situation. At this point we do not know what is causing her coma like state. All we can do is continue to monitor and care for her to the best of our ability."

The Matriarch nods. She doesn't really want to voice what she is thinking since there are children in the room. Plus she knows the doctor is doing all she can.

"I will be back later. Can I get you anything?"

One of the advantages of being a Matriarch is having asari drool all over you. Not drool exactly but wait on you hand and foot because there are not a lot of Matriarchs around usually. Here on Thessia though there are. Still it usually rubs Aethyta the wrong way, but right now she is happy for a level headed doctor. She is scared for her granddaughter and scared for her daughter. "I am fine."

The doctor nods again before leaving the room.

Aethyta returns to her daughter who is cuddling with Mia, both asari are fast asleep. Sitting in a nearby chair the Matriarch makes herself comfortable between the beds that hold all of the asari she loves.


	26. Chapter 26

Waking out of a haze it takes a few seconds for Liara's eyes to adjust to the room. Sitting up slowly with her head pounding slightly Liara looks around the room.

"Liara?"

"Tali?"

"Here have some water." The Quarian hands the asari a cup with a straw.

"Where?"

"She and Mia are home right now. Aethyta thought she would be more comfortable sleeping at home for a while. I told your father I would watch over you."

Liara quickly looks over toward Raina.

"There is no change," says Tali "her vitals are strong. The nurse was just in here."

Liara's eyes start to water.

"Hey it's okay Liara she is going to be okay."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"You slept through the night. It is morning right now, about…."

"…Goddess Tali I have to get to Elly." Liara starts to remove the covers from her in order to exit the bed.

"What why?" Tali puts her hands on the asari's shoulders to stop her.

"Please let me go."

"Tell me what is going on first Liara."

Liara takes one of Tali's hands and removes it from her shoulder. "Let me go," she says "please."

Tali takes a step back giving her friend room to get out of bed.

Liara stands without issue. "Thank you Tali. I need to reach Elly."

"Why?"

Liara ignores her friend and dials her omni-tool. There is no answer.

"Liara please tell me what is going on."

"I melded with Raina. She told me to get to her father." Liara dials another number in hopes someone will answer.

"Liara is that you?"

"Karin," says Liara, "thank the Goddess. Is Elly there I need to speak with her right away."

The silence is too long, about two seconds too long.

"Karin? What is it?"

"Liara I am not sure how to tell you this," says Dr. Chakwas.

Liara grabs Tali's shoulder to prepare herself. "Is she dead?"

"No no Liara. She is unconscious. We don't know why."

"Unconscious?" She shares a concerned look with Tali. Liara puts the call on speaker. "Tali is here with me Karin please tell me what happened."

"Hello Tali. From what I understand she and the squad were on the surface. She had a seizure."

"A seizure?"

"That's right."

"Is she in some sort of dream like state?" asks Liara.

"Uh…y-yes how did you know that?"

"I need to see her."

"Actually we are almost there."

"What?"

"Her brain scan is very similar in activity to when she was hit by the Prothean beacon Liara. Ashley routed the Normandy back to Thessia because she thought you could help her."

Liara lets out a breath she did not realize she was holding. "Thank the Goddess."

"Do you k now what triggered the seizure Doctor?" asks Tali.

"It has to do with some piece of metal found on the surface. Ashley believes it is from a reaper."

"What?" Liara and Tali both speak in unison.

"When the metal is close to her she reacts with convulsions. I am afraid her vitals are not very good Liara."

"How bad is she?" Liara grabs Tali's hand to hold.

"She is holding her own, but I do not want to think about what will happen if she suffers another seizure."

Liara places her hand over her mouth, Tali knows she cannot speak.

"Doctor, are you bringing Shepard to Thessia Medical?" asks Tali.

"I am not sure. I can why?"

"Raina seems to be suffering the same thing, we are here now. She is also unconscious."

"Oh Liara," says the doctor, "I am so sorry. Are you holding up okay?"

Liara shakes her head.

Tali replies, "She is doing the best she can, everyone is."

"Of course. I am sorry I wasn't thinking asking such a thing."

"It's okay Doctor. Do you need the number to coordinate with the hospital?"

"No I have the number thank you Tali. And Liara, hang in there. We are doing all we can."

The call disconnects. Tali hugs her asari friend.

* * *

"You wanted to see me Dr. Collins?"

"Yes Blake. I have news."

Blake stands up from behind the desk. "What is it?"

"It seems a piece of the reaper was not recovered from one of the sights in New York."

"And?"

"Well it looks like the Alliance picked it up. Rather I should say the squad that is headed by the two human Spectres."

"You mean Shepard?"

"Yes Blake. It seems she had an adverse reaction to it."

Blake's eyes light up. "Do tell."

Dr. Collins smiles at his employer. "Apparently she collapsed and had a seizure."

"Really?" Blake checks something on the computer.

"Yes. And when exposed to the piece again she got worse."

Blake looks up from the computer. "Anything else?"

"I think we are going to lose our asset."

"Why?"

"The asset missed the last check in, has missed the last three in fact."

"That's not good."

"The asset knows what to do. We will not be betrayed."

"I still don't like it. I will push up our move."

"You were right Blake; Shepard seems to be the key."

"Indeed. Thank you Dr. Collins. Now if you don't mind I have calls to make."

"Of course."

* * *

Aethyta enters the room holding Mia hoping to find her daughter resting. Instead she finds Liara coordinating with the hospital staff.

"What is going on here?" Aethyta asks as she hands Mia over to Tali.

"Hello little one," says Tali. She walks outside with her to give the two asari some privacy.

"Hello Dad. Thank you so much for …"

"…I asked what is going on?"

"Elly is on her way here. Apparently she is suffering from the same thing as Raina."

"What?" Aethyta grabs Liara by the shoulders. "Sit down please and tell me everything."

Liara sits down.

"What happened with the meld Liara? You made no sense last night."

"Oh I…sorry. She told me to get to her father."

"That it?"

"Yes. I tried to push further in but there was heavy resistance I could not move further into the meld."

"Why? What caused that?"

"I…I am not sure. I have not felt such resistance since…"

"Since?"

"Well since Elly kept me out during the war. Her nightmares she was having. There were times where she would block me."

"You think it was Shepard somehow?"

"I do not know. I do not understand any of this. I just know that she should be arriving within the next few hours. I hope to find out then."

"Is that even possible? To have a link like that?"

"There are a few incidents that I have heard about where the asari mother and daughter have some sort of link even with great distance between them. I have not however, heard of such a thing outside of the asari."

"So having a link between father and daughter is rare but having the father not be an asari is rarer?"

"Precisely."

Aethyta thinks for a minute taking in the information.

"I really do need to help," says Liara as she looks at the nurses in the room.

"Have you eaten?"

"I…uh.."

"You can help Liara, but when I bring you something to eat you are going to stop what you are doing and you are going to eat."

Liara smiles at her Dad. She likes being cared for, it feels nice. "Of course."

"I will be back soon."

* * *

Aethyta returns with a tray of food. Liara is speaking to a nurse.

"Is Raina okay?"

"Yes there is no change," says Liara. She looks at the tray.

"This is for you."

"There is still …."

"Ohhh no you don't kid. You sit down over here and you eat."

"I would but…"

"…I mean it Liara. You don't eat I make everyone leave." Aethyta sets the tray down on a nearby table and moves the chair in front of the table. "Now."

Liara knows not to argue; she sits and starts to eat.

"Where is Mia?"

"I saw Tali with her in the cafeteria. It looked like they were almost done. Should be here soon," says Aethyta. "Any word from Shepard?"

Liara gives her a look.

"You know what I mean. Her squad?"

"Joker contacted me about ten minutes ago. The Normandy should land shortly. Then they will shuttle her here."

"So I ah…have been thinking Liara."

Liara looks at her father. She looks nervous. "What is it?"

"When Shepard gets here I was thinking…"

"Yes?"

"I want to help with…"

Liara furrows her brow. "You want to perform a multiple meld"?

"Just hear me out."

"I am not comfortable with that Dad. You…I mean..she….no..I am not comfortable with that."

"Liara."

"No Dad."

"I said listen!"

Liara sits quietly. She takes another bite.

"When you performed your meld with Raina you were in there a very long time. You were exhausted when you backed out. I believe I can help you Liara. I can help keep you grounded."

Silence.

"Liara?"

"Can I speak now."

"Yeah yeah what?"

"I appreciate the offer Dad but I do not think it is wise."

"And why is that? I am not going to go poking around Shepard's mind if that is the problem."

"No…it…it's not that …not really."

"Then what?"

Liara swallows the last of her meal. "You and I…I mean we have not.."

"Oh shit. I didn't think about that. We did when you were young."

"We did? I do not remember that."

"Yeah well, you were pretty young. Probably too young."

"I see."

Aethyta looks at her daughter. She wants to feel useful, she wants to help. "We could right now for practice if you…"

"…what? Now?"

"Ah..well yeah sure..why not?"

Liara stands and checks the hallway.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want anyone to walk in."

"Shit Liara they know we are related. It's not like we are doing it."

Liara sits back down across from her Dad ignoring her last comment. "We better hurry, Shepard should be here soon."

"Okay." Aethyta is suddenly very, very nervous.

Liara moves her chair closer then extends her hand. Her Dad takes it.

"What do you want to see?" asks Aethyta.

"Oh…ummm. Do you have a memory from my childhood you want to share?"

Aethyta thinks a moment. She smiles and her eyes light up. "I have something in mind."

Liara is a little surprised. She is still getting to know her father after all. "Okay."

Aethyta takes Liara's hand. "Embrace Eternity."

_Liara sees herself digging in the grass. She is a child in Armali. She knows she is digging for artifacts._

"_This is the memory I shared with Elly," says Liara though it is not said just something she thinks. _

_The perspective she is seeing the memory from is different._

"_You…you were there watching me?"_

"_I was. Nezzy didn't want me to have contact with you. I never told her, but there were times before I left Thessia where I watched you. I didn't want to go against her wishes so I didn't let you know I was there."_

"_Oh Dad..this is…I didn't know."_

The meld ends quickly. Liara felt immense love from her father as they ended the meld, it was almost overwhelming.

"I..I didn't know," says Liara.

"Yeah…well. It wasn't exactly easy to stay away. To see you from time to time yet not be able to approach you or talk to you. I left your mother a message before I left Thessia. I ..uh…well I couldn't handle not being able to talk to you."

"I am sorry she did not want you in my life."

"Nah..it's okay. You know how she was, how stubborn she could be."

"Yes I do."

"Well hell..I didn't mean to make you cry or anything."

Liara wipes a stray tear, "Sorry."

"No need for that. So we good?"

"Ah…"

"About the shared meld I mean?"

"Oh…yes..ah..yes. I think we are good."

"She is here Dr. T'Soni."

"Oh thank you Doctor."

Liara and Aethyta ensure the table and chairs are not in the way. Liara quickly moves to the hallway. She sees a bed rolling toward the room. She sees Dr. Chakwas and Ashley.

"Karin, Ashley."

Liara moves with the bed as it is rolled into the room. She stays out of the way best she can. Ashley gives her a quick hug. "Oh Goddess she is so pale."

"Her vitals are holding Liara," says Dr. Chakwas. "

"Has she waken up at all?"

"I am afraid not." Karin's eyes look to the Matriarch and Liara notices.

"Oh…I apologize. Karin, Ashley this is my father Aethyta."

Both human women try not to let their jaws hit the floor. Dr. Chakwas finds her voice first, "Hello there, it is nice to meet you."

"Yeah..I mean yes. Nice to meet you," says Ashley.

"This is Dr. Karin Chakwas and Commander and Spectre Ashley Williams."

"Hi." She shakes their hands. "You two served with Shepard?"

"Yes."

"I didn't realize you had a father Liara," says Ashley "I mean..ah..well you know what I mean."

"Do you both mind if perhaps I fill you in later?" asks Liara "I would like to get started."

"Of course Liara forgive us," says Dr. Chakwas "what is your plan?"

"Oh God Raina," says Ashley. The human woman walks over to the little one's bed. "Liara..oh God."

Liara places an arm around Ashley giving her a squeeze.

"I am sorry Liara. I …well I'm sorry. I will let you do what you need to do. Seeing her like …well…" Ashley turns her back on the asari. She doesn't want to show her tears.

Liara hugs her friend. "It's okay Ashley. We are going to help both of them okay?"

"Yeah..yeah I know. Sorry Liara. I should be comforting you not the other way around. I'm sorry."

"I would like to get started."

"Yeah sure…sure thing."

"Will you do me a favor Ashley?"

"Anything."

"Watch her for me? I mean there will be nurses but," she takes her hand "It will make me feel better if you watch over her."

"You can count on me Liara."

"Thank you."

The nurses are in place. Dr. Chakwas insisted on watching Shepard's vitals the other two nurses in the room are to watch Raina and be prepared to assist where necessary. Mia started crying uncontrollably when Tali tried to leave the room with her. She knows something is going on. She does not want to be away from her big sister anymore. Liara finally said it was okay for her to remain. The two are at the foot of Raina's bed while Ashley is standing watch over the little one.

Dr. Chakwas is by Shepard's bed as are Liara and Aethyta.

The Matriarch takes her daughter's hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. "You ready for this?"

"I think so…I mean yes I am ready."

Liara's eyes go dark as does Aethyta's. Together they meld with the unconscious Shepard.

_Darkness._

"_Elly can you hear me?"_

"_Is it always like this Liara?" asks Aethyta though it is a thought not something she voices aloud._

"_No."_

"_Raina?"_

_The feeling of fear is overwhelming to Liara and Aethyta. Neither was expecting the strength of the it. Liara and Aethyta both answer with feelings of love to push back the wave of fear._

"_Raina?"_

_Liara and Aethyta both feel her at the same time._

"_Where is she?" asks Aethyta._

_They both wander further. Only small white lights can be seen now. One is pulsing. _

"_Do you see it?" asks Liara._

"_Yeah."_

_They both go towards the pulsing white light. They know the fear is coming from it._

"_Raina it's me, it's Ma Ma and your Grandpa. Let us in honey."_

_The white light flickers a little._

"_It's okay."_

_Both asari see the white light grow, soon they are enveloped within it. When they open their eyes they are on an empty street. It is littered with debris made up of rocks, sand and concrete. In front of them is a small house._

"_What is this place?" asks Aethyta._

"_It looks like Elly's childhood home on Mindoir. Oh Goddess we have to get in there."_

"_Wait." Aethyta stops her daughter. The house flickers almost as if someone is turning a light switch on and off. In the on position they see the house in the off position they see a door, only a door. The door is inside the house._

_They both walk slowly wondering what Shepard is showing them. There is no sign of her and Liara has yet to feel her presence she only feels Raina. Upon entering the home the house disappears and there is only a door. When looking behind them or left and right they see the house and the street, but when looking ahead they only see a door with blackness at its edges._

_Aethyta is very nervous though she tries to hide her feelings because she knows Liara will pick up on them. Her daughter takes her hand and gives a nod of encouragement. Liara reaches toward the door handle. "Raina?"_

_When there is no reply she turns the handle and opens the door. It is as if they are back at home in the kids' room. Raina is huddle in the corner her legs are bent. She has her head down and her hands over her ears. Liara and Aethyta send feelings of love. Liara kneels down in front of her daughter and holds out a hand scared to touch her. _

"_Raina? Raina it's Ma Ma and your Grandpa. Can you hear me?"_

"_Trick it's a trick. Da Da said they were tricky."_

_Liara's heart sinks. "It's not a trick honey." Without further delay Liara touches her daughter on the knee. "It's Ma Ma Raina I want you to look at me."_

"_Trick! Leave me alone! LA LA LA LA LA LA!"_

_Liara touches both of Raina's hands with hers to pull them away from her daughter's ears. "Raina shh please listen. Feel my mind honey. Know that I speak the truth."_

_Raina slowly raises her head and sees her mother in front of her. She feels her hands being held. Sees her Grandpa behind her mother. She shakes her head and tries to pull her hands away. "No! Trick!"_

_Aethyta kneels down next to Liara and touches Raina's cheek. "Listen child. Concentrate. You know it is us. Feel our presence."_

_Raina's big eyes look between mother and grandfather. Still shaking her head tears appear. _

"_Yes honey. You can believe it. We are really here honey. We need you to wake up now," says Liara._

"_But Da Da."_

"_Where is your father?"_

_Raina points. Liara is not sure where so she lets go of her hand. Raina raises her arm and points behind them. They both look and in that moment a flash of light reveals a figure curled within herself on the floor, but where she is is not clear. In the same instant the figure is gone. There is blackness, nothing beyond Raina's room._

_Pushing her feelings of despair down Liara returns her gaze upon her daughter. "Raina we need to leave this place."_

"_But Da Da!"_

"_I will get your Da Da."_

"_You promise?"_

_Liara's heart skips a beat. "Yes honey of course."_

_The little one convinced starts to stand. Liara gets up on her feet keeping hold of one of her daughter's hands. All three look out the door. Only blackness can be seen. Liara and Aethyta both sense Raina's tremendous fear of what lies beyond. They both hold hands and push the fear away and flood the child with their love for her as they walk across the threshold. Raina keeping her little eyes shut tight is led out of the room. _

_When she opens them she is outside on a street. She sees her mother and her grandfather smiling down on her. She hugs her mother's leg tightly._

"_Ready?" asks Aethyta._

_Liara bends down and picks up her daughter kissing her on the cheek and holding her close. Taking her father's hand in her own they end the meld._

Liara slowly opens her eyes. She feels a hand on her shoulder, it is an asari nurse. "You okay?"

"Y-yes I …I think so."

She sees Aethyta opening her eyes steadying herself against Shepard's bed with both hands. She knows her father must be as tired as she is.

"Liara."

Liara turns her head toward the voice. She recognizes it as Ashley's.

"She's awake."

Liara tries to stand but is very shaky. The nurse is there to aid her. She is led slowly to Raina's bed. When she looks down at her eldest daughter she sees big emerald eyes staring at her. Raina sits up and hugs her mother around the neck. "Ma Ma!"

The nurse helps Liara sit on the bed with Raina attached to her, she won't let her go. Liara holds her close. "It's okay now you are safe honey. Everything is going to be okay."

Ashley pats Liara's shoulder and gives a smile to Tali and Mia who are anxious to see Raina. She walks over to Aethyta, "You okay?"

"Yeah," the Matriarch says., "just a little tired. How long were we…?"

Ashley looks to Dr. Chakwas. "Two hours," she says.

"Why didn't it feel that long?" asks Ashley.

"No."

"Did you see Shepard? Is she alright?" asks Chakwas.

"Just saw a glimpse."

Not sure what she means the doctor says, "Her brain activity has calmed down quite a bit and her vitals have returned to normal. I was worried about her heart but it is strong and her breathing is no longer labored."

"Will you tell Liara for me, I have a hell of a headache."

"Of course. Ashley can you check on their room please?"

"Sure Doc. I'll be right back."

When Dr. Chakwas and Liara spoke before arriving Liara told the doctor what she had planned. Chakwas requested a room be made available for the asari to recover.

Liara is lying beside her daughter not letting her go. Mia is on the bed as well holding onto her big sister.

"How is everyone?" asks Dr. Chakwas.

"You tell us," says Tali.

"Well the nurse assures me Raina is fine. It is good to see you again honey."

Raina smiles a little before yawning. She is having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

Chakwas bends down to speak softly to Liara. "Shepard's vitals have improved Liara."

Liara turns to face her, "Thank you Karin. You are sure she is okay?"

"Yes physically she is fine. Did you see her at all? Aethyta mentioned seeing a glimpse."

"Yes. Can we discuss this later Karin?"

The doctor knows she does not want the children to hear.

"Of course Liara."

"The room is ready Doc," says Ashley.

"Liara, I am going to bring your father into the next room so she can sleep."

"Thank you Karin, I am staying here."

The doctor is about to leave when she feels a hand on hers. "Karin. Thank you so much for bringing Elly."

"Don't thank me it was all Ashley here."

"Thank you Ashley. You two are welcome to stay at the house."

"Oh that's okay Liara," says Ashley.

"Please I insist."

The two humans smile and look at Tali. "I can take you when you are ready," says the Quarian.

"Well I am not going to say no to a proper bed," says Chakwas.

"Me neither. Liara we will see you in the morning."

"Thank you again Ashley. Mia you go with your Aunts."

Mia starts to pout, it is not a very good pout, it reminds Liara of Shepard. "Listen to your mother honey. You will be back tomorrow okay."

"Kay." Mia kisses her mother and gives her big sister a hug before extending her arms to Tali.

Liara holds Raina close as her eyes slowly shut. She cannot get the image of Shepard on the floor out of her mind, but right now she is happy to have her daughter back.


	27. Chapter 27

The Thessia Docking Bay has been closed down for security reasons. Councilor Tevos is arriving and her security team takes no chances. The short notice given to the Docking Bay was well received. Arelia T'Jala being the head commando on Thessia was notified immediately. She along with Valya is at the docking bay now waiting for Councilor Tevos' ship to land.

"Are you sure about this Councilor?"

"I am not going to repeat myself again Juliana. Yes I am sure. Spectre Shepard has sacrificed everything for us, it is only fitting I lend my aid where I can."

"But this is a risk surely you must know that." Juliana is the Councilor's head of security. The asari commando has known her for over two centuries.

"I do," says Tevos, "but one that has been mitigated by you."

"Two minutes to set down," the voice over the comm says.

"I must insist that you stay on the ship at night," says Juliana.

"The hotel will be a nice change of pace. Besides, to be on my home world again..well I need this."

The Councilor does not ask for much. Her entire life has been about service for her people. She loves the Asari and will do everything she can to protect them, sustain them and improve them.

"I do not want to have this conversation again."

Juliana nods her head in respect. She knows not to push her friend, her employer.

* * *

"Has she woken up yet?" asks Aethyta. She and Liara are in the hospital room that holds the sleeping Raina and the unconscious Shepard. The Matriarch is asking about Raina.

"Not yet no," says Liara. "I am afraid she may be asleep all day." Liara rubs her temple with her fingers.

"Still have a headache?"

"It is not bad."

"They give you anything for it?"

Liara takes a sip of her tea, "Yes. It should take affect shortly." Liara notices how her father looks more and more nervous as time passes. "What is it Dad?"

"Huh?"

"You seem nervous. Are you afraid to meld with me and Shepard again? You know we have to do it today."

"Yeah….about that."

Liara waits. She knows her father has something to say.

"I ..uh..well. You may not ..be too happy with me Liara."

Setting her cup down the asari asks, "Why?"

"What's with the added security?"

Liara jumps when she hears Ashley speak when she enters the room. She is accompanied by Tali and Dr. Chakwas. The Quarian is carrying Mia.

"Oh sorry Liara did I scare you?"

"Uh no… I..What are you talking about?"

"We had to go through a few security checkpoints before being allowed inside the building and another two before we could enter this hallway," says Ashley.

Dr. Chakwas nears Shepard's bed to check on her.

"What? Why?" Liara stands to take Mia from Tali's arms. She has missed her youngest. She also notices that her father has grown very, very quiet.

"I don't know Liara we thought you would," says Tali.

"Dad? What is going on?"

"Well her timing was always shitty," says Aethyta.

"Who's what are…."

Liara is interrupted mid-sentence. An asari commando enters the room. The asari strides with confidence over to Liara.

"Dr. T'Soni?"

Liara looks past the commando to see three more enter the room using their omni-tools.

"Dr. T'Soni?"

"Y-yes. What?"

"The Councilor would like to speak with you."

Liara looks to her father wide-eyed. "I'm sorry?"

"All clear," says one of the commandos. Two of them stand by the door, the third one stands at the foot of Shepard's bed.

Liara hands Mia over to Tali. "What is going on?"

Aethyta walks over and touches the asari on the shoulder. "It's okay kid."

There is more commotion in the hallway. Liara looks toward the door and sees none other than the asari Councilor Tevos herself enter. On either side of her are two asari commandos.

The commandos in the room stand between the Councilor and them to ensure her safety.

"Good morning Dr. T'Soni," says the Councilor. "Aethyta."

Liara is at a loss for words. This is the last thing she needs right now. She feels her father's hand on the small of her back. "Councilor wh….what are you doing here?"

"I thought my coming would have been communicated by now," Tevos looks at the other Matriarch in the room.

"I was getting to that," says Aethyta.

"I see."

Liara shaking her head says, "What is going on?"

"I want to offer my services Dr.T'Soni."

"What?"

An asari commando whispers something in the Councilor's ear. She simply smiles and says, "It is quite alright Juliana. These people are part of Shepard's crew."

"Councilor."

Tevos places her hand on Juliana's shoulder, "Enough." Her voice is not raised it is not with anger; it is a statement of fact. Her head of security stands back to give her room.

"As I was saying Dr. T'Soni. Aethyta called me to…"

"Excuse me?" Liara interrupts staring daggers at her father. "What is going on?"

"Calm down kid."

"Calm down? Look at all of the people in this room! This is the last thing that Shepard needs right now not to mention my daughter!"

"Ma Ma," says Mia. She does not like that her mother is upset.

"Liara please listen," says Aethyta. "Please sit down."

Against her better judgment the asari does what her father requests.

Both Matriarchs sit at the table with Liara. Ashley and Dr. Chakwas remain by Shepard's bed while Tali and Mia are by Raina.

"Look," says Aethyta "the meld with Shepard yesterday took a toll on you…"

"I don't care I…"

"Please Liara."

Liara presses her lips together to refrain from speaking.

"Thank you," says Aethyta. "It took a toll on you Liara and me. I saw what you saw yesterday..saw Shepard on the floor."

Liara breaks eye contact. The Councilor remains quiet.

"I knew we would need help Liara."

Liara snaps her head up trying to keep her voice down, "So you contact the Councilor? Surely she has more pressing things to attend to."

"If I may," says the Councilor. Her voice is the calm in the storm.

Liara will not look at her father, her legs and arms are crossed.

"Dr. T'Soni. Aethyta and I have known each other for longer than you have been alive. She simply called to ask advice about the situation. I hope that you know I will not betray the trust she has bestowed upon me."

Liara uncrosses her arms and sits up a little straighter.

"When she told me what was going on I wanted to offer my assistance." The Councilor leans forward. "I want to assist in helping Shepard. It is the least I can do after she has sacrificed so much for us all."

"That is very kind of you but…"

"Dr. T'Soni."

"You can call me Liara Councilor."

She nods in respect. "Liara. Please let me do this. Often times I am in meetings negotiating for the Asari for the betterment of the all the galaxy. What you and what Shepard have done well, it is the least I can do. Please allow me to help."

"Liara we are going to need more than just you and me," says Aethyta. "We need the help."

"But the meld is not without risk. I cannot allow you to risk your health Councilor," says Liara.

"I understand the risks."

Liara shakes her head. "No I … I cannot allow it." She stands.

Aethyta stands with her, "Liara."

"No..I mean it. Thank you Councilor for coming, but no."

The Councilor stands. She suspects Liara has other concerns but does not want to discuss them in her presence. Though normally people leave the room for her she instead leaves the room to gives Liara the privacy she needs. "I will give you a few moments." Without another word the Councilor and her commandos leave the room.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"Now you listen to me."

"No Dad. Shepard would never want the Councilor anywhere near her mind like this."

"Is that what you are worried about? Shit Liara you can trust her."

"I said No!"

"Why!"

Mia starts to cry again. Liara looks toward Tali. The Quarian nods and leaves the room with the child.

Lowering her voice she asks, "How do I know she can be trusted?"

"You're kidding right? She's the Councilor."

"Exactly! She may have an ulterior motive. Gain access to Elly's mind while we are busy trying to help her. Did you ever think of that? What does she have to gain by doing this?"

Aethyta places both hands on Liara's shoulders. "I trust her Liara. She will not go poking around I promise you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am."

"I don't like it."

"You don't have to like it. Damn it! Shepard needs help and you and I are not enough Liara." She calms herself. "We are not enough. We need help. You and I cannot do this alone. You felt how powerful the force was, we can't do it alone. Tevos is very capable. She can help. Let her help."

Liara steps back from her father and walks over to Shepard. Taking her hand in hers she looks at her unconscious bondmate. She does not look at peace, far from it. Liara knows something must be done and it must be done today. She also knows her father is correct. She doesn't understand how Raina linked with her father but there is no time to wait for her eldest to wake up before melding with Shepard. "I am sorry Elly, but I must do what is best for you." The words are spoken so softly no one else in the room hears.

The asari looks at Dr. Chakwas. "Karin, is she strong enough?"

"Her vitals are strong and holding Liara. Her brain activity is a bit heightened though, more so than after Raina woke up last night. The sooner she wakes up the better."

Liara looks to her father. "Alright."

Aethyta nods and walks toward the door. She signals the commandos to bring the Councilor back in the room.

Three asari nurses enter the room when everyone is ready. They will watch Shepard's vitals. Dr. Chakwas will make the call to stop the meld if necessary based on Shepard's heart and blood pressure. Ashley along with Tali and Mia are by Raina's bed. Two asari commandos are in the hallway guarding the door. Two more commandos are in the room.

Liara, Aethyta and the Councilor are sitting next to Shepard's bed. Juliana, the head of security for the Councilor is next to Tevos. She will enter Tevos's mind if a message needs to be communicated to Liara regarding Shepard's condition.

Aethyta gives Liara's hand a reassuring squeeze. "We got this kid."

"We will follow your lead Liara," says the Councilor.

Liara nods. All three asari place a hand on Shepard. With Liara sitting between them, Aethyta and Tevos place their other hand on Liara. Liara takes a deep breath and lets it out. "Embrace Eternity." Three sets of eyes go black.

_The three are in a field. They are surrounded by black trees with no leaves. There is something blowing in the wind. It takes Liara a few seconds to realize it is ash. _

"_We are with you." Liara senses her father along with Councilor Tevos._

_Shepard cannot be sensed. The trio walks forward. There is lightening striking across the sky, it's jagged white flash is blinding to the eye. Liara sees something on the ground up ahead. She feels caution coming from Tevos._

_The form on the ground is hard to see. Only when the lightning flashes is the area lit up. The form seems to be growing. _

"_Back." It is Tevos. She suspects something before Liara or Aethyta do. _

_The sky lights up for seconds. The form shifts and grows. It stands, it looms over them. It is not a humanoid form, more like a very large blob. It doesn't really have a shape more like a mass._

_Immense fear is thrown like an ocean wave striking worn rocks at high tide. Liara nearly falls to her knees. She wants nothing but to curl within herself and hide. She feels strength from Aethyta and Tevos._

"_You cannot have her." The loud booming voice cuts the trio to their core. Neither one of them can help feel the chill running up their spine. _

_The resistance is nothing Liara has ever felt. She does not know the owner of the voice just that she must get to her bondmate, her wife, the love of her life. _

"_Elly!" Liara tries to detect her presence._

"_No!" The voice booms. Another wave of fear is thrown their way. _

_Liara sees miles of Banshees walking toward her, screaming their scream knowing soon they will feast on her. She has no idea what Aethyta or Tevos may be seeing but she is seeing her nightmare come true. Her fear grows as the Banshees flash in and out of sight. Each time they flash where she can see them they are closer and closer to her._

"_Focus." _

_Not sure if it is Aethyta or Tevos but Liara tries to ignore the drooling abominations that are closing in on her._

"_Elly?"_

_Suddenly Liara is pulled. She doesn't have a chance to fight it. She is on a street. There is something burning behind her. When the asari turns to see what it is she sees a pile of bodies on fire. She knows she is in Mindoir when the Batarians destroyed the colony. This is when Shepard was sixteen. Looking around she sees her house. Liara runs in hoping to find her bondmate. There is no sign of her. "Elly where are you? It's Liara, make yourself known please Elly!"_

_Remembering that there is a crawl space under the house Liara using her biotics breaks through the floor boards of the house. Lying on the floor she looks under the house. Lightning flashes revealing a Banshee close enough to kiss. _

_Liara scrambles back kicking at the floor as she tries to scoot away on her butt. She is not sure which scream is louder hers or the Banshees._

_She feels hands on her and she screams all the louder._

_Suddenly calm comes over her where her fear is immediately diminished. She looks up to see her father and Tevos. They have their hands on her shoulders. They help her up._

"_There."_

_Liara follows where her father is pointing. It is a door. Much like the door they saw when they melded with Raina. They approach. Lightening is still lighting up the sky from time to time. The screaming Banshees can be heard but they are at a distance now._

_Liara touches the door knob and is propelled back when her hand touches it. Leaving her feet she is airborne only to be stopped by a blue biotic bubble. _

"_Her death is inevitable. She is ours."_

_Liara is filled with tremendous anger. "You cannot have her." She runs to the door and opens it._

_White light blinds the three. Their ears are inundated with the loud shriek that is harbinger. Liara falls to her knees immediately holding her hands over her ears._

"_You cannot stop us. Her death is inevitable."_

_Finding strength from within and feeling it from her father and Tevos, Liara stands looking at the sight in front of her. Shepard is suspended midair. Her limbs are tethered apart, she looks like a sacrifice._

"_You cannot stop us. Her death is inevitable."_

_Liara shakily walks forward. She touches Shepard's calf. "Elly I am here."_

_Another loud shriek. The asari winces but does not remove her hand from Shepard. "I am here Elly. Know that I am here."_

"_You cannot stop us. Her death is inevitable."_

"_It's a loop." Liara knows it is Tevos. Though the voice cuts her to her bone the Councilor is correct. It is as if it is on some type of loop. The scariness of it diminishing every time it repeats itself._

"_You cannot stop us. Her death is inevitable."_

"_Help me with her." The trio work to remove Shepard from her tethers. The human's head is drooping forward, she is unconscious. Tevos levitates to get her wrists unbound._

_Shepard slumps in a heap to the ground._

"_You cannot stop us. Your death is inevitable."_

_Liara notices that the voice is now saying 'your' not 'her'. She suspects Shepard has heard nothing but this voice over and over and over again since this whole thing began. "Elly open your eyes. I am here. Please you must wake up."_

"_You cannot stop us. Your death is inevitable. Her death is inevitable."_

_Suddenly their surroundings change one more time. This time Liara recognizes the place as Virmire, they are on a beach. It looks as if they are on vacation. Shepard is there with her, but she sees multiple children, not just Raina and Mia. The ground starts to shake. Shepard is scared. She has never seen Shepard so scared. She is running with an infant in her arms toward another child Liara does not recognize. A gigantic form comes up from out of the ocean._

"_You cannot stop us. Your death is inevitable. Her death is inevitable."_

_Liara cannot believe her eyes. She sees the ground swallow her up. She sees Raina and Mia skewered. She sees the infant torn from Shepard's arms. The infant and other child are disintegrated by the reaper's red beam. Collapsing on her knees Shepard lets out a blood curdling scream._

_Liara nearly falls over when she feels her father holding her up. The asari realizes that Shepard has been shown a loop over and over. She has been forced to see her family die. _

"_You cannot stop us. Your death is inevitable. Her death is inevitable."_

_She now knows that when the voice says 'her' it means Liara's life._

"_Focus."_

_Liara concentrates on Shepard. Holding her in her arms, trying to wake her. "Elly. I know you are tired honey. But what you are seeing, what you are hearing it isn't real. You must believe me. It isn't real."_

_Liara feels a sense of urgency from Tevos. Something must be happening in the hospital room. "Elly. Trust me. I love you. Please open your eyes. I speak the truth. Sense me."_

_There is no response from Shepard. She is lying limply in the asari's arms._

_Liara remembers what Raina said and hopes it will work. "Elly. Please open your eyes honey. I am not a trick. I am not a trick. I am real. You need to open your eyes for all of this to stop honey. This is not real. I am not a trick."_

_Aethyta and Tevos join Liara in pushing feelings of comfort toward the human. Hoping beyond hope that she will open her eyes._

_Liara notices her mouth move. "Yes Elly it's me it's Liara. I am not a trick."_

_Her head moves. "That's right. Open your eyes Elly. I am here. Please open your eyes."_

_Shepard opens her eyes and sees the ocean blue eyes of her wife. "Liara?"_

_Her voice is hardly heard above the loud booming blast from the reaper. _

"_You have changed nothing Shepard! You cannot stop us."_

"_Now." _

_Liara holds onto Shepard. She feels herself being pulled. When she opens her eyes she see Shepard in her arms, feels the human clinging to her for dear life. Looking up she sees a door._

"_Now Liara."_

"_A few more steps Elly." Liara stands up and helps her bondmate. Nearly all of Shepard's weight in on her. Feeling exhausted physically but strong emotionally thanks to her father and Tevos, Liara walks through the door._

What she hears is muffled. Barely able to open her eyes, Liara feels herself being moved. She hears panic in people's voices but cannot pinpoint who is speaking.

"Clear!"

The voices are becoming clear. Her eyes are watering when she opens them.

"Clear!"

"Stay still Liara."

She is not sure who is speaking to her. She tries to sit up but feels a familiar hand on her shoulder. She knows it is Tali.

"Shepard." Liara's throat is raw. She is not sure she actually spoke.

"Nothing's happening."

"Go again….clear!"

Senses becoming clear Liara feels panic. She sits upright. She is on the floor of the hospital room. Tali is trying to keep her there. She hears Mia crying. She sees nurses and Dr. Chakwas around Shepard's bed.

"No!" Liara gets to her feet. How she stays on them is beyond her. Shepard is deathly pale. By the look on Karin's face it is not good. Without thinking Liara grabs Shepard's face with both of her hands. "Elly!"

Dr. Chakwas looks up. One of the asari nurses is about to pull Liara away, but she sees Liara's eyes are black again. "Stop! Don't touch her!"

The asari nurse freezes.

"Everyone stop!" says Chakwas.

The only sound in the room is the constant tone from the machine indicating that Shepard's heart has stopped.

Aethyta and Tevos are both waking up. They are sitting in chairs which were moved in the chaos of keeping Shepard alive. Neither one can see what is going on.

Aethyta stands. She sees her daughter slumped over Shepard while everyone just waits. "What the hell is going on? Help her!" She sways a little. A nearby commando grabs her and helps her back in the chair.

Dr. Chakwas has her hands up as if communicating to not do anything. Her eyes are locked on the machine displaying Shepard's heartbeat.

Suddenly the machine starts to beep.

"Get ready to steady her," says Chakwas. "Come on Shepard come on!"

Chakwas looks at Liara looking for any indication the asari is okay. She sees Liara's eyes blink to blue before she collapses. The nearby nurse is able to catch her and ease her to the floor.

Scanning Shepard Chakwas says, "We have a heartbeat!"

"Liara!" it's Aethyta.

"She is okay, just exhausted," says the asari nurse after she runs a scan.

The commando helps the Matriarch see for herself. "See," says the nurse "she is just sleeping."

"Let's get you in your room," says Juliana to Tevos. The Councilor stands, her head of security holding her under her elbow.

A bed is rolled into the large room; this one is for Dr. T'Soni.

"Dr. Chakwas?" asks Tevos. "Are they alright?"

The human doctor looks at the pale Councilor. "Yes. Shepard's heartbeat is strong, her vitals are good." After running her own scan on Liara who is on the floor at the moment she says, "Vitals are good."

Two asari nurses lift Liara onto the bed. Two commandos move the table and chairs in the corner making room for the bed to be next to Shepard's.

"Do you mind?"

Aethyta nods to the Councilor.

The Councilor touches Liara's arm. Her eyes go black. They blink back to normal. She smiles at Aethyta, "She did it."

Aethyta in a rare moment of affection and emotion hugs her longtime friend. "Thank you."

"You are more than welcome my friend."

"You need to rest," says Juliana to the Councilor.

"Come Aethyta, our beds are waiting."

Both Aethyta and the Councilor are escorted out of the room to the room across the hall for some much needed rest.

"Doc. You need to get some rest," says Ashley. "You have been on your feet all day."

"I need to monitor…"

"You need sleep Karin. No arguments. I am having this room watched around the clock. With my security along with the Councilor's across the hall, no one is getting in this room. There is a bed next door for you."

Chakwas looks around the room. "Where are Tali and Mia?"

"Right here," says the Quarian. She was in the corner by Raina's bed trying to stay out of the way. Mia's crying has slowed to sniffles. "Ashley's right. You need your rest."

"Yeah I'm tired and all I did was stand here and pace," says Ashley. "I cannot believe they were in the meld for over eight hours. I never knew they could last so long."

"I suspect Shepard and Liara will be sleeping for another day or two before waking up," says Chakwas.

"So go get some sleep. Tali and I are heading back to Shepard's house."

"Of course. I will call you if anything occurs while you are away. Has anyone checked on Raina?"

An asari nurse approaches, "She is just fine Doctor. Still sleeping thank the Goddess."

"Yeah the little one slept through the whole thing," says Tali.

"Good…that's good. I am going to stay here for a bit then I promise Commander, I will sleep in the next room."

"Alright then." Ashley hugs the doctor. "Thank you Karin. You did a fine job."

"Thanks."

"We will see you tomorrow." Ashley, Tali and Mia leave.

Dr. Chakwas runs another scan over Shepard. She is happy to see the human woman's vitals are strong and holding. She scans Liara and gets the same results. She lifts a chair from the corner and moves it on the side of Shepard's bed. She sits letting out a long sigh. Taking the retired Captain's hand into her own she says, "You gave me quite a scare Elly. You and Liara mean the world to me. Get the rest you need then open your eyes, that is an order damn it. That is an order." Karin lays her head down. She falls asleep never letting go of Shepard's hand.


	28. Chapter 28

Ashley Williams and Tali are staying at the Shepard/T'Soni home. They are watching Mia while Shepard, Liara and Raina recover in the hospital. Last night was the night Liara and the two Matriarchs, Aethyta and Councilor Tevos, assisted Liara in freeing Shepard from whatever was holding her prisoner in her own mind.

Ashley is making breakfast for the youngest asari. She is planning on finding some answers today that had to be put on hold yesterday.

"Morning Ashley."

"Morning Tali, I made you breakfast, here ya go." The human hands the Quarian some dextro protein.

"Thanks. Morning Mia." Tali leans over and gives the little one a kiss on her crest. She gets a smile in return.

"You okay getting to the hospital on your own?" asks Ashley.

"Yes but why? What are you going to do?"

"I have someone I need to talk to or maybe I should say interrogate." Ashley takes a bite of her food with a snarl.

"Interrogate?"

"Yeah. There is a soldier on my squad that I have in the brig. He needs to explain himself."

"About what?"

"You remember about the piece of metal we found right?"

"Yes."

"Well this ass," she looks at Mia, "I mean jerk brings the thing into the Med Bay."

"Yeah?"

"Tali. Don't you remember?" Ashley nods her head toward Mia. She doesn't want to say in front of the little one.

Tali thinks a moment. "Oh! The piece of metal."

Nodding Ashley says, "Yes and he brings it in the Med Bay." She raises her eyebrows as if to help the Quarian piece it together.

"Oh yes yes I see. And the result of doing that was not good."

"Exactly."

"You think he did it on purpose?"

Ashley makes sure she keeps her tone light and a smile on her face so as not to upset Mia. "Yes I do Tali. In fact I plan on finding out today if it is the last thing I do."

"I see." Tali plays along with the light tone of voice. "Just don't go too far."

Ashley narrows her eyes at her friend. "Of course not."

"Good because then you may not find anything out."

The human woman nods. "Well I need to get going now. So you are okay then getting to the hospital?"

"Yes we will be fine."

Ashley cleans her dish. "I will see you both later. If anyone wakes up send me a message and please tell them I will be there later hopefully with some news."

"I will. Be careful."

Ashley takes the keys to the sky car and leaves the house.

* * *

"Well I don't know what to say," says Aethyta. The Councilor is getting ready to leave the hospital. "I don't think we could have done it without you."

"It was my pleasure Aethyta. I was happy to help."

"Yeah well...uh...thanks."

"You are welcome. Please let me know how they both are doing?"

"Huh? Sure..sure I can do that."

The Councilor nods to Juliana, her head of security that she is ready. "Take care Aethyta. You have a beautiful family."

"Thanks."

Though she has a small headache the Councilor is going to her hotel room. She has been dreaming of a long hot bath ever since making the arrangements to come to Thessia. She is looking forward to a day off, though she will still accept calls if necessary. Her work is never actually done.

"Please give Liara and Shepard my best."

"I will. Take care," says Aethyta. She crosses the hall as the Councilor and her commandos walk down the hallway. Upon entering the room she first checks on Liara. She is still fast asleep as is Shepard. Next she moves toward Raina. The little one has not woken up since she fell unconscious except once during the night. Aethyta gave strict orders to be woken up when Raina did so she could be there for her granddaughter. She knew that neither Liara nor Shepard would be up to looking after her or talking to her, not after the ordeal they went through yesterday.

The Matriarch is still not sure what Liara did to help Shepard once she and Tevos left the multiple meld. The nightmares she woke with this morning were awful. She cannot possibly imagine how this will affect her daughter and daughter-in-law.

"Hello there little one." She is happy to see Raina blinking her eyes when she approaches her.

Riana gives a small smile and slowly sits up. She is looking for her parents.

"Right there," says Aethyta as she points to the two sleeping figures in the room. She sees the little one tear up. "Hey they are okay. You want to see?"

Raina scoots closer to her Grandpa and lifts her arms up.

Aethyta picks her up and walks over to the side by side hospital beds.

"They are just sleeping see."

Raina extends her arm wriggling her fingers. She wants to touch her mother. Aethyta leans over moving Raina closer to her mother, "Careful do not wake her."

Softly Raina pats Liara's arm. She keeps her hand on the blue arm for a few seconds. "Okay?"

"Yes she is okay."

Aethyta walks over to the other side of the beds to see Shepard. She leans down again.

Raina does not reach out to her father. She hugs her Grandpa around the neck very closely.

"Hey she is okay. She is going to be just fine."

Raina just hugs the Matriarch tighter. She can feel the little one trembling.

"You hungry?" Aethyta asks stepping away quickly from the bed.

Raina nods her lower lip trembling.

"Okay we will get you something to eat. I bet you get to go home today. Would you like that?"

The little one nods. She wipes at her eye with the back of her little blue fist.

"Let me set you down then and I will check to see if I can bring you to the cafeteria okay?"

"No no no no! Don't leave me!" Raina holds onto her Grandpa for dear life.

"Okay okay, it's okay. Shhh shhhh."

"What is going on in here?" asks an asari nurse.

"She is just a little upset. She needs something to eat."

"Of course. I can get her a tray."

Raina is not letting go of her death grip. Her eyes are not moving from Shepard's direction.

"I'm going to take her to the cafeteria." It is a statement not a request.

The nurse nods in respect, "Of course. That will be fine."

"I'd like to take her home today."

"I will check with the doctor, but I do not see that being a problem," says the nurse.

Before more is said Aethyta walks out of the room with her granddaughter.

* * *

"Leave us."

"Aye Ma'am."

Commander and Spectre Ashley Williams is in the brig to interrogate Brett Daniels. The newest soldier assigned to her squad.

"Commander," he says, "finally. Can you please tell me what is going on here? Why am I being detained?"

Ashley stands in front of the cell. It is a small room with one cot, toilet and sink. The barrier is not bars but more of a plexiglass.

"You tell me soldier."

"What? I….I have no idea."

"Is that so?"

The man just stands there staring at her wide-eyed.

"I gave you an order soldier! I told you to not move that piece of metal from the shuttle bay!"

"What I….I know that but…."

"But what?"

"Ahh..well…."

"Well what Daniels!"

"I was told you wanted it."

It is Ashley's turn to look wide-eyed. "You expect me to believe that?"

"Y-Yes. I ..I was…"

"You what?" Ashley is wishing there was no barrier between them right now.

"I..I..I"

"If you don't spit it out Daniels I am coming in there!"

"Okay okay. It was Petersen."

Ashley furrows her brows, "What was Petersen?"

"She is the one who told me you needed it. Said you were in the Med Bay and …and needed it right away."

Ashley puts her hand up for the soldier to stop talking. She starts to pace trying to recall the chaos that occurred when Shepard starting seizing again in the Med Bay. She remembers it was early in the morning that the third shift would be coming off duty. She stops when she remembers almost running into Petersen. She works in Engineering. She remembers talking to Dr. Chakwas and out of the corner of her eye Petersen was watching them, not moving just watching them. She didn't think anything of it at the time.

"Shit." Ashley turns to Daniels, "What else did she tell you?"

Shaking his head he replies, "Nothing really. Just that you needed it right away. I tried to argue."

"What do you mean?"

"I asked her about your orders. That you said not to move it from the shuttle bay. She said something about how I would get in trouble if I didn't bring it to you."

"Why didn't she bring it? Did you ask her?"

"She said she had a horrible headache and was heading to her rack. She was asking me to do her a favor."

"I see. Well I am sorry Daniels but you are going to have to remain here."

"What? Why?" He sounds like a wounded child.

"I have to check out your story that's why. You are not to discuss this with anyone is that understood?"

"I…I don't understand what is going on."

"I don't have time to explain it to you. Just know that it is vital you tell no one of our conversation. I will have you moved to a holding cell on the surface if…"

"No no that's okay. Sorry Ma'am, didn't mean to interrupt you."

"Sit tight. Hopefully you won't be in there much longer." Before saying another word Ashley leaves the brig.

Reaching the CIC Ashley sees Samantha Traynor. She has an idea. "Traynor?"

"Yes Commander."

"My quarters now."

* * *

Tali enters the room with Mia in her arms. She sees a nurse running a scan on Liara. She notices that Raina's bed is empty.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes hello," says the nurse. "They both are holding steady. Their vitals are good."

"Good that's good. Do you happen to know where Raina is?"

"Right here," says Aethyta. "Wanna switch?"

Tali transfers Mia to the Matriarch while taking Raina in her arms. "Hello little one. You are looking very well. How are you feeling?"

"Good." Raina touches Tali's helmet.

"You want to see your Da Da?"

"No!" Raina squirms in the Quarians arms.

"Oh okay, okay, it's okay. We can stay right here."

Aethyta clears her throat. Tali looks at her to see the Matriarch shaking her head back and forth.

Tali moves closer to Raina's empty bed hoping the distance to her father will help ease her discomfort. "Where were you?"

"Took her to the cafeteria for a change of pace. Gonna get out of here today aren't ya."

"Oh that is good news." Tali pokes Raina in the tummy hoping to get a laugh out of her. She just squirms a little. "Your little sister sure missed you."

Mia waves to her little sister. Raina reaches toward her sister. The Matriarch closes the distance between the two. They touch hands and smile at each other.

"You okay with them?" asks Aethyta, "I will check with the doctor about springing her."

Tali is not sure what she means. She nods while Aethyta sets Mia on the bed.

"What do you two want to do today?" asks the Quarian.

"Home," says Raina.

"Yeah home!" says Mia.

Tali moves her head when she hears movement behind her. She sees Liara stirring. "I am going to set you down next to your sister okay Raina?"

The little one nods.

Tali lifts the side railing so neither child will fall out of the bed. She hurries to the asari's side.

Liara is starting to thrash around.

"Liara, Liara wake up." Not sure what to do Tali grabs her shoulders and shakes the asari. "Wake up Liara."

A small scream escapes her mouth as she sits up abruptly.

"Liara." Tali steadies her. She does not take her hands off of her shoulders.

Liara is trying to catch her breath hand clutched to her chest.

"Breath Liara, take big slow breaths okay. You are okay. Everyone is okay now."

Liara looks at Tali. Understanding crosses her eyes. "Elly?" She looks to her right to see her sleeping.

"The doctors say she is just sleeping now. That she probably will be asleep until later tonight or tomorrow."

"The kids?" Liara looks to her left. She breathes a sigh of relief when she sees both of them in the bed on the other side of the room.

"Raina can go home today and Mia is just fine." Tali looks at her friend. "Are you okay?"

"What? Ah…yes I think so."

"Why don't you let me get a nurse?"

Liara grabs Tali's forearm. "Can you bring the kids over here first?"

The Quarian places her hand over Liara's. "Um well…"

"What is it?"

"Let me get a nurse okay Liara." Before the asari can stop her again the Quarian leaves the room. She does not know how to tell her friend that her eldest daughter doesn't seem to want to see her father.

Not wanting to wait for the nurse Liara decides to try to get out of bed.

"Hey hey! What the hell are you doing?"

Liara nearly falls off the bed she jumps so high.

The Matriarch's hands on her shoulders and pushing her back. "What the hell Liara?"

"I ..I wanted to.."

"Don't give a shit what you want right now. Lie back right now."

Liara lies back down.

"What were you trying to prove exactly?"

"I want to see my children if you don't mind." Her tone is not nice.

"I'll get them. You stay put."

Aethyta walks over to the children. "You want to see Ma Ma?"

Mia lifts her arms with excitement. Raina just looks at her.

"Be right back Raina."

Aethyta transfers Mia to Liara.

"Ma Ma!" She hugs her mother's neck tightly.

"Hello my darling." Liara holds her kissing her crest, her forehead, each cheek. "I missed you very, very much."

"Oh hi Aethyta," says Tali. She is followed by a nurse.

The nurse runs a scan over Liara. "How are you feeling?"

"I have a headache."

"I can give you something for that." She finishes the scan. "Everything looks good Dr. T'Soni. Raina is able to go home today as are you if you feel up to it."

"Thank you. And Shepard?"

The nurse moves to the other side of Shepard's bed. "She is going well. Once she wakes up we can see about releasing her." The nurse gives a smile and a nod before leaving the room.

"That's good news Liara. You get to go home today," says Tali.

"I…I do not want to go home without Elly."

"Listen to me Liara." Aethyta takes Mia from her and transfer her to Tali with a nod for some privacy.

"What are you doing?"

Aethyta sits down on a nearby chair. "You need to go home Liara. Go home and be with your kids. I can stay here and watch over Shepard."

"No I can't do that. I do not want…"

"Raina is afraid of her."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Look. I don't know why. Maybe it's because of what happened, how they were linked, but she is afraid of her right now. I don't think you should stay here Liara. She needs you. You need to be at home."

Liara cannot fight the heat behind her eyes. She buries her face into her hands.

"Hey." Aethyta stands. She is not sure how to comfort her daughter. She raises her arms then lets them drop only to raise them again as her daughter cries. She gets up the courage to wrap her arms around her. "Shit kid, everything will be fine. You will see."

"How?" Liara asks between sobs.

"It just will. I mean…you're stuck with me for one." She laughs a little hoping to ease the tension. "And Shepard well hell…she is as tough as they come."

"How much can she take?" Liara moves her hands to hug her father closely. "How much can any of us take?"

Aethyta holds her as she cries.

* * *

"Everything is set Commander."

"Thank you Traynor. And no one else knows about this right?"

"Correct."

"Good. We need to keep it that way. When is she expected?"

"According to the schedule she changed shifts with Donnelly. He needed to take a personal day to…"

"That's good." The Commander could care less why.

Clearing her throat Traynor says, "Her shift starts in one hour."

"Thanks keep me posted on her activities."

"Aye Ma'am."

* * *

The asari finally slowed her sobs to a sniffle here and there.

"Liara. Why don't you eat something? Tali and I will bring the kids home then I will come back for you," says Aethyta.

"Very well."

"Good."

"Dad," Liara says as she grabs her father's hand as she stands up.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you…for everything."

"Sure." Aethyta walks over to grab Raina. She and Tali who is carrying Mia leave the hospital to go home.

Liara is sitting up drinking a glass of water when she hears Shepard groan a little. She places her hand on Shepard's forearm.

"Elly?"

She waits. Shepard stops groaning. She is very still.

"Elly can you hear me?"

She sees her bondmate raise her eyebrows a little while moving her head.

"Elly wake up honey, it's Liara."

She sees Shepard slowly open her eyes. Liara lies down on her side to face her.

"Oh Goddess Elly." Her hand cups her cheek.

"Hmm?"

"Yes Elly wake up honey. Open your eyes. You are safe. We are in the hospital."

Eyes half lidded Shepard asks, "Raina?"

Liara leans over and kisses her on her lips, then each cheek. "She is fine Elly she is just fine. Dad just took her and Mia home. Everyone is okay." Liara kisses her on the lips again. She can feel a slight smile from her bondmate. "What are you smiling about?"

Shepard moves to her side. Keeping her eyes closed she raises her hand, Liara takes it. Shepard gives it a kiss then settles into the pillow. "Love you."

Liara kisses her cheek, her forehead and her cheek again. "I love you Elly. You sleep. Everyone is safe. You sleep and come back to me."

Shepard gives a small smile. She squeezes the asari's hand and says, "Always," before sleep takes her again.

Liara scoots closer to her to press her own forehead against hers. She watches her bondmate sleep. For the first time in a very long time she looks more at peace and less at war with herself.

Liara breathes in her scent and caresses her hand in her own missing the feel of her. "I love you Elly." She knows the human doesn't hear her, that she is fast asleep. But it doesn't change the fact that it is true. She never wants to lose her bondmate again, not ever. She knows what she must do to ensure that will never happen.


	29. Chapter 29

There is not one cloud in the beautiful blue sky. Arelia T'Jala is relaxing this morning by the pool in the back of the estate she shares with her bondmate and bondmate's sister. Her pregnancy is going along well. There are about four and a half months left before she and Miranda will have a small bundle of blue joy.

Her thoughts turn to her daughter Shelby as her hand slowly rubs her tummy. Her daughter was just over 90 years old when she died almost two years ago. There are days when Arelia does not think of her daughter and other days like today where she does.

"You ready to go?" asks Miranda. She leans over and gives her wife a kiss on the cheek. She sees the asari has been crying. "Are you alright? Do you feel alright?"

Arelia wipes a tear from her cheek. "Yes yes I am fine Miranda."

"Then why are you crying? Are you in pain?"

This will be Miranda's first child. Ever since Arelia got pregnant the human woman has been a bit overprotective not wanting anything to happen to her bondmate or her unborn child.

"We don't have to go Arelia. We can stay here if you are not feeling well."

Arelia holds Miranda's hand. "I am fine really. I was just thinking of Shelby."

"Oh." Miranda places her other hand on top of Arelia's. "I'm sorry."

"It is quite alright really. And to answer your question, yes I am ready to go."

"Are you sure? I mean, we can always visit Shepard and Liara later."

"I am quite sure. Please Miranda do not worry so much. Now help me up."

Miranda takes the asari's hand and pulls her up out of the chair. She does not let her go just yet. She wraps her other arm around her and gives Arelia a very passionate kiss.

"Hmm what was that for?"

"I love you Arelia."

"I love you too."

Walking hand in hand the couple packs up the sky car with prepared meals that Oriana made and they make their way to Thessia Medical.

* * *

"Hi Traynor."

"Commander."

"So did she do anything out of the ordinary?" asks Ashley.

"No Ma'am. She performed her duties and has been off duty for about twenty minutes now."

"You set the tail right?"

"Indeed I did Ma'am. The minute Petersen leaves the Normandy she will be followed."

"And her omni-tool?"

"She will not detect my program."

"Good, good work Traynor. I will keep in touch."

"Aye Ma'am."

* * *

The hotel room was as luscious as they come. Upon entering the room there is a couch with matching loveseat and chair in the main area. Adjacent to the main room are three bedrooms each having their own private bathroom. This is what Councilor Tevos expected when she made arrangements to come to Thessia to assist with Liara and Shepard.

She enjoyed her nice long hot bath without interruption last night. This morning she is on the couch reading a book on her data pad in her robe. She smiles to herself enjoying the peace and quiet. She does not remember the last time she read something for the pure enjoyment of it. Her smile quickly fades when she hears a knock at the door. Juliana her head of security walks out of her room to see who it is.

The head of security normally sleeps in an adjacent room, but seeing how this one is so large; the Councilor felt it only right that the asari take one of her rooms.

"Councilor, it is Dr. Liara T'Soni."

The Councilor sits up and sets her data pad down. "Please show her in, I will be with her in a minute." She enters her room to get dressed.

"Please come in Dr. T'Soni. The Councilor will be with you shortly," says Juliana.

"Thank you." Liara looks at the main room and wonders where she should sit.

"Would you like anything to drink, some tea perhaps?"

"No thank you Juliana."

The asari commando stands in the corner of the room. She will ensure that no harm comes to the Councilor.

The Councilor walks in the main room. "Hello Liara."

Liara nods in respect, "Councilor Tevos."

Tevos sits down across from the other asari. She waits until the she sits. While taking a sip of tea she notices that Liara seems nervous. "What can I do for you?"

"I apologize for disturbing you Councilor."

"It is quite alright. I trust you are feeling well?"

"Y-Yes I am thank you. And you?"

"Just a small headache."

Liara takes in a deep breath and lets it out. "I wanted to thank you for your help."

The Councilor nods. She studies the former archeologist. "That is not why you are here."

"No not really."

Tevos waits.

"I want to ensure that whatever you saw in Shepard's mind …"

"You have my word Liara."

Liara adjusts her dress as she shifts on the chair. "I appreciate that."

The Matriarch knits her brows slightly. "Was there something else?"

Looking straight at her Liara says, "I want you to tell Shepard she can no longer be a Spectre."

Tevos takes another sip of tea watching the asari. "Has she sent you?"

"No. But I know she does not want this."

Setting her tea down Tevos says, "I see."

Liara tries to calm her nerves. She sits quietly.

"I would like to help Liara I would, but unless Shepard tells me herself that she no longer wants to be a Spectre I cannot just take it from her. Besides, it is not her fault this happened to her. Do you not think this would be perceived as some sort of punishment?"

"I don't care." Liara sits up straighter. "She has done enough Councilor."

"I understand …"

"You understand nothing!" Liara shouts.

Juliana moves a bit closer to the pair.

Liara notices the movement and turns to the Councilor. "I…I apologize."

"If I may Liara," says Tevos.

The asari looks at the Councilor.

"Discuss it with Shepard. If she does not want to track down Scorpion I will not force her. I would not do such a thing."

Liara opens her mouth to speak, she wants to yell at the Councilor to blame her for having Shepard accept the position in the first place, but she knows the blame lies with her. She closes her mouth and just sits there.

"How is she doing?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"How is Shepard doing?"

"She…ah.." Liara doesn't finish the sentence.

"She has not woken yet?"

Liara feels the heat behind her eyes. She does not want to cry in front of the Councilor. She stands, "I hope she wakes today. I will not keep you Councilor. Thank you for seeing me." She nods in respect then walks toward the door.

"Liara?"

She turns.

"I am sorry for what has happened. I will do as you ask if she requests it."

Without saying another word Liara leaves the Councilor's hotel room.

* * *

"Hello," says Petersen.

"Still on schedule?"

"Yes we are."

"Detection?"

"No No," she says quickly "no detection."

"See you soon."

* * *

Liara enters the hospital room to find her father sitting next to Shepard's bed.

"Has she woken up yet?"

"Not yet no," says Aethyta.

This time Liara cannot help her tears from falling. "Why hasn't she, I mean she woke for such a short time last night I do not understand?"

The Matriarch clears her throat and stands from the chair. "Why don't you sit down Liara? I am sure she will wake up soon. You have to try to remember that she has been under for four days. Hell she might not wake up until tomorrow.

Liara snaps her head at her father. "She has to wake up today." More tears are falling.

Aethyta places her hand on Liara's shoulder. The asari covers it with her hand. "Shit kid don't listen to me. I am sure she will wake up today. We just have to be patient."

"Where…where are the children?"

"Tali is watching over them at home. I didn't think Raina would really want to come back here after…"

"After what?" Liara stands and starts to pace.

"What?"

"They should be here."

"Why Liara?"

Liara stops with hands on her hips. "Why?"

"Yeah except for your own selfish reasons tell me why."

"What? How dare you say that to me!"

Aethyta strides closer to her daughter, "Listen Liara."

"No you listen! I am their mother and they should be with me and their father!"

"Even if one of them is afraid of her!" The Matriarch matches the loudness of Liara's voice.

"What gives you the right? Who asked you here? Why are you here Dad? What do you want?"

"I ..ah…I want to be part of your family Liara." Aethyta takes a step back.

Liara is shaking she is so furious. She is exhausted, her headache is back and she wants her bondmate awake. She is about to yell some more when she glimpses the hurt in her father's eyes. "I..I'm sorry. I didn't mean.."

"Nah forget it. I can leave Liara."

"No! I mean…please don't. I …am just upset and I did not mean to take it out on you. You have been a great help to me Dad. I..I am very sorry."

With a wave of her hand the Matriarch gives her daughter a small smile.

Liara looks past her dad to see Shepard tossing and turning. She quickly moves to the bed. "Elly?"

Shepard's eyes are shut tightly and her arms flailing at an unknown assailant.

Liara shields herself after getting brushed with a half fist in the shoulder. She places both hands on Shepard's shoulders, "Elly wake up!"

Aethyta joins her daughter by holding down the human's hips to restrain her movements as best she can.

"No No leave her alone!" yells Shepard.

"Elly wake up!"

The machine that is monitoring her heartbeat starts to sound an alarm. Soon two asari nurses and a doctor are filing into the room.

"What is happening?" asks the doctor.

"I think she is having a nightmare," says Liara.

"Hide you have to hide!" yells Shepard as she continues to thrash around "Leave her alone!"

"What is that?" asks Aethyta.

"It is something to help her sleep."

"Wait a damn minute!"

"Dad?"

The doctor stops what she is doing. The two nurses are trying to hold Shepard down.

"She needs to wake up not sleep more!" yells Aethyta.

"She could hurt herself. This is the best thing for her," says the doctor. She starts to place the syringe in the tubing attached to Shepard's arm when a small blue energy strike knocks it from her hand. The doctor looks toward the Matriarch with shock.

"Don't look at me."

"Please help me wake her," says Liara.

The alarm on the machine is very loud. The doctor turns it off checking the display. "If she does not calm down soon she could have a myocardial infarction."

"What the hell?" asks Aethyta.

"A heart attack," says Liara. "Elly wake up honey please wake up.

Shepard's thrashing has slowed a little but the rapid eye movement has not.

"Can't you give her something to wake her up?" asks the Matriarch.

"She really needs to wake on her own especially after what she has been through," says the doctor.

"Elly wake up!" In her desperation Liara slaps her across the face hard.

Shepard's body stops. The heart monitor still displays a higher than normal pace.

"Elly wake up." Liara shakes her shoulders.

"Liara."

The asari feels her father's hand on her shoulder which she quickly brushes off. "Elly you wake up or so help me Goddess!" She slaps her again.

"Stop!" yells the doctor.

Aethyta grabs Liara by the waist and pulls her away from the bed.

"Leave me alone!" She tries to fight her father but the Matriarch is too strong.

The doctor runs a scan. One of the nurses dabs away the blood on Shepard's lip.

"Get off me!" Liara forms a blue bubble around her that pushes her father off of her. She only needs a few seconds. She runs toward the bed and grabs a fistful of pajamas "Captain Shepard wake up!"

Aethyta is on her again to pull her away when the doctor, the nurses and father and daughter gasp. Shepard snaps her eyes open. They are unmoving. They are staring at the ceiling.

Liara shrugs away from her dad. She cups Shepard's cheek in her hand. "Elly? Elly can you hear me?"

"Heartbeat is slowing," says the doctor. The two nurses back away a little to give the asari room.

"Elly honey look at me."

Shepard blinks once then again.

"Elly?"

She slowly turns her head toward her bondmate. "Liara?" Her throat is so dry she is not even sure she is heard.

"Yes Elly it's me." Liara kisses her on the lips. "Welcome back."

Aethyta asks the doctor, "How is she?"

"Her heartbeat is slowing, it should be within normal parameters soon by the looks of it. We will continue to monitor her."

"Thank you Doc," says the Matriarch.

Shepard looks at Liara. Her brow knit in confusion.

"Elly can you hear me?"

The human blinks a few more times. She raises her hand. The asari takes it. This surprises Shepard because she jerks at the contact.

"What is it Elly?"

Shepard just stares at her. Her ocean blue eyes are just as she remembered. "Are you real?" It hurts to talk her throat is so dry.

Liara squeezes her hand. "Yes Elly I am real. We are all real. You are in the hospital."

Shepard moves her head to look around. She notices the doctor and the two nurses for the first time. They all give her a smile. She looks back toward Liara and sees beyond her a Matriarch. "Aethyta?"

The Matriarch pats Shepard's leg, "The one and only."

Liara lets go of Shepard's hand to grab her some water but the human will not let her. She grips the blue hand hard. "It's okay Elly, I am not going anywhere. I just wanted to get you some water."

"I'll get it." The Matriarch pours some water into a cup with a straw and hands it to Liara's free hand.

The doctor says something to one of the nurses then she along with one nurse leaves the room, while one nurse remains.

"Here drink some of this."

Shepard loosens her grip on Liara's hand a little. As she sucks in the water through the straw her eyes do not leave Liara's.

The asari gives her a reassuring smile. "It's okay honey. You are safe now."

Almost as if she is reading her mind Liara says, "Raina is fine."

Shepard lets out what sounds like a small whimper, very uncharacteristic of her. Her eyes start to water quickly. With her free arm she drapes it over her eyes to cover her face.

Liara looks at her father.

"Uh..yeah..I'll just…I will be outside. Let me know if you need me," she leaves the room.

Liara touches Shepard's arm, "It's okay Elly, Raina is safe and sound. She is at home with Mia. Tali is watching them.

Shepard's body starts to shake. She lets out a sob.

"Move over honey."

Shepard moves over as Liara climbs into the bed. The asari holds her tightly while Shepard weeps. "It's okay Elly everyone is safe. You're safe now. You kept our daughter safe."

Her only reply is more weeping.

* * *

"What is it Blake?" says Razor.

"Our first asset has been detected. Is the second in place?"

"Yes, has been for some time."

"Activate them."

"Will do."

"How is the planting?" asks Blake.

"Good. Could not get inside, but the main areas of the home are in range. Got the car as well."

"Good that's very good. Are they still in the hospital?"

"Yes. The asari visited the Councilor earlier."

"Oh?"

"Wants Shepard to step down as a Spectre."

"I see. What did the Councilor say?"

"She said she would not fight it if Shepard requested it."

"Well I guess we will just have to make sure that doesn't happen."

"I heard that."

"Stay out of trouble."

"You know me."

"Yes…Yes I do." Blake ends the call.

* * *

Aethyta has been in the hallway outside of Shepard's room for about a few hours when she sees a striking human woman and an asari walk toward her.

"Hey where do you think you're going?"

"Excuse me? Who are you?" asks Miranda. Her tone is not nice.

"I'm asking the questions here." Aethyta takes a step closer to the human woman. "You look good enough to eat sweetheart."

"What?"

"Ah," says Arelia, "perhaps we have the wrong room. We are looking for Dr. Liara T'Soni and …"

"You got the right room. Still haven't told me who you are. Though you look familiar, have we met somewhere before?"

"Are you kidding me?" Miranda is flabbergasted.

"What is going on out here?" asks Liara.

"These two are t…."

"Are our friends," says Liara as she places a hand on her father's forearm. "Hello Arelia," she hugs her asari friend. "Miranda." She gives her a hug as well.

"I am sorry for my Dad."

"Dad?" says Miranda.

"You got a problem with that?" says Aethyta ready for a fight.

"Please," says Liara. "Yes. She only recently arrived and with everything going on I have not had a chance to inform everyone."

"You were that bartender on Ilium," says Miranda.

"I knew we met. You are still yummy as ever."

"Dad!"

"What? Just saying."

"Dad, this is Miranda Lawson and her bondmate," she emphasis the word bondmate, "Arelia T'Jala. This is my father Aethyta."

Miranda and the Matriarch just stare at each other, though one has a smile while the other is not at all pleased.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Aethyta," says Arelia.

Liara pokes her father's ribs with her elbow.

"Huh? Oh yeah…yeah.. nice to meet you."

"Liara we were wondering if you and Shepard were taking visitors?" asks Arelia. "We brought some food with us that we can give to you or drop off at your house."

"That is very kind of you thank you. And yes. She has been awake for a few hours now. I do not believe she will be released until tomorrow though. Please come in." Liara notices her Dad is not moving and continues to stare at the human. "Come on Dad." She grabs her arm and drags her into the room.

Miranda mumbles something under her breath. She relaxes a little when she feels Arelia's hand snake around hers.

"Elly look who's here."

"Hello Shepard," says Miranda.

"Hello," says Arelia.

Shepard nods.

"How are you feeling?"

Shepard looks at her wife.

"She is pretty tired still," says Liara.

Miranda helps Arelia sit in a nearby chair. "You are looking good Shepard. When we heard what happened we were very concerned."

Shepard again looks to Liara; the asari is not straying too far from her bondmate. Shepard does not reply. She just continues to scan the room with her eyes. She is not really looking at her visitors, more like through them.

"So Liara," says Arelia, "The Councilor came here isn't that right?"

Liara looks at Shepard, the human's eyes snap onto Arelia. "Y-Yes that is correct." She feels her hand being squeezed. "It's okay Elly."

Knitting her brows Miranda asks, "What's the problem?"

"I am sorry Liara did I say something wrong?" asks Arelia.

"Ah.. just .." the asari lowers her voice when addressing Shepard, "Elly everything is okay."

The look in Shepard's eyes is a pleading look. A look asking why, why would the Councilor be here? Aethyta picks up on the tension.

"So Miranda is it? How long you two been married?"

She looks at Arelia who gives her a small smile and a nod to reply. "A little over a year now."

"How's the sex?"

"That's it!" Miranda strides over to stand toe to toe with the Matriarch. Arelia slowly stands up. She sees how nervous, no scared Shepard is. She knows the Matriarch is trying to lighten the mood.

"Miranda."

No reply. Her gaze does not waver.

"Miranda, we need to leave."

"What why? Are you okay?"

"I am fine. We need to leave." Arelia nods to Aethyta when her bondmate is not looking. They exchange a knowing glance.

"Oh okay sure." She turns her attention to the Matriarch. "We are not finished."

Rather than further egg her on, Aethyta just nods with a smile.

Arelia touches her arm, "We will bring the food we made to the house."

"Thank you."

Arelia and Miranda leave. Aethyta laughs under her breath when she hears the whispered expletives coming out of the human's mouth on the way out.

"Elly everything is fine."

Shepard is shaking her head.

"Yes calm down honey."

"Why..why was she here?"

Aethyta steps in, "She was here for me."

They both look at her.

"Yeah. You know we go way back Shepard. She is taking some time off, well as much as the Asari Councilor can do that. She stopped by to say hello to me."

Shepard looks between Aethyta and Liara.

Going along with the lie Liara says, "That's right Elly. See I told you, everything is alright."

Shepard loosens her grip on her bondmate's hand. Her eyes return to scanning the room as if she is expecting someone to appear or something to happen.

"Why don't you see if you can get some sleep Elly?" Liara places her hands on her shoulders and gently pushes her back. Shepard does not let go of her hand.

"I gotta go kid. You need anything?"

"Uh.."

"I will tell them you love them."

"Thank you Dad. Please tell them we hope to be home tomorrow."

"Your stuff is over there remember?" Aethyta points to a small suitcase in the corner of the room by the bathroom. She brought Liara a change of clothes, pajamas, the essentials.

"Thank you."

"Take care Shepard." Aethyta leaves the room.

Liara climbs into bed with Shepard. The human woman moves over to give her room. Her left hand still holding onto Liara's right hand as if letting her go would cause her to plummet into her nightmare. Liara on her side lays her left arm over Shepard's torso. She is watching her bondmate. Even while lying on her back, Shepard's eyes continue to scan for threats.

"Shh Elly close your eyes. We are safe here."

Shepard looks at her as if a lost child, it breaks Liara's heart.

"I am here. You can sleep. I will keep you safe."

Shepard raises her eyebrows asking if she is sure.

"Sleep now, it's okay."

The retired captain finally closes her eyes. Liara feels her body relax a little. She hopes her dreams are sweet but prepares for the worst as she allows her eyes to slowly close.


	30. Chapter 30

Leaving Thessia Medical Miranda Lawson is beside herself. "I cannot believe her who the hell does she think she is talking to me like that?"

Arelia holding onto her bondmate's hand waits to speak.

"I can't believe Liara's father is here what a complete bitch! I cannot believe her I mean what the hell Arelia." Miranda looks at her bondmate, "Well aren't you going to say anything?"

"She did it on purpose."

Miranda stops walking. "Did what on purpose?"

Arelia gives the human woman a slight smile. "Did you not notice Shepard?"

Miranda thinks a moment. "What do you mean?"

"She was terrified Miranda."

"What?"

"I have never seen her like that. She had this look in her eye; I mean…I don't know it gave me shivers. We have no idea what happened to her or why she is even in the hospital. You didn't notice anything at all?"

"Well yeah I mean she didn't talk at all. She kept looking to Liara to answer for her. But I didn't see her terrified, nervous maybe."

"It was when I asked about the Councilor. I don't think Shepard knows she was here for her."

"Why would Liara keep that from her?"

Arelia shrugs her shoulders.

They continue to walk to their car.

"So Aethyta provoked me on purpose?"

"Yes. She saw how scared Shepard was and she changed the subject."

"And I fell for it."

Arelia stops her at the passenger side door and gives her a kiss. "You did beautifully. It is exactly what was needed."

"I still don't like it. I usually am very observant."

"You are not used to being prodded Miranda, don't be so hard on yourself."

The asari enters the car, Miranda hurries to the driver side. "So off to their house I guess."

"We can say hi to Tali at least."

"Yeah and Liara's father won't be there so that's a plus. I wonder what happened."

"Perhaps we will find out later. We need to be there for Liara."

"We need to be there for both of them."

Arelia pats Miranda's leg with a knowing nod. Miranda puts the sky car in flight mode and flies toward the Shepard/T'Soni home.

* * *

It was not a quiet night. Liara was able to wake Shepard before she was too consumed into her nightmares, but it was almost every hour on the hour. The fact that Shepard does not want Liara out of her sight is very troublesome. Liara feels that her bondmate is not sure what she is experiencing is real and that is why she is constantly touching her. Normally Liara would not mind, but it is difficult when one has to use the restroom.

Freshening up in the adjacent bathroom Liara though exhausted showers and changes clothes. She will take Shepard home today regardless of doctor advice. At least that is what she is telling herself as she looks in the mirror and wonders when she looked so bad. Even during the Reaper war she doesn't remember such big bags under her eyes. Her headache is a dull thump, thump, thumping that is still hanging on for dear life.

Liara enters the hospital room. Based on the pattern so far, Shepard should be fine for another ten minutes before a possible nightmare will begin again. She dials her omni-tool hoping it is not too early for her Quarian friend.

"Morning Liara how are you?"

"Hi Tali, I hope I am not calling too early?"

Tali studies the vid display. "Liara you look awful."

The asari is too tired to produce a smile.

"What can I do, do you need help?"

"I wanted to see how Raina was doing and Mia of course."

"They are fine. Both are sleeping still. Did you want me to wake them?"

"No no. Did Raina have any issues falling or staying asleep?"

"No. Why?"

"Just curious."

"Are you okay Liara? You look exhausted." The Quarian sees her friend look to her right, concern appearing on her face.

"I have to go Tali." Liara disconnects the calls.

The asari quickly moves to Shepard's bed, "Shh shh Elly wake up."

It doesn't take long. The asari shakes her shoulders and Shepard is awake. Liara gives her her hand because that is what she latches onto when this happens.

"It's okay you are okay."

Shepard sits up holding onto Liara's hand. She presses it against her cheek needing the physical touch. _She is real, Liara is real._

"Why don't you lie back down Elly? You need your rest."

Clearing her throat she replies, "I'm sorry Liara."

"Goddess what for?"

"Keeping you up, you look exhausted."

"Nonsense. I am more worried about you."

Shepard averts her eyes which is not lost on the asari.

Changing the subject Liara says "I am hoping you can come home today, would you like that?"

Hanging her head Shepard nods a little.

"Good. I would like to check with the doctor. Can I leave you alone for a moment?"

Shepard's head snaps up, the look on her face is utter fear.

"It's okay I won't be gone long okay?"

Liara starts to walk away. She can see the struggle within her bondmate to let her hand go. Shepard lets go and grabs the sides of the bed until her knuckles turn white.

Liara quickly moves down the hallway looking for the Doctor. She is nervous to be away from her bondmate's side but at the same time feels immense relief that she is which leaves a guilty feeling in her gut. "Oh Doctor?"

"Yes Dr. T'Soni?"

"I was wondering if I could take Shepard home today."

"If you would give me a few minutes I can stop by to run a scan and discuss it."

"Oh…of course."

The Doctor places her hand on Liara's shoulder, "I won't be long I promise."

Liara walks back to the room but doesn't enter. She waits in the hallway two doors away. Leaning against the wall she closes her eyes. She tries to focus her thoughts. Flashes from the multiple meld cross her mind and she purposefully pushes them aside. A smile crosses her face as she remembers a time where the family had a picnic in the backyard. Raina was a year and a half while Mia was just six months old. Shepard played what she referred to as "horsey" with them, allowing each a turn to ride her back.

"Are you alright Dr. T'Soni?" The doctor snaps her from her reverie.

"Oh yes …I apologize."

"Do you still have a headache?"

"I do yes."

"I will give you something for that to bring home with you. If they persist after one week please set up an appointment to be seen."

"I will thank you."

"Shall we check on Shepard?"

"Yes."

The doctor waits for Liara to enter the room first. She does not see Shepard on the bed or in the room at all. She is filled with panic. "Elly!"

It takes a split second to think about where she could be. Liara runs to the bathroom. Shepard is huddled in the corner into a small ball. Her hands are over her ears and her eyes are shut tight. A picture of Raina in the exact same position flashes before the asari. Liara slowly approaches the human. "Elly can you hear me?"

Shepard cringes almost as if being struck.

"Shepard?" Liara crouches in front of her.

"Careful Dr. T'Soni," says the Doctor.

"Shepard can you hear me?" Liara slowly reaches out her hand.

Shepard recoils and screams, "No No No get out of my head!"

Liara is frozen for a split second at the fear coming from her bondmate. Regaining her courage Liara's eyes go black as she quickly touches Shepard's shoulder.

"_You cannot stop us. Your death is inevitable. Her death is inevitable," says the booming voice that reverberates through her bones._

_Liara sees Shepard curled up within herself on her side hugging her knees as images of her family dying flash in front of her. The booming voice is not letting up._

"_You cannot stop us. Your death is inevitable. Her death is inevitable."_

_Liara moves to Shepard. Liara places both hands on either side of her face, "Elly look at me."_

_Shepard's eyes are closed. She is shaking her head back and forth. She doesn't want to see, doesn't want to hear._

"_You cannot stop us. Your death is inevitable. Her death is inevitable."_

"_Elly open your eyes."_

_She keeps them closed continuing to shake her head._

"_Open them honey. This is not real. I am real. Open your eyes."_

_Liara feels the fear from Shepard, she was expecting it. She returns love and comfort as much as she can with a pounding headache. _

_Shepard does not stop trembling. She opens her eyes slowly afraid of what she will see._

_Liara ends the meld._

"See honey, I am real. This bathroom is real. I am real, you are here with me."

Shepard hugs Liara so tight the air is nearly knocked out of her.

"Dr. T'Soni?"

Liara takes a breath and says "Leave us …please Doctor."

The Doctor along with the additional personnel Liara did not see gives them privacy.

"I…I d.d..don't know…" Shepard is still shaking.

"Shh shh it's okay."

Shepard shakes her head furiously. "No no no no."

"Shh honey I got you."

"No listen to me Liara!"

Liara jumps a little at the intensity.

"I d..don't know what is real anymore."

"Elly you have been through a great deal. You …"

"Liara please…I ." Shepard shivers, "I mean look at me. I am shaking like a leaf."

"You just need rest. You need to be home with us."

"No!" Shepard tries to stand but her legs buckle.

"Elly please let me help you."

"Don't you see Liara? I can't be trusted. I don't know what is real anymore. I look at you and I have to touch you to make sure you are you."

"That will pass."

"Will it! How do you know? l….l..look….I look at other people and I am not sure what I am seeing. Sometimes I see them other times I see …." Shepard hugs herself to try to stop her trembling.

"See what?"

Shepard just shakes her head in reply.

"See what Elly?"

"I..I don't know….I don't know what it is. And I..I can't stop hearing that voice." Shepard covers her ears as her eyes look at the entrance to the bathroom.

Liara places her hands on Shepard's shoulders. "Listen to me Elly. This will pass. You have been through hell. You are back now and you will stop hearing that voice and stop seeing what you have been seeing."

Shepard shakes her head.

"Yes Elly you listen to me. I lost you once. I have almost lost you again and I am not going through that again do you hear me!"

Shepard recoils at her words. "I am a danger to you and the kids Liara don't you see that!" Using the wall to help her she stands on her own. Liara stands with her.

"So what are you proposing Elly? Why won't you let me help you?"

"Because you CAN'T HELP ME! "

"Dr. T'Soni?"

Liara turns and using her biotics she slams the bathroom door on the Doctor's face. She turns to Elly. She takes a few breaths to calm down.

"What do you want Elly?"

"I want you safe. I want our kids safe. You are not safe with me."

Shaking her head Liara says with force, "That is not true."

"It is and you know it Liara. I …you need to leave me here."

"What? No…I will not leave you here. I need you home with me Elly."

"Don't you see I'm scared Liara? What if I see something and I strike out and one of the kids is in front of me what then huh? I could hurt them don't you see that?"

"Please Elly please just listen to me." Liara cups Shepard's cheek with her hand. "We are a family. Let me be the one to protect us right now. You need to recover and I want you home for that. Don't you want to be in your own bed?"

Shepard takes Liara's hand and kisses the back of it before letting it go. "Of course I do Liara. I just can't risk it."

"Can we please see what the Doctor says? Maybe we can get you in to see Dr. Snowden to help you with this. Do intense therapy like when you had your flashbacks."

"I..I don't know Liara. I …this is different."

"What do you mean?"

"It jus…it just feels different. This isn't like a flashback I don't know how to explain it. It's more like a constant gnawing or something. Like a constant feeling you get when you feel something is just around the corner ready to strike. I feel like that. I can't relax because then something will happen. I…I don't know what to do."

"We do it together."

"But I don't know what 'it' is Liara."

"Then we find out together. Remember what you told me Elly?" Liara cups her cheek again hoping this time she won't pull it away.

Shepard looks at her, "What?"

"When I went to spy on Jordan Brown. You told me we are better together than we are apart remember? Well that still applies. We work at this together Elly. Together we fight back the demons. Together we conquer them."

"It won't be easy Liara."

Liara smiles.

"What's with the smile?" Shepard has her own smile in her voice.

"When we met I knew it would never be easy Elly."

"Is that so?" Shepard steps closer to Liara holding onto her hand.

"Umm hmm." Liara leans in and kisses Shepard not wanting an inch of space between them.

Shepard is the first to break from the kiss. "I'm serious Liara. We have to be careful. If I ever hurt the kids…"

Liara places her finger over Shepard's lips. "I won't let that happen."

"You can't be with me 24/7 Liara."

"24/7?"

"24 hours a days, 7 days a week."

"I can postpone going back to work. I can teach the next term."

"No, I don't want you to have to do that."

"Well it is either that or you can spend all day with my Dad."

Shepard starts coughing.

Liara pats her on the back, "Are you okay?"

There is a knock at the door. "Dr. T'Soni are you two alright in there?"

Liara gives Shepard a quick peck on the lips then moves to the door and opens it, "I am so sorry Doctor, and yes everything is alright."

The Doctor walks into the bathroom to look at Shepard, "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"I apologize Doctor. I needed to finish talking to my bondmate without interruption."

"Yes well if you don't mind I do have other patients."

"Of course Doctor." Liara shakes her head when she sees Shepard is about to come to her defense.

"If you don't mind Shepard, can you please come in here so I can run a scan?"

Liara nods to her.

"Sure of course."

They all walk into the room.

"Please," the Doctor gestures to the bed.

Shepard climbs into bed and lies down.

The Doctor runs a scan. "Everything looks good."

"Can she come home today Doctor?"

"May I have a word with you Dr. T'Soni?" Before the asari can reply the Doctor leaves the room and remains in the hallway.

"Are you okay if I leave you for a minute Elly?"

"Yes."

The minute Liara walks away Shepard is gripping the sides of the bed again.

"What is it Doctor?"

"I am concerned to say the least after seeing the state your bondmate was in Dr. T'Soni. I do not think she should be released at least not today."

"I appreciate your concerns Doctor I do. But I know my wife. It is best that she be with me."

"You can certainly leave but it is against medical advice."

"I understand. And again I apologize for slamming the door in your face."

"I will have a nurse prepare her for discharge. She will also have something for your headache. But I must say it again Dr. I do not agree with you taking her out of here today."

"I understand, thank you Doctor." Liara enters the room again. She is happy to see Shepard still in bed but she does notice how nervous she looks and how she was gripping the bed. "We are all set Elly. A nurse will be by shortly and we will get to go home."

"It is not too late to change your mind Liara."

"Nonsense. Besides I cannot wait to see the kids and I know they are excited to see you."

Shepard gives her bondmate a smile though she is not convinced it is a good idea.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"I am just cleaning up," says Tali "they should be here any minute."

"It's not like they have never had a dirty house before," says Aethyta.

"Well this way they won't have to worry about it."

"Don't see the point really it will only get messed up again."

Tali just shakes her head. The Matriarch is getting on her last nerve.

They both look toward the door when it opens; it is Liara with Shepard behind her. "Hello."

"Hey kid." She walks toward Liara and grabs the suitcase from her. "Shit you look awful."

"Thanks Dad."

"I mean it Liara what happened to you?"

Liara gives her Dad a look.

"Okay okay. Hey Shepard."

The human offers a small smile.

"You don't look much better."

"Really Dad can you maybe make yourself useful please."

"Like what? Tali is cleaning and the kids are playing in the family room. What do you want me to do?"

Liara grabs her Dad by the forearm and walks towards the kid's room. "Can you please _try_ to be nice?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The next few days are going to be difficult. I need your help. Now are you up for that or not?"

"Hell yes Liara. Why the hell do you think I am still here for? I knew this wasn't going to be a cake walk."

Liara winces she places her hand on her forehead.

"Hey you okay? You still have a headache?"

"I need your help Dad. Can you please just," she lets out a sigh "just be nice?"

"When am I not nice?"

"Dad…"

"I'm joking kid. Yeah..yeah I will be on my best behavior but I gotta say you really don't look so good."

"I didn't get much sleep. I need to get back to Elly."

"And you sure it is okay that she is here?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Hey I am not trying to be smart. I am concerned about you and about Raina and…"

"Things will be fine. They may be a bit….awkward at first but we have to get through it."

"I don't think you can force this Liara."

"Well we will see won't we?"

"Why don't you take a nap?"

"I only just got home. I would like to visit with my children if you don't mind."

Aethyta does not argue. "Okay."

"Thank you."

The two asari return to the kitchen where Tali is conversing with Shepard. Liara notices that she is holding the Quarian's hand.

"Elly? Do you want to lie down?"

"Are you?"

"Um…well yes I will be shortly."

"I can wait."

Liara smiles at her and Tali. "I am going to check on the kids. Do you want to come with me?"

Shepard swallows what feels like a goose egg.

Liara steps closer and takes her hand. "It's okay, I am here." She nods to Tali who lets go of Shepard's other hand.

Liara walks her to the family room. "Hi girls look who's here."

Mia is the first to get up. She hurries over as quickly as her little legs will carry her. A big happy grin on her face with wide eyes, "Da Da!"

Shepard kneels down keeping hold of Liara's hand and hugs Mia with her free arm then lets go of Liara. "Hello little one." Shepard takes in her scent and kisses her on each cheek, her nose, her chin, her forehead and crest. The little one laughs. "I missed you so much."

Liara notices that Riana has not moved from her toys. Her eyes are locked on her father. She makes her way over to her. Kneeling down Liara places a hand on her back, "Hi Raina. May I have a hug?"

Raina does not take her eyes off Shepard. She hugs her mother.

Liara tries to distract her. "What are you playing?"

Raina shrugs her shoulders. She does not move her gaze.

"It's okay Raina. She is going to be okay. Do you want to say hello?"

Raina shakes her head no.

It breaks Liara's heart. She has not been home enough to try to comfort her eldest. She understands why Raina is afraid but does not understand why she is so scared of her father. Without knowing what went on while they were linked she just has to trust her instincts and they are telling her not to push her daughter. "Okay honey, you don't have to. But your father is home now so you will be seeing a lot more of her."

Raina snaps her head to her mother she is afraid.

"Hey it's okay." Liara opens her arms. Raina hugs her mother tightly. "Nothing is going to happen to you Raina. Do…do you want to talk about why you are so scared?"

Raina shakes her head.

"Well when you are ready I am here okay?"

Raina nods and hugs tighter.

"Are you scared now?" She keeps her voice down so as not to be overheard by Shepard who is busy talking with Mia.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Not Da Da."

Liara leans back from the hug. "Not Da Da?"

Raina nods. Her lip is trembling.

"What do you mean?"

"Not Da Da."

Liara hugs her eldest tight while she watches Shepard interact with their youngest. She does not know what Raina means but she is already regretting her decision to bring her bondmate home.


	31. Chapter 31

_A/N: Hello all! First I want to thank everyone who has followed or favorited me and/or this story. Thank you to those that take the time to leave reviews and send me PMs. Your feedback means a lot to me, like a whole lot! So thank you. I wish you and your friends and family a very Merry Christmas and Happy Holiday. May you be safe, warm and happy. Take care all and thanks again for your tremendous support._

* * *

The move is almost complete. Where they are stationed is very much out of the way but in order to see if Blake's hard work will pay off the move is a necessity. Being discovered now would ruin fifteen years of research and tests. The Reaper war was awful. Far too many people of every species died but there was a benefit to their intrusion. Because of the Reapers Blake's research is nearly complete. What has been gleaned from the monsters will be invaluable if the final test passes. Blake is expecting to hear today about that test.

* * *

Liara was expecting another sleepless night waking on every hour to prevent Shepard from plummeting into her nightmares, but waking and looking at the clock she sees it is morning. She did not wake up at all during the night. Looking to her right she does not see her bondmate. Liara quickly gets out of bed and heads to the family room and kitchen.

"Oh hey Liara good morning," says Shepard. She is making breakfast.

Liara rubs her eyes wondering if she is in a dream. "Elly?"

The human lowers the heat on the oven and approaches her blue beauty. Pulling Liara into her arms Shepard gives her a long passionate kiss.

Liara misses the feeling of her lips on hers, her arms around her, but there is a nagging in her that says do not get too comfortable especially since her eldest daughter seems to think her bondmate is 'not Da Da'. She breaks from the kiss nearly breathless. "You feeling okay Elly?"

"I actually feel great Liara. I forgot how a great night sleep can really change how you feel. I thought I would make us breakfast."

Liara looks at what is cooking and Shepard seems to be cooking for an army.

"What is all this?" asks the asari.

Shepard guides her to a stool at the breakfast bar, "Take a seat by blue beauty. I have prepared a feast. I didn't know when your father or Tali might be getting up so I tried to be quiet. I hope I didn't wake you."

"No no not at all." With knit brows Liara asks, "How did you sleep? I mean did you have any trouble?"

Shepard stops and looks at her, "No actually no I didn't. No trouble. Not that I remember anyway. I just know I feel a whole lot better. I should probably talk to Ashley soon about work."

Liara is shocked. "I …after what happened Elly …you actually want to return to work?"

Shepard sets a plate in front of her, "Well I don't know, that is why I need to speak with her. What do you think? I mean we have to stop Scorpion right? I mean it is quite clear they are up to something and they need to be stopped. Doesn't it concern you that they have a reaper Liara even though it is dead?"

"Well..yes..but I thought…"

"…you thought what? That I would cower in the corner and give up?"

"Of course not Elly. I just thought…"

"…look. Let's not talk about this right now okay. We need to wake the kids and get them fed. And I bet Tali and your father will be down shortly."

"But we should discuss this further Elly."

"Oh I know. I won't make any decisions without speaking with you. I have learned my lesson." She flashes her sly grin. Something Liara has not seen in what seems like forever.

Liara stands, "Why don't you let me get the kids."

Shepard looks at the untouched plate in front of Liara then back to the asari, "I know what you are doing Liara."

Getting a little nervous she asks "What?"

"It was hard not to notice how Raina kept her distance from me last night. How she didn't say a word to me. How she kept looking at me like I was going to explode or something."

"I ..don't think…"

"Hey it's okay. I think she needs to get used to me again. I mean she has been through a lot."

"I am glad you brought that up Elly. I have been meaning to ask you what exactly happened between the two of you."

Shepard furrows her brows and returns to cooking. "I don't know what you mean."

"You don't have to talk about it right now Elly, but we do need to address it. Do you know why Raina might be afraid of you?"

Shepard turns quickly, "Afraid? You never said she was afraid of me."

"Well I do not know if it is you or what she saw."

The human stands up a bit straighter. "I see." She returns to cooking.

"Elly?"

Without turning to face her bondmate Shepard says, "Why don't you get the kids up. Their food is almost ready."

Liara knows that tone. It is a tone that says do not push me I do not want to talk. Without another word she heads for the kid's room.

* * *

Breakfast itself was pretty uneventful. When Liara got the kids up and brought them out to eat Raina grabbed her mother's hand and stopped her. With some coaxing Liara talked Raina into eating as long as her father kept her distance which she did. Liara could see the pain in Shepard's eyes. She wants to give her space but she knows it is killing her inside.

"I am going to go for a walk."

"Oh Shepard I will join you," says Tali. They are all in the family room watching the kids play while Shepard was cleaning up the kitchen.

"It's okay Tali thanks though." Before the Quarian can say anything Shepard leaves the family room through the sliding door and heads for the path behind their house.

"Well at least she seems to be doing well Liara. Like she is back to her old self," says Tali.

"Dad do you mind?" Liara nods to the kids and Aethyta nods back.

"Tali." Liara extends her hand, the Quarian takes it. They go outside to sit and talk.

"Are you alright Liara?"

"Not really no. Do you not think it odd that Shepard seems to be completely fine today when yesterday she had to be holding onto to one of us to know we were real?"

"I…well I guess maybe just a little bit. But Shepard bounces back faster than anyone I know Liara you know that."

"I do. But I cannot shake the feeling that something is terribly wrong."

"Are you referring to Raina?"

"I suppose it is hard not to notice."

"Has she spoken to you about what she saw?"

"No. Yesterday I was too preoccupied with Elly. I wanted to talk with her but she didn't want to. I don't want to push her but she is afraid of her father and I want to know why. I mean I understand being scared because of what she saw, I just..." Liara shakes her head.

Tali touches her shoulder with her hand, "What?"

"I want everything to be the way it was and I know I am being foolish. I want my family back Tali." Liara starts to tear up. She quickly wipes them away.

"Hey I am sure things will get back to the way it was. It will just take time. They have both been through a lot Liara."

"I know..I know. I just. Well I just don't like seeing Raina so afraid. And now Elly mentioned that she may want to return to work."

"What? Really? When?"

Shaking her head, "I don't know. I mean can you believe that Tali. I ..well I cannot believe it. I would think she would want to stay home with us."

"Maybe it is a good thing Liara."

"What?"

"I mean if Raina is afraid of her perhaps it is a good thing that Shepard leaves. That way you can work with Raina on what she saw and she won't be afraid."

"I …I don't believe that. I think the two of them need to talk about it. Raina needs to hear from her father that she is okay that they both will be okay. I don't think avoiding her is going to help my daughter Tali."

"Hmm."

The two sit in silence for a long moment.

"I think something is wrong with her."

"With Raina?"

"No with Elly," says Liara. "I think there is something terribly wrong with her and it scares me to death."

* * *

Shepard walks for about twenty minutes and stops. She doesn't look around she just stands there.

"Hello Shepard."

The human does not move.

"Good to see you. You look well."

Shepard does not reply.

"Give me your arm."

Shepard raises her arm straight in front of her palm up.

The man injects something into her arm. "Good that is very good. Are you feeling well any headaches?"

Shepard shrugs her shoulders.

"Okay take these they will help with them. Every time you have a headache take one of these okay?"

She nods.

"Every time you have a headache you take one and only one."

She nods again.

"Tomorrow you will call Spectre Williams and tell her you want to return to work."

Shepard nods, she is starting straight ahead. She is not blinking.

"You will tell her that you dreamt about this. You cannot explain it but you know you have to go here." The man punches a few buttons on his omni-tool. "Hold it up please."

Shepard raises her omni-tool. She mechanically punches buttons.

"There. Very good Shepard. You did very well."

No reply.

"Do you need anything?"

She shakes her head.

"Go home. You are not feeling well. You are very tired and you need to sleep. Do you understand?"

Shepard nods.

"Go home now."

Shepard without blinking turns on a dime and makes her way home.

The man dials his omni-tool.

"Yes?"

"Hello Blake."

"Well?"

"It was a success. She will be heading your way soon."

"Excellent work."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Can we meet? Something just happened that you are going to want to see."

"Sure but not on the Normandy. Can I come to you?"

"Same place as last time."

"See you soon."

* * *

Liara and Tali are about to enter the house when the asari spots Shepard coming up the path. She knows right away that something is wrong. Liara rushes to her with the Quarian not far behind.

"Elly what's the matter?" Liara puts her arm around her waist while Shepard's arm drapes across her shoulders. Tali takes her other arm across her shoulders.

"I..I don't know. I just suddenly started feeling sick." She is leaning heavily on the pair.

"Let's get you inside," says Liara.

"What's going on?" asks Aethyta when she sees the three of them.

Raina gets up and walks behind her grandfather's leg watching her father.

"She is not feeling well. I think she overdid it," says Liara.

"Do you need any help?"

"No thank you Dad."

The pair brings Shepard into the bedroom.

"Do you need help with her?" Tali does not want to intrude.

"No thank you Tali. I got it. I may be awhile."

They help Shepard sit on the edge of the bed. Her color does not look good and she is sweating.

"Okay. I was thinking of taking the kids to the park. Would that be alright?"

"Yes Tali that would be great."

"Please call if you need anything."

"I will."

The Quarian leaves the room.

Liara feels for a fever. Her bondmate is a bit clammy. She runs a scan nothing out of the ordinary displays. "Did something happen on your walk Elly?"

"I'm so tired."

"Let's get you in your pajamas." Liara moves her hands to the bottom of Shepard's shirt to lift it but her hands are stopped.

"Can I just lie down please?"

Liara sees how Shepard is fighting to keep her eyes open. "Okay lie back." Liara moves the sheet down so she can crawl under the covers.

"Sorry."

"Shh it's okay Elly. You need your rest. You sleep."

The asari moves to the bathroom to grab a washcloth. She runs it under cool water and returns to her bondmate who is already sleeping. She gently dabs at her forehead to wipe away the sweat. Then she caresses her face. Shepard shifts to her side where her back is facing Liara. The asari sits and watches her for a while as she sleeps.

* * *

"Oh hello there Dara."

"Tali! Goddess how have you been? Hi Raina, hi Mia. Dava is in the sandbox if you want to join her."

The two little ones look up at Aunt Tali for permission. "Go ahead have fun." She sits down next to Dara.

"How are you been Tali? I didn't realize you were still here."

"Yes I extended my stay. I wanted to be here for Liara and Shepard."

"Valya told me about the Councilor coming to visit them. Is everything okay?"

Tali does not want to break a confidence. She does not know how much Dara or Valya know about what has happened to Shepard. "Yes, it will be. So how are you?"

"Oh I'm good. I love coming here. I usually read a good book on my data pad while Dava plays. I am reading a mystery right now. It is by an American author. It's about a man's wife that is gone missing. I can hardly put it down."

"Interesting." Tali cannot remember ever reading a book for fun. She is mostly about fixing or repairing something.

"Do you read much?"

"No not really. Work on Rannoch keeps me very busy. By the time I get home I either work some more or collapse into my bed."

"It must be so exhausting trying to rebuild."

"It is yes. There are days that are worse than others, but I feel it is worth it. I finally have a home of my own. It means everything to me."

Dara pats her leg, "That is fantastic Tali really. I am happy for you and your people."

"Thank you."

"So how much longer will you be staying?"

"I am not sure, probably just another week or two. I hate to leave Thessia, it is very beautiful here. I am impressed how good it looks."

"Yes it is amazing how well we all joined together to rebuild. There are still areas where it is quite obvious the reapers were here and others where you wouldn't believe it. Like this place." She gestures to the park. "This was so ugly two years ago. The ground had huge grooves in it. After the main buildings were rebuilt this park was the first park to get rebuilt. I think that is why so many people come here. There is a plaque just over there with all of the asari that gave their lives the day of the Reaper attack. Did you see it?"

"I did notice it yes. It is a very nice tribute."

"Yeah, but it isn't enough really. I mean. I cannot believe how close we came to complete annihilation. I have nightmares from time to time about it. Valya just tells me to put it out of my mind. Like I can turn it off like a light switch or something."

Tali senses there may be a bit of tension. "The war affects each person differently Dara. I have nightmares from time to time."

"You do?" The asari is shocked.

"Sure I do."

"But you were with Shepard. I mean. I guess what I mean to say is, I am a little surprised after everything she has accomplished."

"I remember dreaming about how we, and I mean Shepard and the Normandy, were not successful. That we never got the Crucible made in time and we were overrun. I had it a few times while serving under Shepard on the Normandy. Don't get me wrong, I had complete faith in her, we all did. But there is only so much one person can do."

"It still amazes me that I even know her. She and Liara are legends and I have been to their house and our kids play together. It all seems so unreal at times."

"I know what you mean. It is hard to let go of what happened," says Tali.

"What do you mean?"

"It is one thing to fight for a war to be over so you can live your life. It is quite another to have the war over and actually live the life you fought so hard for. It isn't always easy."

"Yeah tell me about it."

They sit in silence for a while.

"Who is that man?" asks Dara. "Do you know him?" There is a human man talking to the children. It looks as though he is talking to Raina.

Tali quickly gets up and hurries to the sandbox. "Excuse me can I help you?" Dara is not far behind.

"Huh? Oh I was just saying hello. I meant no harm," says the man. He has a scar under his left eye. Tali figures it is from a blade of some sort.

"Do you have a child here?"

The man smiles which gives both the Quarian and Asari the shivers. "Ladies." He says and walks away.

"Are you kids okay?" asks Tali.

Two of the three nod, Raina does not. "Can I talk to you a minute Raina?"

Raina stands and holds out her hand which the Quarian takes. "Please give us a moment Dara."

"Of course." Dara remains with Mia and Dava.

Sitting on a park bench Tali hoists Raina onto her lap. "What did that man say to you?"

Raina shrugs her shoulders.

"You can tell me honey."

"He is a bad man Aunt Tali."

"What do you mean?"

Again she shrugs her shoulders.

"What did he say to you?"

"Hello."

"Is that all?"

Raina nods her head.

"Did he scare you?"

"Not really."

"And why is that?"

"He will be dead soon."

Tali is shocked. Did she hear correctly? Her heart is beating a mile a minute and her hands are starting to shake. "H-How do you know that honey?" She asks trying to keep her voice calm though she is frightened.

Raina shrugs her shoulders.

"Okay well I think we should go back home."

"No. Stay please stay." Her eyes are pleading.

Tali checks her omni-tool for the time, it is still early. They have only been in the park for about thirty minutes. "Are you sure you are okay Raina?"

Raina smiles and nods her head.

"Okay then you can still play." Tali sets her down. Raina quickly rejoins her sister and friend. Dara returns to the bench.

"Everything okay?"

"I am not sure."

"Did he say anything to them?"

"Just hello. At least that is what Raina said."

"He gave me the creeps."

Yeah," says Tali, "me too."

* * *

"What the hell?"

"I told you you would want to see this."

"What is he injecting her with?"

"I do not know."

"Did you follow him?"

"No. You told me to stay on Shepard."

"I don't like this one bit."

"Nor do I."

The woman thinks a minute. "I have an idea."

"What?"

"I am going to contact someone who will help us."

"You think it's a good idea to bring in another person?"

"I think we have to. Besides we can trust her."


	32. Chapter 32

Working in her lab Miranda Lawson is injecting herself with a nanite treatment she invented. So far everything has worked according to plan she has had no adverse reactions. Her bondmate Arelia is taking a nap. It seems as her pregnancy progresses her energy level is less and less. Something she plans on discussing with the Doctor at her next check up. Her sister Oriana is working at the University lab then going out with Mark afterwards, so Miranda decided to put in a few hours in her lab which is housed in their estate.

She receives an alert that someone is at the door. She leaves her secure lab and makes her way to the door. She is quite shocked to see who it is.

"Hi Miranda sorry to barge in on you like this, can we come in?"

"Ah…sure." She gestures to the two women.

"When did you arrive Kasumi? I did not realize you were back on Thessia."

"Your place is beautiful Miranda."

"Thanks Ashley. What can I do for you two? And I am waiting on an answer." She looks at Kasumi.

"Oh yeah that. I asked Kasumi to come. She has been here for a week now I guess. Can we sit and talk in private Miranda?"

Knitting her brow she wonders what is going on. "Of course, have a seat. She gestures to the family room. Do either of you want something to drink?"

They both shake their heads.

Miranda sits. She feels the tension. "What's going on?"

"You know about Shepard right?" asks Ashley.

Miranda sits up a little straighter. "Only that she was recently hospitalized and is home now. I met her father. She is very charming." She says with a bite.

Ashley smiles while Kasumi observes.

"Shepard and I were on earth looking for any type of clues that would help lead us to a group."

"A group?"

"What I am about to tell you Miranda is classified. I need to tell you because we need your help."

"I am quite capable of keeping a secret Ashley."

"I know I know, but I still had to say it. Anyway, Shepard and I are on the surface because we are trying to find clues that will lead us to this group that calls themselves Scorpion."

"Scorpion?"

"Yes. After my wedding Shepard and her family were on a hike, they found a reaper."

"A reaper? You mean parts of a reaper?"

"No. A whole reaper. The Alliance has a division of soldiers that dismantle them; the work is still ongoing. Shepard spoke to the Lieutenant in charge. Her squad was there to guard it while it was being dismantled. I guess later Shepard returned to find out more information but it was gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"I mean completely gone. No traces of it whatsoever. And it turns out that the Alliance squad was killed. Their bodies were found I don't know hours or a day or so after it disappeared."

"I am still confused."

"Shepard's family was attacked. They fled to Thessia after she and Liara killed the intruders. We think it is because Shepard saw the reaper and they were trying to get rid of witnesses."

"They meaning Scorpion?"

"Yes. The Council has asked that Shepard be reinstated as a Spectre and that she and I work together to track down this group Scorpion and dispose of them. We need to find out what they are doing with the reaper. So we go to earth to try to find clues of Scorpion's whereabouts and she collapses. She had some type of seizure. We think it is due to a piece of metal we found which we believe is from a reaper."

"Okay," Miranda says.

"When the piece of metal was brought to the Med Bay where Shepard was she started convulsing again badly I mean really bad. So we stored the thing in the shuttle bay which seemed to be okay for her. That is why we brought her here."

"I don't understand."

"The readouts of her brain scan were similar to what they looked like from the Prothean Beacon, at least that is what Karen said. They were similar but not the same. So I ordered the ship to come here to Thessia thinking Liara could help her."

"Is that why the Councilor was here? To help?" asks Miranda.

"Yes. Aethyta asked her to help. They performed a multiple meld. See somehow Raina was affected with this too, but we don't know how. It seemed whatever happened to Shepard Raina felt or saw or something like that, I don't really understand."

"Is there a point to this Ashley?"

"I am getting there. So they do this meld mind thing and Shepard's heart stops."

"What?"

"They bring her back she is fine, but there is a problem."

"Aside from her heart stopping?" Miranda is now getting angry. Though she is not caring for Shepard like she did when they took down the Collectors, she still feels she should be involved with her health though it is a selfish notion.

"Look at this." Ashley nods to Kasumi.

The thief brings up her omni-tool and displays a video. "Ashley contacted me and told me about Shepard. She said she was on her way to Thessia and asked if I would keep an eye on her as a precaution. This is what I recorded this morning."

The video shows Shepard standing with her arm out and an unidentified man injecting her with something. He is speaking to her and she is hardly responding. There is no audio.

"Who is that man and what the hell is he doing to her?" asks Miranda.

"We don't know," says Kasumi.

Miranda stands and starts to pace. She is thinking. "This piece of metal is from a reaper right?"

"Yes that's right."

"Did your tests show some type of residual energy or pulse or something to that effect?"

"No. Our tests showed nothing," says Ashley. "No readings from it at all."

"But clearly it affected Shepard."

"Yes."

Stopping her pacing Miranda faces the two women, "What do you need from me?"

"We were hoping you could somehow help Shepard. Try to figure out what she was injected with. Somehow counteract the effects?"

"That is a long shot Ashley I have no idea what we are dealing with."

"I know I just thought you could maybe visit her and I don't…"

"…take blood from her just like that?" Miranda says sarcastically. "Oh but wait. My God Ashley that's perfect."

"What?"

Miranda sits down again across from them. "You two may not know, but I did give Shepard treatments for her nanites. I could go over there and draw blood from her under the guise that I need to make sure everything is working. Then I can try to decipher what is in her system."

"Do you think she will buy that?" asks Kasumi.

"I don't see why not."

"Can you do it quickly, like today or tomorrow?" asks Ashley. "I am concerned for her health Miranda. I don't know what is going on with her. I don't know if the man is with Scorpion or not. There are so many unknowns that is why I am having Kasumi tail her."

"I will call them to see if I can stop by today," says Miranda. "Kasumi when are you resuming your 'tailing' duties."

"After I leave here I will go to their house."

"Did you see anything unusual after she was injected?"

"She needed help getting into the house, like she wasn't feeling well."

"Hmmm. May be a side effect to whatever was given to her."

"Miranda?"

"Yes Ashley."

"Can you please make sure she is okay?"

Miranda looks at the human Spectre. She can see how Ashley is fighting back tears. "I will do my best Ashley. We all love Shepard. I will do my best."

Ashley nods not trusting her voice. "I need to get back to the ship. I think we will need to leave soon. Start searching for Scorpion again."

The three stand. Miranda walks them to the door. "I will contact them today and see what I can do. I will keep in touch. Do you have a secure channel?" asks Miranda.

"Yes here," says Kasumi. They exchange information on their omni-tools.

"Thanks Miranda, I knew you would help," says Ashley.

"Of course. I will be in touch."

* * *

Tali is holding a sleeping Mia in her arms. She and the kids are returning to the Shepard/T'Soni household after being at the park. Raina is walking behind the Quarian as she enters the kid's bedroom.

"Well hello there," says Liara. She kneels down and gives Raina a hug.

Tali puts Mia in her crib. "Hi Liara," she says keeping her voice down.

Liara lifts Raina up and places her in her crib. "Did you have fun at the park?"

Raina nods then turns over to fall asleep.

"Wow Tali you really wore them out."

"Yeah…uh Liara do you have a minute?"

Knitting her brow she hears concern in Tali's voice. "Of course."

They leave the kids to sleep and head for the family room.

"Actually Liara can we maybe talk in here?" Tali points to the secure room."

"Uh..sure."

Liara punches in the code and they both enter the room.

"Can you lock it?" asks Tali.

Liara locks the door behind them. They each take a seat. There are three chairs in the room. The room is full of vid displays. This is where Liara does her Shadow Broker work, but she leaves that to Feron and his wife Bria now, so the room is not really used much anymore. "What is going on Tali?"

"I am not sure how to say this Liara so I am just going to say it."

Liara is growing more nervous by the second.

"A man approached the children today."

"What? Did something happen?" Liara stands. "Are the kids alright?"

Tali stands with her raising her hands, "Yes yes Liara they are fine. I spoke with him as soon I saw him. I asked him if he had a child there and he just walked away. He gave me a Dara the creeps."

"Dara?"

"Oh yes, she and Dava where at the park too."

"Who was he?"

"I …I do not know Liara but there is something else."

"What?"

Tali sits again hoping Liara will do the same, she does. "I asked Raina what the man said to her."

"And?"

"She said all he said to them was Hello."

Liara tilts her head forward while raising her brows wondering if there is more to the story.

"I asked if she was afraid of him and she said no. I asked why and she…"

"..she what Tali?"

"She said he would be dead soon."

"What? I'm sorry..what?"

"It threw me too Liara. I wasn't sure how to respond. She was so matter of fact about it. She said the man was going to be dead soon and I think that is why she was not afraid of him."

"Goddess." Liara thinks a moment. "I know she is intuitive and very perceptive but this. My Goddess I wonder if that is how she linked to Elly somehow."

"What do you mean?"

"I am not sure Tali. I do not know much about it but it is possible for an asari child to link to her parents, but it is usually the mother not the father and certainly not a human father. I don't understand."

"Do you think she can see the future Liara?"

"I…I do not know. I mean there have been coincidences."

"Coincidences?"

"Yes. She told me her father would call me soon after she left for Earth. I didn't think anything of it when she did call sooner that I was expecting. I …well I just didn't think about it. I mean…I don't even know if such a thing is possible."

"I have to say Liara it really gave me the creeps. She was not fazed at all by what she was saying. I don't want to upset you but I thought you should know."

"Yes …well yes of course Tali and I appreciate it."

"How is Shepard doing?"

"I checked on her about twenty minutes ago. She is still sleeping."

"Do you still think something is wrong?"

Nodding her head Liara says "Yes but I don't know what to do about it."

Her omni-tool rings. "Just a minute Tali," says Liara "Hello?"

"Hi Liara it's Miranda."

"Oh hello Miranda."

"I was wondering if I could come over today to talk to Shepard."

"Well I am not sure she is actually not feeling all that well. She is sleeping right now."

"I won't take up too much of her time. I need to take a blood sample from her to make sure her nanites are functioning properly. I am afraid I am a bit overdue. I won't be long Liara I promise."

"Maybe you can wait a few days?"

Thinking fast Miranda says, "Well I was kind of hoping to see Tali as well. I know she will be leaving soon and thought we could visit for a bit. I could bring dinner Liara if you would like."

"Oh I hadn't even thought about dinner. We probably have leftovers yet from what you brought by yesterday."

"Well how about this," says Miranda trying not to push too hard. "I grab dinner from that pasta place you two love."

Liara looks to Tali for her opinion since the Quarian can hear Miranda speaking. Tali nods approval.

"That sounds lovely Miranda thank you. I do have one condition."

"Sure what?"

"You bring Arelia."

"I will. We will be there in a few hours."

"Thank you."

Liara disconnects the call.

"Wow ," says Tali "It is amazing how nice she sounds. I always remembered her as a complete bitch."

Liara laughs. "Yes I think falling in love has softened her up a bit. She has a lovely side Tali she just doesn't let a lot of people see it."

* * *

Dinner should be arriving within the next hour. Tali and Aethyta are watching the kids while Liara is in the bedroom trying to wake Shepard.

"Elly. Wake up honey." The asari gently shakes her shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Elly we are going to have dinner soon. Miranda and Arelia are coming with your favorite pasta. Do you feel up to eating?"

Shepard slowly opens her eyes. They adjust to the low lighting. She sits up with a wince touching her hand to her head.

"Are you in pain?"

"My head."

"Oh let me get you something."

"No I got these." Since Shepard slept in her clothes she still has the pills in her pocket. She takes one and grabs the glass of water on her bedside table to wash it down.

"That's odd," says Liara.

"What?" Shepard rubs her eyes.

"Where did you get those pills?"

Shepard looks at her bondmate. Liara thinks she looks completely lost. "Ah…the hospital I think."

"They are different from what I received for my headaches."

Shepard sits up as if totally awake. "Yeah I got them from the Doctor at the hospital. They are probably different because I am human."

"Hmm," says Liara. It sounds reasonable.

"Well I guess I should shower. You said Miranda and Arelia are coming?"

"Yes that's right. Do you feel up to it?"

"Yeah I think so. I feel a little weak but not as bad as I did."

Liara extends a hand which Shepard takes to stand. She is a little wobbly on her feet. Once she feels steady she walks into the bathroom.

"Do you need any help Elly?"

"Nah I got it thanks though."

Liara is about to leave the bedroom.

"Oh Liara?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." She flashes her sly grin.

"I..I love you too Elly."

* * *

Liara has been playing with Raina and Mia along with Tali. She lost track of time when she heard the door bell ring. Aethyta who fell asleep in a chair wakes up rubbing her face.

"I'll get it," says Liara.

She opens the door to let Miranda and Arelia in. "Oh Goddess."

Liara are you alright?" asks Arelia.

"Oh yes, I just lost track of time. Please come in. I need to check on Shepard."

Time flew by while playing with the kids Shepard never came out of the bedroom.

Liara enters the room closing the door behind her expecting to see Shepard getting dressed. Instead she hears the shower. She quickly walks toward the bathroom. "Elly? Elly!"

Shepard is in the corner of the shower sitting down hugging her knees. Her hands are over her ears and she is rocking back and forth. Her entire body is shivering.

Liara turns off the water which is no longer hot but cold. She quickly grabs a towel and enters the shower to wrap her bondmate in it. "Elly you are freezing. Elly can you hear me?"

As she rocks her teeth chatter. "Help…me"

"What?"

"I c-c-can't s-s-stop it."

Rubbing her arms and legs with the towel Liara asks "Stop what honey?"

"T-T-The v-v-v-oices."

Liara fights the heat behind her eyes as she continues to try to warm her. "What voices?"

Shepard shakes her head. "I..I..I'm not right. Agghh!" Shepard clutches at her head. After the lance of pain fades her eyes start to flutter shut.

"Oh Goddess ,stay with me Elly!"

Shepard tries with all her might to keep her eyes open, "H-Hurts."

"Liara what's the…?"

"Miranda please help me."

Kneeling down Miranda is able to assist Liara with helping Shepard stand. Her legs are wobbly and weak. She hardly uses any of her own strength to walk. Miranda using her biotics keeps Shepard upright while the two of them move her to the bed.

"Can you tell me what happened Liara?"

"I..I lost track of time. She woke from her nap and decided to take a shower. She has been in there almost an hour."

"Do you have extra blankets?"

"Everything okay in here?"

"Dad oh thank the Goddess. Elly is not well. Can you please get some blankets?"

"Sure where?"

"Upstairs hallway closet."

"Liara what's going on?"

"Talia can you and Arelia please stay with the kids?"

"Of…of course. I will let her know."

"Shepard can you hear me?" asks Miranda.

Shepard is sitting on the edge of the bed but it's Miranda's biotics that are keeping her from slumping over. She head is down, her body is shivering. She does not reply.

"May I?" Miranda looks to Liara for permission. The asari nods.

Placing her hand under Shepard's chin Miranda lifts it to see if Shepard will open her eyes. When she doesn't Miranda opens one. "Has she taken anything today Liara?" She checks the other eye.

"She..ah yes! She took a pill the Doctor gave her. She said it was for her headaches."

"Do you have them?"

"Ah.." Liara looks around the room for Shepard's pants. She enters the bathroom and finds them on a hook. Checking her pockets she finds about a dozen of the pills in a small bag. "Here."

"Did they come this way?" asks Miranda as she looks at the clear plastic bag.

"I don't know. I didn't realize the Doctor gave her anything."

"You didn't think it odd that she had these?"

"What?" Liara getting defensive. "I was given pills for my headaches Miranda so no I did not think it odd that she also has pills."

Standing Miranda places her hand on the asari's arm. "I'm sorry Liara I meant nothing by it. Can I see your pills please?"

Letting out a deep breath Liara leaves the bedroom once more heading toward the bathroom to fetch her pills.

"Here are some blankets."

Without looking at the asari Matriarch Miranda says "Thanks." She grabs them from her to put around Shepard then activates her omni-tool to run some scans.

"Hey..um…"

"Yes?"

"Just wanted to apologize for my behavior."

Miranda lowers her omni-tool and looks at Aethyta. "You did it on purpose didn't you?"

"You caught that eh?"

"Actually no my bondmate did."

"Well then she's a keeper."

"Indeed."

"Anyway," she looks at her daughter coming out of the bathroom, "I'll leave you to it."

Miranda gives her a smile and a nod then turns her attention back to Shepard.

"Here they are," says Liara. She holds the bottle to Miranda.

"Can you compare them to hers please?"

"They are different in sizes and shape. She said it is probably because she is human."

Miranda furrows her brows. "Is it okay if I take some blood samples Liara?"

"Yes of course anything you need." Liara grabs another towel and starts to dry Shepard's hair.

"D-D-Don't want to," says Shepard. It is barely audible but the two hear her.

They look at each other. Liara leans close to her, "Don't want to what Elly?"

"I..I'm not right." Shepard jerks as if struck from a pain within then goes limp.

"Elly…Elly?"

Miranda runs a scan. "She's out." Only the biotics from Miranda is keeping her upright.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary on my scan. I am hoping her blood will tell me something. I want one of those pills Liara. How long has she been like this?"

"She .ah. well she went for a walk this morning. I think she overdid it. She had a headache and wanted to sleep."

"And she just woke up now?"

"Yes."

Miranda finishes taking the blood samples. "Okay let's get her in bed."

"Can you lift her Miranda while I get her pajamas on?"

"Sure."

Liara knows Miranda has seen Shepard naked. She is more concerned about her well being than her privacy at the moment. The asari finished toweling her off then starts to put her pajamas on.

"What is this?" asks Miranda. She is looking at Shepard's arm. She wanted to see if the injection left a mark. It did.

Liara takes a close look. "I don't know."

"Did you notice it before today?"

The asari shakes her head. She finishes dressing Shepard in her pajamas then lays her in bed covering her with the bed sheet and extra blankets.

"What's going on Miranda?"

"I don't know I am hoping the blood samples will…"

"You know something. What is it?"

Miranda looks at her.

Liara takes Miranda's arm and leads her to the adjacent bathroom and closes the door. "I am not stupid Miranda. How did you know to look at her arm?"

Miranda lets out a breath. "We need to talk Liara."


	33. Chapter 33

Liara knows the whole truth. Miranda Lawson filled her in on what has been going on regarding Shepard. She shared with her that Kasumi is in town and captured a recording the morning Shepard went on a walk and returned not feeling well. When the asari watched her bondmate just stand there with her arm out while a man injected her with something almost made her lose her lunch. It made her sick to think that something was happening right under her nose and she didn't catch it.

Light bulbs started to go off in Liara's head. Now she knows what Raina meant when she said and continues to say 'Not Da Da'. That along with Shepard saying 'I am not right', Liara knows that Shepard is not herself and she is working with Miranda, Ashley and Kasumi to find out what is going on.

The asari had to be talked out of doing anything. Miranda told her that Shepard needs to be observed. That her actions will hopefully lead them to Scorpion because they believe they are behind what is going on.

It is the next morning. Shepard slept like a baby after Liara and Miranda found her shaking in the shower the night before. Liara has not had a chance to speak with her father or with Tali regarding what is going on. Miranda told her to use her discretion on whether or not to inform them. In the meantime she does want to have some alone time with her eldest daughter to assure her that she now knows what is going on with her father and that Da Da should return to herself soon…hopefully soon.

"Good morning Liara."

"Hi Tali."

"You are up early."

Liara sets a plate of dextro protein in front of her Quarian friend. "I could not sleep I'm afraid."

"Did Shepard keep you up?"

"No. Actually she slept quite soundly."

After taking a few bites Tali knows something is going on with her asari friend. "Want to talk about it?"

Looking up from her plate Liara lets out a sigh. "I do Tali just not right now. I am hoping we can maybe go out to lunch today."

"I would love that."

"First I need to check on something."

"Do you want me to get the kids up?"

Liara walks around the breakfast bar and gives her friend a hug. "Yes thank you Tali. I don't think I will be too long." Liara enters the secure room.

Dialing the secure code Liara contacts Feron, the Shadow Broker.

"Hello Liara."

"Feron hello. I was wondering if you have any information on Scorpion."

"Sadly no Liara. Bria has been working with our contacts all across the Terminus System. So far the only information we have is that they are some sort of medical facility, but that is speculation right now. I apologize Liara. This group is very good at covering their tracks."

"Medical facility?"

"There are rumors that it is a medical facility but she is trying to get confirmation."

"Are you expanding your search to the other systems?"

"I am afraid the pool of our brokers is still a bit small Liara. So right now she is concentrating on the Terminus System. Do you want her to look elsewhere?"

"No no Feron thank you. Do you happen to know what type of medical facility?"

"Sorry no. That is why I have not provided an update yet. I wanted to have more concrete evidence. Right now I do not trust the information yet."

"I understand."

"I apologize Liara."

"It is quite alright Feron. I know you and Bria are doing your best. I appreciate it." Liara tries not to sound too disappointed. "Are you two well?"

"Yes actually we are expecting."

"Oh Feron that is wonderful congratulations!"

"Thank you Liara. I am very nervous about being a father."

"I am sure you will be an excellent father Feron. When is she due?"

"A few months."

"Please send pictures."

"I will Liara. We will continue to gather information and report our findings as soon as we can."

"Thank you Feron. Please give Bria my best."

"I will. Good bye."

* * *

At breakfast Shepard seemed to be back to her old self again. She and Liara are eating at the breakfast bar. The asari waited for her to wake up. Tali already fed the kids and they are outside playing.

"I need to run an errand today Liara."

"Oh? What type of errand?"

"I am going to speak with Ashley." Shepard takes a bit of her food.

Liara just looks at her bondmate.

"Look I know what you are going to say," says Shepard.

"You do?"

"You wanted to discuss my going with her before I made a decision. I ..I mean I don't know. I just have this feeling. I need to go with her."

Liara is reminded about what Miranda told her. Let Shepard do her thing; let her do it even if you don't want her to. We must see where this leads.

"I see." Liara wipes her mouth with a napkin. She does not look at her bondmate.

Shepard reaches for her across the table. Liara gives her her hand.

"I know it is not what we wanted Liara I know that, but this Scorpion group needs to be stopped and I can help with that." She gives the asari's hand a squeeze before letting go. "I just have to do this. I can't explain it, I just have to."

Letting out a breath Liara says, "If it is what you want."

"And I don't want you postponing your teaching until next term. You said it yourself. Your father is here now. She can watch the kids while you are at work. You and I will still have our talks hopefully every night."

Liara remains quiet. She does not like the idea of Shepard leaving especially with the state she is in. But she remembers what Miranda told her. She looks her bondmate in the eye, "I support you no matter what Elly. I want you to be happy. And if that means you assist Ashley then I think you should do it."

"You do?" Shepard says with a smile on her face.

Fighting back the tears, "Of course Elly. I want what you want."

Shepard stands and hugs the asari from behind. She gives her blue beauty a kiss on the cheek "Great! I will head to the Normandy now to speak with Ash. I should be home later. I'll call to see if you want me to pick up something for lunch."

"Sounds good." The moment she is out of the house Liara starts to cry.

* * *

"Commander Williams," says Samantha Traynor, "Spectre Shepard is here to see you."

Ashley was expecting something to happen in the next day or two but to have Shepard here now, well she wasn't all that prepared. She is in her quarters on the Normandy reading over some data pads. Unfortunately there is nothing new to read regarding Scorpion.

"Show her in please Traynor."

Ashley stands as Shepard walks into her quarters. "Hey Skipper!"

"Hiya Ash." The two hug then walk down the couple of stairs to sit on the couch and chair.

"How are you feeling?"

"Actually I am feeling great today. Had some problems yesterday but nothing I can't handle."

"Good that's good. It's good to see you up and around."

Shepard knits her brows, "What do you mean?"

"Oh I was at the hospital."

"Oh sure…of course."

There is an awkward silence.

"So what brings you here?" asks Ashley.

"I want to return to work. When is the Normandy scheduled to depart?"

"Tomorrow."

"Why didn't you tell me?

"I was planning on calling you today Skipper. Thought you would want a few days to recover and all."

Shepard waves a hand at her indicating no big deal, "Oh okay. It's no problem."

"So you sure you want to come back then? I mean after everything that has happened?"

"Yeah. I spoke with Liara earlier and yeah, I feel like I need to do this. And I wanted to show you this." Shepard punches a few buttons on her omni-tool. It displays the map of the Terminus System with a dot."

"What's this?"

"We need to head here." The coordinates display.

"Why there?"

"This is going to sound weird Ash."

"Try me."

"In my visions or dreamscape whatever you want to call it these coordinates kept popping up in my mind. I know I have to go there I just know I do. It's my gut ya know and it has never been wrong."

Ashley is trying her best not to show sympathy or pure shock on her face. It is hard to recognize the woman in front of her. Her friend who is excited to fly to coordinates she dreamt about. It is an absolutely insane idea but one she knows she must follow. She along with Kasumi, Miranda and Liara all agreed to follow Shepard to wherever she takes them. They had a late meeting last night after Shepard was fast asleep.

"Your gut huh?"

Shepard looks at her. Hanging her head a little she says, "I know."

Furrowing her brows Ashley asks, "You know what?"

Looking at her fellow Spectre Shepard says, "I know it sounds crazy I do. But I just can't shake the feeling that this is important. But if you'd rather go back to earth to keep searching fields that's fine too."

"Hey I know it isn't exactly glamorous work Skipper but…"

"..but what Ash? I mean what do we lose by going to these coordinates? A day or two maybe three?"

"I..I know what you are saying Skipper it's just…"

"You have trusted by gut before Ash why not now?"

Ashley thinks for a minute. She knows she needs to play along but doesn't want to concede too fast as to arouse suspicion.

Nodding her head, "Okay let's do it."

Clapping her hands together Shepard stands and says "Great! Thanks Ash you won't regret this I know you won't. I just know this will lead us to Scorpion."

"Sure Skipper. By the looks of it we could be there as soon as day after tomorrow."

"Yeah, I am sure Joker could push her a bit but you're right. I think the trip is close to 18-22 hours give or take a few hours. So when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow 0600 hours. I will let the squad and crew know. Our provisioning is nearly complete so we should be set to go."

"Fantastic. Thanks Ash. I really do think this will lead us to something."

"Well like you said, a needle in a haystack. These coordinates is a good a place to look as any other. Plus I have learned to trust that gut of yours." She gives her former Commander a smile.

Patting her shoulder Shepard nods thanks and leaves her quarters.

Ashley waits.

Her omni-tool rings she answers, "Yes?"

"She is off the Normandy Ma'am."

"Thanks Traynor."

Ashley dials Miranda.

"Hello Ashley."

"Miranda Shepard was just here. She just gave me coordinates."

"Coordinates?"

"Yes. She said she saw them in her visions or dreams or whatever. She says she knows something is there and we need to go. She is convinced it will lead to Scorpion or a clue as to their whereabouts."

"Did you tell her you will follow up?"

"Yes. We plan on leaving tomorrow and she is coming along."

"Tomorrow?"

"Is…is that a problem?"

"I ..well I have to finish running scans on Shepard's blood, I have to pack, I have to…"

"…pack what do you mean pack?"

"Well I am coming with you of course."

"Miranda! How am I supposed to explain your presence to Shepard?"

"Well I don't know I am sure you will think of something. What time do we leave?"

* * *

"So why the hell am I here Blake?"

Razor has been summoned to Blake's office. The office overlooks the huge shuttle bay on the very large ship. The shuttle bay contains the reaper Razor and his team was able to recover. Aside from the numerous monitors that don one wall of the office and Blake's desk, Razor is sitting in a leather chair. He helped himself to a drink from the small bar.

Blake stands from behind the desk and sits across from Razor on a matching leather chair.

"I mean I have been up nearly twenty four hours Blake."

"I do apologize for the inconvenience Razor."

"I don't like being summoned."

"You do seem to forget who is in charge of this operation. Just because we fucked a few times doesn't mean you get to speak to me however you want." Blake's cold green eyes stare at him unblinking.

"You women are all the same. Get a little power and you turn into cold hearted bitches." Droplets of his drink spew from his mouth.

His words do not faze her. She knows the kind of man Razor is, a bully. But his usefulness is waning.

"Mind telling me why you approached Shepard's children in the park?"

Razor's eye shoot wide as does his mouth, "You following me?"

Blake stands and adjusts her lab coat as she walks around her office. "I specifically told you to leave her family alone."

"This is bullshit Blake!" He stands in a huff. "Is this why I have been brought here? I am the reason why you have a reaper! I am the reason you have Shepard under your thumb! Don't you forget that!"

Without matching his level of anger Blake remains calm as she circles the leather chairs. "Do you know the difference between you and me Razor?"

"Aside from the fact that you hide behind a desk while people like me do your dirty work?" He huffs and slumps back in his chair and takes a long drag on his drink.

"Yes it is not surprising you would see things that way, but you are right. People like you do serve a purpose. I was actually going to say that the difference is patience." Blake slowly takes her seat across from him again crossing her legs, her eyes never leaving his. "You see you want to rush in and hit things or try to make people do what you want them to do using sheer force."

"What's so wrong with that?"

Blake gives him a half smile. "The problem is your actions put me at risk."

He is about to respond to that when Blake raises her hand.

"I asked you not to follow Liara and her family. You tell me it is necessary so I let it go. Now I hear how you approach the children. Do you think that the Quarian will not link you to Scorpion?"

His eyes dart left and right as he tries to form a thought. A process Blake believes takes far too long.

She stands and extends her hand asking for his glass. Narrowing his eyes for a moment he hands the glass to her.

"Look I already told you we have to be prepared to use them as leverage if necessary. I mean if this thing you are doing to Shepard doesn't work and she gets out of hand we will need leverage."

Refreshing his drink at the small bar Blake asks, "So you approach them...why?"

"I figure if I approach them I say hi and see how they respond to me. Are they scared or not. I needed to find out how easy it would be to take them, but only if necessary." He takes the glass she offers and takes a sip.

"And how did they respond?"

"The youngest seemed a bit nervous but the oldest, well she just looked at me. Actually it felt like she looked through me. Kind of gave me the creeps ya know."

Blake sits across from him hands folded in her lap.

"Look you're right I'm sorry. I shouldn't have approached them. But like I said, you do your thing and I do mine. What I do you don't need to worry about. I make sure you get what you need." He takes another sip.

"Patience is the difference Razor."

He looks at her with raised eyebrows.

"The difference between you and me is patience. You see while you want to take innocent children to force an adult to do what you want, I wait I show extreme patience and discipline. Shepard as you say is under my thumb and no harm has come to her in the process. You see the difference?"

Finishing his drink he says, "Where you going with this?"

"Shepard will be coming to me Razor. Not because you have leverage of holding her children or her wife and coercing her. No, she will come to me willingly because she wants to because she can think of nothing else. She will do anything I tell her to do. And that is all because of patience."

Razor looks at her as if he is completely lost on where she is going with this little speech.

"What we are doing with Shepard so far is a success. She has no idea she is under my control. Her family has no idea. Try to think Razor, I know that is difficult for you, but try to think how exactly I can influence our great galaxy."

Razor shrugs his shoulders.

Blake smile and says, "By using the techniques that I now know work on other people in positions of power think how I can influence everything. See you want to rush in guns blazing while I remain under the radar and infect from within."

"Infect from within?" Razor unbuttons his top shirt button he feels a bit hot.

"Think of the Council Razor. Think how I can apply my technique to one or all of them. I will in fact be running the galaxy."

Blake stands and takes his glass from him. His head is starting to bob a bit as if trying to fight falling asleep. She sets the glass in the sink after washing it out. "You have made your last mistake Razor. You no longer are an asset but a liability, and you know how I hate liabilities."

Razor slumps a little more in his chair, "I..uh I am not …feeling too good."

Blake saunters over to stand in front of him. "I will not have my orders disobeyed." She kneels in front of him placing her hands on each of his thighs. "You know how I hate that."

"You..what the fuck did you do!" He does not have the energy to sit up straight. His heart is beating fast and he is sweating.

"I must say though I never really liked you Razor you were a pretty good fuck." Blake rises a little and kisses him fully on the lips. "Such a waste."

She stands and walks toward her desk. Razor struggles to breath. No matter how much he strains the air is not getting to his lungs. The poison from his drink is shutting down his internal organs systematically. It takes only one minute, one long excruciating minute for him to suffocate to death.

Blake pushes a button on her desk.

"Yes Blake?"

"Please dispose of our friend."

"Right away."


	34. Chapter 34

While Shepard is out of the house talking with Ashley, Liara has asked her father to take Mia for a walk. Tali is in the secure room speaking with some of her Quarian friends on Rannoch. The asari has wanted to talk with Raina ever since Shepard has been home from the hospital. Now that she knows something is going on with her bondmate she wants to assure her daughter that everything is going to be alright, at least she has to believe it will be alright.

Raina is sitting on the family room floor. She is looking outside the sliding glass door.

"Hi Raina."

The little one looks at her mother and gives her a great big smile. She stands and runs into her arms, "Ma Ma!"

Liara bends down and scoops her up kissing her on each cheek then forehead. "How are you my little one?"

"Good." Raina grabs at Liara's shirt and plays with her collar.

"I was hoping we could talk Raina."

Raina looks into her eyes, almost through them. Her smile turns solemn. She nods.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened Raina. Would that be okay with you?"

Raina nods.

Liara sets Raina down on the ground and starts to sit cross-legged. Raina takes her hand instead and walks to the couch. Liara helps her onto the couch. After finding comfortable positions Raina holds out her hands palm up. Liara is a bit surprised as the two have only melded about a half dozen times, but she takes her daughters hands in each of her own. Both sets of eyes go black.

There is no blackness, no torn up street and abandoned home where Liara found Raina the last time they melded. Instead Liara created a wonderful vision of a park with swings, little animals to ride which really means they spring forward and back a little rocking the child it carries. There are flowers of various colors as some of the leaves float along in the slight breeze. Liara wants Raina comfortable; she wants her to feel safe.

"_This is beautiful Mother," says Raina. Though verbalization is not necessary she is communicating with her thoughts. "I am alright though Mother you did not have to go to such lengths to make me feel comfortable."_

_Raina walks to the swing and sits on it. Liara is awe struck at just how mature Raina sounds. Her vocabulary, her presence, it feels much, much older than her two and half years._

_Liara sits in a swing next to Raina. "I wanted to ask you what you meant about your Da Da."_

"_Why ask me when you already know the answer," thinks Raina. The little one feels a little nervousness from her mother. _

"_What did you mean exactly Raina? I need to hear it from you."_

"_Father is not herself. Something has happened."_

"_What?"_

"_I am not sure. All I know is when we were linked she told me to picture my room and keep the voices out."_

"_What were the voices saying?"_

"_They were saying horrid awful things Mother. Things I do not want to think about. I try not to think about. If I do I feel as if I am being sucked into darkness and I do not like that feeling."_

_Liara pushes love toward her daughter along with comfort. _

"_Can you show me Raina?" She senses tremendous fear from her daughter. "It's okay Raina I am here, I will protect you. They cannot hurt you any longer."_

_Raina's fear settles a bit she knows her mother speaks the truth, that she is safe and there is nothing to fear at the moment. Suddenly their surroundings within the meld change. Raina is in her bedroom, the door is open. Raina crouches down in the corner; this is where Liara and Aethyta found her when they entered her mind not one week ago._

"_Raina?"_

_Raina points to the open door. Liara looks. It is not the kitchen or the family room that is typically seen from the child's room. Instead it is Shepard strung up as if on a cross but there is no cross. She is spread eagle suspended in air, wrists and ankles bound by invisible rope. Her eyes are shut tight and she is screaming. There is nothing but blackness surrounding her with lightning flashes that pierce through the night._

_Liara looks closer. When the lightning flashes she sees the shadow behind Shepard a shadow she recognizes immediately. _

_Liara turns to her daughter, takes her hand and changes their scenery back to the park, back to the flowers to the slight breeze where there is no darkness, no scary voices. "Thank you Raina for showing me that, I know it was difficult." Liara floods her with comfort and love to reassure her._

"_I miss Father. She is not herself. You know this now don't you?"_

"_I do yes Raina. I am so sorry I did not understand what you were trying to tell me."_

"_She is with the darkness Mother. I fear she will be lost forever if something is not done for her."_

_Liara cannot think of what to say._

"_I am sorry to say this but I am glad she is leaving."_

"_Leaving? How…how do you know that Raina?"_

"_I just do. I know what it is you want to ask me. I do not know why I know the things that I do, I just do. It is hard to explain."_

"_Do you see what happens Raina or is it more of a feeling when you look at someone?"_

"_It can be one or the other actually. The man in the park…"_

"…_the one that approached you and your sister. The one you said would be dead soon?"_

"_Tali told you?"_

"_She did."_

"_When I looked at him I saw his heart. It was no longer beating. I knew he would be dead soon."_

"_Does it scare you Raina, to see such things?"_

"_Sometimes. But he was a very bad man Mother."_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_I could tell in his smile what he had in mind. What he wanted to do to me. But someone else is pulling the strings."_

_Liara feels sick to her stomach._

"_It is alright Mother. We were very safe with Tali there. He would not have taken us that day."_

"_What do you mean someone else is pulling the strings?"_

"_I do not know. I just sensed a holding back from him because he had to not because he wanted to."_

"_Do you know of a name or did you sense a presence within him?"_

"_I am not sure. It is someone he knows that is all I know."_

_Sensing tiredness from her daughter Liara wants to ask one more thing._

"_Yes Mother? What is it?"_

"_When you were with your Father, did you see…"_

"…_the other children? Yes I did but only briefly. I spent most of the time trying not to look or listen."_

"_Do you know who they are?"_

"_I sensed they were my sisters, but it is hard to know for sure. Father said they are very tricky."_

_Liara's heart breaks for her daughter. "The vision your Father was forced to watch, will it come true?"_

"_Unknown. The darkness was taking Father's worst nightmare and making her live it over and over. I could feel her fear her anger her desperation; I could sense her until I could not."_

"_You cannot sense her anymore?"_

"_That is how I know she is not Da Da."_

_Liara feels a chill but hides it from her daughter. Pushing love toward her she ends the meld._

When she opens her eyes Liara sees Raina with a single tear running down her cheek. "Oh Raina we will help Da Da I promise." Liara wipes the tear with her thumb.

Raina holds out her arms and Liara scoops her onto her lap and gives her a great big hug. "I love you so much Raina. Thank you, thank you for showing me that. You okay?"

She feels Raina nod into her shoulder. Liara holds her tightly.

* * *

"You have been in here for hours Miranda. You need a break," says Arelia. After she let her into the lab Arelia sets down a tray of food.

"I cannot stop just yet Arelia."

The asari stands behind Miranda who is sitting looking at a few vid displays. She starts to massage her shoulders. "I have packed your bag Miranda."

She does not respond, she is typing something in her data pad.

"I am not very happy that you are going to be gone."

Still no reply.

Arelia lets out a breath and starts to leave the lab.

"Got it! Finally." Miranda stands from her chair looking toward her bondmate. "Arelia wait. I'm sorry I am. I ..well I needed to finish with these tests."

The asari gives her a small smile. She knows she needs to help Shepard but the timing is not exactly ideal. "What have you found?"

"I need to call the others right away."

* * *

After Shepard left the Normandy Ashley quickly called Liara. The asari quickly called Shepard and asked her to pick up lunch. Liara is in the secure room with Tali while Raina is taking a nap. The asari gave Tali a quick rundown on what is happening and wants her to be part of the conversation.

On a secure line is Ashley, Miranda and Arelia, Kasumi along with Liara and Tali.

"What have you found?" asks Ashley.

"Her blood contains Mescaline, a drug that allows the person to be highly suggestible. It can cause altered thinking, and an altered sense of time and self-awareness," says Miranda. "But that is not all. There are also traces of Psilocybin which causes hallucinations and euphoria."

"Oh Goddess."

"Anything else Miranda?" asks Ashley.

"Just binding agents that prolong the effects."

"Can you counteract it?" asks Liara, "Reverse the effects somehow?"

"I think I can yes."

"How?" asks Ashley.

"First I think we need to replace the pills that were given to her. Her blood samples have very high dosages of each drug; the pills have lower dosages which I assume is to help sustain the suggestibility. To keep the drugs in her system."

"There must be more to it than that," says Liara. "I mean Shepard is very strong willed. I find it hard to believe she would be affected by this so quickly."

"If I may say something," says Dr. Chakwas.

"Sorry everyone, I brought in Karin. I thought it pertinent she know what is going on," says Ashley.

"What is it Karin?" asks Miranda.

"Since Ashley filled me in I have been looking at Shepard's brain scans from over the years. Remember her brain activity from when she was hit by the Prothean beacon?"

"Yes," says Ashley.

"Well I believe that the effects of the beacon along with the Reaper attempts at indoctrination have weakened Shepard's resolve in a way. Now please do not misunderstand me. I am not saying she is weak. I am merely saying that the beacon along with the Reapers have altered her brain chemistry which allows these drugs to have such an impact so quickly."

"So what about counteracting the effects?" asks Liara.

"As I was saying. We replace the pills with a placebo. But we must be careful to wean her off of them."

"How long before she becomes herself?" asks Ashley. "The coordinates she wants to go to tomorrow will take about 22 hours to get there."

Miranda is shaking her head, "We need more time than that. Can you stop at the Citadel; say you need supplies or something?"

"We cannot arouse suspicion Miranda. I mean I can come up with something I guess but it puts us at risk."

"What about Shepard?" asks Liara. "All of you seem to be just fine with having her as bait. Well I do not like it one bit."

"Liara I for one am not excited about the idea but I have no other ideas on how to track down Scorpion. They have an entire reaper Liara and I think Shepard is going to lead us right to them."

"That is ludicrous! Surely they do not think they can lure her along with the entire Normandy to their side. It is obviously a trap."

"It is something I think they have to play out Liara," says Miranda.

"Easy for you to say, it is not your bondmate at risk!"

Tali places her hand on the asari's shoulder to try to calm her.

After a few tense silent moments, Ashley asks "What would happen if she was not weaned off the drugs? If she stopped them cold? Can't we have Karin monitor her? Say she has to receive regular scans or some type of treatment because of what happened? Can't we flush her system?"

"She probably would suffer from withdrawal symptoms which are not pretty," says Chakwas.

"We cannot have her lead us to where she is leading us without her being her," says Kasumi. "The plan really should be that she knows she has been influenced but is thinking for herself when she meets whomever it is she is leading us to. I mean if that is even possible."

"I like the idea of stalling," says Miranda. "Ashley, can't you come up with a mechanical problem or something. Stall your leaving for at least one more day? That way we have time to switch the pills and start getting those drugs out of her system."

"We have Scorpion spies on board. We know of one, but there could be more. I…I know someone I can trust, but I will have to get back to you. Personally I think that is too big a risk. Besides, I don't think it is that simple," says Ashley. "Having Shepard be influenced or brain washed or whatever you want to call it will lead us to Scorpion. I do not think we should change that."

"You don't want her off of the drugs?" asks Liara. She is pacing in the secure room.

"Just hear me out. If we get the drugs out of her system then she is thinking for herself. What if there is another clue to be had after the first set of coordinates? What if she cannot give us that clue because she is no longer under their influence? I hate to say it, but I think we just allow this to happen."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Liara think about it."

"You are all quite mad," says Liara.

"Look Liara…"

"No Ashley! We are talking about my bondmate and you all have no idea what you are doing!"

"That is not true Liara," says Ashley. "We observe her. Keep our distance and observe. Kasumi will always be on her tail and I will be there. We won't let anything happen to her."

"You cannot guarantee that Ashley."

"Well of course we cannot 'guarantee' anything but this is the best way to get to Scorpion. I mean this is Shepard we are talking about, she…."

"She what Ashley? She saves the day yet again!"

"Excuse me Liara!"

"Okay okay enough!" says Miranda.

Everyone is quiet.

"I agree we need to have a better plan," says Miranda.

"Look," says Ashley. "I am a Spectre and Commander of the Normandy. I have a job to do and I am going to do it. I will not let anything happen to Shepard. It is her decision if she wants to join me, but I am leaving tomorrow as planned. It is far too risky to change plans now at the eleventh hour."

"It is NOT her decision and you know it!" yells Liara.

"Nevertheless. The Normandy leaves tomorrow as planned." Ashley tries to keep her tone even. "I am sorry Liara but running through the different options available to us I think this is the best one."

After a few moments of silence Arelia speaks. "Please do not let pride or hurt feelings get in the way. This is very serious. We are talking about Shepard's life. We cannot just follow her without thinking of every possible angle to keep her safe. She would do the same for any of us; she has done the same for us. We owe her that same courtesy. We must keep her safe."

"I do not believe she should go tomorrow," says Liara. "There are too many unanswered questions and the timeline is far too soon. We cannot risk her life like this, we just can't." She quickly blinks the tears back.

"Then the Normandy goes without her," says Ashley.

No one says anything.

"We go without her and see what is at the coordinates. If there is another clue to be found she can join us then."

"That will not work Ashley. She is being watched I am sure of it," says Miranda. "If she does not go as planned Scorpion will know something is wrong. We know they want her to go to the coordinates. I am sorry Liara, but I agree with Ashley. I agree that the timeline is not the best, but she has the best of the best on that ship. She will be kept safe. I believe the only way to find Scorpion is to follow Shepard and see where the group is leading her."

"Of course you would say that. I can't even talk her out of it if I wanted to. The fact that you do not know how many moles are on the Normandy is a huge gap in your plan Spectre Williams. How do you even know your ship will not be taken over before you arrive at the coordinates?"

"Liara I assure you that my squad can be trusted."

"Really? I thought you had someone from your squad in the brig? What is going on with him? And what do you know about the new Turian and Asari on your squad? How can you be so sure?"

Ashley forgets how good Liara is with information. How she knows that Daniels is in the brig is beyond her. "Do you have a better idea Liara?"

The asari is quiet.

"I don't know how to convince you Liara, I know this is incredibly scary. If it were Tyler we were talking about I would not want him to go either. But think about it. If we alter Shepard's drugs or try to change the influence Scorpion has over her we might lose them all together and I know Shepard would not want that. She would want us to track them down however we could. Kasumi is already on board the Normandy and has avoided detection for a week. Oh, by the way Miranda you are not coming."

"What? Why?" asks Miranda.

"Because it will arouse suspicion to have an ex-Cerberus operative on board that's why," says Ashley. "And Liara, I love Shepard like she is one of my sisters. I don't want anything to happen to her and I will do everything in my power to prevent that. I just don't see another way right now but to let Shepard continue to be influenced and we follow her keeping our eyes wide open."

The asari cannot speak. She is too furious.

"You do make a good point Ashley," says Miranda. "I am not happy with how fast this is happening but knowing Kasumi is watching Shepard and that most of Ashley's crew has proven themselves trustworthy, it might be the only option we have at the moment."

"So we do not adjust her drug intake?" asks Dr. Chakwas.

"As much as I hate to have her influenced like this I do not think it is wise to adjust them," says Miranda. "Karin, I will drop some of the fake pills by tonight in case you need them."

"Actually you better let me come to you Miranda. I do not want to be spotted with you just in case," says the Doctor.

"Good idea."

"Liara?" asks Ashley.

"What?"

"I can give you updates nightly if you would like. I want you to know that I will protect her with my life."

"I know Ashley I know. That means little to me if something happens to her."

Everyone is silent. Tali is trying her best to console her.

"Are we done now?" asks Liara. She has had enough.

Ashley knows she cannot say anything to make Liara feel better about this situation. It is a horrible situation all around.

The call disconnects.

"Unbelievable Tali! I cannot believe they expect Elly to once again swoop down and save the day!"

"It will be okay Liara."

"How can you possibly know that Tali? Raina tells me I am losing my bondmate to some darkness and that we need to hurry. What am I supposed to do, how…..I don't know how to help her!" Liara's eyes well up. She places her hands over her face and starts to sob.

The Quarian hugs her quickly holding on tight. "We will figure something out Liara. She is going to be okay. She is always okay. You will see."


	35. Chapter 35

_A/N: Hello all. I wish you and your loved ones a very happy, abundant 2013!_

* * *

Shepard is leaving this morning. She is to report to the Normandy at 0600. Liara found her in the kid's bedroom just watching them sleep. Since she returned home from the hospital Raina has not hugged her or kissed her and has barely said two words to her.

At first Liara was frightened to see her bondmate hovering over the children. A chill running down her spine as thoughts of foul play entered her mind as she crossed to the room. She was happy to see no such thing was occurring, it was just a Father silently saying goodbye to her children.

Sleeping next to the woman she loves has been very difficult. Knowing it isn't really her, that someone is controlling her thoughts and her actions. Shepard woke in the middle of the night sweating. Her head throbbed and she could not fall back asleep. Liara found the pills she was supposed to take, the pills the asari knows are in fact hurting her love instead of helping. It took everything in her to not throw them out. She gave Shepard two pills but noticed she only took one. She was thankful that she was able to go back to sleep within thirty minutes of taking it.

"I am going to miss you Liara. I will call you every evening if I am able I promise."

Liara hugged and kissed her bondmate trying not to think it would be the last time she would ever see her again. She would not allow herself to think such things.

Not able to fall back asleep Liara showers and decides to fix herself some tea. She is going over her notes for her classes she will be teaching this term at the University. She has been working from home as best she can the last few days but she does need to go in today. Nima, her friend at work has been covering for her but there is a faculty meeting she must attend.

"Hey kid what's got you up so early? Shepard get off okay?"

"Yes Dad thank you. Do you want some tea?"

"Sit sit, I got it." Aethyta grabs her own glass of tea and sits across from her daughter at the kitchen table. "You okay?"

"Not really no."

Liara fills in her father on everything she knows that is going on with Shepard. The fact that everyone agreed with Ashley's plan of just watching to see what happens still rubs her the wrong way.

"Makes sense I guess," says Aethyta.

"What does?"

"Raina and how she keeps saying 'not Da Da'. So she really isn't herself."

Liara remains silent.

"Hey kid it's going to be alright."

"How can you possibly know that? You cannot possibly know that."

"I know that she is surrounded by people who care for her and that they won't let anything happen to her."

"Not you too Goddess." Liara stands nearly breaking her cup when she tosses it into the sink.

"What, what did I say?"

"I am sick and tired of everyone telling me she is protected that the people who love her are watching out for her. Does no one care that her mind is being controlled!" Liara is balling her fists, her nails digging into her palms. "I am just supposed to wait and see. Oh yes wait and see what happens to my wife! Like some helpless spouse who needs to stay home and go to work and teach her classes as if everything is okay. Not try to think that my bondmate may never return!"

Not sure what to do with such an outburst Aethyta just stands there and listens to her daughter.

"I cannot do it, I cannot do it do you hear me Father!" Liara heads to the bedroom.

"Do what Liara, what…what are you talking about." She follows her.

"I am not going to standby and allow others to watch over her. I am not going to let her just leave." Liara grabs a bag and starts to throw clothes into it.

"Liara the Normandy is gone already what exactly do you plan on doing? Hire a shuttle?"

Liara throws her clothes across the room. "I cannot do this!" She falls to her knees hands to her face and sobs.

Aethyta kneels alongside her and holds her. "I know this is hard Liara I know. But you have to trust your friends. I mean they must be good."

Liara takes a few moments to collect herself in order to speak. She asks without looking up from her Dad's shoulder, "What…what do you mean?"

"I mean you are talking about a woman and others who were with the both of you during the war. The crew on that ship love her Liara. They will do everything they can to bring her back to you. Can't you see how much they love you both?"

Liara leans up to look her Dad in the eye.

"What?"

Liara wipes her tears. "You really think so?"

Shrugging her shoulders and nodding her head Aethyta says, "Yes I do."

Liara hugs her Dad again. "I hope you are right."

"Hey when have I ever been wrong?"

This gets a small chuckle out of her daughter.

"I never knew you were such a softy."

"Softy? Me?" says Aethyta, "just don't let it get around kid."

"Thanks Dad."

* * *

"Hey Shepard how's it hanging?"

"Hi Joker." Shepard sits in the chair next to his as he pilots the Normandy. "Long time no talk, wanted to see how my favorite pilot was doing."

"Oh you know. As long as I get to fly I'm golden."

Shepard nods with a smile. "Good."

"It's a well it's kind of weird having someone sit in that chair."

Shepard realizes that she is sitting in the chair EDI used to occupy when she was alive. She stands quickly to get out of it, "Sorry."

"Hey no sweat. I didn't mean for you to get up. I was just saying it..well it's different is all."

"Yeah." Shepard places her hand on Joker's shoulder and pats it. "I will leave you to it." She still feels responsible for EDI's death though she doesn't remember firing the weapon that killed the Reapers. She thought she would remember one day but since it has been over three years ago now, she has come to the realization that she will probably never remember and will just have to deal with it. It surprises her how hard it still hits her at times.

"See ya Shepard."

Feeling restless she goes to the shuttle bay hoping to work out. She finds Cortez working on the shuttle. "Hey Steve."

"Shepard hey." He salutes her.

"No need to salute me. I am not your Captain anymore."

"Sorry habit. So what brings you down here?"

"I was hoping there was a punching bag or something left over from when James was here."

"Yeah back there. I think Iona is back there too."

"Thanks." Though Shepard prefers to be alone she figures she can get to know the new squad members. Steve was right she sees the asari hitting the punching bag.

"Hi there, I hope I am not intruding."

"No not at all Spectre Shepard," says Iona. "I am just warming up."

Shepard steps up and holds the bag close to her body. "Go ahead."

Iona returns to punching throwing in a few kicks.

"Good, you have good power. Just need to put your hip into your punches more."

Iona looks at her a bit confused.

Shepard steps back from the bag. "Here let me show you. See when you punch your power comes from your hips. If you are trying just to use your arm strength that is a good way to get it broken. You twist see." Shepard twists as she punches showing the asari. "You try it."

Iona twists as she punches pushing the bag with force. "Wow."

"See. I am surprised you don't know this already," says Shepard.

"Well I usually rely on my biotics but I know I cannot always use them. I guess I am out of practice."

"Try again," says Shepard. She leans into the bag again bracing for the blow.

Iona punches and punches the force behind each one much better.

"Good that's good."

"Thank you Shepard." Iona takes a sip of water.

"So how did you get assigned to the Normandy?"

"Lucky I guess. I have been working with a commando unit on the Citadel, one of many. I have mostly been helping with the cleanup. The place is amazing ya know. Not quite back to what it was. I almost think it looks better now."

"Really?"

"Yes. Have you seen it lately?"

"No. I live on Thessia not Earth."

"Oh yes how could I forget," says Iona. She leans into the bag giving Shepard a turn.

Shepard swears she sees the asari blush a little. "So how were you lucky?" The human throws some punches to start warming up.

"Oh well uh…well I .."

"Spit it out Iona."

"I…" The asari stands upright. "I was the best in my unit. I was asked to join Spectre Williams on this mission."

"I don't call that lucky Iona." Shepard throws a few kicks along with her punches. The asari steps away from the bag. "I think you are a bit too humble."

"Perhaps."

Shepard stops to catch her breath. "You want to spar?"

"Uh…"

Shepard smiles, she likes the distraction from all of the waiting. It will take another eighteen hours to get to the coordinates she feels they need to reach. "Don't worry Iona, I won't hurt you."

* * *

"Everything is set Blake."

"Good thank you."

"Do you think it will work?"

"Time will tell," says Blake.

"And if it does work?"

"The galaxy as we know it will never be the same."

* * *

"Liara it is so good to see you," says Nima.

"Hello Nima. Did you have a nice break?"

"I did yes. I trust you did as well?"

Liara nods with a smile. She does not know Nima very well and does not feel comfortable confiding in her professional colleague.

"Well I don't know about you but I am sure ready for things to get back to normal. I kind of like the routine," says Nima.

"I know what you mean."

"So when are you speaking about the Protheans again Liara? I loved your talk you gave a few months ago."

"Oh well…yes I am scheduled to give another talk next month I think it is."

"It is here right? Or is it off planet?"

With everything going on Liara nearly forgot about her speaking engagements. She reminds herself to check her calendar in her office. "Yes I believe it is here at the University."

"Oh good I cannot wait. I am bringing Carl this time."

"Carl?"

"My bondmate."

"Oh I apologize Nima; I did not realize your bondmate was a human. I should say with a name like Carl I am assuming he is human."

"You assume correctly. We met here on Thessia. I think it is hard for him sometimes because there are not a lot of humans here let alone male humans."

Liara nods.

"Does…um does your bondmate ever feel that way?"

Liara furrows her brow, "What way?"

"Out of place I guess, you know since she is human and all."

"I …no I don't think so…I mean.." the question completely throws Liara.

Sensing her unease Nima interrupts, "Well I mean Carl loves it here we would not change a thing. I honestly think he prefers Asari over Humans anyway." She laughs trying to lighten the mood.

Liara notices and gives a small chuckle. The thought of Shepard feeling out of place never occurred to her. She wanted to live on Thessia as much as Liara did. She has never complained or indicated she missed humans or missed Earth, probably because she spent most of her adult life on ships fighting for her life and the lives of everyone in the galaxy.

"Liara?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay? I did not mean to imply anything."

"Oh no…I am fine Nima thank you. I …well I need to do some work before going home for the day. If you would please excuse me."

"Of course Liara. I really didn't mean to upset you."

"You did not." Liara places a hand on the asari's forearm. "I will see you tomorrow."

Nima nods as her asari friend walks toward her office.

* * *

"So next week we have the Krogan," says Arelia.

"That's right," says Mark. "I have let the bars know." He smiles to his asari coworker.

"That is good Mark. I am sure they appreciate the heads up."

"They do actually. They will have plenty of Ryncol. They keep a healthy stock."

"You ever try the stuff?"

"No," Mark says as he laughs. "I am a lightweight when it comes to alcohol I'm afraid. I took a lot of shit from my squad mates because of it. I just never got used to the stuff. How about you?"

"I have tried it a time or two yes."

"Really?"

"Why so surprised?"

"I don't know. I just….well I just thought…"

"You thought Asari were lightweights?"

Mark laughs. "No no not at all. You commandos are as bad ass as they come."

"Then what?"

"I don't know…it's stupid really."

Arelia enjoys working with Mark. It is her first real long-term interaction with a human male. She was nervous at first but knowing that Shepard endorsed him put her at ease. He has been nothing but professional and is becoming a good friend.

"You can tell me Mark."

"You will only laugh at me."

"Maybe."

"Oh nice Arelia!"

"I am just telling you the truth."

"Well I guess it's because when I look at you…Asari I mean I think of women."

"And you do not think women can handle alcohol."

"No it's not that it's…."

"I think it is."

"Well not Ryncol. I told you it was stupid."

"I take it you have not gone drinking with Shepard?"

"Oh I have. She puts the stuff away like no ones business."

"Is it a male thing then?" asks Arelia.

"Is what a male thing?"

"Thinking women are weak?"

"What? No no no no no. I don't think women are weak Arelia I promise I don't."

"I think you want to be the strong one. Human males seem to have to be the one to take care of their women isn't that correct?"

"Well…when you say it like that it sounds kind of silly."

They both sit and look at each other for a few seconds in silence before they start breaking out in laughter.

"Alright alright you got me. So yeah. I want to be the strong one, is that so bad?"

"Of course not Mark. But remember it is you that wants to be strong for your mate and that…"

"Whoa whoa whoa, my mate?"

"What?"

"Look. I grew up learning that when I get married, I am the provider, the protector."

"Even if your mate does not need it?"

"It isn't about needing it Arelia. I mean it is what makes us men I guess. I mean I don't speak for all men of course. I speak for myself. I want to be able to provide for my wife, to protect her. I want to love her and honor her with all my heart. I want to be there for her no matter what." Mark has a faraway look in his eye.

Arelia smiles at her human friend. "How long?"

Mark looks at Arelia with a knit brow. "What? How long what?"

"How long have you been in love with Oriana?"

* * *

Returning from her half day at the University Liara finds lunch already on the table and her family about to eat. Aethyta, Tali and her kids are starting to dig in.

"Hi Liara you are just in time," says Tali. She stands and hugs her.

"Hi Tali."

"How was work?"

Liara kisses Raina and Mia on their crests and then sits to eat. "It was fine."

"You sure kid?" asks Aethyta.

"Yes. I …well I had nearly forgotten about my upcoming speaking engagements."

"Huh?"

"My colleague Nima asked when my next speaking engagement is. I have one here in one month. I have three more this term, two of which are on Earth. I completely forgot with everything going on."

"So what's the big deal?" asks Aethyta.

"Well I forgot that's all."

"You can always reschedule can't you?" asks Tali.

"Why would she do that?" asks Aethyta.

"In case she needed to focus on other things."

"Like what?"

"It is okay Tali," says Liara. "I am not sure if I can reschedule even if I wanted to. Actually it may be good for me."

"Of course it will be good for you kid. I mean who wouldn't want to come and see my brilliant daughter speak on…what do you speak on again?"

"The Protheans," says Tali. She says it as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right right them."

"Thanks Dad."

"Hey! I am used to tending bar. It's hard for me to keep up with all of this."

Liara smiles and gives her Dad's hand a pat.

"How about we watch a vid after lunch?" asks Liara.

"Yeah!" says Raina and Mia in unison.

"A vid?" asks Aethyta, "What is it?"

"Oh you will like it Dad. At least you will pretend to."

* * *

"Skipper you have a minute?"

"Sure Ashley what's up?" Shepard is in the mess hall talking with Jen and Tricia.

Ashley nods to the elevator. They take it up to her quarters. "We are about ten hours out. I wanted to talk to you about what you think we will find."

"I have no idea." They sit on the couch and matching chair.

"No idea?"

"No. I mean I have no idea if we will find a ship or a planet or what."

"Well we know it is not a planet," says Ashley. "We need a plan don't ya think?"

"Of course we need a plan. I just figured we go in two teams and check it out whatever 'it' is."

"Seems a bit reckless don't ya think?"

Shepard stands looking at Ashley in confusion "Reckless?"

Not sure how to respond Ashley waits.

"I am not clairvoyant Ash. I told you this is a feeling. I need to see what's there."

"I know that. That is why we are going."

"We have trained squad mates. I don't get what you are asking me." Shepard shakes her head.

"I just… well I thought we should talk about it. How do we brief the squad? Who do you want on your team?"

"Why does it feel like it is something more?"

Ashley knows she needs to be careful. She doesn't want to tip off Scorpion but she wants to know what Shepard may already know about where they are going. She doesn't really like the idea of leading her squad into an ambush.

"It's not Skipper it's not. I …well I admit I am a bit nervous."

"About?"

"About not exactly knowing what we are getting ourselves into."

"That is the story of our lives Ash what makes this so different?"

"The difference is the people we are dealing with have a reaper. I mean doesn't that scare you?"

"Of course it scares me Ash. But that's the job. What the hell. What aren't you telling me?"

She knows she has to come up with something fast and believable. "I …"

"What?"

"It's Tyler okay?"

"What about him?"

"This is my first mission since I got married Skipper. I..well I guess I am nervous."

As if totally understanding Shepard sits next to her friend. "I get it Ash I do."

Ashley swallows the lump in her throat happy that Shepard believes her. "You do?"

"Well yeah. I remember returning to work after marrying Liara. It was hard and scary and exciting all at the same time."

Ashley nods.

"Hey. You are a very talented soldier Ash. It will just click the minute you have your armor on and our feet touch the ground or the ship or wherever we are going. Everything will just click. Your instincts will kick in and it will come naturally."

"You sound so sure of yourself."

"Because I know. You'll see." Shepard scoots away from her friend to give her more space. "Geez you had me worried there for a minute. Like you all of a sudden didn't trust me or something."

"Nah, it's nothing like that. I just…well I miss him. I didn't realize how much I would ya know."

"I know. I miss Liara like crazy. But I just try to remember why I am out here."

"Does it work?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes I can't help but miss her and the kids. But you have to put it out of your mind and do the mission, complete the objective."

"Yeah."

"So as far as my squad. Mind if I take Jen, Tricia, Dale and Iona? Seems like a good mix to me."

"Sure. That leaves me with Griggs, well Jeff, Evan and Larentia."

"Tell you what; you should take Tricia since she is a biotic. I don't need three on my squad."

"You want Iona over Tricia?"

"Yeah why?"

"I figured you would want to stick with people you know and you used to command Tricia."

"Well I had a conversation with Iona earlier. I want to see how she does. I think she had some really good potential. Besides I would never turn down having a commando on my squad."

Ashley likes how focused Shepard is. It is hard for her to believe that she is being influenced by someone. Ashley has to constantly remind herself so as not to let her guard down.

"So it's settled. We have our squads we do the briefing what one hour ahead of time?"

"Sounds good to me. I am going to round them up now to do some drills. I want to get used to them again and have them get used to me."

"Good idea Skipper."

"I suppose you don't have to do any drills since you have been with them awhile?"

Ashley smiles. This is the Shepard she loves, a very prepared Shepard.

"What's with the smile?"

"Nothing, I just like what I see."

"What?"

Ashley shakes her head, "Let's go. We got work to do."


	36. Chapter 36

The free floating ship looks abandoned. There are signs indicating an attack though no penetration can been seen as the Normandy circles it.

"So that's it? That is where the coordinates lead?" asks Ashley.

"Aye Ma'am," says Joker.

"Well I guess it's a good thing it is a small ship," says Shepard. "What kind Joker?"

"Looks like a medical ship of some kind."

"Looks like an M-443."

"How do you know that Doc?" asks Ashley.

"It is back before your time and Shepard's of course. One of my first assignments was on that type of ship," says Dr. Chakwas.

"What kind of medical ship is it?"

"Well back when I was on one it acted as a science and medical vessel. It contained multiple med beds, medical supplies and labs."

"Labs what do you mean labs?" asks Shepard.

"Well there are four large med bays on it with multiple med beds. These med bays could also be configured as labs; at least that is how I have seen them. Sometimes they were used to carry wounded. It can hold an entire platoon if it needed to. But often times well before the Reaper threat this type of ship would venture on its own looking for materials and ingredients. Many scientists made their home on those types of ships."

"What kind of materials and ingredients?" asks Ashley.

"The kind to advance science and medicine. It stopped on various planets. Sometimes the main purpose was research, that type of thing."

"How long did you serve on a ship like that?" asks Shepard.

"Oh not too long. I am not really cut out for that type of ship anyway."

"And why is that Doctor?" asks Ashley.

"Not enough injuries."

Both women laugh at the statement.

"I know it sounds awful, but I am a medical doctor. The worst injury when I served for less than a year was some weird rash one of the scientists got. Turns out the rash was an allergic reaction to a new type of shampoo they started using."

"Sounds boring as hell," says Joker.

"That is why I lasted less than a year. Not exactly my cup of tea."

"Do we have a schematic for that type of vessel?" asks Ashley.

Joker punches a few keys on his console, "Here we go."

"Just as you said Doc."

"But we don't know how the inside is laid out," says Shepard. "At least not yet."

"Any life signs Joker?" asks Ashley.

"Unknown Commander. There seems to be something interfering with our signal. I have tried to clean it up but I cannot get a reading," says Joker.

"Traynor."

"Aye Ma'am?"

"Inform the squad to suit up. We head over in twenty," says Ashley.

"Ay Ma'am."

As the two Spectres head for the shuttle bay in the elevator Ashley asks, "You have any gut feelings about this Skipper?"

"Sorry Ash I don't. I just hope we find something or I will feel like a fool."

The squad gears up and checks weapons while Cortez readies the shuttle.

"Commander?"

"Go ahead Joker," says Ashley.

"Still no reply from the ship Ma'am. I think the comm signal is also being disrupted somehow. Not sure if anyone is on board can hear me."

"Thanks Joker. Stay frosty and make sure you keep your eyes open for any threats. I don't want to be stuck on that ship."

"Aye Ma'am."

"All set Commander," says Cortez.

"You heard the man," says Commander Ashley Williams, "Let's move out."

* * *

"The feed is ready Blake."

"Display." Blake stands from behind her office desk to face the wall of monitors. Pictures begin to display on the various monitors, each screen coming to life with a different view. It is of the interior of the M-443 ship that the two human Spectres are about to board with their squad."

"This is it Blake."

"Indeed. We have everything in place?"

"Yes."

"Very good indeed."

* * *

Cortez is as masterful as ever. He guides the shuttle and locks onto the M-443 ship.

"Ready for transfer Commander."

"Nice work Cortez," says Ashley. "Alright listen up!"

The squad look to their Commander, Ashley continues, "We do not know if there are friendlies or hostiles on board. Return fire only if fired upon understood?"

"Aye Ma'am," they all say in unison.

"Keep your eyes and ears open. I want all of us returning understood!"

"Aye Ma'am!"

"Move out!"

Ashley is the first off the shuttle followed by Shepard then the rest of the squad, each member grouping with their squad leader.

Travelling down a short hallway the group approaches a door. Using her omni-tool Ashley checks the door then nods to Shepard. With her hand on the button Shepard readies her weapon as does the rest of the squad. The door swishes open revealing a very large room with a med bed here and there and various containers. There are also two doors on either side of the room.

"This must be one of the med lab rooms," says Shepard to Ashley.

"Could be. It seems to be a main hub maybe, see those other doors?"

Shepard nods.

"We do this by the book Skipper. Take your squad right we go left."

"You got it." Shepard signals to her squad to follow her to the right. Ensign Jen Alhe - soldier, Dale Langer – infiltrator and Iona – Asari commando follow.

Following Ashley are Lieutenant Jeff Griggs – soldier, Tricia Nicols – biotic soldier, Evan Bering – engineer and Larentia – Turian soldier.

The place seems abandoned but the squads continue to move together as they search.

Shepard signals for her squad to stop. They all kneel. "Ash."

Ashley stops her squad and also kneels, "Go ahead."

"Got containers ahead."

Looking to her right Ashley can see her across the room, "Yeah I see."

"You find anything yet?"

"No seems pretty quiet," says Ashley.

"We take the containers on our own then?"

"We got some up ahead. You want us to hang back just in case?"

Shepard thinks a moment. "Yes."

"Will do Skipper." Ashley signals to her right and leads her squad to a supporting position.

Shepard gives the signal for her squad to continue. Arriving at the first container it is rectangular in shape, not as large as a shipping container found on a freighter. It reminds Shepard of a very large coffin a very large and tall coffin. Standing straight up and raising her arm over her head Shepard's fingertips can reach the top edge of it. There is a door on one side of the container along the rectangular side.

Shepard points to Iona and points above her, the asari using her biotics lifts herself on top of the container. "What do you see?"

"Nothing Shepard," says Iona, "the entire room looks empty from up here."

"Get above the door."

The asari moves quietly into position.

The other squad mates flank each side of the door. Shepard tries the door. It is not locked. "Door is not locked Ash, entering now."

"Roger," says Ashley.

The door opens after Shepard pushes the button. The room is pitched black. Using her omni-tool she hits the flashlight button to light up the interior. There are numerous boxes covered in dust. She nearly sneezes when she runs a hand over one of them stirring up the gunk. There is no room to move further into the interior of the container. "Got wall to wall boxes in here."

"Okay keep moving Skipper, we can check the contents later."

"Roger that."

Shepard moves her squad to the next container. Iona using her biotics lifts herself to the next container. Shepard enters and again finds nothing but boxes.

"We are going to check our side Skipper."

"Sounds good Ash, we got two more."

Ashley and her squad start checking the containers on her side of the room.

After methodical moving from container to container the two squads meet together at the center of the room. "Well nothing in here," says Shepard. "Why don't we split up, each take a room. I have a feeling we are going to find more of the same."

"Yeah, you are probably right. Let's check a box first," says Ashley. Griggs joins them holding out a box. He opens it to reveal a box of syringes.

"Well that's anticlimactic," says Shepard. "Think all of the boxes contain this?"

"Who knows," says Griggs. "Want me to stay behind and check some?"

"Sure," says Ashley. "Keep your comms open."

"Aye Ma'am."

"Good man." Ashley pats him on the shoulder. "Let's move."

Both squads move to the east side of the room. Shepard and squad go through one door while Ashley and her squad go through the other.

When Shepard enters she sees cylinder shaped tubes standing straight up and down along with five med beds. It is not a very large room; it is easy enough to see the room is empty. Her squad follows her in. A sharp pain hits her hard through her skull. Shepard stops in her tracks wincing moving one hand to grab at her head.

"You okay Shepard?" asks Iona.

"Yeah yeah check the room."

"Nothing else to check, no one is here."

"You might want to see this Shepard," says Alhe.

Breathing through the pain Shepard shakes her head a little to try to clear her vision. "What do ya got?"

"Looks like the computers have been wiped clean, no data no nothing."

"So why is that so important?"

"Well it is a bit odd don't ya think?"

"Not really no." Shepard turns and walks out of the small room into the larger one.

"What the hell was that about?" Langer asks Alhe."

"No idea."

"We better follow her," says Iona. The squad leaves the small room to follow. When they arrive Ashley and her squad are talking to Shepard.

"Well we got two more doors," says Ashley. She notices her human friend and pulls her aside. "You feeling okay Skipper?"

"Yeah, just a bit of a headache. It's no big deal."

"You sure?" What Shepard does not know is that comms are open to Dr. Chakwas. She is listening to them because she wants to know if Shepard suffers any ill effects.

"Yeah. One room each right? Piece of cake," says Shepard.

"Okay let's move."

Shepard opens the next door and takes a peek in. The room is dark so she informs everyone to use their flashlights. When entering the room the ringing in her ears becomes worse. The room is much larger than the one they just checked though smaller than the one the two squads searched already. "Iona with me, you two take left."

The asari follows Shepard into the dark room. It is hard to see what type of room it is. Outlines of something can be seen, probably more containers. Shepard bends at the hip as a lance of pain hits her again, she hisses through her teeth.

"You okay Shepard?" asks Iona.

"Yeah…just …just give me a minute. Check up ahead will ya, I think we are at another container."

Dr. Chakwas hearing that Shepard seems to be having issues contacts Lieutenant Griggs and tells him to check on her.

Knowing she went to the right when entering the room Griggs moves quickly without a light to check on her. What he finds makes him do a double take. Shepard is pointing her pistol at Iona's back. Reacting on pure instinct he tackles Shepard. A shot rings out.

"Report!" it's Ashley. "Who fired? Report!"

"What the hell Griggs! What the hell are you doing?" asks Shepard. Looking ahead of her after pushing Griggs off of her, "Shit, Iona is down, repeat Iona is down!" Shepard runs to the asari's side.

Griggs kneels down on the other side of the asari across from Shepard.

"Put pressure on her wound!" says Shepard as she fishes into her belt for medi-gel.

Alhe and Langer arrive next. "What happened?" asks Alhe.

"I shot her," says Shepard. "Keep the pressure on!"

"What do you mean you shot her?"

"It was an accident," says Shepard. "Move your hands…right…now Griggs." Shepard applies the medi-gel.

Ashley and squad meet up with them. "Bering do something about getting some light in here, Nicols go with him."

"Aye Ma'am."

"What the hell happened?"

"I thought I saw something up in front of Iona. I was readying my weapon and moron here decides to tackle me. My pistol fired and I hit her."

"What? What the hell Griggs. What did you see Skipper?"

"I thought I saw a figure. I know I saw something," says Shepard.

Griggs remains quiet. He knows to speak only when spoken to. Though keeping his mouth shut is becoming very difficult.

"Want us to check it out?" Alhe asks Ashley.

The lights come on making the squad blink their eyes quickly to adjust.

Shepard looks up and points. "There. That is what I must have seen."

Ashley punches a few buttons on her omni-tool, "Bering?"

"Aye Ma'am?"

"Turn the lights off again, everyone stay where they are."

The lights turn off. Ashley waits a bit for her eyes to adjust. Bringing up her flashlight option on her omni-tool she walks back a few paces to try to see what Shepard says she saw. "Yeah I can see what you mean Skipper."

Griggs is with Ashley he also looks. When the lights were on in the room a cylinder could be seen. With the lights off it looks like a figure based on how the flashlight reflects off of it.

Griggs does not say anything.

Ashley pats him on the shoulder. "Okay Bering bring them back on please."

The lights turn on again.

"Shit Shepard I'm sorry. I saw you aiming your weapon at her and my instincts kicked in." Griggs doesn't actually believe what he is saying but he is playing along.

"Hey easy Iona it's okay don't try to move too much," says Shepard. The asari is starting to wake. "Yeah because it makes a lot of sense that I would shoot my own squad mate." Her tone is not a nice one.

"Joker?"

"Aye Ma'am?"

"Patch me through to Dr. Chakwas please," says Ashley.

"You got it."

"This is Dr. Chakwas."

"Dr. Chakwas, it's Williams, Iona took a shot in the shoulder, looks like a through and through. Medi-gel has been applied. The bleeding looks to have stopped."

"Is she conscious?"

"She is now yes, just waking up."

"Has she lost a lot of blood?"

"No, Shepard and Griggs got to her pretty fast."

"Good. Keep her calm. Get her here quickly Commander."

"Sounds good Doc Williams out."

"Bering, Alhe, take the rest of the squad and finish searching this room."

The large room is empty. It contains more containers and a few med beds. The layer of dust on everything proves no one has been on the ship for a long, long time.

Ashley kneels next to Iona, "How are you feeling?"

"I am well thank you Commander, just a little confused and sore."

"I bet. Can you stand?"

Shepard and Griggs are on either side of the asari, they help her to her feet.

"I am so sorry Iona. I…well I don't know what to say," says Shepard.

She looks at the woman with furrowed brows.

"I shot you."

"It's actually my fault," says Griggs. "I thought she well…" He is still playing along. He does not doubt what he saw.

"You two cut it out and get her back to the shuttle," says Ashley. "You can take blame later."

Shepard and Griggs help Iona get back to the shuttle in silence.

"Commander over here," says Alhe.

Ashley joins the remaining squad at a console along the far side of the room.

"What do ya got?"

"A couple of data pads Commander. The computer has been wiped clean."

"That's odd," says Bering.

"What?" asks Ashley.

"Well according to this data pad the group that worked on this ship was part of Cerberus."

"What how do you know that?" asks Ashley.

"See the logo?"

"Shit. Scorpion could be a cell then."

"Or the new Cerberus," says Alhe.

Bering and Ashley both look at her.

"What?"

"Let's hope that is not the case," says Ashley.

"Commander?"

"Yeah Nicols what is it?"

"I was checking a few of the boxes Griggs was going to present to you, I found these." Nicols holds out empty glass containers.

"What are they?"

"I think these are used for medicines. I mean I have seen bottles like this at hospitals," says Nicols.

"You find anything else?" asks Ashley.

"No Commander."

"And the other room?"

"More of the same."

"No more data pads?"

"No Commander."

"Bering bring those data pads."

"Yes Commander."

"Let's head back to the shuttle. We need to get Iona to Dr. Chakwas."

* * *

It takes under five minutes for the shuttle to reach the Normandy.

Dr. Chakwas and her assistant Anne begin work on Iona right away.

"The bullet went right through. It missed her vital organs," says Dr. Chakwas.

"That is a relief," says Iona. "It still hurts a great deal."

"I will give you something for the pain. I want you to remain here overnight for observation."

The asari looks toward Shepard. "I am okay Spectre Shepard."

Shaking her head Shepard says, "I …I just can't believe that happened Iona I am so so sorry."

"What is it you humans say? No harm done?"

"Well I think plenty of harm was done Iona. You can be on William's squad from now on. I mean…I don't blame you if you want to be."

"That will not be necessary Shepard please."

"Doc you sure she is going to be okay?" Shepard asks as she winces due to her own pain. Karin notices.

"She is fine Shepard. Sit down please."

"I'm fine.."

"It was not a request."

Shepard looks at the Doctor who nods towards a nearby chair. Shepard sits as instructed. She is very familiar with that tone of voice.

Ashley enters the med bay. "How are you doing Iona?"

"Fine Commander."

The Commander looks to the Doctor.

"The bullet went straight through no permanent damage. She was very lucky."

"Well that is good news. Thanks Doc."

"The Doctor wants me to stay overnight Commander."

"Good. I mean we don't want to take any chances."

The asari nods with a smile.

Ashley turns to Shepard, "How's the head?"

"Hurts like hell but otherwise I am fine."

"The Doc check you out yet?"

"Not yet as this is the first time I am hearing about it," says Dr. Chakwas.

"Iona needed to be seen first," says Shepard.

"And now it is your turn. Lie down please."

Shepard gets up from the chair and slowly walks to the med bed; she is a bit wobbly due to her dizziness. She lies down so the Doctor can run a scan.

"Lie down please Iona. I am going to give you something for the pain. It will make you sleep as well," says Anne.

The asari lies down and soon falls asleep.

"So?" asks Shepard.

"Nothing out of the ordinary is showing on the scan Shepard. Let me give you something for the pain," says Chakwas.

"I have pills in my room."

Chakwas and Ashley exchange looks, Shepard does not notice. "That's right sorry I forgot. You take the recommended dosage then and sleep, Doctor's orders."

"I am actually not going to argue with you Doc. Can I get a little help please?"

Ashley grabs Shepard under the elbow as her human friend stands up. "I gotcha Skipper."

Shepard teeters a bit but Ashley steadies her.

"I don't want to see you up and around until tomorrow Shepard is that understood?" says Chakwas.

"Perfectly."

Ashley helps Shepard to her room which is thankfully close to the med bay.

When the Commander exits Shepard's quarters she finds Griggs waiting for her.

"Lieutenant something I can do for you?"

"I need to speak with you Commander."

"Walk with me."

They enter the elevator and head for Ashley's quarters.

"What's on your mind Griggs?"

"I don't believe Shepard."

Ashley stops on the stairs that lead to her gear locker and turns, "What do you mean you don't believe her?"

"I saw what I saw Commander."

Ashley resumes her course to her gear locker and starts to take off her armor. "And what was that?"

"I was behind Shepard. She was pointing her pistol at Iona I have no doubt in my mind."

"You heard her, she thought she saw something and was readying her weapon. You saw it yourself when we were there, what's changed?" Ashley shuts the locker door.

"I was thinking about it and it doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't?" Ashley gestures toward the couch while she sits on the chair.

Griggs sits. "If she was readying her weapon she wouldn't be pointing it at Iona but more around her."

"So you got her as she was moving her weapon into a safe position."

"No. No Ma'am. I was behind her for a few seconds before I tackled her. I at first could not believe my eyes so I hesitated slightly before acting. She was aiming at the asari's back."

Ashley has worked with Griggs for years. She trusts the man with her life. But she also trusts Shepard and has known her longer. "Look Griggs it was an honest mistake."

"I don't believe I made a mistake Commander."

"Nevertheless Griggs it sure looks like one to me and that is how I am writing it up."

"With all due respect Ma'am, I know what I saw."

Ashley stands and nods toward the door. "You write it up as you see fit Griggs. I am telling you right now, I do not believe Shepard intentionally shot Iona. And Griggs."

He turns to look at her.

"Don't ever say 'with all due respect' to me again. What you are really saying is kiss my ass and I don't appreciate it. Dismissed Lieutenant."

He salutes her without saying a word then leaves.

* * *

"Sorry that did not go according to plan Blake."

"Oh but it did Dr. Collins, it did."

"But I thought you wanted the asari dead?"

"Well yes I did, but that was not Shepard's fault. She was willing to kill her and that is the point." Blake cannot help the smile on her supple lips. "The data pads have the next coordinates correct?"

"Yes they do Blake."

"Good, good very good. And the asset?"

"Already activated per your request."

"Excellent."


	37. Chapter 37

Sleep will not come. Shepard's headache is worse and now she is having chills. She did not take the pill she is supposed to take because she doesn't like how it makes her feel. In fact she has not been taking them since she has been on the Normandy.

She has been losing time, not remembering what she was doing and when she was doing it and it scares her. So she has decided to stop the pills to see if they are the reason for the memory loss. Since sleep is not coming after tossing and turning going on three hours she decides to dial Liara hoping it is not too late. With her head pounding she cannot really concentrate to determine what the time difference is.

After a few rings the call is picked up, "Hello?"

"Hi Liara."

"Elly? Are you alright?"

The asari can see the vid of Shepard and she does not look too good.

"I have been better Liara. I hope I am not calling too late I don't really know what time it is there."

"No it is fine Elly. I just put the kids down about an hour ago and I was reading in bed."

"Oh? What are you reading?"

"Are you alright Elly, what is going on?"

"I…well I just don't feel well and I screwed up today Liara."

"What do you mean?"

Shepard hesitates to catch her breath through the pounding in her head.

"Elly?"

"Do you remember Liara when we talked about code words when we moved into the house?"

"Y-Yes why?"

"Can you give me it?"

The pair came up with code words when they first moved to Thessia as a security precaution. This is when Liara was the Shadow Broker and was going to be alone while Shepard was still working for the Alliance. They have never needed or used these code words and Liara is a bit caught off guard to say the least. She had to think what it was. Knowing the code word confirms to the pair that they are who they say they are and that they are not under duress. Liara thought it was foolish at the time almost paranoid, but right now she couldn't be more relieved to know that she is talking to her Elly, not one being controlled.

"Uh..yes Elly. It is sapphire."

"Good Liara..that's good thanks."

"And yours?" asks Liara.

"Blue," says Shepard.

"Good Elly now what is going on?"

"I don't want you to panic or anything. I am fine but I think that I am being drugged."

"What?" _How can she possibly know? What has happened?"_

"I have been losing time Liara. I don't even remember speaking to Raina when I got home from the hospital."

"Elly…"

"I am getting these awful headaches Liara and I don't know… things just don't feel right."

"Elly…"

"And I come to my quarters after a mission where I accidentally fired my weapon into the shoulder of the asari commander Iona. Ashley is reminding me to take my pills. Take my pills she kept saying. I think she told me that like three times. I think something is going on with the pills. Do you know where they came from?

Liara wants to ask so many questions all at once. Hearing about how she accidentally shot one of her squad mates does not sound like something Shepard would do at all. "Uh…you said the Doctor gave them to you, to take them for your headaches."

"Hmm see Liara, I don't remember that. I have no idea who gave me those pills."

"Elly…"

"And what about…"

"Elly please."

Furrowing her brow Shepard asks, "What? What is it Liara?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Okay."

Liara does not know how long it took to explain everything to her bondmate. There were times Shepard wanted to interrupt to ask questions but the professor in Liara asked her politely to keep her questions until the end. There was so much to talk about that once she started she didn't want to get off track and forget anything.

"So let me see if I got this straight," says Shepard, "Are you saying I am under the influence even now?"

"Well I think so Elly… I mean maybe not right now. I think because you are not taking your pills the influence may be waning."

"And you all thought it was a good idea to just watch and see?" Shepard is trying to keep her tone even, Liara notices it.

"I did _not_ agree to it at all Elly not at all please believe me. Ashley and Miranda both made the case that to find Scorpion we had to wait and see what would happen. Plus Ashley said that you probably would go along with it if you knew about it."

Raising her eyebrows Shepard says, "Did she now?"

"I am sorry Elly I …well I tried to stop them. They said that if you stopped taking the drugs without weaning off of them it could cause issues. That is why no one intervened, that and the hopes that you would lead us to Scorpion."

"Yeah like withdrawal symptoms right?" asks Shepard as she rubs her arms trying to warm herself up. She has been shivering for the last twenty minutes even though she is sweating.

"I think you need to talk to Karin Elly. She may be able to give you something to help with that. Since you have stopped the pills I do think you should take one soon to ease your pain."

"I don't know if I can risk it Liara. I mean, Ashley was pretty insistent that I take the pills. I mean what is that about? Something does not feel right with her."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know Liara something is off that is all I can tell you right now."

Liara thinks for a moment. "I do know that Miranda was working on something and that she and Karin met before the Normandy took off. I think we have to bring Karin in on this. Perhaps she has also noticed something with Ashley."

"That is a good idea."

Shepard nearly jumps out of her skin.

"What the hell Kasumi! You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Elly? What is going on?" asks Liara.

"It's okay. Kasumi decided to show herself." Kasumi sits next to her so Liara can see her on the vid display.

"Helllo Liara."

"Kasumi."

"Shepard," says Kasumi, "I hope you know that I never once had you out of my sights. I have been watching you ever seen you boarded of course minus the time you were away on your mission."

Shepard pats her arm, "I know. I know you would not let anything happen to me Kasumi, not if you could help it. I am not exactly happy with any of you at the moment but we have bigger things to worry about. I don't like the idea of taking another pill. I don't want to lose time again and I sure as hell do not want to accidentally shoot someone else. I truly believe that if Griggs was not there I would have murdered the asari."

"Do you have any idea why Scorpion would want the asari dead?" asks Kasumi.

"What? No," says Shepard.

"Perhaps it was simply a way to see how strong their affect is over you."

"But they tested that already in the woods," says Liara.

"Yes but this is different," says Kasumi. "During a mission Shepard's heart rate would be elevated, adrenaline pumping, they probably needed a field test to see if they could still control you so to speak. Plus I found two little devices in the vents that are over your quarters Shepard."

"What kind of devices?" asks Liara.

"I am not sure what they are or what they do. I am afraid we cannot test them until we identify the spies on board."

"Spies?" says Shepard.

"Yes," says the thief, "there is at least one Scorpion spy on board, one that we know about. Petersen. She is in engineering."

"Why the hell has she not been brought in?" asks Shepard.

"We did not want to alert Scorpion that we were on to its people. She is being watched by someone to see if she tries to make contact. Her omni-tool has a program on it that copies anything she searches or sends and records all conversations. But the only conversation we recorded that seems to be of any value was brief. A person on the call asked if she had been detected and she said no. Since then she has done nothing but her job," says Kasumi.

Shepard gets up from her chair to grab a blanket. Her shivering is getting worse.

Liara watches her move out of frame then Kasumi who moves off screen quickly.

"What's going on?" asks Liara. She sees nothing but can hear muffled voices. "Elly! Kasumi! Someone talk to me please!"

The thief comes into frame, "Liara. I need to get Dr. Chakwas. Shepard has passed out. I will call you when I have an update. I am sorry Liara."

Before the asari can reply the call is disconnected.

Kasumi using her omni-tool and a secure channel contacts Dr. Chakwas. She cannot be seen on the ship so she does not leave Shepard's quarters.

As the doctor enters her quarters she finds the thief lying Shepard down on the bed.

"What is going on?"

"She passed out," says Kasumi.

"What why?" The Doctor runs a scan over the unconscious body. "Why is she sweating?"

"She has stopped taking her pills Karin."

"When?"

"Since she boarded the Normandy. She called Liara to tell her that she wasn't feeling well and that she suspected something was not right with the pills."

The scan done the Doctor lowers her omni-tool, "She has a fever."

"She didn't know she shouldn't wean off the pills."

"Of course not. I will grab some things. I have something that can help with her symptoms but we will have to ride out the fever."

The thief catches the Doctor's arm before she walks out.

"What is it?"

"Shepard said she felt Ashley was acting weird."

"Ashley?"

"Yes. That she was insisting Shepard take her pills due to her headache. That she told her multiple times."

"Well that is probably because Shepard has not been herself and Ashley didn't want her to forget."

"I am not sure I agree."

"Why? What proof do you have?"

"None right now, but I know what I can do to get some." Kasumi thinks of the two devices in the vents over Shepard's quarters. She knows the way to Ashley's quarters. She can look for the same thing. If she finds something then she knows the other human Spectre has been compromised.

"Well you do that and I will get some supplies and stay with Shepard."

"Can you do me a favor Karin?"

"Of course."

"Can you call Liara using the secure channel and let her know what is going on? Shepard passed out while on the line with her."

"Yes of course, and Kasumi?"

The thief turns to look at the Doctor.

"Please be careful."

She nods before lifting herself into the vent above the room.

* * *

"Hello Blake. I wanted to let you know that everything is set up at the next coordinates."

"Good. And we will not be far correct?"

"No. The moon is not far from the location. We will be undetected and can arrive when you give the word."

"Excellent. Great work Dr. Collins and thank you for letting me know."

"The metal within the reaper has had wonderful results don't you think? The devices we have planted seem to really help with the hallucinations making the assets more susceptible."

"Yes. We will test that theory again tonight I suspect since the next asset has been activated."

"Yes Blake. I will report the results as soon as I hear."

"Thank you Doctor."

* * *

Though only five minutes passed Liara felt like hours passed before her omni-tool rang. "Elly?" she asks before seeing who is on the vid display.

"No Liara it is Karin."

"Karin oh Goddess, where is Elly? Is she alright?"

"She has a fever Liara. Kasumi said she passed out. She also filled me in on what is going on. I gave her something to help with her symptoms. She was awake briefly and I had her take half a pill. To have her stop the drugs cold turkey is not healthy."

Liara is not sure she heard correctly. "I don't understand Karin."

The Doctor gives a small smile. "Sorry Liara. Remember when I mentioned that to stop the pills without weaning off of them can be dangerous? I gave her half a pill and something to help her sleep which she is doing right now. I am staying with her. I am hoping that her fever will break by morning."

"Thank the Goddess, oh thank you Karin. I have been going out of my mind waiting to hear something."

"Sorry about that Liara. Kasumi asked me to call you while she checks on something. I needed to take care of Shepard first."

"Of course Karin than you so much. She mentioned that she hurt one of her squad mates earlier today, the asari I believe, is she going to be alright?"

"Yes. It was a through and through. No vital organs hit. She should be ready for missions within a week."

"Thank Goddess. I don't know what Elly would do if it was worse."

There was a silence between them for a few moments.

"Karin?"

"Yes Liara?"

"Did Elly or Kasumi fill you in on Elly's concern by chance?"

"Do you mean about suspecting Ashley? Kasumi mentioned something yes."

"And?"

"I am sorry Liara. Her behavior seems fine to me. Kasumi did mention something about knowing where to go for some proof so I hope to hear something soon."

"What will you do if Ashley is also under the influence?"

"I think if that is the case then we should bring Lieutenant Griggs in on this. He helped me today with Shepard and I know he can be trusted."

"What do you mean he helped you with Elly?" asks Liara.

"Ashley kept the comms open for me to listen in on their mission. I heard Elly having issues…uh I mean having one of her headaches. I asked Griggs to check on her as he was hanging back in another room."

"What happened?"

"He found Elly pointing her pistol at Iona. He tackled her. Her pistol fired and hit the asari."

"So is it because of him that she shot her or…?"

"Not sure," says Dr. Chakwas recalling what she heard. "She did mention that she thought she saw something and was bringing up her weapon when Griggs spotted her. She was pretty upset with him that he tackled her, blamed him for her weapon firing."

"Hmm she was pretty clear when she and I spoke. She feels responsible."

"Well that is Shepard for ya," says Dr. Chakwas.

"Yes it is. Is she going to be okay Karin?"

"She is sleeping pretty soundly right now Liara. I am going to stay with her tonight to keep an eye on her."

"Thank you Karin. I feel so helpless."

"One minute Liara."

The human Doctor moves off screen. Again Liara hears mumbling but cannot make out the voices or what is being said.

"Sorry Liara" says Dr. Chakwas, "Kasumi has returned. She went on a little excursion."

The thief comes into view.

"Hello Liara."

Liara nods.

"I believe Shepard is correct. I believe Ashley has been compromised. I found the same devices above her quarters that are present above Shepard's," says Kasumi.

"And you didn't bring one?" asks Karin.

"I do not want to risk alerting anyone that one has been removed. I have never seen anything like it."

"Did you take a picture by chance?" asks Liara.

"I can do that for you Liara yes," says the thief.

"I can take it then and see what I can find. Perhaps it will help us figure out how Elly and now Ashley are being controlled."

"Well we still do not know if Ashley is under the influence of Scorpion," says Karin.

"What more do you need?" asks Kasumi.

The Doctor thinks. "I think I will brief Lieutenant Griggs then."

"Griggs?" asks Kasumi.

"I'll fill you in later Kasumi," says Karin. "Liara?"

"Yes?"

"Let us know what you find and please inform Miranda what is going on. We will do what we can on this end. Another set of coordinates were found earlier today and Ashley has already set course for them."

"When will you arrive?"

"I am not sure. I can ask Joker," says Karin.

"Okay. I will call Miranda when we are finished here and work on trying to find out more about that device Kasumi when you send a picture. Karin, shall I call you with my findings or?"

"I think you should yes. Since I gave Elly half a pill I am hoping she has enough drugs in her system to still be influenced and if she is then we may not be able to trust her with what you find out."

Not liking what she is hearing but understanding what the Doctor is saying Liara nods. "I will keep you informed."

"And Liara" says Dr. Chakwas, "I will let you know if anything changes in her condition."

"Thank you Karin and thank you Kasumi. I appreciate it."

The call ends.

Kasumi makes her way to the vents again and takes a picture of a nearby device over Shepard's quarters. Using the secure channel they have set up she sends the photo to Liara. She informs the Doctor that she will remain in the vent and that she can contact her if necessary.

Liara receives the photo from Kasumi. She makes her way to the secure room to bring up the picture. The asari enters a few parameters into her program search routine then runs it. She hopes to have some results by morning.

* * *

After starting her search regarding the device, Liara called Miranda to keep her informed on what is going on. She explained that Shepard was herself when she called and suspected Ashley was being influenced. During their conversation Liara thought she heard Raina or Mia crying. Turns out neither little one was awake but it got Liara thinking.

"Miranda I have a question for you."

"Sure Liara."

"Remember how Elly and Raina were somehow linked? That whatever happened to Elly, Raina seemed to feel or be affected?"

"Yes. Has Raina had an issue with what is going on with Shepard?"

"Actually no."

"Oh good."

"Though that does make me wonder…" she trails off.

Miranda waits for her to finish her thought which the asari does not seem to do. "Liara?"

Silence.

"Liara?"

"Hmm?

"Are you okay? You were going to ask me something?"

"Oh yes, I apologize Miranda. I was wondering about the link between Elly and Raina. Could it be due to her nanites?"

"Her nanites?"

"Yes the improved nanites you treated her with. As far as I have been able to find having the type of link that Elly and Raina shared is very rare, but I have found nothing regarding a link like this when it is not between two asari. I was thinking perhaps the nanites may have changed Elly somehow."

Miranda did not intend to keep her nanite treatment secret but for some reason she is pausing before speaking.

"Miranda?"

"Sorry Liara…"

"Well?"

"Well yes I suppose it is possible. There is asari DNA in the improved nanites."

"What?"

"Yes. For longevity of life I was able to use asari DNA in the treatments. It is completely safe Liara believe me. It is present in my own treatments as well."

"I ….well I didn't realize. I suppose though incredibly rare it could explain the link. Do you have a hypothesis as to why they are not linked now when Elly is having issues?"

"By what you have told me she is having headaches not hallucinations right? Perhaps because she stopped taking her pills they are not as prevalent? I can only guess at this point Liara without running tests."

"Of course Miranda, I was just wondering. I am hoping to find more information regarding the device Kasumi sent a picture of."

"Please keep me informed Liara. I will fill Arelia in on everything as well. And Liara?"

"Yes?"

"I hope you are not too upset with me."

Liara is silent.

"I know you were not exactly happy with Ashley and me. I do think we are making progress however."

"Yes well. We will know more soon hopefully, but I will not feel good about any of this until Elly is home with me."

"I understand Liara."


	38. Chapter 38

It was around 3 AM ship time and Dr. Chakwas has not slept much at all. Knowing Kasumi was above her in the vents they exchanged messages via their secure channel as the doctor watched Shepard sleep. Her fever finally broke shortly after 2 AM. Now the doctor watched her sleep and placed her hand on the human's shoulder whenever it looked like she was beginning to have a nightmare. She wondered how on earth Liara did this night after night. It was exhausting.

Knowing she has to get some sleep of her own she messages Kasumi that she is returning to the Med Bay to check on Iona, the asari commando who was injured. With a quick reply the doctor left Shepard to sleep hopefully soundly the rest of the night.

Iona is sleeping well. Dr. Chakwas checks her assistant Anne's notes. There are no issues with the asari's healing. The human doctor lies down on a med bed and drifts off to sleep.

It doesn't take long before her omni-tool alerts her to a message. Checking the time Dr. Chakwas was asleep only for thirty minutes. Wiping her eyes with her hand she brings up the message. It is from Kasumi:

_Shepard left her quarters. She visited Ashley and gave her an injection as she slept. Shepard is back in her quarters sleeping. There are two small boxes taped up under her bed. They contain syringes and drugs or medicines of some sort. This is how she was able to give Ashley an injection._

A chill sluiced through her body. She replied to the message and told Kasumi that she would inform Lieutenant Griggs. She feels it important someone on the squad know what is going on. She also sent a message to Liara and Miranda to keep them informed.

* * *

Morning comes much too fast. Shepard enters the Med Bay to check on Iona and finds Dr. Chakwas slumped over her desk sleeping.

Shepard walks over to the sleeping asari. She looks to ensure no one else is in the room. She brings up her hand which holds a syringe. She touches the violet arm with her fingers and when the asari does not stir she takes a firmer grip. With her other hand she is about to place the syringe in the asari's arm when she hears Dr. Chakwas speak.

"Shepard what are you doing here?"

Keeping her composure she quickly hides the syringe. "Hi Doc. I didn't want to disturb you. I wanted to see how Iona was doing."

Chakwas crosses over to the med bed and runs a scan while she yawns. "Shepard you need to stop blaming yourself. It was an accident."

Shepard furrows her brows as if she is not sure what the human doctor is talking about. "Uh…well yeah I know. So?"

Finishing her scan she looks at Shepard, "So? So what?"

"She okay?"

"As I said Shepard she is fine. How are you feeling?"

"Me? I'm fine why?"

The doctor looks at her former Commander with scrutiny. "Sit down over here please." She gestures toward a chair.

Shepard hiding the syringe places it in her pocket making sure Chakwas does not see. She sits as requested.

The doctor runs a scan.

"I feel fine Doc, what's with the scan?"

"You told me you were not feeling well last night don't you remember?"

"No. I slept like a baby. I think maybe you are the one in need of some sleep. Did you sleep here all night?"

She wonders how Shepard remembers nothing of her fever last night. The doctor wonders if she even remembers speaking with Liara. "I slept in my bed for a while then relieved Anne. I wanted to keep an eye on Iona." This isn't true but she hopes Shepard believes her.

"Well you should get some rest."

Chakwas finishes the scan.

"So everything okay there Doc?"

"What?"

Shepard gestures toward her omni-tool.

"Oh yes I apologize….yes you are just fine."

"Told ya," says Shepard as she stands from the chair. She places her hand on Chakwas' shoulder, "I think you need more sleep. You want me to get you some breakfast?"

"That would be nice thank you Shepard."

"You bet."

After Shepard leaves the Med Bay the doctor sends a message to Kasumi letting her know that Shepard does not seem to remember last night at all. She sits at her desk stifling a yawn. She knows today is going to be a long day.

* * *

Liara feels hope for the first time since Shepard returned from the hospital. She received a message that her fever broke and was sleeping soundly. Wishing the morning was not quite here Liara slowly gets out of bed to head for the shower. When she reaches the kitchen she cannot help but smile. Her father Aethyta is talking with Raina and Mia as they eat their breakfast. Tali is sitting eating quietly observing the interaction.

"Hey kid," says the Matriarch.

"Good morning," says Liara. She gives each child a kiss on their crest and pats Tali's shoulder as she helps herself to some food.

"Ma Ma," says Raina. "How are you?"

"I am fine thank you Raina and how are you doing?"

"Good." The little one's smile lights up the entire room.

"I was just telling them a story about you Liara," says Aethyta.

"Oh?"

"Yeah about when you were a kid how you used to dig in the dirt looking for shi….stuff…looking for stuff."

"Ma Ma silly," says Mia.

"That's right kid," says Aethyta. "She was silly all right."

"Liara," says Tali "did you ever find anything?"

Smiling Liara sits down at the kitchen table, all eyes are on her. "In fact I did once."

Raina and Mia's eyes go wide.

"What was it?" asks Tali.

"It was a small asari toy actually. I have no idea how it got there but I found it." Liara has such pride in her face when she remembers.

Aethyta starts to laugh.

Liara looks at her, "What is so funny?"

"It took you almost a week to find that damn thing."

"What?" Liara is shocked. "You put the toy there?"

"Well sure I did. Do you honestly think it was just there?" asks Aethyta.

"I was very young father of course I thought it was just there."

The kids start to laugh and Tali cannot help herself.

"That is actually pretty sweet of you Aethyta," says the Quarian.

"Sweet? Shit."

"Bad word!" Raina says pointing her finger at her grandfather. Mia also points and laughs.

The kids have made it into a game. Every time their grandfather curses they point it out. Both of them are getting quite good at spotting the curse words.

"Yeah yeah," says Aethyta.

"That's enough Raina," Liara says in her soft tone. She looks at her father. "I…I cannot believe you did that."

Shrugging her shoulders the Matriarch replies, "What can I say? I loved watching you in that park Liara. I wanted to see the look on your face when you actually found something. It is something I will never forget."

The two lock eyes for a few moments before Aethyta looks away with a smile. Liara cannot believe her father did that for her. She smiles as she blinks away the water in her eyes.

"We dig today?" asks Raina.

"We do indeed kid," says Aethyta.

"What? What is this?" asks Liara.

"We are taking the kids to the park this morning Liara," says Tali.

"That's right," says Aethyta, "they have some exploring to do."

Thinking of the last time they went to the park Liara is a bit concerned. "Do you think that is wise?"

"Don't sweat it kid. I got them."

"Of course," Liara says with a nod of her head.

The asari stands to clear her dish. "Well I need to go to work. I hope you all have a wonderful day."

"Let me walk you out," says Tali. The two leave the house after Liara kisses her kids goodbye.

"What is it Tali?"

"I spoke with Kal'reegar on Rannoch. He has been covering for me while I have been here."

Liara does not want to hear what is coming next but she knew this day was coming.

"I will need to leave soon Liara."

"How soon?"

"He said two weeks at the most. I am sorry Liara I know it is not the best timi…"

"…nonsense. You have been wonderful to stay as long as you have. I know you have work to do Tali."

"I…well I just don't like leaving you without knowing what is going to happen with Shepard."

"I know. But maybe by then this will be over." She doesn't believe it the minute the words leave her lips.

There is a silence between the two. The Quarian hugs Liara. "She is going to be okay Liara you cannot believe anything less."

"I know Tali I know.

* * *

The squad gathers round in the shuttle bay. Commander Williams prefers it to the CIC. She often checks weapons after a briefing to mentally prepare for what is ahead. Though she has her own locker in her quarters, she keeps some of her weapons with the rest of them on the shuttle bay level.

"Listen up!"

The squad quiets down and looks at their Commanding officer. Shepard is among the squad waiting to hear what she has to say.

"We are following up on a lead we found on the medical ship. We are headed toward the Sol system."

"We going to Earth?" asks Nicols.

"No. According to Joker we are heading toward Mars."

"Mars?"

"That's right. The coordinates are in its orbit that is all we know for now."

"Think it's another ship?" asks Bering. "Will we land ont the planet?"

"Until we get there I do not know if we are landing on the planet or not. What we do know is that we are getting close. I informed Hackett of our findings from the med ship. He has people tracking down the possible Cerberus link. We have about five hours before we arrive so make the best use of that time. Make sure your weapons and gear are set."

"What about Iona?" asks Langer.

"She will be sitting this one out. She is healing nicely but won't be mission ready. Shepard and I will provide a briefing when we arrive at our destination. Any other questions?"

The squad is silent.

"Good. Dismissed."

The squad files out, some working on the weapons bench cleaning and making adjustments, while others check their gear.

Shepard cocks her head to the side when Ashley makes eye contact. The two Spectres meet away from everyone else in the corner of the shuttle bay.

"What's up Skipper?" asks Ashley.

"I couldn't get to the asari."

"Don't think it matters at this point do you?"

"I don't like loose ends."

"She is not a threat. She can't even come along so she won't be able to give updates to the Council."

"You mean Tevos," Shepard nearly spits the word.

"Look I know you don't really care for her, but Iona can no longer spy on us. So relax."

"Relax? She may not be the only one Ashley, you ever think of that?"

"You are a bit too paranoid for your own good Shepard."

"Hey. I have survived this long haven't I?"

"We do nothing about her is that understood?"

"Didn't realize I was taking orders from you."

Ashley looks at her they both do not break eye contact. "Look Shepard…"

"No you look Ashley. We have a job to do and we are going to do it."

Ashley looks around to make sure they are not causing a scene. She does not notice that Griggs has been observing the two from the opposite corner of the room.

"Okay," says Ashley quietly. "You are in charge I know that. But I don't think we need to risk it especially since she cannot come along."

"She still knows where we are headed."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Ask her to your quarters, we can take care of her then."

"And how exactly do we explain her absence?" asks Ashley.

Shepard thinks a moment.

Ashley places a hand on her shoulder. "I know you don't like loose ends Skipper, I don't either. But the risk is too high. Let her inform Tevos of where we are going. Soon it won't matter anyway."

Shepard is kicking herself for not being able to take care of the asari earlier in the med bay.

"Skipper?"

"I don't like it."

"Well if you wouldn't have missed we wouldn't need to have this conversation."

"Fuck you Ashley!" she says it through clenched teeth. "Our orders are to eliminate her. Tevos cannot know what is going on right now. It could ruin everything." Though she fully believes what she is saying she is not sure how she knows what she is saying is true. It is more of a feeling a constant scrapping in her head.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry." Ashley takes in and lets out a breath. "I don't see how we can take care of it right now. It is too risky and you know that."

Shepard knows she's right.

"Fine. We leave her alone for now."

"Good. I am sure the boss will have a plan for her when we see her," says Ashley. "Until then it is business as usual."

"You call Tyler yet? To keep up appearances?" asks Shepard.

"Yes this morning. And you?"

"No. I have not called Liara yet. I will shortly."

"Don't worry Skipper. Everything is going according to plan. Speaking of keeping up appearances, it is time I talk to the Council."

"Have fun." The bite of sarcasm is not lost on Ashley.

Ashley pats her on the shoulder "We stick to the plan Skipper." Ashley walks toward the elevator.

Shepard does not like the feeling in her gut nor does she like the small ache starting at the back of her head. When she thinks about how she knows that Iona is a plant for Councilor Tevos her head hurts more. She doesn't know how she knows she just does. She heads for her quarters to call her bondmate.

* * *

"Hello Elly how are you?" Liara asks. She takes the call from her bondmate in her office. She begins teaching next week.

"I'm good Liara how are you and the kids?"

"Good. They are getting along with Dad very well. I think she has been very good for them and them for her."

"You are so beautiful Liara, I miss you. I can't believe how long it has been since we talked."

Liara freezes. She looks closer at the vid display. She has a feeling Shepard does not remember their talk last night. "What do you mean Elly?"

"Well it's been like two days since we talked right? I tell ya getting used to ship time and trying to figure out what time it is there is making my head spin." Shepard looks at the vid display, "You okay Liara?"

Trying not to look flustered Liara replies, "Y-Yes I am fine Elly."

"What's going on? Something wrong?"

"No not at all Elly." She quickly tries to think of what to say.

"I know something is wrong Liara, you can tell me."

"I don't want to worry you."

"Is it the kids?"

"Oh no no no, nothing like that."

"Then what?"

"Tali will be leaving soon."

"Oh."

"She may be gone by the time you come back. I just thought it might upset you. I only found out about it this morning."

"I see."

Liara is not sure what else to say. She only hopes that Elly believes her. "Are you okay Elly?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. I will have to call her I guess. When will she know for sure?"

"I do not know. She said she would let me know, but that it would be soon." Liara does not want to be too specific since she knows it is not really her Elly she is talking to.

"Are you okay Liara? I know how much you have enjoyed having her visit."

"I will miss her, but I know she has to get back. Plus I start my classes next week and I have my speech coming up at the end of the month."

"Well I sure hope I am home for that," says Shepard. "Hey look I gotta go. You gonna be okay?"

"Yes Elly. Please be safe."

"Always Liara. Love you."

"I love you." The call disconnects.

Liara returns to her work when her omni-tool comes to life. She wonders if it is Elly. That perhaps she forgot to tell her something.

"Hello?"

"Hi Liara do you have a minute?"

"Oh hello Miranda. Yes I do."

"Where are you?"

"I am at the University."

"How soon can you come to the estate?"

"Well I just got here not an hour ago Miranda, why what is going on?"

"I need to show you something."

The asari is very familiar with Miranda's tone. She has found something and it is important. "I will be there as soon as I can."

* * *

Liara arrives at the estate two hours after receiving Miranda's call. She wanted to leave earlier but she had to attend a faculty meeting and needed to do some work before leaving the office. She feels it will be noticeable soon if she is not putting in her half days before classes begin next week.

"Hi Liara how are you?" asks Arelia as she hugs her asari friend. "Please come in."

"I am well thank you Arelia. How are you? You look well."

Arelia's hand goes over her belly as she speaks. "Thank you Liara. The little one is quite the kicker. Can I get you something to drink?"

"No thank you. Miranda said she wanted to show me something."

Arelia nods, "Of course, right this way."

Liara follows Arelia through the hallways that lead to Miranda's secure lab within the estate.

"The work on the house is completed Liara. Oriana now has her own entrance and her own full kitchen. Though I think Miranda prefers that she use our kitchen. She doesn't like all of the time her sister has been spending with Mark. He is a nice man though don't you think?"

Silence.

"Liara?"

"I'm sorry Arelia what?"

The asari commando knows how worried Liara must be. "It is quite alright Liara. It was nothing important."

They arrive outside the lab. Arelia pushes a button and they wait. The door swooshes open. "Come on in," says Miranda. The human woman heads toward her desk where there are multiple vid monitors. "Thanks for coming by Liara."

"What have you found?"

"Remember the pictures Kasumi sent to us of the devices that are outside of Shepard and Ashley's quarters?"

"You found out what they do?" asks Liara taking a seat next to Miranda. Arelia is seated on the other side of the human.

"I think so." Miranda punches a few buttons on her console. The picture of the device is displayed. "I think this device is what is being used to control Shepard and now Ashley."

"How?"

"Our brain hears things at different frequencies. How we hear has been difficult to explain really. It is easier to articulate how the human brain thinks then how it hears. Anyway, I believe the device is at a certain frequency. I believe instructions if you will are being relayed through this frequency while they sleep. That along with the drugs in their system makes them susceptible to what is being transmitted."

Liara thinks a moment. "So you think that they hear a voice of some sort?"

"Not sure if it is a voice because I believe Kasumi would have heard it. I think it may be interpreted as a voice when under the influence of the drugs. But I am only theorizing at this point."

"It seems to explain why Shepard would suddently inject Ashley with something," says Arelia.

"Why would someone do this do you suppose?" asks Liara.

Miranda shakes her head.

"Why would anyone want to control someone else?" asks Arelia.

"To get what they want," says Miranda.

"And what do you think Scorpion wants?" asks Liara.

Miranda shakes her head again.

"If you say that Ashley is now affected by this device think about it," says Arelia.

The two just stare at her.

"They are both human Spectres."

"Oh Goddess," says Liara as one of her hands covers her mouth.

"So?" asks Miranda.

"So honey, if Scorpion can control two human Spectres who else do they want to control or influence?" asks Arelia.

"You think this is some type of test for a bigger purpose?" asks Miranda.

Arelia nods, "It could be yes."

"They are after the Council," says Liara.


	39. Chapter 39

Liara is home now after meeting with Miranda and Arelia. She knows that the Council must be Scorpion's true target. Thinking on the way home she has decided to contact Councilor Tevos herself. With everything going on she does not want the representative of the Asari people in any danger.

Aethyta, Tali and the kids are still not home. Liara makes her way to the secure room and dials the Councilor.

After a few minutes the Councilor answers, "Hello Liara."

"Councilor." Liara nods in respect.

"What can I do for you I am afraid I am very busy."

"Yes thank you Councilor for taking my call. I fear I must warn you."

"Warn me?"

"Have you left Thessia yet?"

Juliana is off screen. Councilor Tevos sees that her head of security is shaking her head so as not to tell the asari of her whereabouts. "I have not," she replies.

"I do not think it wise to leave just yet Councilor."

Juliana walks a bit closer to ensure she can hear. "What do you mean Liara?" asks Tevos.

"I believe Scorpion is targeting you and the rest of the Council."

"And why do you think that?"

Liara suspected that when Shepard told her about the accident with Iona that perhaps it was not an accident at all. Her suspicions were only solidified when she Miranda and Arelia agreed that the target must be the Council. Now she hopes that she is correct. Typically wanting to know the answer before just giving information Liara does so anyway, "Your contact on the Normandy has been injured Councilor."

There is silence from the Councilor. Liara watches her on the vid and even though the Councilor does not react Liara does notice a slight shift in her posture. She knows she did not know.

"I do not know what you mean Liara."

"Councilor we really do not have time for this. Iona was injured on a mission. She is fine, but I believe Scorpion knows that she is a plant."

Liara suspects that the Councilor is trying to determine what to reveal. "Is she alright?"

"She was shot in the shoulder. Dr. Chakwas assures me she is going to make a full recovery."

"How did you know?"

"I admit I was not sure until right now Councilor."

"What does this have to do with Scorpion"?

It is Liara's turn to determine how much to reveal to the Councilor. She does not like the idea of letting the asari know that her bondmate is being controlled by such a threat. "I have reason to believe that there are Scorpion plants on the Normandy. They found out about Iona and tried to eliminate her."

"I see. And how do you know about this Dr.?"

"Councilor how I know is not important. What is is that you remain out of harms way."

Tevos knows Liara is avoiding answering the question, she lets it pass. "I appreciate your concern, but I have an entire staff that gets paid to keep me out of harms way."

"Of course," Liara nods her head in respect.

"How is Shepard fairing on the Normandy?"

Liara does not change her facial expression or the tension in her shoulders. "Everything is fine. We spoke earlier."

"Glad to hear it. I do thank you Liara for your concern, but I assure you I am just fine." The Councilor suspects the asari knows about her plant from Shepard.

"Glad to hear it Councilor Tevos. I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay on Thessia."

Tevos notices Juliana giving her the signal to hurry up the call. "Thank you Liara, be well."

The call disconnects.

"What is it Juliana? You know how I do not like your little hand signals while I am on vid."

"My apologies. There is a call coming in that I thought you would want to take."

"From?"

"Iona."

* * *

"Another damn ship?" asks Larentia. The female Turian soldier usually keeps quiet but chasing after Scorpion feels somehow off.

"I didn't realize I asked for opinions," says Commander Ashley Williams.

Larentia keeps quiet.

"This is a freighter so it is a much larger ship than the one we have already encountered," says Ashley. "We will go as one squad not two."

Alhe and Langer who were on Shepard's squad on the previous mission both look at her. The human only nods at Spectre Williams not looking their way.

"Seems odd," Langer whispers to Alhe.

"Joker says there are no life signs. We will do a search from room to room as before. We will not worry about cargo only to ensure that there is no one waiting for us. I know what you are all thinking."

The squad exchange looks.

"This isn't the most fun, but keep your wits. I don't want your guards down only to be ambushed understood?"

"Aye Ma'am," the squad replies.

"Gear up we leave in twenty," says Williams.

While Shepard and Williams converse in a corner again Griggs takes Ensign Jen Alhe aside.

"What's up Jeff?"

"Remember what I told you?"

"I do."

"This is serious Jen."

"I know it is and I am taking it seriously."

"Then act like it," says Griggs through clenched teeth.

"Excuse me?"

"Our superior officers are working for the other side and all you can do is laugh it up. I saw you and Langer."

"Back the fuck off Griggs. He was only telling me that he thought it was weird that we were going as one unit that's all. I take this seriously of course I do. I don't want anything to happen to Shepard, Williams or to yo…" her voice trails off.

Griggs knits his brow together. "What?"

"N-Nothing, look. I understand what is going on. You can count on me. It means a lot that you came to me with this."

"Well don't read too much into it Alhe, you are the next in rank after me to take command if needed."

She is not sure if he meant it as an insult. She has been very careful not to have her feelings for Griggs be known to him or to anyone else. Alhe does not want to break regs at all, but over the years of knowing him she has grown quite fond of him. She wants to place a hand on his shoulder to try to calm him but doesn't. "Look….I know you worry for them Jeff. I won't let you down, you have my word."

Griggs looks at her and pauses a second. He clears his throat, "See that you don't." He walks toward the gear lockers to get his armor on.

* * *

"Iona? Are you sure?" asks Tevos.

"Yes."

"Put her through."

The vid displays the wounded asari, her right arm in a sling."

"Iona? Are you alright what has happened?"

"Councilor I apologize for not reporting to you sooner."

"You look injured."

"Yes," the asari says as her free hand rubs at her shoulder. "I was shot in the shoulder while searching a medical ship."

"You will make a full recovery?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"How did it happen?" The Councilor can see that the asari looks nervous; her eyes continue to dart around.

"I am sorry Councilor but I do not have a lot of time. I am in the Med Bay at the moment. I am not left alone too long. We are in the Sol system. I heard we are orbiting Mars that the squad will be searching a freighter that looks abandoned."

"I see. Thank you Iona. I must tell you…"

"I need to go now Councilor. I will be in touch."

"Wait…" The Councilor wants to warn her but the call disconnects before she can.

Tevos starts to pace a little. "Juliana?"

"Yes?"

"How long would it take for us to get to Mars?"

"Councilor?" Juliana cannot believe what she is hearing.

"How long?"

"I do not think that is a good…"

"I didn't ask you if you thought it was a good idea, I simply asked how long."

Juliana brings up her omni-tool. "The ship could possibly leave within an hour. If that is the case, she can get us there in half a days' time. Why do you ask?"

"I want you to contact the crew, we need to prepare to leave," says Tevos.

"I do not agree with this. You are putting yourself at risk for one asari?"

Tevos glares at her.

"Iona knew what she was signing up for Councilor. You cannot risk your life for hers."

"And why is that Juliana because mine is more important?"

"Yes!"

Juliana rarely raises her voice to the Councilor but she will not allow such a horrible idea. They have been friends for two centuries and she will not allow her friend let alone the Asari Councilor to put herself at risk. "My apologies Councilor, but I cannot allow it."

Councilor Tevos crosses the room toward her head of security. The look on her face is that of gratitude. She places her hand on her shoulder, "Thank you Juliana for your concern but I was not thinking of myself."

"I'm sorry?"

"I want to send back up. Please contact Arelia T'Jala and ask if she can ready a commando unit. I want them onboard my ship and headed for the Sol system within the hour. I have another call to make."

"Of course." Juliana nods in respect and leaves the Councilor to give her some privacy.

* * *

The shuttle lands within the freighter's shuttle bay with no issues. Joker, the Normandy's pilot, did not detect life signs of any kind. The shuttle bay door opens and Commander Williams is the first to exit followed by Shepard and the rest of the squad, Griggs, Nicols, Bering, Larentia, Alhe and Langer.

The shuttle bay of the freighter is a very large room, large enough to hold half a dozen shuttles.

"Hold," says Williams. She signals to Shepard and they step away from the group.

"What?" asks Shepard.

"How long?"

Checking her omni-tool, "Within the hour."

Williams smiles. "Good." The two rejoin the squad.

"Alright listen up," says Williams. "Stay frosty and let's move out."

Commander Williams leads the squad. They cross the shuttle bay area and stop on either side of a door. Ashley is the first to go through it heading toward the right, then Shepard to the left, then Griggs to the right and so on and so on with guns at the ready.

The room is smaller but has multiple doors. There are more metal storage boxes strewn about.

"Clear," says Ashley.

"Clear," says Langer who is in the back.

The squad lowers their weapons.

"Great another room of nothing," says Shepard sounding bored. She says it under her breath but it is loud enough to be overheard by some of the squad.

Griggs and Alhe exchange looks. Though it is incredibly boring what they are doing 'acting' bored is another matter. They both know that Shepard does not seem herself.

"Hey there are syringes here," says Nicols. She broke from the squad to look into a box.

"Let me see that," says Ashley as she joins the human biotic.

Shepard and the rest of the squad make their way toward them.

"What do ya got?" asks Shepard.

"These look to be the same syringes from the medical ship," says Nicols, "right down to the look of them and the serial ID." She points to an ID.

Ashley takes a few from her hands to see for herself.

"What are the odds of that?" asks Shepard.

"Well that can depend actually," says Larentia. "There are probably limited manufacturers of these items. It may not be so out of the ordinary."

"We should maybe get Traynor on it," says Ashley. "Perhaps she can track down how ordinary this is or is not."

Shepard nods to her after checking her omni-tool.

Ashley dials her omni-tool. "Joker this is Commander Williams."

Silence.

"Joker? Come in, this is Commander Williams."

"Commander?"

"Go ahead Cortez."

"I cannot reach the Normandy either."

"Let me try," says Shepard. She dials her omni-tool and tries to get ahold of Joker.

Griggs and Alhe exchange looks. No one notices, but Griggs punches a few buttons in his omni-tool.

"No answer," says Shepard. She winces a little as her head starts to pound.

* * *

Joker rarely leaves his pilots chair. If he could relieve himself there he would. He was gone when it happened. He had no idea that the man who was covering for him was a spy. So when he returned to his pilots chair and heard unanswered hails from the ground crew he knew something was wrong. Reaching for his side arm the lights went out before his hand touched what he was reaching for.

Watching from the vents Kasumi monitored the situation. Petersen, the Engineer, whom she knew was a spy was holding a gun on everyone in the CIC. She lined everyone up, making them sit down. Grantham was the pilot who also was a spy though she did not know that until after he took control of the Normandy and knocked out Joker. There was one more spy who was outside of the Med Bay, Dr. Chakwas and the injured Iona still inside. The thief does not know who it is just that it is a human male that. The thief had overheard the the man and Petersen talking but it was hard to make out what they were saying. When she saw that he was guarding the Med Bay she decided to follow Petersen to observe.

"We have the Normandy," says Grantham.

"Good work."

Kasumi has no idea who the voice is. She remains in the vents to observe.

* * *

He wasn't supposed to leave the squad, but Langer did anyway. He opened one of the multiple doors in the room everyone was gathered while his Commander was trying to reach Joker. What he saw nearly made him lose his lunch.

"No luck Ash," says Shepard.

"Cortez keep trying to reach Joker."

"Will do Commander."

"Where the hell is Langer?" asks Shepard. She notices he is out of sight. Her eyes go immediately across the room to a figure that looks as if he might pass out. "Langer?" Shepard starts to run toward him, the rest of the squad following. Catching up to him she places a hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong?"

Without speaking he merely points to the room he just exited.

Shepard brings up her gun and signals for the others to do the same. Ashley does not argue or try to resume command; she falls in line and waits. Shepard enters the room, then Griggs, then Alhe and so on until everyone is inside. "Holy shit!" says Shepard as she covers her mouth.

"What the hell?" says Alhe.

The small room holds four med beds lined up side by side. There is a desk along one wall with three vid monitors. There are two cylinders, tube like devices that stands up on its end. Inside one of the cylinders is a human body that looks like it burned from the inside out.

Shepard approaches the cylinder. She is not sure if the acrid smell is making her nauseous or her headache which is only getting worse. Her thoughts turn to Liara and how much she misses her.

"They did some type of experiments here," says Bering. He is looking at various data pads that line the desk.

"What kind of experiments?" asks Nicols.

"Don't know."

"Bring those data pads," says Shepard "we may be able to find more information about what the hell went on in this place."

Looking at his omni-tool Griggs makes his ways toward Alhe. He forwards the message he received from Chakwas to her so she also knows that the Normandy has been captured.

"Bering see if you can do anything with this console," says Shepard.

"Shepard can I see you outside please," says Ashley.

When they leave the room they find Griggs and Alhe talking, "What are you two doing out here?" asks Ashley.

"Sorry Commander, the smell," says Alhe before Griggs can say anything.

"Well suck it up and get back in there to see if there is anything to find."

"Yes Commander."

Before Alhe reenters the room she notices that Ashley is too distracted to see if she and Griggs actually reenter the room. The two Spectres have their backs to them talking.

"Let's move," Griggs whispers to Alhe and the pair quickly leaves and heads toward the shuttle bay.

"What is going on?" asks Shepard.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What?"

"Asking Bering to check the console and bring the data pads. What if there is data on there that shouldn't be. I mean I know we have to keep up appearances but you need to watch it."

"Okay." Shepard tries to hide the fact that her head is hurting and the fact that she thinks Ashley is acting weird. She has no idea what she is talking about.

"What is wrong with you?" asks Ashley. "You have a headache again? You have your pills with you?"

"What? No. It's…" she thinks fast, "It's that damn smell."

"You're telling me. Well it won't be much longer."

Shepard knits her brows.

"The boss should be here soon."

Shepard tries to keep her face from giving away her thoughts. _What boss? Could she mean Hackett?_

"Commander!"

Ashley brings up her omni-tool, "Cortez what is it?" She and Shepard hear gun fire. Ashley smiles when she looks at Shepard which confuses the former Commander but she doesn't show it. "Cortez?" She looks to Shepard, "Showtime."

The Commander runs to the room where the squad is, "Everyone with me Cortez is in trouble!"

The squad quickly follows Ashley. She is already running toward the shuttle bay. Shepard notices the squad is missing numbers, but they are ahead of her and she does not know who is missing. She follows trying to ignore the increased pounding in her head.

The squad stops on either side of the door. No one mentions that Griggs and Alhe are missing. They either do not notice or cannot think about it right now. Ashley signals for Langer to enter the room first. He goes in with gun up followed by Larentia and Nicols.

Ashley stops Shepard who starts to enter the room.

"What are you doing?" Shepard asks.

"Where the hell are Griggs and Alhe?" asks Ashley.

"No idea."

"Go check the room."

Shepard is shocked that Ashley is not with her squad and doesn't seem to care that only three of them are closing in on hostile targets. She wonders what the hell is going on. In order to find out she plays along and hopes she is making the right decision.

"Go Skipper and make it quick," says Ashley.

Shepard nods and quickly runs back to the room. When she looks back she sees Ashley with her gun down walking into the shuttle bay area.

* * *

Iona and Dr. Chakwas are on the other side of the Med Bay door. The Doctor received word from Kasumi to watch the door in the next five seconds. Without replying to the message on her omni-tool Chakwas is at the door waiting, for what she does not know.

Suddenly the door swishes open. A man is practically thrown into the room; the thief quickly follows closing the door.

"Who is this?" asks Chakwas.

"No idea," says Kasumi. "I just know he is a spy. You get word to Liara?"

"Not yet."

"Well do it." The thief stands on a med bed and starts to move the panels in the ceiling.

"What can I do?" asks Iona.

Kasumi stops and looks at the asari. "There are two more. They are a level up. One is Petersen and the other is Grantham."

"The other pilot?" asks Chakwas.

The thief nods.

"My God he has been with the Normandy for over a year."

"What do you want me to do?" asks Iona.

"Doctor if you could give Iona our secure channel." She turns to the asari, "I will contact you when I am ready to take Grantham. You can take out Petersen."

The asari takes her sling off with a wince. "Weapon?"

Dr. Chakwas crosses the Med Bay toward the back. She opens a small locker and brings out a pistol. "This is all I have I'm afraid."

"It will do thank you Doctor."

"How on earth is she supposed to get to the next level?" asks Chakwas.

"Can you give her something for her shoulder?" asks Kasumi.

The asari knows what the thief is suggesting. She looks at the human healer. "Please Doctor. We cannot let the Normandy be captured."

Chakwas looks between the two. "Okay." She opens a cabinet and pulls out a syringe. "This will ease your pain a bit but it will not mask it entirely. There is also adrenaline in it." She prepares it and asks "Are you sure?"

Iona nods.

Chakwas plunges the syringe in.

"Contact Liara and let her know what is going on after you get word to Griggs and Alhe," says Kasumi.

"Will do," says Chakwas. "You two be safe."

Kasumi helps Iona get into the vent. The asari bites down on her lower lip to keep her from making a sound due to the pain shooting through her shoulder.

"Wait until you hear from me before you leave this room. I don't think anyone will come by as I did not see anyone outside of the three people. But if someone enters wondering where the guard is just play dumb," says the thief.

Chakwas looks at the unconscious man on the floor. "And what do I do with him in the meantime?"

"Drag him to the back room," says Kasumi as she pulls herself up into the vent. "You will hear from me soon."

And with that the paneling in the ceiling is replaced while the thief and asari make their way to retake the Normandy.


	40. Chapter 40

Liara is pacing. She just got word from Dr. Karin Chakwas that the Normandy has been taken over by Scorpion. The good news of course is that Iona and Kasumi are in the vents working toward a plan to recapture the ship. When the asari asked about Shepard the Doctor told her that she received word from Griggs that she was acting 'not herself' along with Williams and that he and Alhe broke away from the group unnoticed. That gun fire had begun on the freighter they boarded but she had heard nothing more.

Her Dad along with Tali and her kids are still not back yet. They did send a message that after the park they were going to grab some lunch. Liara hurried home after working at the University. She could have sworn that she saw Jordan Brown walking towards her while she was locking up her office. She didn't have the time to talk to him and didn't want to make the time to talk to him so Liara hurried away from him to get home.

Now she paces waiting. Waiting to hear what is going on with her bondmate and friends. Her omni-tool rings and before she even checks to see who is calling she answers "Hello" she does not mean to sound so frantic.

"Liara?" Councilor Tevos notices the high pitch to her voice.

"Oh Councilor…hel…hello…what can I do for you?"

"Liara is everything alright?"

Still pacing in the family room Liara is wrought with worry. She stops her pacing and tries to calm herself. "Y-Yes Councilor I am fine thank you." She lets out a breath to slow her racing heart happy that the call is audio only.

"I wanted to show you the same courtesy as you showed me Liara. I heard from Iona."

"Oh?"

"She said that the Normandy is in the Sol system orbiting Mars. She was unsure however if they were planning on landing on the planet. My head of security is speaking with Arelia T'Jala now. I want to send a commando unit there for backup in case it is needed."

Liara takes in a breath and lets it out slowly. "I see." She is not going to tell the Councilor that the Normandy has been captured by Scorpion.

"I am telling you this Liara to see if you wanted to accompany the unit."

Liara is not sure she heard correctly. "You mean…" you voice trails off as she starts to pace again her mind working at FTL.

"Yes. I have requested the unit be ready as soon as possible and that the ship leave in an hour. Though I believe it may be closer to two hours."

Silence.

"Liara?"

To go to Mars, to be able to help her bondmate it is what she wants but can she risk it. Can she really leave her children? What if the unit is too late and whatever is being planned occurs before they even arrive what then? Raina is finally acting like herself what would happen to her if Liara left? Can she really do that to her kids even though she knows having them in her Dad's care is good? Millions of things go through her mind.

"Liara? I know this is a big decision but I must ask that you make it quickly. I do not want to delay the ship."

Liara turns toward the front door. Her Dad along with Tali and the kids are returning from their day of fun. She gives them a quick smile then moves into the secure room trying to come up with a response.

"Liar…"

"I am grateful Councilor," Liara says as she interrupts Tevos. "But I am afraid I cannot accept your offer." She blinks away the water forming in her eyes.

"Are you sure Liara?"

She lets out a breath to try to keep calm. "I am sure yes."

"I see. Liara I was hoping we could keep each other apprised of what we hear?"

"Yes of course. I will share information as I learn it," says Liara.

"Thank you. I will do the same. Good bye."

"Good bye Councilor."

Wiping a stray tear from her cheek Liara quickly sends a message to Miranda and Dr. Chakwas about the asari commando unit then she joins her family.

* * *

Shepard quickly checks the room with the dead remains to see if Griggs and Alhe are in there. They are not. Her head is pounding and after seeing Ashley enter the shuttle bay without her weapon drawn she suspects she is in on whatever is happening in the other room.

Gun fire has ceased and she knows she must keep up appearances. Whatever is happening Ashley seems to think she is in on it so to survive and gather intel she hopes to be convincing. Shepard makes her way through the only door that leads to the shuttle bay. She has her weapon up and ready when she sees Ashley standing among soldiers she does not know. Her squad is kneeling with their hands tied behind their backs.

Her first instinct is to start firing. She looks through her gun sights when she sees Ashley smile at her. When she sees a shift in her facial expression one of 'what the hell are you doing' Shepard quickly lowers her gun and smiles back. She tries to quiet her mind, tries to take deep breaths, and tries to focus on what is in front of her instead of the thump thump thumping of her head.

Ashley walks toward her and slaps her hand on her shoulder, "We did Skipper. So where are they?"

Shepard just looks at her.

"Griggs and Alhe?"

"Don't know. They weren't in the room."

"Damn it."

Shepard notices a soldier approach. The only insignia on the armor is in the shape of a scorpion, a black scorpion against a yellow background. From how the solider is built she suspects it is a human male.

"Everything okay here?" he asks.

Before Shepard can reply Ashley does it for her, "We got two missing."

"Either a biotic?"

"No, but they are good," says Ashley.

"The Doctor wants you two on the ship, we will find them," says the soldier.

"Their names are Jeff Griggs and Jen Alhe," says Ashley.

Shepard is still trying to figure out what the hell she is hearing and seeing. Nicols, Langer and Bering all kneeling with their hands tied behind their backs are looking at her in disbelief. She wants to tell them it will be okay that she is not really with these people but she knows she can't.

She feels a hand on her shoulder, it's Ashley.

"We gotta go Skipper."

Shepard nods and follows Ashley.

"We got this," says Ashley as she helps Nicols stand. "Let's go."

Shepard follows and helps Langer get to his feet then Bering. She stays behind the group as Ashley leads them to the shuttle.

Griggs and Alhe split up. They are observing Scorpion from two different vantage points communicating via omni-tool.

Ashley and Shepard get to the shuttle. She notices Cortez is already secured in one of the chairs. Ashley secures Nicols in a chair so Shepard does the same to Langer and Bering. She wants to say something to them but she doesn't risk it.

The soldiers start to enter the shuttle.

"What about the other two?" asks Ashley.

The soldier in charge replies, "Boss doesn't want to waste the time to find them. They can rot."

Shepard hears the smile in his voice. She bits her tongue. Her every instinct is to fight, to eliminate everyone on the shuttle.

"Sounds good," says Ashley. She looks to her former Commander. "You okay Skipper?"

Making herself smile Shepard manages to reply, "Good to go."

The shuttle door closes and the shuttle flies off to where Shepard has no idea.

* * *

"How long will you be gone?" asks Dara. She is holding Dava as her bondmate Valya checks her gear one last time.

"I don't know Dara how many times do I have to tell you? When I am called I go. They didn't tell me."

"Okay okay you don't have to be so mean."

Valya has about had it with Dara. She never seems to understand what it means to her being a commando. How at any moment she could be called to report.

"Look Valya I am sorry. I know we have talked about this in the past but I just…well I never thought it would actually happen especially since the war is over."

Valya finishes her last check. She looks up at her bondmate and child. She stops herself from yelling at her again. "I…I'm sorry Dara. But I have to go." She slings her bag over the shoulder and gives her child a quick kiss. She looks into Dara's eyes.

"I love you Valya please be careful."

"I will." Valya leans in and kisses her bondmate.

Without looking back Valya leaves the house and heads toward the docking bay.

* * *

Kasumi and Iona are in different parts of the Normandy vents. The thief is listening and watching Grantham who is piloting the Normandy. Joker is awake now and with the other crew sitting by the elevator. Engineer Petersen is keeping an eye on them. Iona is in the vents just above the elevator she and Kasumi along with Dr. Chakwas have been communicating via omni-tool.

"What do you want to do?" asks Iona via her omni-tool.

"I think it is best to wait," says Kasumi.

"For what?"

"Not sure."

The asari commando does not know this thief but she has no other choice right now than to trust her.

"We cannot just wait here and do nothing."

"Yes we can," replies the thief.

* * *

Griggs and Alhe come out from cover. They are the only ones left on the freighter.

"Well shit," says Alhe "what do we do now?"

"We have the Normandy shuttle that is something," says Griggs. "I think what we do is wait."

"Can you pilot it?"

"I can."

"Then wait for what?"

"To see if we hear from Dr. Chakwas on whether or not the Normandy is recaptured. We can't just fly her anywhere."

"Can she reach the surface?"

Griggs sees what Alhe is thinking and enters the shuttle. She sits next to him in the copilot's chair. "Well?" she asks.

"Yes we can get to the surface."

"Excellent!"

"But we still have to wait."

"For what? We have people we need to get back to Griggs."

"Don't you think I know that! We cannot alert them to our presence. We wait to hear from Chakwas."

"And if we don't?"

Griggs looks at her. _She is beautiful but stubborn. _ He shakes his head as if doing so will dislodge the thought of Alhe in his arms, her lips on his. He lets out a breath, "We wait a few hours."

Alhe can see he is doing the best he can in the situation they are in. She just wants to knock heads but she knows he is right. The two of them may be the squad's only hope for a while. She is gentler with her reply "Do you suggest we wait until the asari commando unit arrives?"

"I don't think we should wait that long no. I think we should do a little recon here to see what we find out about Scorpion. I say we head for the planet's surface in two hours." He looks at her hoping she will approve. He doesn't need it of course since he outranks her, but he wants it nonetheless.

"Okay," Alhe says. "You want to search together or split up?"

"Together." He catches the look in her eyes. He clears his throat trying to remain professional, "I don't want to lose any more squad members you got me?"

"Yes Sir."

* * *

Tali is putting the kids down for an afternoon nap.

Since she entered the house Aethyta has noticed how nervous Liara is. She asked the Quarian to take care of the kids so she could talk to her daughter alone. Tali gladly complied.

"What's going on kid?"

"What? I do not know what you mean Dad," says Liara.

"Don't give me that bullshit. You have been checking the time ever since we got here. So what is it?"

They are in the family room standing because Liara is too nervous to sit. "I…it's nothing."

"I am not going to ask again."

"Fine. The Councilor called me to let me know that she is ordering a commando unit to act as backup to the Normandy."

"And?"

"And she wanted to know if I wanted to go with them."

"That it?"

"I think that is quite enough don't you Dad?" Liara is losing her patience.

"So go."

Liara turns to look at her father, "What?"

"Go. Go with them."

"I…I can't do that. I have the children to consider."

"And what am I chopped liver?"

"Of course not. I just don't want to leave them. I …I don't think I should leave right now with Raina being fragile and…"

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

"Raina is fine. She has been fine Liara and you know it."

"I know nothing of the kind."

"Don't give me that. She has been fine since Shepard left. I am not saying that is a good thing but she is back to her old self."

Liara is feeling hot, "Do not forget Dad that you only just arrived in our lives. You have no idea what her 'old self' is."

Aethyta ignores the shot. "What is the real reason?"

"What?"

"Why don't you go?"

"I told you! I do not want to leave the children!"

"You're afraid."

Liara knits her brows. She is growing angrier with her father. "Unlike you Dad I do not abandon my children. Now I do not…"

"Now you listen to me!" the Matriarch interrupts. "I am not going to be your punching bag Liara. I told you why I left when you were a child. I was honoring your mother's wishes. I wasn't happy about it but there it is. And with the time I have spent with your kids I believe I do know what they are like. You are the one who wants to work and is away from them more than with them."

Liara slaps her hard. "How dare you. I want you out of here!"

Aethyta does not move. She could have easily blocked the blow but didn't. She sees Liara is distraught and fighting tears. "I will be happy to watch the kids if you want to go Liara. I am sure Shepard needs you." She keeps her tone calm and even.

"Didn't you hear me?" Liara stands face to face with her now. "I want you out of my house…..NOW!"

Without saying a word Aethyta turns from her daughter and walks out of the house.

* * *

Shepard could not see where the shuttle was heading just that the ride seemed to take a long time.

The restrained squad members kept quiet. Mainly because when one started to speak the soldier in charge would hit them in their mouth. It didn't matter if it was a man or woman; the soldier was brutal no matter who spoke.

"I think they are better than Cerberus don't you?" says Ashley. She jabs Shepard with her elbow as if what was happening was not a big deal but almost fun.

"I don't know what you mean," says Shepard.

"Oh come on. The soldiers for Cerberus were weaklings compared to these guys. Scorpion went all out."

Shepard wonders how she knows that but doesn't ask. "I thought Scorpion was a part of Cerberus."

Ashley laughs.

Shepard furrows her brow.

Ashley changes the subject. "I wonder what our first assignment will be."

"Assignment?"

"Well duh! Geez get with the program Skipper. You take a pill lately?"

"Uh….yeah. Just before they showed up." She hopes the woman believes her.

"Good."

The shuttle finally lands. The door opens.

"They will take care of them," Ashley says gesturing to the squad. "Follow me."

Shepard nods her head and follows Ashley out of the shuttle. '

They are in a very large shuttle bay. She does not hear the hum of an engine and though she still feels as if she is on a moving vessel she knows she isn't. "We on the surface?"

"Yep," says Ashley.

Shepard continues to follow her. She sees in the distance a very large ship, much larger than the Normandy. It seems to be unloading a very large….Shepard realizes it is a reaper. She nearly freezes in place.

Ashley stops to see what she is looking at. Shielding her eyes from the sun, "What do you suppose that is?"

Shepard plays dumb. She cannot believe Ashley does not know what it is. "Not sure," she replies.

"Oh well, we will find out soon enough I am sure."

A human woman approaches the two. She is in a white lab coat. It has the same Scorpion insignia. The woman is quite striking. Shoulder length brown hair, thin build and glasses. She is a bit taller than Shepard.

"Good afternoon Spectres," she says.

"Afternoon," they reply.

"If you would follow me please I will show you to your quarters. Dinner will be served in about an hour. So if you want to freshen up you can," says the woman.

"What is your name?" asks Shepard.

The woman stops and turns to look at them. "My apologies." She adjusts her glasses with her index finger. "I am Doctor Sandra Chandler, pleased to make your acquaintance."

Shepard takes her hand and shakes it with a smile, "Pleased to meet you." Ashley does the same.

Chandler turns again and starts walking.

The trip took about five minutes from the shuttle bay. Going through various hallways Shepard made sure to mentally note each door they took, which way they turned in case she needs the information later.

"Here we are," Chandler says and she gestures to two doors further down the hallway. "Those are your rooms. The cafeteria is further down the hallway and to the right. There are signs so you can't miss it. We will debrief after dinner. Any questions?"

"What are you doing with the prisoners?" asks Shepard.

Chandler laughs a little. "They will be taken care of don't you worry."

Shepard does not like that answer at all. Her gut feeling is one that says run and run now before it is too late. She stays where she is. "Thank you."

"Of course. I will see you two later." The Doctor leaves the two alone.

Ashley walks past her and opens the first door revealing a luxurious room two times the size of her quarters on the Normandy. "Wow would you look at this place!"

Shepard follows her in.

"We have our own bathroom oh shit Skipper our own wet bar!"

"Don't get too carried away Ash. I am going to get cleaned up. Meet you in forty-five minutes in the hall?"

"Yeah yeah sounds good." Ashley starts getting out of her armor. Shepard walks out and enters her own room.

Using the secure channel Shepard sends a message to Liara.

* * *

Still pacing the room Liara cannot believe she just threw her Dad out.

"Liara everything okay?" asks Tali. "The kids are both asleep."

"Thank you Tali."

"I...I could not help but overhear you were arguing with your father."

"She's gone."

"What do you mean gone Liara?"

"I mean..." she is interrupted by a message on her omni-tool. "Oh Goddess."


	41. Chapter 41

"What is it Liara?" asks Tali.

"It is a message from Shepard. The have captured Cortez, Nicols, Langer and Bering. She and Ashley are in a facility on Mars. She says she lost time again and is not feeling well that Ashley is not herself and she is playing along but doesn't know how long before she is found out." Liara raises her hand up to her mouth, "Goddess Father."

"What?"

"I have to go Tali. I just made a terrible mistake!" the asari rushes toward the front door. "Can you please watch the children?"

"Y-Yes of course."

Liara opens the front door and runs toward her sky car.

"Going somewhere?"

She nearly jumps out of her skin. She brings up her biotics out of habit facing where the voice came from. Liara turns and finds her father standing there. "What….I thought you left?"

"What's the hurry?" the Matriarch ignores her question.

"I…I just got word from Shepard. Half her squad has been captured."

"And?"

"And I was coming to find you! Goddess you can be so frustrating."

"Hey I am not the one who hit you Liara." Aethyta rubs at her cheek. Though she would not admit it the slap stung.

"I am very sorry Father. It was wrong of me to hit you."

"Father?" Aethyta laughs. "You must feel pretty bad if you are calling me father."

"Ca…Can you ever forgive me? It will never happen again."

Aethyta waves it off, "I deserved it anyways. I shouldn't have said what I said."

"No you shouldn't have."

They both look at each other, "So truce then?"

Liara hugs her Dad hard. "I am so so sorry so sorry."

Aethyta is a bit caught off guard. She hugs her daughter back. "Hey kid, it's okay."

Liara cannot stop the tears now. "I…I don't know what to do. I want to go with the unit but I don't want to leave the children. What if…"

"What if what?"

Between sobs Liara replies, "What if Elly needs me and I am not there? I would never forgive myself. What if something happens with Raina and I am not here or Mia?" Her body is shaking now.

"Hey hey," says Aethyta as she continues to hold her. "Just calm down kid everything is going to be alright."

It takes a few minutes for Liara to regain her composure and before she can speak again. "I am so tired."

"I know…I know." Aethyta though feeling awful for her daughter loves that she is holding her now. Stroking her crest, comforting her, these are things she was never able to do while she was growing up. Feeling needed is something new to her and she loves the feeling. "Hey."

"Hmm?"

"Why don't we go inside and you lie down okay?"

"What do I do Dad what would you do?"

"Shit kid I don't know." She starts guiding Liara back to the house they are arm in arm. "I mean Shepard is surrounded by people who would die for her right?"

"But they have been captured."

"Not all of them and like you said. If something were to happen to both of you the children would be devastated. I wouldn't risk it."

Entering the house now Tali is a bit confused but she stands aside while Aethyta leads Liara into her bedroom.

"So my staying is the right thing to do?" asks Liara.

"Yes." The Matriarch draws back the sheet and blanket and Liara climbs into bed. She can see that she is having a hard time keeping her eyes open. "You rest. Things will look clearer when you wake okay?"

Liara does not let go of her father's hand. "I love you Dad."

Aethyta feels a lump in her throat. It is the first time her daughter has said that to her since she reappeared in her life. "I love you too kid. Now get some sleep."

Aethyta walks out of the room.

"Is she okay?" asks Tali.

"She will be."

* * *

Kasumi wonders why the Normandy has not moved from its orbit. She knows from Griggs and Alhe that Shepard and the others were taken in a shuttle but to where is unknown. She checks her omni-tool once more and sees a message from Chakwas:

_Shepard and others on surface. Nicols, Bering and Langer being held prisoner while Shepard and Williams walk freely. _

She is thinking about her next move.

"We need to do something." It is a message from Iona.

"I know you are unfamiliar with me Iona but we must be patient. We cannot strike just to strike. We must make sure what to do after we retake the Normandy."

"They will be checking in with the guard outside of Med Bay soon."

"I know." The thief knows down to the minute how often Petersen and Grantham check in with their contacts off the Normandy. Based on their routine she knows they have about five minutes before they will be checking in with the unconscious guy down a level. She also knows that if they strike too soon they could give away the fact that Scorpion does not really have the Normandy and she has no idea the implications this would have on the squad. Her calculations are a bit off, Grantham asks for a report now.

"Come in….It's Grantham report."

Kasumi sends a message to Iona. "Ten seconds…count then strike."

The asari's shoulder has been throbbing for the last hour while lying in the vent. Her sudden movement makes her wince as the lancing pain shoots down into her fingers. Ignoring it she readies herself by slowly moving the panel out of the way. Engineer Petersen is right below her.

Kasumi has a more awkward drop. She cannot get directly above the pilot because there are windows there. Thankfully he has moved away from the chair but is not directly under her. She counts down from ten in her head and drops hoping the asari is with her.

* * *

After cleaning up Shepard waits in the hallway. The pounding in her head is not letting up. She is rubbing her right temple when Ashley comes out of her room.

"Wow that shower was awesome Skipper! Hey you okay?" She places her hand on Shepard's shoulder.

"Yeah fine thanks. And yes. I am thinking I need to install that shower in the house."

"Oh what a great idea. I love having the spouts on the walls and overhead. I could have stayed in there for hours."

Shepard trying to stay convincing decides to joke with her, "Which is why I want it in my house." She flashes her sly grin.

"Nice one Skipper. Let's get some grub."

They follow the signs to the cafeteria. Shepard notices that this is the same facility where she and Ashley found Liara after Earth was attacked by the Reapers. The inside looks about the same but renovations have certainly occurred. "Have any idea how many people work at this facility?"

"No why?"

"No reason, just wondering."

"You take your pill Skipper?"

"Yep." She ignores the pounding in her head. She is wondering if perhaps she is supposed to be acting differently and if she would be if she took a pill.

They reach the cafeteria. It is medium sized room with six tables, each table able to hold twelve people around it. There is an area to grab food like a buffet, grab a drink along with dessert if you want it then you sit down. It is a help yourself kind of place.

Shepard follows Ashley. She grabs a tray and starts grabbing some food. She sits next to Ashley at an empty table. There are not a lot of personnel in the area. What Shepard can tell is that this is some type of scientific facility because everyone seems to have lab coats on except the soldiers who are in head to toe armor.

"Pretty good huh Skipper? I should see about getting the chef to come onto the Normandy."

Shepard cannot believe Ashley. The human is acting as if she belongs here and that taking her own squad is an everyday occurrence.

"You feel okay Ash?"

"Me? Yeah. You are the one who seems to be turning green."

"What?"

"You don't look so good Skipper."

Hoping Ashley will let it go; Shepard changes the subject after taking a bite of food. "I think you should."

"Should what?"

"See if you can get the chef on board the Normandy," says Shepard.

"I told ya!"

Shepard knows she has to get something for her symptoms or she will be found out fast.

* * *

Landing as soft as a feather, Grantham didn't even know what hit him until he was face down on the ground.

"What the!"

Turning Kasumi sees Petersen has her weapon raised at her. Her finger starts to curl on the trigger when Iona lifts her off her feet throwing off the spy's balance. Before the weapon can discharge the asari slams Petersen into the floor. All of the air leaves her lungs. Iona then walks up behind Petersen and knocks her out. Holding her right arm against her she nods to Kasumi.

"Well it's about damn time," says Joker. "Help me up." He is holding his hand up toward Iona. She extends her usable left hand to help him to his feet.

Limping toward the thief Joker says, "Great job Kasumi. Mind telling me what I am supposed to say if Scorpion contacts him."

Kasumi ignores his scowl. She lightly touches his shoulder, "I am sure the great Jeff Moreau will think of something." She walks past him punching buttons into her omni-tool. "You okay?" she asks the asari.

"Yes. Good job."

"You too. You should have the Doc look at your shoulder."

"I will be fine thank you.

"Elevator!" yells Traynor. The rest of the working crew that were sitting near there had slowly gotten to their feet when the two guards were taken out. Now they quickly move away from the elevator.

"Relax everyone," says Kasumi.

The elevator doors open and out steps Dr. Karin Chakwas. "I thought I would never get to leave," she says smiling. Concern crosses her face when she sees the pain the asari is in. "Let me see Iona." She starts to run a scan.

"I am fine. Lying in the vents seems to have aggravated it more than I thought."

Finishing up with her scan, "Yes. You opened your wound."

Kasumi hands her a pack of medi-gel.

Chakwas just nods at the thief and starts applying it on the asari. "This should help. Good work up here."

"Thank you Doctor."

"You take it easy now Iona as best you can under the circumstances."

"Of course," says the asari as she walks toward the unconscious Petersen. She wants to bind her before she wakes. A nearby crew member assists.

Joker takes his pilot's chair and checks the readouts.

"What can you tell me?" asks Kasumi, the Doctor and asari quickly join.

"That we are orbiting Mars," says Joker.

"Well I knew that already. Anything odd going on out there?"

Chakwas checks her omni-tool.

"Not that I can see."

"What about other ships in the area?" asks the thief.

"Nada."

"I have a message from Griggs," says Chakwas as she reads it from her omni-tool:

_Normandy shuttle still on freighter. Will take it to surface in two hours if you agree, will wait ten minutes for reply._

The Doctor looks at the small group after she finishes reading. "What do we tell them?"

"I don't think we can just fly out of here," says Joker. "There must be a reason they stayed in orbit and did not fly toward the surface."

"Does the shuttle have cloaking availability?" asks Kasumi.

"No."

"What if we tell them to wait until we hear from Scorpion?" asks Iona. "Tell them to await further instructions."

"That might work. Scorpion knows they are still on the freighter. They might be looking for them if they were to take the shuttle. I mean their people know they left the shuttle," says Joker.

"Can you mask it?" asks Kasumi.

"Mask it?"

"Yes, somehow create a diversion or do something to draw their sensors to us?"

"And what does that do except say Hi Scorpion go ahead and shoot?" He does not hide his sarcastic bite.

"Enough Jeff," says Chakwas.

He sits in silence with his arms crossed over his chest.

"We have to wait until we know what Scorpion wants to do with this ship," says Kasumi. "We should not tip our hand until we know we have to. Have you heard from Shepard?"

Chakwas brings up her omni-tool again to check oh yes here is one from Liara!

_Shepard contacted me. They are in the same facility where they found me after the Reapers attacked Earth. Ashley is not herself. Elly is not feeling well Karin. She said she lost time. She is not sure how long she can keep up appearances before possible detection. Please hurry!_

"Well shit that answers that," says Joker.

"What?" asks Kasumi.

"You heard Liara's message. We gotta go get Shepard before the shit hits the fan."

"Not so fast. We do not know what we are facing," says Iona.

"Yeah we find out when we get down there," says Joker.

"I think Iona is right," says the thief. "I think we tell Griggs and Alhe to sit tight and wait until we hear from Scorpion."

"Well shit on a stick," says Joker.

"What?"

"Scorpion is hailing us."

* * *

Shepard is sweating and her hands are starting to shake a little and her head is beyond throbbing. She was hoping dinner would help but it hasn't. She gets up and walks behind Ashley to dispose of her tray when she wobbles a bit. She hopes no one noticed. Concentrating on her breathing she squeezes her eyes shut and opens them hoping to clear the white dancing lights she sees, it doesn't help.

Ashley walks down a hallway and enters a door into a sort of theater. It is a room for large crowds. It has cushioned seats that are staggered as if in a stadium. The stage is down the long set of stairs.

"Here."

Shepard follows Ashley down the stairs being careful to hold onto the railing. She nearly keeps walking when Ashley starts sidestepping down an aisle of seats. Shepard stops and follows her down the aisle happy to finally sit down. She hopes the lights will go out soon. Perhaps she can close her eyes while she listens and no one will notice.

As she hoped the theater goes dark. The screen displays pictures of people Shepard has never seen before. Suddenly she feels a white hot lance of pain through her skull. She has no idea what is happening or if Ashley is having the same issues. All she knows is that she nearly falls out of her chair.

Just as fast as the pain came the pain is gone. Slowly sitting up Shepard removes her hands from her head and starts to slow her breathing. She blinks rapidly and notices that her cheeks feel wet. Wiping them off she looks to her right. Ashley is sitting straight up and looking at the screen. "Ash?"

No reply.

"Ashley?" she says in a whisper.

Still no reply.

Again Shepard feels pain in her head. She immediately doubles over. The sound she is hearing reminds her of the sound from harbinger that bone shattering trumpet sound it made before a red hot laser was fired.

Again just as soon as the pain began it stopped. Again looking to Ashley the human woman seems completely unfazed. She is still staring at the screen. Shepard notices that her entire body is shaking now. She is scared. She has no idea what is happening and why Ashley is not responding. In the glow of the screen Shepard lifts her hand up and slowly reaches out for Ashley's shoulder.

She is about to make contact with her when her head screams in pain again and she hears what she swears is a Reaper about to fire. "Down!" she yells. Shepard tackles Ashley out of her chair and covers her body with her own against an imaginary foe. The sound gets louder and louder. So loud in fact that Shepard screams as loud as she can and she can hardly hear herself.

The pain in her head and the sound in her ears stop instantly. Shepard knows she is going to be sick. She moves off Ashley quickly and loses her dinner seconds later. It takes her a few minutes to compose herself. She wipes her mouth on the back of her sleeve. She looks over to Ashley. "Ash?" She touches the woman's back.

"Hmm?"

"Ash wake up." Shepard gives her a little shake.

"Wh-What happened?" Ashley asks as she sits up.

Shepard can see from the glow of the screen that Ashley looks confused. "Can you stand?"

"I…I think so."

Surprised that she herself can stand, Shepard gets up to help Ashley to her feet.

"What is this place?" asks Ashley.

"You don't know?"

"Shit Skipper you're shaking like a leaf."

"Yeah I know."

"Why?"

"We need to get out of here."

"Where is here?"

Shepard looks at her closely, "We are on Mars Ashley don't you remember?"

"What? Mars? I do…"

They hear a door click to their left.

Shepard can't see anything in the room, the glare from the screen reveals only shadows and she cannot see anything moving. She signals to Ashley to be quiet.

They both inch their way toward the stairway, toward the noise.

Shepard is near the end of the aisle when she suddenly feels feint. She grabs onto the back of a chair with both hands while she quickly puts her head down hoping not to pass out. Ashley is behind her, her hand is on her back. "You okay Skipper?" she whispers.

It is the last thing Shepard hears before everything goes black.

* * *

Joker, Kasumi, Iona and Chakwas are frozen when a voice comes over the comm.

"Normandy come in."

"Say something Joker," says Kasumi.

"Like what?" I don't sound like that guy."

"I can help with that," says Traynor. She sits next to Joker.

"What?"

"I can modulate your voice and introduce static."

"Gee you think that will work?" asks Joker.

Ignoring his sarcasm Traynor quickly keys at the console.

"Did he say anything Samantha? Anything that might help Joker sound convincing?" asks Chakwas.

"I am afraid not. He didn't speak much." She finishes her key entry. "Okay."

"Here goes nothing," says Joker.

"Normandy come in," the voice says again.

"Normandy here," says Joker.

"Say again? There seems to be some interference."

"Normandy here."

"Head to the surface and prepare the prisoners."

"Which docking bay?"

"What?"

"Docking bay?"

"You have the coordinates."

Joker does not respond. Everyone is holding their breath.

"Normandy what is the code word?"

Joker signals to Traynor and she understands. She creates more interference then nods to him.

Joker responds hoping what he says will come across as nonsense.

"Say again Normandy."

Joker does the same thing.

"Either communicate the code word or be ready to be fired upon."


	42. Chapter 42

Her world is foggy. She hears muffled voices but does not recognize any of them but wait, perhaps one of them is Ashley's, Shepard is not sure. Her limbs are too heavy to lift even her eye lids feel like they have weights on them. Keeping her eyes closed Shepard does a mental inventory. Where is she? The last thing she remembers is a Reaper about to attack, but she was in a theater with Ashley.

She doesn't feel anything on her back so she knows she is not lying down. Confused Shepard tries to understand why she feels like she weighs nothing. Concentrating on her limbs now she realizes that her wrists and ankles are bound. She freezes holding her breath. She knows she is trapped in her nightmare.

* * *

"Aethyta!" yells Tali. The Quarian runs into the family room where the Matriarch is resting.

Sitting up, "What what is it?"

"I think it is happening to Raina again!" Tali quickly runs back to the kid's room.

Aethyta makes her way to the room.

Mia is standing in her crib with a worried expression on her face.

"Take Mia out of here please."

The Quarian scoops Mia up in her arms and leaves the room.

The Matriarch looks down on Raina who seems troubled in her sleep. "Hey little one wake up." She nudges her a little but there is no response. "Raina can you hear me?"

No response.

Aethyta lifts her and she is completely limp in her arms. The Matriarch walks to her daughter's room. "I am going to wake Liara, see if we can meld with her to see what is happening."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Keep her distracted?" Aethyta nods toward Mia.

"Of course. I am here if you need me."

Aethyta enters the room where Liara has been sleeping for only thirty minutes. She places Raina by her side then moves to the other side of the bed. "Liara?"

"Hmm?"

Shaking her shoulder gently, "Liara you need to wake up right now."

At first there is no response but then Liara's eyes open. It takes a minute for her to realize that she is supposed to wake up she feels incredibly tired.

"Wake up now Liara."

"Wh-What's going on?" Liara starts to sit up.

"Careful," says Aethyta "Raina is beside you."

Liara leans her back against the bed's head board and rubs her hands over the face. A habit she acquired from her bondmate. "What? Why?"

"She is having an episode Liara we need to meld with her."

Liara hears it in her father's voice now, it is veiled panic. Her eyes open wide, "What?" She looks to her right to see her eldest daughter's sleeping form. She places her hand on Raina's forehead. The child does not look well.

"You awake?" Aethyta asks Liara.

Liara doesn't know how long she stared at her daughter, "Y-Yes."

Aethyta sits on the bed and takes Liara's hand and lays her other on Raina. Liara does the same. Their eyes go black.

_It is black. There is one distant light that seems very far away. Liara is nearly overcome with fear. She knows Raina is terrified. _

_Liara feels love and confidence coming from her father. "We need to find her."_

_They make their way toward the light. "Raina can you hear me?"_

_No response. Then as they get nearer the light Liara hears a blood curdling scream. "Elly!" Liara bolts toward the light, but Aethyta grabs hold of her. "What are you doing?"_

"_Stay grounded Liara! We go together. We are here for Raina."_

_Shaking her head to try to clear her senses Liara grabs onto her father's hand. They both continue toward the light which is growing now. Liara winces every time she hears screaming because she knows it is Elly._

_They reach their destination. The light is an actual door. Everything around them is black except the lit door. Squeezing her father's hand they enter._

_They are in Raina's room. She is in the corner with her hands over her ears. She is crouching and rocking back and forth muttering to herself._

"_Go Slow," says Aethyta. She senses Liara's panic._

_Calming herself Liara approaches the terrified child. "We are here for you Raina, you are safe honey. Feel my presence."_

_The child continues to rock back and forth muttering._

_Liara places her hand on Raina's back. This causes the child to shriek so loud that Liara removes her hand._

_She feels Aethyta's confidence, her love, her strength. "Raina we are here kid. You need to sense us."_

_The little one is shaking in the corner. She slowly lifts her hand from her ear and points behind them. "They are doing it again. Father needs us."_

_Liara's heart breaks. She looks where Raina is pointing. Through the doorway is Shepard hovering midair. Her wrists and ankles are bound by invisible restraints. She has her eyes shut tight and is screaming. Lightning flashes and Liara sees the Shadow behind her bondmate, the menace causing this pain. _

_She feels resistance from Aethyta when she starts to walk toward the opening. "We are here for Raina."_

"_They are linked Dad, I must go to her."_

"_At the cost of your child?"_

"_Please I HAVE to go to her."_

_Aethyta does not stop her. Liara passes through the opening and walks toward Shepard. She places her hand on her bondmate's thigh. "Elly can you hear me?"_

_Her screaming stops._

"_Elly please sense my presence. I know how tired you are from fighting but you must a little longer."_

"_Liara?" says Elly though it is a thought not spoken word. "But how?"_

"_You are linked with Raina. Help is on the way Elly. We know what is going on, you must hold on."_

"_But…they…they have a Reaper Liara."_

"_I know. Is it alive Elly do you know?"_

"_I feel it in my head, but it is different somehow."_

"_How?"_

_Another flash of lightening and Shepard screams. She is trying to get out of her restraints. _

_Liara grips her thigh tighter, "I am here Elly. It is not real."_

"_It…it…it is."_

"_No it is not. Listen to me Elly Shepard. Do what you told Raina to do. Do NOT listen. Close yourself off Elly."_

"_Can't…"_

"_You can and you MUST."_

_Liara notices Shepard flinching at her thoughts. "Help is coming Elly. You must hang on. Help is on the way."_

"_Can't…hang…too…confused…"_

_Liara senses her presence weakening, "Elly?"_

"_Love…"_

"_Elly!"_

_Liara feels Aethyta's presence. "We have to go kid."_

_Liara makes her way through the doorway again reentering Raina's room. When she looks back for Shepard she is not there._

_She cannot shield her feelings of despair. Aethyta sends love and comfort to compensate. Together all three hold one another and leave through the doorway._

Liara's cheeks are wet. She opens her eyes and sees Raina opening hers. "Raina?" Liara lifts her in her arms before she can answer.

Aethyta joins them by placing her arms around them both.

Through her soft sobs Liara says to her Dad, "I have to get word to Karin."

"I'll take care of it."

Liara lies down with Raina curled into her. The little one is holding on tight to her mother softly crying.

"You two rest. I will send word."

Liara grabs her Dad's hand and gives it a squeeze, "Thank you."

The Matriarch gives her a reassuring smile and nod then leaves the two to sleep.

* * *

"Either communicate the code word or be ready to be fired upon," says the voice.

Joker, Chakwas, Kasumi, Iona and Traynor all seem to be holding their breath. Kasumi is the first to hear it, movement from Grantham, he is awake.

"Stall them," she says as she kneels next to his bound form.

Joker speaks again, "Trying to clean up message please standby."

"Grantham hey wake up its Petersen," says Kasumi. "I need the code word we are about to be fired upon."

"Huh what?" Grantham is starting to open his eyes.

"They got to you Grantham, but we are on target. I need the code word now or else we die."

Shaking his head as if to clear the cob webs in his mind Grantham opens his eyes. Kasumi starts to shake his shoulders, "I need the code now!"

"Wh-What is going on?"

"The code or we die!" She shakes him again.

"Okay okay," he says "Blake, the code is Blake."

"Thanks!" Kasumi quickly communicates the code to Joker.

Still using the static he interrupts the voice that is warning them again, "Blake."

"Say again Normandy."

"Blake."

There is silence on the other end. The silence feels like a lifetime.

"Proceed to your coordinates Normandy and clean up your communications!"

Joker does not reply back. He addresses the group, "So where are the coordinates?"

The entire group turns their heads and looks at the prone Grantham.

* * *

Shepard is more aware of her body and how she is restrained. Hearing and feeling Liara she does not understand it but she sure feels better, less scared. Opening her eyes she finds herself in a large room. It is dark, she cannot see beyond ten feet. There is a light situated just on her.

Lifting her head she sees what she felt. Her hands and feet are bound. She is strapped to a table but not in the usual sense of the word. Her back is not lying on a table but she is strapped nonetheless. She is upright. She is surprised her shoulders do not ache or that she is not slumped somehow. She is somehow locked within something she cannot see or feel, but her torso cannot move.

"Glad to see you awake."

Shepard whips her head left and right to see who is talking, to try to see where the voice coming from. She does realize it is a man's voice.

"So how did you know Shepard?"

She sees a set of feet come into the light and back out again but that is it. Whoever the man is he does not want to reveal himself just yet. Shepard tries to remember what Liara said to her, help is on the way, just hang on.

"How did you know"?

"Who are you?"

A jolt shoots through her body. Shepard cannot help but scream. Her entire body is one big mass of pain. Thankfully it stops just as quickly as it began.

"How did you know?"

Gasping for breath Shepard takes in a few deep ones before asking, "Who are you?"

Another jolt another scream more pain then it stops.

"We can do this all day Shepard. You are not leaving here until I get what I need."

* * *

Spitting blood out of his mouth Grantham says, "I am not telling you a damn thing!"

"We need to hurry the hell up!" says Joker. "We need to move now."

"I almost got it," says Traynor. She is hacking the man's omni-tool looking for the coordinates.

"I am moving," says Joker. He punches buttons and the Normandy comes to life.

Kasumi is trying to persuade the man into telling her the coordinates. She is losing her patience. "If you do not tell me right now then choose."

"Choose what?"

"Which hand you want to keep."

The man does a double take as does Iona and Chakwas, though they remain quiet.

"You can't be serious," says Grantham.

Kasumi unsheathes her sword, "Are you sure?"

"I need those coordinates!" yells Joker. He slowly starts moving the sleek ship.

"I got it!" yells Traynor. "Here!"

Joker sees the display and starts flying. They all let out a collective sigh Grantham included.

"What do we tell Griggs and Alhe?" asks Chakwas.

"Tell them to take the shuttle and land close to our coordinates," says Joker. "We need to formulate a plan."

Everyone looks to him.

He senses this and turns around in his chair, "What?"

* * *

"Dr. Collins?"

"Yes Blake."

"Where is Shepard? I would like to speak with her?"

"Uh…"

Blake senses something from her, "What? What is it?"

She shifts on her feet looking very uncomfortable. Blake furrows her brow and slowly approaches her. "What is it?"

Dr. Collins swallows. "Uh…she is …"

"Spit it out."

"Dr. Beals has her."

Blake feels fury she has not felt since having to kill Razor. "Where?"

"Uh…," her voice is trembling, "l-lab 2."

Blake leaves her office quickly. She dials her omni-tool. "Cooper meet me in lab 2 and come armed."

It takes about five minutes to get to the lab. Blake sees Cooper coming toward her. She stops outside the door ready to give him orders when she hears screaming.

Cooper quickly readies his assault rifle. He reaches out his arm for Blake to stand behind him. She follows him as he enters the room.

The room is dark. There is one large light fixated on a figure tied to a table.

Blake hears laughing as she stays behind Cooper. "Dr. Beals?"

"You will tell me Shepard!"

"Beals!"

"What!" He steps into the light.

"Blake?" asks Cooper.

Blake looks at Shepard then Beals then Cooper. "Do it."

Beals starts to talk "I am trying to find out how she…" BANG! He slumps to the floor in a heap.

"Get the lights on please Cooper."

"Yes Blake," he says.

Blake slowly approaches Shepard. She runs a scan.

"Cooper I need you!"

The lights come on and the large spotlight turns off. She hears him running toward her.

"Help me with her."

He looks at Shepard and her restraints, "What is holding her up?"

"It is a type of force field." Blake looks at a nearby table. "You get her wrists I will get her ankles. She won't fall not until I release her okay."

He nods and quickly unbinds her restraints, Blake does the same. Shepard's arms fall limp. She groans a little.

"Shit," he says.

"Be ready to catch her please."

Blake gets ready to press a button on a console, "Get ready," she presses it.

Shepard falls into his waiting arms.

"Over here put her down here please." Blake gestures to a nearby table.

Cooper carefully sets Shepard down, the woman is barely conscious.

"What else can I do?" asks Cooper.

"It's all falling apart Cooper."

"What is?"

Shaking her head Blake looks at him, "Huh?"

"You said it's falling apart. What is falling apart?"

"Nothing. Can you take of that?"

"Sure." Cooper takes care of the now dead Dr. Beals.

Wiping her hair off her forehead Blake hears Shepard say something, she leans down.

"What?"

"Liara…"

"Shh you are okay Shepard. I never meant for any of this to happen. No one else is going to hurt you here I guarantee it."

No response.

"Shepard? Can you hear me?" Blake sets up an IV. She does not hear Dr. Collins come in.

"Blake?"

"Did you know about this?"

"What?" Dr. Collins is at her side looking at an unconscious Shepard whose face is very pale.

Blake turns to her and grabs her upper arm her nails digging into flesh. "I asked you a question."

"Wh-What?"

"Did you know about this?"

"N-N-No."

"But you had an idea of what he was going to do with her didn't you." Her grip tightens.

"I…I ..no .."

"I don't believe you," she says through clenched teeth.

"He just wanted to know how she knew she was being influenced."

Blake releases her arm, "Oh is that all?" She spews with sarcasm.

"What else do you need?" They both jump at the voice. It is Cooper.

"We need to get her to her room Cooper," says Blake.

He looks at the table, "There are no wheels. Want me to get a different table?"

"Can you carry her?"

"Sure," he says.

"Thank you. I want her in her room now," says Blake. She turns to Collins. "You will check on Ashley then come to Shepard's room with an update, is that understood?"

"Yes of course Blake."

Cooper carefully lifts Shepard in his arms and Blake follows closely behind holding up the IV.

* * *

"Okay easy Griggs," says Alhe. "When was the last time you actually flew?"

"Pipe down Ensign!"

Alhe starts to laugh as she holds on for dear life, "Pipe down? Really?"

Griggs can't help but smile. "You heard me."

Alhe also smiles. She likes his smile she cannot help but stare at him. He notices out of the corner of his eye.

"I see you smiling over there Alhe."

She snaps her head forward, "Nothing, you see nothing Sir," she says with a laugh.

"Three years."

"Huh?"

"It's been three years since I have flown."

She looks at him, "Is your license even valid anymore?" She is a bit shocked. And getting a little scared.

"Nope."

"Ooookkay."

"Don't worry Jen I will get us there in one piece."

It is the first time she can remember that he has ever used her first name.

"Now what is that smile about?" he asks.

"Oh…uh nothing."

They are silent for a bit. Alhe's smile disappears. "What are we going to do?"

"About what?" asks Griggs.

They both lock eyes. Alhe raises her eyebrows.

"We wait to hear from the Normandy," says Griggs "then we kick some ass and get our Commanders back."

Alhe's smile returns.

* * *

In a fog Shepard knows she is no longer in the air no longer restrained. She feels something soft on her back. She also feels something on her forehead. She knows someone is with her. She desperately wants it to be Liara. Her dreams are filled with her blue beauty. She is hanging on best she can. She keeps repeating the words; hang on hang on hang on help is on the way. "Liara…"

"Shh you are safe Shepard. Liara is not here," says Blake. She wipes the sweat from her forehead with a warm cloth.

"Hmm Liara…" Shepard takes Blake's hand. "Need…help…"

"Shh…Shepard you are getting help. Liara is not here," says Blake as she takes her hand from Shepard's.

"Blake?"

Blake finishes with the warm cloth and returns it in the nearby basin. "How is she?"

"I was going to ask you that," says Collins.

Blake turns to look at her, "How is Ashley?"

"She is fine. She is sleeping. She is back under the influence. I gave her an injection."

"How long was she aware?" asks Blake.

"Liara?" Shepard is stirring in the bed, Blake goes to her.

"She is not hear Shepard. You need to rest; you are safe here I promise."

Shepard is shaking her head back and forth trying to open her eyes.

Blake prepares a syringe.

"You think that is wise?" asks Collins.

"It's a sedative to help her sleep."

"A sedative? But I thought…" she stops talking when she sees the glare Blake is giving her.

"You are safe Shepard, this will help you sleep." Blake pierces the skin and depresses the plunger.

Shepard grows quiet.

Wiping her hair off her forehead again Blake says, "You sleep now."

Collins clears her throat.

"Where are the prisoners?" asks Blake.

"They are being prepped for the experiment."

"Good. We do it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? But I thought you wanted…"

"I said tomorrow Collins is that clear!"

"Y-Yes Blake."

She is silent for a minute.

"Do you want me to enhance the devices for this room?"

"No," says Blake "I will take of it."

"Very well," says Collins. She turns to leave Shepard's room.

"Collins."

She stops and turns to look at her boss. "Yes?"

Looking at her with fierce green eyes Blake says, "Don't you ever do anything that puts my people in harms way again is that clear?"

"I…but I …"

"Is that clear?"

"Y-Yes Blake."

"Good. See you in the morning."

Collins leaves quickly happy to be alive.

Blake brings up her omni-tool. She sends a one word message then sits with Shepard.


	43. Chapter 43

It is not as fast as the Normandy but the Councilor's ship is fast nonetheless. The asari commando unit left Thessia exactly sixty-two minutes after Arelia T'Jala notified the unit to ready themselves and report for duty. Of course being pregnant Arelia did not accompany the unit which was hard for her. It has been a long time since she has seen action and there are days that she misses it.

Valya on the other hand could not be happier being on the ship with her sister Asari. She is all about action. She has felt tied down lately and has been taking it out on Dara though her bondmate has not said anything Valya knows she has not been treating her very well. She hopes to rectify that when she returns.

"You look lost in thought Valya, everything all right?" asks Lahja.

"What?" she asks looking up from her plate.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Please Lahja," she gestures to the chair across from her.

The older asari sits. Her eyes do not leave her friend. "Are you okay Valya?"

"What? Yeah sure fine…why?"

"Well first you did not respond to me when I said your name two times and second, you have been staring at your food for the past five minutes."

Blowing out a breath Valya says, "I was just thinking."

"Care to share?" Lahja takes a bite of her food.

The asari shakes her head.

"Okay. So what do you think we will find when we reach Mars?"

"I don't know. I hope they brief us soon though."

"So you have no idea what this is about?"

Valya looks at her with furrowed brows, "No I don't why would you think I would?"

Shrugging her shoulders the asari says, "I meant no offense Valya."

"Well why would you think I would know?"

"Everyone knows you are friends with Arelia T'Jala."

"So?"

"So I thought perhaps she would have told you that's all. No need to get so upset."

"Just because I am friends with her doesn't mean she breaks the rules to keep me informed Lahja. She wouldn't do that and I wouldn't let her!" She stands in a huff.

"Valya, I …I did not mean to upset you."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you opened your mouth." Valya storms off throwing away her half eaten food.

* * *

"Excuse me Blake?"

"Everything set Cooper?" Blake is still in Shepard's room watching over her.

"Yes. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Letting out a sigh, "It has to be done."

"All your work though, I mean are you sure?"

Blake looks at him, "How long have you been with me Cooper?"

"Going on five years now."

"Wow five years I had no idea." She looks away deep in thought.

Cooper waits a few minutes. He clears his throat. "Uh…Blake?"

"Did you get the piece?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I will be there soon."

"We should leave now Blake. The Normandy is about fifteen minutes out."

Blake looks at him, "So soon?"

"Yes Blake. You know we do not have it."

"I know, they used my name as the code word," she gives a small chuckle.

Shepard stirs a little in the bed. Blake stands to dab her forehead with a warm wet cloth.

"She is going to be okay right?"

"I knew I should have never hired that man. I knew better than to listen to Razor."

"It was almost two years ago Blake. Beals never did anything like this before. You can't blame yourself."

"Of course I can!" She glares at him. She returns to dabbing Shepard's forehead who has stopped stirring.

Cooper approaches, "Blake we need to go now."

"She looks so small."

"Small?" He looks at Shepard's sleeping form.

"Being the hero of the galaxy I was expecting…I don't know…" her voice trails off.

"Blake?"

Silence.

"Blake?" He places his hand on her shoulder.

She jumps a little, "What?"

"We need to go…now."

"I just…"

"No… now Blake."

She leaves the cloth on Shepard's forehead. She leans down and whispers, "I am sorry Shepard." She stands and follows Cooper out of the room.

"We need to stop by the main lab before we leave Cooper."

He quickens his pace which Blake matches. "We need to hurry."

Blake and Cooper smile and nod to the personnel they pass in the hall. Corridor after corridor they finally make it to the main lab. Blake enters the control room. It overlooks the enormous room. It is the same room that houses the Reaper.

She sees various personnel in the room. She opens the microphone to the room.

"Attention may I have your attention please."

She sees people stopping to listen, some looking her way.

"Please leave the lab now. You must leave the lab now and go to your designated safe zones."

Blake is all about being prepared. Once a week she ran drills to evacuate not just the main lab. She puts safety first and making people repeat drill after drill after drill though boring does have a purpose. The purpose is when a real life event occurs where evacuation is needed people will not panic because it is ingrained in them not to. Ingrained to walk to their safe zone, walk don't run to the safe zone drill after drill after drill. Though this is not really an emergency, Blake does not want any harm to come to her staff when she destroys the Reaper.

"That's all of them," says Cooper. He is watching the monitors and checks a console. The workers scan their badges upon entry and exit of the lab and everyone is accounted for.

Blake's hand is hovering over a button, it is trembling. Cooper notices.

"Your Uncle would be proud."

"No he wouldn't."

"How can you say that?"

She turns her head to look at him, "He would never have destroyed a Reaper. I guarantee if he could he would be berating me right now for what I am doing. He would have sacrificed every person in this facility to get what he wanted. Gladly that is how we differ. I won't do that." She slams her hand on the button.

All windows and doors are automatically covered with thick metal doors. An alarm starts to ring. Once the metal coverings click into place hot fire emits out of the floor that surrounds the Reaper.

"I cannot believe he actually thought he could control those things," says Blake more to herself than anyone.

Cooper watches her as she watches all of her work literally start to burn. He checks his omni-tool. He slowly approaches her; "Blake?" his tone is gentle. "Blake we need to go now."

She nods and follows him.

* * *

"How much longer?" asks Kasumi. She is standing behind Joker's chair.

"Two minutes."

"Do you see a place where the shuttle can land?"

Joker checks his displays. "Yeah. There is an outcropping of rocks nearby. I can send you the coordinates."

"Good. I will send it to Griggs and Alhe."

"Why can't I hail them?" asks Joker.

"I don't want to risk it."

Joker nods.

Bringing up her omni-tool the thief sends a message to Griggs and Alhe.

"How much longer?" asks Chakwas. The doctor told the group about the message she received from Liara's father. How Shepard has been herself but may be under the influence of Scorpion by the time they arrive.

Kasumi takes her arm and leads her away from the cockpit. "Joker tells me two minutes Karin."

"Good that's good."

"Karin."

"What?"

"We will get to her don't worry."

The human doctor lets out a breath. "I know you will get to her I just don't want further harm to come to her or to Commander Williams. Have you thought about how you are going to get the squad back?"

"I can take some of the crew here with me."

"They are not trained for combat Kasumi. They are data miners and engineers."

"I cannot go in alone. They all have had weapons training."

"Yeah at the beginning of their careers. Some of these people haven't held a gun in years."

"I will have Griggs and Alhe," says Kasumi. "What about Iona? Can you help her shoulder so she can come along?"

The asari excused herself. Told the group she needed some rest. She did this so she could inform Councilor Tevos of what is going on.

"Where is she anyway?"

"She is still resting in the Med Bay. I could give her another injection but it will not mask her pain. Plus she is right handed so I do not know if she will be able to handle a weapon."

"I am efficient with my left hand and I will be able to use my biotics," says Iona.

Neither heard her approach.

"That will still be very painful Iona," says Chakwas.

"I am aware of that, but we cannot wait based on the message you received and the commando unit is still around five hours out."

"I agree we cannot wait," says Kasumi.

The Doctor looks between them. "Do you want another injection Iona?"

"Please Doctor."

"I will be right back."

"Landing," says Joker over the comm unit. "Kasumi please come up here."

She and Iona along with Traynor approach Joker.

"What is it Joker?"

"No one has actually told me what I should say when they talk to me."

He looks at his displays. The rest of the group waits silently.

"Huh."

"What?" asks Kasumi."

"I usually hear you are cleared for landing or welcome or something like that," says Joker.

"You think they know we have the Normandy?" asks Iona.

They all exchange looks. "Well shit," says Joker.

"What's the matter?" asks Chakwas. She has returned with a syringe.

"Joker says that usually he is contacted by now and no one has tried to contact us."

"And you think they know we have the Normandy?"

"Yep. That sums it up," says Joker.

"Contact Griggs," says Kasumi.

"But I thought you said…"

"Please do it Jeff."

"Okay okay." Joker punches a few buttons, "Griggs this is the Normandy come in."

"Go ahead Normandy."

"You see us?"

"Yeah. We are about to land."

"See any movement inside?"

"Say again?"

"Don't land yet. You see any movement inside? We are thinking they know we have the Normandy."

"Well they are going to know for sure if I fly up to the door Joker."

"May I?" asks Kasumi.

Joker nods.

"Griggs this is Kasumi. We need to risk it. We have to know what we are dealing with."

"Who put her in charge?" asks Alhe.

"Don't know just keep your eyes sharp," says Griggs "Doing a fly by now Normandy."

The shuttle flies close to the docking area and does not see anyone. "I see nothing," says Alhe.

"Let me do another loop," says Griggs.

After another loop both report that neither one of them saw anyone.

"Fly in Griggs, the shuttle bay doors are open for you," says Joker "forget about hiding, come on board."

Griggs carefully flies the shuttle inside the Normandy.

"Wow great job Jeff," says Alhe. Without thinking she squeezes his hand. When she realizes this she quickly takes her hand away.

"Thanks." He lets out a breath. "I have to admit, which I will deny if you ever repeat it."

"Yes?"

"I was pretty nervous there." He shuts down the shuttle.

"Well I couldn't tell and my lips are sealed." She smiles.

He looks at her. He cannot help but smile. His eyes move down to her lips. How he would love to kiss those lips. He swallows. He feels hot and his hands feel clammy. He looks up and notices Alhe is not laughing or moving away from him but looking right back at him with …a longing. He leans closer to her and feels immense relief when he sees her do the same. Lips getting closer and closer….

"Welcome aboard!" says Joker over the comm.

They both nearly jump out of their seats.

"Shit!" says Griggs. He says it out of fear. He forgot where he was for a second. He looks around at the consoles and finally presses a button, "Thanks Joker."

Alhe covered a laugh with her hand. She cannot believe he was about to kiss her and to be interrupted…she wanted to hell at Joker and his lousy timing.

"Well I guess we should get out," says Alhe.

Clearing his throat, "Yeah." His eyes break from hers. "After you."

Alhe stands and makes her way to the shuttle door. Griggs catches her hand before she presses the button to open the door. He presses her against the wall of the shuttle and kisses her full on the lips.

At first she is shocked. Feeling his lips on hers Alhe cannot help but wrap her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

A few moments pass. They finally break from the kiss. Griggs looks at her as he steps away. "I…I shouldn't have done that I'm …I'm sorry Jen, I shouldn't have done that."

"I'm not complaining Jeff."

He shakes his head, "We need to go."

Jen steps in front of the door, "I want this Jeff."

He steps away.

"Just listen to me for one second."

He looks at her and gestures for her to continue.

"I know there are regs and I don't exactly want to ruin either of our careers okay? But that doesn't change the fact that I want my shot."

"Your shot?"

"You know my shot, our shot. I don't want to pass this up because of the rules. I want us to talk about this."

Griggs starts to reach for the button again.

Jen stops him, "When we have time to talk about this Jeff, I want to talk about this. That is all I am saying okay?"

He looks at her.

"Okay?"

"Okay," he says. "In the meantime…"

"You don't even have to say it."

He nods then presses the button to open the shuttle door.

They make their way to the CIC.

* * *

"Dr. Collins!"

Silence.

"Dr. Collins wake up!"

Dr. Collins rolls over onto her side. She wishes Blake never had a speaker installed in all of the rooms. She hates being woken up like this. She speaks after clearing her throat, "What? What is it?"

"Something is going on in the main lab Doctor."

"You better have something more specific than that for waking me up. What does Blake say?"

"No one knows where she is."

"What? How can that be?"

"Doctor, you are needed at the main lab right away."

"On my way." Collins gets up and quickly dresses.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" asks Griggs as he and Alhe join Chakwas, Kasumi, Iona, Traynor and Joker near the galaxy map.

"Nice flying ace," says Joker.

"Yeah yeah I'm a little rusty."

"A little?"

"Can we please get to business?" asks Iona.

"What is the sit rep?" asks Griggs.

"You know about as much as we do," says Kasumi.

"Okay then." Griggs does not hide his frustration. "What's this?" he sees Traynor with a sidearm.

"I am coming with you," says Traynor.

"Are you now?"

She looks toward the thief. Griggs eyes follow.

He steps toward her, "Look. I understand you are friends with Spectres Shepard and Williams, but you are not a part of this crew."

"Griggs," says Chakwas.

"Yes Doctor what is it?"

His tone tells her to keep quiet. Chakwas knows he is the commanding officer right now.

"As I was saying," Griggs continues, "I have heard you are quite the warrior and would welcome your help but the crew is my responsibility now."

"Understood Lieutenant," says Kasumi.

"I assure you Lieutenant Griggs I can handle a weapon," says Traynor.

"As can we Sir."

Griggs looks behind him and lined up by the elevator are a dozen other crew members all armed and ready to be of assistance. His eyes look over each one. In his peripheral vision he swears he sees Alhe smiling.

"Very well," he says turning toward the asari. "How is your shoulder?"

"I can fire a pistol with my left hand and still use my biotics Sir."

"You are accurate with your left hand?"

"Not as well as my right no Sir."

"Doctor?"

"Yes Lieutenant?"

"Is she mission ready?"

"I clear her for duty yes."

He nods. "Everyone listen up!"

Everyone stands a little bit straighter.

"We have the blue prints of this facility so unless there have been major changes we have an idea of where to go. Our priority is to get our people out of there. Fire only when fired upon. Take extra bindings with you. You are to bind every single person you come into contact with when you are able is that understood?"

"Yes Sir!" everyone replies in unison.

"We go in two groups, half of you with me the other half with Ensign Alhe. Iona I want you with me as well, Kasumi if you would, you go with Alhe's group. Questions?"

Silence.

"Watch your weapons; keep your finger next to the trigger not on it unless you are prepared to fire it is that understood?"

The crew replies "Yes Sir!"

"We have about four to five hours before the asari commandos arrive. Let's get our people out of there. Let's move out!"

* * *

"Someone going to tell me what the hell is going on?" asks Dr. Collins. She is outside of the main lab.

"Dr. Collins."

"Yes Dr. Kelly."

"Blake was in the control room of the main lab. She ran a drill."

"A drill? When?"

"Not sure about an hour ago or less. I do not know for sure."

"Why are the doors locked? Isn't the drill over?"

"Ah..yes. You see it wasn't a drill."

"I don't have time for this Dr. Kelly what the hell are you talking about?"

"Blake told all of us to leave due to this drill. We never heard word to return so I checked on things. She has destroyed the Reaper Dr. Collins."

"She what?!" Dr. Collins runs to a nearby console outside of the main lab. She brings up a recording of the lab. She sees the personnel leaving the lab then the doors and windows covered. The fire starting and the picture ends. "What the…?"

"The cameras melted Doctor."

"I know that Dr. Kelly. Why would Blake do such a thing? Where is she?"

"No one seems to know."

"What?"

"Dr. Collins?"

"Yes what is it?"

"We have hostiles in the facility."

"What? What the hell is going on! Where is Cooper?"

"No one knows," says Dr. Kelly.

"Well that's just great. So who exactly is supposed to lead our soldiers?" She looks around at all of the people wearing white lab coats. "Where are the prisoners?"

"What?"

"The prisoners where are they?"

"Their rooms."

"Dr. Kelly you are with me and you Dr. Mason, you come with me too please."

"No," says Dr. Mason.

"Excuse me?"

"Look I don't know what is going and obviously you don't either. Blake is nowhere to be found and our head of security is a ghost. I am not going to accompany you, I am going to leave. And if you don't mind my saying, I recommend that for all of you because if you haven't noticed we are in deep shit and I for one am not going to be hauled away for doing my job."

"You will accompany me Dr. Mason."

The man steps closer to her, "Or what Dr. Collins?"

She feels the hairs on the back of her neck rise. She feels a dozen eyes on her. She wants to force him yell at him but doesn't. "You Doctor are a coward." She turns and starts walking toward the prisoner's rooms. "Dr. Kelly you coming?" She doesn't wait for a reply.

"Coming." Dr. Kelly rushes after her.


	44. Chapter 44

Leaving the Normandy the two groups, one led by Lieutenant Griggs and one by Ensign Alhe, make their way through the long hallway leading away from the docking bay.

The two groups stop at a door, the only door that opens to the main area of the facility.

Griggs signals to Alhe to open the door a crack. She obeys and he looks through it. Nodding she opens it further and he quickly enters with weapon up. She enters the room next then Iona then a crew member and so on until Kasumi is the last to enter the room.

"Empty," says Alhe. "Where is everyone?"

"It does seem odd," says Iona.

Griggs is checking the blue prints of the facility. He nods to Alhe to join him.

"What's up?"

"Why don't you think anyone is around?" asks Griggs.

"Your guess is as good as mine LT," says Alhe.

"I think we should split up. Make our search faster, what do you think?"

"Sounds good."

"See where the corridor splits up ahead?" he points to the blue prints.

"Yeah?"

"You take your squad to the right I will go left. We stay in constant contact you got me?"

"Aye Sir."

He shuts off the display. He turns toward the group. "Up ahead through those double doors the corridor splits. Alhe and her squad will go right, the rest of you with me to the left. Questions?"

Silence.

"Move out."

* * *

Shepard wakes screaming clutching at her chest. It takes a few minutes for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of her room. She concentrates on slowing her breathing. She is not sure where she is. She starts to look around. She swings her legs over the side of the bed. Her hand touches something. It is a damp wash cloth. She looks to the table beside the bed and sees a basin filled with water. Touching her forehand with her hand she vaguely remembers someone in her room.

"Liara?" she quickly stands hoping beyond hope she is home. Her legs give out from under her and she finds herself on the floor. Of course she is not at home. Liara is not here. She is cold and her body is shaking and her headache is back and getting worse by the second.

Rubbing her legs with her hands she makes sure she feels steady enough before trying to get up. Confident she can keep her legs strong she gets up. She uses the wall to help her walk toward the adjacent bathroom turning on the light. She knows where she is now. She knows she is still on Mars. How she wishes Liara was with her now.

* * *

"What exactly do you plan on doing with the prisoners Dr. Collins?"

"They will be our way out Dr. Kelly."

"I don't understand."

They quickly turn down another corridor.

"Hostiles are here Dr. Kelly and Blake is nowhere to be found. What would you do?"

Dr. Kelly stops.

Dr. Collins notices a few paces afterwards. She stops and looks at her. "What?"

"Blake would never harm those prisoners Dr. Collins. She was never about hurting …"

"Oh give me a break Dr. Kelly! Do you think that brain washing them, controlling them is NOT hurting them?"

Silence.

"I am not going to be captured and questioned like some common criminal! Blake promised me prestige she promised…"

"She promised you the latest technology, the best equipment and freedom to research what we wanted. She never said prestige!"

Collins steps closer to her coworker, "You take her side even now! She has left this place don't you get it!"

Dr. Kelly just stands there.

"You remain loyal after she betrayed us all? You are a fool Dr. Kelly." Dr. Collins turns and starts to run toward the prisoner's rooms.

"It is you who are the fool Dr. Collins," says Dr. Kelly though she knows the woman cannot hear her.

* * *

"So what is your plan now Blake?" asks Cooper.

She is piloting the ship away from the Mars facility to the nearest Mass Relay. "Where is the piece?" She ignores his question.

"In the back in the storage compartment."

"Good thank you."

She sees him shaking his head out of the corner of her eye.

"What?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you shaking your head?"

"I…I just can't believe after all of your work, your time and money that you would destroy that Reaper."

She smiles.

"What?"

"Have you ever known me not to be prepared Cooper?"

As if thinking back through all of the years he has worked for her he replies, "No I don't think so why?"

"That wasn't the only Reaper I had."

* * *

Cold water on her face didn't actually help Shepard. She cannot stop her shaking, her hands when holding them straight out in front of her will not stop trembling. She downs two glasses of water. "Get it together Shepard," she says out loud to herself as she looks in the mirror. "You need to contact…Liara!"

Shepard checks her wrist, no omni-tool. She steadies herself using the bathroom counter. She walks toward the bedroom. With her hand on the wall she walks toward the door finding the light switch. She blinks rapidly as the light burns her eyes.

She turns around using the wall for balance. She reaches the table beside the bed and sees her omni-tool. She sits down and dials Liara hoping to reach her bondmate.

"Elly?"

"Oh thank God Liara."

"Elly what's …" Liara stops talking.

"What? What did you say Liara? I …I can't do the vid display my …something's wrong with my eyes. My head won't stop pounding. I don't know what's happened. I'm alone in a room but I feel like shit Liara."

Silence.

"Liara?"

"Ah…Elly what is the code word"?

"What? Code word?" Shepard flinches as pain lances through her head.

Liara hears her cry out a little. She wants to say something but she cannot let her emotions dictate what is necessary.

"Uh…Liara I…I can't remember honey I'm sorry."

Biting her lip to keep it from trembling Liara says "Try Elly."

Shepard lies down on the bed her arm over her eyes. "My head."

"Do you have anything with you Elly to help with your pain?"

"I need help Liara…please help me. I don't …aarrghhh" Shepard curls into a ball on her side.

"Elly what can I do?"

"You said …you told me help was…was on the way."

Liara swallows. She doesn't want to tell her anything without the code word. This could be a trap. "What is the code word or I am hanging up." Liara hopes beyond hope Shepard can remember it. It is killing her to do this.

"Okay okay…think think think…" Shepard is quiet for a few minutes, long enough for Liara to think that perhaps she hung up.

The asari is about to say something when she hears breathing. She waits.

The breathing is deep and slow. Liara figures she must have fallen asleep or passed out. "Elly?"

Silence.

"Elly can you hear me?"

Silence.

"Hang on honey help is on the way."

Running into the secure room Liara makes a call to Dr. Chakwas. She mutes her line she has with Shepard.

"Hello Liara we are…."

"Karin! I am on with Shepard but I think she fell asleep or passed out."

"What? Calm down Liara, tell me what is going on."

"How close are they Karin? Elly said her head is really hurting her. She cannot think straight. She doesn't sound well at all Karin. Where are they?" Liara is near panic.

"We rendezvoused with Griggs and Alhe. They along with Iona and Kasumi and part of the crew are in the facility now searching. So far they have met zero resistance. It is as if they knew we were coming and left. The only people that they are encountering are the staff, mostly scientists and doctors."

"Have they found anyone from the Normandy yet?"

"No not yet Liara. It could take a while though. As you know it is a rather large facility."

"What do I do about Elly?"

"You said you have her on the other line?"

"Yes."

"Can you trace her signal?"

"Oh Goddess yes! Hold on a minute Karin." Liara punches buttons into her console. "It will take a few minutes Karin."

"I am sending a note to Griggs and Alhe right now Liara," says Dr. Chakwas.

* * *

Griggs signals for his squad to stop. He notices the asari flinching. "You okay Iona?" he asks without taking his eyes off the doors in front of them.

"I will be fine Lieutenant."

"You sure? You can turn back?"

"I am sure thank you."

He signals for Traynor to approach.

"What is it?"

"We are checking the door," says Griggs, "Iona." He nods for her to back up Traynor.

The human woman slowly opens one of the double doors. She does not see anything so far. She feels a hand on her shoulder. She does not move and she does not move the door any further. Griggs quickly gets behind Traynor as Iona moves out of the way.

In the room is Nicols. She is strapped to a table. She is upright but her feet are not touching the floor. Her arms are bound at her sides. Griggs taps Traynor on the shoulder and when she does not move Iona gently grabs her upper arm and pulls her away from the door.

Griggs opens the door a little bit more. He sees another table with another person strapped to it but does not see who it is.

"I see you!"

Griggs freezes and curses under his breath.

"Get in here or else I kill them!"

Griggs mouths the word 'Kasumi' to Iona then gestures for her to leave.

"I see you there with another person! Get in here now or else!"

Griggs nods to Traynor. He shares eye contact with the asari before opening the door fully. "Okay please don't shoot." He raises his hands above his head, Traynor follows suit.

"Anyone else out there with you?" asks the woman.

"No," says Griggs.

She waves a gun at them both. She is very nervous. Griggs doesn't like how the woman's finger is on the trigger. "Put your gun down!"

Griggs slowly sets the gun down at his feet.

"You too!" she waves the gun at Traynor.

She also sets her gun down at her feet.

"Walk over there."

They slowly start to move."

"Now!"

They quicken their pace. Griggs sees all three prisoners, Nicols, Langer and Bering strapped to tables and they appear unconscious.

"What's your name?" asks Griggs.

"Shut up shut up shut up! Stand over there!" The woman waves the gun toward an empty table.

Griggs can see Traynor shaking a little. He stands between her and the woman in the lab coat.

The woman checks the door. She quickly looks out in the hallway and sees no one. She punches a button on the wall and Griggs hears a click.

"On the table!" she says when her attention returns to them.

"I didn't catch your name?" asks Griggs keeping his tone even.

She approaches with purpose her teeth gritting. "Get on the fucking table now!"

Griggs swallows, "Okay. You are in control. I am getting on the table." His movements are slow. He doesn't like how nervous the woman is and he doesn't want her to strap him down. He sits on the table. "My name is Jeff."

The woman makes eye contact for a few seconds. "I…I..I know what you are doing. Lie down!"

He doesn't move, "What am I doing?"

Her eyes dart between him and Traynor who is not moving.

Griggs does not like the quiet tension. He shifts on the table hoping it will make some noise. She looks at him, "I said lie down why aren't you lying down!"

Traynor jumps. She is frightened.

"I am not going to lie down," says Griggs. He stands from the table.

The woman waves her gun at him and backs up. "I…what are you doing? I …I told you …" Suddenly she slumps to the floor.

"What the?" says Traynor. She and the Lieutenant exchange looks.

Before their eyes a person appears, it is Kasumi.

"Oh God Kasumi," says Traynor.

"Good work, help me with them," says Griggs.

Kasumi nods to Traynor to get the door.

"How did you get in?" asks Traynor as she unlocks the door to let the others in.

"There is a door back there. Griggs did you get the note about Shepard?"

"What no. I am a little busy here. Help me please."

Kasumi and Traynor lower one of the tables so it is horizontal.

"Wait a minute," says Kasumi stopping Traynor's hand.

"What?"

"Griggs wait!" says Kasumi.

He stops what he is doing, "What?"

"What if they are under the influence?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"We can't just leave them here."

"We can. Keep them restrained and keep watch. Wait until they wake. Ask the doctor here how she did it if they are indeed under," says the thief.

"We still have half this place to cover and you want me to keep three of our soldiers tied up?"

"Yes."

Griggs looks behind her, "Where is Alhe?"

"She kept searching. We got word from Karin. Shepard called Liara and she was able to trace her. Alhe and the rest are following it."

He thinks a minute. "Okay. Traynor?"

"Yes Sir?"

"You stay and keep guard." He re-straps the unconscious Nicols to the table. "You," he gestures to the crew members, "stay with her and help. No matter what do not let this woman go. Ignore her if she wakes up before we get back okay?"

"Yes Sir," says Traynor.

"Keep your comms open. Iona you stay and help okay?"

"Yes Sir."

Griggs and the thief run towards the signal that they know will lead them to Shepard.

* * *

"There you are," says Lahja.

Valya is sitting in the dark.

"Why are you in the dark?" Lahja turns on the light to the small room. It contains one cot, a chair and a small desk.

"I…I'm sorry I yelled at you Lahja.

The older asari sits on the bed next to her comrade in arms and puts her arm around her. "It's okay Valya."

Valya sits forward, "No no it isn't. I…I can't do this anymore."

Lahja rubs her hand over her back, "Do what?"

Valya stands. "This. You..me…this."

Lahja remains seated, "I see. Mind telling me why?"

"Goddess you know why Lahja! It's wrong! I'm bonded I mean I have a child!"

"That you were talked into," says Lahja as she stands. She places her hands on her shoulders. "You felt pressured into starting a family. Your getting shot scared you Valya. You were feeling overwhelmed."

She looks her in the eyes, "Doesn't change the fact that you and I cannot do this anymore. I love her Lahja."

"I thought you loved me more." Lahja dips in to kiss Valya. Their lips meet. The younger asari does not back away not at first.

Valya breaks the kiss, "We can't we….we just can't. It is not fair to Dara; it's not fair to you. You can't have me Lahja."

"I am not asking for a commitment Valya."

"I know…I just….I just never thought I would cheat on her."

Keeping her distance Lahja says, "You and I have known each other far longer than you have known Dara."

"You think that matters? I bonded with her not you."

"And why is that again?"

"Oh come on. I don't want to have this conversation again."

"Oh yes I remember," says Lahja, "it's against the rules. One of us would have to transfer units. Did you really think you could stay away from me after you bonded?" She hugs Valya from behind. "I am under your skin."

The younger asari leans back into her. "I stayed away as long as I could."

"A year was commendable Valya, it really was." She kisses along her neck.

"We can't do this anymore," she says as she tips her head back more.

"I know love," she says as she kisses along her jawline.

In one smooth motion Valya turns and presses her lips to the older asari's. She wraps her arms around her.

"Yes," says Lahja, "make love to me."

Valya turns off the lights, their lips never leaving each other. She guides the older asari onto the bed.

* * *

Alhe and squad are outside of a door. "This is it," whispers the Ensign to her crew members.

Alhe opens the door slowly. The lights are on and she sees Shepard on the bed curled onto her side. "Normandy this is Alhe. We got Shepard."

She approaches her former Commander. She checks for a pulse and finds one. She sees her omni-tool on. "Hello Liara?"

"Yes who is this?"

"Liara it's Ensign Alhe."

"Jen how is she?"

"Just about to run a scan. All I can tell you right now is that she has a strong pulse." Alhe runs a scan. "Nothing out of the ordinary is showing up," she says.

Griggs and Kasumi enter the room, Alhe nods to them.

"Shepard can you hear me?" asks the thief.

"We just found her," says Alhe. "Sorry Liara, Kasumi and Griggs just arrived."

"She needs medical attention right away Jen!" yells Liara.

"We are getting it for her Liara okay? I need to let you go now. I will give you an update as soon as I can okay?"

"Yes of course. Thank you Jen please…please tell her I love her."

"I sure will Liara." The Ensign ends the call. Looking at the two new people in the room, "You two alright?"

"Yeah," says Griggs. "Thanks to Kasumi here."

"Shepard? She is not responding," says the thief.

"We need to get her to the Normandy," says Alhe.

"We need to get a stretcher or something," says Griggs.

"I saw a room with medical supplies and beds back down the hallway," says a crew member. They are in the doorway.

"Okay you and me then," says Griggs. "We will be back. Keep her warm and hydrated."

"We got it Sir," says Alhe. She gives him a nod.

He returns the nod and walks out of the room.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Karin?"

"Hello Liara. I understand you know they found Elly?" asks Dr. Chakwas.

"Yes. I just spoke with Jen…I mean Ensign Alhe. She needs you Karin."

"They are working to bring her back to the Normandy Liara. They are looking for a stretcher now."

"Will you please keep me apprised Karin?"

"You have my word Liara."

"Thank you."

"We are almost through this Liara try to hang in there."

"Y-Yes thank you Karin…good bye."

The call ends.

Dr. Chakwas dials Ensign Jen Alhe's omni tool.

"Hi Doc."

"Have you run a scan on her yet?"

"I have."

"Can you send it to me please?"

"You bet hang on."

Chakwas looks over the scan when she receives it. "Any word on that stretcher? I need her here yesterday Ensign."

"Understood Doctor Griggs went to get…" her voice trails off.

Dr. Chakwas does not say anything she listens thinking she is being interrupted by Griggs.

"Commander Williams?"

"Hello Ensign what is going on here?"

Jen cannot believe her eyes. "We are here to get you out of here Ma'am. Where did you come from?"

Ignoring the question Ashley looks at Jen then at the thief then at Shepard on the bed. "What did you do to her?"

"What? No..nothing Ma'am. We just arrived and …"

"Put your hands up!" Ashley is pointing a gun at the two.

Chakwas quickly dials Griggs.

"Ma'am wh..what are you doing?"

"Watch it Kasumi!" Ashley yells when she sees the thief's hand move to her cloak device. "Keep your hands away from that. Turn around now."

Kasumi does as she is told.

"Commander?" asks Alhe.

"Shut up!" Williams shouts. She quickly looks down the hall. She sees crew members of the Normandy conversing a little ways down the corridor and Griggs and another crew member coming with what looks like a stretcher from the other end. When she turns her attention back to the Ensign and the thief she does not see the thief. "Kasumi!"

No reply.

Ashley points the gun at Alhe. "Where is she?"

Alhe shakes her head back and forth, she is about to speak when she hears a gun discharge.

Chakwas who is listening covers her mouth with her hand.

Ashley's gun is knocked out of her hand and she is on the floor before she realizes what happened. Kasumi is on top of her binding her wrists behind her back.

"What is going on in…" Griggs says as he stops cold in his tracks. He sees Ensign Jen Alhe standing in front of him. He has seen that look before the look of shock. He hurries to her and grabs her to keep her from falling. She doesn't realize she has been shot.


	45. Chapter 45

Everything slowed. Alhe feels every beat of her heart as if she is listening to the latest song beat. The look in Griggs' eyes tells her that he really, really cares for her. His hands are on her shoulders and he is speaking but Alhe cannot quite understand what he is saying.

"I got ya lie down you're going to be okay, I got ya," says Griggs.

She feels herself being led to lie down on the floor.

"Can you hear me Jen?"

Suddenly time catches up. Voices are no longer muffled.

"Yeah."

"Good lie still let me check you." Griggs is looking for a wound. He slowly takes off Jen's chest plate. "Kasumi can you get Shepard on the stretcher and start heading back to the Normandy?"

"Of course," says the thief. With the help of a crew member Kasumi lifts Shepard on the stretcher and starts rolling her toward the Normandy.

"I think I am okay Jeff," says Alhe.

"Just lie still."

With the comms being open Dr. Chakwas heard everything; she finally asks a question, "Griggs how bad is it?"

"Checking now." His hands run along either side of Alhe's rib cage. His eyes are locked on hers to see if she shows any sign of pain.

"Jeff I'm fine."

"Just wait I need to finish." His hands move to her hips and she flinches.

"Agh," she hisses through her teeth.

His hand comes away red. He feels a little bit more and stops when Alhe flinches again. "It is a through and through Doctor Chakwas toward the hip. I don't think it hit the bone, mostly flesh. There is not a lot of blood."

"Good. Do you have medi-gel with you?" asks Chakwas.

"Yep. Applying it now," says Griggs.

Alhe does not feel too much pain more like numbness right now. She is a bit distracted by Jeff's hands on her. It is something she has been fantasizing about for awhile now but the way he is touching her right now is methodical not loving as she hopes to have with him someday.

"Jen?"

She does not respond. She is lying down with her eyes closed thinking of him, his lips on hers, his hands on her…"

"Jen you with me?"

She is snapped from her reverie. She much prefers to continue to day dream not sit or stand on her incredibly sore hip. "Yeah."

"That feel okay?"

She feels her cheeks blush, "What?"

He notices the look on her face and looks away his cheeks blushing as well after he realizes what he said and how it must have sounded. He clears his throat, "I applied the medi-gel. You should feel the numbing effects by now."

"Oh yes yes I do thanks."

"Do you think you can stand?"

She winces at the thought. She holds her hands up for help. "Let's give it a try."

Griggs helps her up and right away Alhe leans on him to keep the weight off of her left hip. "Easy I got you."

Looking down at her feet Alhe shifts her weight to place pressure on her left leg. Wincing in pain she clenches her teeth and leans on Griggs again. "I…I don't think I can walk."

"It's okay…it's okay I got ya." They slowly move out of the room.

Ashley is still on the floor with her hands tied behind her back. Kasumi knocked her out and she has not come to yet.

"What do we do about her?" asks Alhe.

Griggs nods to Larentia and a nearby crew member, "You watch her okay?" They both nod in reply.

Another crew member is rolling a stretcher toward them as they exit the room. "Oh good thanks," says Griggs.

He helps Jen get on the table. She lies down as sitting hurts too much.

"Is there another stretcher in that room?" asks Griggs.

"Yes Sir."

"Get it please. Larentia please put Commander Williams on the stretcher and follow me back to the Normandy."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

Iona and Traynor are in the room where Langer, Nicols and Bering are still restrained. They are waiting to hear from Griggs what to do next. The woman in the lab coat has not woken up yet.

"Where do you suppose Cortez is?" asks Traynor.

"I am not sure," says Iona "It is concerning that he is not here."

"You're telling me."

Traynor jumps when she hears the woman in the lab coat wake up. "Wh…What is going on?" She is slumped against a wall. They moved her so her back is resting against it.

Traynor's eyes dart to Iona. The asari nods to her and approaches the woman against the wall. "What is your name?"

Blinking her eyes the woman sits up. She looks at the asari and the human in the room. "Who are you people?"

"What is your name?" asks Iona ignoring the woman's question.

The woman squares her shoulders, "I want to talk to the person in charge."

Iona and Traynor exchange looks.

The asari walks away from her and says nothing more.

* * *

The asari commandos are two hours away. Valya and Lahja are still in the small room. They are getting dressed.

"We should think about gearing up," says Lahja. "I suspect we will receive a briefing soon." She helps Valya with her zipper but kisses her along her neck before doing so.

"We need to get out here. I don't want to arouse suspicion," says Valya.

"I'd rather you arouse me," says the older asari as she walks to the door. "See you out there." She walks out of the room.

Valya sits back down on her bed, her hands over her face. _What the hell am I doing? _

Fighting back tears the asari swallows the lump in her throat. She stands and gathers herself. She leaves to join her other sister asari.

* * *

"We can take her from here," says Dr. Chakwas. She is moving the stretcher that holds Shepard. The crew members return to the facility.

"Ensign Alhe is close behind."

"Thank you." Chakwas wheels the still unconscious Shepard to the Med Bay. With the help of her assistant Anne they transfer Shepard to a med bed. Anne takes the stretcher out of the room and leaves it just outside of the door.

Chakwas runs a scan.

"Anything?" asks Anne.

"No nothing. Let's start by giving her some fluids. From the look of her I would say she is going through withdrawal."

Anne inserts an IV.

Chakwas dials her omni-tool.

"Hello?"

"Liara it is Karin."

"What is happening Karin?"

The Doctor can hear the stress in her voice. "Shepard is fine. She is here with me sleeping."

"Oh thank the Goddess," says Liara. "Is…will she be.."

"I believe she is going through withdrawal Liara. I will make her as comfortable as possible."

Anne places restraints on Shepard's ankles and wrists when she finishes with the IV. They do not want the Spectre to hurt herself if she wakes confused or hurt anyone else if she is still under Scorpion's influence.

"Thank you Karin. Please keep me updated."

"I will Liara. I must go now."

Another stretcher is wheeled into the Med Bay it is Jen Alhe.

"Place her here please," says Dr. Chakwas gesturing to a nearby med bed.

"Hey Doc," says Alhe.

"So what happened here?" Chakwas asks with a small smile. She only heard the altercation via her omni-tool and is looking for more information.

Alhe is transferred to the med bed. "Well… believe it or not my Commander shot me."

Chakwas runs a scan, "I was afraid you were going to say that. Where is she?"

"Not too far behind me. I think Griggs is placing her in the brig until we can figure out how to help her."

"Hey," says Griggs. He is a bit out of breath. "Everything okay here?"

"Hello Lieutenant," says Dr. Chakwas, "everything is just fine. Shepard will be sleeping for awhile. I gave her a sedative to help her with her withdrawal symptoms. And I am about to treat Ensign Alhe."

"Okay good. I am heading back to deal with our squad. I heard from Iona that they are starting to wake up and the woman in the lab coat is insisting on talking to whoever is in charge. Griggs looks at Alhe, "You sure you are okay?"

"Yes I am fine thanks. Good luck and be careful."

"I will. Keep your comms open Doc," says Griggs as he leaves the Med Bay.

Finishing her scan Chakwas says, "Well Griggs was right. It is a through and through. There is a small fragment still inside of you. I am going to have to remove it."

"Great," says Alhe sarcastically.

"You will sleep for awhile Ensign. Do you have any questions?"

"No and thanks."

Chakwas smiles, "Just relax. You will feel better in no time."

Anne sticks Alhe's arm with a syringe. The woman falls asleep quickly. Chakwas and Anne get to work on removing the fragment.

* * *

"Okay what's the sit rep?" asks Griggs as he enters the room where Iona and Traynor are watching over the woman in the white lab coat and their three squad mates, all of which are awake. Larentia is with him.

"The woman wants to talk to who is in charge and Traynor has been explaining the situation to the three," says Iona as she gestures toward her fellow squad mates. "There is still no word on Cortez. We do not know where he is."

"How is your shoulder?"

"It is holding up Lieutenant thank you."

"I heard from the asari commando unit." Traynor joins the conversation. "They are about two hours out. We can work with them to find Cortez. We are too short on resources to split us up any further," says Griggs.

"How is Spectre Shepard?" asks Traynor.

"She is in the Med Bay. Doc says she will be fine. Commander Williams is in the brig."

"The brig?" they both ask in unison.

"It's a long story. So what's with the woman?"

"She has not said a word to either of us," says Traynor.

"I was just telling him that she will only speak to the person in charge," says the asari.

"She give her name?"

"No."

"And the squad?"

"They seem fine Lieutenant," says Traynor "but I do not know how to tell if they are under the influence.

"If I may cut in?" It is Dr. Chakwas.

"Go ahead Doc," says Griggs.

"If you could take a blood sample from them I will be able to ascertain whether or not they are under the influence."

"I will return to the ship and get the necessary supplies," says Iona.

"Good, Traynor you accompany her please. I will speak with this woman. Larentia you stay with the squad please.

"Yes Sir."

Griggs walks over to the restrained Nicols, Langer and Bering. "Hi guys sorry to keep you like this but it is a necessary precaution."

"We understand Sir," says Nicols. "Besides this table is pretty comfortable. I may just take a nap." She smiles.

Griggs sees the fear in her eyes but she quickly schools it away. He places a hand on her shin. "I know this is not ideal but I am sure you are all fine. Just sit tight okay?"

"Yes Sir."

Griggs moves over to the woman in the white lab coat. She is still sitting on the floor with her back against the wall hands behind her back.

"What's your name?"

"I demand to speak to the person in charge!"

"I am in charge."

The woman does a double take. She doesn't know what she was expecting. The broad shouldered man is in armor certainly she cannot tell what his rank is. "What is your name?"

"I am asking the questions here." Griggs crouches down and helps the woman stand. He guides her to a nearby chair and he sits across from her away from his tied up squad mates. "So. What is your name and what do you do here?"

"Can I have some water please?" Her eyes are darting around.

"Not until you answer some questions. What is your name and what…"

"I am Dr. Nancy Collins. I work for Blake."

"Blake?"

"I don't know her last name. She only goes by Blake."

"I see. And what do you do here?"

"It is classified."

Griggs moves his chair closer to her. She can feel his breath on her face. "You have one option here Dr. Collins." His brown eyes are so piercing she feels like he is looking right through her. "You tell me what you did here." He says it almost clenching his teeth.

"Research."

Not moving he says, "What kind of research?"

"I want a deal."

Griggs slaps her across the face. The woman is shocked.

"What kind of research?" he asks again.

Her eyes search his face. She is trying to determine if he will seriously hurt her. "Hit me again and I tell you nothing." She swallows the lump in her throat.

Griggs stares at her for a few minutes. He doesn't say a word. The woman breaks eye contact and finally he stands up making a very loud noise with his chair which makes her jump. He grabs her by the upper arms and quickly moves to the door not handling her nicely.

"Wh..what are you doing?" Dr. Collins asks.

He doesn't reply. He opens the door and sees a few crew members standing guard. "You two keep watch out here I'm taking her to the ship."

"Yes Sir."

"I demand to know what you are going to do with me!"

He hears the fear in her voice. Moving next to her he grips her upper arm with his hand hard, hard enough to leave a bruise.

"You are hurting me!"

He ignores her as he clenches his teeth shut.

"You…you cannot hurt me I know you can't." She nearly trips trying to keep up with his pace.

Griggs remains quiet as his hand closes harder around her arm.

"I..please…you are hurting me!"

He continues to ignore her. The walk to the ship does not take too long. He does not want to place her in the brig next to Ashley Williams so he heads to Shepard's quarters instead. He opens the door and quickly moves the woman to the bed nearly throwing her on it.

Almost falling over since her hands are bound behind her she is able to keep herself upright as she adjusts into a sit on the bed.

Griggs looks around the room and sees a chair. He grabs the woman not nicely and puts her in the chair.

"I want to talk to your superior officer! You are not supposed to treat me like this!"

Griggs punches her in the stomach. She nearly falls out of the chair. He holds her steady as she gasps for breath. He is sick of people like this. Thinking they can do what they do without any consequences. He binds each ankle to a chair leg. He quickly leaves the room.

She nearly has her breath back when he returns. He found a rope of some sort and ties it around her so that though her hands are bound behind her back and each leg to a chair leg, her torso is also tied to the chair.

"Did you hear what I said?"

Griggs raises his hand again and she flinches turning her head away shutting her eyes tight. He leans down and whispers, "Speak again and you won't be able to stand when I am done with you." He is doing this mainly for affect. He does not like to hit anybody especially women but he decided to make an exception with this one.

Dr. Collins slowly opens her eyes. She sees him standing a few feet away from her. She is about to say something by opening her mouth when she see his eyes snap to hers. She shuts her mouth again.

Griggs leaves her alone in the room. He enters the med bay.

"Hello Lieutenant. Ensign Alhe is recovering nicely. The surgery went well," says Chakwas.

"And Shepard?"

"Resting comfortably."

"I have a prisoner in her quarters a Dr. Nancy Collins."

"Oh?"

"She won't talk unless I offer her a deal."

Sensing his frustration Dr. Chakwas gestures to a chair. He takes it after she sits. "What kind of a deal?"

"I have no idea. All I know is that I am trying to scare her and instead of doing that I am afraid I have scared myself."

"What do you mean?"

Without looking at her he replies, "I hit her….twice."

She doesn't react but remains calm, "I see."

Griggs looks up and makes eye contact, "That it? No lecture, no are you kidding me? Just that it?"

"I suspect it is a very difficult to be in."

"What?"

"Trying to frighten her without really hurting her so that she will tell you what you want to know."

"I guess."

"What are you doing to do?"

"We can't find Cortez," says Griggs. "I want her to tell me where she is and I need to know if the rest of my squad is under her influence."

"Well you missed Iona a little bit ago. She has the materials needed to take blood samples. She will be able to read the results to me after she draws their blood. We should know shortly."

"Good. I need some good news." He punches his omni-tool bringing up the blue prints of the facility.

"What are you doing?"

"I am trying to figure out where they would put Cortez."

* * *

Liara is eating dinner with her family. She is not really paying attention to the table talk her thoughts are on her bondmate. She is relieved to know that she is safe but won't feel like everything is fine until Elly is home with her.

"…that right Liara?"

She doesn't respond.

"Liara?" asks Tali.

"Hmm? I am sorry Tali what?"

"You okay kid?" asks Aethyta.

"I'm afraid I am a little worried is all," says Liara. She does not want to say too much in front of the children.

"Da Da good," says Raina.

Liara looks up from her plate. "What honey?"

"Da Da."

"What about your Da Da?"

Everyone at the table is looking at Raina.

"Da Da good."

"Well there ya go," says the Matriarch. "No one knows better than you isn't that right little one?" She pokes at Raina's tummy.

She laughs. Mia also laughs as she watches her sister.

"Oh you like that?" asks Aethyta as she stands and grabs Mia from her highchair. She places her on her hip and starts to tickle her.

Mia wiggles and giggles.

Liara cannot help but smile. If her daughter is right Shepard is going to be just fine. She stands up and takes Raina out of her highchair.

Raina hugs her tightly around her neck. "Love you Ma Ma. Da Da good."

Liara holds onto her and onto her words. "Thank you Raina, I love you too."

* * *

"Okay Dr. Chakwas," says Iona, "Here is Nicols sample.

The asari took blood from the human biotic to see if she may be under Scorpion's influence.

"Everything looks good Iona you can release her," says the human doctor. She is checking for the same drugs found in Shepard and Williams' blood.

"Thanks," says Nicols as she stands and walks around to work out the kinks.

"Here is Bering's."

Chakwas run her scan, "He is clean as well Iona."

Traynor releases him.

"And here is Langer's Doctor."

"Clear."

"What a relief," says Larentia.

"You're telling me," says Nicols.

"So where the hell is Cortez?" asks Bering.

"Don't know," says Griggs.

"Lieutenant?"

"Go ahead Joker."

"I just heard from the asari commando unit. They should be landing within the hour."

"Thanks Joker," says Griggs. "Listen up. All crew members please return to the Normandy now."

"Yes Sir." They head toward the ship.

"The rest of us are going to continue to search for Cortez. We go as one unit," says Griggs. "Iona I want you with the crew back on the Normandy."

"But Sir."

"No arguments. I can see how badly your shoulder is hurting you. We have a good number now so the rest of us will continue on. You can meet the commandos when they land okay? If necessary you can lead them to our location. Understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"Okay, Larentia, Nicols, Bering and Langer let's move out. We got a pilot to find."


	46. Chapter 46

The search for Cortez so far has resulted in finding more scientists but not Cortez. Griggs along with Larentia, Langer, Bering and Nicols have been searching for just over an hour.

"Hold up," says Griggs as his omni-tool beeps. "This is Griggs."

"Lieutenant Griggs, the asari commando unit has arrived," says Iona.

"Good. We have one more wing of this place to search. I am sending you the coordinates now. Tell them to meet us there. It should take us about ten to fifteen minutes to get there."

"Understood Sir," says Iona.

Kasumi stayed on the Normandy. Griggs wanted an able warrior to be close to the ship in case anyone got in behind his squad. She has made sure the three spies on the Normandy remain restrained and in the shuttle bay. The Brig, which is located on the same level as the CIC holds one and only one person and that is Commander Ashley Williams.

"I really must insist Kasumi that she be moved here," says Dr. Chakwas. "I need to monitor her condition and I cannot do that by having to visit her every hour."

"I don't like the idea of her in the same area as Alhe and Shepard Doctor. I am afraid you are going to have to treat her here for the time being."

Ashley is restrained within the brig. She woke once since shooting Alhe. She was screaming and demanding to be set free. That she was not under the influence and needed to take command. It was obvious to Doctor Chakwas and her assistant Anne that Ashley was not herself. Keeping her restrained within the room allowed the doctors to help her without fear of being harmed and it allowed Ashley to use the toilet when necessary as she has been throwing up quite a bit.

"I don't like her color," says Chakwas. "She needs fluids and every time I look in on her she has taken out her IV. This would not happen if she was in the Med Bay."

"Have you asked Shepard or Alhe about it?" asks Kasumi.

"Ensign Alhe completely understands that it wasn't really the Commander who shot her. And Shepard, well she is hardly awake enough to offer an opinion."

"Very well. If you feel it is necessary in order to treat her than we can move her," says the thief. "You can never remove the restraints Doctor. She is very dangerous. I do not want anyone else hurt."

"Understood Kasumi and thank you."

"I suspect you asking me is more of a formality. You are in charge when it comes to the wellbeing of the crew. And though Griggs left me in charge while he is off the ship you are in charge when it comes to medical matters."

"Quite right Kasumi. But I wanted to discuss it with you nonetheless."

Kasumi smiles. "Very well. Let's move her then."

* * *

The kids are in bed. Tali and Aethyta are upstairs. Liara has no idea if they are sleeping or not. The asari cannot sleep. Knowing that her bondmate is safe and sound on the Normandy is a huge relief. Her eldest daughter at the dinner table said 'Da Da good'. This of course is another reason to celebrate but Liara will not be convinced until Elly is home and in her arms.

Drinking some tea the asari is in the secure room of the house. Knowing that the main person behind all off this is a human woman that goes by the name of Blake, Liara decides to get to work to try to find out more information. She already contacted Feron so that he and Bria could also try to track down some information.

"Hey kid," says Aethyta. The Matriarch was given the code to the secure room. Her daughter did not hear her approach.

Nearly dropping her tea Liara says, "Goddess Father you scared me."

"Sorry about that. Why are you still up? It is the middle of the night."

"What?" Liara looks at the time. "I had no idea. I …well it feels like I just came in here."

Aethyta sits next to her daughter and looks at all of the vid monitors that take up the wall. "What are you doing?"

Rubbing her eyes Liara says, "I am trying to find information on this Blake character. So far nothing has come up."

"You need your sleep Liara. Don't you have to teach tomorrow?"

"Yes I am afraid I do. I really didn't realize how late it was."

"Have you heard anything from Shepard or the Normandy?"

"Just what you know already when Karin called earlier. She let me know that Elly was sleeping comfortably."

"Any word on when they are going to return?"

"No not yet."

"Why don't you go to bed Liara? Worry about this tomorrow."

Using her hand to cover her yawn she says, "I will."

Aethyta is not happy that her daughter has not moved from her spot. She stands and places her hands on her shoulders. "Let's go kid."

Liara looking at a data pad does not budge.

"Let's go Liara." Aethyta lightly grabs her upper arms.

"Hmm? Oh now you mean?"

"Yes now Liara. You are exhausted. You need your sleep."

Liara stands and allows herself to be guided into her bedroom. She loves that her Dad is there to take care of her. She doesn't know what she would do without her. Before she knows it she is in her pajamas and under the covers. She doesn't remember undressing. But her body remembers the softness of the bed. And though she prefers to cuddle up with her bondmate Liara falls asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.

* * *

"Hello, I am Lieutenant Griggs of the Normandy." He extends his hand to the asari commando in charge.

"Lieutenant, I am Bistra. What is the situation?"

Griggs is impressed to say the least. Asari commandos have a reputation around the galaxy that they are very formidable opponents. Looking at the group of eight asari now, he is very happy to know they are all on the same side. He sees Valya behind Bistra. They met at one of the T'Soni/Shepard dinner parties. He nods to her when their eyes meet.

"We have come across only scientists so far," says Griggs. "We are looking for our shuttle pilot Steve Cortez. We have not been able to find him yet. There is one more wing of this facility we have not searched yet."

"No resistance then?"

"Not yet no."

"Do you think that odd?"

"In fact I do which is why I am happy to have your help."

"Would you like to go as one unit or two?" asks Bistra.

Punching a few buttons Griggs brings up the blue prints. "You see here."

The asari nods.

"I think this is a bit of a choke point. We can split once we are through this corridor, but if I were the enemy this is a perfect place to set up a defensive fight."

"I agree." The asari looks closer at the blue print image. "What about the vents?"

"I'm sorry?"

Pointing to the image, "I could have a few of my unit scout ahead in the vents above the corridor to see if an ambush is indeed waiting for us."

"Sounds good to me," says Griggs.

"Very well." Bistra turns to her commando unit. "Valya and Lahja."

The two asari step forward.

"See here," she points to the image. "I want you two to scout ahead and provide a report of what is in the room pass the corridor. Lieutenant Griggs believes it is a good place to set up a defense and I agree with him. Be swift and silent."

The two asari nod and head toward the opening of the vent.

* * *

Thankfully Ashley Williams was asleep when Kasumi and Chakwas along with Anne approached her in the brig. Transferring her to the Med Bay was easier than they all thought it would be.

Now Commander Ashley is resting comfortably in the Med Bay, the back to be precise away from Shepard and the recovering Alhe.

The commotion of the gurney and the movement stirred Shepard awake. Feeling as if she has been asleep for days all she can manage to say is more of a grunt. She blinks away the water in her eyes due to the bright lights of the med bay and she tries not to panic when she realizes she is once again tied down.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder and a calm familiar voice Shepard takes in and lets out a deep breath.

"There you go Shepard good."

"Where…where am I?"

"Anne could you get some water please," says Dr. Chakwas. "You are on the Normandy Shepard, specifically the Med Bay."

"Again?" Shepard manages a small laugh.

"Yes I am afraid so. We really must stop meeting like this. Here." Chakwas sets the straw at Shepard's lips. The human Spectre takes a few sips then one long drag once she knows she will not cough. "You are restrained at the moment because we need to make sure you are okay."

"What do you mean?"

"We can talk about that first tell me how you are feeling."

"My head feels like it weights a hundred pounds. My mouth feels like I ate paste. My body hurts all over. Was I sick or something?"

"What is the last thing you remember?"

Shepard looks around as best she can. "Who is that over there?"

"Hey Shepard," says Alhe.

"Is that Ensign Alhe?"

"It is," says Chakwas.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"Ah well…I remember being in a room. Feeling like I was going to throw up my head hurt so badly. I think I was on Mars. Ashley! Where is Ashley?" Shepard tries to sit up forgetting her restraints. "Are these really necessary?"

"Calm down please Shepard," says Chakwas as she puts her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Karin please take these off."

"Do you remember Scorpion?"

Shepard fights the restrains again before just lying there. She doesn't like being restrained it brings back too many horrible memories. "Yes. They are the group we are tracking. Where is Ashley is she okay?"

"Have you lost time recently?"

Shepard looks at her. "How…I thought only Liara knew about my lost time. What the hell is going on? I need these off Doc please." She feels her heart beat starting to race. Memories of torture start to flash through her mind. "Take these off please." Her voice is getting louder.

"Calm down Shepard. I need you to …"

"I need out of these now Karin!"

Chakwas looks to Anne. The assistant grabs a syringe.

"Elly please listen to me," says Chakwas is a very calm tone of voice. She puts her hand on her shoulder. "I need you to calm down. You are safe here. I need you to breathe."

"I…please take these off I need these off." She starts to fight against the restraints.

"Calm down Elly. You are safe here."

"Then let me out of these things!"

Chakwas nods to Anne who is out of Shepard's peripheral vision. The assistant quickly sticks her with the syringe.

"What the!" Shepard tries to move her arm.

"Please calm down Elly. This is to help you sleep. You need to rest," says Chakwas.

"Don't…"

The doctor leans close to her ear, "What?"

"Don't hurt me please…not…not anymore…" Shepard turns her head and is out.

"Damn what was that about Doc?" asks Alhe.

"She is a bit confused is all."

"Confused? She was downright scared Doc. Why didn't you let her out of her restraints?" Alhe is pissed off and trying to keep her calm.

"Excuse me Ensign but I do know what I am doing. It is for her own good. We have to make sure her blood sample comes back clean. That she is no longer under Scorpion's influence."

"Well you sure could have handled that better."

The Doctor is about to say something but thinks better of it. Part of her agrees with Jen. She was not expecting Shepard to become so agitated.

"So can I leave?" asks Alhe.

"You had surgery not that long ago Ensign. I would like you to remain here overnight for observation."

"Are you sure? I think I would heal faster if I was in my own rack."

"I am sure Ensign."

Jen lets out a sigh and lies back down on the med bed.

* * *

Valya is in the lead. Crawling through the vents is not hard work but trying to do it quietly is. Lahja is in charge of sending updates to Bistra and the waiting squad. Valya stops in the vent. She communicates via her omni-tool that she past where the corridor ends and the room begins. She tells Lahja to stay put. The asari taps her foot in response.

Valya continues her slow crawl. It takes about ten minutes to move three feet. She is not able to see inside the room, not yet. She hears voices and freezes.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" the voice sounds like a man's.

"Who knows. Why don't we just surrender?" another man.

"Yeah I think we should. I mean we are talking THE Normandy, we are screwed," a third man.

"NO ONE is surrendering you got me! That's why we have him with us. They will let us go as long as we have him."

Valya hears a muffled voice. She cannot see Cortez, but surmises that he must be in the room. She continues to listen.

"Check the door, CHECK IT!"

"Okay okay." She hears the door open. "Nothing, no one is out there."

"Man we gotta go. They are going to kill us when they find us."

"Shit you two are cowards, how did you get this job anyway?"

"Hey fuck you."

"What did you say to me?"

It is silent for a few minutes.

"Okay okay fine! I'll do it!"

"You're damn straight you will do it."

"We are not going to be able to get out of here you must know that?"

"You get into position and say nothing! I am sick and tired or you two belly aching!"

Valya sends a message to Lahja regarding what she heard and that she believes there are three hostiles and Cortez in the room. She will continue to crawl and try to get a visual on the room.

Lahja starts to head back so she can be with the squad when they enter the room.

* * *

"You have found nothing Feron?" Liara is on the phone with the Drell who took over as the Shadow Broker. The asari woke up and could not fall asleep again so she called to see if he has made any progress.

"I am afraid not Liara."

"I cannot say I am surprised. I also am not finding much at all. Whoever this Blake is she certainly knows how to stay hidden."

"Bria and I will continue to search Liara you have my word."

"I appreciate that Feron. I trust she is doing well? Is she feeling alright with the baby on the way?"

Feron smiles, "Yes thank you Liara. She is feeling fine. Everything is going well so far. We are both very excited."

"Good."

"And how are things with your father?"

"Oh everything is wonderful. I am so happy to have her here."

"I do hope Shepard is home soon Liara. You two have been through so much."

"We all have," says Liara. "Please give Bria my best Feron and let me know if you hear anything."

"I will. Good bye Liara."

* * *

Griggs the squad and the unit are outside of the door leading into the room where the hostiles are. Valya sent another report after she was able to see only part of the room. It seems like it may be a storage room of some sort. She saw boxes in a corner. She is not comfortable trying to get to another vantage point because she does not want to risk being detected.

Having a plan Griggs counts down. He is shielded with beautiful blue light. Bistra is right behind him. When he says zero the door opens quickly and he is through it with precision.

Each asari commando is paired with a squad member. The asari shield themselves and their squad member. Entering the room knowing the hostiles are waiting for them is not ideal in any situation but without seeing the entire room the group did not want to risk Cortez's life with a different entry strategy.

Bullets spit his way when Griggs enters the room. He cannot help but flinch when they ricochet off the blue shield around him. He quickly shoots the first hostile with three rounds, two to the chest and one to the head.

Bering is the second squad member that enters with his asari counterpart. He quickly takes out the second hostile.

Nicols, Langer and Larentia and the rest of the commando unit enter the room. All of their weapons are pointed at the third hostile, a man who is standing behind Cortez with a pistol to his head.

"Stay back!" the man yells.

While the unit enters the room Valya quickly crawls through the vent hoping the distraction of the unit is loud enough to cover her movements. She is at an opening which happens to be close to the man.

Cortez is standing but looks a bit shaky on his feet. Griggs sees out of his peripheral vision that the pilot seems a bit out of it.

"Put the gun down and no one gets hurt," says Griggs.

"Yeah right! Back off!" The man points his gun toward Griggs then places it at Cortez's temple again.

Instead of jumping down through the opening Valya instead anchors her legs against the vent walls and ducks her head through the opening. Her upper torso is protruding from the opening in the ceiling.

The man is nervous and is looking from person to person to person waving his gun then pointing it at Cortez's temple. He sees an asari look up behind him which makes him quickly turn and fire his gun.

"Valya!" Lahja yells.

Valya throws a small ball of blue biotic energy toward the man. It knocks the man off balance which makes him momentarily let go of Cortez. Griggs does not have a clear shot. But someone does. The man is on the ground within a second, the pistol clattering away from him. Cortez falls to his hands and knees and Valya falls out of the vent.

"Clear!" says Griggs.

Langer runs up to the man to check on him. Lahja runs to Valya to check on her. Larentia and Nicols are at Cortez's side.

"You okay Cortez?" asks Nicols.

"Yeah I…I think so."

"He's dead," says Langer.

Bistra moves quickly to Valya, "How is she?"

"She is fine," says Valya as she stands. "Not the best landing though," she laughs.

"Are you sure?" asks Lahja. She tries not to appear overly concerned but it is hard.

"Yeah. I…I am not hit."

"Let me check," says Bistra.

Valya stands as straight as she can while the asari commando checks her out. "You were lucky."

"I'd say," says Lahja. She is pointing to a bullet hole that is inches from the vent opening. "Look."

Both asari look up to see it.

Bistra touches Valya's shoulder, "Well done Valya. I still want you to be seen by our Doctor."

"I'm fine really Bistra."

"Nonsense. I want to make sure you didn't hurt anything when you landed."

"Well I could have Dr. Chakwas check me out," says Valya.

"That would be fine. We are going to remain with the Lieutenant to see if he needs us." Bistra sees Cortez being led out by Larentia and Nicols. "Why don't you accompany them and help with the pilot if necessary."

"Yes Bistra thank you."

The asari nods. "What more would you like from us Lieutenant?" asks Bistra.

Finishing up a report to Dr. Chakwas he replies, "I would like to start grabbing intel. I think we could be here for a day or two based on the size of this place. Are you able to assist with that?"

"Yes of course Lieutenant. I will contact Councilor Tevos right away."

"Thank you Bistra. I would be a dead man if not for you."

"Think nothing of it."


	47. Chapter 47

It has been two days. The Normandy and Councilor Tevos' ship are still both docked at the facility on Mars. Griggs and squad along with the asari commando unit have been gathering intel. They don't know everything they have as they have been downloading the data onto Alliance and Council systems. Everyone hopes that today is the day they get to head back to Thessia.

Dr. Nancy Collins has been moved to the brig. She is still not talking. Griggs did not want to get rough with her and after speaking with Admiral Hackett he decided to have the Alliance deal with her. After briefing the Admiral, they both decided it was for the best that most likely the woman probably didn't have valuable information anyway.

Shepard is slowly recovering. Her blood sample was checked and found clear a day ago. She is in her own quarters again across the hall from the Med Bay. The past week or so have been a jumbled mess for Shepard. She doesn't remember a lot and what she does remember some of it doesn't make much sense. It seems at night she is stuck in her nightmare of watching her family die over and over again. She wishes her reaper nightmares would return. She would much prefer those over these any night.

Every two hours she is to check in at the Med Bay. Though she has been cleared Dr. Chakwas still wants to see her to make sure there are no residual effects from the drugs that were in her system.

Commander Ashley Williams is still going through withdrawal. She has had moments of lucidity but they have not lasted long. Based on Shepard's recovery the Doctor hopes that Ashley will be through it in the next day or two.

Having just checked in with Anne, Dr. Chakwas' assistant, Shepard is in her own quarters now looking for a distraction. Not knowing what time it is she decides to try to contact Liara. Her omni-tool receives her voice recording but Shepard does not leave a message. Feeling restless she decides to head to the shuttle bay and work out with the punching bag. When she opens her door she nearly runs over Valya.

"Whoa Shepard."

"Sorry Valya."

"It's no problem. What's the hurry?"

"Huh?"

The asari looks at her friend in concern. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah yeah just restless."

"I know what you mean."

"What are you doing here Valya? Shouldn't you be with your unit?"

"I was," she doesn't make eye contact.

Shepard knows something is on her mind. She places her hand on her shoulder, "Want to come inside?"

Giving a small smile Valya says, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all Valya come in please." Shepard gestures to a nearby chair. There is only one in the room that is close to the foot of the bed. Shepard sits on the bed. "What's going on?"

"I…well I am not sure where to start." Valya sits.

"Where do you want to start?"

Valya swallows, her throat is suddenly dry. She cannot look Shepard in the eye. Her leg is starting to move up and down like a jackhammer.

Shepard can tell she is incredibly nervous. She wonders if it is because of her. She waits for the asari to speak.

"I'm cheating on Dara." Valya wanted to get it out as quickly as possible.

Shepard confused asks "What?"

"I knew this asari before I met Dara. We were pretty hot and heavy if you know what I mean. She is really my first love."

"Stop."

For the first time Valya looks at Shepard.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?"

"What?"

Shepard stands fists at her sides, "I said what the FUCK is the matter with you!"

Afraid Valya stands and starts to back away. "I…that's why I .."

"You what Valya what? You thought you could come in here and what exactly?" Shepard stops advancing on the asari. She can feel herself shaking with anger.

"I…well I thought I could talk to you about it."

"What is there to talk about?"

"I don't know what to do."

Shepard opens her mouth to say something but shuts it just as fast. Valya is her friend and needs her right now. She takes in a breath and lets it out to try to calm herself. "Please continue," says Shepard as she sits back down on the edge of the bed.

Tentatively Valya moves toward the chair. She is not so sure she should sit.

"Please." Shepard gestures toward the chair.

The asari takes it. She lets out a breath. She knows Shepard is waiting for her to continue. "I met this asari before I met Dara. We became fast friends during commando training. She is older than I am and I thought she was one of the wisest people I have ever met. Anyway we got involved."

Shepard says nothing. She cannot believe what she is hearing, but she remains quiet and tries to be objective.

"We were together on and off for years. During one of our off times I met Dara." Valya smiles a little at the memory. "She was so different from the other asari I have dated. Really, really smart and I don't mean tactical, strategy smart, I mean book smart. It was a total turn on."

Shepard knows exactly what she means.

"We started dating and getting to know each other better. After Dara and I bonded this asari came around again. She wanted to pick up where we left off because that is what we always do. But we didn't. Not at first anyway."

Valya looks to see Shepard react. She doesn't. She only nods for the asari to continue.

"I guess it was about a year after being bonded when she really put on the pressure. At first she was fine that we stayed friends, but as time passed that wasn't good enough for her anymore. So she became more and more persistent. I …well I couldn't resist her anymore. I know that sounds juvenile and maybe it is, but she is under my skin. I don't feel like I can control myself when I am around her. My body aches for her Shepard and I…well I just can't stop myself."

This time Valya waits for Shepard to say something…anything.

Shepard looks at her with sad disappointed eyes. "Do you want it to stop?"

Shaking her head, "I don't know."

"That is not an answer Valya."

"I know I know it's just…"

"You want the best of both worlds," says Shepard.

"What do you mean?"

"You want a family. A devoted bondmate and child, but when you feel the stress or pressure of family life you run to your lover to feel something different. To relieve stress or deny what is happening at home. You want both scenarios. You want your bondmate and child and you want your lover. But it doesn't work that way. But you already know that. How long has this been going on?"

"You mean after bonding with Dara?"

"Yes."

"I started seeing her before Dava was born."

Shepard's hands go into fists again. "While Dara was pregnant you mean?" She cannot hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Yes."

"So what's changed?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why tell me?"

Furrowing her brows she says, "I need your advice."

Shaking her head Shepard cannot believe what she is hearing. "What do you think I am going to say?"

"To stay with my bondmate and child and tell the asari it is over."

Not being able to sit anymore Shepard stands and starts to pace the room with her arms crossed over her chest. "Is that what you want to do?"

Valya remains seated. "I don't know."

Shepard stops and stares at the asari. She places her hands on her hips, "Don't you think you need to figure that part out Valya?"

"Well yes I just…well I …"

"I am not going to give you permission to continue cheating on your bondmate Valya." Shepard's voice is getting loud now.

"I know that..I know…I just…"

"You what? What exactly do you want from me?"

"I want a friend damn it!" Valya yells as she gets to her feet. "Not everyone can be the perfect Shepard ya know!"

"Don't you dare Valya!" Shepard points her index finger at her. "Don't you dare compare yourself to me. I would never NEVER to do that to Liara no matter how bad things got."

"You don't KNOW that!" They are both shouting at each other now.

"Like hell I don't! I cannot believe my ears. Do you hear what you are saying to me? What are you going to tell Dara?"

The door chimes. Shepard and Valya look at the door. The human walks over to the speaker, "Yes?" she tries to keep her voice calm but does a poor job.

"This is Dr. Chakwas let me in please."

Shepard opens the door. "What is it Doc? We are kind of in the middle of something."

"Yes I heard," says the human doctor as she lets herself in the room. "Care to tell me what all of the shouting is about?"

Without looking at the asari Shepard says "Just a friendly argument between friends Doc. Nothing to be concerned about."

"I will be the judge of that." Chakwas runs a scan over Shepard. "Stand still please."

The room is quiet for a minute.

"Your heart rate and blood pressure are elevated. I don't like it. You two need to finish this friendly argument. And you," she points to Shepard "need to rest."

"Okay okay," says Shepard "we will finish up and I will get some rest."

"Good. Now if you will excuse me." Chakwas leaves the room.

"I should go," says Valya as she starts to walk toward the door.

Shepard steps in front of her blocking her path. "Wait. Please."

"Why?"

"I am sorry I yelled Valya. I want to help in any way I can but I am not going to approve of you seeing another person while being bonded. It's not fair to Dara, to Dava and believe it or not it is not fair to you. So what do you need from me?"

Valya tries to move past her but Shepard blocks her path again. "Valya, did you really expect me to behave differently than I have?"

This brings a small smile to the asari, "Not really no."

"Okay then. Please sit down. Tell me what you want from me." Shepard again sits on the edge of the bed.

"I want you to help me figure out a way to end it with the asari."

* * *

"That was fast," says Anne as she sees Dr. Chakwas enter the Med Bay.

"Just had to check on Shepard. How is she?" Chakwas approaches the sleeping Commander.

"She is doing pretty well," says Anne. "Though I am not sure why it is taking her longer to get through her withdrawal than it did Shepard."

"Remember that Shepard stopped taking the pills Scorpion gave her when she boarded the Normandy. She started going through withdrawal before we got to her." Chakwas thinks it is that along with Shepard's nanites but she keeps the nanite information from Anne as it is information that is 'need to know' . "Plus when Shepard described what happened to them in that theater or what she thought was a theater it sounds to me like the Commander was given an injection. And we know the injection has a higher dosage than the pills."

"I see."

"But based on the latest scan you are correct. The Commander is doing well. Hopefully she will wake up soon."

"Attention your attention please," says Joker. "The Normandy and the asari vessel will be leaving in two hours on orders of Lieutenant Griggs."

"Well that is a relief," says Anne "I thought we would be here for another week or so."

"Yes it will be nice to get back," says Chakwas.

* * *

Liara has just completed her lesson for her Prothean class. The students are filing out as she collects her belongings. She does not notice the student approach.

"Excuse me Dr. T'Soni?"

Looking up from her data pads, "Yes? Oh Jordan hello."

"Hi."

"How are you doing? It has been so long since I have seen you. Did you have a nice break?"

"I did yes thank you. Did you?"

"Yes." Liara finishes placing her data pads into her briefcase. "How is Rajanni? I hope it is okay to ask about her?"

"Fine…ah actually that is what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?"

The last time Liara heard anything about Rajanni was when she attacked Shepard in the asari commando training facility. Shepard could have killed her but didn't.

"Can we walk and talk Jordan? I need to get to my office."

"Sure," says the human male.

They head toward her office. ""What can I do for you?"

"Well I wanted to warn you actually."

Liara stops in her tracks. She knits her brow. Jordan Brown is not a man who makes threats and she certainly does not feel threatened by him. "Excuse me?"

"I have been trying to get in touch with you for the past few weeks Dr. T'Soni. Rajanni told me what happened at the commando facility."

"I see."

"If you don't keep your bondmate away from Raja I am afraid I am going to have to involve the authorities."

Liara starts to walk toward her office again. She doesn't care if he follows or not.

Following her, "I mean it Dr. T'Soni."

Liara stops and turns so fast he nearly plows into her. "Now you listen to me Mr. Brown." She walks toward him as he backs away. She stops only when his back is up against a wall. "Rajanni attacked Shepard in that facility."

"That is NOT true!"

"It most certainly is true. You can ask the commandos that were there."

"Oh you mean Arelia T'Jala? I know you are friends with her. Of course she will take your side."

Liara wants to hit this man. She wants to wrap her blue fingers around his neck and squeeze until his head pops off. "Perhaps you should ask her training partner."

"What?"

"Arelia was not the only commando that witnessed what happened Mr. Brown."

"I…I don't believe you."

"Rajanni is very ill. I hope she is getting the help she needs I really do. I only wish the best for the two of you. But if you ever and I do mean ever Mr. Brown threaten me or my bondmate or my family I will go to the authorities and I am afraid the outcome will not be what you have in mind." Before doing anything she will regret later Liara walks away from him toward her office once more. She is relieved that he does not follow.

* * *

"Ah there you are," says Lahja. She has been waiting for Valya to return to her small quarters. "I have been waiting for almost an hour where have you been?" She walks toward the asari and gives her a hug. She tries to kiss her but Valya moves away. "What is it?"

"I can't do this anymore Lahja," says Valya.

"Oh here we go."

"No I am serious."

"I have heard it all before." She approaches to hug her again, but Valya moves away again. "What is going on?"

"I am not going to do this anymore. It is not fair to Dara or my child. It is not fair to me or to you."

"I already told you I am not looking for a commitment." She tries to place her arms around Valya once more. Again she side steps her. "Okay now I am getting mad. What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I told you Lahja. I can't do this anymore. I am ending it."

"Like hell you are. We are done when I say we are done."

"Is that so?" Valya crosses her arms over her chest. Shepard told her to be strong, do not waver.

"Damn right that is so. You can't stay away from me and you know it Valya. You say this now and we both know you will be back in my bed within the week. I have heard this all before."

"Not this time."

"Now I know I have heard that before."

"I mean it Lahja. Not this time. I have made a decision."

"Oh a decision. Sounds serious."

Valya ignores her sarcasm. "I love my wife and my daughter. What I have been doing with you is wrong. I do not choose you Lahja."

This gets the older asari's attention. "Excuse me?"

"I do not choose you."

Lahja approaches her. She trails her fingers from each hand up Valya's arms.

Valya turns her head away; she will not make eye contact.

Using her biotics Lahja slams Valya into the wall and holds her there with her arms pinned against her sides.

"What are you doing?"

"This." Lahja kisses her fully on her lips pressing her body into Valya's.

Valya presses her lips together as hard as she can. She knows if she kisses back that she will not be able to resist the older asari.

Lahja continues to kiss her. She continues to press into her.

Valya does not give in.

Lahja finally steps back. She slaps Valya hard across the face then releases her. "We will see how long it takes before you come back begging." She leaves the small room.

* * *

"We set Joker?" asks Griggs.

"Yes Sir."

"Let's head to Thessia."

"Aye Sir, heading to Thessia."

Griggs walks through the CIC toward the elevator. During one of Commander Williams' lucid moments she insisted that Cortez take her quarters to rest. He was never injected with pills. Food was withheld and he was kept separate from Nicols, Langer and Bering but he doesn't know why. The scientists that had him never spoke to him directly. He was kept blindfolded and tied up. He doesn't remember sleeping or being moved but he knows he must have slept and that he must have moved because his surroundings changed a lot.

Griggs has been grabbing dinner for the two since his return to eat with him in the Commander's quarters since he is on strict orders to rest.

"Hi LT," says Cortez.

"Cortez. You are looking good. Are you feeling any better?" Griggs asks as he walks to the main level of the quarters and sets down the dinner trays on the table in front of the couch and chair.

"I am thank you. I can sleep in my own rack tonight." Cortez sits and starts to eat after he sees Griggs take a bite.

"Don't rush your recovery. Take advantage of the digs."

"Yeah they are nice aren't they?" asks Cortez. "I just feel weird sleeping here surrounded by all of the Commander's personal stuff.

"Oh I don't know. The Commander doesn't have a lot of personal stuff that I can see."

"It is a little weird turning off the light to go to sleep and the last thing I see is her wedding picture."

"I see your point," says Griggs with a smile. "Well if you prefer to stay in your rack, run it by the Doc first okay? She needs to okay it."

"She did Sir, earlier."

"Oh okay. Then maybe I will sleep here tonight." Griggs laughs. Cortez joins in.

"So we heading home Sir?"

"Heading back to Thessia first to drop off Shepard. Then we will head to Earth back to New York to drop off the prisoners."

"And what about this Blake person?"

Griggs looks at him.

"Dr. Chakwas told me."

"Ah."

"I asked and she told me what was going on. I didn't think she was speaking out of turn."

"No no, it's not a secret. We certainly did not pick up a woman scientist named Blake. But we have a lot of them and I suspect the Alliance will get information from one of them."

"I hope so."

They finish their meal in silence.

"Thanks LT," says Cortez when he finally breaks the silence.

"For what?"

"For coming to get me."

"We don't leave people behind Cortez, you know that."

"Yes Sir, but thanks just the same."


	48. Chapter 48

The Normandy is about eight hours away from Thessia. Commander and Spectre Ashley Williams has finally been released from the Med Bay to recover in her quarters. She has left Lieutenant Griggs in charge until she is feeling herself again.

Shepard is outside of her door now with two dinner trays.

Upon hearing the door Ashley stands to see her friend. "Shepard?" She does not make eye contact.

"Hi Ash. I thought you might want some dinner," says Shepard. "May I?"

"Of course."

Shepard sets the trays down on the table in front of the couch and chair on the main level of her quarters.

"How are you feeling Ash?"

"Like a fool," she sits down.

"Hey."

Ashley does not look at her.

"Look at me Ash."

She just stares ahead.

"Please Ash."

She finally makes eye contact.

"What's going on?" asks Shepard.

"I…I drugged you Shepard. I mean…I…"

"Hey. I wouldn't worry about it. I heard I did the same thing to you though I do not remember it." Shepard smiles hoping to lighten mood in the room. It doesn't work.

"I…I just can't believe any of this happened. Did you get the notice that the Council wants to speak with us?"

"I did yes."

"What do you think they will do?"

"I doubt they will _do_ anything. They probably want to hear details and hear about the progress we have made on Scorpion."

"And exactly what progress have we made?" asks Ashley

They both look at each other. Shepard shrugs her shoulders. "Last I heard there was a lot of data recovered at the facility and both the Council and the Alliance have it. I suspect it will take some time to sift through everything."

"Shepard I'm sorry."

With furrowed brows Shepard asks, "For what?"

"I used you. Don't you know? I used you."

Shepard sits back crossing her leg so the side of her ankle is on her opposite knee. "Tell me."

Ashley sets down her fork. "We knew you were being drugged and under the influence. I pretty much insisted that we let it continue in hopes that you lead us to Scorpion."

Shepard takes in what Ash just told her. Some of it already sounds familiar somehow.

"I vaguely remember Liara telling me something about that."

"Is…is that all you have to say?" asks Ashley. She was expecting some sort of a fit or something.

"I am not going to lie to you Ash; I sure as hell don't like being a pawn in your game. But I am not so sure I would not have done the exact same thing."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes I am. I remember being angry when Liara told me though I didn't really express it. I thought about it. You were put…well all of you were in a horrible position. If they lost their hold over me you may be right. We may never have found them."

"So just like that all is forgiven?"

"Look," says Shepard as she sits up and rests her elbows on her knees. "I am not going to deny that it hurts Ash. That my first thought was that of betrayal and unbelief. But as I said, I thought about it and probably would have done the same thing. I mean I probably would have volunteered to do it if I could have."

Ashley smiles.

"I say something funny?"

"No not really. Just that I thought the exact same thing."

Shepard knits her brows.

"The part where you would volunteer if you knew what was going on. I…well I am still sorry Shepard."

"It's okay Ash. Please just put it out of your mind that is what I am trying to do."

After taking a bite, "And how is that going exactly?"

"I have some good days and some not so good days."

"And your nights?"

They both sit in silence for a bit. Using her fork Shepard pushes food around on the plate.

When the silence lingers too long Ashley breaks it, "You excited to get back?"

Silence.

"Shepard?"

Silence.

"Skipper hey?"

"Huh? Sorry Ash what?"

Though she wants to ask about Shepard's nights she does not. "Are you excited to get back?"

Providing a small smile, "Yes yes I am. I miss my family." She sets down her fork. "I'm stepping down Ash."

"Stepping down?"

"I'm done. Done being the Council's lap dog. I'm not doing it anymore. So whatever they want to talk to us about I will not leave the meeting without telling them I am done."

"You sure?"

Shepard gives a small snort, "Hell yes I'm sure."

"What about Scorpion?"

"What about them?"

"Can you just step down without having found them, without finding the woman in charge?"

"I can yes. Besides the woman in charge showed me kindness."

"So what Skipper. She knew she was defeated. It is probably all part of her game."

"Maybe. But she had the opportunity to hurt me and she didn't."

"And you don't remember what she looks like?"

"No, I never saw her. I only heard her voice. I was pretty out of it at the time," says Shepard. "Hell I thought Liara was here part of the time."

"Liara? Really?"

"Yeah. I can't get back to her soon enough."

"I know what you mean, I miss Tyler very much."

Shepard stands, "Speaking of Liara I think I will try to get ahold of her. You need anything else?"

Ashley stands. She walks over to Shepard and gives her a hug.

"Hey what's this for?" asks Shepard as she squeezes Ashley back.

"I…I just wish things turned out differently is all. I am so sorry Skipper for everything."

"You finish your meal and get some sleep. If you are going through what I went through I know you have a headache right now."

Ashley manages a smile, "Yeah I do."

"Get some rest then. We will be on Thessia soon. And hopefully the meeting with the Council won't take too long."

"One can always hope. Thank you Skipper."

"Anytime Commander." Shepard leaves.

* * *

Sitting with her unit at the table for dinner Valya cannot help but be in the company of Lahja. She has been avoiding the asari as much as possible as the ship makes its way back to Thessia. Since leaving the facility on Mars she has stayed in her small room.

Humans are not the only race that are creatures of habit. Everyone in the unit sits in the same place though they do not have assigned seats. So right across from Valya sits Lahja. The older asari is not saying anything but she is staring. With hurt eyes she is staring.

Everyone stops their eating and talking and stands. Bistra the head commando approaches the table with her own tray.

"Please resume."

Everyone sits down and resumes their conversations and their meals. Bistra makes her way toward Valya. A sister asari moves down making room so the head commando can sit next to her.

"Hello Valya." She looks across the table, "Lahja."

"Evening Bistra," says Valya as she nods her head in respect.

"I wanted to commend the two of you on a job well done. Without your work in the vents we could have suffered causalities."

"You are most welcome Bistra," says Lahja before the younger asari has a chance to say anything.

"What did the doctor say Valya?"

"I'm sorry?"

"About your fall from the vents? I trust everything is fine?"

"Oh yes it is Bistra yes. I am just fine thank you. Just a little bruising along the hip. Nothing serious."

Bistra looks at her, "Are you alright Valya?"

Not wanting to draw attention she keeps her cool as best she can, "Yes Bistra. Just excited to get home."

Her head commando smiles. "How is your little one?"

"She is great."

"You must miss her. What is her name again?"

"Dava."

"That's right Dava. A cross between your name and your bondmate's name if I am not mistaken."

"That is correct."

"It is lovely." She notices Lahja paying close attention. "Don't you think so Lahja?"

"Yes it is quite lovely."

After swallowing a bite Valya asks, "What will be done with the data we recovered?"

"The Council will decide who to request to look through it. We have many scientists they can call upon," says Bistra.

"Will they work with the Alliance?" asks Valya.

"I am not sure. Why so interested?"

"Oh I was just wondering."

"Surely you are not saying you want to look through the data?" asks Lahja. "I mean you are more of a fighter than an intellectual."

"I am at that Lahja," says Valya calmly.

"Well I am sure the Council will do with it what they see fit," says Bistra.

"And when do we return to our duties?" asks Valya "once we return I mean?"

"So eager aren't we," says Lahja not nicely.

"Do you have something on your mind Lahja?" asks Bistra. "Is there something I should know about?"

Valya looks at the older asari sitting across from her. She tries not to show how utterly nervous she is.

"My apologies. I meant no harm only that I could use some rest after this and seeing where Valya almost was shot, I would think you would want extra time off with your family."

Valya releases a breath she did not realize she was holding.

"Well said Lahja," turning her attention back to Valya, "I plan on giving the unit a week off."

The entire table erupts with cheering.

Bistra holds her hands up to quiet them. She is smiling at them all, "You all deserve it."

Valya finishes her meal. Before she excuses herself from the table she asks Bistra, "If you have some time before we land Bistra. I would like to speak with you in private."

Wiping her mouth the head commando looks at her, "Of course. Come to my quarters in one hour."

"Very well." Valya excuses herself from the table.

* * *

Liara, Tali and Dara are all at the park together with their kids. Liara heard from Shepard that she is on her way home.

"I know you are excited Liara for Shepard's return," says Tali as she along with the asari are sitting on a park bench watching their kids play.

"I am yes. I am glad that she will be able to see you again before you have to leave for Rannoch."

"Oh when are you leaving Tali?" asks Dara.

"Two days I'm afraid."

"It has been so nice getting to know you. I certainly hope you come back soon."

"I am sure I will come back but I do not know how soon it will be," says the Quarian.

"She and her people have a lot of work ahead of them on Rannoch," says Liara.

"We have made great strides however. I am able to spend an entire day out of my suit now. It is such a freeing feeling."

"I bet it is," says Dara. "Is it a good planet to visit? I am always looking for places to visit with Valya. She really loves to travel and we haven't had the opportunity to do that with Dava."

"The temperatures are a bit extreme. It is a hot and humid planet. We do not have the nice breeze you have here," says Tali.

"I see."

"Have you ever travelled to Earth Dara? There are some very nice places there," says Liara.

"Valya has done some travelling with her commandos. I tend to go where I have to dig in the dirt," she laughs. "When we met that she expressed interest in seeing as much of the galaxy as possible. We always talked about visiting different places especially the Citadel. Now that it is still over London I suppose we could go there for a vacation."

"They made that city their priority during the cleanup after the war," says Liara. "And I have heard that the updates made to the Citadel are wonderful, better than ever actually."

"I wouldn't mind seeing the changes myself," says Tali. "Perhaps when I come back I will have to make a point at visiting it."

"I too wouldn't mind seeing it," says Liara.

"So Shepard seemed okay when you last spoke?" asks Dara.

"Yes, tired though she seemed so very tired. I have a feeling she will sleep for a long time. I am excited for the children to see her. They miss her. What about Valya?"

"Hmm? What about her?"

"When is the last time you spoke with her?" asks Liara.

"Oh well…I think it was a few days ago. I received a message from her about her returning but I haven't spoken to her."

Liara sees the sadness in her friend's eyes. "I am sure she would have called if she could have Dara."

Giving a small smile she says, "I am sure you are right."

"We must have you all over for dinner. Perhaps tomorrow night. It can be a sendoff for Tali."

"I don't know Liara," says Dara "I think you and Shepard need alone time. Don't you think it is too soon?"

"I like the sentiment Liara I do, but I agree with Dara. Besides this can be my little send off," says Tali.

Dara pats Tali's hand. "I am going to miss you Tali."

"I am going to miss you too."

* * *

"Hello Valya, please come in," says Bistra.

The head commando's quarters are much larger than Valya's small room. There is a bathroom in her quarters with her own personal shower. The bedroom portion of the room is toward the back. It contains a queen sized bed, two bedside tables with lamps. The front portion of the room contains a couch and two chairs across from which is a desk and chair. The wall along the sitting area has various medals and pictures of Bistra with Council members and her units throughout her career.

Bistra gestures toward a chair.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Valya sits. "I would like to request a transfer."

Bistra is surprised to say the least though she does not show it. "A transfer?"

"Yes." Valya will not look at her.

"Care to tell me why?"

"I want another assignment. My bondmate and I have been discussing moving. We need a change of scenery," says Valya which is a complete lie.

"I see. Well I hate to see you go Valya. You are one of my best commandos."

"Thank you Bistra."

"Can you look at me Valya?"

She looks at her.

"There is something else isn't there?"

"I…I am not sure what you mean."

Bistra gives her a knowing smile. "I have been a commando for a very long time Valya, going on 400 years now. I know we have rules about fraternizing within the unit. There is a reason for the rules of course but I always found that one particularly troublesome."

Valya is not sure what to say. She says nothing but the look on her face gives it away.

"I suspected you and Lahja were together." Her tone is serious. "It started before you met Dara did it not?"

Silence.

"Valya look at me please."

She makes eye contact. "Yes it did."

"And it is the real reason for your transfer request?"

"Yes. I have …ended things with Lahja and I need to put distance between us."

"I see."

"I know what a disappointment I must be," Valya looks down at her hands. "I don't have an excuse for my behavior and I am not sure I will have a bondmate or child after I speak with her. I just know I cannot be near her."

"So you haven't told your bondmate yet?"

"No. I don't think it is a conversation to have via omni-tool."

"Yes I agree. So she doesn't know you are asking for a transfer then?"

"No."

"Tell you what. Why don't we wait on your request until you know for sure that is what you want."

"I am afraid I need the transfer regardless Bistra."

"Why?"

"If Dara does not want me anymore I cannot remain within the unit. I will not continue with Lahja and I cannot…" she does not finish her sentence.

"I see."

They both sit in silence for a few minutes. Bistra stands and grabs a glass of water. "Would you like one?"

"No thank you."

"When I return to the office I will put in for your transfer. Understand that I cannot dictate where you will go. You go where there is a need."

"Yes I understand."

"Very well."

Valya knows that means their conversation is over. She stands and walks past Bistra.

"Valya?"

She turns.

"I hope you do not lose your family."

"Thank you Bistra."

* * *

The Normandy lands at the Thessia docking bay.

Shepard and Ashley have been asked to stay and wait. Juliana who is the head of security for Councilor Tevos is arriving shortly. Since the Councilor is still on the planet she wants to meet with the two human Spectres in person as they call the rest of the Council members for the meeting.

The Council will be changing soon. Elections are being held on the home worlds of each race that is being added. Joining the current Asari, Turian and Salarian Council will be a Human, Drell, Krogan, Volus, Haynar, Quarian and Elcor. The Batarians and Vorcha have no interest in being part of the Council.

The Spectres will also be expanding. Each home world is looking to recruit a half dozen elite individuals to represent their race. Earth is very fortunate to have two Spectres representing humans. The Reaper War dwindled the number to nearly zero. In fact there is only one Asari and one Turian Spectre at the moment which so far has been fine since there has not been a large demand for them. But with groups such as Scorpion becoming too large and dangerous, the Council is taking steps to mitigate such threats.

Shepard said her good byes to the crew. They have 24 hour shore leave before the Normandy heads to Earth. As the squad finishes with their good byes, Shepard sees an asari approach them.

"Spectres Shepard and Williams I presume?"

"Yes," they answer in unison. "And you are?" asks Shepard.

"Juliana, please follow me."

Ashley and Shepard follow the asari to a sky car. They travel to a hotel. They stand in silence while the elevator brings them to the top floor. Juliana had to enter a special code to gain entry to the top floor. When the elevator doors open they open into a short hallway that leads to the Councilor's room.

"This way please," says the asari.

Both humans are wearing their dress blues. They enter the room behind the asari. They find two other commandos in the room in full armor standing at attention. There is a large sitting area as they enter. Juliana gestures for them to take a seat. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Water please," says Shepard. Normally she would decline such an offer but not today.

"Spectre Williams?"

"Yes please."

Shepard can tell that Ashley is still fighting a headache. She has noticed her hand rubbing at her temple from time to time. Happy that her own headache is gone she whispers to Ashley, "It should be gone in a few days."

"It's that obvious huh?"

"No. I just know what you are going through."

Ashley gives her a small smile.

Juliana hands them each a glass of water.

"Thank you," says Williams.

Councilor Tevos appears. She is wearing a long asari dress that covers her from neck to ankles. Shepard is reminded of Liara and smiles. Both humans stand when they see her.

"Hello Spectre Shepard, Spectre Williams welcome back to Thessia, please sit down."

They sit after the Councilor does.

"Do you need anything else? We have a few minutes before our meeting with the other Council members."

"No thank you," says Ashley.

"What is this about?" asks Shepard. She does not like this formality and she would rather be home right now not waiting to meet with a bunch of politicians.

The Councilor smiles. "I know you are eager to return home Shepard. I promise I will not delay you longer than necessary. The Council wanted to hear from the two of you about Scorpion. What you found, what you didn't find and what your next steps are."

"We only just arrived Councilor," says Ashley. "We have not discussed strategy."

"I see. Well then it will be a brief meeting to say the least." The Councilor stands. "Shall we?" She gestures to the room she came from.

The two humans follow her.

The Councilor punches buttons into a console. Displaying on a very large monitor that takes up half the wall of the room is a split screen, one of the Turian Councilor Sparatus the other is the Salarian Councilor Valern.

"Councilor Tevos hello," says Valern.

She nods in respect to the two on the screen.

"You have the human Spectres with you?" asks Sparatus.

"I do."

The two humans step into view.

"Tell us what you have learned about this Scorpion group," says Sparatus.

Shepard grinds her teeth. She cannot stand meetings like this and she is quite tired of the Turian's attitude. She looks to Ashley who nods at her.

"We found where they were doing experiments. They renovated the facility on Mars and have gone undetected for quite some time," says Shepard.

"Data has been recovered from the site," says Ashley. "It has been downloaded to the Council systems as well as the Alliance. I spoke with Admiral Hackett and he has already assigned our top people to the data to decipher what it means and what exactly Scorpion was working on."

"Is it true that there was a Reaper there?" asks Valern.

Before Shepard can speak Ashley says, "No Sir, not to my knowledge."

Shepard remembers seeing a Reaper when they first arrived on Mars, but she cannot be sure if it was a memory or a dream.

"Shepard?"

No response.

"Shepard?" Sparatus practically yells her name.

Tevos clears her throat snapping Shepard from her thoughts.

"No. I know of no reaper."

"I see. So you don't know what Scorpion is up to then?" asks Sparatus.

"We believe they were working on a way to influence the Council from the inside," says Shepard.

"What? How?" asks Valern.

Councilor Tevos steps up and speaks, "What I believe Spectre Shepard means is that Scorpion was working on planting certain operatives. Gain our trust and work their way up the ranks."

Ashley and Shepard know it is a lie. They do not flinch.

"For what purpose?"

The Councilor looks at Shepard and nods.

Clearing her throat Shepard says, "It is too soon to tell right now Councilors. As stated earlier there is a lot of data to sort through. Hopefully a report will be produced soon that will be able to give you a better picture."

"So what you are telling me then Shepard, is that you have nothing is that right?" asks Sparatus. His tone of voice is grating on her last nerve.

"If that is how you choose to look at it," says Shepard.

"Excuse me?"

"Councilor Sparatus," interjects Tevos, "the two Spectres have only just arrived on Thessia. As they have said there is a large amount of data to analyze. I am sure once that is complete we all will have a better idea of what we are dealing with."

"And you have the proper resources on it I trust Councilor Tevos?" asks Valern.

"Yes."

"Very well. Good work Spectres. Thank you for your service," says Valern. "We will reconvene in two weeks to see where we are with the data.

"Excuse me," says Shepard.

"What is it?" spits Sparatus.

"I am resigning effective immediately."


	49. Chapter 49

Shepard made herself very, very clear. Though the Council was taken by surprise the retired Captain would not speak further on the matter. She left the room before anyone could say anything more. Councilor Tevos and Spectre Williams did their best to finish the short meeting.

With the call ended Councilor Tevos stops Ashley from leaving to speak with her while Shepard waits in the main room. "Did you know about this Spectre Williams?"

"I …well I wasn't expecting that if that is what you mean Councilor."

"So you did know."

Ashley looks Tevos in the eye, "What she does is up to her Councilor. I am not here to speak for her. Now if you will excuse me." She does not wait she leaves the room to join Shepard in the main one.

The Councilor follows.

"Where is Spectre Shepard Juliana?" asks Tevos.

"She left Councilor."

"I see." She turns to Ashley, "Thank you for coming by Spectre Williams. I appreciate your help."

Nodding her head Ashley says her goodbyes.

"I am sorry Councilor, there was no stopping her. She was very adamant," says Juliana.

"I understand Juliana thank you."

* * *

The hired sky car lands. Shepard steps out and has to hold back tears as her eyes look upon her house. She is home at last. She did not tell Liara that she was on her way. She wants it to be a surprise; the asari won't be expecting her so soon after the meeting with the Council. Paying the driver she grabs her bag.

"Please just let her have it Raina," says Liara. She is quickly approaching the end of her patience.

"Mine!" Raina says. She and her youngest sister are fighting over a beloved toy.

Tali and Aethyta are watching the little fight from the couch and chair in the family room, both trying not to laugh or reveal any type of smile because Liara is getting upset.

"Mine!" says Raina again this time with more force.

Mia starts to cry but she will not let go of the toy.

No one notices Shepard standing there. She wipes her cheek and says, "Well now what is all of this?"

Shocked everyone looks toward her. They cannot believe their eyes.

"Elly!" Liara rushes to her bondmate and nearly topples her over when she hugs her tightly.

"Da Da, Da Da!" says Mia. She lets go of the toy and runs as fast as her little legs will carry her. Aethyta and Tali stay where they are, they do not want to interrupt the family reunion.

Liara will not let go of her when Mia reaches her father. Shepard moves her hand down to take the little one's into her own.

"Oh I missed you so much Elly."

"I missed you."

Mia starts to pull on her dad's hand, "Da Da."

Shepard pats Liara on the back then whispers, "Can I hug my daughter please?"

It takes a minute for Liara to understand her meaning then hears Mia talking again. She steps back blushing a little. "Oh of course, sorry honey," she says as she looks down at Mia.

Shepard kneels with open arms and Mia jumps into them.

Liara looks for Raina; she is still by the toy she wanted so badly from Mia. She is standing and watching. Her eyes meet Liara's and the asari nods her head.

"I sure did miss you Mia how have you been?"

"Good."

"Well great," says Shepard as she kisses Mia on her cheek then nose then other cheek then forehead. "You look as if you have grown a little since I have been gone. Are you growing?"

Mia shrugs her shoulders.

Shepard notices Raina approaching slowly. She turns her attention back to Mia. "Let me say hello to your sister okay?"

"Okay." Mia walks to her mother's side and hugs her leg as she watches her sister.

Shepard remains kneeling. "Hello Raina."

Raina continues to slowly walk to her father. When she reaches her she stops within arms reach. Shepard does not move.

Raina steps a little closer and places her hand on Shepard's cheek. "Hi," she says as if she is thirty or forty years older than her mere two and a half.

"Hi yourself," says Shepard as she places her hand over Raina's. "Can I give you a hug?"

Raina smiles and nods.

Shepard slowly hugs her eldest daughter. She cannot hold back the tears now. "I love you Raina."

"Love you Da Da." The little one squeezes as tightly as she can.

* * *

Valya suddenly feels very sick to her stomach. She is standing outside of her home and does not want to face what is inside. She never meant to hurt Dara or her child but she has, they just don't know it yet. On the sky car ride over she kept thinking that maybe not telling Dara was an option, but she doesn't think she can live that way. Every day with her bondmate would be a lie really at least that is how she feels though she wonders if telling Dara is really more for her own sake than for Dara's.

Gathering her courage Valya reaches for the handle of the door when it opens making her jump a little.

"Oh Goddess!" says Dara. She has Dava in her arms and a bag on her shoulder. "What?" She looks again and sees it is her bondmate. "Valya oh Goddess Valya!" With her free arm she hugs Valya close.

"Hi there," Valya says then clears her throat.

Dara steps back from the hug, "I didn't know you were coming home today."

"Am I interrupting something?"

"What this? Oh no not at all. We were just going to go to the park. I…I can't believe you are here. Why didn't you let me know?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Hi little one," she turns her attention to her daughter.

"Here why don't you take her and I will take your bag?" asks Dara.

"It's okay I got it," says Valya.

"Are you okay?"

"Can we go inside? I could use something to drink."

"Of course."

Valya follows her family inside. She sets her bag down by the door. Normally she would unpack everything before relaxing but today is different.

"Come in come in," says Dara when she notices Valya just staring at Dava in the highchair. Dara put her there in order to fix some tea for the two of them.

Valya walks into the kitchen and gives her daughter a kiss on the crest. "How have things been here?"

"Well you haven't been gone that long honey. We are fine."

Valya sits and watches her bondmate grab cups.

"So how was it? What did you do, where did you go?"

"We went to Mars. Shepard was there along with…"

"Shepard? Why?"

"It's a long story. We were sent as back up really to the Normandy."

"That's the ship Shepard used to captain right?" Dara sets a cup in front of Valya then sits down across from her.

"Yes that's right."

"And everything went alright?"

"It did yes," the asari does not want to go into the details of the mission. She is losing her nerve.

"Are you alright?"

Valya feels a hand on her own and looks up at Dara, "What?"

"You are a million miles away. What is going on?"

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize, talk to me."

She takes a sip of her tea and looks at Dara. She feels the tightness in her throat and the welling in her eyes. Dara notices and quickly moves to her side. "What is it?" She reaches for Valya but Valya stands and backs away.

"Don't."

"Don't what?" Honey what's wrong?" Dara takes a step toward her.

Putting up her hand to stop her Valya says "Please …just don't."

Dara stands waiting wondering what in the galaxy is going on.

"I can't have you comforting me right now Dara."

"Why I don't understand."

"I …I have to tell you something."

"Okay." Though she doesn't say it she wonders why her bondmate is being so dramatic.

"Before I say anything please know this Dara, I love you."

"Okay now you are scaring me, what is going on?"

"I had an affair."

The room is deathly quiet. Valya cannot believe she actually said the words she half suspects she didn't say them out loud.

Dara just looks at her in disbelief. "You…you what?"

"It is over now, but I had an affair."

Dara starts to sit down but realizes she is not near a chair at the moment. She turns and grabs a kitchen chair after turning it to face her bondmate.

When she doesn't say anything Valya continues, "It was with another asari. I have ended it and I promise it will not happen again. I requested a transfer so I will no longer be in the same unit with her. I am afraid it means …"

"Stop," says Dara interrupting.

"I only wanted to say…"

"I said stop! Stop talking."

Valya remains standing and quiet. She looks at Dara who appears to be in shock.

"How long?" asks Dara.

"That is a bit complicated."

The asari snaps her eyes to her, "Tell me."

Valya swallows. "I met her before you and I met."

"What?" Dara is shocked for the second time. "But that would mean…" her hand covers her mouth, "Oh Goddess."

"Dara I…"

She holds her hand out to stop her. Valya does not finish her sentence.

"How…how could you?" Dara's eyes are filled with water now, tears starting to spill.

"I…well it is complicated."

"You keep saying that. Why do you keep saying that?"

"It's just…"

"You need to leave." Dara stands and looks at her bondmate.

"I thought we could talk about it. You can ask me anything you want."

Dara gives a small laugh. "You're kidding right?"

Furrowing her brow, "No I just thought…"

"You thought wrong. Valya you thought wrong. I don't care why you did it. I know you have been unhappy so have I."

Valya is shocked to hear this and her face gives that away.

"Ah yes I do have feelings too you know."

"I wasn't implying that…"

"You need to leave."

"Can't we talk about this?"

"What is there to talk about? You were unfaithful and for all I know this has been going on for as long as we have been bonded."

"It hasn't I…"

"You need to leave…now Valya. I don't want to see you I don't want to hear your voice, I…" she looks at her, "you need to leave."

"Maybe we can talk later then?" Valya waits to see if Dara will answer but doesn't. The asari walks toward the door and bends down to get her gear bag. She hoists it over her shoulder. When she looks back Dara is still in the chair, her back is to her. Dava is playing with a toy oblivious to what is happening. Valya is happy for that. "I do love you Dara. I am so very sorry."

Her bondmate does not reply, does not move from her chair. Valya walks out of the door.

* * *

"I don't remember the last time the kids just fell asleep like that," says Liara. She is changing into her pajamas. "You completely wore them out."

"I missed them just as I missed you," says Shepard. She stops Liara from dressing and hugs her close before kissing her tenderly on the lips.

Liara pulls her closer as her hands thread into her auburn hair.

Shepard walks Liara toward the bed. She guides the asari on it before lying on top of her lips tracing a line along the blue jawline.

"Oh Goddess Elly I have missed you so much." The asari moves her hands down to grab at the bottom of Shepard's shirt. Not able to get a good hold her biotics flare.

"Wait," says Shepard. She quickly sits up.

"What?"

Smiling Shepard says, "I can't have these ripped." She stands quickly and takes her clothes off.

"Do hurry Elly."

The human lays her clothes across the chair then hurries under the sheets to Liara's waiting arms.

Their lips meet furiously as they grab at each other. It has been far too long since they have been intimate.

Liara's eyes go black and they embrace eternity.

* * *

"There he is come in Griggs come in," says Mark.

Jeff walks in. "Good to see you Curtis." They shake hands.

"How long are you here for?"

"We leave for Earth tomorrow afternoon."

"Want a drink? Mark gestures to a chair in the family room.

"Please tell me you have good old fashioned beer."

"I do," says Mark.

"This place looks great Curtis."

Mark hands him a beer. "Thanks. I had a lot of help with the decorating."

"Wow listen to you."

"What?"

"The decorating huh?"

"Make fun all you want."

"So who was it then?"

"Oriana," Mark says as he sits across from Jeff. He has a huge smile on his face.

Furrowing his brow, "Who is that?"

"You remember Miranda Lawson?"

"Yes."

"It's her younger sister. She is a scientist. She works at Thessia University."

"Oh yeah. I met her at one of Shepard's dinner parties. Well look at you." Griggs takes another swig of beer.

"What?"

"I do believe you are in love."

"Is it that obvious?"

"I don't always notice things but to see you smile just when you say her name that is hard to miss. How long have you two been together?"

"Well we have been dating I guess, but I don't even know if she thinks we are a couple."

"You probably should figure that out. How is your leg?"

"Oh it's fine. Gives me trouble from time to time but it is not that big of a deal. So?"

"So?" asks Griggs.

"How was the mission?"

"You know I cannot talk about that Curtis."

"I didn't mean for you to tell me secrets shit Griggs you know me better than that. I was just wondering how you were doing is all?"

"Doing well."

"Well good that wasn't so hard was it?"

Jeff looks around the room. "I have to admit this place suits you. Do you like it? I mean being out of active …" Griggs stops. "Sorry Mark, that came out wrong."

"It's okay Jeff don't worry about it. I can't go on missions anymore because of this damn leg but I am still of use."

"Well of course you are. I didn't mean to imply…"

"I know. Take it easy. I'm giving you a hard time."

"So is Oriana coming over tonight?"

"What? No. I told her I had plans with you," says Mark.

Griggs places his hand over his heart, "Wow you chose me?" He says it with sarcasm.

"Ha Ha Jeff. I picked up a pizza for us. Hope you were not expecting anything fancier."

"Pizza sounds great."

"Should be ready soon." They make their way to the kitchen to sit. "So tell me Griggs. You have anyone special in your life?"

He clears his throat before finishing his beer.

"Is that a yes?"

"There may be yes."

"What is that supposed to mean. You are not sure you are seeing someone?" It is Marks turn to be sarcastic.

"It is a bit complicated."

Mark looks at him with furrowed brow. "Oh shit. She report to you?"

"Not really no, I mean only if I am in charge that is."

"Who is it?"

"We still have to talk about it. We both want it but we have to make arrangements since we are in the same unit."

"So?"

"What?"

"Who is it?"

Jeff smiles a big smile, "Jen."

"No shit, Alhe. Holy shit."

"I know."

Mark has a weird look on his face.

"What?" Jeff says in a serious tone.

"No nothing. I just…after being on the squad with her it is hard for me to see her as a woman ya know? And I mean that of her and Nicols. But now that you mention it they both are attractive women."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I think I was a bit slow on the up take."

"We men are always the last to know haven't you heard."

* * *

Liara is sound asleep. She is lying on her side, her arm across Shepard's waist. During their meld Shepard did not show everything to Liara. Though she knows about the loop she was forced to watch, her family dying over and over and over again, she did not share much else. There are still images that she does not understand and she wants a better handle on everything before burdening her bondmate.

Quietly and as slowly as possible Shepard gets out of bed so as not to wake Liara. She dresses in a T-Shirt and Shorts and goes to the basement to workout.

Putting on her gloves the punching bag brings memories back to when she worked out with Iona, the asari commando that was a plant for Councilor Tevos. Starting slow it doesn't take long before Shepard is winded. Every last ounce of frustration she is feeling is aimed at the bag. She punches and kicks until her muscles scream at her. Then she loses control and uses her biotics. The chain holding the bag snaps and the bag sails through the patio door that leads outside raining shards of glass down onto the floor.

Bending over with her gloves on her knees Shepard tries to catch her breath.

"Elly?"

Shepard can hear the panic in her voice as she hears the asari run down the steps.

"Elly?"

"It's okay…I'm okay."

Holding her robe closed Liara looks at the damage then at her bondmate. "What is going on? Couldn't you sleep? It's the middle of the night." She walks toward the human, "Are you alright?"

Standing straight up Shepard says, "Yes I told you I'm fine."

"Well you don't look fine Elly."

Her breathing still heavy she does not respond.

"I will get something to clean this up," says Liara.

"Just leave it. I'll get it."

"Elly I do wish you could…"

"I said I will take care of it," her tone is not too nice.

"I will wait for you upstairs then."

"Liara I am not a child. I will clean it up. Just go back to bed."

Not sure if she should press her or not the asari says nothing more and heads upstairs.

* * *

Liara wakes the next morning to an empty bed. She quickly puts her pajamas on followed by her robe and checks the kitchen and family room. No one is up yet; it is too early, the sun only starting to come up.

She opens the kids' bedroom and looks inside. Both Raina and Mia are still sleeping soundly. Liara closes the door and heads downstairs. Before reaching the bottom of the stairs she knows the door has not been fixed, she can feel the morning chill on her skin.

"Elly?"

When she makes it to the bottom of the steps she sees that the mess has not been cleaned up. The punching bag is still sitting on the grass and the glass is still scattered about.

"Elly?"

Walking around the corner Liara stops when she sees Shepard huddled in the corner. She still has her gloves on. Her head is on her knees and Liara can see her shivering.

"Elly?" Liara goes to her and kneels down beside her. She places her hand on Shepard's forearm.

She doesn't respond.

"Elly can you hear me?"

"Hmm?" Shepard slowly raises her head. She looks confused.

"Let's get you warmed up Elly, you are freezing."

"What?"

Thinking she must have fallen asleep Liara helps her to stand. Shepard wavers a bit. "I got you Elly."

The human looks at her. "What's happening?"

"I think you fell asleep down here Elly, come on." Liara places her arm around her waist and guides her to the stairwell.

Shepard's gaze turns toward the broken door. "What happened there?" She does not realize she still has her boxing gloves on.

"Let's not worry about it. You need a bath and some rest okay?" Liara helps her up the stairs.

Once in the room Liara helps Shepard with her gloves. The human is hardly able to keep her eyes open. Liara helps her into the shower. Using her biotics she keeps Elly upright as she washes her. By the time she gets her into bed Shepard is already asleep. Liara is not sure if she drifted off before or after she dried her hair. Bending over her the asari gives her a kiss on the cheek, "Rest now Elly, I love you. Everything is going to be alright."


	50. Chapter 50

_A/N: Hello my most excellent fans! Just wanted to thank you for your reviews, your follows and favorites, it means a lot and helps keep me motivated. I wanted to let you know that I will be gone for a week. I will be on vacation. I may or may not write. So to be safe do not expect another update until the end of next week. I hope you enjoy this installment and thank you so much for your support._

* * *

It has been two days since Valya was asked to leave the house her and her bondmate Dara share together. The commando is on her way to the house now because Dara has requested to speak with her. She is not sure what to expect she is just elated that Dara is ready to talk about things.

Before she can turn the knob, Dara is opening the door.

"Hi," says Valya. She almost feels like she is on her first date with the asari. The nerves feel the same but she knows this is anything but.

"Come in," says Dara. She barely looks at her.

Valya steps into the house. She looks around, "Where is Dava?"

"Liara is watching her for the afternoon," says Dara. "I didn't want to have to worry about her while we talked. Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure I will …"

"Help yourself." Dara leaves her to sit in the family room.

Valya does help herself to some water. Before sitting she asks, "Would you like…"

"No." Dara is quite stern.

Valya sits on a chair that is across from the couch. She takes a sip of water then speaks. "How are you?"

Ignoring her question she asks, "I want you to tell me everything."

"Of…of course."

"You said you met her before you met me."

"Yes that's right."

"So," the asari gestures for her to continue.

Valya takes a deep breath and starts from the beginning.

* * *

Shepard is sitting in Dr. Linda Snowden's waiting room. The human doctor had an opening and Shepard took it. Things have not been going well since she has been home. Though it has only been a few days since she returned her nights are awful. She is afraid to sleep at night so she does what she can not to. It is not a strategy she can keep up for much longer.

Tali left this morning. Shepard of course is sad because she didn't get to spend a lot of time with the Quarian. Though she was happy with the two days she did have. Liara took it the worst. Shepard could see how saddened Liara was to see her go but she saw something else in her eyes beyond the sadness, it was fear. Not knowing if she is being paranoid or not Shepard of course believes that Liara is afraid to be with her, who can blame her after the nights she has had.

Waking up in the basement shivering having no memory of throwing the punching bag through the basement patio door or being too afraid to leave the bathroom where Shepard remained for hours just yesterday, it amazes the human that Liara has not just utterly broken down….yet.

She is happy though that she and Raina are doing well. She missed her terribly as well as her youngest child Mia, but things with Raina were not good. Her memories of how Raina avoided her are hurtful to say the least though she completely understands. Liara told her about her perception and tried to explain their link. She doesn't understand all of it but she is grateful for it. The link allowed her to hear and even feel Liara when she was being tortured by that man. A man she doesn't remember and doesn't care to. She remembers feeling Raina during their link and wishes her daughter never had to see her that way, so utterly terrified and helpless.

She stands when she hears the door. Looking up she sees the human doctor smiling at her.

"Hello Shepard."

"Doctor Snowden."

"Please come in." She gestures to a chair, "Please sit down. How are you doing?" By looking at her Dr. Snowden can tell that Shepard is exhausted. She is thinner than she remembers, it is almost as if the retired Captain has lost some muscle mass.

"Well if I was doing good Doc., I don't think I would be here," says Shepard giving a half smile.

"Tell me what is going on."

Shepard starts from the beginning.

* * *

Arelia and Miranda are waiting in the Doctor's office. Arelia is having a checkup to see how the baby is progressing. Miranda is nervous as she always is during these appointments. She hates that the Doctors are always late.

"Will you please stop pacing Miranda," says Arelia softly.

"Sorry." The human woman stands by her bondmate's side and takes her hand and kisses the back of it. "I just hate this waiting."

"I know you do honey but honestly do we have to go through this every time?"

Miranda can see how tired Arelia is, something that is very concerning to her. "No we don't I promise." She leans over and kisses Arelia on the lips.

As if reading her mind the asari says, "I am fine Miranda please try not to worry. I am sure I am not the first pregnant asari that is tired."

"I know but you seem too tired Arelia. I don't like it."

"Every appointment the Doctor says the same thing. Nothing is wrong. And you are starting to drive me nuts with your constant worrying."

Miranda knows Arelia has had about enough. She was just speaking to her sister about it last night. She cannot help it. Miranda never thought she would ever have children and now she is so close to having one she cannot help but worry. "I'm trying Arelia I am. I know it probably doesn't seem like it, but I am."

Arelia lets out a breath and closes her eyes. She is lying down so she might as well get comfortable.

"Let me check on the Doctor." The human is about to walk out of the room but Arelia will not let go of her hand.

"Do not move Miranda. You are not going to check on the Doctor. You are going to stand here holding my hand and you are going to like it."

Miranda gives the blue hand a slight squeeze and remains by her side quietly.

* * *

"So it is Lahja," says Dara.

"Yes," says Valya. The asari just finished telling Dara everything from the beginning.

"So I ask you again Valya, how could you?"

"I…I thought I explained…"

"Oh yes you said she is under your skin that you can't seem to resist her. I mean you were completely at her mercy right? You had absolutely no control over your thoughts or your body right?"

"Dara."

"What? I want to know Valya." Dara stands now. "I want to know how you could come home to me and our daughter after having sex with her. How did you manage that? What did you say to yourself to make it okay to sleep with her time and time again?"

"There is no excuse for what I did Dara."

"You're DAMN RIGHT!" Dara turns her back on her crossing her arms across her chest. Her anger is getting the best of her, her hands are shaking.

"I'm sorry."

Dara turns on her, "For what exactly?"

"What?"

"For what?" What exactly are you sorry for Valya I would like to know?"

"I…I never meant to hurt you."

"Oh I see. So you're saying sorry fixes everything is that it?"

"No of course not. I…"

"I want to know Valya. I want to know what you said to yourself before you melded with her. Did you lock your memories of us away while you fucked her?"

Valya is shocked. She has never heard Dara use such language. "Dara I…"

"Tell me!"

"I …No..No alright! I did not show her memories of you or of Dava."

"So she was what? Just a warm body?"

"Dara you…"

"What I what? Oh sorry Valya am I shocking you with my language. Poor little 'ole me can't speak in such a way is that it?"

"I wasn't going to say that."

"So you didn't share memories of us when you were with her. What then. What do you get out of seeing her that you don't get from me, from us?"

"Dara I don't want to go into that." Valya stands and takes a step closer to her.

"Stop!"

Valya freezes.

"You will not come near me nor will you touch me do you understand me?"

Valya hardly recognizes the woman in front of her. She merely nods not sure what to say.

"So?"

"What?"

"I am waiting for an answer Valya. I want to know what you said to yourself to make fucking her okay."

Valya cringes.

"TELL ME!"

"I put it out of my mind! Okay! I didn't think about you or Dava! I just wanted to escape!" She cannot believe the words left her mouth.

"Escape what?" Dara does not let up. She continues to push.

"Forget it."

"No I want to hear this Valya. I want to know why you turned to someone else. I want to …"

"Because I felt tied down that's why!" Valya starts to pace. "Shit I told you, I TOLD YOU I wanted to wait, but you wouldn't listen!"

Dara looks at her with furrowed brows not sure what she means. Then she gets it. "You mean Dava."

"YES I MEAN DAVA! You had to push push push me to have a child because Shepard and Liara had one and wouldn't it be so nice if we had one too then our kids could be the best of friends."

Dara feels the heat behind her eyes. "That is just an excuse Valya and you know it! You were seeing her before Dava was born remember! How dare you try to blame our child for your infidelity?"

"I don't blame her I BLAME YOU!" She wishes she never said the words the moment they left her mouth.

Silence. Dara turns her back and lowers her head.

Valya starts to walk toward her again "I…I didn't mean that Dara I didn't."

Between small sobs, "Of course you did." Dara turns to face her, tears streaking down her cheeks. "What did I do that was so wrong Valya? I loved you all I did was love you."

Reaching out for her Valya steps closer and stops when Dara steps back. "I am the one to blame Dara not you. I am sorry I said that."

"But there is some part of you that blames me. Why? Just tell me what I did?"

"It's my fault Dara not yours. I …" she stops talking.

"What?" Dara wipes at her cheeks. "You have to talk to me Valya if we are going to survive this."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you still want to be with me and Dava?"

"Yes I do."

"Then you have to tell me why. You have to tell me otherwise it could happen again."

Feeling hope for the first time Valya asks, "Does this mean that I can come home?"

"It is far too soon for that."

"But you are not ruling it out?"

"I am trying to understand why you did what you did Valya. Any talk of you coming back and us living happily ever after is not going to happen any time soon. You can't expect me to just forget what you did and welcome you back with open arms."

"Of course not. I was…well I was just looking for a little hope I guess."

Wiping her cheeks again Dara looks her straight in the eyes, "You don't deserve to hope."

* * *

"Have you spoken to Liara about what you told me?" asks Dr. Snowden.

"No," says Shepard.

"Why?'

"I seriously doubt she will admit to being afraid of me Doctor." Shepard is standing with her arms across her chest looking out the window.

"Really? That surprises me."

Turning to face her, "What? Why?"

"Because what you have told me about your bondmate, she is a very strong capable woman. It seems to me that it would come as a relief to let you know her feelings even if they are scary feelings."

Shepard sits in the chair again thinking. "I don't know. How are you supposed to ask the woman you love if they are afraid of you?"

"By using those words Shepard. Or you could do it while you two are melding."

"What?"

"You said that you have not shown her everything you experienced right?"

"That's right."

"So why not talk to her about it. Tell her you feel more comfortable showing her instead of talking to her then share your feelings with her. Show her rather than tell her that you know or sense that she is scared."

"I …I don't know."

"Have you communicated like that in a meld before?"

"Yeah we have."

"Why? What did you share with her?"

"It was after my kidnapping," Shepard looks down and plays with a seam in her jeans.

"Go on."

"I couldn't…I" she lets out a breath, "I couldn't _tell_ her everything that happened so I showed her instead."

"And how did it go?"

Shrugging her shoulders Shepard says, "Fine I guess."

"And how did Liara take it?"

Looking up at the Doctor, "What do you mean?"

"Did she break down? Did she have a panic attack of some sort?"

"What? No."

"Then why do you think she will not be able to handle this Shepard? Why is it so bad to tell her that you sense she is afraid?"

"Wouldn't you be afraid of me if you didn't know what corner I was going to huddle in every night?"

"I would be afraid for you not of you."

Shepard narrows her eyes at the Doctor.

"Ignoring her feelings is not going to help anything Shepard," says Dr. Snowden.

"I know that."

"So talk to her. Tell her your fears. What frightens you?"

"You already know." Her tone is turning defensive.

"I do yes, but does your wife?"

Shepard lets out a breath and stands again to look out the window. "Why does this shit keep happening to me? All I wanted was a family and a quiet life."

"You have a family Shepard, a beautiful family. And as far as a quiet life that seems to be coming now that you stepped down from being a Spectre."

Shepard grunts a little.

"What?"

"I still haven't told Liara. I mean, I can't believe I walked out on a Council meeting."

"Why did you then?"

She turns to the Doctor, "Because I am fucking sick and tired of their bullshit! If I have to listen to that damn Turian one more time I swear I am going to reach through the vid display and crush his throat!"

"Why don't you like him?"

"Because he is a pompous asshole!"

"Why?"

"He thinks he knows everything!"

"Why Shepard, what is the real reason?"

"Because he didn't BELIEVE ME! None of them did!"

"Believe what?" The Doctor can see how upset Shepard is.

"That the Reapers were a threat!"

The room falls silent. Shepard hears ringing in her ears. Most likely from her own shouting. She is pacing the room not able to stand still. "If they had believed me so many lives could have been saved."

"Including your own?"

Shepard stops and stares at the human Doctor, "What?"

"You heard me."

"I didn't die Doc, clearly." She gestures toward herself.

"Didn't you?"

"Do you always have to speak in code?" She starts to pace again.

"I want you to do me a favor Shepard."

"What?"

"Please sit down."

"Why?"

"Please…just humor me."

The Doctor has never asked her to sit down before so she certainly doesn't want to now, but does.

"So many lives could have been saved," says Dr. Snowden.

"Yeah?"

"What about yours?"

Shepard shrugs. She feels the heat behind her eyes but doesn't want to cry. "I told you, I am clearly alive."

"Are you?"

"What the hell Doc? What do you want me to say? That a part of me died during the war?"

"Did it?"

"YES! Alright YES!"

"Tell me."

* * *

"I just don't like how tired she is Doctor," says Miranda.

The asari Doctor smiles, "Arelia is very healthy as is your baby. I assure you she is not so tired that we need to be concerned. It is quite normal."

Instead of saying I told you so; Arelia just squeezes her bondmate's hand.

"So you are telling me nothing can be done?"

"I assure you your bondmate is fine and your baby is fine. I am sorry you do not believe me."

"It is not that Doctor," says Arelia. "She is just worried for me."

"I understand. But please believe me when I tell you everything is progressing well. In two months' time you two will be meeting your baby."

Before Miranda can say anything further Arelia says, "Thank you Doctor."

The Doctor leaves the room so Arelia can get dressed. She sits up on the examination table. "Can you hand me those please?"

Miranda grabs her clothes which are neatly folded and placed on a chair and gives them to her. "Let me help you." Miranda extends her arm so the asari can stand up.

"Must you grill her every time Miranda?"

"I am sorry Arelia. I know I am being over protective…"

"You can say that again. I think you should stay home next time."

"You can't mean that?"

Arelia looks at her and smiles. "Of course I don't."

"I promise to do better next time."

"If I did not hear that the last three times Miranda I may just believe you," says Arelia as she finishes getting dressed.

The human woman pulls her in close and kisses her. Arelia responds by holding her tightly. Miranda lets out a soft moan before breaking the kiss.

"What was that?" asks Arelia.

"I love you… and I will do better."

Arelia kisses her softly on the lips "No you won't," she says with a smile as they leave the patient room.

* * *

"You're right Dara, I don't deserve to hope. Not after what I put you and our daughter through," says Valya. "I…well I don't know what more I can say except that I am deeply sorry and that I will never do something like this again."

"Why couldn't you just tell me Valya?"

"What?"

"I was getting used to the idea of waiting to have children. It was you if you remember correctly who said you didn't want to wait anymore."

Sitting down on the couch and letting out a breath, "I know." She is getting tired.

"You cannot blame me or Dava for this. I did not push the issue of a child not after you got shot. You insisted."

"I know I did."

"So what did I do that was so wrong?"

"You didn't do anything Dara you didn't. I …I just…"

"What?" Dara sits on the couch, just one cushion separating them.

"I don't want to say it because it will only hurt you."

"Say it."

Valya locks eyes with her bondmate, "I think I was still in love with her when you and I bonded."

Tears start to spill again on Dara's cheeks. There are too many to just simply wipe away with her hand.

Valya scoots a little closer to her. She wants to hold her. Help stop the pain she has caused. "I'm sorry Dara I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. What I did was so wrong I wouldn't blame you if you threw me out." She scoots a little closer.

Dara's hands are covering her face now. She is sobbing.

Scooting closer again their legs are touching. Valya says, "I was a fool Dara. I am a fool. I got scared and I sought comfort elsewhere. I don't love her not anymore. I haven't loved her for a long time Dara even though I …" her voice trails off. She places her hand on Dara's knee. The asari does not flinch away.

"I love you Dara please believe me when I tell you that. I don't want to lose you or Dava. I will do anything you want. I will do anything to make up for what I have done. Please give me another chance Dara. I love you."

Dara cannot respond. Her body is shaking with sobs. Scared because she thinks she will be rejected Valya risks it and wraps her arms around her bondmate. When Dara does not protest, Valya lightly kisses her cheek and holds her close.


	51. Chapter 51

Dara fell asleep in Valya's arms because she was so exhausted from crying. The asari eased her into a laying position and covered her with a blanket when she realized the time. She knows Dava is with Liara and her kids and will need to be picked up soon so Valya tucks Dara in and leaves after giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

* * *

"Thank you Dad for helping with the kids," says Liara.

"Nah don't worry about it. Dava is a pretty good kid," says Aethyta.

"She is." Liara and her Dad are sitting outside watching the kids play. The asari has a faraway look.

"You gonna tell me what's going on?"

"What?"

"What's going on Liara?"

"It's nothing." She takes a sip of her tea.

"Like hell."

"Bad word bad word!" Mia points at her grandfather.

"Yeah yeah," says Aethyta.

Mia smiles and giggles and resumes playing with Raina and Dava.

Turning toward Liara, "That is not really a bad word."

A small smile creeps across her lips, "If you say so."

"I say so." The Matriarch sits back and closes her eyes soaking in the afternoon sun. "So when is Shepard coming home? Where is she anyway?

"She had an appointment."

Opening her eyes to look at her daughter, "What kind of appointment?"

"It's nothing."

Narrowing her eyes at her the older asari decides to let it go for the time being. She knows Liara has a lot on her mind and wants to help. She will ask questions later because she sure as hell is not letting it go if there is anything she can do to help.

The doorbell rings.

"I'll get it," says Aethyta "you relax."

It doesn't take long before the Matriarch and Valya appear in the back yard. Liara stands when she sees her. "Hello Valya I wasn't expecting you."

"Hi. Dara fell asleep so I am here to take Dava home."

"Of course. I didn't realize it was getting so late."

Valya wonders if Dara has told Liara what is going on. By the way the asari is treating her she either doesn't know or is putting on a very good show. In either case the commando is grateful that she is not seeing disappointment in her eyes.

"I hope she was okay," says Valya.

"Oh yes she is such a wonderful child Valya. You and Dara should be proud."

All three adults watch the kids interact.

"We are proud," says Valya. Clearing her throat, "Well I guess we better get going."

Dava is so engrossed in her play that she doesn't see her father. When she hears her voice she squeals and runs to her with her little blue arms straight out in front of her. Valya bends down and scoops her up and plants a kiss on her forehead.

"Hello little one."

"Hi Daddy."

"You ready to go home?"

Dava starts to pout.

"Hey hey none of that. There will be plenty of time to play with Raina and Mia later okay?"

"Hi," says Raina.

Valya kneels down with Dava on her hip, "Hello Raina how are you doing?"

Raina looks at her with sadness in her eyes, "You hurt them."

Valya is not sure what she means, "What honey?"

Raina touches Dava's arm, "You hurt them. You did something bad."

Hearing the exchange Liara is shocked to say the least. She lifts Raina into her arms, "You apologize right now Raina."

Valya blinks away the wetness in her eyes before tears can fall. She swallows the lump in her throat and stands with Dava on her hip.

"What did I say Raina?"

Raina hugs her mother's neck and doesn't say anything.

"I am so sorry Valya I don't know what has gotten into her."

"It's okay."

"No it…"

"Really Liara it's okay. Thank you for watching Dava. Say bye bye honey."

"Bye bye!" She waves her little blue hand at everyone.

Liara can see Valya is hurting but is not sure why. She hands Raina to her father and walks with Valya through the house to the front door.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Liara thank you."

Touching her arm so the asari will face her, "I don't believe you are Valya. Is there anything I can do?"

With red eyes Valya looks at her, "Thanks Liara but…"

"What is it?" She is concerned now. "I am so sorry for what Raina said."

"It's okay really. Can…can you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"Can you take Dara out tomorrow maybe have lunch with her?"

Liara knits her brows in confusion. "I…I can see about lunch after my classes of course. May I ask why?"

Fighting the tears is getting harder, "She needs a friend right now is all." Valya starts to walk out the door. Liara is about to say something but decides against it. She watches the two leave in their sky car.

* * *

The kids are down for a late afternoon nap when Shepard finally arrives home. She went for a walk after her appointment with Dr. Snowden and lost track of the time.

Liara is in the process of sitting up on the couch when she enters the family room. It is obvious she is just waking up.

"Hi Liara I'm sorry if I woke you."

Rubbing her face with her hands, Liara extends her legs across the couch. "It's okay Elly what took you so long?"

Shepard sits at the other end of the couch and places Liara's feet in her lap. She starts massaging one of them. "I went for a walk and lost track of time."

Slouching a little Liara makes herself comfortable. It has been a long time since Shepard rubbed her feet.

"How is work going Liara? You have a presentation coming up soon don't you?"

Surprised that she remembers Liara opens her eyes and looks at her bondmate, "Yes I do. It's next week actually."

"We should bring the kids. I bet they would love it."

Liara relaxes again and closes her eyes reveling in her bondmate's touch. "That would be nice Elly though I doubt they will have fun."

"Oh I don't know. I think they might surprise you. They pick up on things so quickly, I blame you of course."

"Is that so?"

"Umm hmm. Our kids are too smart for their own good Liara."

They sit is silence a few moments. Shepard moves to Liara's other foot.

"How was your appointment Elly?"

"Oh you know, draining as hell. I should sleep well tonight."

Not sure if she should prod or not Liara asks, "Did it help?" She feels Shepard's touch hesitate a moment before continuing.

"I think it will. I …"

Liara opens her eyes and sits up a little, "What is it?"

"I'm sorry Liara."

"Goddess what for?" She tries to sit up fully but Shepard won't let her.

"Just relax Liara let me do this for you." The asari lies back down. "I have something to tell you."

"I'm listening."

"I resigned."

Liara half sits up again, "When?"

"When I got back. I walked out on the Council meeting. I told them my resignation was effective immediately. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"It…it's okay Elly. What did they say?"

"I didn't give them a chance to say anything. I walked out."

"And you haven't heard from them since?"

"Councilor Tevos left me a message but I haven't returned it yet."

"What did Ashley say?"

"I told her I was thinking about it, but she didn't know I was going to do it during the meeting. I am just so sick of it all Liara. Sick to death of that damn Turian and how smug he is thinking he knows more than me or is better than me. I just couldn't stand there anymore and listen to him. I…well I snapped I guess and just left." Shepard moves to Liara's other foot again and continues her ministrations. "Are you mad?"

"What? No of course not Elly. I want what you want."

Letting out a sigh, "I could have handled it better."

"That may be but you only just returned from a horrible experience, I cannot believe they insisted on a meeting in the first place. What did you tell them about Scorpion?"

"Just that a lot of data was gathered. Ashley said Hackett has his best people on it and I am sure the Council will ask their own people to go through it."

"I wish I could go through it."

"Why?" She stops massaging her foot.

"Because I would like to know what this Blake character is up to."

"Well whatever it is I am not going to worry about it." Shepard sits back and closes her eyes.

"You should go to bed Elly, you must be exhausted."

"I'd rather sit here with you if that is okay?"

Liara sits up fully and takes her feet off of Shepard's lap. "I actually should do some work." Liara leans in and kisses her on the cheek. When she stands Shepard grabs her hand. "What is it?"

"Will you sit down please?"

She sits.

"I can sleep in a different room Liara if it will make you feel safer."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I know you are afraid of me Liara. You hide it pretty well but I can feel it."

Shaking her head Liara looks away, "That's not true."

"Isn't it?" Shepard sits up. She touches Liara's chin and moves it so they make eye contact. "It's okay Liara it is. I don't know what each night will bring and it kills me that I scare you, but I can't do anything about it right now. Dr. Snowden and I are going to see each other three times a week, but that doesn't mean I will suddenly sleep through the night. I don't want to scare you Liara."

Liara breaks eye contact. She looks down at her wringing hands. "I… I don't know what to say."

Rubbing her back with her hand Shepard says, "You don't have to say anything Liara. It's okay."

"No it's not Elly." Liara wipes away a tear. "You have been through hell and I…" her voice catches.

"What honey?" Shepard kisses her cheek. "You can tell me."

"I don't know how to help you Elly. I feel so helpless. You are suffering and I feel so ashamed."

"Hey," Shepard pulls her close and holds her. "You do not need to feel ashamed Liara. We are dealing with unknowns here. I just don't want you to give up on me."

Liara sits up, leaving the human's arms, "What?"

Confused Shepard says "What?"

"I would never give up on you Elly Shepard never." Liara is adamant.

"Okay okay…sorry." Shepard raises her hands as if surrendering. "I didn't mean to upset you Liara."

"For better or for worse Elly that is what I signed up for when we bonded."

Shepard reaches for her but Liara does not move closer. "You're right Liara I'm sorry. I just…"

Standing now Liara says "What?"

Shepard also stands, she takes Liara's hands. "I just want to give you better times Liara. I feel as if I am weighing you down because of everything that has happened."

"Well you are not weighing me down. And it is hardly your fault."

"But you are scared of me Liara I can see it in your eyes."

Liara tries to pull away but Shepard won't let her go. "It's okay Liara it is. Please believe me when I say that. Things will get better...I will get better."

"Elly …" she cannot finish her sentence.

"I am going to move some things upstairs okay? You need your sleep Liara and I am disrupting that. Besides I don't want to hurt you."

Liara wants to disagree, she feels horrible that she doesn't.

Shepard pulls her into a hug. "We will get through this Liara. I am doing the best I can. I love you."

Liara's throat is tight she cannot speak. Tears fall freely now as she hugs her bondmate. She cannot help but think the worst is yet to come.

* * *

"Hi Mark," says Oriana. He is meeting her for an early dinner.

"Hi there," he leans in and kisses her on her cheek. "How was your day?"

"It was good thank you." She takes his offered hand as they walk to the restaurant. "How about you?"

"Pretty good. We are getting ready for the Turians next week."

"The training program seems to be going well by the sounds of it."

"It is yeah."

"And you still like what you are doing?"

Hesitating a moment before replying Mark says, "Yeah I do."

Oriana stops and pulls him aside to sit on a bench. "But?"

Mark smiles at her, she knows him so well. "After seeing Griggs…I mean Jeff, I guess I didn't realize how much I miss it."

Oriana rubs her thumb over his knuckles. "I'm sorry Mark."

"Oh don't be. I am happy here please believe me it just hit me a little harder than I expected.

"What do you miss about it?"

Smiling, Mark says "Well not the life in danger part but the camaraderie of the squad."

"I understand."

"Oriana?"

"Yes?"

Mark wants to tell her he loves her but suddenly loses his nerve. "Are you happy here?"

"I am yes. My research is going well and I like the people I work with."

"Are you ever going to be able to tell me what you are working on?" he pokes her with his elbow.

Smiling she says, "Probably not."

Suddenly feeling brave because he cannot stop looking at her, "I love you Oriana."

His eyes do not waver when she looks at them. "Oh Mark." She closes the distance between them and kisses him fully on his lips. His fingers thread through her hair pulling her ever closer.

They are both out of breath when they break from the kiss, the people passing by on the sidewalk forgotten. "I love you Oriana. I have for a long time. I think since the first time I met you."

Holding his hand against her chest with tears in her eyes Oriana says, "I love you too Mark."

He pulls her close again to kiss. He hugs her this time when the kiss is over. "Do you still want dinner?"

With a hitch in her breath she says, "Take me home."

* * *

Valya and Dava return home. The little one feel asleep on the way home so Valya quietly carries her to her room to put her down for a nap.

"I didn't realize it was so late," says Dara. By the looks of it she just woke up.

"I didn't want to wake you. I hope it is okay that I picked her up."

"It's fine." Dara walks back to the family room and sits on the couch gathering the blanket around her legs. She covers a yawn with her hand.

Valya sits on the chair across from her. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Did she do okay?"

"What? Oh yes. They all get along very well. She loves those girls."

Dara produces a small smile, she doesn't look at Valya.

Clearing her throat the commando says, "We should probably talk about my transfer when you feel up to it."

"Transfer? What are you talking about?"

"Umm." Realizing Dara has forgotten her mentioning a transfer Valya is not sure what to say.

"What transfer Valya?" Dara's tone is turning dark.

"I put in for a transfer."

"Why would you do that?"

"I…well I can't be in the same unit as…"

Dara lets out a large sigh. "You have got to be kidding me."

Silence.

Dara has her hand to her forehead as if a headache is coming on. "Are you kidding me?" She looks up at her bondmate.

"No."

"So you were what Valya? Thinking I would pick up and move with you is that it?"

"There is only one unit on Thessia so…"

"So you thought hey who cares about Dara's friends or her internship at the University. Let's just make a life altering decision without me is that it?"

"I..well no not exactly. I was just thinking that…"

"Oh I disagree." Dara stands. "You were not thinking at all!"

"I can't stay in the same unit as her Dara I just can't."

"You are pathetic do you know that? Can't stay in the same unit." Dara stares at her with crossed arms. "What happens when you move to a new unit and find someone attractive? What are you going to do then?"

"Do you want us to work or not Dara!" Valya stands, she is angry. "I can't be in the same unit with her!"

"Yes you said that already." She walks to the kitchen to get something to drink. Valya follows her. "And to answer your question I am not so sure. All I do know right now in this moment is that I am not leaving Thessia."

Valya calms herself so her tone is under control, "We always talked about moving Dara."

"Yes but not like this. I have just started my internship Valya. What do you expect me to do? I can't just pick up and leave." She slams her hand on the counter, "DAMN YOU! You are unbelievable do you know that?"

"And here I thought I was pathetic."

"Oh shut up Valya! You caused this! You and only you. I am not leaving Thessia!"

Letting out a sigh, "Maybe we should talk about this later."

Dara slams a cupboard and strides toward Valya stopping a nose length away. "I suggest you figure out what you want Valya. Me and Dava or your precious commandos. Let me be very clear. We are not leaving Thessia."

"So what you are saying is you want me to quit is that it?"

"You are the one who keeps saying you cannot work here Valya. Maybe I should talk to Lahja and see how to draw you in; maybe she can teach me something so you won't stray again."

Valya is shocked. She has never felt like hitting her bondmate but right now it is all she can do to stop herself from doing just that. Her arms are stiff at her sides afraid that if she moves them a fist will land on Dara's cheek.

Dara can see that she struck a nerve. She has never seen Valya so angry. A part of her wants to apologize and another part of her wants to hurt her more. Make her feel the pain she feels. Dara does not recognize herself right now and it scares her. She takes a few steps back.

Neither one of them speaks.

Clearing her throat Dara finally says in a calmer voice, "I am not moving Valya. You need to decide what you want. Do you want your family? Stay here and work through this even though it will be difficult? Or do you want to transfer off planet? Or do you want to try to hold yourself together and remain in the unit here?"

"You honestly wouldn't mind if I remained in the unit here knowing that I would be working with her?"

"Of course I mind!" Dara takes in a breath and lets it out. "Look I am trying to bend here Valya not break. You are making it very difficult. I feel like you want the best of both worlds. You need to make a decision. Do I want you to remain in the unit here no I do not. I don't trust you Valya and I especially don't trust you to keep your hands off of her if you continue to work with her."

"Maybe we can discuss it in a few days."

"No. You have my decision Valya. We are not leaving Thessia." Dara grabs her glass of water. "You can move your things in the second bedroom. That is if you plan on staying."

Valya grabs her arm, "Dara."

Her bondmate looks at her. All she sees in them is pain and sorrow.

"Thank you."

Hard to keep eye contact Dara asks, "For what?"

"For bending."

Dara's eyes immediately swell and she looks away.

"I love you Dara. I choose you. I choose you and our daughter."


	52. Chapter 52

Dara is meeting Liara for lunch. It has only been a few days since the asari found out that her bondmate of over a year has been cheating on her with another asari, an asari commando in fact. Dara made her position clear. She does not want Valya working with Lahja anymore. She will not leave Thessia and more importantly Dava will not leave Thessia.

Valya is sleeping in the spare bedroom. Dara loves her very much but it is much too painful to share a bed with her just yet. It will take time to trust her again.

Making her way to the back of the restaurant she sees Liara facing her as she approaches.

"Hi Liara."

The asari stands and gives Dara a hug. "Hello how are you?"

"I am okay thank you, how are you? How were your classes today?"

"Good thank you." They both sit down.

"I was surprised to hear from you Liara. I thought you had office hours in the afternoon."

Valya asked Liara to ask Dara out for lunch. The asari commando told her that she needed a friend.

"Usually that is the case yes, but I made an exception today."

Looking up from the menu, Dara asks "Why?"

Caught a bit off guard Liara is about to say something when Dara beats her to it.

"Valya told you didn't she?"

"No."

"Oh please Liara you don't need to lie to me."

"I am not lying Dara. She only told me that you needed a friend. She told me nothing else."

Narrowing her eyes the asari can tell that she is telling the truth. One thing she has always been able to count on Liara for is the truth.

"Please believe me Dara."

"She requested this when she picked up Dava didn't she?"

"Yes."

Dava returns her attention back to the menu. Liara does not push her. After a few minutes a waitress stops by and takes their order.

"You don't have to tell me anything Dara. I just simply wanted to let you know that I am here for you."

"Valya had an affair."

Almost choking on her water Liara asks "What?"

"Yeah I was shocked too. But I guess now that I think about it maybe I am not so shocked."

Still stunned Liara says, "I don't understand."

"That makes two of us."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well she and I have talked and talked, though I don't know how much it is helping."

Liara has never seen Dara so angry before, it is as if she is beyond tears. She is not sure what to say so she doesn't say anything.

"She is still at home but staying in a spare room. She has told me it is over but sometimes I am not so sure."

"What do you mean?"

"She met the asari before we met. She has been seeing her since I was pregnant Liara."

A hot heat rises within Liara. She cannot believe what she is hearing. "Say that again."

"I know. I couldn't believe it either. It's a commando in her unit."

"I thought they didn't…" she stops herself before realizing what she is about to say.

"They don't allow it? You're right. Not if they find out, but they never did." Dara takes a sip of wine after it arrives. "They have been on and off again, but as far as I am concerned that doesn't matter."

"I agree."

"So now we are just living together as roommates for the time being. I am not really sure how to fix this."

"Do you want to fix it?"

Dara takes another liberal sip of wine. "I do Liara and I don't. I love her and I hate her all at the same time."

"And?"

"And I don't know if I can ever trust her again and without trust what do you have?"

"Are you seeing anyone?"

Another sip, "You mean a counselor?"

"Yes."

"No. We haven't talked about it. Oh do you want to hear the best part?"

"What?"

"She put in for a transfer because she knows she cannot stay faithful if she remains in the unit."

"She said that?"

"Well not in so many words, but she was pretty clear that she cannot be in the same unit."

"Does that mean you are moving?"

"Absolutely not." Dara finishes her glass of wine and pours another from the bottle that was left at the table.

"Does that mean she is moving?" asks Liara.

"I told her if she wanted to stay together she could not move. That we should work it out together and we cannot do that if she is off planet."

"What did she say?"

"She said if she had to choose between me and our child and her job that she chooses her family."

Liara knows how much being a commando means to Valya. It is a huge sacrifice. "Dara, I am so sorry. What can I do?"

Finishing her second glass of wine Dara says "You are already doing it Liara. Thank you for listening."

* * *

"Councilor Tevos will see you now."

"Thanks Juliana."

The Councilor's head of security leads Shepard to the main seating area of the hotel room. Tevos has not left Thessia yet and the retired Captain wanted a word with her before she returned to the Citadel.

"Hello Shepard."

"Councilor."

Shepard sits after the Councilor does.

"What can I do for you?" Tevos takes a sip of tea.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other day. I could have handled it better."

Setting down her cup, "Does this mean you have reconsidered your resignation?"

"Hell no." She clears her throat. "I mean no it does not. It only means that I wish I had done things a bit differently." Shepard doesn't really mean it. She can't stand half the Council, but she knows Tevos has been in her corner and deserves something slightly better.

"I appreciate you stopping by Shepard, but I assure you it was not necessary."

"Well I disagree." Standing she asks, "Do I need to submit something in writing or sign something?"

Tevos also stands, "Yes something in writing will be sufficient."

Shepard opens her omni-tool and types a quick resignation note. She holds up her tool. Tevos nods to Juliana who approaches Shepard to hold out her own omni-tool. Juliana punches a few buttons then nods to the Councilor.

"Very well Shepard thank you for your service as a Spectre. I will forward your resignation to the other Council members, though it is just a formality. We all considered your word as your official notice."

Shepard holds out her hand. The asari takes it and the human gives it a shake along with a half-smile.

"Before I go," says Shepard. "I understand you helped my bondmate with a meld, specifically for me?"

"That is correct."

"I don't need to tell you that anything you saw…"

"I hold in the strictest confidence Shepard. You have my word."

"Good. Thank you." Shepard nods to show her respect and their mutual understanding. "Have a safe trip back."

"Thank you Shepard. And again thank you for your service."

Without looking back Shepard leaves the hotel room.

* * *

"I will check with this Dr. Snowden Liara thank you," says Dara. She has switched to water now as their lunch is nearly finished. After her third glass of wine she is feeling much too tipsy.

"I do not know if she works with couples, but if she does not I am sure she can recommend someone. She has been a great help to Elly."

"That is good to hear. I haven't actually learned much about her mission from Valya given the circumstances."

"Well let's just say it has left her a bit…" un-expectantly Liara turns her face from her asari friend. The sudden heat behind her eyes gets the best of her.

"Liara?" Dara places her hand over Liara's. "What is it?"

With her free hand Liara wipes her tears. "She has been through so much Dara. I don't know how she is okay."

Dara moves to the chair next to Liara so she can give her a hug. "What do you mean?"

"I just don't know how much more of all of this I can take. I feel just awful that I am even complaining considering what she has been through."

"Hey don't do that Liara. If she is hurting it makes sense that you are hurting too. I mean you two are partners after all." Now it is Dara's turn to face away from Liara to hide her own tears. "I'm sorry."

"Goddess, what for?" asks Liara.

"I am trying to be here for you and I start crying."

"We are quite the pair are we not?" Liara manages a half-smile.

"We certainly are. I also know that you two are going to be fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you two saved everyone. Because you two have survived too much to let this get you down. Because together you two can conquer anything and everything that is thrown your way."

Wiping her tears, "You certainly sound sure of yourself Dara."

"Oh I am. There is no doubt whatsoever Liara. You two are rocks. You support each other and find your own strength from each other. It is amazing to see actually."

Liara takes a sip of water. "You are too kind."

"I mean it Liara. If you two don't make it I don't know what couple can." Dara starts to cry again. "There I go again."

Liara chuckles a little as she hugs her asari friend. "I know you two will work things out."

Holding her tightly Dara asks, "How can you be so sure?"

"You know how important being a commando is to Valya."

"Yeah."

"Well she chose you Dara." Liara pulls back from the hug to look her friend in the eye, "She chose you and your daughter."

"I guess you're right. But what does that make me exactly?"

"What do you mean?"

"I make her give up her career because of this?"

"She would have to give it up if she was caught Dara."

"I know but…"

"But what?"

"What is she going to do for a job or career now? How will she help support our family? Maybe my making her quit the unit is not such a good idea."

"Dara, first of all it sounds as if she is the one who cannot stay in the unit here on Thessia."

"Yeah?"

"Secondly, if she wants to be part of your life and Dava's you let her know that you are not moving. So the choice is up to her. You are not making her quit or do anything. It is her choice."

"I am not really convinced Liara."

"She is the one in the wrong Dara."

"I know…I know. I just wish …."

"What? You wish what?"

"I just wish the cost wasn't so high."

* * *

"Hello Valya please come in."

"Thank you Bistra."

"What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to ask you about my transfer."

"Oh that." Bistra checks a few things on her desk. "I am afraid I have not put in for that yet."

"Why if I may ask?"

"Well I was hoping you would change your mind. You are one of my best commandos. I hate to lose you."

"I appreciate that Bistra, but actually I have changed my mind."

"Excellent!"

"No no… that is not what I mean."

"What do you mean then?"

"I am resigning from the commandos."

Looking at her with furrowed brow Bistra asks, "Ah. Lahja I presume?"

The asari nods.

"Why not transfer Valya? You love being a commando."

Looking at her superior the asari says "I love my bondmate and child more."

"I see."

They are both silent for a few minutes.

"I am sorry to see you go Valya, but I understand why you are leaving."

"Thank you Bistra." Valya stands to leave but turns around.

"What is it?"

"I hope that there will be no repercussions for Lahja."

"I have not decided yet."

Valya looks to the chair and Bistra nods. The asari sits and says "If you could spare her I would be grateful. I know we broke the rules and you do not owe me anything, but it is not her fault."

Shaking her head Bistra says "I beg to differ. You did not break the rules alone Valya. She should face consequences just like you are facing consequences."

"Yes but if I did not tell you something was going on then you wouldn't have known. Please don't make her suffer because I was honest. It is not fair to her."

"Again I beg to differ."

"Bistra…"

"Valya you listen to me now. What you did was against the rules and if I did press either of you on what I suspected you both would lose your jobs and it would be doubtful either of you would work as commandos again."

"But you didn't."

"No I did not."

"Please. I don't want to make trouble. I just want this to be over."

Bistra gets the double meaning. "Very well. I will not pursue charges against Lahja."

"Thank you."

"Have you thought about what you are going to do?"

"Not really no."

"I may be able to help."

* * *

Liara returns home to find Shepard on the couch alone.

"Hi Elly."

"Hey Liara." She stands and gives her bondmate a quick kiss on the cheek. "How was your day? Actually you are home a bit early aren't you?"

"I had lunch with Dara today remember?" Liara sits on the couch.

"Oh that's right. How is Dara?"

Shepard is about to sit when Liara's question makes her stop mid motion. "Did you know about Valya?"

The human continues her motion and sits on the couch but Liara notices her hesitation. "Elly?"

"She told me when I was recovering on the Normandy."

"What? And you didn't tell me?" Liara stands with her arms crossed.

Standing again Shepard says, "I didn't think it was my place to…"

"I cannot believe you Elly. I had to sit and watch Dara fall apart today. You could have warned me!"

Liara starts to walk away but Shepard grabs her arm, "Hey?"

"What?"

"What is going on?"

"Just…just leave me alone Elly." Liara pulls out of her grip and enters the secure room.

Shepard knows not to follow. She knows when Liara enters that room that she needs to be alone. She sits on the couch and waits.

* * *

Entering the house Valya is surprised to find Dara sleeping on the couch. She bends down to grab the blanket that must have fallen on the floor. She covers Dara with it which wakes the asari.

Stretching a little Dara mumbles, "Valya?"

"Hey go back to sleep."

"What are you doing?"

"I just got back. Where is Dava? Is she upstairs?"

Dara shakes her head as she covers her mouth to conceal a yawn. "Liara's father."

Valya adjusts the blanket. "You sleep. Should I pick her up?"

"Sleep over."

"Oh really?"

Dara nods as she shifts to her side and puts her shoulder under the blanket.

"Okay then. You sleep. I will be here if you need anything." Not sure if her bondmate heard her, Valya leans over and gives Dara a soft kiss on her cheek. She swears she sees a small smile. She also swears she smells alcohol on her breath. She hopes her lunch with Liara helped.

* * *

"What kind of dinner are we having again?" asks Mark as he kisses Oriana on her neck. The two have been nearly in separable since professing their love for one another.

"I told you, Miranda and Arelia are making dinner and they want us to come over."

"I thought you said they didn't cook?"

"They don't. I mean, they are learning to cook."

Mark continues to hug Oriana from behind, "Sounds to me like we are their guinea pigs."

Oriana slaps at his arm. She leans back into his lips which are on her neck. Turning she finds his mouth and they kiss while their bodies press closer together.

Finally breaking from the kiss, "Do we really have to?" asks Mark.

Resting her forehead on his shoulder, "Yes we do. Maybe you can stay at my place tonight."

Mark lets her go and steps back.

"What? I told you it's like we live in separate homes. The only thing we share is a roof."

"I know."

"Then what's the problem?"

"No problem."

"Oh that was convincing Mark, tell me. You don't like my home?"

"No it's not that. It's not that at all."

"Then what?"

"I just don't feel like we have any privacy."

Oriana places her hands on her hips. "You are not serious."

"Umm yeah."

"That is ridiculous Mark. I have a separate entrance. The estate is practically two homes in one. What more do you want?"

"Something that is ours."

"Well this place is not ours," she uses her fingers as quotation marks when she says the word 'ours'.

"I know that…"

"Besides it is a little early in our relationship to be thinking of sharing the same space don't you?"

She starts to grab her purse but Mark stops her and takes her hand in his. "You think it is too soon?"

She stares at him a moment to see if he is playing with her or being serious. She swallows, "Yes Mark I do. I am sorry but I do." She can see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Okay." He lets go of her hand.

"Mark?"

He is looking in the kitchen for his keys.

"Mark?"

"Hmm?" He doesn't look at her.

"Just because I am not ready to live together doesn't mean that I don't love you."

He stops his searching and looks at her. He sees how serious she is.

She steps closer, "Do you hear what I am saying?"

"Yeah I do."

She steps closer again until they are embracing. "I love you. I just think we need to take our time. There is no rush is there?"

He loves hugging her and smelling her hair. He doesn't know what she uses for shampoo, but he can't get enough of it.

"Mark?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry. No. You're right. There is no rush….no rush at all."

Leaning back Oriana looks him in the eye. "So you understand then?"

"I do." He kisses her on the tip of her nose.

"So then," she says with a wry grin "my place tonight?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

"Elly?" Liara is shaking Shepard's shoulder to wake her. The human fell asleep on the couch waiting for Liara to come out of the secure room. "Elly wake up."

Feeling a hand on her shoulder Shepard takes it in hers. She knows it is Liara's. "What time is it?"

"It is early evening."

"Are the kids home yet?" Shepard sits up.

"No not yet. I have a feeling Dad is spoiling them."

"Are you okay Liara?" Shepard still has the asari's hand.

Liara sits next to her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Letting out a sigh Shepard says, "I didn't think it was my place I guess. I know you are closer to Dara and I guess I wanted you to hear it from her."

"What did you say to Valya when she told you? Did she tell you why?"

Shepard's sly grin makes an appearance. "I was pissed I wanted to punch her. For a while I thought I was going to."

Liara gives a small smile. "I cannot believe it Elly. How could she do that to her and to Dava?"

"I don't know."

"What else did she say?"

"Just that she wanted my advice on how to put a stop to it."

"Do you think she will stay away from the other asari?"

"I sure as hell hope so." Shepard looks at Liara and places her hand at the small of her back. "I am sorry I didn't tell you."

Liara leans in to give her a kiss. "It's okay. I understand. I am sorry I over reacted."

"Don't be."

They rest their foreheads on one another and sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Elly?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you please sleep in our bed tonight?"

Shepard looks up her, "Are you sure? I am still having nightmares Liara. Not as bad, but…"

Liara quiets her with a kiss on the lips. She breaks from it, "I am sure."


	53. Chapter 53

Dr. Liara T'Soni is speaking about the Protheans to a full auditorium at Thessia University tonight. The few days leading up to her presentation Liara has been a bit nervous which Shepard tried to help with and was sometimes successful and sometimes not.

Sleeping with the asari has been wonderful. Not only has Shepard only had one nightmare in the last four nights but their intimacy has never been better. Shepard is more confident between the sheets than she has ever been. Liara has noticed and after talking to her about it enjoys the change very much.

Two nights ago Shepard became so overwhelmed during their love making that she had to stop and ask Liara to end the meld. She couldn't catch her breath or stop her tears. At first Liara thought she might be in the middle of a flash back which has never occurred during intimacy, but after calming down Shepard explained that she just couldn't think about her life without Liara and how close she once again came to losing her blue beauty. For hours they shared a meld afterwards where they just held each other and comforted each other. It was one of the best nights of Shepard's life, outside of meeting Liara, marrying Liara and having children with Liara.

Now sitting in the dark with Raina on her left and Mia on her right in the front row of the auditorium, Shepard has a great big smile on her face. She feels incredibly lucky to have a loving family and a bondmate that she adores and cherishes.

"You're happy Da Da," says Raina. She hugs her father's arm.

"Shh honey it is about to start." Shepard kisses the little one on her crest. When an asari steps out from behind the curtain Shepard realizes that Raina did not ask a question but instead stated a fact.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," says the asari at the podium, "it is my great honor to introduce to you the incomparable Dr. Liara T'Soni.

The applause is deafening. Shepard checks the kids. They are not fazed by it one bit. Instead they are standing and clapping as loud as they can. They know it is their mother about to appear and speak.

When Liara does appear from off stage the crowd settles down and takes their seats in anticipation.

* * *

"Ma Ma!" yells Raina as her father lets go of her hand so she can run to her mother. Mia is not far behind. Liara bends down and hugs the pair of them.

Shepard approaches nodding to a few asari that were talking to her bondmate. She gives Liara a kiss on the lips. "That was wonderful."

"Really you liked it?"

"Are you kidding me? I loved it or I should say we loved it. Isn't that right?" Shepard scoops up Mia and pokes her little tummy with her index finger which produces a squeal.

"Yeah!" says Raina.

Liara picks her up and places her on her hip. "It didn't scare you Raina?"

Shaking her head, "Nope."

When Liara looks toward Mia she and Shepard see that she is yawning. "She is a little tired," says Shepard.

"Well it is past their bedtime. Have you seen Dad?" asks Liara.

"Right here kid. That was actually not that bad."

Smiling Liara says "Thanks."

"You really have a way with words don't ya Aethyta?" says Shepard.

"Yeah yeah look, I thought I would be bored off my ass…"

"Bad word bad word!" both Raina and Mia yell and point to the Matriarch at the same time.

Laughing Aethyta says "You got me." She turns to her daughter and takes Raina into her arms. "Seriously though kid. You were great." She leans closer and gives her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Dad."

"Dr. T'Soni?"

Liara looks to her right and sees a few asari waving for her to join them.

"Go ahead," says Shepard.

"Are you sure?"

Stepping in closer, "Of course I am. This is your night. Enjoy it." Shepard kisses her on the cheek and watches her beautiful bondmate approach the other asari.

"You want me to take them home?" asks Aethyta.

Before she can reply Shepard feels a hand on her shoulder but feels a chill up her spine when she turns to see who it is.

"Excuse me Shepard."

Trying to keep her voice even Shepard says, "What do you want Rajanni?"

Aethyta senses the tension in Shepard. She steps closer, "Is there a problem here?"

"No problem," says Rajanni.

Shepard extends her arm so that Aethyta will get behind her. She feels Mia tighten her grip on her neck.

"I am sorry I did not mean to alarm you," says the asari. "I just…"

"You just what Rajanni?"

Aethyta ignores Shepard's arm and stands next to her not behind her.

"It's okay Da Da," says Raina. Shepard feels the little hand on her arm.

"Are these your children?"

"What do you want?" Shepard asks again.

Letting out a breath Rajanni says, "To apologize."

Shepard narrows her eyes at her.

"I know you are not to blame for my parents Shepard. I know you were just trying to help me and in fact have helped me. I …well I am very sorry for the pain I have caused you and your family."

Shepard is scanning the room. She sees Jordan Brown talking to Liara. The two asari that waved her over are a few feet away. She makes eye contact with her and when she sees Liara smile and nod she relaxes a little.

"It's okay Da Da," says Raina.

"Who is this?" barks Aethyta.

Shepard does not answer.

Rajanni does not answer her either. "Again Shepard I am sorry. I wish only the best for you and your family." With a smile and a nod of respect the asari walks away.

"Who the hell was that?"

"Bad word bad word!" both kids point out.

When the human does not respond Aethyta puts her hand on her shoulder, "Shepard? You okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah yeah, I'm fine." Shepard is looking at Liara. When she sees Jordan walk away she turns to the Matriarch. "Can you watch them for me for a minute?"

"Sure."

Shepard gives Mia to Aethyta and walks over to Liara.

"You okay?"

"I am fine Elly are you okay?"

"What the hell did he want?" Shepard is trying to keep calm but she can feel herself shaking.

"It's okay Elly really. He wanted to stop by and apologize for something and t…"

"For what?"

Liara puts both hands on Shepard's shoulders. "Honey you need to calm down."

"I know…I …I'm trying."

"Come with me." Liara leads her back stage to the green room. This is a room where guests wait before they go on stage. "Do you want something to drink, they have water?"

"What did he need to apologize for Liara?" Shepard is pacing the room hugging herself. Her hands won't stop shaking.

"A week or so ago he said some things that were not exactly nice Elly. It is nothing to be concerned about."

"What kind of things?"

"He was under the impression that the confrontation between you and Rajanni was your doing and not hers."

Stopping in her tracks Shepard looks at Liara, "What? And you didn't tell me?"

"You weren't back yet Elly and there was nothing to tell. I set him straight and I never heard from him again until tonight."

"I could kill him. I could kill him Liara, that son of a bitch!"

"Everything is fine Elly."

"So what did he say to you just now?" she continues her pacing.

"Only that Rajanni told him everything. How she was blaming you for everything because she couldn't face her own guilt. That they are leaving Thessia in the next few days. That she is incredibly sorry and wanted to apologize to you which I saw she did. Did she Elly?"

"They're leaving Thessia?" Shepard stops her pacing again. She still feels cold.

Liara approaches and places her arms around her neck, "Day after tomorrow they are moving to Earth. Dr. Snowden recommended a doctor she can see there. His family is still alive and Rajanni wanted a fresh start, so they are going back to Earth." Liara brushes a lock of auburn hair behind the human's ear.

"And you're sure you are okay?"

Hugging her Liara says, "Never better." She can feel Shepard shaking. She pulls back from the hug, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah it's just my adrenaline."

Liara rubs her arms, "That was Rajanni I saw speaking to you wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"She apologized."

"But?"

Shepard hugs Liara and holds her close.

"Oh Elly it's okay, you are okay now."

"I'm sorry Liara."

"For what?"

"When I saw her my instincts kicked in and I went on the defensive. I …well I didn't believe her. But then…" she breaks off with a small laugh.

Liara pulls back from the hug, "What? What is so funny?"

"Raina."

"What about her?"

"She said it was okay. Like she knew that Rajanni was not a threat."

Liara rests her forehead on Shepard's. "Our precious daughter."

They stand in each other's arms for a few minutes until Shepard's shaking subsides.

"I think you should go back out there Liara," she says stepping out of her arms. "You have a lot of fans waiting to talk to you."

"Only if you are sure Elly."

"I'm sure. I will have Aethyta take the girls home and I will hang out until you are ready to go."

"Hang out huh? You hate doing that."

"Well I am not letting you out of my sight."

Liara smiles and hugs Shepard then plants a long soft kiss on her lips. "Thank you Elly."

"Thank you my blue beauty."

* * *

Things between Valya and Dara seem to be going as well as can be expected. The retired commando is still sleeping in the spare bedroom, but she is grateful that she has not heard anything from Lahja and that she and Dara seem to be getting along more and more as each day passes. Tonight she has planned a special dinner of her own making. Dava is already fed and in her crib. Dara has not even noticed because she is busy working on something for her internship.

"You almost finished with that?" asks Valya. She is standing behind Dara who is sitting at a desk.

"Hmm?"

Without thinking Valya puts her hands on Dara's shoulders and starts to rub. Physical touch between the two has been pretty nonexistent since she confessed her affair. A smile forms on her face when Dara does not argue or push her away.

"I said are you almost finished? I made dinner."

Dara leans back into the touch. She lets her head fall back with her eyes closed. She has missed this. "Did you pick something up? I didn't hear you leave."

Laughing a little Valya says, "No I made something."

Dara opens her eyes. Almost as if remembering the affair as if it was yesterday she grows stiff and stands from the chair. Valya doesn't say anything, but her heart hurts a little at the sudden change. She knows how much she hurt her bondmate. She just hopes and prays that someday Dara will trust her again.

"Come on," says Valya.

Dara follows her to the kitchen table. The plates are already filled with dinner and there are two lit candles.

"What's this?" asks Dara slowing as she reaches the chair.

"Dinner."

"No I mean this?" she points to the candles.

"I thought we could have a nice dinner."

Looking around, "Where's Dava?"

"Her crib."

"Why?"

Valya walks over to Dara and pulls the chair out for her. "I fed her early and she is playing in her crib. I wanted to have a nice dinner with you. Is that alright?"

Dara takes the chair offered. Valya pushes the chair in and kisses her on the cheek.

Sitting across from her Valya says "I have news." She waits for Dara to take a bite.

Dara takes a bite.

"Good?"

"Yes very," says Dara. "What news?"

"I got a new job."

"What?"

"Yeah. Well as you know I retired from the commandos. Bistra put me in touch with a friend of hers on the police force."

"Police force?"

"Yes. I had to pass a written and physical exam and I have to start at the bottom, but I am a police officer now."

Dara is excited for her but at the same time a little upset. "You didn't think it important to discuss this with me?"

Valya stops her fork in midair. "I thought you would be happy."

"Isn't it dangerous?"

"Well it can be but you know the crime here is not terribly high or anything like that. I am sorry Dara. I thought you would be happy. It is a job that will have set hours. Because I am new I will have to work some nights and weekends but I was told they can be flexible when necessary. I told them I have a family."

Dara can see how happy Valya is and she does not want to take away from that. It is a relief to hear that she got a job and that they are on their way to further repairing their relationship.

"I am really sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted it to be a surprise." Valya is holding Dara's hand.

Dara looks at her bondmate's hand holding her own and she gives it a squeeze. She smiles and says, "It's okay. I am happy for you."

"Are you sure?"

Nodding her head, "I am sure. When do you start?" Dara takes her hand away.

"Next week."

"So soon?"

"Well yeah. I thought it would be best to not delay. Besides I was pretty fortunate they even had an opening. I am pretty sure Bistra pulled a few strings."

"That was very nice of her."

"Yeah it was. Are you sure you are okay with it?"

Swallowing her food Dara says, "Yes. I…I am happy that you found something so quickly."

They eat in silence for a few long minutes.

"Have you given any more thought to counseling Valya?"

She is not at all keen on the idea, but will do anything for her bondmate. "I am willing to do it."

Dara looks at her, "Really?"

Valya locks eyes with her, "Of course Dara. I love you."

Dara looks down, "Okay then. I will call Dr. Snowden tomorrow to see if we make an appointment with her or with someone she recommends."

"Sounds good. Do you like your food?"

"Yes I do, it is delicious, thank you."

"I do love you Dara. I hope someday you will believe it again."

Without looking at her the asari says, "Me too."

* * *

THREE MONTHS LATER

Shepard is home with her girls playing in the back yard. Aethyta is watching from her favorite Adirondack chair sipping on Ryncol. Liara is at work finishing up her last few days of classes before the summer break

"Where do you find the energy Shepard?" asks the Matriarch.

Shepard is playing tag with Raina, Mia and Dava. She is it and is chasing each little child trying to tag them. Of course she can easily catch them but it is more fun to pretend she can't.

"You should join us Grampy."

"I have asked you not to call me that."

Shepard laughs as she chases after Mia who squeals so high the human thinks her ear drums are going to pop. Her omni-tool starts to beep. Normally she would let it go but it is from Oriana.

"Hold on kids I need to take this." Shepard catches her breath and answers on the third ring, "Hello?"

"Hi Shepard!"

"Oriana everything alright?"

"Oh yes everything is fantastic! Arelia is in labor."

"That is great."

"She and Miranda would love it if you and the family could come down. They say it should be any time now. She has been in labor about four hours."

"Yes. I will let Liara know and we will be there as soon as we can."

"Excellent! See you here!"

The call ends.

"Who was that?" asks Mia.

"That was your Auntie Oriana. Gather round kids." They all close in and look up at Shepard. "Do you remember Auntie Arelia?"

They all nod yes.

"Remember how she is going to have a baby?"

They all nod yes again.

"Well she is having it right now. So we are going to go to the hospital to see her and her baby, okay?"

"Yeah!" they all erupt in cheers at the same time.

"You want me to call Liara?" asks Aethyta.

"Yeah that would be great. I will call Dara and Valya to let them know I am bringing Dava to the hospital."

* * *

Liara walks into the waiting room. She was hoping to arrive sooner but a student needed her help with something and she couldn't just ignore her since her help was necessary in order for an assignment to be completed before the end of the term.

When she walks in she sees Dava and Mia sharing a chair sleeping. Raina is on Shepard's lap and Aethyta is reading something. She also sees Oriana and Mark along with Dara.

"Hi Liara," says Oriana as she hugs the asari.

"Hi."

"It should be anytime now. I know I said that like two hours ago but that is what they keep telling us."

Liara smiles at Shepard and waves at her to not get up. It looks as though Raina is almost falling asleep on her lap.

"Hi Liara," says Dara, she also hugs her.

"Where is Valya?"

"She's at work. She said she would get here as fast as she could."

Things are going better between the asari couple. The counselor they are seeing that was recommended by Dr. Snowden has been a tremendous help. They are now sharing a bedroom again and so far things are going very, very well.

"Hi everyone, it's a girl!" says Miranda laughing.

"Hey I was going to use that one," says Shepard. She stands and places the tired Raina on her hip.

All of the adults smother Miranda with hugs and kisses.

"Is Arelia okay?" asks Oriana.

"Yes, fantastic in fact. They are cleaning up the baby and she wanted me to come out here to tell all of you the news. Mother and daughter are fantastic."

Liara hugs the human again, "I am so happy for you Miranda."

"Oh Miri," Oriana hugs her as well. She doesn't bother waiting for Liara to finish.

"I will be right back. I will check on them and then come back for all of you," Miranda is beaming with happiness.

Liara hugs Shepard and gives Raina a little kiss on the forehead.

"Can you believe it? It seems like she was pregnant forever," says Shepard.

"I am sure Arelia felt that way too," says Liara smiling.

"Am I too late?" asks Valya. She is still in her uniform.

"Valya!" Dara rushes to her and hugs her. "Miranda just came out to tell us Mother and child are doing well. She will be back shortly then we can go in and see them."

"Good."

"I thought you couldn't leave."

"My superior said it was fine to leave early."

Dara hugs her again, "I'm glad you came."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

The group sees Miranda almost skipping down the hallway, "Okay everyone follow me."

Liara picks up Mia who wakes and hugs her mother while Valya picks up Dava.

The group was warned that they cannot stay too long. The hospital made an exception for them. They all file into the room.

Arelia looks like she is glowing. Her face is beaming with pride and happiness. She is holding the small bundle of joy.

"Everyone," says Arelia, "We would like to introduce you to Shayna Oriana T'Jala.

"Oh," Oriana holds her hand over her heart, "Miri I can't believe it."

Miranda takes the little one and hands her to her sister. She and Mark look very comfortable together looking down at the baby. "She is so beautiful."

With blue-green eyes and a light shade of blue the little asari looks like she is smiling at her Aunt.

"Hello little one," says Mark as he uses his pinky finger to touch the little hands.

While everyone is waiting to have a turn to look at the new baby Shepard and Liara are in the corner of the hospital room. Raina touches Liara's arm.

"What is it honey?" asks Liara.

"Baby," says Raina.

"That's right honey," says Shepard "Auntie Arelia had a baby."

"No." Raina pats Liara's arm. "Baby." She looks right into her mother's eyes.

Liara and Shepard lock eyes and share a great big smile.

Shepard quietly says to her very perceptive daughter, "You just keep that to yourself okay little one? Today is about Auntie Miranda and Arelia and their little baby Shayna okay?"

"Okay Da Da."

**THE END**

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to each and every one of you. I love reading the reviews and the PMs I receive from you. I never imagined I would actually be good at writing and from your feedback I am starting to believe that I am, though with lots of improving to do for sure._

_I do plan on continuing to write. I will continue with this story but will try to keep them shorter. 53 chapters is a lot and I thank you for following me on this journey._

_I may take a small break (maybe a week) to formulate my next story, but rest assured I will continue with the same characters. Thank you again and I hope you come along on the next adventure!_


End file.
